XCOM The Hades Contingency Traduccion Español Oficial
by Sancer
Summary: Cuando los Aliens invaden la tierra, el proyecto XCOM es activado en un intento desesperado para detener la incursión y salvar a la humanidad. Con pocas opciones, el consejo elige al unico que hara lo que sea necesario para defender a la humanidad. El criminal de guerra conocido como El Comandante debe reunir a los defensores de la Tierra mientras enfrenta a sus enemigos en la ONU.
1. Capitulo 0: Introduccion

Introducción

* * *

Esta historia está basada en XCOM: Enemy Within con el mod Long War.

* * *

Esta historia puede contener material que algunos pueden encontrar perturbador.

* * *

No soy el dueño de ninguno de los personajes explícitamente aparecidos en XCOM: Enemy Unknown o XCOM: Enemy Within.

* * *

Dramatis Personae

(Nótese que no todos los personajes están incluidos)

El Comandante- El comandante del proyecto XCOM

John Bradford- Oficial Central de XCOM, Análisis y comunicación

Raymond Shen- Cabecilla de la unidad de Ingeniería de XCOM

Moira Vahlen- Cabecilla de la unidad de Investigación y Desarrollo de XCOM

Patrick Rush- Enlace con las Naciones Unidas

* * *

Nota del Traductor (¡ese soy yo!):

. No soy el dueño de esta historia, ese honor se lo debo a Xabiar. Yo solamente me ofreci a traducir su historia así llega a más gente, fuera de la odiosa barrera del lenguaje. Si les gusto la historia, no duden en pasarse por su perfil de Fan Fiction. https: u/6412540/Xabiar


	2. Capitulo 1: El Hombre en La Celda

"Esta traducción está totalmente apoyada por mí, y agradezco a Sancer por poner el esfuerzo en hacer esto posible. Disfruten la historia."-Xabiar

* * *

Prologo: El Hombre en la Celda

Sitio Negro de la CIA "Gray", Colorado, Estados Unidos de América

Patrick Rush nunca había apreciado que tan difícil era para los meseros balancear varios objetos sobre una bandeja hasta que lo intento el mismo. Agarraba la bandeja con ambas manos, una tarea trivial si se concentraba, pero teniendo asuntos más serios en su mente, el acto de balanceo era más difícil que lo normal. Esta farsa entera era cuestionable, pero las Naciones Unidas querían extraer al hombre tranquilamente, y para hacer eso tenía que hacer el rol de guardia de prisión.

Privadamente, Patrick cuestionaba la decisión de la ONU de elegir a _el_ de entre todo el mundo para defender a la humanidad. El tipo era peor que un criminal de guerra, usando tácticas tan inhumanas que su propio gobierno lo había cazado después de que se revelase. Tenía suerte de no haber sido ejecutado por los actos que cometió, era lo menos que merecía. La imagen del hombre crucificado le trajo una satisfacción mórbida, la ironía seria astronómica.

Desafortunadamente, esas tácticas eran probablemente la _razón_ por la que la ONU lo quería a cargo. Querían a alguien que haría lo que sea necesario para defender a la humanidad, sin importar el precio. Les daba resultados, seguro. Pero había algunas líneas que no deberían ser cruzadas, y _el_ no solo las cruzo, también le dio un nuevo significado a las palabras _criminal de guerra_.

Patrick no era de apostar, pero apostaría su considerable salario a que poner al _Comandante_ a cargo no saldría como ellos esperaban. Ciertamente no iba a ayudar que el _Comandante_ despreciaba a la ONU y todo lo que tenía que ver con ellos, según varios reportes. Con eso, y con la poca información que la ONU le había dado sobre el _Comandante_ , Patrick dedujo que probablemente no estaría feliz tomando órdenes de ellos.

El pasillo por el que caminaba estaba bien iluminado, las impolutas paredes blancas brillaban por la luz reflejadas desde el suave piso de granito. La única indicación de que había algo dentro de ellas era un pequeño panel a la altura del hombro. Cambiando la bandeja de una mano a la otra, puso la mano libre sobre el panel y una línea roja paso debajo de su palma.

Con un silbido, una sección del tamaño de una puerta en la pared se deslizo unos centímetros hacia delante, y luego hacia la derecha. Patrick camino dentro de la puerta mientras esta se cerraba detrás de el con un chasquido. Miro alrededor del cuarto y una ola de disgusto lo ataco. Había ido a mansiones menos impresionantes que esto, mucho menos celdas.

Los pisos eran de madera, y varios colchones estaban puestos en el medio del cuarto alrededor de una mesa de vidrio. Una pequeña hoguera estaba construida en la pared, aunque estaba apagada. Cerca del living había una cocina completamente funcional, que inmediatamente le hizo preguntarse porque necesitaba que un guardia le trajera comida cuando claramente podía hacerse la propia. Lo que más le llamo la atención fueron unas ventanas de techo a suelo que le daban una vista a los Rockies de Colorado. Mientras daba un vistazo alrededor noto que había varias puertas que conectaban a otras salas. ¿Por qué le darían tanto lujo a un _criminal de guerra_?

Camino hacia la mesada de la cocina y dejo la bandeja en ella, preguntándose donde estaría el comandante. Si fuera por él, se iría con gusto, dejando al hombre a su suerte. Pero tenía sus órdenes y comandos de la ONU que eran más grandes que los propios. Camino hacia uno de los colchones de cuero y se sentó. _Cómodos_ , musito. Al menos no tendría que esperar en otra prisión alemana.

"Eres nuevo."

Se sorprendió ante la profunda voz y se giró para ver a un hombre apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa en su cara. Justo sobre un metro ochenta, tenía que admitir que el ágil hombre de cabello negro no era lo que esperaba. Para empezar, era más joven de lo que asumía. El reporte de la ONU estimaba su edad sobre los cincuenta o sesenta, pero le era difícil creer que tenía más que cuarenta.

La sonrisa en su cara se veía completamente natural, como si la hiciera comúnmente. Un manierismo que no creía que el _Comandante_ poseyera. Aunque… esa sonrisa no conectaba con sus ojos marrones, que se veían calculadores en vez de amistosos. El Comandante llevaba una remera plana blanca y pantalones grises, honestamente no era inesperado, pero no era lo que Patrick había imaginado.

 _¿Y qué era eso?_ , se dijo a sí mismo, _¿Esperabas verlo con su equipamiento de operaciones especiales?_ , sacudió su cabeza.

"Grant está enfermo", empezó a darle su historia, "Lo estoy reemplazando por hoy."

"No, no lo está", el tono del Comandante seguía siendo amigable, pero había una clara advertencia subliminal en él, "Grant siempre vino, enfermo o no. Lo que significa que estas aquí para matarme o porque me necesitas."

Suspiro para sí mismo. Le había dicho al representativo de la ONU que el Comandante probablemente vería a través de su patético intento de subterfugio, pero fue ignorado. Adopto su tono normal cuando se recuperó. "Correcto, Comandante," comenzó. "Soy un representante de las Naciones Unidas."

"Otra vez, no lo eres," interrumpió el Comandante. "La ONU me vería muerto antes de trabajar conmigo, y si me quisieran muerto, seria público. Sin mencionar que son muy cobardes como para usar asesinos. Así que, ¿Quién eres?"

"Déjeme corregirme", comenzó otra vez Patrick, "Represento a una sección de la ONU que me dirigieron hacia usted para hablar sobre unos… _recientes_ asuntos."

"¿Ah sí?", El Comandante inclino su cabeza pensativo. "Interesante. ¿Le importa jugar un juego?"

Patrick frunció el entrecejo, "¿Perdón?"

El Comandante camino hacia la pequeña mesa enfrente de las ventanas mirando a las montañas. Sobre ella había un tablero de ajedrez. "Grant siempre se me unía para una partida cuando me traía la comida. Siempre teníamos charlas interesantes."

Señalo la otra silla con su mano mientras se sentaba. "Tome asiento, Señor…"

"Rush," Termino Patrick, "Patrick Rush, y creo que tenemos asuntos más importantes que discutir que jugar ajedrez."

El Comandante esbozo una sonrisa, "No veo porque no podemos jugar y hablar sobre el repentino interés de la ONU en mí."

Patrick tuvo la impresión de que El Comandante estaba jugando con él. O probándolo, no estaba seguro cual y no sabía cuál era el curso de acción correcto. No quería darle el gusto al Comandante en sus hobbies, especialmente con lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero al mismo tiempo, dudaba que le esté dando mucha opción.

 _¿Quién está a cargo aquí en realidad?,_ esa pequeña voz lo molesto. Lo ignoro y se sentó opuesto al Comandante.

El Comandante tenía sus codos sobre la mesa y sus dedos enredados entre si mientras miraba al tablero. "¿Negras o Blancas?"

Patrick considero el tablero. No había jugado ajedrez en años, pero recordaba que siempre había elegido blancas por la sola razón de que iban primeras. Casi lo dijo cuándo recordó con quien estaba tratando. Blancas era la elección obvia para alguien que quería una ventaja rápida, pero rápidamente se transformaba en una responsabilidad. Quizá podría sorprender al Comandante.

"Negras."

La expresión del Comandante no cambio, pero Patrick sintió que había pasado algún tipo de prueba. Giro el tablero hasta que ambos tuvieron sus respectivas piezas. "Interesante. Cuando se les da a elegir, la mayoría elige blancas. ¿Por qué elegir negras?"

 _Porque eso es lo que tú hubieras hecho._ "Porque las blancas proporcionan una ventaja temporal que solo sirve en el juego temprano. La ventaja se niega más tarde y termina siendo inútil."

Se lo había inventado todo eso y esperaba que el Comandante no hiciera más preguntas. Había perdido en algún lugar el control de la conversación y estaba reaccionando a todo lo que decía El Comandante. Debía recuperar el control.

El Comandante respondió ante la respuesta, entretenido. "Tu respuesta no es la mía, pero la entiendo." Movió una pieza. "Así que, esta facción de la ONU. Asumo que son las potencias usuales, ¿No'"

Patrick movió una pieza. "16 países para ser exactos. Y si, los Estados Unidos, Rusia, China y el Reino Unido están entre ellos."

El Comandante aprecio el tablero. "Nadie del Oriente Medio, asumo."

Patrick aprieto los dientes. "No," dejo escapar. "Ninguno de esa región. Sintieron que no sería la mejor idea incluirlos, viendo lo que hizo."

"Así que, ¿tienen un nombre?" El Comandante movió una pieza. "Algo oficial, seguro."

"El Consejo de Naciones", respondió Patrick, intentando flanquear al Comandante. "O solamente el Consejo."

"Que genérico," Comendo mientras evitaba completamente el flanco. "Bueno, no esperaba mucho de ellos de todas formas."

"Al menos están intentando trabajar juntos," Se quejó Patrick, incapaz de seguir calmado. "¡Tu solo matas a cualquiera que esté en desacuerdo contigo!"

El Comandante se mantenía imperturbable. Junto sus manos y miro a Patrick en los ojos. "Si matara a todos los que están en desacuerdo conmigo," Comenzó a decir, a bajo volumen. "La ONU entera estaría muerta, junto con los terroristas. Claramente tienes un problema conmigo, así que lo diré una sola vez.

Tenía una misión que completar. Si muere gente en el camino, que así sea. La razón por la que gane fue porque _Yo_ use métodos que nadie más siquiera considera. _Yo_ mande a destruir una ciudad llena de civiles. _Yo_ hice que ejecutasen al vicepresidente cuando se le descubrieron sus conexiones terroristas. Podes estar en desacuerdo con mis métodos todo lo que quieras, pero _Yo_ gane la guerra contra el terrorismo, y como resultado voy a ser condenado para siempre," Tomo una de las piezas de Patrick. "Tu turno."

Patrick no sabía cómo responder, así que se concentró en el tablero. Meterse en un argumento con El Comandante solo lo enojaría, y era obvio que ninguno de los dos cambiaría su forma de pensar. Mejor concentrarse en porque estaba ahí.

Dejo escapar un suspiro. "No estoy aquí para discutir con usted, Comandante. Vine aquí por una razón."

El Comandante sonrió. "No tienes que referirte a mí por mi título. Tengo un nombre."

Patrick encogió los hombros. "No me dieron tu nombre, "Comandante" siempre ha sido el nombre con el que me réferi a ti, y no veo razón alguna para cambiarlo."

"Hmm..." El Comandante se relamió los labios, y luego encogió los hombros. "Entonces. ¿Qué quisiera este "Consejo de Naciones" conmigo?" Dejo descansar su mentón sobre su puño. "Tendría que ser algo importante como para que considerar meterme. Lo que deja solo unas pocas opciones posibles…" Alzo su dedo índice. "Una, una nueva amenaza de terror ha aparecido, lo que es poco probable, pero si así es, merecería que me traigan otra vez."

Un segundo dedo se unió al primero. "Dos, la Tercera Guerra Mundial está pasando y quieren asegurarse salir vencedores. Poco probable, lo admito, pero es lo que pasa cuando me prohíben seguir los eventos mundiales." Ahora levantaba tres dedos, finalizando. "Tres, una invasión alienígena, y quieren que dirija la defensa."

Patrick no sabía si lo último lo había dicho en broma. Pero era terroríficamente preciso. "¿De dónde saco esa idea?" Intento averiguar.

"Tuve acceso a mucho material clasificado," respondió como si anda. "Algunos hablaban sobre la existencia de vida extraterrestre. No tuve tiempo para investigarlo, pero ciertamente era interesante considerarlo."

Patrick tomo un alfil del Comandante. "¿Alguna vez oyó hablar sobre el proyecto XCOM?

El Comandante se mordió el labio inferior mientras observaba el tablero. Y tomo la torre de Patrick. "Una vez. Solo vi el nombre en un documento clasificado. Ni idea que significaba."

Patrick dejo escapar otro suspiro. "Su tercer conjetura era correcta, Comandante. Hace tres días tuvimos avisajes confirmados de naves alienígenas."

La cabeza del comandante se levantó de un tirón. "Lo dije como una broma Patrick. Me estás diciendo…"

Asintió con la cabeza. "La tierra está afrontando una invasión."

El Comandante levanto una mano. "¿Estás seguro? Podrían ser pacíficos. No tendría que decirles que no se debe empezar una guerra si no es necesario."

"Sean cuales sean sus intenciones, no son pacíficos." Le informo Patrick. "La señal que rastreamos nos llevó a un pequeño pueblo en Florida. Los Estados Unidos enviaron al ejército a investigar y encontraron que todos habían desaparecido."

"Abducidos," Susurro El Comandante. "¿Cuántos?"

"Casi tres mil, incluyendo mascotas." Informo Patrick. Se levantó y fue a donde había depositado la bandeja. Debajo de esta había un archivo. Volviendo a la mesa, le dio la imagen al Comandante. "Estas fueron dejadas por todo el pueblo. Creemos que los Aliens las usaron para dominar a la población."

La cosa en la foto era un dispositivo pequeño, con aspecto avanzado. Suave con esquinas redondeadas y pequeños agujeros que brillaban con una sustancia verde. Claramente no humana.

El Comandante observo la foto. "¿Hubo algún metraje de seguridad recuperado?

Patrick tomo otra foto del archivo. "Lamentablemente no. Todos los dispositivos electrónicos fueron destruidos por los aliens. Pero esta fue tomada por un residente viviendo fuera de la ciudad. Llamo al 911 diciendo que caían meteoros del cielo. Excepto…"

"No eran meteoros. Eran los capullos."

"Posiblemente. No estamos seguros."

El Comandante movió sin pensar una pieza y dejo escapar un silbido. "¿Qué tanto se expandió esto? ¿Cuál es la respuesta de la ONU?

"Los Aliens se mantienen tranquilos por ahora, por sus propias razones." Patrick respondió lentamente. "La ONU sigue sus pasos. Los líderes están debatiendo si negociar con ellos. A fin de cuentas, la ONU no tiene idea de que hacer."

"Que sorpresa," comento el Comandante secamente. "Así que los mayores poderes formaron el Consejo en respuesta."

Patrick junto sus manos. "Comandante, el consejo ha estado en funcionamiento por décadas. Esta no es la primera vez que la tierra es visitada por aliens. Siempre los forzamos a irse, pero siempre supimos que volverían. Un consejo de las naciones más influénciales se creó, y durante décadas se sumaron el resto de las dieciséis. Crearon el proyecto XCOM por un propósito."

"Y su propósito es defendernos de la invasión." Adivino el Comandante.

Patrick asintió. "Correcto. El proyecto ha estado funcionando con una tripulación esquelética por años, pero ahora está listo para entrar en operación completa. Todo lo que necesitamos es un comandante."

"Yo."

"Correcto."

El Comandante cruzo sus brazos. "Interesante. Estoy seguro de que este Consejo de que este consejo tiene su selección de generales y tácticos. Y aun así me eligen a mí. Alguien que violo casi todas sus quisquillosas leyes éticas que tanto quieren."

"Quizá quieras preguntárselos tú mismo," encogió sus hombros Patrick. "No conozco su razonamiento. Quizá creen que sus tácticas serán necesarias para ganar la guerra. O quizá porque consigues resultados. De cualquier forma, quieren que tú seas el que comande el proyecto XCOM. ¿Lo hará?"

El Comandante estuvo en silencio por un momento. "Lo hare. Si los aliens nos aniquilan, pagaran con creces por ese privilegio." Movió una pieza." Jaque Mate."

Patrick miro el tablero. No era como si hubiera esperado algo distinto. Miro al comandante. "Excelente, tenemos un transporte hacia la base de XCOM esperando. ¿Hay algo que necesite?

Sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "Estoy seguro que todo lo esencial me será provisto." Los dos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

"Tenemos información sobre un pueblo con el que perdimos contacto." Informo al Comandante mientras caminaban. "XCOM está enviando un equipo ya mismo. Puede observarlo en su camino a la base."

"La primera misión ¿Eh? Sí, me gustaría verla."

"Aquí es donde nos separamos." Patrick le informo mientras entraban al pasillo. "Ve hasta el final y toma el ascensor hasta el tejado. El piloto hará el resto y te proveerá la información que necesites."

El Comandante frunció el ceño. "¿No vienes?"

"No, El Consejo tiene otros usos para mí, pero sospecho que nos volveremos a ver."

"El Comandante asintió "Muy bien," extendió una mano que Patrick sacudió. "Gracias por la oportunidad, no los defraudare."

Patrick sonrió. "Vigilo Confiado."

"¿Perdón?"

"La frase de XCOM, "Soy vigilante. Soy Necesario."

"Ah, ya veo. Vigilo Confiado a ti también."

Patrick lo saludo y se alejó caminando.

El Comandante troto en la dirección opuesta.

* * *

El Comandante respiro el fresco aire de montaña y sonrió. A pesar de las circunstancias, estaba extático por liberarse de esa jaula adornada. No importa que tan cómoda sea, nunca se olvidó de que estaba enjaulado como un animal premiado. Y ahora la misma gente que lo había encerrado quería su ayuda.

Bueno, no jugarían con el esta vez. Sospechaba que la posibilidad de una invasión fue la razón por la que lo habían encerrado en primera lugar en vez de ejecutarlo. Sabia más de la amenaza que lo que le había contado al enviado de la ONU. Sabía sobre la incursión del Intruso y la tapadera que le siguió. No era sorprendente que el Consejo creía sabio prepararse para otra invasión.

 _Pero si la ONU pensaba que podrían encerrarme otra vez luego de que esto termine…_ No. No debía pensar sobre eso aun. Trata con la amenaza alienígena y luego averiguaría como tratar con la ONU. Estaba listo para dejar sus diferencias con la ONU de lado y trabajar con el Consejo, pero dudaba que ellos harían lo mismo. _Quizá se hicieron más inteligentes._ Bueno, lo habían elegido a él para comandar la defensa, así que eso era un punto a su favor.

El tejado estaba casi desierto, con una extraña aeronave en el medio, con su piloto dentro. La aeronave se veía como un transporte de tropas normal, excepto que era más pequeño, con extraños motores en la parte inferior de cada ala. Despegue vertical, ¿Quizá? Si es así, estaba impresionado. _La tecnología militar había avanzado mucho en 7 años._ O quizá XCOM tenía acceso a tecnología superior. Si, probablemente sea eso.

El piloto que lo esperaba dentro vestía un traje típico de aviación con un casco de piloto estándar. Cuando vio al Comandante se enderezo rápidamente y realizo un saludo militar.

"¡Comandante!" Declaro a lo alto.

"Descanso," el Comandante respondió automáticamente y el piloto se relajó. El Comandante aprecio la nave. "Nunca vi este diseño. ¿Nuevo o solamente tecnología de XCOM?"

El piloto apoyo su mano sobre el metal. "Tecnología de XCOM, Comandante. El Skyranger solo fue liberado como un prototipo el año pasado."

"Transporte de tropas, asumo."

"Correcto, Comandante. Diseñado para pequeños grupos de ataque, el Skyranger puede alcanzar cualquier lugar del mundo en menos de 6 horas.

El Comandante asintió con aprobación. "Impresionante. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, piloto?

"Jason Olgard. Identification: Big Sky."

El Comandante extendió su mano. "Un placer conocerte."

"El placer es mío, Comandante." El joven piloto dijo entusiasmadamente mientras tomaba la mano extendida.

El Comandante indico el Skyranger. "Me informaron que una misión ya está en proceso. Deberíamos ir a la base tan pronto como sea posible."

"De acuerdo." Con un silbido la rampa que llevaba dentro del Skyranger bajo y ambos entró al avión. El Comandante tomo uno de los 6 asientos y se ató a la nave. Jasón le dio una tableta y unos auriculares.

"Sera capaz de acceder la cámara de la armadura de cada soldado y dar órdenes si así lo quiere, "le explico Jasón. "Pero el Consejo le dejo un mensaje para que lo vea. Estaré despegando en 5 minutos Deberíamos llegar a la base en aproximadamente una hora."

El Comandante inclino su cabeza. "Gracias, Jasón."

Cuando se marchó, el Comandante encendió la tableta y un video se cargó. El mensaje del consejo. La silueta de un hombre detrás de un escritorio con una suave luz azul detrás del apareció. Su cara estaba oscurecida y su profunda voz sonaba parcialmente sintetizada.

"Hola Comandante.

Viendo la reciente incursión alienígena, este Consejo de Naciones ha convenido aprobar la activación del proyecto XCOM. Ha sido elegido para liderar esta iniciativa. Para observar y controlar nuestra primera y última línea de defensa. Sus esfuerzos tendrán un considerable impacto en el futuro de este planeta. Le pedimos que mantenga eso en mente mientras procede.

Buena suerte, Comandante."

Dejo descansar la tableta sobre su regazo una vez que finalizo el video y comenzó a acceder a las cámaras de los soldados.

 _Hora de empezar. Tengo un mundo que salvar._


	3. Capitulo 2: Primer Contacto-Sectoide

Primer Contacto: Sectoide

* * *

Operación: Estrella Caída

El silencio hubiera sido incomodo si no estuvieran yendo a luchar contra aliens.

Abby Gertrude intentaba mantenerse tranquila, agarrando su casco, intentando no mostrar signos de nerviosismo o terror. Pero por dentro esperaba que los hombres y mujeres con cascos que la rodeaban estuvieran luchando contra los mismos sentimientos que ella. Pero cuando observo el interior del Skyranger, cada uno de ellos eran claramente soldados. Cada uno tranquilo y familiarizado con su equipamiento. Solo otro día en el trabajo para ellos.

Pero no para ella.

Por la tercera vez pensó en las circunstancias que la habían llevado a unirse a un grupo militar secreto devoto a luchar contra aliens. Después de graduarse de la universidad de medicina, había estado mirando varias opciones de carrera, incluyendo la militar. Ahora que lo pensaba, probablemente era eso lo que atrajo la atención de XCOM, quienes enviaron a un hombre a hablar con ella.

Sabía desde el principio que era un reclutador militar, aunque sin ningún tipo de especificación, creyó que representaba a algún grupo de operaciones especiales. Al final, había estado un 50% en lo correcto. El hombre guardaba secretos, pero luego de amenazarlo con que se iría si no le respondía sus preguntas, revelo finalmente que representaba a un grupo paramilitar creado para luchar contra aliens, XCOM.

Se le había reído en la cara y le dijo que estaba bastante segura que se hubiera dado cuenta si aliens hubieran invadido la tierra, a lo que él le respondió que XCOM era una contingencia para esa situación en especial. Lo dijo totalmente serio y rápidamente dejo de tomarlo como una broma. Le había ofrecido continuar con su vida normal, con un generoso salario en la carrera que ella quiera elegir, pero si XCOM fuera movilizada, tendría que unirse en el frente de batalla.

En retrospectiva, aceptar esa oferta había sido increíblemente estúpido. Pero, ¿Quién podía culparla? ¿Cuáles eran las chances de una invasión alienígena? Astronómicamente pequeñas, creía. Además, necesitaba el dinero para pagar unas deudas de la universidad.

Afortunadamente, por razones no relacionadas a los aliens o a XCOM, había decidido unirse a los Marines como una cirujana de campo y _disfruto_ casi tres meses de entrenamiento básico antes de que tres hombres blindados apareciesen en el medio de la noche, para decirle que el proyecto XCOM había sido activado y que debía ir con ellos.

Habían volado hasta una base subterránea y rápidamente la equiparon con un tipo de armadura de combate (¡que resulto ser sorprendentemente ligera!), le tiraron un rifle de asalto y una pistola sobre sus manos y le ordenaron, junto a otros 5, entrar al avión, llamado Skyranger. Se había aislado durante la mayoría de todo esto, incapaz o reacia a procesar por completo lo que estaba sucediendo. Asintió y siguió órdenes como un buen soldado. Recién ahora se daba cuenta que tanto la situación la superaba.

Apenas sabía disparar un arma, mucho menos estar en el frente de una guerra contra una especie mucho más avanzada. Era una médica, no un soldado, e intento decírselo al hombre que la equipo. Su respuesta fue: "¡Bien! Necesitamos tantos como tu como sea posible. Toma esto en caso que lo necesites." Dijo dándole un pequeño dispositivo rectangular con un pequeño mango y un igual de pequeño hocico en la punta. "Botiquín," explico. "Usa nanotecnología para cerrar heridas y reparar órganos dañados. Aunque solo tiene pocas cargas, úsala bien. Si esto pasa, sigues teniendo tus herramientas de cirugía."

Siendo honestos, si no estuviera siendo enviada a una probable muerte, estaría sorprendida y extática de que algo como ese "Botiquín" se haya inventado. Era capaz de ver tantas posibilidades abiertas por su uso.

Mientras hablaba con otro soldado, aprendió que ese botiquín no era el único avance de XCOM. El brasilero, Kim Cortez, le dijo que las armas que les dieron estaban por lo menos cinco años por delante del resto del mundo, diez para las armaduras.

Probablemente había otras invenciones de XCOM que todavía no había visto, y ansiaba aprender exactamente que eran.

Si sobrevivía a la misión.

Además de con Kim, no había hablado mucho con cualquiera de los otros soldados en el Skyranger. Lo único que se le dijo es que el Supervisor del escuadrón era Liam Gáster, quien daba la casualidad era el tipo grandote sentado a su lado. _Supervisor,_ una elección de palabras extrañas. La mayoría de organizaciones militares utilizaban términos como Líder o Comandante. Pero ya se estaba haciendo claro que XCOM no era una organización militar ordinaria. De hecho, no estaba convencida del todo de que sea una. Parecía funcionar más como una unidad de Fuerzas Especiales más que un ejército.

" _Atención Asaltantes. Están de camino a Georgia,_ " levanto la mirada a donde estaba instalado el parlante. Frunció el ceño, intentando recordar esa voz. Les había hablado brevemente antes de salir… ¿Quién era? " _Perdimos comunicaciones con el pueblo hace casi doce horas, si tenemos suerte, quizá haya sobrevivientes. Monitorizaremos desde Base."_ Bradford. Ese era su nombre. Oficial Central Bradford.

"Asumiendo que estos aliens existen." La mujer sentada a su otro lado murmullo.

"¿No crees que existan?" Pregunto Abby, con tal de iniciar conversación.

Dejo escapar un bufido, su casco endureciendo el sonido. "Digamos que estoy escéptica. ¿No crees que si hubiera una invasión, más gente además de XCOM sabrían?"

"Dudo que nos hubieran movilizado si no estuvieran seguros, "el hombre a su derecha interrumpió, su acento francés sumamente pronunciado. "Sería una pérdida de tiempo de otra forma."

La mujer se apoyó contra el respaldo y Abby supuso que estaba sonriendo. "Seguro, Shawn. No hay ninguna forma de que XCOM se haya equivocado."

"Esperemos que así sea." Murmuro Abby por lo bajo, juntando sus manos.

La mujer se le giro y la observo. "¿Tu primera misión?"

"Si." Respondió tranquila.

"Solo mantente cubierta y sigue las ordenes," Liam Jaster hablo de repente. "Lo harás bien."

"Gracias."

"Huh," Comento la mujer. "No creí que reclutaran a civiles. ¿Qué eras antes?"

"Cirujana. Especialista en operaciones de alto riesgo o limitadas por el tiempo."

El hombre senado a la derecha de Liam silbo. "Medico de combate, bien. Me alegra que estés aquí, aunque si todos hacemos nuestro trabajo bien, no te necesitaremos."

"Exacto," la mujer asintió. Extendió su mano hacia Abby. "Myra Rodríguez, ex miembro de la GAFE mexicana."

Abby encontró su mano con la de Myra. "Abby Gertrude, ex miembro de tres meses de los Marines."

Myra dejó escapar una corta risa. "Bueno, al menos sabes cómo usar un arma."

"Ya que estamos introduciéndonos," dijo el hombre a su derecha. "Shawn Cage, ex soldado francés. No es tan impresionante como las fuerzas especiales mexicanas, Myra, pero soy bastante bueno en lo que hago."

"Ya lo veremos, seguro." Myra apunto al hombre sentado al lado de Liam. "Tú sigues."

El hombre suspiro, amplificado por su casco. "Ernest Sims, Brigada tres de la Infantería Irlandesa."

Liam miro a su alrededor a los soldados que esperaban que responda. "Ya saben quién soy, no necesito repetirme."

"Vamos," Insistió Shawn. "Todos tenemos historias diversas, tuviste que haber venido de algún lugar."

"Bien, Liam Jaster, clasificado."

"Estafa," Comento de buena manera Myra. "¿Hay algo que puedas contarnos?"

Liam la miro directamente. "¿De en serio quieres saber?"

Abby cruzo sus brazos. "Creo que todos quieren."

"Muy bien, era un operativo anti terrorista."

Shawn chirrió sus dientes, "¿Quieres decir que trabajaste para…?"

"Anti terrorismo ruso. Nunca tuve el placer de conocer al "Comandante" de renombre."

Abby sintió alivio al oír eso. No estaba segura como se sentiría si uno de los soldados del Comandante trabajara con ellos. No debería culpar a todos por las acciones de un hombre, pero aun así… Si por lo menos un cuarto de las historias que escucho sobre el Comandante y su "Guerra contra el terror" eran ciertas, sin contar la atrocidad final…

Bueno, estaba muerto. Y creía firmemente que estaba ardiendo en un nivel especial del Infierno para gente como él. Sacudió su cabeza, eliminando esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Miro a Kim. "Tu turno." Dijo, inclinando su cabeza en su dirección.

"Kim Cortez, ex marino de la fuerza naval brasilera."

Myra asintió. "Un gusto conocerlos a todos. Hagamos nuestro trabajo así podemos volver a nuestros hogares."

Liam asintió también. "De acuerdo."

" _Este es Fallen Sky a Asaltante 1,"_ los interrumpió su piloto. " _Casi llegamos a la zona de aterrizaje. Prepárense para despliegue_.".

"¡A sus posiciones!" Liam les ordeno. Todos se pararon y tomaron una de las manijas de la nave. Abby giro su casco y se lo puso. Con un silbido de aire y un *clic* se quedó ciega por un momento. Se sobresaltó cuando una interfaz se encendió y su pantalla se llenaba con información.

En la esquina inferior derecha de su interfaz había una pequeña replica de su rifle, con un contador de munición. _¿Los trajes están conectados a las armas?_ Eso parecía. Opuesto a eso estaba su nombre y su rango: "Soldado Abby Gertrude." En el centro inferior había varios iconos, una granada y una cruz medica con un 1x y un 2x, respectivamente. Era increíble lo sofisticada que era esta tecnología. Asumió que si usaba la granada que le habían dado, el número debajo del icono de la granada se pondría en 0. Increíble.

Se paró y tomo la manija mientras miraba a su alrededor y descubría que si se concentraba en uno de los soldados, su nombre y rango se mostraría en un pequeño rectángulo sobre ellos.

" _Despliegue en treinta segundos._ " La advertencia de Fallen Sky.

"¡Prepárense para el aterrizaje!" ordeno Liam, moviendo sus pies a una postura más segura. Cada uno hizo lo mismo, aunque cada uno tenía sus diferencias. El avión templo pero ninguno se sacudió.

"Contacto." Declaro Liam, soltando la manija. "Preparen sus armas."

Hubo un traqueteo y un silbido mientras los rifles de asalto se descolgaban de sus lugares en la armadura. El corazón a mil, Abby alcanzo el suyo y se alivió cuando sus manos apenas temblaron.

Con un chillido del metal, la rampa bajo hasta el pavimento con un _clang_.

"¡Desplieguen! " Ordeno Liam, y se apresuraron hacia la calle.

Con un fuerte ruido, la rampa se cerró y el Skyranger se elevó.

" _Fallen Sky a Central. El equipo de Asalto ha sido desplegado en la entrada del pueblo. Iniciando protocolo Ojo de Águila. Supervisor del escuadrón, use la radio para la extracción."_

"Entendido Fallen Sky," replico Liam. "Central, aquí el Supervisor del escuadrón Liam Jester. Estamos preparados para limpiar el pueblo. ¿Permiso para proceder?"

" _Permiso concedido. Traigan todo civil sobreviviente para interrogarlos."_

"Entendido, Supervisor Jaster fuera." Se giró hacia ellos.

Mientras hablaba, Abby miro a su alrededor. El pueblo era más bien pequeño por lo que podía ver. En frente de ella había unos edificios de oficinas grandes y unas pequeñas tiendas, como las que se suelen encontrar en las partes viejas del pueblo. Había incluso más edificios a los lados. La tarea parecía desalentadora. ¿Cómo podrían ellos seis ver toda el área?

"¡Escuchen!" Comenzó Liam. "Vamos a empezar verificando esta calle, Habrá dos equipos, uno por cada lado. Abby, Shawn, y yo tomaremos la izquierda, Myra, Kim y Ernest toman la derecha. ¿Preguntas?"

Sentía que era obvio, pero nadie lo preguntaba. "¿Cómo vamos a limpiar todo el pueblo solo nosotros?" Probablemente era una pregunta estúpida, pero era su primera misión. Le perdonarían preguntar cosas básicas, ¿No?

"No lo vamos a hacer," le respondió. "La última vez que esto paso, varios capullos fueron encontrados. Si los manoseamos un poco, los aliens vendrán a investigar."

"Así que… ¿estamos buscando evidencia de actividad alienígena?"

"Correcto. Ahora, síganme." Caminaron tranquilamente hasta una puerta cerrad aquí llevaba a una joyería. Shawn y Liam se posicionaron a cada lado de la puerta mientras ella se asomaba desde la esquina. Apretó su rifle más fuertemente, dando lo mejor para superar el temblor que recorría su cuerpo a causa de la adrenalina.

Liam tomo suavemente el picaporte y empujo. Al no ver nada, entro cargando, Abby manteniendo la respiración.

" _Limpio."_ Escucho, y dejó escapar una bocanada de aire.

"Abby, ven conmigo. Shawn, quédate afuera y procede lentamente."

"Copiado, Supervisor."

Abby entro rápidamente al edificio y se refugió detrás de una estantería. _Respira profundo._ Nada por aquí, nada aun. Liam también se escondió detrás de la estantería, y le señalo hacia arriba.

"Parpadea dos veces.", susurro. Frunció el ceño pero le hizo caso, y se sorprendió cuando su interfaz se llenó de imágenes.

"Marcadores de la integridad de la cobertura," explicaba. "Mientras más lleno este el escudo, mejor será la cobertura. Puede distraerte, lo sé, pero también puede salvarte en un tiroteo. ¿Entendido?"

Asintió, pestañeo dos veces y los escudos azules desaparecieron. Liam apunto hacia la puerta al otro lado de la tienda. "Esa puerta conecta estos edificios. Vamos a movernos lentamente hasta alcanzarla. Mantén tus ojos abiertos y nunca te quedes al descubierto. ¿Lista?"

Encontró difícil hablar, así que solo asintió. Los dos avanzaron a través de la tienda, lenta y cuidadosamente. Probablemente ella pasaba con demasiado cuidado, pero aprecio como Liam bajaba a su paso para acompañarla. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta y tomaron posiciones a su lado.

"Supervisor, _"_ comenzó a decir cuando la voz de Shawn la interrumpió. " _Encontré uno de los capullos. Instrucciones para proceder."_

"Espérame allí, "ordeno Liam. Girándose a Abby, continúo. "Asume posición de Guardia, sabrás de mi pronto."

"¿Guardia?"

"Perdón, termino militar. Significa que vigiles en caso de hostiles y estés lista para disparar. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí señor."

Abrió la puerta en silencio y lentamente, así no se sorprendería si algo la atravesara. Entonces se marchó, aunque no sin antes darle un golpecito en el hombro, dándole confianza. Los segundos se alargaban como minutos mientras miraba frenéticamente a través de la puerta, en todas las direcciones, en busca de _algo_. Siguió así durante lo que le pareció una eternidad y echo un vistazo al reloj de la tienda.

Cinco minutos.

 _¿De en serio?_ Se permitió relajarse un momento. No había forma que pudiera mantener este nivel de atención sin que algo en ella se rompiera. _Respiraciones profundas, inspirar y exhalar._

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su rifle se levantó cuando escucho un movimiento más adelante y su cuerpo volvió a comenzar a temblar. Miro frenéticamente a cada lado, intentando encontrar el origen del ruido. El temblor solo empeoro cuando escucho chirridos que _no sonaban normales_.

"¡Creo que escuche algo!" siseo dentro de su casco.

" _No me sorprende_ ," respondió Liam. " _Shawn está tocando el capullo, más bien capsula, quizá tengamos_ -"

"¡No!" casi grito, su voz temblorosa. "¡Hay algo en este edificio!"

" _Entendido. Mantente calma Abby, Shawn está de camino."_

" _Gracias", dijo empáticamente, calmándose ante la idea de no estar sola._

 _Camino hacia atrás, mirando hacia la tienda conectora, cuando lo vio._

Una cosa gris, pequeña y desnuda, con largos dedos, gran cabeza, ojos saltones, sin cara y _algo_ pegado a su brazo.

"¡Contacto!" Grito, y disparo sin control con su rifle.

Cada bala fallo, obviamente, y el alíen se escabullo en cuatro patas, tomando cobertura detrás de un escritorio. A través de sus disparos, vio a otras tres de esas cosas, todas tomando cobertura.

" _Myra! ¡Converge en la posición de Abby inmediatamente!"_

" _¡Estoy en eso!"_

" _Abby, ¿Cuántos hay allí?"_

"Yo, yo…" tartamudeo mientras escuchaba los extraños sonidos terríficamente cerca de ella. Un verde rayo de _algo_ golpeo la columna que estaba a su lado.

" _¡Responde! ¿Cuántos?"_

" _¡_ Cuatro!" Grito. "¿¡En el edificio conector!?"

" _Entendido, Shawn, ¡dales algo sobre lo que pensar!"_

Decidió que se arriesgaría y se asomaría. Su interfaz brillo con una retícula en la gran cabeza del alíen. Parecía estar chirriando a sus amigos, así que alzo su rifle y se sorprendió cuando un porcentaje apareció al lado de la cabeza. Frunció su ceño, insegura de que era. El porcentaje variaba rápidamente cuando intento alinear un tiro. ¿Estaba diciéndole que tan probable era que le diera?

Gasto unos preciosos segundos intentando alinear un tiro, pero no pudo conseguir que el indicador pasara de sesenta por ciento. Bueno, era lo mejor que iba a conseguir. Apretó el gatillo y retrocedió ante el retroceso, pero fue premiada con la hermosa vista del alíen muerto sobre un charco de sangre amarilla.

"¡Lo hice!" Exclamo, exaltada. "¡Le di a uno!"

" _Buen tiro,"_ llego la voz de Shawn. "¡ _Mi turno!"_

Parpadeo dos veces y el indicador de cobertura apareció. Estaba en cobertura decente por ahora y sintió que era mejor no moverse. Una explosión sacudió el edificio, y se asomó para ver que la mayor parte de la pared había desaparecido. Los aliens, viéndose flanqueados, se escabulleron, chirriando furiosamente. Tomo la oportunidad para intentar un tiro de treinta por ciento, que obviamente fallo.

Shawn y Liam tuvieron más suerte. Sus balas penetraron impactaron en los aliens que se retiraban... Uno murió instantáneamente, mientras que otro fue herido en la pierna. Este se arrastraba cuando Shawn abandono todo cuidado y corrió contra él. Demasiado herido para responder, la creatura lo miro mientras gastaba su cargador a quemarropa sobre su cara.

" _¡Supervisor!"_ La voz de Myra apareció. " _Hicimos contacto con… ¡algo!"_

" _¿Pequeñas creaturas grises?"_ Intuyo Liam mientras tomaban posiciones para arrinconar al último alíen.

" _Afirmativo, cuatro para ser exacta. Nos encargamos de uno ya, podemos encargarnos."_

" _Entendido,"_ entendió Liam mientras verdes rayos volaban cerca de su cabeza. "¡Fallo!" rugió hacia Abby y Shawn. "¡Devuelvan el fuego!"

Intento apuntar, pero el alíen tenía una buena cobertura detrás de la ventana. Por más que intentara, no podía conseguir más que cuarenta por ciento. Activo el indicador de cobertura, y vio una que le daría un mejor ángulo. Corrió contra esa cobertura, sin darse cuenta que el alíen se estaba levantando para disparar.

"¡AL SUELO!" Shawn grito y sin pensar Abby colapso contra el suelo cuando los rayos verdes le pasaron por sobre su cabeza, fallando por poco.

"¡Fuego de cobertura!" Liam grito y el sonido de disparos lleno el aire. Yaciendo plana contra el suelo, con el sonido de madera crujiendo por sobre ella, no podía ver si le habían dado a algo.

Escucho la voz de Shawn en su oído. "Abby, arrástrate de ahí. ¡Lentamente!" Y así lo hizo hasta que sintió una pared, y al mirarla, se dio cuenta que estaba justo del otro lado de la ventana detrás de la cual se escondía el alíen.

El pánico casi la supero y comenzó a hiperventilar.

"Abby, lanza la granada por la ventana." Le ordeno Liam, y entonces noto un extraño lazo purpura que iba directamente hacia él, pero tan tenue que no estaba segura si se lo imaginaba. "¡Ah…!" Liam sostuvo su cabeza.

"¿Qué sucede?" Shawn demando saber mientras disparaba.

"La cabeza… algo… no estoy pensando claramente…"

"Abby, ¡lanza la granada!"

"¡Me volara a mí también a este rango!"

"¡Tienes una AP! ¡Estarás bien!"

"¿¡Que!?"

"¡Solo hazlo!"

Tomo la granada y tiro de la anilla, rezando para no matarse y la lanzo sobre la ventana. Escucho la descarga y el chillido alienígeno, creyó que había funcionado. Shawn corrió hasta la ventana y se asomó sobre esta.

"Muerto," comento, cabeceando hacia ella. "Buen lanzamiento."

Le respondió a través de suspiros temblorosos. "Gracias, creí que iba a morir. ¿Qué clase de granada es esa?"

"Velo por ti misma." Se levantó y miro sobre la ventana. Si no hubiera sido una cirujana, quizá hubiera vomitado. El alíen yacía separado en varias partes, metralla saliendo de su cuerpo y con gran parte de su piel arrancada.

"Granada Anti Personal," Continuo Shawn. "Absolutamente mortal contra soldados sin armadura. Y Aliens también, parece."

Se volvieron hacia Liam y Abby se arrodillo a su lado. Shawn se mantuvo alejado. "Esta es tu especialidad doc."

No lo escucho. "¿Liam? ¿Puedes oírme?"

Tosió. "Si, sí, estoy bien."

"No sonabas bien,"

"No lo estaba. Pero ya termino, creo que ese alíen me hizo algo."

"¿Qué?"

Gruño. "Era como tener una migraña, pero peor. No podía pensar claramente y mi visión se puso borrosa. ¿O quizá era mi imaginación? De todas formas, mi habilidad para concentrarme se vio seriamente comprometida."

Ella cabeceo. "Hare lo que pueda para ayudarte. Pero uno de los doctores en la Base debería revisarte."

" _Myra aquí,"_ interrumpió su voz. " _Todas las amenazas han sido neutralizadas. Creo que ese era el último."_

Abby lo ayudo a levantarse. "Buen trabajo," le dijo a Myra. "Terminamos aquí. Si hubiera más, hubieran venido a ayudar. Llamare a Fallen Sky. Terminamos." Liam se soltó de ella con cuidado y comenzó a caminar hacia el punto de extracción con Abby y Shawn siguiéndolo de cerca.

"Fallen Sky, soy Supervisor Jaster. Terminamos. Envíen la extracción y la recuperación de artefactos."

" _Entendido, Supervisor Jaster. Llegando en cinco minutos. Buen trabajo ahí abajo."_

"¿Recuperación de artefactos?" Pregunto Abby.

"XCOM quiere todos los cuerpos de los aliens y sus armas para estudiarlas," Respondió Shawn. "Recuperación de Artefactos simplemente significa recuperar los cadáveres y los dispositivos."

Asintió. Con suerte, quien estaba a cargo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Dejo escapar un largo suspiro. Había terminado. Lo había logrado y había conseguido un par de bajas. No fue un mal día, considerando todo.

"Estuvo bien." Dijo, sonriendo.

"Estoy de acuerdo," asintió Shawn. "Lo hiciste bien, para una recluta."

Lo golpeo en el brazo. "Creo que mate a dos de ellos, ¿Cuántos mataste tú?"

Se rio entre dientes. "Buen punto."

"Guárdense la celebración," interrumpió Liam. "Tuvimos suerte. Los sorprendimos, y no podemos depender de eso otra vez. Solo va a ponerse más difícil de ahora en adelante."

"Aguafiestas." Murmuro Shawn.

Por más que sabía que estaba en lo correcto, Abby sintió orgullo por lo que había logrado hoy. Quizá no signifique mucho a larga escala, pero era un comienzo y se sentía mucho mejor preparada para lo que sea que fuera a venir. Cuando el Skyranger aterrizo con un rugido de sus motores, se colgó su rifle y comenzó a caminar hacia el avión que la llevaría a su nuevo hogar.

* * *

El Comandante apago la tableta y se apoyó sobre el respaldo. Había considerado brevemente tomar comando varias veces, pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo hasta saber más sobre las capacidades de XCOM.

Así que, tenía pruebas de que los aliens eran de hecho reales y que conducían operaciones en la Tierra. No era que no lo creía antes… pero una cosa era que le dijeran que estaba sucediendo y otra era verlo el mismo. Dudaba mucho que esos aliens fueran los únicos, basado solamente en su apariencia ya que eran muy débiles para sostener una invasión.

No, el soldado Jaster estaba en lo correcto. Era solo el comienzo.

Frunció el entre cejo. Sinceramente esperaba que la Base de XCOM tuviera una cantidad de información decente, porque era el elemento más esencial para ganar una guerra. Necesitaba sus tácticas, fuerzas, debilidades y estrategias y solo podría hacer conjeturas básicas basadas en la corta pelea que había visto.

Pero sospechaba que iba a tener que empezar de la nada. Apreciaba un desafío, pero el tiempo era esencial aquí. No podía pasarse años analizándolos y luego actuar. Tenía que defender a la Tierra _ahora_. Lamentablemente, no habría tiempo para sus planes usuales. Una lástima, pero podría lograrlo.

Al menos parecía tener soldados excelentes. XCOM no había escatimado en reclutar a los mejores, o eso parecía. Rodríguez y Jaster parecían excelentes líderes, exceptuando algunas decisiones cuestionables, pero eso lo podía arreglar. El resto habían hecho su trabajo bien y se había impresionado con la civil en particular. Casi entra en pánico varias veces, pero aun así se mantuvo compuesta. Impresionante. Los civiles tienden a funcionar pobremente en tiroteos, sin mencionar contra aliens. Tendría que observarla.

El ruso, Liam Jaster quizá sea un problema. Todo dependía que tanto de su pasado el Consejo decida revelar. Si eran inteligentes esa sería una decisión que le dejarían a él. Basado en el pequeño intercambio que había tenido en el Skyranger, no tenían exactamente buenos pensamientos sobre él. Poco importante. Le había dejado de importar la opinión pública a menos que lo afectase directamente y no veía razón para empezar ahora.

"Este es Big Sky," Jasón le informo, interrumpiendo su tren de pensamiento. "Comandante, llegaremos a la Base de XCOM en tres minutos. En espera."

El Comandante se engancho y unió sus manos. Estaba curioso de ver las capacidades del proyecto XCOM y, más importante, tomar el control del mismo.

* * *

Reporte Post-Acción

Operación: Estrella Caída

Personal:

Asalto 1 (Supervisor del Escuadrón): _Soldado_ Liam Jaster

Estado: Activo

Muertes confirmadas: 1

Asalto 2: Soldado Myra Rodríguez

Estado: Activa

Muertes confirmadas: 3

Asalto 3: Soldado Ernest Sims

Estado: Activo

Muertes confirmadas: 1

Asalto 4: Soldado Shawn Cage

Estado: Activo

Muertes confirmadas: 1

Asalto 5: Soldado Kim Cortez

Estado: Activo

Muertes confirmadas: 0

Asalto 6: Soldado Abigail Gertrude

Estado: Activo

Muertes confirmadas

Director de la misión: Oficial Central Bradford

Piloto: Tristan Ward – Código: "Fallen Sky"

 _Artefactos recuperados:_

-6x Cadáveres alienígenas (Daño moderado)

-1x Cadáver alienígena (Daño aceptable)

-1x Cadáver alienígena (Insalvable)

-12x Fragmentos de armas Alienígenas

-6x Aleaciones alienígenas

-2x Capsulas alienígenas


	4. Capitulo 3: La Ciudadela

La Ciudadela

* * *

Cuarteles Generales de XCOM

El comandante se soltó y se puso de pie. Giro sus hombros mientras la rampa descendía con un silbido prolongado. Comenzó a caminar y salto del borde de la rampa, no queriendo esperar a que toque el suelo. Unió sus manos detrás de su espalda y dio un primer vistazo al hangar en el que se encontraba.

Era pequeño comparado a hangares militares tradicionales. El lugar era un poco más grande que un estadio de baseball, pero cuando miro hacia arriba vio espacios hundidos en las paredes que sostenían jets de ataque. Llego a contar 6, no eran muchos, pero probablemente tenían mejoras que no serian fácilmente reproducibles. Tendría que ver sus capacidades.

Una puerta en la pared opuesta a el se deslizo y un hombre la atravesó. Vistiendo un suéter verde y unos auriculares, el Comandante asumió que era un analista, quizá el líder. Comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el hombre se frenó y le dio un saludo militar.

"Bienvenido a Base XCOM, Comandante," comenzó. "Soy el Oficial Central Bradford."

"Bradford," repitió el Comandante. "Tu dirigiste la primera operación, ¿No?"

"Si, Comandante. De haber sabido que estaba tan cerca hubiera esperado su llegada."

El Comandante sonrió. "Tranquilo. No, si hubiera esperado, los aliens se hubieran ido y no tendríamos nada."

Bradford se relajo, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta. "¿Asumo que tus tareas involucran el análisis y la administración?" Pregunto el Comandante mientras atravesaban la puerta hacia un pasillo iluminado.

"Si, Comandante. Mis esfuerzos le permitirán concentrarse en los grandes aspectos sin mezclarse en los detalles diarios, mientras le proveo consejos tácticos."

Sonrió. "Lo aprecio. Aunque si necesita algo de mí, no se moleste en preguntar."

"Lo mantendré en mente, Comandante," Respondió Bradford con mucho tacto. "Pero el Consejo cree que debería concentrarse plenamente en la amenaza alíen-"

El Comandante alzo una mano cuando giraron. "Aclaremos una cosa, Bradford. Solo porque el Consejo quiere o espera algo no significa que lo conseguirán. La gente bajo mi mando son más importantes, y eso lo incluye."

Bradford estaba claramente confundido. "Ah, le agradezco Comandante. Pero le sugiero que no antagonice al Consejo."

"Siempre y cuando trabajen conmigo, no lo hare."

Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos. "¿Cuánto le conto el Consejo sobre mi?" Pregunto.

"Me contaron que dirigió varios equipos en Operaciones Negras y tiene gran experiencia en servicios de Inteligencia y Guerra de Guerrillas, "Bradford encogió sus hombros. "Nada especifico, pero confió en que el Consejo hizo lo correcto."

El Comandante echo un vistazo a su alrededor, y las esquinas de sus labios se alzaron. "Aunque… Le gustaría saber, ¿no?"

Con tanto tacto como siempre, Bradford respondió. "Es su prerrogativa, Comandante."

Suspiro. El respeto por la cadena de mandos era excelente, hasta cierto punto. Una de las razones por las que prefería trabajo de espionaje era porque la atmosfera era mucho más relajada. O al menos siempre fue así para él. Las personas que tenían preguntas o problemas por el eran impulsadas a decirlas y dar su perspectiva. Despreciaba cuando la gente se mantenía callada por un respeto mal guiado a la cadena de mando. Bueno, esa sería una de las primeras cosas que cambiaria.

"Era un cazador de terroristas," le conto, Bradford se endureció involuntariamente. "Y si, trabaje en _Su_ equipo."

"Eh… si no le molesta que pregunte…"

"No me molesta."

"¿Que tan… involucrado, estaba?"

"Bastante. Hasta que mato al Vicepresidente de los Estados Unidos."

"Ya… veo."

Se detuvieron, y Bradford lo enfrento. "¿Sera esto un problema?" Pregunto.

Bradford lo pensó. "No señor. Sea lo que sea en lo que… se involucró… está en el pasado. Aunque aprecio que me lo contase."

Asintió. "No hace falta. Esto no va a funcionar como una operación miliar típica, Bradford. No debe tener miedo de dar su opinión simplemente porque quizá no esté de acuerdo. Me gusta alentar las diferentes perspectivas y tengo una política abierta. Si quiere hablar algo conmigo, no tema hacerlo. Informe al resto, si puede, será más efectivo si se los dice usted."

"Lo hare, Comandante." Prometió Bradford. Al final del pasillo, la puerta se abrió con un silbido, y pasaron a otra sala.

Computadoras y monitores estaban puestas a través de la sala en una formación cuadrada, todas rodeando la obvia pieza central, un globo terráqueo holográfico. Los analistas estaban en sus estaciones y apenas notaron la nueva llegada.

"Bienvenido a Control de Misión, Comandante," Declaro Bradford. "Aquí es donde encontramos y analizamos actividad alienígena, mientras supervisamos operaciones actuales."

"Impresionante. "Comento el Comandante. "¿Es difícil localizar actividad alienígena?"

Bradford se rasco la cabeza. "Por el momento, sí. Pero es esperado. Mi equipo está mejorando constantemente en reconocer y marcar señales alienígenas. El Doctor Shen ha diseñado un satélite que facilita nuestro trabajo, pero la producción esperaba su aprobación."

"¿Doctor Shen?"

"El cabecilla de Ingeniería XCOM." Explico Bradford. "Sígame por aquí."

* * *

El ala de Ingeniería era impresionante, por decir lo mas minimo.

Cintas transportadoras con brazos de ensamblaje robóticos estaban localizadas a lo largo de la pared, y había estaciones de trabajo esparcidas por el lugar, alguna de ellas con ingenieros trabajando.

"¡Dr. Shen!" Llamo Bradford a uno de los ingenieros. El hombre se irguió y levanto sus gafas protectoras. Era el hombre más viejo que el Comandante había visto hasta ahora allí. Pero no tenía dudas de que el hombre de calvicie incipiente era el mejor en lo que hacía.

"Ah, Comandante, me alegra que se pase por aquí." Lo saludo mientras ajustaba sus anteojos.

El Comandante inclino su cabeza mientras tomaba su mano. "Dr. Shen. Un placer conocerlo. Tiene una operación increíble aquí."

Shen sonrió con orgullo. "Así es. Cualquier cosa que puedan soñar en los laboratorios, podemos construir aquí. Puedo decir con orgullo que nuestro pequeño taller es el mejor en el mundo."

"Es bueno escucharlo," Dijo El Comandante. "Porque necesitaremos cada ventaja que tengamos contra los aliens."

"Mi equipo y yo haremos lo mejor que podamos," Prometió Shen. "Si tiene tiempo más tarde, me gustaría mostrarle algunos diseños preliminares y tecnología que espera su aprobación."

"Me asegurare de volver," Prometió el comandante. "Me causa curiosidad saber sus capacidades."

"Lo espero." Replico Shen con una sonrisa.

Dejaron a Shen con su trabajo y se alejaron.

"¿A dónde ahora?" Pregunto el Comandante.

"Los Laboratorios de Investigación," Respondió Bradford. "Por aquí."

* * *

Los laboratorios eran más pequeños que la bahía de Ingeniería. Pero igual de sofisticado. Había mesas cubiertas con equipamiento de laboratorio esparcidas por todo el lugar, con algunos científicos trabajando en estas. Una de las paredes tenia tubos que asumió eran para almacenar muestras. Una mujer noto su entrada y camino hacia ellos.

Alzo una ceja cuando vio a la alemana de cabello marrón y filosa lengua en una bata de XCOM. Interesante. No esperaba verla aquí.

"Comandante," Lo aludo. Su acento no era tan pronunciado como lo recordaba. "Un placer conocerlo, Soy la doctora-"

"Vahlen," Completo la frase con una pequeña sonrisa. "Dra. Vahlen. No esperaba verla aquí."

Retrocedió un paso, claramente sorprendida. Bradford estaba igual de confundido. "Ustedes… ¿Se conocen?'"

El Comandante sacudió la cabeza. "No personalmente. Pero la desaparición de una de las científicas más prominentes del mundo desaparece repentinamente sin cobertura mediática, tiende a atraer la atención de cierta gente. Como yo."

Observo a la mujer que apretaba la tableta en sus manos. "Me preguntaba que te había pasado. Desapareciste hace ocho años, llevándome a sospechar que fuiste una víctima de la Guerra Contra el Terror."

Vahlen recupero la voz. "Me alegra decir que no lo fui, Comandante. Aunque hubo situaciones peliagudas."

"Me imagino. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo estos últimos años?"

Se giró, abriendo sus brazos para abarcar el salón. "Preparando. _Aquí_ es donde toda la investigación y desarrollo de XCOM ocurre. Con la ayuda del Dr. Shen y su equipo fuimos capaces de alcanzar el máximo desarrollo de la tecnología en nuestras armas y armadura contra la amenaza alienígena. Lamentablemente, nos dimos contra una pared debido a la falta de recursos avanzados. Pero ahora que los aliens se nos revelaron, me gustaría empezar a investigar su tecnología para usarla contra ellos."

El Comandante cabeceo en aceptación. "Compila una lista de proyectos para mí. Quiero al menos tres para cuando vuelva. Entonces discutiremos específicas cosas. Quiero saber todo sobre estas creaturas."

"Ambos estamos de acuerdo en eso," asintió entusiasmada. "Empezare de inmediato."

* * *

"Esta es la sala de Situación, Comandante." Explicaba Bradford mientras entraban en la última sala mayor. Era del tamaño de un salón de conferencia, con una mesa con un hológrafo en el medio, y un mapa masivo que ocupaba toda la pared enfrente de esta. En esta pantalla había un mapa de la Tierra y a cada lado estaba el nombre de 16 países con cinco rombos detrás de cada uno.

"Mantenemos vigilado el pánico civil en cada país del Consejo," Explico Bradford. "Cada rombo se pondrá rojo si el pánico aumenta. Si el pánico se sale de control ese miembro del Consejo quizá salga del proyecto XCOM."

"Una amenaza vacía," disminuyo el Comandante. "A menos que haya otra organización como nosotros, no tienen a nadie para protegerlos. Abandonar el proyecto no tendría sentido."

"Espero que este en lo correcto," respondió Bradford, claramente no convencido. "Hablando de eso, el Consejo desea hablar con usted ahora."

Presiono un botón y el mapa y los nombres desaparecieron, y fueron reemplazados por la imagen del representante del Consejo que lo había bienvenido en el video inicial.

"Quiero hablar con él," le dijo a Bradford. "Solo."

Bradford asintió. "Claro, Comandante." Una vez que la puerta se cerró, cruzo sus brazos y miro al Intermediario.

"Presumo que representas al Consejo. Tengo algunas preguntas."

" _Tu tono es innecesario. Responderé."_

"Bien, ¿Porque me quieren? ¿Es esta la razón por la que no me ejecutaron?"

" _Correcto, Comandante. Aunque sus métodos eran, y aun son, extremos, sentimos que serían necesarios en el caso de una invasión extraterrestre."_

"Dices eso," El Comandante alzo una ceja escéptica. "El momento en el que haga algo "extremo", el Consejo pedirá mi cabeza. Otra vez."

" _No somos las Naciones Unidas, Comandante. La mayor parte del Consejo prefiere que mantenga autonomía total. Pero algunos quizá sientan… distinto."_

Suspiro. "Claro, ¿Por qué esperaría algo distinto? Así que lo diré una sola vez, "Comenzó a caminar mientras el intermediario lo veía. "Déjeme ser completamente claro. Si tratan de limitarme, los ignorare. Si intentan eliminarme, devolveré el favor. Si quieren que haga un trabajo, _déjenme hacerlo_. ¿Soy lo suficientemente claro?"

" _Perfectamente, Comandante. Pero no puedo garantizarle la completa aprobación de sus acciones."_

"Yo me preocupare por eso," Dijo El Comandante. "Ahora, por lo que me cuenta parece que elegirme no fue una decisión unánime. ¿Quién se opuso?"

" _Esa información es-"_

"Quienes. Eran." El Intermediario quedo en silencio, y el Comandante dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración.

"Escúcheme, puede contármelo así me preparo para la caída inevitable, o tendré que llegar a mis propias conclusiones. ¿Cuál salida le queda mejor?"

" _Implica que ya tiene… planes controversiales. ¿Podría darme alguna indicación del… alcance… de estos?"_

El Comandante frunció el ceño. "No tengo nada en concreto. Estuve al mando menos de un día. Pero esto es la Guerra. No me sorprendería si algunos países tienen que ser sacrificados. Ciudades anexadas o capturadas quizá tengan que ser anexadas. Hare lo necesario para minimizar bajas civiles, pero no será mi prioridad."

" _Entienda esto,"_ La figura sombra del Intermediario apunto un dedo hacia la pantalla. " _Una situación similar a la de la Meca no será tolerada. Estamos siendo generosos dándole una segunda chance. La traición de nuestra confianza no solo tendrá consecuencias graves para usted, sino para todo aquel que alguna vez le importo."_

El Comandante cerró sus puños, con respuestas volando por su mente. Era una amenaza vacía. Todo aquel que le había importado estaba muerto. Este Intermediario no sabía nada sobre la perdida. No sabía nada sobre el conflicto. Nada sobre el costo. Cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente. Una vez que se compuso abrió sus ojos y observo al Intermediario.

"Podemos amenazarnos mutuamente todo el día," Dijo lentamente. Calmadamente. "Pero no creo que esta será la relación que debemos tener."

" _Estamos de acuerdo."_

"Muy bien," Inclino su cabeza. "Hagamos esto, comencemos de cero. Todo está en el pasado; olvido mis tres años escapando y mis siete en prisión, y usted olvida mis, eh… crímenes de guerra."

" _No podemos perdonar tan fácilmente lo que hizo, Comandante. Aunque, ambos tenemos un objetivo común; la sobrevivencia de la humanidad."_

"De acuerdo, pero tú y yo sabemos que no puedo darme completamente a la defensa de la Tierra si también tengo que preocuparme de ser retrasado por personas con un problema conmigo," insistió el Comandante. "Así que tengo que saber, ¿De quién debería cuidarme?"

Hubo silencio por unos segundos.

" _Egipto, Australia, Francia, el Reino Unido, Canadá, y los Estados Unidos."_

El Comandante no le permitió a su cara mostrar emoción. Egipto tenía sentido, estuvieron cerca de varias de sus operaciones, y había _removido_ a varios terroristas de alto rango que también eran oficiales gubernamentales. Tontos sin visión.

Australia, Francia, el Reino Unido, y Canadá probablemente le protestaban sobre los asuntos morales. Algo que él creía no tenía lugar en la guerra. Solo el Reino Unido y Canadá podrían mostrarse problemáticas, pero no valían preocuparse, aun. Estaba confiado en que podría negar todo problema que Francia y Australia le causasen, pero tendría que ser cuidadoso. _Como siempre_.

Los Estados Unidos, por mucho que lo esperase, se sentían traicionado. Les sirvió durante décadas, y lo abandonan cuando el costo político se hace grande. Honestamente lo esperaba, y lo sabía cuándo decidía. Pero los sacrificios debían hacerse. Ahora, no sabía si serian un riesgo. Era posible que sintiesen la necesidad de calmar al Consejo, así que su protesta aparente podría ser fabricada. No lo sorprendería, pero hasta que estuviera seguro, serian tratados como una amenaza potencial.

Era interesante que Rusia no haya protestado. Aunque, Rusia había apoyado sus métodos hasta que involucraron la muerte del presidente Ruso. Lamentablemente, eso los forzó a ayudar a Estados Unidos a atraparlo. Supuso que sentían que había pasado suficiente tiempo para que lo apoyaran otra vez. Mucho sobre lo que pensar.

"Gracias," le dijo al Intermediario. "En el interés de preservar un ámbito de trabajo civilizado, ¿Cuáles serían los pasos a seguir si un país se moviliza contra mí?

" _Eso es algo que se discutirá cuando suceda, y si sucede. Tiene el soporte completo de este Consejo por ahora Comandante. No nos defraude."_

Sonrió. "Hare lo mejor que pueda."

" _Muy bien. Lo estaremos observando."_

La pantalla se apagó, y volvió a ser reemplazada por el mapa global.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

La llamada paso tan bien como lo esperaba. El Consejo tenía que saber que no iba a ser su marioneta o hacer lo que digan sin cuestionarlo. Si esperaban que este agradecido por esta "Segunda oportunidad", eso estaba bien, pero ciertamente no se transformaba en lealtad. Sonrió maliciosamente. Lealtad. Era una palabra que el Consejo y la ONU no entendían. Perdían mucho tiempo peleando entre ellos para ser útiles. Esta división en el Consejo lo preocupaba… aunque podría ser explotada si lo hacía bien. Tenía que haber alguna forma para negar el Consejo, así concentrarse completamente en los aliens.

Pero eso tendría que ser otro día. Cuando algún tonto país intentara restringirlo, toda su atención estaría en la invasión. Barriendo esos pensamientos de su cabeza sobre la ONU y el Consejo, salió del cuarto, hacia donde Bradford lo esperaba.

* * *

Bradford estaba apoyado contra la pared con sus brazos cruzados. "¿Cómo fue?"

"Tan bien como esperaba," respondió. "Si hacemos nuestro trabajo, no deberían causar problemas. Aunque con la ONU detrás de ellos, debemos ver si mantienen su palabra."

"Ah," Comenzó Bradford, dudando. "No tiene mucha fe en ellos."

"No. Pero sé que se cuidaran a ellos mismos, y puedo usar eso." Sacudió su cabeza. "Pero me preocupare del Consejo y la ONU más tarde. ¿Algo más que quieras mostrarme?"

Bradford comenzó a caminar y señalo al Comandante que lo siga. "Solo su oficina."

Era una corta distancia de la Sala de Situación. Se detuvieron enfrente de unas puertas negras, y Bradford apoyo su mano sobre el escáner de palmas y puso su ojo sobre el de retina. "Por seguridad," explico innecesariamente. "Ahora que está aquí, esta sala será asegurada con sus datos biométricos." La puerta se abrió con un silbido.

Bradford levanto un botón, y brillantes luces blancas iluminaron la sala. Con un primer vistazo, era del tamaño de una oficina regular y había una mesa tradicional con sillas puestas. Pero ahí era donde las similaridades terminaban. En el escritorio había tres monitores con equipos de comunicación y un auricular descansando sobre él. Directamente detrás de este había un monitor mostrando los estados vitales y las cámaras de la armadura del Equipo de Asalto. Ignorando a Bradford, fue hacia lo que había en los monitores del escritorio.

Uno mostraba las mismas imágenes que el monitor detrás de él, los otros dos mostraban una versión a menor escala de la información en la Sala de Situación, y el otro mostraba información de la Base XCOM.

"Cada uno de estos monitores puede ser descendidos individualmente, así como elegir lo que muestra cada pantalla," Explico Bradford. "Puede supervisar directamente y comandar cada aspecto de una operación, así como dar órdenes a toda Base XCOM."

"Base XCOM." Repitió el Comandante mientras se sentaba y tomaba el mouse y comenzaba a acostumbrarse al sistema.

"Las cámaras en las armaduras y ciertos sistemas pueden ser contactados a través de comandos de voz," Continuaba Bradford. "Debería servirle bien, Comandante."

"Sin lugar a dudas," comento distraídamente y sonrió cuando encontró el botón de editar bajo la designación "Base XCOM". La borro y comenzó a escribir.

Bradford lo miro e inclino su cabeza. "¿ _La ciudadela?_ ¿Por qué está cambiando el nombre?

"Encuentro los nombres como "Base XCOM" ser muy… ¿Cuál es la palabra? _¿Genéricos?_ Todos saben que esta es la base XCOM, pero no necesita llamarse así. Noto que "La Ciudadela" le queda mejor, la última defensa de la humanidad, y todo eso. Además, no veo razón por la que no cambiarlo. ¿Sera un problema?"

Bradford sacudió la cabeza. "No, Comandante. Dejare saber de esto al resto."

"Entonces me pondré a trabajar." Dijo mientras se concentraba en las pantallas.

"Muy bien Comandante. Encontrará su habitación en la próxima habitación. Los ingenieros decidieron combinar ambos salones para ahorrar espacio."

"Buena idea," reconoció el Comandante. "¿Cuándo llega el Equipo de Asalto?"

"Dentro de la hora."

"Cuando lleguen, quiero hablar con Jaster, Rodríguez y Gertrude. Sin apuro, pero quiero verlos hoy."

Bradford asintió. "Entendido Comandante." Y lo dejo, solamente con el trabajo de administrar XCOM.

* * *

 _Skyranger 2, Piloto: Fallen Sky_

El viaje de vuelta sobre el Skyranger había sido mucho más relajado que el viaje de ida. Shawn Cage supuso que matar con éxito a un montón de aliens tendría ese efecto en la gente. Ambos equipos habían contado sus historias y no se habían sorprendido cuando Myra se llevó tres de los cuatro alienígenas que su equipo había encontrado.

Liam había estado silencioso, no era una sorpresa. Probablemente pensaba sobre aquel raro truco mental del alíen. Lo que Shawn entendía, de en serio lo hacía. Pero habría suficiente tiempo para fijarse en las cosas oscuras y depresivas más tarde. ¿No podía disfrutar una hora de victoria? Nah, conocía a los de su tipo, todos serios y aburridos, probablemente no sabía que significaba la palabra _relajante_.

Como sea. Al menos todos habían hablado, incluso la recluta Abby. Apenas si tomo crédito por sus dos bajas y recibió las aclamaciones del resto, hasta Liam le sonrió. Gran elogio. Iba a ser un aumento de confianza tremendo para ella, iba a necesitar toda la que pudiera.

" _Fallen Sky a Equipo de Asalto, estamos llegando a la Ba-, a la Citadela. Prepárense para el aterrizaje."_

"Bueno, o XCOM tenía otra base, o decidieron llamarla "La Citadela", "Myra se encogió de hombros. "Apuesto sobre lo último."

"Parece abrupto," Comento Abby. "¿Pasa seguido?"

"No," hablo Liam. "Solo el Comandante y el Oficial Central tienen la autoridad para cambiar nombres. Y como sabemos quién es nuestro Oficial Central, asumo que esto es el trabajo del nuevo Comandante."

"Nadie vio aun al comandante, ¿No?" Ernest Sims pregunto.

Todos sacudieron sus cabezas. "Yo ciertamente no," comento ligeramente Shawn. "Pero, los Comandantes normalmente mantienen su distancia de los soldados como nosotros."

"Lo dudo," Discutió Myra. "Es más probable que él sea tan nuevo como nosotros."

Kim encogió sus hombros. "Supongo que ya nos daremos cuenta." Con un temblor, el Skyranger aterrizo y cada uno se desengancho, se puso su casco y salieron del Skyranger en una formación tosca. EL Oficial Central Bradford los esperaba afuera. Formaron una línea y le dieron el equivalente de un saludo militar del país de cada uno.

Shawn no mostraba nada, pero le pareció gracioso lo raro que cada uno se veía dando un saludo completamente distinto cada uno. La diversidad de XCOM. Bradford claramente sentía lo mismo cuando vio su labio temblar cuando les dijo "En descanso."

Todos se relajaron y Bradford continúo. "Felicitaciones por una misión exitosa. Cada uno de ustedes lo hizo bien y el Comandante está contento con sus capacidades. Cada uno tendrá un informe individual y estarán libres para vagar por la base. El Supervisor de Escuadrón Jaster, y los soldados Rodríguez y Gertrude deben reportarse al Comandante luego del informe. Les recomienda no apurarse, pero quiere verlos antes del fin del día. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Si señor!" Respondieron todos. Bradford asintió.

"Excelente. Pueden irse." Entonces se marchó.

Shawn le sonrió a Abby. "De novata a ver al Comandante. Subes rápido."

Ella se quitó el casco, liberando sus rubios cabellos. "Supongo… No esperaba verlo alguna vez. Para nada."

"Cuando tu Comandante quiere verte," les informo Liam. "Suele significar que la cagaste feo, o que actuaste excepcionalmente. Viendo como fue la misión, creo que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte."

"Eso espero." Sonaba nerviosa, entendible. Le dio una sonrisa animadora y todos se marcharon.

* * *

 _Cinco horas después_

Liam Jaster estaba parado fuera de la oficina del Comandante. Lo admitía. Lo ponía curioso saber a quién habían puesto a cargo de la defensa de la Tierra. Luego de alistarse para XCOM, hizo una lista mental de los posibles candidatos para esa posición. Bueno, era hora de ver si estaba en lo-

La puerta se abrió con un silbido, y parpadeo. Encogió los hombros y entro.

"Adentro." Una voz le ordeno y tuvo su primer vistazo del Comandante.

 _Joven._ Fue la primera palabra que cruzo su mente. Parecía muy joven para ser algún tipo de líder militar. Su cabello negro no tenía ni una línea gris y su cara era comandante y amigable a la vez. Tampoco estaba sobrevestido, solo vestía un suéter negro con el logo de XCOM cocido. Se sentaba detrás de un monitor a su derecha.

Liam camino hacia él y se sentó en la silla opuesta. El Comandante se puso de pie y le extendió una mano. Liam la tomo. "Un placer conocerlo, Supervisor de Escuadrón Jaster."

"Lo mismo digo, Comandante." Respondió, inclinando su cabeza.

"Ahora," continuo el Comandante. "Lo primero que quiero decir es, excelente trabajo en la misión. Fue buena y suave para ser nuestro primer encuentro. Aunque, tengo algunas cosas que marcar.

Liam se sintió nervioso de repente, no, _aprensivo,_ aunque no demostró algo. "¿Hubo problemas, señor?"

"Algunos. Pero fácil de arreglar. Pero primero," dejo descansar sus brazos sobre el escritorio. "¿Que cree que se puede mejorar?"

Lo considero por un momento, repasando la misión entera en su cabeza. "Tuvimos que haber asegurado la sala conjunta antes de investigar la capsula. Tampoco tuve que haber dejado al Soldado Gertrude sola."

"No consideraría que la dejases sola un problema, si no fuera su _primera misión_ , "arreglo el Comandante. "Tuvo suerte cuando no entro en pánico. Sin importar como actuó hoy, es una civil, y debe ser considerada como tal hasta que gane más experiencia."

"Entendido, señor."

"Mire la nómina," dijo el Comandante, girando la pantalla hacia él. En ella había una lista de nombres, una pequeña lista. "Solo tenemos veinte soldados hasta el momento. Mas están viniendo, pero no podemos permitirnos perder ni uno solo. Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Rodríguez, _debes_ conocer a tu escuadrón. Debes conocer a los hombres y mujeres bajo tu mando, sus fortalezas y debilidades. Quien puede operar individualmente, y quien necesita supervisión."

Liam quería preguntar algo, pero se mantuvo callado, le parecía… insubordinado. Desafortunadamente no la cerró lo suficiente y el Comandante lo noto. "¿Tienes algo que añadir?" Pregunto.

Liam nunca había sido un buen mentiroso, y algo le decía que mentir no le serviría. "Nada importante, señor."

"Quizá, pero eso lo juzgare yo."

Liam suspiro. "Solo curioseaba… si lo que decía sobre la gente bajo su mando aplicaba a usted también."

El Comandante sonrió. "Buena pregunta, y si, lo hace. Desprecio a los líderes alejados, y prefiero liderar desde el frente. Me será difícil ya que nunca dirigí una operación tan grande, pero daré lo mejor de mí. Mantendré una política abierta, si tienes una pregunta o situación, ven a mí y lo resolveremos. Haz que se entere el resto, lo creerán mas viniendo de ti."

En cuanto a las primeras impresiones, el Comandante supero sus expectativas. Ahora, si podía dirigir una operación militar con éxito, pero Liam no veía razón alguna por la que dudar. Parecía inteligente, carismático, y le importaban sus tropas. Todo lo que un buen Comandante necesitaba.

"Lo hare." Le prometió al Comandante.

"Excelente," el Comandante giro las pantallas de nuevo hacia él. "Una última cosa; Tiene un impresionante historial de anti terrorismo Ruso. ¿Participo en la Guerra contra el Terror?"

Liam se relamió los labios. "Si me pregunta si me encontré con _ese_ comandante, no. Nunca."

"Me causa curiosidad. ¿Cuál es su opinión sobre el?"

Lo pensó. Era claro que esto estaba llevando a algún lugar, y Liam tenía una idea bastante buena de adonde. Probablemente debería elegir sus palabras con sabiduría. "Sus métodos eran… extremos… pero a pesar de eso, fueron efectivos. Honestamente, me impresionaba hasta que mato a mi presidente."

El Comandante asintió. "Nuestras historias son similares entonces. Debe saber que trabaje para el Comandante hasta cierto punto, y en un rango alto. Pero me decepciono cuando comenzó a matar a dignatarios extranjeros sin procesarlos. Salí poco después."

Liam parpadeo. Estaba genuinamente impresionado. La mayoría de las personas, sin mencionar Comandantes, esconderían ese tipo de información, especialmente si ese tipo de información involucraba trabajar con el criminal de guerra más infame de todos los tiempos. El respeto que le tenía al hombre aumento a causa de esta revelación.

Asintió. "Ya veo. Gracias por contarme."

El Comandante inclino su cabeza. "De nada. Si esto iba a tornarse en un problema, lo quería resuelto lo antes posible. No parece molestarte."

"Todos cometimos errores, especialmente por nuestras tierras patrias."

"Es verdad que-"

" _Central a Comandante."_

El Comandante presiono la tecla del Comunicador. "Adelante Central."

" _Un pueblo en Canadá acaba de "desaparecer". Le envió los detalles."_

"Prepara el Skyranger," ordeno. "Démosle a nuestro tercer piloto algo de experiencia. Preparare el escuadrón y manejare la operación desde aquí."

"Entendido. Central, fuera."

"Estoy listo para ir, señor." Le informo Liam.

El Comandante sacudió su cabeza. "Lo admiro, pero necesita descanso. Además, otros soldados necesitan la experiencia. Confié en mí, tendrá suficiente tiempo en el frente."

"Muy bien señor," Liam se puso de pie y le dio un saludo militar. "Lo dejare que vuelva a su trabajo."

El Comandante asintió y puso su puño derecho cerrado contra su pecho. _¿Su versión de un saludo?_ Con eso, Liam se fue, dejando al Comandante prepararse para la misión que venía.


	5. Capitulo 4: Primer Contacto Dron

Primer Contacto: Dron

* * *

La Ciudadela: Barracones

"De en serio, ¡te lo estoy diciendo! ¡Así es como se ven!"

"¿Qué significa entonces? ¿Qué todas esas historias sobre el Área 51 y que el gobierno experimentaba con aliens eran verdad?"

"No lo estoy inventando. Pregúntale a Shawn."

Paige Broker miro hacia el francés sonriente que se reclinaba en su silla.

"Perdonen," comenzó a hablar, titubeante. "¿Cómo te llamas? Como sea. Está diciendo la verdad, baja hasta Investigacion si buscas pruebas. Siempre y cuando los científicos no hayan rebanado los cadáveres hasta dejarlos irreconocibles."

Paige sonrió junto a otros soldados en los barracones. La mujer mexicana, Myra, había llegado hace rato alardeando de cómo habían vencido a los aliens sin perdidas. Había llamado la atención de todos, atrayéndolos a hacerle preguntas sobre la misión y los aliens.

Había apenas sobre una docena de personas juntas ahí y rezaba que más se le estuvieran uniendo. Incluso si eran supuestamente los mejores, le parecía difícil de creer que solo veinte soldados pudieran repeler una invasión alienígena. La historia de Myra fue recibida con algo de escepticismo, especialmente de Patricia Tras, una mujer británica muy abierta con sus pensamientos.

Ya era tiempo de que alguien la igualara en su testarudez. Patricia era el tipo de persona que _nunca_ aceptaría la derrota. Paige se compadecía de la pobre alma que entraba en una discusión con ella, ya que casi todos se habían rendido ante su actitud o aceptaban la derrota. Normalmente no sería un problema, pero lo era cuando mantenía su posición aun cuando existían pruebas que demostraban lo contrario, por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Esa actitud en particular era la que alienaba a un buen número de personas. Pero cuando Paige había entablado relaciones con ella, descubrió que era una persona interesante con la que hablar, abarcando varios tópicos. Si solo se diera cuenta de cuanto su actitud alejaba a la gente de ella, quizá tendría más amigos que ella.

Patricia frunció el ceño. "¿No te parece un poco raro como estos aliens se ven exactamente a los estereotípicos aliens grises?"

Myra se cruzó de brazos. "Eso no importa. Así es como se ven. Fin de la historia."

"Solo déjalo," se metió Shawn. "No vas a ganar esto."

Paige hizo una mueca de _dolor_. Eso solo iba a lograr lo contrario a lo que él quería. Mejor tranquilizar esto. "Patricia," la llamo. "No vas a cambiar nada ahora. Veremos si está diciendo la verdad muy pronto.

Patricia poso una mano sobre su frente y se apoyó contra la pared. Quitándose su cabello avellana de la cara y se tiro sobre la cama marinera vecina a la de Paige. Todos volvieron a sus conversaciones. Patricia cerraba sus ojos.

"No entendieron nada. Idiotas."

Paige suspiro. "Me gustaría saber que había para entender, exactamente. ¿Piensas que se lo inventaron?"

"Vamos. Me conoces más que para pensar eso. ¿Cuál piensas que era mi punto?"

Paige dejo escapar una bocanada de aire. Ese era otro de los aspectos que alejaban a todos de Patricia. Preguntaría retóricamente o preguntas ridículas a propósito con la meta de concentrar la atención a un problema obscuro que se relaciona _un poco_ a la pregunta. La mayoría eran perfectamente válidos y preguntas interesantes, pero 9 de cada 10 veces el individuo siendo interrogado se molestaría y una ronda de griterío sucedía, o se marchaba. Tampoco ayudaba que Patricia no daba indicios de cuál era el punto que quería explicar.

"¿Estabas tratando de decir que el gobierno cubría las incursiones alienígenas hace un tiempo?" Adivino Paige.

"Casi. De en serio, ¿Acaso todos los que conozco tienen que ser tan literales?"

Paige cerró sus ojos. "¿Sabes? Normalmente ayuda si le preguntas a alguien exactamente lo que quieres saber, y no algo complicado o semi relacionado."

"Estaba prácticamente deletreándoselos al final. Si no pueden darse cuenta de eso, entonces no valen mi tiempo."

 _Es por esto que no le caes bien a nadie._ Pensó Paige, frustrada. "Tienes que dejar de tratar a todos como a mí," decía duramente. "Yo entiendo tus asuntos porque te conozco. El resto no, así que no los trates como a mí para después frustrarte de que no te entienden."

Patricia suspiro. "No disminuyas mi fe en la humanidad más de lo que ya está."

Bueno, lo intento. Era momento de darle su espacio. Quizá ahora podría conseguir algo de información sobre los aliens. Se levantó de su cama y comenzaba a caminar hacia el grupo de soldados cuando una ruidosa sirena hizo eco en toda la estación.

Se congelo, y Patricia se levantó rápidamente mientras todos se tensaban-

" _Al habla el Comandante. Los Reclutas Vicky Ramsey, Pete Chandler, Paige Broker, Iván Oren y Patricia Tras, prepárense y repórtense en el hangar."_

Todos los mencionados fueron a sus casilleros y comenzaron a ponerse su equipamiento. Al contrario de algunos reclutas, no era su primera misión. Pero esta vez estaban luchando contra aliens, y estaba bien estar un _poquito_ nerviosa. Pero estaba luchando al lado de los mejores soldados del mundo. Eso debía tranquilizarla. ¿No?

Eso esperaba. Pero no tendrían nada de lo que preocuparse. Con todas las fallas que tenía Patricia como persona, las compensaba siendo una excelente comandante de campo. Se puso su casco y parpadeo mientras la interfaz se inicializaba. Miro a Patricia, quien también se había puesto su casco y le cabeceaba, viendo como el resto de su grupo se preparaba y marchaban desde los barracones hacia el hangar.

* * *

Hangar de La Ciudadela

Alguien había llegado antes que ellos. El soldado que estaba frente a ellos destacaba del unificado equipo por su armadura negra mate, contrastando con la armadura marrón clara que llevaba el resto. El casco también era distinto, mas redondeado que el resto, pareciéndose más al de un astronauta que al angular que usaban ellos. Estaba armado con un rifle de francotirador y una pistola en vez de un rifle normal.

No dijo nada cuando se le acercaron, solo girando su cabeza hacia ellos, aunque además de esto, no parecía ni detectarlos. El Skyranger aparcado en frente de ellos parecía vacío.

"¿Deberíamos abordar?" Pregunto Iván, uno de los reclutas.

"Aun no," respondió Patricia. "Asuman una formación en línea hasta las próximas órdenes." Hicieron como les dijo, con el francotirador silencioso en el medio. Unos minutos más tarde la puerta del hangar se abrió con un silbido, y una mujer de cabello oscuro en un traje de aviación con un casco de pilotaje bajo su brazo la atravesó.

"Equipo Vikingo," los saludo. "Un gusto conocerlos." Camino enfrente de Patricia. "Supervisora de Escuadrón Tras, soy Riley código " _Burning Sky_ ". Los llevare a la zona de abducción. ¿Está el equipo listo?"

"Lo están." Respondió Patricia.

Riley se puso su casco y presiono un botón en su pierna, con lo que la rampa del Skyranger comenzó a descender. "Entonces vamos," les dijo, caminando hacia el Skyranger. "Tenemos un trabajo que hacer."

* * *

Paige seguía mirando al desconocido. Había algo raro sobre él. Por un lado, su interfaz no mostraba ningún nombre o designación. Todo el equipamiento estaba sincronizado, no debería ser un problema. Pero era por alguna razón, estaba segura de que tendría que revisar su casco luego de la misión, si podía.

Quien sea que fuera, no podía averiguarlo por la armadura. El equipamiento de XCOM podía ser personalizado hasta cierto punto. Cada soldado tenía la bandera de su país marcada en el collar de la armadura. Le agradecía a quien sea que tuvo esa idea. Era emotivo y gratificante ver a tanta gente de diferentes nacionalidades unirse por una causa en común. La entristecía que haya sido falta una invasión alienígena para unirlos.

Así que era raro que, en vez de una bandera, era un símbolo o una insignia de algún tipo en su armadura. Por lo que podía ver, era una cruz exactamente igual a las usadas en las iglesias cristianas. Pero estaba cubierta de sangre y tenía sangre goteante de sus puntas, por lo que probablemente describía el _acto_ de crucifixión más que el símbolo cristiano. ¿Por qué usaría alguien algo como eso?

Estaba algo tentada por preguntárselo, pero se mantuvo callada. No era el lugar para ello, sin mencionar que no parecía específicamente abierto por el momento. No había dicho una sola palabra a _nadie_ , lo máximo que hizo fue cabecear hacia Patricia.

Bueno, tendría que decir algo pronto. Patricia corría con escuadrones apretados, y antes de cada misión le preguntaba a cada uno su nombre y especialidad. Paige no creía que ese ritual iba a cambiar ahora que era parte de XCOM. Justamente, Patricia aplaudió, y el sonido guio a todos hacia ella.

"¡Equipo Vikingo!" Grito por sobre los sonidos del Skyranger, "para aquellos que no lo sepan, soy Patricia Tras, o solamente Patricia. Estaré comandando esta operación, así que para asegurar la máxima eficacia y las perdidas mínimas, tengo que saber sus capacidades," apunto a Paige. "Ya sabes cómo funciona esto, así que vas primera."

Paige asintió. "Paige Broker, Regimiento de Señal treinta y dos, especializado en armamento avanzado y explosivos. También competente en ciencia computarizada básica."

Patricia cabecea y apunto al hombre sentado a su lado. "Tu turno."

"Iván Oren, Guardia de Honor Ruso. Especializado en combate prolongado y puntería.

"Excelente, Patricia agradeció. "Continúen la ronda."

La mujer al lado de Paige continúo. "Vicky Ramsey, Fuerza Aérea Estado Anídense. Especializada en reconocimiento avanzado y comunicación. Con competencia de puntería."

El hombre enfrente suyo tomo su turno. "Pete Chandler, Cuerpo de Marines venezolano. Tirador designado y medicina de combate básica."

Era el turno del misterioso francotirador. Todos esperaron ansiosamente unos segundos, pero no hablo. Patricia lo apresuro. "Tu turno, amigo."

Giro su cabeza lentamente hasta mirar a Patricia, hasta que sus miradas se enfrentaron, entrando en una lucha de miradas. "Di. Tu. Nombre." Gruño Patricia.

Sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Tienes un problema hablando, soldado?

Otra sacudida.

"¿Tienes un problema siguiendo órdenes?"

Otra sacudida.

"Entonces sigue las mías."

Sin romper las miradas, el hombre saco de su cinturón un block de notas y una lapicera, escribió algo en el bloc y se lo dio a Patricia. Luego indico a su rifle.

Lo que sea que haya escrito, no pareció gustarle a Patricia. "Esto no me dice nada."

No pareció importarle al hombre, quien se giró en su asiento, y volvió a sentarse como estaba antes.

Paige mantuvo su respiración. Nunca había visto tal insubordinación _en ningún lugar._ Mucho menos en un escuadrón de Patricia. Por lo que sabía, Patricia nunca tuvo que tratar con ello, y conociéndola, esto podría empeorar bastante rápido.

Por suerte, Patricia se dio cuenta que ponerse como loca contra el en este momento no era lo mejor. "Le diré al Comandante sobre esto." Le dijo, siseando cual serpiente.

Si sus palabras lo asustaron, no lo mostro. Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos minutos.

" _Al habla el Comandante hacia Equipo Vikingo,"_ Una nueva voz sonó a través de sus cascos. Todos se enderezaron, incluido el francotirador insubordinado. " _Serán dejados en un remoto pueblo canadiense a unos veinte kilómetros fuera de Quebec. Tienen dos objetivos: Eliminar toda presencia extraterrestre y recuperar las imágenes de seguridad del pueblo._

 _Estas imágenes probablemente estén en la estación de policía o el departamento de transporte. El rescate de civiles y la recuperación de ellos no es un problema. Si ven a alguno, neutralícenlos y prepárenlos para interrogación e información cuando vuelvan. Burning Sky los dejara cerca de la estación de policía. Vuestra interfaz se actualizara con un mapa básico del pueblo dentro de unos segundos. Central reporta que su equipo está detectando señales eléctricas raras en el área, sepan que no son las mismas detectadas durante Primer Contacto. Sean discretos, y buena suerte. Supervisare sus movimientos. Eliminen toda resistencia. Comando de Ciudadela, fuera."_

Con eso, la voz se apagó. Paige suspiro. No esperaba que el Comandante de XCOM tuviera un interés directo en la misión. O le gustaba estar cerca de todo, o le preocupaba lo que pudiesen encontrar. Con suerte era la primera.

" _Al habla Burning Sky a Vikingos,"_ les informo. " _Estamos a unos cinco minutos de la zona de aterrizaje. Supervisora, prepárense para la inserción."_

"Entendido Burning Sky." Respondió Patricia. "Sincronizando temporizador." Respondiendo a su voz, un pequeño temporizador en la interfaz del casco apareció, contando desde 5 minutos hacia atrás. Sonrió, la tecnología nunca fallaba al impresionarla.

* * *

A medida que el reloj avanzaba, podía sentir físicamente su pulso atravesar su cuerpo, y sus respiraciones se entre cortaban. Al principio intento todo lo que podía para librarse de ello. Racionalmente, sabía que las chances de que algo salga terriblemente mal eran pequeñas, pero no podía quitarse ese miedo de encima.

En su primera misión juntas, Patricia la había notado, y se le acerco y comenzó a hablarle, a calmarla. Le pregunto qué sucedía y a través de respiraciones temblorosas Paige se lo conto lo mejor que pudo. Nunca olvido lo que Patricia le dijo.

" _Así que tienes miedo, ¿Ese es el problema? ¿Tienes miedo incluso cuando no deberías? Déjame que te cuente algo: ¿Sabes quiénes son los primeros en morir? No son como tú o yo. Son los que no tienen miedo, los que se creen por encima de la muerte._

 _Idiotas, todos. El miedo es algo bueno. Te mantiene viva. Previene las estupideces. El miedo solo es un problema si lo dejas controlarte. Reconócelo, y acéptalo, pero nunca dejes que te controle. ¿Entendido? Entonces vamos."_

Y así hizo, y la misión fue completada sin un problema. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró. Su pulso comenzó a frenar, lentamente, hasta alcanzar un ritmo firme y metódico. Ahora que estaba en control, miro al contador.

Un minuto.

"¡Vikingos!" Grito Patricia, mientras la turbulencia aumentaba. "¡Prepárense para desplegar!" Se levantó y tomo una de las manijas. El resto hizo lo mismo. Paige tomo una de las suaves manijas, y metió un dedo en la pistola que llevaba en su cintura.

" _Despliegue en treinta segundos."_ La voz de Burning Sky les hablo a través de sus cascos.

"¡Prepárense para el aterrizaje!" Ordeno Patricia, mientras se soltaba de la manija y tomaba una posición firme, alcanzando su rifle de asalto. Con el estruendo del metal y el silbido del aire canadiense, el resto del equipo se armó. Tres… dos…

Uno.

El Skyranger tembló y la rampa descendió con un silbido. Un golpe de viento y aguanieve cayó sobre Paige.

"¡Desplieguen!" Grito Patricia, y el equipo Vikingo abandono el Skyranger, hacia una tormenta estruendosa.

"Esto apesta." Murmuro Pete Chandler. Todo lo que decían era transmitido por los cascos, a excepción del líder del escuadrón, que podía hablar con alguien en especial. Sin más, esta pequeña mejora negaba todo efecto que el viento, las tormentas, o altos ruidos tenían en la comunicación.

Pero Paige estaba de acuerdo, mientras el aguanieve la golpeaba, no podía hacer otra cosa que no sea desear que el Comando de la Ciudadela les hubiera dado una pequeña advertencia sobre el temporal. Pero como estaban las cosas, no podía sino desear que entrasen a algún edificio. _Cualquier_ , edificio.

Patricia giro su cabeza en la dirección de Pete. "Tu queja ha sido notada," respondió, sin emoción. "Envíaselo a las autoridades apropiadas. Ahora, "se volvió hacia el resto. "Comandante, soy la Supervisora de Escuadrón Tras. El Equipo Vikingo ha sido desplegado, esperando autorización para continuar."

" _Autorización garantizada. Procedan."_

"Entendido," asintió Patricia. "Comenzaremos el barrido del área."

" _Comando de Ciudadela, al habla Burning Sky, "_ La voz de Riley hizo su entrada. " _Equipo Vikingo desplegado. Iniciando Protocolo Ojo de Águila. Supervisora de Escuadrón, usa la radio si se necesita extracción."_

"Entendido," Dijo Patricia. "La estación de policía está justo en frente." El marco y Paige podía ver el edificio, obscurecido por el aguanieve que caía en olas. "Buen aterrizaje, Burning Sky."

" _Gracias._ "

"Paige, tu sabes sobre computadoras, necesitaremos que revises por las imágenes de seguridad. Iván, Vicky, ustedes vendrán bien si nos encontramos con alienígenas."

"¡Si señor!" Ambos respondieron entusiasmadamente. Probablemente porque así saldrían rápido del frio y el aguanieve que caiga.

Le apunto a Pete con un dedo. "Tu cubres la puerta y entras en protocolo de Guardia. Tú," le apunto al francotirador. "Cubrirás la estación. Posiciónate sobre el tejado opuesto a la entrada de la estación y vigila por actividad. ¿Entendido?"

No hubo una respuesta, obviamente, pero formo su mano derecha en un puño y la puso sobre su pecho, para luego inclinar su cabeza. Paige frunció el ceño dentro del casco. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Entendimiento? ¿Un saludo? Lo que sea. Después no eso no perdió más tiempo y salió corriendo hacia el tejado más cercano.

El resto del equipo Vikingo corrió hacia la estación como un rayo. Paige tenía que admitirlo, parecían bastante intimidantes. Si ella fuera un alíen, estaría corriendo para alejarse de los soldados armados que se dirigían hacia ella muy metódicamente. Lamentablemente, dudaba que sintieran así, ni siquiera sabía si _sentían_ sentimientos similares.

Alcanzaron la entrada e Iván y Patricia tomaron posiciones a los lados de la puerta, mientras el resto esperaba a lo largo de la pared. Patricia alcanzo el picaporte lentamente y abrió la puerta.

"Limpio."

Con eso, todos, menos Iván, entraron a la estación.

"Tenemos los planos de la estación," les informo Patricia. "El cuarto con los datos de seguridad debería estar por aquí. "Caminaron lentamente por el pasillo, deteniéndose en cada puerta abierta para confirmar que estaba vacía. Se estaba poniendo incomodo todo, por lo _vacío_ que estaba el edificio. No había siquiera cadáveres, todos se habían… _esfumado_.

 _Abducidos._ Reparo Paige. Fueron abducidos. Qué raro que era usar esa palabra de forma seria. Todas esas historias sobre personas que decían ser abducidas, y ahora estaba sucediendo. Pero no era solo el granjero de las afueras que era abducido en el medio de la noche. No, eran _pueblos_ enteros que eran tomados y estaba bastante segura que los que eran abducidos no volverían, como esos granjeros.

La oscuridad que permeaba la estación tampoco ayudaba al sentimiento general, y el brillo de las computadoras solo hacia todo más misterioso. Entraron a la habitación, y Paige intento prender unas luces, y el cuarto fue bañado de repente en un brillo cálido.

"¿Por qué no pensé en eso?" Murmuro Iván, y eso quito un poco de tensión de encima. Incluida Patricia, quien comenzó a reír entre dientes.

" _Patricia, tengo movimiento afuera."_ La voz de Pete los interrumpió.

"¿Actividad alíen?" Demando.

" _Imposible saber. Si lo es, quizá entren por las ventanas."_

"Entendido, mantén los ojos bien abiertos."

" _Lo hare."_

Con un impulso renovado, hicieron su camino rápidamente hasta la sala de seguridad. Con las armas en alto, entraron al pequeño cuarto.

"Limpio." Dijo Patricia, mientras Paige iba hasta las computadoras y se sentaba. "Ustedes dos," apunto a Iván y Vicky. "Cubran la puerta." Ambos tomaron posición a los lados de la puerta. Patricia miro a Paige. "¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?"

Paige mordió su labio mientras escribía. "Protegida por contraseña, como siempre. Puedo atravesarlo, pero tomara por lo menos cinco minutos."

"Que sean tres."

Paige suspiro, e hizo lo que más pudo para obedecer. La pantalla dio un destello cuando consiguió acceso. Comenzó a escribir para alcanzar las imágenes. "Entre."

Patricia se inclinó sobre ella. "¿Podes copiar todo?"

Paige saco un pequeño pendrive de su armadura. "Si, puedo guardarlo a la memoria de mi traje."

"No sabía que podía hacer eso."

"No puede. Se lo añadí."

Asintió. "Hazlo. Pero asegurémonos de que es esto lo que buscamos." Apunto a un archivo de hace un día. "Abre ese."

Paige abrió el archivo y una grabación de la estación de la policía apareció. Apretó el botón de adelantar, y vio cómo se adelantaba. Todo parecía normal, los oficiales hacían sus trabajos diarios.

"¡Woah! ¡Detenlo!".

Paige lo pauso y se inclinó hacia adelante. Tres figuras habían entrado al edificio. Un oficial se les acerco y la que estaba más adelante saco una especie de arma avanzada y le disparo en el pecho.

"Maldita sea…" Murmuro Patricia mientras las figuras eliminaban a todos en la sala. "Comandante, ¿está viendo esto?"

" _Afirmativo. No creo que sean humanos. Probablemente hayamos descubierto a la unidad de infiltración alienígena."_

"Esta en lo correcto," marco Paige en la pantalla. "Mira a sus cuellos. Esos puntos no son normales, y todos los tienen."

Asintió. "Guarda todo lo que puedas."

Paige inserto su pendrive. "Estoy en es-"

Un golpe y el sonido del vidrio partiéndose hicieron eco a través de toda la estación. Todos se tensaron cuando un chirrido inhumano los alcanzo. Un _bang_ ruidoso hizo eco en sus cascos.

" _Patricia, no veo nada, pero nuestro francotirador acaba de dispararle a algo. ¡Probablemente vayamos a tener compañía!"_

"Algo está en la estación," dijo Patricia siseando. "¡Cúbrete hasta que nos reunamos contigo!"

" _¡Estoy en eso!"_

"Archivos descargados," Informo Paige mientras se desconectaba de la computadora. "Vámonos."

Patricia marcho primera. "Síganme," ordeno. "Paige, lanza un humo hacia el pasillo ventoso. Entonces cargamos por allí y encontramos cobertura. ¡Iniciemos bloqueo de comunicaciones!"

Para prevenir que escuchen sus comandos en el campo de batalla, todos los cascos de XCOM tienen la habilidad de apagar sus codificadores, limitando la comunicación solamente de casco a casco.

Paige corrió hacia el pasillo. "¡Humo!" Grito, sin miedo de que la escuchasen los aliens. Lanzo la granada de humo al cuarto adyacente. Con eso, Patricia, flanqueada por Iván y Vicky, atacó los pasillos y Paige tomo posición detrás de Patricia.

Rayos verdes volaron a través del humo mientras corrían dentro del cuarto. Paige parpadeo y su indicador de cobertura marco una posición segura detrás de una columna. Patricia tomo posición en la columna opuesta con la ventana que daba afuera a su lado.

Levanto su rifle y se inclinó por un lado. Había cinco de los pequeños aliens grises, todos detrás de escritorios y computadoras, levantándose de sus posiciones para dispararles en diferentes intervalos. Escucho a sus compañeros de escuadrón dispararles, uniendo el sonido de sus rifles al de las armas alienígenas.

¡Iván! ¡Granada!" Patricia grito y Paige se escondió, esperando la explosión. Unos segundos después el suelo tembló y se volvió a ver.

Y se vio cara a cara con uno de los aliens.

Giro su cabeza hacia ella, con orbes naranjas que no parpadeaban, como si no supiera que pensar de ella. Dejo escapar un pequeño grito y abrió fuego con su rifle. Las balas atravesaron el cuerpo sin protección la alienígena y cayo con un aullido.

"¡Uno menos!" Grito, con el corazón en la garganta.

"Iván mato a otro, el resto están retirándose." Le informo Patricia. "¡Fuego a discreción!"

Paige se arriesgó y se posiciono detrás de una esquina y vio una de las cabezas de los aliens parpadear con una luz violeta y empujo su cabeza hacia Iván. El rayo purpura conecto con él y por unos segundos todo estuvo bien.

Levanto su rifle y su casco le indico que tenía una probabilidad de sesenta y siete por ciento. Lo suficiente. Tomo el disparo y conecto contra la cabeza masiva y gris. En ese momento todo se fue al garete.

"¿¡Que!? ¿¡No!?" Iván comenzó a gritar. "¡Esto no está bien! ¡Esto no está bien!"

Paige giro su cabeza para ver la horrible visión del rifle de Iván apuntado directo a Vicky. "¡Iván! ¿¡Que carajos!?" Vicky grito mientras se alejaba.

"¡Abajo!" Grito Patricia.

Iván abrió fuego sobre Vicky, pero incluso la armadura de XCOM era inútil a tal rango tan cercano. La fuerza de las balas que la atravesaban rompió la armadura, y estaba muerta antes de tocar el suelo. Patricia salto sobre Iván y lo tiro al suelo.

"¡Soldado caído!" Grito Paige.

Los aliens tomaron ventaja del caos y comenzaron a posicionarse a su alrededor. Aun había tres vivos. Uno se movía para flanquear a Patricia quien intentaba dominar a Iván en el suelo. Los otros dos se movían detrás de ella. Tenía una granada.

Diciendo una pequeña oración, la lanzo hacia el alienígena más cercano que chirrió e intento alejarse, pero sin uso alguno. La granada lo destruyo, completamente arrancando uno de sus brazos y sus piernas.

"¿¡Les gusta esto!?" Le grito al último alíen mientras abría fuego.

Entonces recordó al alienígena flanqueando a Patricia.

"¡Patricia! ¡Detrás de ti!" Pero incluso advirtiéndole, vio que era muy tarde. No había forma de que pudiera reaccionar a tiempo. Iba a ver a su mejor amiga morir enfrente de él. El alíen chirrió mientras levantaba su pistola de muñeca.

La ventana se destruyó cuando cayó hacia delante. Muerto. Paige giro su cabeza, asombrada. Quien-no, ¿Cómo había pegado ese tiro?

"¡Supriman al último!" Ordeno Patricia, puro veneno en su voz. "Es mío."

"Con placer," Paige respondió mientras liberaba un enjambre de balas en la dirección del alíen.

Tomo un par de disparos, de los cuales ninguno paso ni cerca, mientras Patricia corría hacia su posición. Una vez que estuvo a unos metros del alíen, levanto su mano y cerro su puño, una señal para detenerse. Detuvo sus disparos y comenzó a caminar justo a tiempo para ver a Patricia golpear al alíen en su masiva cabeza gris.

El alíen intento dispararle, pero Patricia tomo el arma de la muñeca y tiro. Termino arrastrando al alíen hacia adelante, el arma parecía estar enganchada en la muñeca. Paige mantuvo el arma apuntada sobre el alíen, aunque dudo que la necesitara.

Patricia lo aturdió aún más, golpeándolo contra la pared, poniendo su bota sobre su pecho, tomando el arma otra vez, arrancando el arma, junto al brazo, del frágil cuerpo del alienígena, quien dejó escapar un grito de dolor gutural horrendo. Sangre amarilla mancho todo su alrededor, y Patricia lanzo el arma alienígena a un lado, tomo su propia pistola, y pegando el caño del arma contra la cabeza del alienígena, abriendo fuego.

El cerebro de la alienígena exploto y mancho toda la pared. Patricia dejo caer el cuerpo muerto. Paige se le acerco con cuidado, y puso su mano sobre su hombro, su hombro.

"Hey, ¿Estas bien?"

Se quitó el casco. "No," siseo, sin mirarla. "No lo estoy."

Paige se alejó, necesitaba algo de espacio. Hasta que la voz de Pete rompió el silencio.

" _Uh Patricia, sé que tienen problemas, pero nos están superando. Necesitamos ayuda."_

Paige miro a Patricia, que seguía sin su casco. "¡Hey! Pete está en problemas. ¡Vamos!"

Sacudió su cabeza y se puso su casco otra vez. "Estamos de camino Pete. Dame un informe."

" _Gracias. Los aliens tienen algún tipo de unidad voladora. No es tan poderosa o precisa, pero es difícil de darle y resiste bastante. Hay dos creaturas grises y pequeñas avanzando sobre el suelo. También retiro todo lo que dije o pensé sobre nuestro francotirador. Salvo mi vida varias veces."_

"Notado, en camino," le informo Patricia mientras corrían fuera de la estación.

"¿Iván esta noqueado?" Paige pregunto mientras corrían.

"Si," le respondió entre respiraciones. "No se va a levantar en unas horas."

"¿Fue lo correcto? Quizá lo necesitemos."

"Tuvo una pérdida de control en el medio de un tiroteo y le disparo a una compañera. No pienso dejar que se acerque a alguien."

No podía culparla, pero se preguntaba si acaso estaba siendo muy… ¿prematura? Sentía que algo más, algo como esa aura purpuran, era la causa del ataque de pánico repentino. _Preocúpate de eso más tarde, Paige._ Corrieron hasta el suave concreto y se posicionaron detrás de unas cajas.

Rayos rojos y verdes estaban siendo disparados hacia sus posiciones y el sonido de un estruendoso _bang_ , Paige miro a lo alto para ver una de las maquinas voladoras caer del cielo. Vio al francotirador recargar y apuntar otra vez.

Pete estaba detrás de él, y las vio. "¡Apunten al centro!" les grito mientras una de las maquinas lo flanqueaba. El aguanieve había casi frenado por completo, así que podía ver claramente a la máquina.

Era casi como una bola flotante, con una pequeña turbina saliendo desde su parte inferior y apéndices como garras asimétricos en el frente que rodeaban a una bola de energía azul en el centro. Emanaba una vibración suave que era el único sonido constante en la batalla.

Las garras se acercaron y comenzó a formarse una energía roja en laser que disparo a Pete. El rayo dio contra su armadura y lo hizo retroceder.

"Estoy bien," les informo, quejándose. "Pero no resistiré otro así."

Patricia y Paige alzaron sus rifles y dispararon a las maquinas con disparos precisos. Las balas de Patricia conectaron y la brillante bola de metal cayó del cielo. Ambas tomaron la oportunidad para avanzar hasta alcanzar a Pete.

"¿Qué tan mal esta?" Demando saber Paige una vez que lo alcanzo. Patricia y el francotirador disparaban hacia la calle.

"Te dije, estoy bien," se volvió a quejar con un suspiro quejoso. "Pero mi armadura se destruirá si eso pasa otra vez." Paige miro más de cerca. Había quebraduras originando de un cráter humeante en donde había dado el rayo. Se levantó justo para ver a un dron explotar y caer del cielo. El francotirador volvió a recargar.

"¿Cuántos van?" Se preguntó.

Pete le dio una risa de entre dientes dolorosa. "Suficientes."

"¡Las maquinas cayeron!" Informo Patricia. "¡Avancen!"

Paige salto sobre las cajas y tomo posición detrás de un auto. Se asomó para ver los dos aliens escabulléndose. Un disparo del francotirador sonó y uno cayó al suelo. El otro tomo posición detrás de un camión. Patricia le indico para que se mueva alrededor de los coches.

"¡Muévete alrededor buscando un flanco libre! Tomare el otro lado."

Avanzo por un lado con cuidado, apuntando con su arma al camión. Finalmente alcanzo un punto en el que podía ver a la alienígena, quien no la había visto aun. "Tengo un tiro limpio."

"Ejecútalo."

Levanto su rifle silenciosamente. Noventa y ocho por ciento. Muy bien. Abrió fuego y el alíen fue lanzado hacia atrás por las balas.

"Caído."

Hubo silencio en la calle.

"Creo que eso fue todo." Pete dijo lentamente mientras se levantaba débilmente.

"De acuerdo," asintió Patricia. "Burning Sky, al habla Supervisora de Escuadrón Patricia Tras, pidiendo extracción. Manden al escuadrón de Recuperación de Artefactos también, de paso."

" _Copiado, Supervisor de Escuadrón. Lamento lo de Vicky."_

"Si, yo también."

Ahora que la adrenalina había desaparecido. Paige se recostó contra una pared. A pesar de lo que había pasado, pudo haber sido mucho peor. No era la primera vez que gente con la que trabajaba moría, y no sería la última. Pero cada vez que pasaba, sin importar que tanto conocía a la persona o no, sentía como si hubiera fallado. Incluso si no había nada que hubiera podido hacer realísticamente. Sabía que iba a estar reproduciendo la batalla en su mente buscando por esa oportunidad.

Era mucho peor para Patricia. Se tomaba cada muerte en su escuadrón como una señal de fallo personal y estaría buscando a alguien sobre quien descargarse. Paige necesitaba asegurarse que concentrara esa furia en la dirección correcta. Vio al francotirador bajar del edificio desde el tejado.

Quien sea que fuera, probó que lo valía hoy. Sin importar si Patricia lo había notado o no, le había salvado la vida, y por lo que escucho, también a Pete. Cabeceo suavemente en su dirección y él le respondió de la misma forma que le había respondido a Patricia, con una inclinación de la cabeza y un puño sobre su corazón.

Miro al Skyranger bajar sobre ellos. Bien. Quería marcharse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Reporte Post-Acción

Operación: Emblema Ardiente

 _Personal:_

Vikingo 1 (Supervisora del Escuadrón): Soldado Patricia Tras

 **Estado:** Activa

 **Muertes confirmadas:** 2

Vikingo 2: Soldado Paige Broker

 **Estado:** Activa

 **Muertes confirmadas:** 4

Vikingo 3: Soldado Iván Oren

 **Estado:** Suspendido (Esperando Evaluación Psicológica)

 **Muertes confirmadas:** 1

Vikingo 4: Soldado Vicky Ramsey

 **Estado:** Fallecida.

 **Muertes confirmadas:** 0

Vikingo 5: Soldado Pete Chandler

 **Estado:** Herido (Tiempo Estimado: 2 días)

 **Muertes confirmadas:** 3

Director de Misión: El Comandante

Piloto: Riley Ignis – Señal: "Burning Sky"

 _Artefactos_ _Recuperados_ _:_

-4x Cadáveres Alienígenas (Daño Moderado)

-1x Cadáver Alienígena (Mutilados)

-2x Cadáveres Alienígenas (Insalvables)

-7x Ruinas Mecánicas Alienígenas (Daño moderado)

-23x Fragmentos de Armas Alienígenas

-25x Aleaciones alienígenas


	6. Capitulo 05 Investigacion e Ingenieria

Investigacion e Ingeniería I

* * *

 _La Ciudadela_

El Comandante reclino su silla. Eso pudo haber ido mejor. Perder un soldado en este momento era una perdida devastadora. Aunque, la información que habían conseguido lo valía. Especialmente los infiltradores alienígenas y aún más pruebas de las habilidades telepáticas de los aliens.

Ahora tenía una idea de cómo los aliens podían dominar pueblos enteros con poca resistencia. Luego de ver las imágenes recuperadas por el equipo Vikingo de nuevo, estaba completamente convencido de que esos hombres trajeados eran los principales permitidores de las abducciones. Aunque no sabía cómo era que los aliens habían logrado fabricar un ser con tal parecido a los humanos. Y para ser infiltradores, tampoco parecían particularmente sutiles. Que vistan exactamente lo mismo tampoco los ayudaba a permanecer incognitos. Aun así, estos _eran_ aliens y probablemente pensaban muy diferente que los humanos.

O quizá, solo estaban diseñados para que los humanos bajen su guardia y sorprenderlos cuando hombres raros y trajeados los ataquen.

Necesitaba algún tipo de servicio de Inteligencia. Desafortunadamente, XCOM había sido creada como una organización estrictamente militar. Algunos componentes básicos existían, pero iba a tomar bastante tiempo crear un ala de espionaje en XCOM.

Y si los últimos días le indicaban algo, tiempo era algo que no tenía.

Necesitaba un Director de Inteligencia, otro que no sea el, para que trabaje en ello lo más pronto posible. El Consejo quizá le provean uno, pero no era una buena idea pedirles recursos aun. No. Las relaciones con ellos ya estaban bastante rígidas y querrán resultados antes de darle algo más. Razonable, aunque frustrante.

A pesar de los hombres delgados que tenían los aliens, no eran su mayor preocupación por ahora.

Por lo menos algunos de los aliens tenían algún tipo de habilidad telepática y si los resultados le indicaban algo, era que era potente. Todo lo que los aliens tenían que hacer era romper la mente de algunos soldados, y el escuadrón caería completamente.

El lado bueno de esto era que los aliens no lo usaban todo el tiempo, lo que significaba que existía algún costo oculto a usar estas habilidades, energía, tiempo, o dolor. Sea cual sea la razón, era algo que necesitaba saber _ya_ para prevenir otro incidente.

Se impulsó de la silla. Sin más retrasos, era hora de ir a las bahías de Ingeniería y a los laboratorios de Investigacion para comenzar sus planes. Una vez que eso suceda, el Consejo Interno podría ser formado y un esfuerzo coordinado podría comenzar.

Presiono el botón del Intercomunicador. "Bradford, infórmale a Shen que estoy bajando a Ingeniería."

" _Si, Comandante."_

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Bahía de Ingeniería_

Raymond Shen levanto la mirada cuando se le acerco el Comandante. Dejo sus instrumentos, tomo una Tablet y camino hacia él.

"Dr. Shen," lo saludo el Comandante. "Lamento que nuestra última charla haya sido tan corta. Bradford insistía en continuar y tenía una reunión sorpresa con el Consejo."

Shen sonrió. "No se preocupe, Comandante. Tiene una tarea enorme y hare todo lo que pueda para asegurarme que lo logre."

El Comandante inclino su cabeza. "Hare lo mejor que pueda para proveerle lo que necesite."

"Se aprecia eso, Comandante. Ahora, ¿Qué le gustaría saber?"

"Prueba de armas," le respondió inmediatamente. "Quiero saber que puede hacer."

"Por aquí, Comandante." Shen lo llevo hacia el polígono de pruebe de armamento Había varios objetivos al final, y vidrio antibalas separaba el polígono del resto del taller. Frente suyo, había un estante con algunas armas avanzadas. El Comandante camino hacia este y tomo uno de los rifles de asalto que vio a los soldados usar.

Indico a los objetivos. "¿Puedo?"

"Como quiera."

Se puso los cobertores auditivos y mantuvo firme el arma mientras miraba por la mira. El peso era normal, las miras parecían ser precisas. Inhalo y disparo. Las balas salieron del arma en cortas ráfagas. El retroceso era menor a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Luego de varias ráfagas sucesivas, observo su trabajo.

El muñeco que había elegido tenía varios agujeros en él. Su puntería podría mejorar, pero no era esa la razón por la que estaba allí ese día. Dejo el rifle, y tomo la próxima arma, una pistola.

Tomándola con ambas manos, apunto a la cabeza del muñeco. _Bang_. Bajo el arma. Casi un tiro a la cabeza, aunque no le dio allí. No había mejoras decentes con la pistola, servía, nada más.

Sonrió ligeramente cuando tomo su favorito personal: El rifle de francotirador. Ahora _esta_ arma era mucho más ligera que el resto, apenas más pesada que un tablón de madera. Miro por la mira, y luego de ajustarla, disparo. El retroceso era mucho menor de lo esperado, pero esa disminución era bienvenida. Movió el rifle, y sonrió. En la cabeza. Bien.

Dos armas más quedaban; Una escopeta y algún tipo de ametralladora. La escopeta iba primera. Dejo con cuidado el rifle sobre la mesa, tomo el arma un poco más pesada. Lo bueno sobre la escopeta era como se esparcían, la puntería no era un problema. La cargo y disparo. El retroceso había mejorado levemente, pero no mucho de lo que se esperaba de una escopeta.

La ametralladora llegaba hasta su pecho de punta a punta. Esperaba poder levantarla. Tomando las manijas, tomo el arma y la apunto hacia el objetivo hasta que estaba satisfecho con donde apuntaba. Se posiciono y apretó los dientes, para luego disparar el arma masiva, casi cayéndose por el retroceso. Aun así, dio una sonrisa feroz, el poder contenido en esta arma se sentía impresionante.

Dejo la ametralladora y se quitó los protectores. Dr. Shen esperaba profesionalmente a que termine. "Cuénteme sus impresiones, Comandante."

"Buen trabajo," Respondió, complacido. "El calibre va más allá de lo que alguna vez use. Especialmente el rifle de francotirador, buen trabajo con ello."

Sonrió, claramente aliviado. "Le agradezco, Comandante, pero estos son solo plantillas básicas. Podemos modificar cada arma en varias formas.

"¿De en serio?" Cuestiono el Comandante, caminando hacia él. "Muéstreme."

Shen hizo aparecer varios planos en su Tablet. "Cada modificación tiene sus pros y sus contras." Marco un Rifle de Asalto claramente modificado. "Fuimos capaces de modificar significativamente el daño del rifle de asalto. Pero es mucho más pesado y difícil para apuntarlo. Pero es la segunda arma más poderosa que hemos hecho."

"Hmm…" El Comandante mordió su labio. "¿Cuántos prototipos tiene?"

"¿Por el momento? Dos."

"¿Puede hacer 6 de cada uno?"

Shen asintió. "Claro. Se hará durante el día."

El Comandante asintió. "Excelente. Quiero asegurarme de que cada soldado tenga la mayor cantidad de opciones posible. Hablando de ellos, noto que usualmente solo se utilizaron los rifles de asalto en el campo. ¿Hay una restricción de armas de la que no me haya enterado?"

Shen dudo. "No del todo, Comandante. Bradford sintió que era mejor restringir lo que el denominaba _"Equipamiento especializado"_ del uso común hasta que usted llegue."

"Razonable. Asumo que se refería a armas como el rifle de francotirador y la escopeta."

"Y la ametralladora. A menos que reciban entrenamiento, la mayoría de los soldados no pueden usarlas efectivamente."

El Comandante asintió. "Le echare un vistazo a la nómina de soldados. Entre todos, estoy seguro de que tenemos a algunos especialistas entre ellos."

"Solo dime," Prometía Shen. "Y cumpliré."

El Comandante marco otro plano. "Creaste un subfusil. Asumo que eso es lo que es."

"Correcto. No es tan potente, está diseñada para ser usada por exploradores u observadores."

"Envíame la lista completa de armas," ordeno El Comandante. "Ahora, me gustaría concentrarme en la armadura."

Shen se puso repentinamente nervioso. "Ah, entiendo si tiene dudas luego de la forma en la que la soldado Ramsey… murió."

Las cejas del Comandante se alzaron, y luego su cara se ilumino cuando entendió. "¿Eso? No, no fue su culpa. No me importa qué tipo de armadura sea. Nada puede proteger de fuego de un Rifle de Asalto a tan corta distancia. Además, resistió cuando Chandler fue herido por el dron."

Shen indico algo a un ingeniero y se volvió al Comandante. "Me… alivia oír eso Comandante, aunque confieso tener algo de culpa."

Las esquinas de los labios del Comandante se alzaron. "Bien. La culpa es un motivador poderoso, confió en que lo use de forma correcta. Ahora," miro hacia el Ingeniero que empujaba una mesa hacia ellos. "¿Qué más ha creado?"

"Cuando comenzamos a crear armas y armaduras," Comenzó Shen. "Nos encontramos en un bucle. Diseñábamos armas para penetrar armadura, y entonces hacíamos lo mismo con nuestra armadura para proteger de las armas. Este "tira y afloja" paso por varias versiones, antes de que alcancemos el punto máximo de la tecnología en nuestras armaduras y quedamos en una posición incómoda en la que nuestras armas eran más poderosas que nuestra armadura."

Shen tomo algo que se veía como un traje antibalas blanco con tela diseñada en un patrón de panal. "En un intento para superar esto, creamos algo que llamamos "Cobertura de cerámica", esencialmente añade otra barrera de protección si la armadura falla."

El Comandante tomo el traje. Era más ligero que la armadura regular y, cuando se lo puso, lo sintió increíblemente cómodo. "¿Se usa estrictamente como una última barrera de protección, o aguantaría bajo fuego regular?

Shen dudo. "Es capaz de soportar fuego del subfusil o de la pistola. Pero será inútil luego de fuego continuado."

El Comandante giro su cabeza. "¿Qué tan seguro esta?"

"Razonablemente seguro."

El Comandante camino hacia las armas otra vez. "¿Apostarías con tu vida por ello?"

Shen se puso visiblemente nervioso. "No tengo razón por la que no hacerlo…" Dejo escapar cuando el Comandante se le acerco con la pistola. Se detuvo enfrente de Shen y la giro, hasta estar sosteniendo el barril, dándosela a Shen.

"¿Apostaría mi vida por ello?" Pregunto suavemente.

Una gota de sudor cayó por la cara de Shen. "Lo… haría."

Los labios del Comandante se doblaron en una sonrisa y presiono la pistola contra la mano de Shen. "Pruébelo." Entonces, puso sus manos detrás de él, caminando hasta el final del polígono.

"Comandante… no estoy convencido de que…"

"Entonces destruye esto hasta que produzcas algo útil. ¡Si no es lo suficientemente bueno para mí, no lo es para mis soldados que _dependen_ de su equipamiento para protegerlos!"

Eso silencio lo que sea que Shen iba a decir. Alzo la pistola, dudoso, y tomando profundas respiraciones, mantuvo firme el arma.

 _¡Bang!_

La bala golpeo al Comandante en el pecho y el impacto lo forzó a retroceder un paso. Bajo su mirada hacia la depresión en su pecho, y miro hacia el hombre que temblaba frente suyo.

"¡Otra vez!" Ordeno.

 _¡Bang!_

"¡Otra vez!"

 _¡Bang!_

El Comandante levanto su mano, y Shen bajo el arma. Se quitó el traje mientras se acercaba al ingeniero tembloroso. Dejo el traje en la mesa y se dirigió a Shen.

"Considera este la última prueba antes de producción. Todo lo que pruebe pasara por mí antes de llegar a mis soldados. Haga bien su trabajo y no tendrá nada de lo que preocuparse. No lo haga, y quizá tengan que encontrar un nuevo Comandante. ¿Soy claro?"

"S… Si, Comandante."

"Bien," se giró por completo hacia él. "Sigamos, ¿Tiene otros avances en la armadura de los que no sepa?"

Shen se limpió el sudor de la frente. "Lamentablemente no por ahora, Comandante. Estamos empezando a juntar aleaciones alienígenas recuperadas en el campo. Pero hasta que el equipo de Investigacion las analicen por completo, todos los avances en armadura están detenidos."

El Comandante asintió. "Entendido. Ahora, quiero ver las granadas de soporte. Vi lo suficiente como para saber cómo funcionan los explosivos."

Shen asintió e indico para que le traigan otro carro. Una vez que llego, el Comandante tomo una lata gris que tenía "Gas de XCOM" escrito sobre una cinta. Tiro de la espoleta y la lanzo hacia el polígono. Un humo rosa lo lleno, obscureciendo los muñecos.

"Interesante color." Noto irónicamente.

"Créalo o no, fue un accidente," le informaba Shen, pasándole un casco de XCOM. "Póngaselo."

Así lo hizo, y frunció el ceño cuando el humo desapareció una vez que la interfaz se inicializo. Levanto el casco, y el humo seguía allí. Bajo el casco, el humo se había ido otra vez.

¿Qué?

"Parpadee una vez, espere un par de segundos, y hágalo otra vez, "le advirtió Shen. "Haga lo mismo para apagarlo." El Comandante lo hizo y la interfaz era capaz de reconocer el humo. Lo hizo otra vez, y el humo desapareció. Se quitó el casco, para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo cosas.

"¿Cómo lo hizo?" pregunto, sorprendido.

"Una forma de filtración visual," explico Shen. "Una de las mayores desventajas de las granadas de humo es que obstruye las visiones enemigas y aliadas también. Queríamos arreglar eso. Experimentamos con varios colores, y el que era más fácil de filtrar era ese rosa exacto."

"Así que, ¿Solo filtra ese color?"

" _Exactamente_ ese color y exactamente esa variedad. Pero los filtros del casco deben ser manualmente activados, así que no debería preocuparse de golpearse con paredes rosas."

"Bien hecho." El Comandante le dio un cumplido sincero mientras alcanzaba otro contenedor.

"Ah, la granada de destello, o flash-bang," Shen explico mientras la tomaba. "Si la quiere probar, le pido que se ponga el casco. Suprimirá el efecto de la granada para evitar daño colateral."

"Entonces hagámoslo," dijo el Comandante ansiosamente, mientras se ponía el casco de nuevo. Lanzo la granada hacia el disipado humo y vio un momentáneo brillo, que desapareció en un nanosegundo. Se quitó el casco. "Se superaron en esto. Quiero que estos entren a la armería y producción."

"Así se hará, Comandante." Asintió Shen.

"Ahora, antes de que me vaya, ¿Hay algo más que debería saber?"

Shen apunto a otro plano en su Tablet. "Hemos creado planos para integración de miras laser a todos los tipos de armas, excepto lanza-cohetes. Hace a las armas más pesadas, pero podría ser útil para soldados nuevos o que no han sido probados."

"¿Ha producido alguna ya?"

"No aun. No ha salido del prototipo aun."

"Quiero cuatro de cada tipo. En dos días. ¿Puede ser?"

"Si, Comandante. ¿Algo más?"

"Una cosa más, ¿Tiene uno de los botiquines?"

Shen fue hasta una de las mesas que sostenía uno de los contenedores rojos y blancos. Lo tomo y regreso. "Aquí esta, uno de los resultados de colaborar con el equipo de investigación-"

El Comandante lo tomo. "¿Cómo funciona?" Pregunto, apreciándolo.

"Trabaja con Nanotecnología," explicaba Shen. "La niebla contiene nano robots que unen la piel y cierran la herida, evitando la infección. Los nano-bots que quedan entran a su cuerpo y… bueno, lo curan. Es difícil explicarlo sin entrar en detalles."

"No hace falta," El Comandante camino hacia el polígono otra vez. "Entiendo la idea. Ahora, para probarlo." Tomo la pistola que descansaba sobre la mesa.

Los ojos de Shen se ampliaron y comenzó a correr contra el Comandante. "¡Comandante! ¿¡Qué está haciendo!?"

"¿¡Que parece!?" Hablo bruscamente. "Lo estoy probando." Ignorando a Shen por un momento, puso el barril sobre su hombro, maniobrando de forma tal que no le diera en un hueso.

Aun así, iba a doler.

Apretó sus dientes, pero no hizo ningún otro ruido mientras la bala lo atravesaba. Ignorando el blanco dolor, y la quemadura que sentía, tomo el botiquín y lo apunto hacia el agujero sangrante y lo activo.

La niebla estaba congelada, y podía _sentir_ los nano-bots o lo que sean entrar y salir del agujero. Quería rascarse la herida, pero sabía que no ayudaría. Un par de segundos después, lo que sentía desapareció, y el dolor fue reducido a un latido menor. Tomo un suspiro profundo y flexiono su brazo. Podía inmediatamente sentirlo débil, pero no sentía otro dolor. Nada mal, genial, de hecho.

Usando una tela, limpio la pequeña cantidad de sangre que había en el suelo y su pecho. Desafortunadamente, la remera probablemente este arruinada. Oh, bueno, realidades del comando. Se giró hacia el boquiabierto Shen y se le acerco, aun con el botiquín en la mano.

"Buen trabajo," le dijo mientras le devolvía el botiquín. "Sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Ahora, tengo que ir con la Dra. Vahlen."

Diciendo eso, dejo al viejo ingeniero, con la boca aún abierta, pensando en lo que se habia metido.

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Laboratorios de Investigacion_

Las puertas de vidrio se deslizaron sin hacer un sonido cuando el Comandante entro a los Laboratorios y casi podía sentir el cambio de ambiente. El aire se tornó más frio, más claro, y _estéril_. El efecto aumento con la brillante luz fluorescente del techo.

Inmediatamente avisto a Moira Vahlen, quien estaba mirando por un microscopio. Pensó en interrumpirla, pero decidió no hacerlo. Sea lo que sea en lo que estaba trabajando probablemente sea importante, y además, quería echarle un vistazo a los laboratorios.

Mientras ella trabajaba, el Comandante miro a su alrededor. Estaba casi vacío, con solo otros cinco científicos realizando varias actividades. No tenía duda de que eran todos profesionales, pero no estaban ni cerca de ser suficientes si querían ganar la guerra. ¿Quizá el Consejo pudiera proveer más científicos? Improbable, pero tendría que intentarlo.

Camino hasta una pared marcada con "Almacenamiento en frio" y tiro de uno de los cajones. Con un silbido y un chorro de vapor, lo que había dentro del cajón se revelo como uno de los aliens grises. Era un espécimen bastante bueno, exceptuando los pequeños agujeros que llenaban su cabeza y cuerpo. De cerca era… _feo_ no era la palabra correcta. Eso se aplicaría a algo que era horrendo para verlo, pero en la misma forma en la que una araña no es _fea_ , tampoco lo era el alíen.

 _Interesante._ Quizá ese no había sido el término que buscaba, pero era la palabra que sobresalía en su mente. El cuerpo de la creatura era tan flaco en persona como visto desde las cámaras de las armaduras. ¿Estaba malnutrido? ¿O era esa forma típica en su especie?

"¿Cómo funcionas?" Le murmuro al cuerpo.

No respondió.

"¡Comandante!" Se giró para ver a una Vahlen ansiosa acercársele tomando su Tablet firmemente. "Lo siento. No lo escuche llegar. No espero mucho, ¿Espero?"

El Comandante sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "No, no quería interrumpirla. Parecía ocupada."

Se quitó unos cabellos de su cara. "Podía esperar. ¿Presumo que vino para hablar de nuestra investigación?"

"No, vine para mirar al cadáver." Dijo, con cara de póker. Vahlen parpadeo, su mente claramente en algún proceso de intentar entender lo que le dijo. Parecía que el sarcasmo no le iba a funcionar con ella. Una lástima. Suspiro. "Es una _broma_ , doctora. Claro que estoy aquí por su investigación."

Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Oh, bien. Por un momento pensé que… olvídelo. ¿Dónde quiere empezar?"

"Usted sabrá más que yo."

Tomo la iniciativa. "Muy bien, sígame por aquí."

Interesante. Mucha gente dudaba cuando él los dejaba tomar decisiones. No ella. Bien, la confianza era buena. Lo llevo a un monitor, y luego de varios toques en su Tablet, varias imágenes aparecieron.

"Por el momento, estas tres áreas de investigación se abren ante nosotros," comenzó a decir mientras miraba a la pantalla. "Una vez que exploremos una, mas probablemente aparezcan, pero por ahora esto es con lo que podemos trabajar." Un toque con su dedo, y los fragmentos de las armas alienígenas aparecieron.

"Como sin duda ya vio, cada arma alienígena encontrada se autodestruyo cuando el alíen murió. Lamentablemente, no sabemos si es especifico a esta especie, o una característica de su tecnología."

"¿Por qué cree que sería especifico de la especie?" Pregunto El Comandante.

Hizo aparecer una imagen de los cadáveres alienígenas. En su brazo derecho había restos de la pistola de muñeca, el blaster, que estaba directamente implantado en su brazo. "Por esto," Explico Vahlen. "El arma parece estar directamente implantada en su brazo. Puedo solo teorizar la razón de esto, pero podría explicar porque el arma se autodestruye en la muerte."

"¿Pudieron recuperar fragmentos de armas de los drones?" Pregunto.

Lo miro con una ceja arqueada. "¿Es ese el nombre oficial?"

El Comandante se encogió de hombros. "No, solo comentaba en lo que notaba. No parecían más avanzados de lo que tenemos ahora."

Dos imágenes aparecieron en la pantalla, ambas parecían ser fragmentos de un arma. Ambos muy similares. "Los fragmentos en la derecha son del dron, los otros del alíen."

"Así que, ¿Qué ganamos con esto?"

"Entender su tecnología, como un comienzo." Vahlen hizo aparecer la imagen final de un alíen apuntándole a algo. "Basado en lo que vimos, es mucho más superior a lo nuestro, y el Dr. Shen coincide. Un análisis de estos fragmentos podría darnos una idea de que _tan_ avanzados realmente son. Una vez que sepamos que pueden hacer estos fragmentos, creo que podríamos empezar a hacer nuestras propias armas.

El Comandante dejo descansar su codo sobre su otro brazo, tomando su mentón. "Así que si queremos armas avanzadas, empezamos con los fragmentos."

Vahlen asintió. "Correcto, Comandante."

"Prosiga."

Algunas imágenes nuevas aparecieron en la pantalla, pedazos de aleaciones alienígenas que el vio recuperar. "Basado en exámenes _muy_ preliminares, parece que este es el metal más fuerte en el planeta," se volvió a quitar su cabello de la cara. "Exceptuando al diamante, quizá hasta sea la sustancia más fuerte del planeta. Mucha de esta aleación estaba presente en esos capullos que el primer escuadrón recupero. Desafortunadamente, con una examinación detallada de la aleación, no sabemos la manera más efectiva de removerla y modificarla para nuestro uso."

"¿Y esto podría ser usado para mejorar nuestra armadura?"

La cara de Vahlen se ilumino. "No _solo_ armadura, Comandante. Las posibilidades para la aplicación de esto son casi infinitas. Estructuras, escudos, armadura, armas, vehículos, ¡solo nos limita nuestra imaginación!"

Su entusiasmo era un cambio bienvenido. El sonrió. "Suena útil. Pero creo que aún tiene otra cosa que mostrarme."

Mordió su labio. "Claro, Comandante." Respiro profundamente cuando hizo aparecer las imágenes de los aliens en la pantalla.

"El ultimo camino disponible ante nosotros son los aliens en sí. No tenemos ni idea de su anatomía, lenguaje, funciones cerebrales o capacidades físicas. Sin mencionar las ocurrencias… _raras_ … en el campo."

El Comandante alzo una ceja. "Quiere decir, las habilidades telepáticas."

Dudo. "Yo… no asumiría tan rápido que ese sea el caso, aun. Es muy posible que haya una explicación lógica."

Por mucho que le gustaría que este en lo correcto, la evidencia decía otra cosa. Como científica, era esperado que le quitara importancia a las habilidades mentales como la telepatía. Hasta hace unos días, eran mitos y ciencia ficción. Pero ahora era verdad, le gustase o no.

Levanto su mano, apuntando a la Tablet. "¿Puedo?" Ella giro su cabeza en confusión, pero se la entrego. Mientras exploraba los archivos de XCOM, le hablo a Vahlen. "¿Es esa su opinión profesional doctora o… la suya?

"Lógica, Comandante. Hasta ahora, no ha habido evidencia de individuos dotados mentalmente. Es posible que la tecnología alienígena sea tan avanzada que tales cosas _parezcan_ telepatía o telekinesis, pero en realidad solo en tecnología avanzada."

"interesante punto de vista," le concedió el Comandante. "Uno que espero sea correcto. Pero mire esto." Abrió el archivo y vieron el video tomado de una cámara de un soldado. "Este video fue tomado durante la última operación. ¿Asumo que escucho sobre la pérdida de control de Ivan?"

"Si, lo hice."

"Mire atentamente."

Activo la grabación, y la dejo funcionar hasta que alcanzo el punto en el que un brillo violeta apareció sobre la cabeza del alíen. "Ahora, ¿Qué piensa que es?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "Yo… no tengo idea."

 _Si, si la temes._ Pensó. _Solo no quieres admitirlo._ Siguió viendo la grabación, y el alíen impulso su cabeza hacia adelante, y el brillo purpura se formó en un lazo, disparándose y enganchándose a la cabeza del soldado.

El Comandante lo apago justo cuando Ivan le disparo a Vicky. "Sé que la correlación no es igual a causa, doctora. Pero dígame, honestamente. ¿De en serio cree que es tecnología avanzada?"

Miro al suelo y cruzo sus brazos. "No… no puedo asumir nada hasta no tener pruebas definitivas, Comandante. Pero…" dejo alargar. "La evidencia parece soportar su teoría."

"¿Crees que pueda probarlo si investiga a los aliens?" Le pregunto.

"Probablemente…" respondió dudosamente, para luego suspirar. "No lo sé. Es una especie totalmente nueva, y si la posibilidad de funciones mentales elevadas existen, será aún más difícil probarlo."

Levanto la mirada y apago el monitor. "Pero es su decisión, Comandante. Debe decidir donde concentrar nuestro tiempo."

El Comandante se apoyó contra una pared. "¿No podría hacerlos todos a la vez?"

La cabeza sacudida de Vahlen era un no definitivo. "Si tuviera un equipo grande, y trabajara sin tiempo límite, sería posible. Pero con estos recursos limitados, separar a mi equipo aún más solo dañaría a nosotros y a XCOM. Sería casi un mes hasta que consigamos algo importante. No tenemos tiempo."

"Buen punto."

"¿Dónde le gustaría que nos concentremos?"

El Comandante la miro, se giró y camino hacia una mesa cercana. "Dígame," dijo sin girarse. "¿Qué elegiría? Me causa curiosidad."

Escucho pasos detrás de él. "¿Quiere mi opinión profesional, o la personal?"

"Ambas."

La escucho suspirar. "Desde un punto de vista práctico, proteger y armar a nuestros soldados es la mejor opción. Reducirá las perdidas y nos dará una ventaja en el corto termino."

"¿Pero no en el largo?"

"Los aliens se adaptaran, Comandante. Se poco sobre ellos, pero sé que esto es solo el comienzo. Si comenzamos a usar sus metales y armas contra ellos, responderán a ello, y volveremos a donde empezamos."

"¿Qué está diciendo, Vahlen?"

"Tenemos que _entenderlos_. El conocimiento es poder, y si conocemos como nuestro enemigo piensa y trabaja, podemos usar eso para ser más listo que ellos, y vencerlos. Podríamos descubrir si la telepatía existe, y a defendernos ante ella. Podríamos crear tecnología específica para estos aliens, y eliminarlos fácilmente. ¡Imagine una toxina o arma biológica que los ataque específicamente a su estructura genética! Si conocemos a nuestro enemigo. ¡Podemos derrotarlo!"

"Pero esto es todo hipotético, doctora. No tengo ninguna certeza de que esto sea posible."

Podía escuchar como la esperanza desaparecía de su voz. "No, incluso si uno de esas cosas pudiera lograrse. ¿No valdría el riesgo?"

Finalmente se giró hacia ella. "Me está diciendo que arriesgaría las vidas de nuestros soldados por la esperanza de que el aprender sobre ellos nos dará una ventaja mayor."

La vio dudar. Su respuesta le diría mucho. Apretó su Tablet. "Si, Comandante. Lo haría."

Mantuvo la mirada con ella por unos segundos. "Me impresiona," dijo finalmente. "Muy pocos defienden sus convicciones cuando se los cuestiona así. Pero creo que esta en lo correcto. Necesitamos conocer a nuestro enemigo. Concentre todos sus esfuerzos en aprender todo lo que puedan sobre ellos."

Vahlen suspiro imperceptiblemente de alivio. "Gracias, Comandante. No lo defraudare."

Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa. "Estaba nerviosa, ¿no?"

"Algo," admitió. "Las reacciones de la gente… a veces son difíciles de predecir."

El Comandante rio entre dientes. "Dígamelo a mí. Aunque imagino que vio peor durante la guerra."

Las esquinas de sus labios temblaron. "Confié en mí, lo hice."

Se contrajo por dentro. Había olvidado como los civiles tomaban las zonas de guerra. "Lo lamento, no quería que recuerde algo… doloroso."

Sacudió su cabeza. "No se preocupe, Comandante. Llegue a términos justos con lo que vi hace mucho tiempo." Lo miro con sus profundos ojos azules. "¿Le importa si le hago una pregunta, Comandante?"

"Adelante."

"Dijo que me conocía cuando nos presentaron. Menciono que "gente en su línea de trabajo" notaron que había desaparecido. ¿Quién era antes de…" indico a su alrededor suyo. "esto, XCOM?"

Se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Con cada repetición de la mentira se sentía cada vez peor. Lamentablemente no tenía mucha elección, y era la elección inteligente. "Era parte de un grupo de operaciones en negro," comenzó. "Creado con el único propósito de terminar con el terrorismo radical y organizado, era un cazador de terroristas. Uno bueno."

Inclino su cabeza con interés. "¿Era parte de _su_ grupo?"

"Podría decir eso. Un puesto alto."

Vahlen simplemente lo miraba. Alzo una ceja. "¿Nada más que comentar? A todos los que les conté tuvieron algún tipo de reacción. Sería la primera vez que me presentan con indiferencia."

"No es indiferencia," respondió lentamente. "Interés. Nunca conocí a alguien asociado con el antes, aunque escuche historias."

Frunció el ceño. "¿Está interesada?"

"Ciertamente. Ese, eh, _otro_ Comandante era un individuo fascinante. Ciertamente polarizador e implacable. Pero todo lo que hacía tenía una suerte de _calculación_ elegante. Cada atrocidad cometida por un propósito mayor, incluso si era uno terrible. Es una lástima que haya muerto, me hubiera gustado hablar con él."

Bueno, esto no se lo esperaba. No podía notar si Vahlen lo decía en serio o no. Pero viendo como no entendía el sarcasmo, probablemente estaba siendo genuina.

Que mujer más rara.

"Ya veo," corto el silencio. "Bueno, si alguna vez nos tomamos un descanso, probablemente pueda responderle algunas preguntas."

"Esa sería una distracción fascinante," respondió Vahlen, de acuerdo. "Estoy especialmente interesada en sus tácticas."

Sonrió. _Si, tendrá una descripción muy precisa._ "Bueno, cuando eso pase hare mi mejor intento en describirlo."

Ella camino hacia el almacenamiento en frio y saco el cadáver alienígeno otra vez. "Debería dejarla que vuelva a su trabajo. Ambos tenemos cosas que hacer y lograr."

El asintió. "¿Cuándo tendrá resultados?"

"Dentro de cuatro días."

"Excelente, un placer hablando con usted Srta. Vahlen." Puso su puño derecho sobre su pecho e inclino su cabeza. No pareció saber cómo responderle ante eso. Él le sonrió, y se marchó hacia la puerta.

Dos objetivos importantes completados. Excelente. Ahora tenía que hablar con Bradford.


	7. Capitulo 06: Ascensos y Consejos

Ascensos y Consejos

 _La Ciudadela, Sala de Situación_

El Comandante se paraba en frente de la masiva pantalla que mostraba el mundo y no se veía para nada bien.

Billones de personas confiaban en que el los protegiera de la incursión alienígena. Desafortunadamente, eso simplemente no era posible con los recursos que tenía. Diecinueve soldados y un puñado de científicos e ingenieros no serían suficientes. Así que tenía que priorizar, y por ahora, los países del Consejo eran la prioridad.

Bradford había mencionado que con un satélite avanzado serían capaces de detectar aeronaves alienígenas sobre un área específica. Lo que significaba que cada miembro del Consejo iba a querer que le dé un satélite sobre su país. Eso iba a transformar esa decisión en una aún más política si cabe, y eso era algo que quería evitar.

Bueno, cualquier decisión iba a enojar a alguien. Así que lo mejor era tomar la decisión inteligente. Escucho un silbido en la puerta al abrirse, y Bradford entro.

"Comandante," lo saludo. "¿Quería verme?"

El Comandante se giró para mirarlo. "Si, así es," indico hacia la pantalla. "Eche un vistazo."

Bradford camino y se detuvo a su lado.

"Bastante intimidador, ¿no?" Comento el Comandante.

"Si, señor," estuvo de acuerdo Bradford. "Pero manejable. Con los recursos del Consejo y su liderazgo estoy seguro de que lo haremos bien."

Que alentador e irrealista. "Quizá," dijo severamente. "Desafortunadamente, la realidad raramente funciona para nuestro favor." Se alejó de la pantalla hacia la Holo-mesa e hizo aparecer una recreación en 3D de los satélites de reconocimiento.

"¿Qué tan efectivos son estos satélites que diseño Shen?" Indago el Comandante.

"Bastante," Respondió instantáneamente Bradford. "Tenemos suficientes ejemplos de las señales alienígenas, lo que nos permite modificar el satélite para detectar cualquier nave alienígena que entre en su radio."

"¿Y su radio es…?"

"Hemos podido crear una señal lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir todo Estados Unidos, exceptuando a Hawái y Alaska," respondió Bradford. " _Podemos_ achicar el área si necesitamos, pero Shen cree que esta es el área más grande que estos satélites podrán cubrir."

El Comandante apago la Holo-mesa. "Le eche un vistazo a nuestras finanzas. Solo podemos permitirnos dos satélites de momento, y tardaran veinte días en producirlos. Lo que significa que tenemos que decidir quién tendrá cobertura satelital."

Bradford se devolvió hacia el mapa. "Cada miembro del Consejo va a quererla. Probablemente van a dar incentivos para que le de satélites."

"Muy probable," el Comandante estuvo de acuerdo. "Desafortunadamente, esos sobornos no funcionaran conmigo."

Bradford lo miro y frunció el ceño. "No creo que esa sea la impresión que quieran darle, Comandante. Probablemente estén preocupados por sus países."

"Posiblemente," entendió el Comandante. "Pero los miembros del Consejo no son exactamente soldados o gente del pueblo. Son políticos, y las tácticas políticas son todo lo que saben. Los sobornos son comúnmente efectivos. Si lo son por patriotismo, aún más." Sacudió su cabeza. "Pero no te llamo solo para discutir sobre el Consejo," apunto hacia el mapa. "¿Dónde cree que los satélites deben ser puestos?"

Se mantuvo en silencio mientras apreciaba la pantalla. "Es muy temprano para tomar esas decisiones," comenzó a decir lentamente. "El Pánico se mantiene a un mínimo en todo el mapa, si sube a peligrosos niveles en algún país, poner un satélite allí probablemente bajaría el nivel de pánico y nos daría tiempo para asegurar el país."

El Comandante no estaba sorprendido. Bradford no se especializaba en las tácticas. Si se lo preguntara a la mayoría de personas, probablemente usarían los satélites como un plan de emergencia, y si tuvieran suficientes recursos, no sería una mala idea. Lamentablemente, no tenían esos recursos, así que pensó en un plan más práctico.

"Entiendo porque tomaría ese camino," dijo el Comandante. "Sin embargo, no tiene coordinación, es ineficiente y reaccionaria, especialmente con nuestros recursos limitados. Tengo varias reglas personales para expansión y una de ellas es no sobrepasar nuestro control."

Marco China. "Supongamos que el nivel de pánico de China esta peligrosamente alto y les damos un satélite para reducir el pánico. Funciona, por un tiempo por lo menos." Ahora marco a Norte América. "Aunque, con la cobertura amontonada en Norte América, tenemos un satélite alejado pidiendo ser destruido otra vez." Gastar recursos en una manera reaccionaria solo empeorara XCOM en vez de ayudarlo."

Parecía tomar la crítica bien. "Buen punto, Comandante. ¿Asumo que tiene una alternativa?"

"Así es," el Comandante asintió. "Creo que será mejor usar nuestros recursos tácticamente. Eso significa asegurar nuestros alrededores inmediatos y expandirnos desde allí."

Bradford lo entendió. "Los Estados Unidos."

"Correcto. Una vez que estén asegurados, nos movemos hacia Canadá y México. Una vez que Norte América esté asegurada, nos movemos hacia Sudamérica, y así."

Bradford chasqueo sus dientes. "Permiso para expresarme libremente."

"No tienes que pedir permiso. Adelante."

"Quizá el Consejo no lo vea favorablemente el asegurar los Estados Unidos primero. Algunos quizá lo vean como… favoritismo."

El Comandante alzo una ceja. "Esto no tiene nada que ver con lealtades nacionales. Si eso iba a ser un problema, no debieron haber construido a La Ciudadela en los Estados Unidos."

"No estoy en desacuerdo," reparo Bradford. "Hare todo lo que pueda para asistirlo."

El Comandante hizo una señal con la mano. "Se aprecia, pero tus talentos están en otro lado. Hablando de ello, tengo una tarea para ti."

"¿Qué es?"

El Comandante tomo una Tablet e hizo aparecer imágenes de los imitadores de humanos alienígenas. "¿Ya había visto esto?"

"¿Las unidades de infiltración alienígena? Si, leí el reporte."

"Los aliens están trabajando con operaciones encubiertas en la Tierra. XCOM necesita un ala de Inteligencia y quiero que me encuentres un director."

Bradford lo miro de forma escéptica. "¿Tenemos los recursos para mantener un brazo militar y otro de Inteligencia en XCOM?"

"Tendrá que ser construido desde la nada," le conto. "Es por eso que quiero un director. Lo haría yo mismo, pero no tengo el tiempo necesario para dedicarme a ello."

Bradford asintió. "Veré que puedo hacer, Comandante."

Inclino su cabeza. "Gracias, Bradford."

El Comandante se giró sobre sus tobillos y camino hacia la puerta de forma estoica. "Una última cosa; dígales a los doctores Shen y Vahlen que vengan a mi oficina en una hora. Tú también."

"Entendido, Comandante. Lo veo entonces."

 _La Ciudadela, Oficina del Comandante_

El Comandante se estiro contra su silla, reclinándola y uniendo sus manos, casi como rezando. Las cosas comenzaban a tomar forma. Había hablado con Vahlen, Shen y Bradford, dándoles órdenes. Ahora había una última cosa por hacer. Bueno, dos, pero esta tenía que suceder antes que la otra.

Una verde luz en su escritorio parpadeo, indicando que alguien esperaba del otro lado de la puerta. Apretó el botón, y se deslizo abriéndose con un silbido mecánico. Bradford entro, seguido por Shen y Vahlen. Shen vestía su chaqueta verde de XCOM y Vahlen seguía en su bata de laboratorio, tomando firmemente su Tablet.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos en silencio y el Comandante se levantó de su asiento.

"Gracias por venir." Los saludo.

"Ciertamente, Comandante," respondió Vahlen. "¿Qué le gustaría discutir?"

El Comandante se detuvo. Los discursos no eran su especialidad, aunque sentía que esta era una situación que lo necesitaba. Conocía a algunos oficiales que eran buenos para estas cosas, pero él nunca había logrado aprender. Lamentablemente, tendría que darle su mejor intento. "No soy bueno para estos esperados discursos," comenzó a decir. La honestidad le funcionaba mejor que la improvisación. "Pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda. A pesar de lo que se dice comúnmente, los líderes no hacen todo solo. Desprecio cuando el éxito o el fallo de algo están puesto sobre los hombros de una sola persona. Noventa por ciento del tiempo, este no es el caso. Cada uno de ustedes sabe esto hasta cierto punto. Esas personas que son alabadas como héroes o villanos tuvieron ayuda. Tenían consejeros, tenían camaradas y amigos. Algo que se olvida muy fácilmente. No soy la excepción.

Me di cuenta muy temprano que ignorar el consejo de personas otras que uno mismo es estúpido y egoistico. Crear barrearas entre uno mismo y los que están bajo tu mando normalmente lleva a alejamientos y situaciones que podrían ser fácilmente evitadas. Puedo estar en comando de XCOM, pero no seré el único que la haga tener éxito, no lo quiero.

Así que, desde ahora, estoy formando un Consejo Interno dentro de XCOM. Cada uno de ustedes tiene diferentes fuerzas, debilidades, y perspectivas. Por lo que quiero que cada uno de ustedes sea parte del consejo.

Bradford asintió, aprobándolo, pero el probablemente sabia a donde iba todo esto hace rato. Shen inclino su cabeza y relamió sus labios, inseguro de lo que se le presentaba. Vahlen estaba sorprendida y casi fuera de lugar.

"Me halaga que me considerase para esto, Comandante," Comenzó a decir Vahlen, dudosa. "Pero… no soy ninguna estratega militar. No estoy segura de que tanto consejo pueda darle…"

El Comandante alzo su mano mientras ella hacia desaparecer su voz. "Estoy en desacuerdo con que tu consejo sea menos valioso solo porque te falta experiencia militar. La diversidad es esencial en cualquier consejo, al menos para mí. Además de eso, otra razón para tenerla en el consejo es para la comunicación. La eficiencia es importante y todos debemos estar en la misma página. No habrá ninguna situación de "la mano izquierda no sabe lo que la otra está haciendo" en XCOM. Trabajaremos al unísono, y eso requiere que todos estén informados."

"Un movimiento inteligente, Comandante." Le dio un Cumplido Shen.

"De acuerdo," dijo Bradford. "¿Asumo que nuestros trabajos para este Consejo reflejaran en nuestras tareas actuales?"

"Si," El Comandante asintió. "Se explica bastante por si solo; cada uno dará actualizaciones de sus… divisiones, por no tener una mejor palabra. Investigacion, Ingeniería, Análisis y Reconocimiento, respectivamente. Yo, a la vez, los mantendré a todos informados del estado de la guerra y hare cambios si es necesario. Si se llegan a crear nuevas divisiones en XCOM, el supervisor de ellas será añadido al Consejo. ¿Preguntas?"

Los tres se miraron entre sí, y Vahlen dio un paso adelante." No tenemos ninguna por el momento, Comandante. Prosiga."

El Comandante asintió. "Excelente. Ahora que todas las cosas formales fueron resueltas, podemos ponernos a trabajar. He hablado con cada uno de ustedes de forma individual sobre varias cosas. Antes de proseguir, me gustaría que cada uno me dé un breve repaso sobre lo decidido. Poco tiempo, lo sé. Prometo que les daré más tiempo la próxima vez. ¿Bradford?"

Bradford asintió, y comenzó a dar su repaso sobre lo que habían decidido relacionado a la localización de los satélites, con el Comandante añadiendo sus razones y la estrategia en general. No había mucha contención o desacuerdo. Pero el Comandante sabía que era solo temporal. Era fácil estar de acuerdo cuando no había ninguna consecuencia. Algo que cambiaría a medida que la guerra avanzase.

Shen le dio un repaso por encima de lo que su equipo estaba desarrollando, incluso mostrándole planos y planes detallados en el monitor. Bastante preparado para tan poco tiempo. Cuando termino, Shen decidió añadir algo más.

"Tenía planeado hablar de esto más tarde, Comandante," dijo mientras una imagen nueva aparecía. Parecía ser el área por debajo de la Ciudadela. "Pero como tenemos un Consejo Interno, no veo ningún punto a favor de retrasarlo."

El Comandante asintió. "Adelante."

Shen presiono un botón en su Tablet y el área por debajo de la Ciudadela fue seccionado en cuadriculas. "Hemos penetrado el área por debajo de la Ciudadela." Decía. "Son estables y podríamos usarlas para expandir nuestra base," remarco un área que el Comandante asumía era piedra sólida. "Tendríamos que excavar esta área, y probablemente muchas más, pero eso nos daría acceso a las áreas por debajo de la Ciudadela."

"Así que, ¿Qué podríamos construir aquí abajo?" Pregunto el Comandante.

"Talleres adicionales, laboratorios, áreas especializadas," Shen se encogió de hombros. "Podríamos construir todo lo que necesitemos. Tenga cuidado, nuestras reservas de energía son limitadas y tendríamos que construir generadores adicionales mientras más construyamos y bajemos."

"¿Tenemos áreas abiertas para la construcción ahora?"

Shen asintió. "Si," e indico un área abierta cerca del ascensor. "¿Quiere comenzar la construcción?"

El Comandante se cruzó de brazos. "¿Qué recomienda?"

Shen no dudo. "Tenemos instalaciones dedicadas a producir y probar equipamiento. Pero ninguna diseñada para mejorarlo. Un área dedicada solamente a mejorar nuestro equipamiento aumentaría la eficacia de XCOM dramáticamente. Mi equipo lo ha llamado "La Fundición"."

El Comandante asintió y miro a Vahlen. "Doctora, ¿tiene alguna recomendación?"

Asintió. "Si. Creo que podemos decir que eventualmente alguno de los aliens tendrá que ser traído con vida. Necesitamos algún tipo de celda de contención desde la cual observarlo seguramente en vez de arriesgarnos con las celdas tradicionales."

"Doctora," la interrumpió Shen. "Creo que ese será un problema eventualmente, apenas sabemos algo sobre ellos. Necesitamos saber aún más antes de siquiera _pensar_ en capturarlos."

Se le giro hacia él. "¿Pero no deberíamos estar preparados para la posibilidad? Nuestros soldados son capaces y no quisiera capturar un alienígena solo para tener que eliminarlo por causas de seguridad."

"No lo debato," Continuo Shen. "Pero no es una prioridad ahora. Tenemos que concentrarnos en aprender y asegurarnos de que nuestros soldados sigan vivos para que _puedan_ capturar aliens para usted."

"Estoy de acuerdo con ellos," interrumpió Bradford. "Una vez que sepamos las específicas de estos alienígenas de que son, y cómo funcionan, entonces podemos fijarnos en contenerlos."

Vahlen pareció concederles eso. Inclino su cabeza. "Buen punto, caballeros. ¿Algo para añadir, Comandante?"

"No por ahora," respondió calmadamente. "Bradford."

"La Fundición debería ser nuestra prioridad, "respondió. "Pero debe estar al tanto de que la Ciudadela tiene una capacidad de conexión satelital limitada. Solo podemos acceder hasta cuatro satélites a la vez Si queremos establecer cobertura sobre toda la tierra, vamos a tener que construir más estaciones satelitales."

"Notado," dijo el Comandante. "Vahlen, la contención alienígena tendrá que ser construida eventualmente, pero no ahora. Una vez que termine con su investigación y cree una forma segura para capturar alienígenas seguramente, entonces podemos discutir la contención," miro a Shen. "Comience la construcción de La Fundición. ¿Alguna objeción?"

Todos sacudieron su cabeza. El Comandante se inclinó sobre su escritorio. "Bien. Vahlen, continúe."

Comenzó a dar su repaso, explicando donde ella y su equipo se concentraba, así como también varios caminos de investigación para estudiarlos más tarde. Shen estaba de acuerdo con ella y entendía sus razones para enfocarse en los aliens. Bradford no.

"Perdóneme, Doctora," dijo, con un tono escéptico. "Pero no estoy de acuerdo. Las vidas de nuestros soldados son más importantes que una _potencial_ información que podríamos sacar de sus cadáveres."

Vahlen estaba preparada. "Como explique, esto podría llevarnos a un nuevo avance para todo XCOM. Una vez que conocemos al enemigo, podemos aprender a matarlos fácilmente."

"¿Y qué pasa si no aprendemos tanto como quiere?" La desafío Bradford. "Ya tenemos pocos soldados y necesitamos mejores armas y armaduras si queremos una posibilidad de victoria. ¿Cuántos morirán a causa de su curiosidad?"

"No menosprecie a nuestros soldados tan fácilmente," interrumpió Shen. "Pueden aguantar durante los días que le tomara a Vahlen completar su trabajo."

"Quizá no tengamos esos días," insistió Bradford. "Ya hemos interrumpido las operaciones alienígenas y les hemos dado dos derrotas devastadoras. Van a concentrarse en nosotros dentro de poco. No podemos permitirnos tomar esas chances."

El tono de Vahlen se tornó filoso. "¿Cree que las armas van a aparecer mágicamente si investigamos los fragmentos de armas? No lo harán. Ni siquiera sé si ganaremos algo útil de ellos. Son áreas de investigación completamente nuevas, Bradford. _Nada_ está garantizado y _todo_ es potencialmente riesgoso. ¿Y si los aliens responden a nuestras avanzadas armas enviando unidades más peligrosas? ¿Cuántos soldados morirían? Y estaríamos de vuelta donde empezamos."

Hubo silencio.

"Su opinión fue notada," interrumpió finalmente el Comandante. "Pero en este caso estoy de acuerdo con Vahlen. Necesitamos pensar a la larga y ver más allá del presente. Es probable que algunos soldados mueran a causa de nuestra decisión. Pero así es la realidad. Tenemos que hacer decisiones prácticas, no idealistas."

Las esquinas de los labios de Bradford temblaron. "Entendido, Comandante."

El Comandante asintió a Vahlen. "Le agradezco, Doctora. ¡Ahora!" Se impulsó de la silla fue detrás de su escritorio sacando varias tabletas. "Yo tampoco estuve quieto," explico mientras las entregaba. "Parte de mi trabajo es prepararnos para lo peor y escribí varias contingencias para cada situación que pude pensar. Probablemente se añadan más pero quiero que las revisen y las implementen lo más pronto posible."

Las pantallas en las tabletas mostraron una lista dividida en dos partes, y cada nombre tenía un archivo adjunto a él.

Planes de Contingencia de XCOM

Nivel de autorización: Consejo Interno

La Contingencia Atenea

La Contingencia Hefestos

La Contingencia Hestia

La Contingencia Hades

La Contingencia Afrodita

La Contingencia Deméter

Nivel de Autorización: Soldado

La Contingencia Jano

La Contingencia Zeus

La Contingencia Apolo

La Contingencia Thanatos

La Contingencia Hera

La Contingencia Artemisa

"¿Alguna razón en particular para los nombres de la mitología griega?" Pregunto Shen.

"Para variar," respondió encogiendo sus hombros el Comandante. "Use la mitología egipcia la última vez. Disfruto leer sobre los griegos, así que los elegí esta vez."

Bradford silbo mientras reía. "De en serio se prepara para lo peor."

El Comandante le dio una sonrisa torcida. "Es parte del trabajo. Espero que nunca tenga que usarlas, pero estoy preparado para ello."

"Por el bien del mundo, espero que nunca tengamos que usar estas." Susurro Shen por lo bajo.

"El mundo se recuperara de algunas ciudades destruidas," dijo el Comandante severamente. "Pero no de una invasión alienígena."

"Pero tiene que haber una línea que no debemos cruzar en algún lugar," protesto Shen mientras seguía leyendo. "Algunas de estas… algunas son casi, no, _son_ , poco éticas."

El Comandante lo miro. "¿Alguna vez lucho en una guerra, doctor?"

"Eso no es lo importante," le contesto. "Las éticas básicas y las reglas de la guerra no cambian simplemente porque nos enfrentemos a aliens."

El Comandante cerró sus puños inconscientemente. Tenía varias palabras guardadas para donde podían ir las éticas en la guerra, sin mencionar a las _reglas_ de la misma. Era muy simple: no había espacio para la ética en el campo de batalla, y las _reglas de la guerra_ no existían. Esto era lo que pasaba cuando los políticos aplicaban la moral a la guerra. Salían civiles como Shen actuando como si la guerra fuera un juego con reglas que todos seguían. ¿Y cuál era la peor parte? Que la mayor parte de las personas _estaban de acuerdo_.

Desinformados, idealistas, _civiles_.

Desafortunadamente, decir algo levantaría sospechas y causar una división, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse ahora.

Pero no culpaba a Shen. Simplemente era parte de la cultura pacifista y era común que los civiles vieran todo de forma muy distinta a los soldados. De hecho, muchos soldados probablemente verían a sus contingencias como algo… extremas. Pero si bien eran duras y brutales, sus métodos funcionaban, nadie podía negar eso. Entendía que la gente tenía problemas con sus métodos, de enserio que lo entendía.

Pero eso no les daba la razón, ni evitaba que fueran grandes molestias.

"Quizá," su concesión falsa sonaba falsa hasta para él. "Pero estos son los peores de los casos. De los que esperamos que probablemente no pasaran."

"El Comandante tiene razón," Bradford lo apoyo. "Esto es procedimiento normal en el ejército. Además, es por esto que se creó el Consejo, para que podamos dar nuestra opinión."

Eso pareció calmarlo. _Gracias Bradford._ "Si," dijo. "Estos no son planes finales, pero me gustaría que den sugerencias, pronto."

"Muy bien, Comandante," dijo Shen. "¿Algo más?"

"Una cosa más," el Comandante presiono en su Tablet y las contingencias fueron reemplazadas por una lista de los soldados. "Como estaremos consiguiendo equipamiento y armamento avanzado de tus ingenieros, Shen, pensé que sería lo mejor ponerlo en uso."

El Comandante se apoyó de nuevo contra su escritorio. "Muchos de nuestros soldados tienen entrenamiento especializado en distintas áreas, así que cree diferentes especialidades para que maximicen su efectividad."

"Bien pensado," asintió Bradford. "Tiene marcados a algunos. ¿Qué significa eso?"

"Ascensos," explico. "Los soldados que tuvieron buenas actuaciones serán ascendidos y se les asignara su especialidad."

Vahlen asintió. "Suena bien. ¿Cuándo les dará sus ascensos?"

"Hoy, más tarde," respondió. "Pero ahora tengo que hacer algo primero. Creo que eso es todo por hoy. Pueden marcharse."

 _La Ciudadela, Área de Entrenamiento_

Patricia hundió su puño contra la bolsa de boxeo, haciéndola retroceder por la fuerza de su golpe, aumentado por su armadura. Un segundo puñetazo lo siguió, y no se detuvo. La bolsa sufrió golpe tras golpe, abriendo diminutos cortes en el cuero con la forma de sus guantes.

Con cada golpe podía ver la cabeza gris del alíen. Cada embiste era retribución por la pérdida sufrida. Cada puñetazo era la venganza por la caída. La furia contenida fue liberada gradualmente, intensificándose con cada golpe seco. Sus puñetazos se hicieron más rápidos, más duros, más fuertes.

Cada emoción embotellada dentro suyo, cada pensamiento huyente condensado en una solitaria y pura emoción.

Furia.

Todo pensamiento racional se silenció, mientras el mundo se concentró en esa bolsa solitaria e indefensa. Su enojo llego al punto de ebullición. Con un grito desenvaino su cuchillo y rajo la bolsa de lado a lado. Lanzándolo a un lado, tomo la tela cortada y hundió su puño una y otra vez mientras la arena se dispersaba en el suelo.

Con un último grito deposito toda su fuerza en un último golpe. Un sonido seco hizo eco en toda la sala cuando su puño dio contra el objetivo, descansándolo allí. Su corazón le palpitaba fuertemente y la respiración se le entrecortaba. Se quedó allí por casi un minuto. _Ah, sí, la bolsa._

Recordando el _porqué_ de su ira, tomo la cinta que estaba en el suelo e hizo su mejor intento para reparar el objeto.

Ya era la tercera vez.

Contrajo sus músculos. No era su intención seguir mutilándolo. Pero simplemente había… pasado. Era la razón por la que estas… bueno… _sesiones_ le funcionaban. Tener una descarga así prevenía cualquier problema _serio_. Pero era irresponsable y no daba una buena imagen. Aun así, le impresionaba cuánto daño podían soportar estas cosas.

Junto la arena del suelo y la tiro. Tomo algo de agua mirando hacia la nada, secándose el sudor de la cara. ¿Cuánto tiempo había sido? ¿Dos? ¿Tres horas? Debería estar cansada. Gruñendo, sabía que aún tenía energía para otra ronda. Pensó que entrenar con su armadura aumentaría su fatiga y disminuiría el tiempo que estaría allí. Parece que no. Suponía que eso era bueno.

Sacudió su cabeza. No importaba, no iba a marcharse hasta que apenas pudiera mantenerse de pie. Paige había intentado detenerla, diciéndole que no debía "castigarse", como tan elegantemente lo decía. Pero así era, o de otra forma tendría pesadillas, seria perseguida por el espectro de la mujer que murió bajo su mando. Todas sus emociones de culpa, tristeza y enojo quedarían embotelladas dentro de él y sabía que pasaría si se las quedaba. Algún día explotaría.

No sabía porque agotarse así la ayudaba. Pero si tuviera que adivinar, era porque la dejaba liberarse. Era una persona vehemente, lo sabía. Las mentes del resto se movían lentamente para ella, no veían las cosas de la misma forma, lo que comúnmente la frustraba. Incluso Paige la alentaba para que controle sus emociones.

Y así lo hizo. O por lo menos lo intento. Removió su personalidad en cada misión y se concentró en comandar a su escuadrón. La mayoría del tiempo funcionaba, pero cada tantas esas emociones se salían. Casi pierde el control cuando Vicky murió, y se había descargado contra ese alíen. Arrancarle el brazo le había devuelto el control, por suerte. Perder el control en una misión era poco profesional y tenía que concentrarse en mejorar eso.

Cerró y abrió sus puños repetidas veces, impulsándose de la pared. Hora de otro round. Se giró hacia el silbido de la puerta al abrirse. _Hola, ¿Quién era ahora?_

Un hombre con un maletín grande había entrado. Vestía una negra remera mangas largas y pantalones militares. Sus botas de combate golpeteaban el suelo al caminar, causando eco en toda el área de entrenamiento. Inclino su cabeza. Estaba segura de que nunca lo había visto. Interesante, si tuviera que adivinar su edad… diría que estaba en sus treintas. Algo viejo para ser un soldado, pero no sería el primero.

Aun así, era alto y estaba en forma. Fuerzas especiales, probablemente. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Hasta donde ella sabía, todos estaban en los barracones. Dudo, lo correcto sería acercarse y saludarlo. Pero sería… incomodo con ellos dos nada más.

El hombre la noto y miro hacia ella. Le dio media sonrisa y deposito su maletín en el suelo, acercándosele.

"Hola," dijo, dándole la bienvenida con su profunda voz. "Perdone si la interrumpí. No pensé que alguien estaría aquí."

Lo saludo con la mano, sin darle mucha atención. "No se preocupe, es un gimnasio libre, y me iba a tomar un descanso de cualquier forma.

Le sonrió. "Es bueno escuchar eso," entonces noto la bolsa de boxeo. Alzo una ceja.

"Veo que ha estado ocupada."

Siseo entre sus dientes. "Si, eso. Tuve… bueno, un día estresante."

"¿Quiere una pareja?"

Encogió sus hombros, se lo veía amistoso, y probablemente trabajaría con el dentro de poco. "Si quieres, no quiero arruinar lo que tenías planeado."

"Puede esperar," se puso detrás de la bolsa mientras ella alzaba sus puños. "Debe de ser agotador."

"¿Qué cosa?" Respondió mientras comenzaba a golpear.

"Tu armadura," le respondió. "Sé que no es precisamente ligera."

Debatió responderle algo diferente. Nah. No tenía ganas de hablar en trabalenguas. "Me cansa más rápido."

No vio su reacción, pero podía imaginar algo de sorpresa. "Interesante," comento. "¿Hace cuánto que estas aquí?"

"Dos, tres horas. No lo sé en realidad."

Lo escucho silbar mientras alternaba sus golpes. "Impresionante. Diría que llenaste tu cuota de ejercicio por el día."

Frunció su ceño. "Aun no me voy." Y siguió golpeando. El hombre estuvo en silencio por unos minutos.

"Así que, ¿por qué estás aquí ahora?" le pregunto. "La mayoría de los soldados están teniendo una especie de servicio fúnebre por la mujer que murió."

No quería discutirlo ahora mismo. "No merezco estar ahí."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque murió bajo mi mando."

"Ah," fue todo lo que dijo mientras ella aumentaba su velocidad. "Entiendo."

 _Poco probable,_ pensó. "¿De en serio?"

"Podemos decir eso. ¿Fue su muerte tu culpa?"

Se detuvo y lo miro. Parecía genuinamente interesado, o quizá estaba muy cansada para notarlo. Bueno, se lo había contado, no había motivo por cual no decirle todo. "No lo sé," admitió. "Todos me dicen que no lo fue, que no podía haber hecho algo. Pero sigo reviéndolo en mi cabeza, y me doy cuenta de que _pude_ haber hecho algo. ¿Pero la hubiera salvado? No lo sé."

Asintió. "Una mentira perpetrada por aquellos que no saben nada más. Lo hacen con buenas intenciones, pero no lo entenderán hasta que les pase."

Inclino su cabeza hacia el con interés. "Quizá sepas algo. ¿De dónde vienes?"

"Operaciones Negras, Estados Unidos," respondió suavemente. "La muerte era algo común."

"Ah." No sabía que decir. Había escuchado historias sobre las cosas que los operativos de espionaje tenían que soportar, que hacían que su experiencia pareciera una fiesta. Lamento oírlo."

Las esquinas de sus labios se alzaron. "Se aprecia. Pero no lo lamento. Cada hombre y mujer murió sirviendo a su país. Hay peores maneras de ser recordado."

"Quizá," respondió. Entonces se percató. "Perdone, no me presente. Patricia Tras." Le extendió su mano, que la tomo cordialmente.

Inclino su cabeza. "Un placer conocerla."

No le dio su nombre. Muy bien, probablemente lo conozca dentro de poco de cualquier forma. "¿Eres nuevo?" Le pregunto, curiosa.

"Podrías decir es, si," replico, neutralmente. "Todavía me estoy acostumbrando."

Suspiro. "Dímelo a mí. Es una locura, quiero decir, la semana pasada los aliens no existían y ahora estamos en guerra contra ellos."

"Creo que es poco probable que no tuviéramos _algún_ conocimiento sobre vida extraterrestre," comento. "De otra forma, XCOM no existiría."

Alzo una ceja. _Bueno bueno… un tipo inteligente._ "Eres la primera persona que se da cuenta de eso. Me impresiona."

Se lo vio algo sorprendido. "¿Qué los gobiernos sepan más de lo que muestran? Eso es normal, basado en experiencias previas."

Asintió. Hmm… quizá _haya_ otras personas además de Paige con las que podría tener una conversación. Entonces recordó donde estaban. "Perdona, no viniste aquí a charlar."

"Tú tampoco, me imagino, "le respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Le indico al saco de práctica. "¿Quieres?"

Miro hacia su maletín. "Ese era mi plan pero como estas aquí…", miro hacia el suelo de entrenamiento en el medio de la sala y volvió a mirarla. "¿Alguna vez entrenaste en pareja?"

Frunció el ceño. "La verdad, no."

"¿Te interesa probar?"

Se le acerco. "¿Por qué no? Aunque no se mucho sobre ello."

Camino hasta su maletín y lo abrió. Dentro yacía su armadura reglamentaria de XCOM, aunque estaba pintada de un apagado plateado que contrastaba con su armadura amarronada. "Es muy simple," le explico mientras se preparaban. "Controla a tu oponente como puedas. Evita romper huesos y suaviza los golpes a la cara. Fuera de eso, eres libre."

Dudo. "Esto es… ¿legal?" Suena como algo que el Comandante no aprobaría."

El hombre sonrió ampliamente mientras ajustaba sus guanteletes. "Le pregunte al Comandante, dijo que está bien."

"Que buen tipo."

Soltó una risa entre dientes, pero no hizo ningún comentario. "Noto que esta es una mejor forma de descarga que golpear a un muñeco durante horas. Tener un oponente que contra ataque es entretenido."

Estaba ansiosa por ver si este tipo era tan bueno como imaginaba. No había hablado de sus habilidades y eso generalmente decía que era un combatiente decente. Así que, sin huesos rotos ni golpes a la cara. Entendido. Podía hacerlo.

"¡Ahí va!" la llamo mientras le lanzaba un tipo de mascara. Cubría completamente su cara y estaba diseñada como una máscara de hockey sin el casco, solo la máscara. "Normalmente estas son poco seguras," el hombre explicaba mientras se ponía la suya. "Golpear estas con la mano descubierta no es una buena idea. Pero como estamos los dos protegidos, creo que eso niega el problema."

La ajusto. Le quedaba bastante bien, aunque probablemente estaba diseñada para él. Sonrió levemente y juntos caminaron hacia el centro del suelo de entrenamiento. Alzo sus puños.

"Listo." Él sonrió y puso su mano sobre su pecho, mientras inclinaba la cabeza. Ella se frenó.

¿Acaso no era ese el saludo que el francotirador silencioso le había da-? _Huh_

Apenas reacciono a tiempo cuando el hombre se lanzó contra ella y casi la tira al suelo. Comenzó a llover golpes sobre ella, sobre su máscara y su pecho. Siseo y lo pateo en su pecho, forzándolo a retroceder, dejándola ponerse de pie.

Brincando sobre sus metatarsos, él se preparó para el inevitable contra ataque. Ella corrió hacia el golpeando alternativamente su rostro y pecho. Los bloqueo con bastante habilidad, pero fue forzado a darle el terreno bajo su implacable ataque. Bloqueo su corte vertical poniendo sus brazos en una forma de "x", lo que ella uso para acertar un puñetazo en su expuesta cabeza.

Desafortunadamente, él lo estaba esperando, y dio un paso hacia un lado. Ella tambaleo hacia delante por la envión que llevaba. Grito cuando ella tomo de su cola de caballo y la tiraba al suelo de esta. _Ahora_ estaba enojada. Por alguna razón no se aprovechó, y la dejo girar y ponerse de pie, para verlo parado, con sus brazos detrás de su espalda, esperando.

Rechino sus dientes. Iba a lamentar esta piedad.

El enojo que aumentaba con cada paso metódico hacia el potencio su cerrado puño derecho enviado con toda su fuerza. El, en vez de esquivarlo, tomo su brazo a apenas unos centímetros de su máscara y redirigió el envión hacia abajo, llevándola hacia su brazo derecho, golpeándola en el medio de su máscara mientras caía.

Con la cabeza silbándole, se forzó a levantarse otra vez, sus ojos blancos de furia. No sentía dolor, solo furia."

"Estas enojada," lo escucho decir. "Dejas que tu furia te controle y te equivocas. Úsala, pero no dejes que te controle."

Cerró sus ojos mientras su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Los abrió otra vez y su mundo se concentró en un solo individuo. Un hombre que pensó que podía vencerla. Tomo cada detalle que pudo mientras se le abalanzaba tormentosamente. Pose firme, palmas abiertas, y ojos sin emoción. Había varias opciones que podía tomar.

Imitando su último intento, hizo como que iba a golpearlo otra vez, pero cuando el levanto su mano para alejar el golpe, retrocedió y alterno su puño. Tuvo que retroceder a causa de la fuerza, y finalmente se puso a la ofensiva.

En vez de bloquear sus golpes, los atrapaba. Tomo su muñeca derecha y su otro puño estaba tomado en su palma. Continuando, la empujo, y ella respondió igual de vigorosamente. Forzó su atrapada muñeca hacia atrás lentamente, usando cada pequeña parte de fuerza. Su única expresión en su cara era una pequeña sonrisa. Era fuerte, no había duda de ello. Pero ella estaba siendo guiada por algo que él no tenía.

En el momento en el que él iba a retroceder un paso, ella metió su cabeza, cabeceando su máscara. Retrocedió y ella uso esa oportunidad para patear su pecho, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Sin perder tiempo, salto sobre él, presionando su pecho con su rodilla, y su brazo derecho con su bota.

Era suyo.

Intento defenderse, pero simplemente engancho sus dedos en su máscara y la sacudía hacia atrás y adelante hasta que se detenía. Mientras estaba desorientado, hizo caer golpe tras golpe en su máscara. Luego de casi treinta segundos, alzo su mano libre.

"¡Concedo la victoria!" Dijo.

Sus palabras penetraron su velo de furia y se levantó, jadeando. Se quitó su máscara, aparentemente ni cansado. "Luchas bien." Le dio un cumplido. "Estoy impresionado."

Quería decir algo pero la adrenalina había desaparecido, dejándola agotada. "Si," murmuro. "Tu tambié-"y se desplomo sobre sus rodillas. Su visión estaba borrosa, cerraba y abría sus ojos mientras sacudía su cabeza. El hombre se le arrodillo enfrente con lo que asumió era una botella de agua. La tomo y trago el líquido.

Unos segundos más tarde, su visión volvió a la normalidad y se levantó, temblorosa. El hombre la ojeaba con preocupación. "Creo que hiciste suficiente por hoy."

"De acuerdo," dijo, entre respiraciones cortadas. "Creo… que necesito una siesta."

"¿Puedes llegar a los barracones?" le pregunto.

"Si, si puedo."

Asintió. "Muy bien, probablemente deberías ir. No sabes cuándo puede llamar el deber."

Asintió en silencio. "Un gusto conocerte. Estoy segura de que te volveré a ver otra vez. ¿Quizá podamos hacer esto otra vez?"

Se rio suavemente. "Seguro que nos veremos otra vez. Y me encantaría."

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, y le dio un último saludo sin mirar hacia atrás.

 _La Ciudadela, Oficina del Comandante._

 _Seis horas después._

Shawn Cage odiaba esperar. No era que fuera impaciente, pero había algunas cosas que lo incomodaban. Visitas al doctor, los recibos de sueldo, y esperar enfrente de la oficina del Comandante, entre ellas.

Bueno, al menos no estaba solo, lo que significaba que probablemente era algo grande. Liam, Myra y Abby estaban con él. Había algunos otros que no conocía bien. Esa mujer conflictiva, ¿Patricia era? Y su amiga, Paige, con quien había hablado brevemente en el servicio fúnebre improvisado.

A pesar de su primer encuentro, si lo que Paige le decía era verdad, Patricia se había tomado la perdida de Vicky muy mal, lo que parecía ser típico de ella. No había sido su culpa para nada, pero aun así ella actuaba como si así hubiera sido. No la entendía. Esta actitud de castigo propio que persistía en los militares no ayudaba a nadie. Había hecho su mejor esfuerzo y cosas malas habían pasado. Cuando todos te decían que no era tu culpa, Shawn creía que lo más sabio era escucharlos.

Bueno, no podía hacer nada por ella.

Todos estaban uniformados, salvo por sus cascos, así que no era exactamente cómodos estar ahí parados. A pesar de esto, estaba muy interesado en conocer a este Comandante. Por lo que Liam, Myra y Abby le habían dicho era inteligente, carismático, empático y bienvenido. Buen augurio. Lo que le decía que probablemente era una actuación de algún tipo. Nadie podía ser tan perfecto.

La puerta se abrió con un silbido. _Al fin._ Todos entraron en una fila singular y se pusieron en una línea frente a un escritorio vacío. "Miren," murmuro. "El gran Comandante invisible."

"Cállate." Abby le susurro entre dientes. Al menos Myra y Paige partieron una sonrisa. No tenían por qué estar tan tensas todo el tiempo. La puerta al final del cuarto se abrió silbando y el hombre que Shawn asumió como el Comandante la atravesó.

Vestía indumentaria militar negra mate, con el logo de XCOM marcado en el pecho derecho. Sus botas de combate hacían ruido en el metálico piso al caminar para saludarlos. Se veía como un Comandante, seguro. Su cara seria y ojos calculadores indicaban que era un hombre que se tomaba su rol seriamente. Shawn decidió que no era lo mejor no actuar _muy_ poco profesional frente a él. Pero era el Comandante, así que podía perdonarse relajarse un poco.

Escucho un breve ruido, entre tos y ahogo. Miro hacia Patricia y alzo una ceja. Parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma, y toda la sangre que había en su ahora pálida cara había desaparecido. Desvió la mirada. ¿Quizá la presencia del Gran Comandante la superaba?

"Gracias por venir," los saludo. _¿Por qué teníamos una elección?_ Pensó Shawn, sarcásticamente. ¿Por qué la gente a cargo siempre creía que los subordinados tenían una elección en el asunto? Aunque, el hombre sonaba sincero.

"Iré al punto, directo," continuo el Comandante. "Los llame aquí por dos razones. Primero y principal, cada uno de ustedes ha sido ascendido al rango de especialista." Shawn sonrió. Bien, aunque no tenía ni idea de que era un especialista o que significaba.

"Ahora, quizá se pregunten, ¿Qué es un especialista?" Continuo. _¿Acabas de leer mi mente?" "_ Esencialmente significa que consiguen acceso a equipo especializado, así como a autoridad sobre los soldados menores. Que me lleva a mi segundo punto." Tomo unos papeles del escritorio y fue al final de la línea.

"Cada uno de ustedes tendrá acceso a equipamiento que complemente mejor sus habilidades y experiencia militar previa. Hay ocho divisiones que creo que cubren la mayor parte de las especializaciones. Le dio un papel a Abby. "Especialista Abby Gertrude, Medica."

Camino enfrente de Shawn y le dio un papel. "Especialista Shawn Cage, Asalto."

 _¿Qué significa eso?_ Miro al pedazo de papel en donde había escrito cosas con aspecto oficial. " _Tu rol como el especialista de asalto es… blah blah blah… autorización: Escopeta", sonrió. Awww sí._ El Comandante siguió por la línea. "Especialista Myra Rodríguez, Infantería."

Lo acepto con un cabeceo. Continuo. "Especialista Liam Jaster, Infantería."

Siguió la línea, y se frenó en frente de una extrañamente nerviosa Patricia. El Comandante le sonrió por alguna razón. "Patricia Tras, Artillera."

Solo quedaba una. "Paige Broker, Ingeniera."

Camino al centro de la línea. "Felicitaciones, cada uno se la gano. Recuerden que solo se pone más difícil a partir de aquí. Pueden irse." Con eso, puso su puño derecho cerrado sobre su pecho e inclino su cabeza. Era claramente su versión de un saludo. Shawn le respondió igual, y cada uno hizo lo mismo.

Entonces todos se marcharon, muy profesionales, y en el instante que salieron, Patricia tomo a Paige del brazo y prácticamente se la llevo a rastras. Las miro divertidamente. "Me pregunto qué paso ahí."

Liam se encogió de hombros. "Ni idea. ¿Quizá lo conocía?"

"Voy a tratar de averiguar," prometió Abby caminando cerca de él.

"Intenta ser algo sutil." Dijo con un suspiro.

Lo miro con una mirada llena de condescendía. "¿Cuándo no lo soy?"

Sonrió. "Ohh, sarcasmo. Genial."

"Bueno, discutámoslo en el camino de vuelta," Myra les dijo mientras caminaba. "Me canse de estar parada aquí."

Seguida de un coro de aceptación, fue seguida hacia los barracones.

El Comandante se inclinó sobre su silla con una sonrisa en su cara. La mirada en la cara de Patricia no tenía precio. Se preguntaba cómo se lo tomaría.

" _Comandante,"_ La voz de Bradford llego a través del intercomunicador. " _Nos llegan reportes de abducciones en Egipto. Enviándole los detalles._ "

Se puso de pie. "Copiado, Bradford. Preparare un escuadrón."

" _Estaremos listos para asistirlo. Bradford, fuera."_

Hora de volver al trabajo.


	8. Capitulo 07: Abduccion - Egipto

Abducción Alienígena: Egipto

* * *

Luke Warner dejaba huir breves respiraciones mientras el avión los volaba hacia su destino. Al menos no estaban yendo completamente ciegos esta vez. Los reportes de las anteriores misiones habían llegado a las barracas y personalmente le costaba creer lo que decían algunos. Pequeñas creaturas grises y drones voladores que disparaban láser, parecía exagerado, mínimamente.

Así que decidió hacer lo más lógico y decidió hablar con una de las personas que había _estado_ en una de las misiones. Algo que parecía haber esquivado al resto. Y que conversación fascinante que fue esa; la mujer con la que había hablado, Paige, había estado más que feliz al compartirle lo que había pasado.

Lamentablemente, la conversación no había sido exactamente… alentadora. No era común que los rumores sean realidad, pero así era esta vez. No era que el peligro le significara algo. Su vida no era nada, le preocupaba más la del resto del escuadrón.

No los conocía bien, pero los había visto lo suficiente como para recordar sus nombres. Los dos estadounidenses, Abe Trapp y Adrian Francis, parecían capaces. Aunque ambos solo habían dicho que eran de la armada estadounidense, nada más. Resaltaba algo particular de XCOM, la mayoría de los soldados parecían ser de fuerzas especiales, en vez de infantería regular. Luego estaban los aislados como el, que no tenían experiencia militar profesional.

También estaba Román Mendoza, que _supuestamente_ era de México. Luke estaba algo, bueno no, estaba escéptico al principio. El hombre se veía totalmente opuesto a lo que un mexicano regular se veía, sin mencionar su marcado acento inglés. Había admitido que era parte de la CISEN mexicana. Le parecía interesante ver que tan efectivo sería un agente de Inteligencia en la guerra convencional. Si es que a algo de esto se lo podía llamar _convencional_.

Luego estaban las dos mujeres, Carma Hoyle era australiana, y se había asegurado que todos lo supieran. Solo al observarla, la notaba impulsiva, exaltada y temeraria. Una mala combinación en la guerra. Aunque no tenía ideas de sus capacidades.

La supervisora de escuadrón por otro lado, era la que más lo intrigaba. Además de él, era la persona más silenciosa que vio en la base. Tendía a mantener su cara cubierta, pero a pesar de ello, poseía una intensidad que era imposible esconder. Cuando hablaba, la gente le prestaba atención. Pero lo único que sabía sobre ella era que era Israelí, probablemente de fuerzas especiales. Supervisor de Escuadrón, no era una posición que se dase a cualquiera, así que le interesaba ver que tan efectiva era.

" _Big Sky a Equipo Cuervo, estamos a treinta minutos del sitio de extracción. Prepárense para las órdenes del Comandante dentro de quince minutos."_

""Equipo Cuervo,"" Repitió Abe. "No son designaciones tradicionales."

"Por lo que escuche," hablo Adrian "El Comandante tampoco es exactamente una persona típica."

"Hmm," pensó Abe. "¿Quizá es simbólico de algo?"

Carma hablo con un bufido. "Poco probable," los interrumpió, con su intenso acento australiano. "Los Americanos piensan demasiado sobre las cosas. ¿Por qué no puede ser simplemente un cuervo?"

"El Comandante _es_ americano." Noto Abe.

"Lo es," admitió. "Por lo que escuche, no creo que se moleste con el simbolismo."

"Y por lo que yo escuche." Interrumpió Román. "Eso es exactamente lo que haría."

"Hasta que hablen con él," dijo Luke. "No creo que puedan asumir ni una cosa ni la otra."

Todos lo miraron.

"Habla," Declaro Carma, sorprendida. "No creí que pudiera."

Le dio una mirada de lado. "¿Y porque asumirías eso?"

Lo miro fijamente. "¿De en serio? ¿Además de hecho que nunca hablar, _para nada_ , en la base? Solo observas silenciosamente todo, es algo extraño. Y da algo de miedo."

Sonrió por debajo de su casco. La gente con su forma de ver las cosas lo divertían. "La mayoría de la gente habla mucho. Se aprende más escuchando antes de abrir tu boca."

Se sentó recta otra vez, como ofendida, aunque probablemente era solo un show. "Ya que estas muy parlante de repente," Adrian los interrumpió. "¿Podrías decirnos bien quién eres? Porque Abe y yo juramos haberte visto antes en algún lugar."

"Probablemente así sea."

"Vamos, no nos dejes así."

Bueno, se iban a enterar tarde o temprano. Pero quizá podría ganar algo de esto. "Tu primero."

Adrian se encogió de hombros. "No hay mucho que contar. Soy Adrian, claramente," apunto a Abe. "Él es Abe. Ambos miembros orgullosos de la armada estadounidense. Ambos nos conocimos al ser reclutados y decidimos estar juntos desde entonces. Supongo que lo hicimos lo suficientemente bien para llamarle la atención a alguien importante.

"Ahora que tienes información esencial," redirigió Abe. " _Tu_ turno."

"Luke Warner."

 _Eso_ les llamo la atención. Incluso la reservada Supervisora lo miro. Román silbo. "El… ¿ _El_ Luke Warner? ¿El atleta olímpico?"

"El mismo." Se quitó el casco para que lo viesen y les dio su sonrisa típica. Estaba más viejo, pero seguía siendo la imagen del joven alemán perfecto. Ojos azules, cabellos rubios, y una increíble cara fotogénica.

"No puedo creer que me perdiese esto." Dijo Abe, sorprendido.

Luke volvió a ponerse el casco. "Nunca lo publicite."

Carma sacudió su cabeza. "¿Qué rayos estás haciendo en XCOM? ¿Tienes algún entrenamiento militar secreto del que nadie sepa?"

Eso lo divirtió. "Si lo tuviera, estoy seguro que los medios me lo hubieran estrujado. No, pero soy un buen cazador."

"Si, pero XCOM no recluta a cualquiera," insistió Adrian. "Ni siquiera a atletas olímpicos que rompieron records de velocidad."

Bueno, no iba a compartir la razón de su reclutamiento _aun_. Con suerte nunca lo haría. "Entonces diré que es personal."

Eso no detuvo a Abe. "¿No puedes darnos una pista?"

Dejo que su voz se torne algo dura. "No."

"Pero-"

Se detuvo cuando la Supervisora levando un puño en una clara señal de detenimiento. Les llamo la atención inmediatamente a todos. Lentamente la bajo y dirigió su mirada a Abe Trapp.

Por la primera vez, la Supervisora de Escuadrón Mira Vauner les hablo directamente, su casco sintetizaba su voz áspera. "Las capacidades del Soldado Warner fueron aprobadas por el Comandante personalmente. Desista con sus preguntas."

Eso lo silencio. "Si, Supervisora."

Miro alrededor del Skyranger. "Prepárense para las órdenes del Comandante."

Unos segundos después, una nueva voz llego a sus cascos.

" _Este es el Comandante, hablándole al Equipo Cuervo. Hace seis horas perdimos contacto con un pueblo al norte de El Cairo y el satélite no ha detectado movimiento desde entonces. Gracias al Consejero Egipcio, los militares no están avanzando, por ahora. Tienen una ventana de tiempo limitada para entrar, asegurar, y salir. Sus objetivos son los siguientes: Eliminar cualquier amenaza alienígena en los alrededores y recuperar todo artefacto. Si encuentran algún civil controlenlos y llévenlos a La Ciudadela."_

"Si es que recuperamos civiles," Pregunto Mira. "¿Qué debemos hacer si se resisten?"

" _Dije que los controlen. El uso de la fuerza está autorizado."_

"Entendido, Comandante."

Luke fruncio el ceño. No había estado en una organización militar antes, pero estaba seguro que no se "controlaba con fuerza" a los civiles en general. Pero Mira actuaba como si era normal. Quizá se estaba fijando mucho en eso. Algo que debía preguntarle a los soldados en la Ciudadela.

" _Oh, y una cosa más," La voz del Comandante regreso. "Sé que cada uno de ustedes está muy emocionado por tener a un atleta olímpico con ustedes, pero por favor, recuerden que ahora es un soldado, y deberá ser tratado como tal. Pospongan cualquier pregunta para después." Luke sonrió ante eso. "Y para que quede, Abe, no hay simbolismo en el nombre del escuadrón. Pero si hay un patrón. Piénsalo bien y lo entenderás."_

Abe y Adrian se miraron y Luke estaba bastante seguro que Carma se estaba riendo por lo bajo detrás de su casco. Abe se encogió de hombros, algo avergonzado. "Bueno, supongo que el Comandante estaba escuchando eso."

" _Lo mejor es siempre asumir que alguien está escuchando. Buena suerte Equipo Cuervo. Comando de La Ciudadela, fuera."_

Román dio unos aplausos lentos sarcásticos. "Muy bien, gracias a ti, ya tenemos nuestra pregunta respondida."

"Cállate," Abe respondió de buena manera. "Al menos no dije nada insultante."

Adrian gruño. "Dejen de hablar, por favor."

Luke no sabía si el Comandante había interrumpido para aliviar las tensiones, pero estaba agradecido de todas formas. A pesar de su aparente indiferencia, podía notar que los jóvenes estadounidenses estaban nerviosos. No era muy distinto a los vestuarios antes de una carrera, solo que esta vez había vidas en riesgo."

" _Big Sky a Equipo Cuervo, estamos a dos minutos de la Zona de Abducción. Supervisora Vauner, prepárese para la inserción."_

"Entendido Big Sky," le respondió. "¡Equipo Cuervo!" grito mientras se levantaba.

"¡Atención! ¡Prepárense para desplegarse!"

"¡Si, Supervisora!" Le dijeron en respuesta mientras se levantaban y se tomaban de las manijas que colgaban del techo del Skyranger. Luke no lo hizo, su balance era mejor que el de un humano normal y le causaba curiosidad saber si podía mantener su balance mientras bajaban. Noto con diversión que a pesar de su intensidad y actitud, Mira era bastante pequeña, apenas llegándole al hombro. Y él no era tan alto.

"Treinta segundos."

"¡Bloqueen sus canales de voz!" Ordeno Mira.

Lo hizo instantemente, aunque noto algunas dudas del resto. ¿No era esto estándar? Tenía sentido para él, ¿Por qué dejar saber al enemigo que llegaban? El Skyranger se sacudió al golpear el suelo. La rampa bajo con un chillido.

"¡Desplieguen!" Ordeno Mira, y marcharon hacia el aprensivo desierto.

* * *

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Luke no oía nada, no veía nada, y no sentía nada. Las arenas giraban debajo de su pie, pero además de eso, no sentía nada. Estaban literalmente en el medio de la nada. Entonces miro hacia el pueblo que había venido a investigar. No se veía ninguna luz desde los edificios, y se la veía oscura, desolada y abandonada.

El Skyranger se elevó detrás de ellos y la voz de Big Sky les llego por sus comunicadores. " _Comando de Ciudadela, aquí Big Sky. Equipo Cuervo en el área. Iniciando Protocolo Águila."_

Escucho a Mira suspirar. "Comandante, aquí la Supervisora del Escuadrón Mira Vauner. Tocamos suelo. Permiso para proceder."

" _Permiso dado, Supervisora Vauner. Proceda."_

Mira se giró para mirarlos. "Los alienígenas han sido los que iniciaron el combate en las últimas dos misiones. Eso cambia ahora."

"Tienes un plan." Dijo Román.

Asintió. "Usamos los tejados. Cinco de nosotros se moverán sobre ellos mientras uno se mantiene en el suelo."

"Una carnada." Noto Abe.

"Como una carnada", le repitió. "Los alienígenas serán atraídos por el soldado solitario, anticipando una muerte fácil. Cuando se revelen, los eliminamos."

"Yo me ofrezco como voluntario." Le dijo Luke.

Todos lo miraron. Como crédito para ella, no lo cuestiono. "Excelente. Camina por el pueblo a tu propio ritmo. Te seguiremos pegados desde arriba. ¿Entendido?"

"Si, Supervisora."

Le indico el camino con su rifle. "Muévete, te seguimos en cinco."

El asintió y tomo su rifle, caminando hacia el sombrío pueblo. Sus botas chasqueaban contra el arenoso pavimento. Hasta la sabia sobre una regla implícita de los militares; no te dabas como voluntario. Por suerte nunca había sido uno. Tenía una explicación bastante decente por la que se hubiera ofrecido como voluntario si alguien preguntaba. Simplemente, tenía reflejos más rápidos que el resto. Cuando las alienígenas inevitablemente lo embosquen, tendría la chance más alta de sobrevivir y podría escaparse fácilmente. La verdad era que su vida no importaba, y como tal, era sacrificable. Si lograban ganar esta guerra, el mundo cambiario para siempre y estos hombres y mujeres serían los que liderarían la carga. ¿Pero él? De una forma u otra no iba a ver ese cambio.

Sacudió su cabeza, eliminando esos pensamientos. Analizo los argumentos en su cabeza varias veces, y este _definitivamente_ no era el momento para recordarlo. Dejo descansar su rifle en su hombreo mientras continuaba caminando, con los edificios a su lado extrañamente oscuros y silenciosos.

" _¿Alguna señal de ellos?"_ Pregunto Mira a través del comunicador del casco.

"No, Supervisora. Todo limpio por el momento."

Giro su cabeza en cuanto vio algo en lo que parecía ser el centro del pueblo.

"Olvide eso, Supervisora. Quizá tenga algo."

" _Entendido. Estamos justo detrás de ti."_

Alzo su rifle y avanzo lentamente hacia el extraño objeto. Parecía ser una especie de capsula o capullo, o por lo menos inspirado por uno. Estaba cubierto de grietas, probablemente causadas por las "piernas" que se habían enganchado al concreto. Una luz pulsante y verde emanaba del capullo, y un zumbido de otro mundo se hacía más aparente mientras más se acercaba.

" _Soldado Warner, al habla el Comandante. No se mueva."_

Se congelo de inmediato. El capullo continuaba su pulsación mientras apuntaba su rifle hacia él.

" _Supervisora de Escuadrón Vauner, ¿está en posición?""_

" _Afirmativo, Comandante. Estamos cubriendo al Soldado Warner ahora mismo."_

" _Prepárense. Creemos que las alienígenas usan esos capullos en sus abducciones. No hemos logrado recuperar uno que funcione aun."_

"¿Los objetivos cambiaron, Comandante?" Pregunto Luke.

" _Negativo. Proceda al capullo. Prepárense para el contacto. Los alienígenas se ponen temperamentales en cuando a su tecnología."_

"Así hare," prometió Luke y comenzó a dar lentos pasos hacia el capullo. Una vez que se acercó lo suficiente, estiro su mano cuidadosamente hacia él. Con un silbido, unos compartimentos en el capullo se abrieron y le escupieron una sustancia verdosa. Retrocedió de un salto con un grito, evitando el lanzamiento inicial, pero algo de la sustancia llego a cubrir por completo su pierna.

"Supervisora, estoy incapacitado por el momento," le informo con una calma que lo sorprendo hasta a él. "Recomiendo mantenerse alejado del capullo."

" _¿Puede liberarse?"_

Probo la sustancia verde. Era como estar cubierto en goma; cedía un poco, pero no había forma que la fuerza bruta lo fuera a liberar. Tomo su cuchillo e intento cortarlo. Probó ser sorprendentemente resistente, pero eventualmente podría liberarse.

"Podre liberarme eventualmente," le informo. "Pero tomara un tiempo."

" _¿Cuánto?"_

"Imposible saber," gruño mientras trabajaba. "¿Tres, cuatro minutos?"

" _Comandante, recomiendo traer a Recuperación de Artefactos. Quizá no tengamos otra oportunidad de recuperar un capullo que funcione en mucho tiempo."_

" _No hasta que asegure el área, Supervisora. Esos alienígenas no son descuidados. Deben de haber dejado algún tipo de guardia."_

Luke estaba a punto de opinar, cuando lo escucho. Un leve y débil gorgoteo continuo. Exactamente como Paige se lo había descrito.

Estaban viniendo.

"Supervisora," le advirtió calmadamente. "Prepárense, los escucho venir."

" _Cuando el tiroteo comience, mantenga la cabeza baja."_

"Así lo hare."

Efectivamente, atrapado. Se apoyó sobre una rodilla, y alzo su rifle hacia la dirección de los sonidos, un zumbido mecánico leve se le unió al anterior sonido. ¿Drones?

"¿Lo escuchan?" Susurro, olvidando que habían bloqueado el sonido de sus voces.

" _Drones. Si, lo escucho."_

"¿Tienes un plan?"

" _Cuando veas a los alienígenas, no abras fuego. Estas atrapado y solo. Probablemente quieran llevarte vivo, no matarte. Espera mi señal."_

Alzo una ceja. "¿Y si me quieren matar?"

" _Tírate al suelo, e improvisaremos. Reconocerás cuando sea la señal."_

Suspiro. "Entendido, Supervisora."

Deposito su rifle en el suelo y desenfundo su pistola mientras cortaba la sustancia que lo sostenía. Entonces los vio.

Tres de los alienígenas grises, exactamente como los habían descritos. Creaturas pequeñas y frágiles. Para ser honesto, no estaba seguro de que fueran una gran amenaza. ¿Quizá en números mayores? De todas maneras, el del medio le apunto y los otros dos gorgotearon en respuesta. Era enervante verlos hacer eso sin bocas, pero, ¿Qué no lo era al hablar de alienígenas?

Se le acercaron lentamente en cuatro patas, y miraron izquierda y derecha. Vio por lo menos diez más. Gotas de sudor se deslizaron por su rostro mientras se le acercaban más y más. Tomo todo su poder de voluntad el no tirar del gatillo. _Cuando estés lista Mira._

El zumbido mecánico se hizo mucho más notorio y alzo la vista para ver cinco drones volar por encima de él. Mira tenía que actuar, de otra forma los drones los verían. Dos de las alienígenas se le pusieron a cada lado y tomaron sus brazos. Puso algo de falsa resistencia pero eventualmente los dejo ganar. Eran más fuerte de lo esperado, pero no era imposible escaparse de ella.

Pero el escape parecía menos probable cada segundo. El que parecía el líder inclino su cabeza hacia él y comenzó a brillar y a rodearse con una débil aura purpura. Mordió su lengua para no gritar. ¿Qué estaba esperando? El alíen extendió su mano y varios lazos purpuras se soltaron de la cabeza gris y se fueron hacia la de él.

Se relajó. Si este era el fin, que así sea.

Pero no iba a dejar que esa _cosa_ violara su mente.

Se concentró en el alíen telepático, que lo miraba con ojos que no parpadeaban. Se miraron el uno al otro por cinco segundos… diez segundos… aun nada. Luke fruncio el ceño. Estaba bastante seguro de que algo hubiera pasado ya. El alíen parecía tan confuso como él. El aura purpura se desvaneció y comenzó a gorgotear a sus amigos.

" _Ejecuten._ " Oyó la orden del Comandante.

El suelo se sacudió a causa de varias explosiones de granadas que casi lo tiraban por el suelo. Luke se quitó inmediatamente a los alisen de encima y disparo al que había intentado invadir su mente, un tiro en la cabeza. Lanzo al alíen que sostenía su brazo izquierdo hacia el capullo y le encajo un puñetazo en la garganta al que sostenía su brazo derecho.

Tomando su cuchillo, apuñalo al monstruo gris en su masivo ojo, y mientras la sangre amarilla brotaba a borbotones de allí, le rajo la garganta. Tomo su rifle y descargo su cargador contra los dos heridos que quedaban. Una vez que estaba seguro de que estaban muertos, comenzó a ver lo que había a su alrededor.

El fuego automático llenaba el aire, y recibía como respuesta ráfagas verdes y láseres alienígenos. Cadáveres extraterrestres llenaban el suelo cual basura a su alrededor, pero podía ver por lo menos cuatro alienígenas escondiéndose detrás de cajas y edificios. Un dron seguía en el aire, pero Mira parecía estar dirigiendo el ataque hacia él, y unos segundos después fue destruido al igual que el resto.

Tomo ventaja de la situación, y rápidamente se liberó de la sustancia verde. El film verde todavía se pegaba a su armadura, pero estaba libre. Tomo cobertura detrás de una pared, se inclinó, y apunto.

" _¡Granada fuera!"_ Grito Abe, y Luke vio los alisen escabullirse mientras otra explosión sacudía la calle, destruyendo la cobertura que estaban usando.

"¡Ahora los tenemos!" Festejo Abe. "¡Cácenlos!"

"¡Quieto Soldado Trapp!" Ordeno Mira. Pero vio como el sobre emocionado soldado saltaba del techo y cargaba contra las alienígenas que se retiraban.

"¡Cúbrete!" Le grito Luke.

El tiempo pareció frenarse mientras miraba, sin poder hacer nada, como uno de los alienígenas alzaba su arma desde su cobertura y disparaba haces verdes hacia él. Cada uno le dio de lleno y Luke esperaba que el joven hubiera muerto instantáneamente.

"¡Hombre Caído!" Gritaba mientras abría fuego sobre la posición de la alienígena.

" _Entendido,"_ Siseo Mira, aunque no podía decidirse si estaba enojada con ella misma, o con Abe por ser tan estúpido.

Luke alineo otro tiro. Sesenta por ciento, bastante bueno. Lo tomo, y el alíen cayó al suelo, lleno de balas. Uno menos.

" _Luke, muévete a una posición de flanqueo a mi señal."_ Ordeno Mira mientras el resto seguía disparando.

"¡Entendido!" Le grito mientras le daba un pulgar arriba para darle énfasis.

" _¡Fuego de supresion en el resto de enemigos! ¡Usen granadas aturdidoras a discreción!"_

Esa era su señal. Mientras el fuego automático llenaba el pueblo, corrió hacia una escalera cercana que llevaba al tejado y la trepo en tiempo record. Probablemente rompió todos sus records olímpicos mientras corría en ese tejado. Escucho varias explosiones de las aturdidoras cuando se activaban. No le quedaba mucho tiempo. Chupo el aire, y con su gracia de costumbre ya, tomo el filo del tejado y salto, todo en un solo suave movimiento.

Funciono de maravilla. Los alienígenas que quedaban fueron tomados por sorpresa y no les mostro piedad cuando los barrio a todos con su rifle, dejando solo sus gorgoteos aterrorizados, que le daban una mórbida satisfacción. Dejo de disparar y observo su trabajo.

Dos alisen muertos y uno apenas vivo. La creatura se estaba atragantando con su propia sangre, mientras esta surgía de varios agujeros en su cuerpo, mientras intentaba alejarse a rastras, cuando Luke se le acerco. No le sirvió mucho. Si esta situación se le hubiera presentado hace años, probablemente hubiera dejado que sufriera. Pero ahora no veía el punto en hacerlo. Ya había suficiente muerte y sufrimiento, mejor no aumentarlo. Se arrodillo a su lado, tomo su cuchillo, estiro la cabeza del alienígena hacia atrás y atravesó su nuca, matándolo instantáneamente.

Se levantó y vio al resto del escuadrón en el centro del pueblo. Enfundo su cuchillo y sus armas, uniéndoseles. Adrian estaba arrodillado al lado del cadáver de Abe, y el resto se mantenía a una distancia por respeto. Mira lo vio y se le acerco.

"Buen trabajo," le dijo, inclinando su cabeza.

"Gracias." Acepto el cumplido y se quitó el casco. "Me gustaria preguntarle algo. En privado, si no le molesta.

"Adelante."

"Quizá no quiera que alguien más lo escuche. Involucra sus decisiones. Sé que los militares odian eso."

"Las Comunicaciones están cortadas con el resto del escuadrón de momento. Podemos hablar libremente."

Dejo escapar un suspiro. "¿Hubo alguna razón por la que dejo que… sondeasen mi mente?" Honestamente, Luke no estaba ni enojado, solo curioso.

"Estaba bajo órdenes, de otra manera los hubiera matado en el momento en el que te agarraron."

Cruzo sus brazos. "¿Cuáles eran sus órdenes, exactamente? ¿Dejar que me deshilachen la mente y luego matarme?"

"No, ver si lo podías resistir."

"El Comandante lo ordeno." Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

"Si."

"Ya veo."

Mira continuo. "Fue un riesgo, pero el Comandante necesitaba saber si estas habilidades mentales podían ser resistidas o repelidas."

"Entiendo," le dio media sonrisa. "Al menos eligió a la persona correcta."

Mira no actuó aliviada. "Me alegra que hayas entendido, al Comandante también lo alegra. Quiero que sepas que normalmente no tomaría esos riesgos con tu vida."

Luke se volvió a poner el casco. "No es como si importara mucho. Estaré muerto dentro de poco de todas formas." Antes de que pudiera responderle, Luke fue con los otros. Escucho a Mira llamar al Skyranger por detrás de él.

"Big Sky, Supervisora de Escuadrón Mira Vauner. El área está asegurada. Traigan a Recuperación de Artefactos."

" _Así haremos, Supervisora Vauner. Entrando."_

Luke pensó en acercarse al joven que había perdido a su mejor amigo y confortarlo todo lo que pudiera. Pero decidió no hacerlo. Sabía sus capacidades, y confortar o tranquilizar a las personas no era una de ellas. Se quedó en silencio junto al equipo rodeando al cuerpo de Abe, solo moviéndose cuando el Skyranger volaba por encima de ellos.

Hora de ir a casa, por ahora.

* * *

Reporte Post-Acción

Operación: Eclipse Silencioso

 _Personal:_

Cuervo 1 ( _Supervisora de Escuadrón_ ): Soldado Mira Vauner

 **Estado:** Activa

 **Muertes Registradas:** 4

Cuervo 2 – Soldado Román Mendoza

Estado **:** Activo

 **Muertes** **Registradas:** 2

Cuervo 3 – Soldado Abe Trapp

 **Estado:** Fallecido

 **Muertes** **Registradas:** 3

Cuervo 4 – Soldado Luke Warner

 **Estado:** Activo

 **Muertes Registradas:** 6

Cuervo 5 – Soldado Adrian Francis

 **Estado:** Activo

 **Muertes Registradas:** 1

Cuervo 6 – Soldado Carma Hoyle

 **Estado:** Activa

 **Muertes Registradas:** 2

Director de la Misión: El Comandante

Piloto: Jason Olgard – Señal: "Big Sky"

 _Artefactos Recuperados:_

-5x Restos de Dron (Daño Moderado)

-7x Cadáveres de Alienígenas (Daño Moderado)

-5x Cadáveres de Alienígenas (Insalvable)

-1x Capullo Alienígena (Activo)

-16 Fragmentos de Armas Alienígenas

-25 Aleaciones Alienígenas

-1x Jarra de Compuesto Alienígena Restrictivo


	9. Capitulo 8 Contacto Aereo - Explorador

Contacto Aéreo: Explorador

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Oficina del Comandante_

El Comandante repetía las imágenes en las que el alíen intento sondear la mente de Luke Warner. Las esquinas de sus labios se alzaron nuevamente al ver al alíen fallar.

Se preguntaba cómo se sentían, ahora que veían que eran falibles.

Creaba preguntas interesantes, como por ejemplo, cómo funcionaban sus poderes, precisamente. Habían sido bastante efectivos en varios soldados antes, así que; ¿este alíen era más débil que el resto? ¿O había algún factor que no tenía presente? Estudio las constantes vitales del traje de Luke la segunda vez que repitió el video, y noto que se había mantenido remarcadamente tranquilo durante todo el suceso. ¿Quizá había algún vínculo entra la calma y la resistencia telepática? Era algo que preguntar a Vahlen. De hecho, la había llamado para discutirlo ahora mismo, junto al capullo recuperado.

Lo había mantenido alejado y encerrado por el momento, debido a que según los últimos reportes aún estaba funcionando. El capullo en si no era importante para él. Una vez que Vahlen haya extraído lo que necesitaba, estaría feliz al hacerlo chatarra por las aleaciones alienígenas. No, lo que le interesaba era la sustancia verde que producía. Lo primero que pensó fue en crear un agente químico que lo disuelva, para que sus soldados no tuvieran que preocuparse en quedar atrapados por ello. Lo segundo seria usarlo como un arma.

Sonrió ante la idea. Siempre disfruto de utilizar las armas del enemigo contra él.

Una luz parpadeo en su escritorio, indicando que alguien esperaba afuera. Vahlen. Presiono el botón con su pulgar y la puerta se deslizo, abriendo hacia Vahlen, que se veía tan profesional como siempre, quien entro apenas termino de abrirse.

Se giró para mirarla e inclino su cabeza. "Vahlen, me alegra que haya podido venir."

"No me lo perdería." Respondió, dejando su Tablet en la mesa. Con una inspección más cercana, no se la veía tan bien como al principio asumía. Sus ojos tenían ojeras profundas y se la veía exhausta. Hora de aliviar eso lo mejor que podía.

Indico hacia detrás de su escritorio. "Venga. Se la ve agotada."

Alzo una mano sin darle importancia, pero aun así se le acerco. "Nada de lo que deba preocuparse, Comandante. Estaré bien."

Indico a su silla. "Siéntese. No tenemos que estar parados todo el tiempo."

Parpadeo al escuchar eso. "Es… muy amable de su parte, Comandante. Le agradezco." Y se sentó. El tomo una silla, mientras retrocedía el video de Luke y los aliens.

"Es por esto que la hice llamar," empezó a hablar, sentándose. "Mire esto."

Presiono sobre el video, y este comenzó a funcionar. Observo como Vahlen se inclinaba hacia delante mientras la escena se desarrollaba, el agotamiento desvaneciéndose lentamente. El Comandante detuvo el video una vez que las tropas comenzaron a atacar. "¿Primeras impresiones?"

"Muchas," dejo escapar, inspirando profundamente. "Es la primera vez que uno de nuestros soldados ha sido capaz de resistir sus habilidades. Esto será especulación sin bases pero, ¡quizá podamos establecer una relación entre nuestros soldados y su habilidad para resistirlo!"

"Justo lo que pensaba," asintió el Comandante. "Quiero que estudie a ese soldado para ver si hay algo fuera de lo ordinario."

Ella asintió rápidamente. "No debería interrumpir nuestro plan por mucho. Déjeme saber cuándo lo quiere examinado."

Se inclinó hacia adelante. "¿Cómo va su investigación?"

Vahlen se quitó algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro y le sonrió. "Muy bien, esperamos tener algo que mostrarle dentro de los próximos días."

El inclino su cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Y cómo estás tú?"

Su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente y soltó un suspiro. "Honestamente, me las arreglo. El resto del equipo igual. Temo que algunos de ellos sean superados por la importancia de nuestro trabajo."

El Comandante frunció el ceño. Eso no era bueno. "¿Es esto algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos?"

"No aun. Pero la única cosa que nos ayudaría de verdad sería más científicos."

"Me pondré a trabajar en ello," prometió el Comandante, tomando un pequeño jarrón de un cajón. "¿Se le informo sobre el capullo recuperado?"

"Si, fui informada."

Le dio el jarrón. "No quiero que esto interfiera con el proyecto actual. Pero cuando tenga tiempo, quiero esta sustancia investigada. Un agente disolvente sería lo mejor."

Lo tomo y lo puso gentilmente sobre su bata de laboratorio. "¿Deberíamos priorizar esto luego de nuestra investigación sobre los aliens?"

El sacudió su cabeza. "No. Considérelo algo así como un proyecto secundario para hacerlo a tu propio ritmo. En el largo plazo de los proyectos no es tan importante."

Asintió. "Entendido, Comandante."

Se levantó y le ofreció su mano, que ella tomo. "Eso era todo lo que le quería decir, Vahlen. Gracias por venir."

"Moira," lo corrigió con una sonrisa. "Solo llámeme Moira."

Inclino su cabeza. "Costumbre. Prefiero mantener las cosas lo más profesionales posible."

Ella se apoyó contra la pared con una mirada calculadora en sus ojos. "Cuando estamos con el resto del Consejo, absolutamente. ¿Pero entre nosotros? No hace falta ser formales _todo_ el tiempo."

Le sonrió. "Buen punto, Moira. Lo recordare."

"Vea que así sea," lo comando ligeramente. "Probablemente debería volver a mi trabajo.

Poniéndose más serio, se sentó en su escritorio. "Yo también. Puedes irte."

Pensó que la había escuchado bufar por la nariz antes de marcharse, pero lo ignoro mentalmente y paso a asuntos más importantes. Una vez que la puerta se cerró con un silbido, abrió el comunicador con Bradford. "Bradford, envíeme al soldado Warner."

" _Entendido. Comandante. ¿Tiempo límite?"_

"Déjelo relajarse por unas horas."

" _Así será. ¿Algo más?"_

"No por ahora. Manténgase atento ante movimiento alienígena. Es solo una cuestión de tiempo para que nos den más importancia."

" _Entendido. Bradford, fuera."_

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Barracones_

Luke Warner se recostó hacia atrás, su cabeza cayendo sobre el almohadón con un ligero golpe. Ahora que la adrenalina había desaparecido se sentía agotado. Algo que no había experimentado en meses. Durante todo el vuelo de vuelta había estado ocupado quitándose esa sustancia verde de encima y había logrado remover la mayoría antes de aterrizar.

El resto del escuadrón se había separado rápidamente luego de aterrizar. Todos dieron su informe por separado y luego se refrescaron en las duchas. Todos, excepto Mira, quien había desaparecido en algún lado, y no tenía interés en encontrarla ahora mismo.

Cerró sus ojos. Algunos de los otros soldados tenían conversaciones por lo bajo en la mesa, y el resto estaban en el comedor general. Había pensado en comer algo, pero decidió no hacerlo, favoreciendo el dormir.

" _Soldado Warner, a la oficina del Comandante. Soldado Warner, a la oficina del Comandante."_

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar la femenina voz de los parlantes. Con un gruñido, rodo de la cama y se puso de pie. No habría descanso aun. Pero tenía una buena idea de porque el Comandante quería verlo. Comenzó a ponerse la armadura y se detuvo. ¿Estaba obligado tener que ponerse _todo_ su equipamiento mientras hablaba con el Comandante? ¿Quizá…? Encogió sus hombros y continúo. Mejor no arriesgarse.

Con su casco metido bajo su brazo, se alejó de los barracones y comenzó a caminar para ver al Comandante.

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Oficina del Comandante_

Luke estaba parado fuera de la oficina del Comandante. Había conocido a varios dignatarios durante su carrera, pero tenía que admitir que le causaba ver curiosidad como era este hombre. Lo que había escuchado parecía ser positivo, pero había aprendido a controlar sus expectativas durante los años.

La puerta se abrió deslizándose con un silbido. Lo tomo como una invitación para entrar, y así lo hizo. La sala estaba bien iluminada y el Comandante estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio al final de la pequeña sala. Detrás de él había una pantalla masiva que asumió era donde planeaba sus estrategias. Las manos del Comandante descansaban sobre el escritorio, e indicaba una silla opuesta a él.

"Soldado Warner, bienvenido. Tome asiento."

Luke hizo como se le decía, y tomo asiento, apoyando su casco suavemente en el casco, e inmediatamente sintió que debía ser cauteloso con este hombre. A pesar de la sonrisa en su cara, sus ojos eran duros y calculadores. Había visto la misma mirada en el embajador Chino que haya ayudado a condenarlo. Este tipo de hombres eran impredecibles, inteligentes, y peligrosos. Tenía que ser cuidadoso. El Comandante tenía el control aquí, y él lo sabía. Se preguntaba cuál sería el precio de la libertad para el Comandante.

"Primero lo primero, felicitaciones en una misión exitosa."

Luke decidió seguirle la corriente por ahora. "Le agradezco, Comandante. Aunque deseo que todos hubiéramos podido regresar."

El Comandante apenas movió sus labios antes de hablar. "El Soldado Trapo murió a causa de su propia estupidez y su exceso de seguridad en sí mismo. No culpo a nadie del escuadrón por su muerte y me lo quite de la mente. La misión fue un éxito y tú lo hiciste admirablemente bien."

Luke parpadeo. La mayoría de los comandantes mostraban por lo menos algún tipo de simpatía con los caídos. Si, Abe _había sido_ estúpido e inconsiderado, pero era joven y había dado lo mejor de él. No estaba seguro si la manera en la que murió merecía esta… ¿respuesta? Del Comandante. Decidió probarlo.

"Si, lo fue, Comandante. Sera recordado como uno de los que defendió la Tierra de la amenaza alienígena."

El Comandante tomo las riendas del asunto. "Por sus amigos y familiares, seguro." Entrelazo sus dedos. "Pero no es eso por lo que estás aquí ahora."

Y aquí venia.

"Resistió la telepatía alienígena," continuo el Comandante. "¿Sabe cómo lo hizo?"

Bueno, no era eso lo que estaba esperando. Aunque ciertamente no era que no lo agradecía. Suspiro. "No estoy exactamente seguro… quiero decir, no creo que pueda darle una respuesta clara, o una que usted quiera."

Asintió. "Entendido, inténtelo igualmente."

"Solo me… concentre. Me concentre en no dejar que _nada_ entre. Intente poner toda mi energía en _no_ dejar que el alíen sondease mi mente."

El Comandante se inclinó hacia delante. "Entonces, ¿fue una decisión consiente?"

Luke encogió sus hombros. "Para mí, sí. Pero no sé si es así como lo resistí."

"Estabas remarcablemente tranquilo durante todo esto. ¿Por qué era eso?"

"Soy reemplazable. Acepte mi muerte hace tiempo."

El Comandante anoto algo en un papel. "Interesante. Aunque dudo que eso sea verdad."

Inclino su cabeza. "¿Perdón?"

"No creo que a la gente le falte el miedo a la muerte," El Comandante alzo la mirada. "Esos que no le temen no suelen vivir mucho. Si de verdad _no_ le tuvieras miedo hubieras ido a por mucho más que ese adolescente."

Luke se tensó al escuchar eso. Aquí venia. El Comandante continuaba mientras lo miraba a los ojos. "Creo que eres más como yo. Yo temo a una muerte sin significado. Tú también. De otra forma, ¿Por qué te hubieras metido a XCOM?"

Era algo inquietante como el Comandante era capaz de descifrarlo tan fácilmente. Tampoco esperaba que le revelara una vulnerabilidad propia. Era… inesperado.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Luke.

El Comandante alzo una ceja. "¿Estas preguntándolo por curiosidad, o para cambiar de tema?"

Pensó en que cualquier tipo de mentira o trampa sería inútil ante El. "Fue capaz de determinar la causa de mis acciones con apenas unos minutos de conocerme. No muchos pueden hacer eso. Así que supongo que mi respuesta es _ambos_."

"Al menos eres honesto," Comento el Comandante. "Aunque tengo algunas ventajas, por ejemplo, tu archivo. Y con eso, no era difícil crearme un perfil psicológico tuyo. Pero para responder tu pregunta, hubo una vez que sobrevenía una parte de un equipo de Operaciones Encubiertas de Estados Unidos. Y respondía ante el _Comandante_."

La sangre en sus venas se congelo. Esto no estaba yendo _para nada_ como lo imaginaba. Le dio una tos vergonzosa. "Ya… veo." Se arregló para decir.

"Lo dudo."

Luke sacudió su cabeza. "Sin querer faltarle el respeto, pero… Es que escuche que todos los de su equipo habían sido… bueno, ejecutados. Por traición."

Deseo que el también pudiera leer caras. EL rostro del Comandante estaba totalmente en blanco. "Escucho correctamente," respondió neutralmente. "Así fue. Pero algunos se fueron antes de lo de la Meca. Lo abandone cuando asesino al Vicepresidente."

Oh, eso era más tranquilizante. Asumiendo que decía la verdad, al menos no estaba tratando con algún fanático con aspiraciones para emular al _Comandante_. Ahora que lo pensaba. _Él_ era probablemente la razón por la que el _Comandante_ había sido atrapado y ejecutado. Dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Me alegra que lo haya hecho, Comandante. El Mundo es un lugar mucho mejor sin Él."

"Si, estoy seguro que sí." Había algo raro en su tono, pero el Comandante probablemente no deseaba recordar su pasado. Algo que Luke entendía.

El Comandante sacudió la cabeza, como si limpiara su mente. "De todas formas, una vez que termine aquí, quiero que vaya a los laboratorios de investigación. La Dra. Vahlen le hará algunas pruebas para ver si hay alguna razón por la que fuiste capaz de resistir al alíen."

Asintió. "Así lo hare."

El Comandante se inclinó hacia abajo y tomo un archivo. "Bueno, la otra razón por la que te llame aquí era por pura curiosidad. Si no quieres discutir tu pasado, no te voy a forzar."

Dudo. Sabía que cuando un oficial de mando te "pedía" algo, normalmente no era una elección. Pero esta vez de en serio _creía_ que estaba siendo sincero. Iba a tener que enfrentarse a esto tarde o temprano. Mejor que sea temprano.

"No hay razón por la que evitarlo, Comandante. ¿Qué quiere saber?"

"Tu lado. Los papeles no suelen contar _toda_ la historia."

Encogió sus hombros. "Me entristece decir que el archivo que tiene probablemente sea muy preciso. No intente esconder nada sobre ello."

"Pero tu gobierno si," noto el Comandante. "E incluso para mis estándares, la muerte del hijo de un embajador no es algo que se tapa fácilmente."

"No sabía que era el hijo del embajador chino," explico tristemente Luke. "Lo único que sabía era que mato a mi esposa y quería devolverle el favor."

"Parece que lo rastreo fácilmente."

"Soy un cazador. Los humanos suelen ser más fáciles que los animales. Y el chico iba siempre a los mismos clubes, iba con las mismas pandillas cada noche. No era difícil. Y tenía los recursos de mis días olímpicos que la mayoría de gente no tiene."

"Pero sabias donde estaba. ¿Por qué no informar a las autoridades?"

Luke se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos. "En ese momento, creía que la justicia no sería dada. Era joven, y sabe que Alemania abolió la pena de muerte hace décadas. Probablemente sería encarcelado unos años y luego liberado. Eso era inaceptable para mí."

"Sin mencionar que haría ver mal a los chinos." Comento el Comandante.

Luke sonrió sin gracia. "Eso también."

"¿Hubieras hecho lo mismo sabiendo quién era?"

"Probablemente. No estaba pensando claramente cuando lo hice."

"Lo lamenta."

"Si. Fue impulsivo y estúpido, y solo empeore todo. Mate a un niño. ¿Estaba justificado? Quizá. Pero eso no lo tenía que decidir yo. Rompí la ley, y merecía mi condena."

El Comandante lo miro. "¿No crees que vengar la muerte de tu esposa valga algo?"

"A la corta, quizá. Pero sé que ella no me hubiera querido en la cárcel por un intento de venganza mal guiado. Cualquier satisfacción que tome la perdí hace tiempo." Miro hacia el hombre en silencio que tenía en frente suyo, que parecía estar enzarzado en profundo pensamiento. "Sabe cómo es. ¿No?"

"Si, lo sé."

Se arriesgó, investigando aún más. "¿A quien perdió?"

"¿En este contexto? A mi esposa e hijo. Sin mencionar a mis amigos que murieron en el campo de batalla.

Luke se mantuvo en silencio. No iba a presionarlo más. El Comandante continúo. "Lo encuentro interesante. Le dieron una sentencia de treinta años. Un largo tiempo, pero saldría y seria tratado bien. Pero cuando le ofrecieron XCOM, tomo la oferta, aun si significaba una sentencia de muerte obligatoria dentro de un año."

La mano de Luke se dirigió inconscientemente hacia la cicatriz de la incisión. "Sospecho que esa condición en particular fue incluida por los chinos."

"Así fue," Confirmo el Comandante. "Y parece que hicieron un buen trabajo también. Por lo que se dé el micro bomba, cualquier intento de removerla resultaría en tu muerte. XCOM consigue un soldado, y tu sales de la cárcel." El Comandante se reclino sobre su respaldo. "Pero también morirías, y solamente basado en eso, la mayoría no tomarían esa opción. ¿Por qué tú?"

Luke encogió sus hombros. "Lo explico usted bastante bien antes, Comandante. No quiero morir por nada. Considero esto como una suerte de arrepentimiento por lo que hice. Si voy a morir, prefiero morir haciendo algo que importa."

El Comandante guardo el archivo. "No quiero hacer promesas, pero veré que puedo hacer para remover _ese_ dispositivo. Hay otras prioridades de momento, pero no voy a dejarte morir a causa de un sistema de justicia idiota y mal hecho que lo demanda."

Luke estaba perdido.

De todo lo que se imaginó que pudo haber pasado esto era algo que nunca se lo había _imaginado_. "No… no sé qué decir…" tartamudeo. "Gra- gracias."

Las esquinas de los labios del Comandante se alzaron. "He hablado con muchos hombres y mujeres que merecían morir. Tú no eres uno de esos, Luke Warner. Reitero que no estoy prometiendo nada, pero hare lo mejor que pueda. Ahora, marche hacia los laboratorios, hay varios asuntos que tengo que atender."

Luke se puso de pie y dio el mejor saludo que pudo. "Le agradezco Comandante. No lo defraudare."

El Comandante puso su puño sobre su pecho e inclino la cabeza. "Estoy seguro que no lo hará."

Luke se marchó, sintiéndose más vivo de lo que jamás se había sentido en años.

* * *

Era riesgoso. Negar una sentencia de muerte impuesta por los chinos no ayudaría exactamente a las relaciones.

Y aun así, cuando lo pensaba, no le importaba.

El hombre con el que acababa de hablar no había hecho nada malo. Había notado con mucha precisión lo poco adecuado y el fallo del supuesto "sistema de justicia" y tomado el asunto en sus propias manos. Había vengado a su esposa y eliminado una amenaza para la sociedad. Por lo que a él le incumbía, eso apenas valía una investigación, mucho menos una sentencia así.

Pero como siempre, el Mundo funcionaba muy diferente a como él le hubiera gustado.

Había estado tentado en no decirle nada, solo escucharlo y dejarlo marcharse. Pero hacer eso iría en contra de todo por lo que el luchaba. La micro-bomba en su cabeza había empezado a funcionar hace unos días. Había mucho tiempo para que Shen y Vahlen lograran encontrar una forma de removerla.

Por lo menos, ahora tenía completa lealtad de un soldado, y eso le valía casi tanto como eso otro. Ahora necesitaba asegurarse de que esa lealtad este bien puesta.

Pero ese era un asunto para otro momento. Había otras cosas que demandaban su atención. Abrió una línea directa hacia Bradford.

"Bradford, las contingencias están finalizadas y listas para ser distribuidas."

" _Entendido, Comandante. ¿Quiere que las distribuya ahora?"_

Shen había expresado sus problemas con gran parte de lo que había escrito, pero la persuasión combinada de Bradford y Vahlen habían ayudado a aliviar alguno de sus temores. Era una suerte que haya sido resuelto diplomáticamente. Problemas internos eran algo con lo que no quería tratar ahora mismo.

"Si, lo más rápido que se distribuyan, mejor."

" _Así se hará, Comandante. Bradford, fuera."_

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Comedor principal_

Tres horas después

Casi todos los soldados se habían sorprendido al ver pequeños montones de papeles amontonados en cada mesa al llegar por la cena. Al principio no hubo reacciones, Paige las había notado y rápidamente se las quito de la mente.

Había estado pensando sobre otras cosas, graciosas, divertidas, felices cosas. Como cuando Patricia prácticamente la arrastro luego de ser ascendidas. Le había seguido la corriente, muy confundida como para resistirse. Finalmente había tenido suficiente, y le pidió una explicación.

Lo que le conto fue una de las cosas más graciosas que jamás había escuchado. Aparentemente, el Comandante había bajado al área de entrenamiento y hablado con ella, todo sin contarle quien era, y Patricia había procedido a sacarle la mierda a golpes. Había explotado de risa cuando escucho esa parte. Aún más gracioso era lo mortificada que estaba ella por todo eso, una palabra que Paige _nunca_ hubiera usado para describirla.

Por gracioso que fuera para ella, Patricia estaba seriamente estresada por ello. Una desventaja de que su mente trabaje tan rápido era que podía imaginarse muchos más casos malos y hacer serios saltos lógicos con poca advertencia. A través de contenidas risas, logro calmarla y le aseguro que no, no la iba a sacar de XCOM por darle una paliza.

Eso había ayudado, pero Patricia había planeado subir y pedirle perdón por el incidente, y Paige sabía exactamente lo que le iba a decir. Quizá Él iba a ser capaz de convencerla de que no se preocupe tanto.

Esos pensamientos eran la razón por la que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba su sopa y se iba a sentar. Solo por curiosidad, miro la cubierta de los papeles en la mesa, e inmediatamente los miro otra vez. Dejo su bol en la mesa y con las cejas fruncidas tomo las piezas de papel. Había unas pocas líneas en la página frontal:

* * *

LECTURA OBLIGATORIA

CONTINGENCIAS OFICIALES DE LA UNIDAD DE COMBATE EXTRATERRESTE

(XCOM)

* * *

Se volvió a su lugar y se sentó. El resto de soldados reaccionaron de la misma forma, algunos con menos emoción que otros. Muchos se encogieron de hombros, tomaron uno, y se sentaron.

"No te veas tan triste," comento Patricia mientras se sentaba a su lado. "No te queda bien." Paige le mostro el documento. Su única respuesta fue una ceja alzada. "¿Eso es lo que te está preocupando?

Paige mordió su labio. "No preocupada, propiamente dicho. Pero _Contingencias_ suena algo… adelantado."

Patricia le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Nunca las lees, ¿no? No pasa nada. Yo tampoco. Es todo sobre "en el peor caso", que nunca pasa. La única razón por las que las leería es para ver con que se salen ahora."

Tomo uno de los documentos de Paige. "Lectura obligatoria, ¿eh? Interesante. Es más pequeño que otros documentos de contingencias."

"Debería tener una lectura durante la cena," comentaba Shawn mientras se sentaba a su lado. "Esto será interesante."

"Hola a vos también, Shawn," lo saludo Paige mientras comenzaban a comer. "¿Ya lo leíste?"

"No," dijo. "Pero me causa curiosidad."

Más soldados comenzaban a llenar la sala. La recluta, Abby Gertrude estaba hablando con el estoico Liam Jaster. Ambos se sentaron opuestos a ellos.

Liam asintió hacia ellos. "Cage, Broker, Trask, un placer verlos."

Shawn dejó escapar un bufido nasal burlesco. "Vamos Liam, ¿Es tan difícil usar primeros nombres?"

"Es más profesional así." Respondió.

Abby les sonrió. "Hola para todos." Miro hacia Patricia que estaba leyendo el Documento atentamente. "¿Esta interesante?"

"Silencio." Murmuro Patricia.

Liam y Shawn comenzaron a dar vuelta los documentos, Paige miro hacia Patricia que parecía mucho más seria de lo que había estado hace unos minutos.

La codeo. "Hey, ¿Qué es?"

"Los subestime," murmuro y le dio un documento a Paige quien lo tomo y lo miro.

"Me impresiona," comento Liam. "Muy pocos irían tan lejos."

Shawn silbo. "Wow."

"Hmm." Fue todo lo que dijo Paige. No sabía que más podía haber dicho.

Abby tosió nerviosamente. "Voy a asumir que esto _no_ fue aprobado por el Consejo. O cualquier gobierno, para eso."

"¿Así que me estas contando," comenzó a burlarse Shawn. "Que la ONU _no_ aprobaría el uso de armas nucleares y químicas, el asesinato de personal enemigo sin confirmar o la ejecución libre de civiles?"

"Asesinato sin restricción de civiles," Repitió incrédulamente Abby. "¿Dónde está eso?"

"Pagina 3," respondió sombríamente Patricia, "Y cito, "en el evento de que la población de un área este: A. Incapaz de ser determinada como aliada; B: Captiva de las fuerzas hostiles.; C: Trabajando contra los intereses de XCOM o del Consejo o D: Sospechosa de contener fuerzas hostiles, el personal de XCOM está autorizado a usar fuerza letal contra cualquier persona o grupo de personas en el área.""

Abby la miraba aturdida. "¿Es eso siquiera legal?"

Liam le dio una sonrisa sin gracia. "Ahora sí."

Paige sacudió la cabeza. "No hay forma de que el Consejo aprobase esto."

"Esto es _solo_ una adivinación salvaje," comento sarcásticamente Shawn. "Pero estoy seguro de que _no_ se los va a mostrar a ellos."

"Incluso si lo hiciera," añadió Liam. "Dudo que cambiase algo. No me parece alguien susceptible a la intimidación."

"Pero…" Abby sacudía la cabeza. "Solo miren esto. Esto es cosas que nos podrían _ordenar_ hacer. ¿No te preocupa ni un poco?"

"Recuerda que las contingencias son para los peores casos," le recordó Liam. "Dudo mucho que nos vayan a ordenar ejecutar civiles dentro de poco."

"Lo que me interesa es que todo esto lo pensó para una fuerza diseñada para luchar contra _alienígenas_ ," comento Shawn. "Esto trata más con el elemento humano."

Liam se encogió de hombros. "Es buen planeamiento. Los mejores Comandantes saben cómo prepararse para lo peor. El aparentemente puede."

Paige siguió leyendo. ""Noticia 4: Cabezas de misil Químicas: La activación de la Contingencia Zeus activa el uso de cabezas químicas. Solo el Comandante y el Oficial Central John Bradford tiene la autorización para lanzarlas.""

Shawn inclino su cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Siquiera _tenemos_ cabeza químicas?"

"No me sorprendería," murmuro Abby. "Aunque es interesante como dedica una sección entera a explicar que esas cabezas químicas están bien, pero solo cubre brevemente las cabezas nucleares."

Paige frunció el ceño. "¿Lo hizo?" Volvió y lo verifico. Y así era, las armas nucleares estaban bajo la lista de armas utilizable en la Contingencia Zeus. Sacudió su cabeza. "No, no sería tan estúpido como para usar misiles nucleares."

"Estoy de acuerdo," asintió Liam. "Hay muchas desventajas al usar armas nucleares como para que sean efectivas. Solo sirven como un arma de terror."

Paige miro a Patricia, absorbida en el documento. La volvió a codear. "Hey, ¿Qué pasa?" Ni siquiera la miro.

"Cállate, estoy pensando."

Hubo silencio por unos minutos mientras leían.

"No supongo que alguno sepa sobre mitología Griega. ¿No?" Shawn pregunto mientras alzaba la vista.

Paige se encogió de hombros. "Conozco a los principales, Zeus, Artemisa, Apolo, Atenea."

"Si, pero, ¿quien no?" Soltó el papel. "¿Pero quién demonios es Thanatos?"

"El Dios de La Muerte." Respondió sombríamente Liam.

Paige frunció el ceño. "¿Ese no era Hades?"

"Hades era el dios del Inframundo," corrigió Liam. "Thanatos es el dios de la muerte."

"Ah," asintió. "Los nombres les quedan."

"¿Y que sobre Jano?" Abby pregunto mientras escaneaba el papel. "Por la contingencia, supongo que era el dios de… la traición."

Liam sonó la nariz, un sonido raro viniendo de él. "Jano es un dios _romano_ , no griego."

"Como sea. ¿De qué era el dios?"

"Puertas, elecciones, finales."

"Oh, supongo que tiene sentido."

Hubo silencio en la mesa otra vez. Patricia se puso de pie de repente. "Tengo que pensar," le murmuro a Paige. "Te veo luego."

Paige asintió mientras se marchaba.

"Eso fue abrupto," Shawn noto con una ceja alzada. "¿Siempre es así?"

Paige suspiro. "Esa fue una de sus mejores salidas, en realidad."

Abby asintió. "No es una mala idea. Tengo que dormir, y podrían llamarnos para la próxima abducción alienígena en cualquier momento. Además," miro a su papel. "Esta en lo correcto, realmente tengo que pensar sobre esto."

Shawn bostezo. "¿Sabes qué? Dormir suena como una buena idea."

Estaba claro donde quedaba el consenso. Cada uno se despidió, y fueron a conseguir algo de descanso antes de la próxima abducción.

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Control de Misión_

"¡Reporte de estado, Bradford!" El Comandante demando mientras entraba marchando. Sus manos pegadas a su espalda.

Bradford lo saludo. "¡Si, Comandante! Hemos detectado un bogey hace tres minutos, creemos que es una de las naves alienígenas."

"Un OVNI."

Bradford asintió. "Si prefiere ese término, señor. Si, recomiendo que enviemos a nuestros pilotos a derribarlo."

El Comandante asintió. "Hágalo."

Bradford ajusto su auricular con micrófono. "Vudú tres-siete, libre para despegar, repito, libre para despegar."

El Comandante le dio un pequeño movimiento de cabeza al escuchar la ridícula señal de reconocimiento. ¿Vudú? ¿Quién pensó que _eso_ sería una buena idea? Otra cosa más que tendría que renombrar.

La voz del piloto se transmitió por los parlantes de Control de Misión. " _Aquí Vudú tres-siete, estoy en el aire, en dirección a la posición del bogey."_

"Copiado, fuerte y claro." Bradford confirmo y se dirigió a los analistas. "Muéstreme la pantalla de análisis."

El Holo globo fue reemplazado por una pantalla azul y el avatar del caza apareció en ella. En la esquina inferior izquierda de la pantalla estaba el estado de la maquinaria. "Podemos rastrear su posición y el daño recibido." Le informo Bradford. "No es perfecto, pero es mejor que nada."

" _¡Visual del objetivo!"_ Grito el piloto. " _¡Abriendo fuego!"_ Una segunda nave se unió al avión en la pantalla azul. Era circular y simétrica, pero podía notar poco más por la cruda forma. La nave alienígena disparo algo hacia el piloto, quien por suerte lo esquivo. Le respondió lanzado una cascada de misiles hacia la nave.

El Comandante la vio temblar, pero no tenía idea si estaba dañada o si era simplemente una táctica alienígena. Otra volea de misiles le dio, pero el fuego de retorno de la nave también le dio al piloto.

"Daño menor." Reporto Bradford. "¡Manténgase con el objetivo!"

El piloto libero otra tanda, y ráfagas pixeladas aparecieron alrededor del OVNI.

"Ya casi," envalentono Bradford al piloto. "¡Siga así!"

El OVNI le disparo otra vez al piloto y le dio de lleno. " _¡Esto no se ve bien aquí arriba!"_ Les advirtió el piloto.

"Continúe." Murmuro el Comandante y el piloto soltó otra fila de misiles, y con un temblor, el OVNI desapareció de la pantalla.

La sala entera exploto en aplausos y festejos, el Comandante se unió a ellos, aplaudiendo lentamente. Probablemente era la nave más débil de toda la flota alienígena. Pero era un comienzo, y era bastante bueno por ahora.

" _Central, aquí vudú tres-siete, tenemos una baja confirmada en el bogey cero-cero-uno, repito, el OVNI ha caído. ¿Me copian? Cambio."_

"Copiado Vudú Tres-Siete," lo felicito Central. "Buen trabajo. Central, fuera." Entonces se dirigió al resto de la sala. "Muy bien gente. Redirijan el satélite de reconocimiento Bravo y denme una visión del sitio de caída."

Esperaron unos segundos. "¡Está llegando ahora mismo, señor!" Llamo un analista.

"En pantalla." Ordeno Bradford.

La pantalla holográfica mostraba un área completamente oscurecida por el humo. Bradford se apoyó sobre la baranda. "Aumento." La pantalla hizo zoom varias veces hasta que freno sobre un OVNI, que si bien estaba dañado, se lo veía intacto.

"¿Aun en una pieza?" Murmuro Bradford, sorprendido. El Comandante no lo estaba. La nave probablemente estaba hecha de las aleaciones alienígenas, o algo aún más fuerte. Hubiera estado más sorprendido si la nave no hubiera caído en una pieza.

"Tenemos que asegurar el sitio. "Le dijo a Bradford.

Bradford asintió. "De acuerdo, le informare a Fallen Sky que se prepare."

El Comandante asintió. "Preparare un escuadrón. Y deme una línea directa con el Consejo."

Bradford se sorprendió. "Lo hare, señor. Pero si puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué?"

"Política," dijo secamente. "Sienten que están al tanto, y ganamos algo de su favor. XCOM no pierde nada al compartir esta información. Y además, acabamos de derribar un OVNI. Creo que esas noticias relajaran a varias personas."

Bradford asintió. "Entendido, Comandante. Le daré una línea segura en la sala de situación."

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Sala de Situaciones_

La pantalla se encendió y la misma pantalla con su típico tinte azulado, y fondo mal iluminado le dio la bienvenida. Pero algo era distinto. La figura oscurecida ante él no era la misma con la que había hablado antes. La figura era más pequeña, más delgada y tenía lo que parecía ser cabello hasta los hombros. ¿Una mujer? Su sospecha se confirmó unos segundos más tarde al escuchar la sintetizada vos de una mujer.

" _Saludos, Comandante. Al Consejo le causa mucho placer que haya decidido hablar con nosotros."_

El Comandante frunció el ceño. "¿Quién eres tú?"

La figura inclino su cabeza. " _Soy la voz del Consejo, Comandante."_

"Estoy seguro de que hable con alguien distinto la última vez."

" _Este es un Consejo de Naciones, Comandante. No una sola persona. Esta posición rota para asegurarse de que cada voz del Consejo sea escuchada."_

Hermoso. Ahora tenía dos cripticas personas con las que tratar. Pero no era eso por lo que quería este encuentro. "Tengo buenas noticias," comenzó a decir. "XCOM acaba de derribar un OVNI en Iowa."

" _Esas son excelentes noticias," la figura le dio un cumplido. "El Consejo le agradece que haya… compartido… esta información con nosotros."_

"Con suerte, esto aliviara las dudas sobre mi capacidad para combatir la amenaza alienígena."

" _Aunque no va a aliviar algunas… preocupaciones… de ciertos miembros sobre usted personalmente, este es un excelente comienzo entre nosotros. Un equipo de la ONU ha sido enviado a recuperar el OVNI derribado y recuperar lo que quede."_

El Comandante parpadeo. ¿Qué?

"Perdón," se metió. "Pero, ah, ¿ _cuándo_ dije que un equipo de la ONU iba a ser desplegado?"

" _¿Hay alguna razón por la que nos dirías esto, si no para darnos los recursos?"_

¿Por qué saltos de lógica estaba pasando? Estaba casi tentado dejar que vaya ese equipo y ver como los eliminaba cualquier fuerza alienígena que aun quedase, y _entonces_ mandar un escuadrón. Pero todo lo que hizo fue alzar una ceja.

"Le conté esto solo para mantener al Consejo informado. Nada más, ni nada menos. Si envían a un equipo de la ONU, serán eliminados. Además, todo recurso recuperado es propiedad de XCOM, no de las Naciones Unidas."

"¿Y qué le da inmediata autoridad sobre todo recurso alienígena?" Le pregunto la figura, sin sonar enojada, solo curiosa.

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? "¿Además del hecho de que estoy al mando de toda la operación contra los aliens?" Le respondió incrédulamente. "Porque no sabrían cómo usarla, nosotros sí. Y puedo asegurarle que le daremos mucho mejor uso que lo que sea que tienen planeado para ello."

" _Nuestro único plan es la sobrevivencia de la raza humana. Usted supervisa una organización y finalmente responde ante nosotros. Nosotros supervisamos el mundo. No se compare a nosotros."_

Muy bien, entonces.

Bien. Ella quería perder su tiempo insultando su trabajo, era bienvenida para hacerlo.

Pero él había terminado con ella.

Le dio una sonrisa amplia. "Gracias por esta conversación iluminadora, Representante. No espere escuchar de mí en un tiempo." Entonces, se desconectó.

Tomo una inspiración profunda. El Consejo seria problema que resolvería eventualmente. La amenaza alienígena, no sería tan fácil. Mejor volver a hacer algo que importaba. Tomo una Tablet y comenzó a preparar un escuadrón para atacar el OVNI y enviar un mensaje que los alienígenas y el Consejo no olvidaría pronto.

* * *

Material Suplementario

La Contingencia Thanatos

En la ocasión de que la población de un área sea:

Incapaz de ser determinada como aliada.

Captiva o tomada como rehén por fuerzas hostiles.

Trabajando activamente contra los intereses de XCOM o el Consejo.

Sospechada de albergar fuerzas hostiles.

El personal de XCOM está autorizado para ejercer fuerza letal contra cualquier persona o grupo de personas en el área, esto incluye, pero no está limitado a:

Fuerzas militares alienígenas

Infiltrados Alienígenas

Fuerzas Militares, incluyendo, pero no limitado a:

Las fuerzas de Estados Unidos

Las fuerzas Armadas Rusas

La armada de la liberación de La Gente

Las fuerzas armadas británicas

NATO

Miembros de alicantes de la ley y personal de rescate.

Oficiales gubernamentales.

Dignatarios extranjeros

Población civil en general

FUERZAS MILITARES DE XCOM: Por favor noten que la autorización para usar fuerza letal no significa que es la primera solución. Las fuerzas Alienígenas deben ser atacadas a primera vista. Eso no es así para la población humana a grande escala. También noten que los siguientes casos asumen la activación de la Contingencia Thanatos.

En el evento de que las fuerzas de XCOM encuentren una armada y sean incapaces de determinar su alianza:

El Supervisor del Escuadrón debe entablar negociaciones abiertas con el oficial opuesto que este al mando.

Si las negociaciones funcionan, XCOM está autorizada a asistir a los militares opuestos.

Si las negociaciones fallan, las fuerzas de XCOM están autorizadas para eliminar toda oposición hacia su objetivo.

Si las negociaciones no funcionan ni fallan, las fuerzas de XCOM están ordenadas a continuar con su actual objetivo. SI las fuerzas opuestas intervienen, XCOM está autorizada a eliminarlos.

En el evento de que las fuerzas de XCOM encuentren alicantes de la ley y personal de rescate:

El Supervisor de Escuadrón debe comenzar negociaciones con los alicantes de la ley, y darles una advertencia para que no interfieran.

Si los alicantes de la ley cooperan, proseguir con el objetivo actual.

Si los alicantes de la ley se reúsan a cooperar, XCOM está autorizada a eliminarlos.

Los equipos de rescate encontrados deben ser ordenados a evacuar el área.

Si se marchan para encontrar refugio, no interfieran.

Si no cooperan, las fuerzas de XCOM están ordenadas para incapacitarlos lo más rápido posible para disminuir pérdidas civiles.

Si el personal de rescate intentan atacar o lastimar a las fuerzas de XCOM, los mismos están autorizados para ejecutarlos.

C. En el evento que XCOM se encuentre con oficiales del gobierno o dignatarios extranjeros:

1\. Las fuerzas de XCOM deben darles una advertencia a los oficiales o dignatarios para que se marchen y no interfieran.

2\. Si cooperan, proceder con el objetivo actual.

3\. Si se resisten o se reúsan a cooperar, las fuerzas de XCOM están ordenadas para incapacitarlos.

4\. Si son abiertamente hostiles, las fuerzas de XCOM están autorizadas para ejecutarlos.

5\. El Supervisor del Escuadrón está autorizado para incapacitar o detener a cualquier oficial del gobierno o dignatario extranjero, si actúa de forma sospechosa. Si el individuo sospechoso intenta huir o atacar, las fuerzas de XCOM están autorizadas para ejecutar al individuo o traerlo para interrogarlo.

D. En el evento de que las fuerzas de XCOM se encuentre con civiles:

1\. Las fuerzas de XCOM deben darles una advertencia a los civiles en cuestión de que se marchen y no interfieran.

2\. Si cooperan, proceder con el objetivo actual.

3\. Si se resisten o rehúsan a cooperar, las fuerzas de XCOM están ordenadas para incapacitarlos.

4\. Si se tornan abiertamente hostiles, las fuerzas de XCOM están autorizadas para ejecutarlos.

5\. El Supervisor del Escuadrón está autorizado para incapacitar o detener a cualquier civil actuando en una forma sospechosa. Si el individuo sospechoso intenta huir o atacar, las fuerzas de XCOM tienen permitido ejecutarlo o traerlo para la interrogación.

Noticia 1: SITUACION DE REHENES 1: En el evento de que las fuerzas alienígenas hostiles tomen rehenes:

No intentar negociaciones. Debido al limitado conocimiento que XCOM tiene sobre los aliens y sus habilidades telepáticas, se prohíbe intentar entablar comunicación debido a la posibilidad de alteración mental o control mental.

Los civiles no son la prioridad. Debido a previas incursiones alienígenas durante la cual humanos fueron abducidos en masa y debido al acceso a alta tecnología que tienen los alienígenas, XCOM no puede garantizar que los rehenes no hayan sido modificados o experimentados sobre ellos sin arriesgar que las tropas caigan sobre una trampa. Los posibles riesgos del rescate de rehenes son los siguientes:

El rehén es el huésped de una enfermedad alienígena

El rehén tiene tecnología implantada para el reconocimiento y/o explosión suicida que XCOM no puede detectar.

La mente del rehén pudo haber sido modificada por los telepates alienígenas y puede tornarse hostiles una vez dentro de una "zona segura" de XCOM.

El rehén es un participante aliado y podría tornarse contra XCOM a pesar de no mostrar signos de modificación o toques.

En el evento de que los rehenes de una fuerza alienígena hostil estén vivos finalizados el asalto, deberán ser tratados como civiles hostiles, y deben ser incapacitados lo más pronto posible, restringidos de sus capacidades, y traídos a la Ciudadela para su estudio e interrogación. Los rehenes capturados deben mantenerse inconscientes y asegurados a todo momento.

Si antiguos rehenes muestran cualquier signo de agresión u hostilidad, las fuerzas de XCOM están ordenadas para ejecutarlos inmediatamente.

Noticia 2: SITUACION DE REHENES 2: En el evento de que los rehenes sean tomados cautivos por una fuerza hostil humana:

El Supervisor del Escuadrón deberá abrir negociaciones con el comandante de las fuerzas hostiles. El negociador puede hacer tratos por la vida de los rehenes, pero no está autorizado a aprobar cualquier demanda sin la aprobación del Comandante.

Si el Comandante no está disponible, el Oficial Central Bradford será el que debe dar la aprobación.

Si el Comandante y el Oficial Central Bradford no están disponibles, la Cabecilla de Investigacion y Desarrollo de XCOM, Dra. Moira Vahlen, será la que dará la aprobación.

Si el Comandante, John Bradford, y Moira Vahlen no están disponibles, el Cabecilla de la Ingeniería de XCOM, Dr. Raymond Shen, será el que de la aprobación.

Si no hay ningún miembro del Consejo Interno disponible, el Supervisor del Escuadrón deberá romper negociaciones y pasar a Noticia 2: Paso 3.

Si la situación de rehenes es resuelta pacíficamente, las fuerzas de XCOM están autorizadas para ejecutar a la fuerza hostil humana.

Nota: Esta decisión está a la discreción del Supervisor del Escuadrón.

Nota 2: El Comandante tiene la autoridad para superar la decisión del Supervisor del Escuadrón.

Si la situación de rehenes no pudo ser resuelta pacíficamente, las fuerzas de XCOM deben eliminar a toda fuerza humana hostil por cualquier método necesario. Los rehenes no son una prioridad. Una vez que la fuerza enemiga haya sido destruida, todo rehén sobreviviente deberá ser asegurado y regresado a la Ciudadela para dar su informe.

Si cualquier rehén rescatado muestra alguna señal de agresión u hostilidad, las fuerzas de XCOM están ordenadas para incapacitar al rehén y regresarlo a la Ciudadela para ser interrogado.

Noticia 3: INVESTIGACION Y DESARROLLO XCOM: Los miembros del grupo de Investigacion y Desarrollo de XCOM no están autorizados para habilitar el uso de la Contingencia Thanatos bajo cualquier circunstancia. Todos los pedidos serán ignorados.

Excepción 1: En el evento de que el Comandante y Oficial Central John Bradford no estén disponibles, estén incapacitados o muertos, la Dra. Moira Vahlen está autorizada para activar la Contingencia Thanatos.

Noticia 4: INGENIERIA DE XCOM: Los miembros de Ingeniería de XCOM no están autorizados para activar la Contingencia Thanatos bajo cualquier circunstancia. Todos los pedidos serán ignorados

Excepción 1: En el evento de que el Comandante, Oficial Central John Bradford y la Dra. Moira Vahlen no estén disponibles, discapacitados, o muertos, el Dr. Raymond Shen está autorizado para activar la Contingencia Thanatos.

Noticia 5: COMUNICACIÓN Y ANALISIS DE XCOM: Los miembros del equipo de Comunicación y Análisis de XCOM no están autorizados para activar la Contingencia Thanatos. Todos los pedidos deben ser hechos al Oficial Central John Bradford, quien pasara el pedido al Comandante.

Excepción 1: En el evento de que el Comandante no esté disponible, o este incapacitado o muerto, el Oficial Central John Bradford está autorizado para activar la Contingencia Thanatos.

Noticia 6: FUERZAS MILITARES DE XCOM: Los soldados de las fuerzas militares de XCOM no están autorizados para activar la Contingencia Thanatos. Los pedidos deberán ser hechos al Supervisor del Escuadrón, quien se lo pasara a Comando de La Ciudadela.

Excepción 1: Los Supervisores de Escuadrón están autorizados para activar la Contingencia Thanatos con la aprobación del Comando de La Ciudadela.

Si el Supervisor del Escuadrón está Incapacitado o muerto, el soldado del rango más alto que lo siga tendrá autorización del Comando de Ciudadela para activar la Contingencia Thanatos.

Si el Supervisor del Escuadrón está incapacitado o muerto, y hay dos o más soldados con el rango más alto que lo sigan, el soldado con más misiones completadas tendrá la autorización para autorizar la activación de la Contingencia Thanatos con la aprobación del Comando de Ciudadela.

Noticia 7: RESERVACION 1: Por favor, nótese que esta Contingencia quizá sea actualizada en el futuro para adaptarse a la amenaza alienígena en cuanto evolucione, sumado al clima político.

Noticia 8: RESERVACION 2: El Comandante tiene la autorización para activar la Contingencia Thanatos cuando ninguno de los factores hayan sido cumplidos, siempre y cuando tenga la aprobación del 75% del Consejo Interno. (SUBSECCION RESTRINGIDA AL CONSEJO INTERNO)

Noticia 9: REPRESALIAS EN SITUACION DE REHENES: En el evento de que una fuerza hostil humana tome rehenes e impida las metas actuales y los objetivos de XCOM, ciertos niveles de represalias ocurrirán basados en los siguientes factores:

Si la fuerza hostil es identificada como la fuerza militar de un país no miembro del Consejo, XCOM activara la Contingencia Zeus sobre la capital de dicha nación.

Si la fuerza hostil no está afiliada con ningún país, XCOM se asegurara de que no sobreviva ningún miembro del grupo.

Si la fuerza hostil es identificada como perteneciente a una fuerza militar de un país del Consejo, la Contingencia Hades entrara en efecto inmediatamente.

(SUBSECCION RESTRINGIDA AL CONSEJO INTERNO)


	10. Capitulo 09: Asalto OVNI - Explorador

Asalto de OVNI: Explorador

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Barracones_

Paige se despertó cuando alguien le sacudió el brazo.

"¡Arriba! ¡Nos desplegamos!""

Gruño y parpadeo media dormida, viendo a una tensa Patricia. "¿Otra abducción?" Le pregunto desperezándose.

Los labios de Patricia se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Derribaron un OVNI."

Eso le quito el cansancio. Paige salto de su cama y comenzó a prepararse. "¿Cuándo paso esto?" Demando saber mientras ajustaba su armadura.

"Hace media hora," Patricia le respondió mientras se ponía sus propios guantes. "El Comandante quiere que aseguremos el área antes de que escapen o destruyan lo que haya en la nave."

"¿Quién más viene?"

"Sims, Liam, Rico y Cortez."

Paige bostezo y frunció su ceño mientras intentaba ponerle caras a los nombres. "Rico es el argentino de las AFOE, ¿no?"

Patricia la miro de forma sospechosa mientras sellaba su traje. "¿Como podrías recordar eso? ¡Lo viste unos cinco minutos!"

Paige estiro los guanteletes sobre sus manos. "Le faltaban los últimos dos dedos de su mano izquierda."

Las cejas de Patricia se arrugaron y se juntaron. "Oh, Huh. Supongo que es fácil acordarse de eso."

Estiro su brazo para alcanzar el fondo de su casillero, sacando su nueva arma: la SAW. Era una mortal ametralladora giratoria la mitad de alta que ella. Le habían dado acceso al arma luego de ser ascendida, una ventaja de ser designada como Artillera. Personalmente, Paige parecía feliz con su mundana especialidad, Ingeniera. Había intentado levantar la masiva arma y sabía que iba a agotarse con llevarla media hora. Mucho más por horas enteras.

"¿Dónde está el resto?" Pregunto mientras enganchaba sus nuevas armas a su cinturón. Granadas aturdidoras, de humo, y de fragmentación. Esas eran las armas que usaba ahora, sumadas a su rifle de as alto. Le había echado un vistazo al subfusil que habían desarrollado, pero buscaba algo con una potencia decente, así que se quedó con el rifle básico.

"Preparándose," Respondió Patricia mientras se colgaba la SAW sobre su espalda y tomaba su casco. "Todos deberían estar en el hangar dentro de cinco minutos."

Paige cerro el casco sobre su cabeza con su silbido característico, y espero unos segundos a que la interfaz se inicialice. "¿Estas a cargo?"

"Si. El Comandante me designó como Supervisora de Escuadrón."

Ya preparadas completamente, Paige se giró hacia la imponente Artillera. "Lista para ir, Supervisora."

La voz de Patricia llego desde detrás del casco. "Sígueme." Dijo asintiendo.

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Hangar_

Casi todo el escuadrón estaba ahí. Según Paige los únicos que faltaban eran Rico y Jaster. Cortez los vio entrar y se les acerco.

"Supervisora", la saludo. "¿Sabemos algo sobre el OVNI derribado?"

"Discutiremos eso en el Skyranger," le informo Patricia. "Que con suerte, no será dentro de mucho."

Justo cuando termino de decir eso, las puertas al hangar se abrieron con un chillido, dando paso a Liam, Rico, y a otro hombre vestido en un mono enterizo. Paige parpadeo repetidas veces al ver a Liam. Era un hombre naturalmente alto, pero su armadura gris lo hacía verse imponente. Este efecto solo era aumentado por el gran rifle de batalla que llevaba.

Contrastando, Rico estaba vistiendo la armadura amarronada reglamentaria de XCOM, llevando un subfusil con algunas granadas pegadas a su cinturón. Dedujo que usaba el subfusil porque era más fácil dispararlo, especialmente considerando sus heridas.

Asumió que el hombre del enterizo seria su piloto. Eso le recordaba que nunca había hablado con los pilotos, aun si tenían uno de los trabajos más importantes. Tendría que hacerlo, por lo menos para agradecerles.

El casco de aviación del piloto estaba ubicado bajo su axila, y las ignore mientras caminaba por su lado.

"¡Tenemos un marco de tiempo limitado!" grito mientras pasaba. "¡El Comandante nos quiere allí lo antes posible!"

Patricia indico hacia el Skyranger. "¡Ya lo oyeron! ¡Adentro!"

"' ¡Si, Supervisora!" Dijeron en respuesta, y abordaron al Skyranger.

* * *

Ninguno se molestó en engancharse. Paige no sabía lo que el resto estaba sintiendo, pero ella no podía estar atada ahora mismo. No, se sentía… Bueno, _emocionada_. Habían conseguido _derribar_ una de las naves alienígenas. Esto podría ser el principio del fin de la invasión. Por mas poco profesional que sea eso, se sentía lista para marchar y erradicar a los alienígenas.

El Skyranger tembló y un quejido metalado se escuchó apenas despegaron. Sus puños se cerraron y una determinación fría cayó sobre ella. Esta era la primera vez que XCOM iba al ataque, ya no a la defensiva.

Patricia no perdió tiempo una vez que estuvieron en el aire. Se puso de pie y les llamo la atención. "El lugar de caída del OVNI no está lejos de La Ciudadela, así que seré breve. Ya he hablado y trabajado con algunos de ustedes, pero no todos. Tengo que tener una idea de sus capacidades antes de que lleguemos. Para conservar tiempo, digan su nombre y su experiencia militar previa," inclino la cabeza hacia Paige. "Tu primera."

"Especialista Paige Broker, Regimiento Treinta y Dos de Señales." Era sorprendentemente satisfactorio añadirle un rango a su nombre, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

A su izquierda, Ernest Sims le seguía. "Ernest Sims, Brigada Tres de la Infantería Irlandesa."

Rico lo seguía. "Josué Rico, AFOE argentinas. Fuerzas Especiales."

Liam era el próximo. "Especialista Liam Jaster, Grupo Alfa Ruso."

Todos los ojos se posaron sobre Kim mientras terminaba de hablar. "Kim Cortez, Fuerzas Navales Brasileras."

Patricia asintió. "Gracias. Patricia Trask, fuerza de Marines Reales. Ahora que terminamos con las introducciones, les explicare porque estamos aquí."

El Skyranger se sacudió, y Patricia se tomó de una de las manijas del techo. "Hace media hora, Análisis y Comunicaciones de XCOM identificaron una nave alienígena en nuestro espacio aéreo. Desplegaron una unidad para interceptarla y derribarla. La nave no es muy grande, nuestras mejores estimaciones calculan unos veinte metros de diámetro, es circular y está hecha de un metal sin identificar."

"Igualito a un OVNI de verdad." Comento Cortez.

"Eso parece," cabeceo Patricia. "Pero no tenemos idea de que nos vamos a encontrar. Estas naves podrían tener un piloto, o diez. Saben que estamos llegando, así que esperen una pelea."

"La espero con ansias," declaro Rico, cerrando su puño. "Hora de llevarlos a la defensiva."

"No se sobre confíen," Les advirtió con dureza. "Eso los matara tan rápido como cualquier arma alienígena. Estas naves podrían estar programadas para autodestruirse por lo que sabemos. Bajo ninguna circunstancia deben tomar acciones temerarias o no autorizadas. ¿ _Quedo claro?_ "

"¡Si, Supervisora!" Respondieron con emoción.

Una ráfaga de estática los interrumpió. " _Fallen Sky a Equipo Patriota. Estamos a diez minutos del lugar de caída. No va a haber espacio para aterrizar, así que se desplegaran desde cuerdas. Conectando al Comandante, ya."_

Patricia se sentó, mientras esperaban a que el Comandante hablase.

" _Al habla el Comandante. Patricia ya los informo, así que no voy a repetir lo que ya dijo. Los objetivos son simples: Eliminar a todo alienígena en esa nave y asegurar todo artefacto que encuentren. No están autorizados a dar algo a cualquier otro que no sea de Recuperación de Artefactos de XCOM."_

Paige frunció el ceño. Eso fue bastante específico. No veía ninguna razón para que lo mencionase si no había una posibilidad de que eso sucediera.

Patricia parecía sentir lo mismo. "¿Hay algún otro grupo involucrado?"

" _Poco probable, pero no quiero tomar ninguna chance."_

"¿De quién deberíamos tener cuidado en caso de que pase?"

" _No estoy seguro, pero probablemente estén afiliados con las Naciones Unidas."_

Los soldados intercambiaron miradas. Esto era raro. ¿Por qué la ONU tendría un problema con lo que estaban haciendo? ¿No eran aliados en todo esto?

"Copiado, Comandante," continuo Patricia. "Solo XCOM recuperara lo que haya en la nave alienígena."

" _Excelente. Eviten dañar la nave si es posible, esto podría ser un tremendo arranque para que podamos utilizar la Ingeniería reversa en su tecnología. No quiero riesgos alocados o actos heroicos. Tenemos a los aliens a la defensiva, y no malgastaremos la oportunidad. Hoy les estamos enviando un mensaje y quiero que sea muy claro. Los erradicaremos. Comando de La Ciudadela, fuera."_

La voz de Fallen Sky lo siguió instantáneamente. " _Desplegando en cinco, Supervisora. Prepare a su equipo."_

"Copiado, Fallen Sky," la voz de Patricia lo corto y se puso de pie. "¡Cierren sus comunicadores!"

Cada uno de ellos lo hizo. Patricia anticipaba el contacto con los alienígenas casi apenas toquen suelo, por eso los cerro ahora. Probablemente era una buena idea, pero algo prematura. El temblor en el Skyranger empeoro rápidamente.

"¡Prepárense para desplegarse!" Ordeno Patricia y cada uno se puso de pie. Paige tomo su pistola, no había manera de que pudiera tener su rifle fuera mientras bajaba por la cuerda. La mayoría del equipo parecía pensar lo mismo, excepto Liam, que tomaba su rifle con notoria intensidad. Incluso Patricia no se arriesgaba a tener su SAW mientras descendía.

" _Fallen Sky a Equipo Patriota. Diez segundos para abertura de rampa."_

"Copiado." Respondió Patricia, y así fue, unos segundos después la rampa se abrió. Inmediatamente unas cuerdas se desprendieron de hendiduras en el techo del avión.

"¡Despliegue!" Ordeno, y cargo contra el exterior del avión, tomando una cuerda y comenzando a deslizarse hasta el suelo. Paige trago saliva. Solo había hecho esta maniobra dos veces, y ambas habían sido en ejercicios de prácticas. Respiro profundamente y corrió detrás de Patricia.

Engancho su pierna con la cuerda, y tomándola firmemente comenzó a bajar. No miraba al suelo, pero se alarmaba por lo mucho que le tomaba tocar el suelo. Con un calmado golpe, llego a la tierra, y se movió para unirse a Patricia. Una vez que el resto del escuadrón se desplego sin incidentes, las cuerdas se retractaron dentro del Skyranger, que se marchó.

" _Fallen Sky a Comando de Ciudadela. El Equipo Patriota fue desplegado, iniciando protocolo Águila."_

" _Copiado Fallen Sky. Equipo Patriota, informen."_

"Estamos en el terreno y listos para proceder según sus órdenes." Patricia le informo al Comandante.

" _Permiso concedido, están autorizados a asaltar la nave alienígena."_

"¿Qué es el protocolo Águila?" Pregunto Cortez mientras tomaba su rifle.

"Los Skyranger están equipados con dos misiles Grifo," respondió Patricia, escaneando el bosque. "Si las cosas se ponen feas, puedo ordenar un ataque aéreo."

Ah, ahora se acordaba. Aunque por los diseños que había visto, los misiles no serían de gran ayuda ya que solo tenían los sistemas de guía más básicos. Había una buena probabilidad de que falle su objetivo y termine matándolos a ellos. No era una buena idea usarlos. Aunque tampoco creía que sería una buena idea que el escuadrón supiera ese pequeño detalle.

Tomo su rifle mirando a su alrededor. El bosque era muy denso, aunque los troncos de los arboles no eran tan grandes. Probablemente podría usarlos como cobertura, aunque Liam tendría más problemas si los atacasen allí.

"Avancen," ordeno Patricia. " _Lentamente."_

Avanzaron cuidadosamente entre los árboles. Paige agradecía la cobertura de la oscuridad, aunque luchaba contra el impulso de sacudirse cada vez que una rama se partía debajo de una bota. Patricia alzo un puño cerrado y se congelaron, alzando sus armas.

"¡Silencio!" Les dijo siseando. "Escuchen."

Paige se concentró, tardo cerca de medio minuto antes de que escucharlo, o más precisamente, sentirlo. Un zumbido bajo y pulsante, que permeaba el área cada cinco segundos. Ajusto los receptores de audio de su casco para amplificar el sonido, y miro a su alrededor… _allí._ Estaba segura, el pulso venia de _esa_ dirección.

Apunto hacia la dirección del pulso. "Tengo algo, para allí."

"¿Segura?" Demando saber Patricia.

"Positiva. El casco lo recibe desde allí."

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" pregunto Rico una vez que le envió el código de audio al escuadrón.

"Amplifique los receptores de audio del casco."

"Huh," dijo Rico. "No sabía que podía hacer eso."

"No puede," respondió Paige. "Yo se lo añadí."

"Tenemos una localización," Dijo Patricia, marchando frente al escuadrón. "¡Vamos!"

Paige mantuvo el sonido encendido para asegurarse que continuaban en la dirección correcta. Pero el sonido pulsante la incomodaba más y más mientras se acercaban. Era uno de esos sonidos que se internaba en el cerebro y no salía. Algo se ilumino delante de ellos, e inmediatamente se agacho, el resto del escuadrón siguió su ejemplo.

"¿Qué paso?" Patricia pregunto, demandando una respuesta.

"Algo brillo delante," indico hacia lo profundo del bosque. "Ahí dentro."

"Avancen con precaución," les advirtió Patricia y avanzaron, agachados e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Llegaron al borde de una abertura en el bosque, donde la nave había impactado. Brotes partidos a la mitad y ramas ardientes llenaban el lugar, y finalmente vieron el OVNI.

"Aquí vamos." Murmuro Liam, tomando más fuertemente su rifle de batalla.

La nave brillaba con un plateado innatural, probablemente un reflejo, pero daba la ilusión de que iluminaba. Era circular, pero no era un círculo perfecto. Había cuatro "esquinas" que estaban abiertas con una… barrera, de colores arcoíris relucientes… que las atravesaba y conectaba los bordes de la nave, completando el circulo. Había lo que parecía una entrada, también cerrada por la barrera multicolor.

Entonces noto el problema más obvio. Había aliens alrededor del área. Esos drones estaban flotando alrededor del OVNI, probablemente reparándolo, dirigidos por las alienígenas.

Comenzó a contarlos. Cuatro de los alienígenas grisáceos, y seis drones. Manejable.

"Cúbranse y apúntenles," ordeno Patricia, y la mayoría se escondió detrás de árboles, Liam tomo posición en una depresión del terreno, usándola como trinchera improvisada.

"¿Qué tan buenos disparos tienen?" Pregunto por lo bajo.

"No tan buenos," respondió sombríamente. "No puedo hacer que supere sesenta por ciento."

"Copiado," Rico respondió, de acuerdo. "Estamos muy lejos."

Paige apunto con su rifle y su interfaz mostro un sesenta y seis por ciento. No era lo suficientemente bueno.

"Avancen," ordeno. "Los objetivos prioritarios son los grises. Los drones no deberían ser una amenaza."

Paige hizo girar una aturdidora en su mano. "Dame la orden, y los cegare."

"Así lo hare."

Se les acercaron en silencio, y aunque tenían una mala cobertura, estaban en una posición excelente. Paige se mantuvo alejada, ya que ella se concentraría en la granada. Avisto un lugar al que correr luego de lanzarla, y puso una rodilla al suelo esperando el comando.

"Tengo un tiro alineado en el de la izquierda." Informaba Liam.

"Tengo mis miras en el del medio." Confirmo Rico.

"El de la derecha es mío." Dijo Cortez.

"Y yo tengo al líder." Termino Sims.

"Paige, prepárate para lanzarla," le advirtió Patricia.

Paige sostuvo la granada con fuerza.

"¡Ahora!"

Lanzo el engañosamente pequeño dispositivo que aterrizo en el medio de los tres alienígenas. Con un estruendoso estallido se activó, y las creaturas exclamaron en chillidos, tomando sus ojos, algunos intentaron escapar.

Patricia se puso de pie y apunto su SAW hacia los desorientados alienígenos. "¡Abran fuego!"

Los aliens no tuvieron una oportunidad. Cegados y sordos, corrieron contra el buen coordinado fuego del escuadrón. La vista de los acribillados alienígenas cayendo al suelo era hermosa.

Hasta que Sims la arruino.

"¡No le di al objetivo!" Grito, sonando más molesto que preocupado.

Patricia había estado concentrando sus disparos en los drones voladores, el pesado sonido del fuego automático ahogando el resto del ruido, intento girar su arma hacia el alíen que se escapaba, pero fue muy tarde, y tomo cobertura.

Paige corrió buscando su propia cobertura, apuntando. Aunque se detuvo cuando tuvo una mejor idea. "¡Lanzando humo!" Grito, lanzando el cilindro en el medio del escuadrón. No sabía que los ingenieros habían diseñado sus cascos para que filtraran el humo, y no les obstruyera la vista, pero se los agradecía eternamente. Una pequeña flecha verde apareció encima de su interfaz, indicando que estaba siendo cubierta por el humo. Sonrió y alzo su arma.

Los drones se estaban juntando. Fuego de laser rojo llovía sobre ellos, y XCOM les respondía igual. Los engañosamente resistentes drones resistían una sorprendente cantidad de castigo y seguían atacando.

Patricia indico a un alíen que se escondía. "¡Sims! ¡Fuego de supresión sobre ese gris! ¡Tenemos que eliminar a estos drones!"

"¡Si señora!" Dijo, comenzando a disparar concentradas ráfagas en la dirección del alíen.

Escucho un quejido y un siseo cuando uno de los láseres le dio de lleno a Liam. "Estoy bien," les informo. "La armadura lo resistió." Procedió a derribar de los cielos al dron agresor.

"¡Paige! ¿Puedes lanzar una granada ahí?" Patricia demando, cesando temporalmente de disparar para recargar.

Paige echo un vistazo a los cuatro drones que quedaban, intentando lo mejor que podían evitar los disparos y devolverlo. Tomo una granada de fragmentación y juzgo la distancia mentalmente. "Puedo intentarlo," respondió. "El cálculo tendrá que ser perfecto."

Patricia cabeceo hacia ella. "¡Hazlo!"

"¡Granada fuera!" Retiro la anilla de seguridad, espero dos segundos y lanzo la granada hacia el grupo de drones. Su corazón se detuvo cuando la vio caer, pero entonces exploto brillantemente, llevándose a dos drones con ella."

Cortez dio un hurra. "¡Buen lanzamiento Paige!"

"¡Gracias!" Grito, abriendo fuego otra vez hacia los drones.

"¡Voy a tener que recargar muy pronto!" Grito Sims, mientras suprimía al alíen.

"¡Resiste un poco más!" Respondió Patricia, derribando a otro dron del cielo. "¡Casi terminamos!"

Paige miro a donde el alíen se estaba cubriendo y vio algo, una débil aura purpura estaba emanando de donde estaba. Mantuvo la respiración. "¡Patricia! ¡El alíen está usando telepatía!"

Patricia giro su arma muy tarde, Sims se quedó sin munición y estaba recargando. El alíen tomo ventaja instantáneamente y dirigió el casi invisible has de energía purpura hacia él. Todas las balas de Patricia fallaron, y el alíen volvió a cubrirse.

"¡Están por todos lados!" Sims comenzó a temblar. "¡Evacuación! ¡Necesitamos evacuación de emergencia! ¡Ya maldición, ya!"

"¡Cálmese soldado!" Grito Patricia, intentando recuperar el control mientras el último dron se desplomaba de los cielos. "¡Vas a estar bien!"

"¡No hay tiempo!" Grito. "¡Me marcho ahora!" Hiperventilando, comenzó a correr hacia su derecha, lejos del OVNI. Eso fue todo lo que el alíen necesito. Paige observo sin poder ayudar como el alíen se ponía de pie y disparaba verdes rayos que le dieron en la espalda con tal fuerza que lo desplomaron sobre la tierra.

"¡Soldado caído!" Grito Patricia. "¡Maldición! ¡Cortez, lanza tu granada y termina con ese alíen!"

"¡Sera un placer!" Dijo siseando Cortez. "¡Esta va por Sims!" A eso lo siguió una explosión, y un grito alienígena.

Entonces, silencio.

"Recarguen." Murmuro Patricia. "Quizá haya más." El Escuadrón estaba de acuerdo.

Aunque la batalla había terminado, el corazón de Paige aun le golpeaba el pecho. Había visto cosas horribles durante su vida, pero nada tan terrorífico como la telepatía alienígena. No era tanto lo que hacía, sino que parecía imposible detenerla. La aterrorizaba pensar que podría perder el control simplemente porque un alienígena así lo quería.

"Creo que estamos seguros," declaro Patricia, poniéndose de pie. "Debemos asegurar el OVNI. Entonces recuperaremos el cuerpo del Soldado Sims."

"Si, Supervisora." Respondieron.

Patricia asintió. "Adelante," ordeno en un tono controlado.

Tomaron posiciones en la "entrada" de la nave. Patricia y Liam tomaron posición, con Liam tocando cuidadosamente la barrera multicolor. Como una burbuja explotada, la barrera se retrajo con un chasquido eléctrico.

La nave estaba vacía. Era sorprendentemente abierta con solo la parte del medio, que se estiraba hasta la parte trasera, estaba elevada. La porción del medio estaba rodeada por lo que ella sumió eran consolas de piloteo y computadoras. Varias más habitaban cada esquina de la nave, aunque la mayoría estaban quemadas o destruidas e irreparables. En la parte de atrás había un objeto cilíndrico con una luz verde pulsante similar a las capsulas de abducción. ¿Un sistema de energía de algún tipo?

"Parece vacía." Murmuro Rico.

"Manténganse alerta." Insistió Patricia, y se separaron en la pequeña área. Paige camino hasta el centro de control y noto algo interesante en la parte de atrás. Cuatro capsulas rectangulares detrás del sistema de energía, pero estas eran distintas. Las partes superiores rotaban lentamente y le pareció ver un guiño de luz amarilla detrás de eso.

"¡Patricia!" La llamo. "¡Echa un vistazo a esto!"

Patricia se le acerco. "Interesante." Murmuro, y se giró al resto de soldados alrededor de la nave. "¡Rico, Cortez! Acérquense. Paige, fíjate si pueden entender algo de estas computadoras."

"En eso," asintió y se giró hacia los dispositivos extraterrestres. Se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba los controles ¿Dónde podría empezar? Se encogió de hombros. Bueno, porque no empezar con el verde. Se estiro y toco el botón, cuando escucho un silbido mecánico. Miro hacia abajo y frunció el ceño. Dos compartimentos se abrieron por debajo de la consola y eyectaron algo que parecía estar sostenido por un campo de fuerza. Un rifle alienígena también había sido eyectado en cada frasco.

Alzo la mirada para observar los extraños cristales naranjas y se arrodillo. ¿Qué era esto? Se volvió a parar para llamar a Patricia, cuando los cristales comenzaron a cambiar. Comenzó a expandirse, como un pedazo de papel que se desdoblaba continuamente. El cristal formo piernas y brazos hasta que se enfrentaba a una… cosa… brillante y naranja.

"¡Contacto!" Grito. La cosa parecía tener la más leve impresión de una boca y no tenía ojos que ella pudiera notar. Todo su cuerpo estaba hecho de una estructura cristalina. Inmediatamente alzo su arma, pero fue duramente tomada por el segundo cristal transformado que estaba detrás de ella.

Se resistió, forcejeo, pero la creatura tenía una mano de hierro. El otro alienígena tomo el rifle y le disparo en el pecho. Jadeo cuando lo sintió quemarla mientras la atravesaba, una agonía blanca y ardiente que no parecía real. Sintió como quemaba continuamente su cuerpo y órganos como acido. Ya perdiendo la conciencia, la última cosa que vio fue el alienígena apuntar su arma hacia su rostro y, sin emoción alguna, tirar del gatillo.

Entonces, todo se oscureció.

* * *

"¡Contacto!

Liam Jaster giro sobre sus talones rápidamente hacia el sonido de la sorprendida voz de Paige y apenas comprendió lo que vio. Dos figuras cristalinas humanoides… alienígenas… la habían rodeado y una ya la había agarrado.

¿Y _ellos_ de donde rayos vinieron?"

"¡Patricia!" Grito Liam. "¡Contacto!" Lanzo unos disparos hacia el alienígena más cercano, pero sabía que ya era muy tarde. El Alienígena le disparo a Paige dos veces, una vez en el pecho, y otra en la cabeza.

"¡Paige!" Patricia grito mientras el alienígena soltaba el cuerpo sin vida de Paige al suelo e inmediatamente comenzaba a apuntarle al resto de ellos. Liam se deslizo hacia la cobertura y comenzó a disparar a los brillantes alienígenas. Sus esfuerzos los forzó a tomar cobertura detrás de la consola de control, justo en la línea de tiro de Patricia.

El pesado y pulsante fuego de la SAW de Patricia se hundió en el alíen que salto de la plataforma central intentando escaparse. Liam vio rajaduras en… no sabia si eso era armadura o piel. Pero le disparo, y logro darle en la espalda. Se desplomo sobre el suelo y Liam camino hasta el para ejecutarlo a quemarropa.

Miro al alienígena que forcejeaba para levantarse. Algo estaba pasando, chispas saltaban dentro de su cuerpo, y con un molesto pequeño ruido, la cosa se puso de pie de un salto. Sin rastro de las heridas que había sufrido.

Cayo sobre el la verdad. Había cometido un tremendo error. "¡Se regeneran!" Grito mientras abría fuego. El alienígena corrió hacia él y cerro su mano sobre su garganta, alzándolo en el aire sin esfuerzo alguno. Desenfundo su pistola y le disparo en la cara dos veces. Aparecieron unas aberturas donde los ojos deberían estar, y lo lanzo volando a la otra punta de la nave.

Gruño cuando golpeo el suelo y se arrastró alejándose del alíen que comenzaba a dispararle. Corrió detrás de una cobertura cerca de la entrada y lanzo algo de fuego de supresión hacia el alíen. Así que el combate cercano no iba a funcionar. Bien saberlo. Vio como las aberturas que le había abierto en la cara desaparecían. ¿Qué eran _estas cosas?_

Miro a su interfaz. Tenía una granada. Inclinándose sobre la esquina, vio al alienígena en una pobre cobertura. Le dio un tiro que casi le arranco la cara. Ok, podía hacerlo. Solo tendría un intento. Tiro de la anilla y lanzo la granada hacia el alienígena.

Escucho un extraño chillido eléctrico y vio al alíen retroceder, varias aberturas en su piel. "Muere." Siseo y abrió fuego con su rifle de batalla. No dejo de disparar ni por un segundo, y las quebraduras se esparcieron por todo su cuerpo. Con una última ráfaga el alienígena comenzó a desintegrarse y fracturarse. Con una ráfaga de luz, el alíen se desvaneció, sin dejar rastro.

Se dio cuenta que le costaba respirar. No había estado tan cerca de la muerte desde hace… bueno… mucho tiempo. Su cabeza se alzó y recordó que aún había otro de esas alienígenas. Corrió hacia el centro de control y se detuvo en seco.

No había rastro del alíen. Patricia y el resto debían de haberlo matado. Rico y Cortez estaban de pie junto a la fuente de energía, y pronto se dio cuenta de porqué.

Patricia estaba arrodillada al lado del cuerpo de la mujer que había sido su única amiga. Lentamente bajo su rifle. Patricia no estaba haciendo ni un sonido, solo miraba silenciosamente al cuerpo. Liam no quería nada más que dejarla sola.

Pero él no era el Supervisor del Escuadrón, ella sí. Y aún tenía que completar la misión.

Se le acerco lentamente por detrás y puso una mano tentativa sobre su hombro. "Supervisora," dijo suavemente. "Creo que eso fue todo. Tenemos que comunicarlo."

"Si," susurro sin tono mientras se levantaba. "Fallen Sky, al habla la Supervisora de Escuadrón Trask. Necesitamos la extracción. Envíen a Recuperación de Artefactos."

La voz de Fallen Sky sonaba derrotada. " _Si, Supervisora. En camino."_

Patricia se arrodillo otra vez y tomo el cuerpo de Paige Broker en sus brazos. Sin una palabra se marchó de la nave y el resto la siguió, manteniendo una distancia segura. Solo se quedó quieta fuera con el cuerpo en sus manos, esperando a que llegase el Skyranger. Cortez fue a recuperar el cuerpo de Ernest Sims mientras esperaban.

Liam estaba preocupado. La pérdida no le era extraña, quizá para ella tampoco. Pero una cosa era perder a alguien bajo tu comando, y otra era perder a una persona que te importaba. Ambas le habían pasado, y sabía cómo tratar con ello. ¿Pero ella? Basado en lo que estaba viendo, lo dudaba.

Incluso si no había conocido bien a Paige, parecía una buena mujer. Se había esforzado por lo menos un poco en hablar con todas las personas diferentes que pudo, y él lo apreciaba. El resto, aún más. Su muerte iba a golpear más duro simplemente porque la había conocido más gente.

Sostuvo su arma con más fuerza y miro con disgusto a los cadáveres alienígenos.

De repente, la guerra se había hecho más personal para todos.

* * *

Reporte Post-Acción

Operación: Himno de Apertura

 _Personal:_

Patriota 1 (Supervisora de Escuadrón): Especialista Patricia Trask

 **Estado:** Activa

 **Muertes Registradas:** 4

Patriota 2 – Especialista Liam Jaster

 **Estado:** Activo

 **Muertes Registradas:** 3

Patriota 3 – Especialista Paige Broker

 **Estado:** Fallecida

 **Muertes Registradas:** 2

Patriota 4 – Soldado Kim Cortez

 **Estado:** Activo

 **Muertes Registradas:** 1

Patriota 5 – Soldado Ernest Sims

 **Estado:** Fallecido

 **Muertes Registradas s:** 0

Patriota 6 – Soldado Josué Rico

 **Muertes Registradas:** Activo

 **Muertes Registradas:** 2

Director de la Misión: El Comandante

Piloto: Tristan Ward – Señal: "Fallen Sky"

 _Artefactos recuperados:_

-3x Cadáveres alienígenas (Daño Moderado)

-1x Cadáveres alienígenas (Irrecuperable)

-4x Restos de Dron (Daño Moderado)

-2x Restos de Dron (Irrecuperable)

-2x Computadoras de vuelo Alienígenas (Dañado)

-1x Computadora de vuelo Alienígena

-1x Fuente de Poder Alienígena

-30x Fragmentos de Armas Alienígenas

-100x Aleaciones Alienígenas (Conseguidas del OVNI)

-4x Latas de Sustancia Alienígena Sin Identificar


	11. Capitulo 10: Informe del Consejo Marzo

Informe del Consejo: Marzo

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Sala de Situación_

El Comandante invoco al Consejo Interno poco después de que el equipo Patriota comenzara su regreso. Quería saber que era esa… _cosa_. Por mucho que odiara aceptarlo, ese alíen lo había sorprendido. Había tratado con muchos enemigos que asumían varias formas durante su carrera, pero un ser que podía materializarse de la nada y regenerarse por sí mismo era algo que nunca había visto.

Bueno, las buenas noticias era que el alíen no podría sorprenderlos así otra vez. La única razón por la que eso funciono fue porque el escuadrón bajo la guardia y los alienígenas explotaron eso. Nadie lo repetiría.

A pesar de perder a dos soldados, la misión no fue para nada una derrota. Había _muchos_ componentes y aleaciones que lograron conseguir del OVNI, junto a artefactos adicionales. El mayor de estos era un envase lleno de una sustancia amarilla. Por lo que Vahlen podía deducir, no era peligrosa, pero según ella "No es como nada que hayamos visto." Que increíblemente descriptiva. Le había dicho algo sarcástico, que la supero completamente. Aun así, tomo su palabra. No habría dejado pasar los tubos si creyera que eran peligrosos.

Los poderes telepáticos de los alienígenas eran algo que tenían que ser discutidos pronto. Pero además de ordenar a los soldados el priorizar a los alienígenas grises, no sabía alguna forma de contrarrestarlo. Vahlen estaba haciendo unas pruebas intentando encontrar una conexión que muestre la capacidad de un soldado de resistirse a esos poderes. Pero hasta que haya un avance, había poco que pudiesen hacer.

Una de las puertas a la Sala de Situación se deslizo, abriéndose, dándole paso a Bradford.

"Comandante," lo saludo. "¿Supongo que esto es por el nuevo alienígena?"

"Si," el Comandante lo invito a acercarse y ambos observaron la imagen congelada de la cámara del traje de Paige justo antes de que la ejecutasen. "¿Tu equipo estaba monitorizando el área? ¿Detectaron algo?"

Bradford asintió. "Eso hacían, y sí. Pero apenas grabamos lo que estaba pasando. Envié lo que tenemos a Shen y Vahlen para que lo analizasen."

El Comandante inclino su cabeza hacia la imagen. "¿Qué opina de eso?"

Bradford frunció el ceño. "Si tuviera que adivinar, parece que estos alienígenas actúan como algo parecido a un sistema de seguridad. Quizá se activaron cuando Paige fue a investigar las computadoras de vuelo. Aunque," su mirada descendió y apoyo su barbilla en su mano. "Eso crea la pregunta de porque no se activaron durante la pelea en el exterior. Sin mencionar que estos aliens son más poderosos que todo con lo que nos hemos encontrado anteriormente, y de ser así, ¿Por qué no los usan contra nosotros?"

"Basado en el ataque, estoy de acuerdo de que se parecen más a un sistema de seguridad," el Comandante inclino la cabeza. "Y podemos explicar que no se activaron durante el combate afuera porque los aliens no esperaban un ataque."

Bradford se giró hacia él. "¿Por qué no lo harían? Hemos demostrado que haremos lo que haga falta para conseguir su tecnología. Que no esperen que vayamos a una nave derribada es… bueno, tonto."

"Quizá no tienen práctica," el Comandante se encogió de brazos. "Imagino que la invasión de un mundo no es algo que hacen todos los días. El pensamiento táctico básico les llegara con el tiempo."

"Je," Bradford murmuro sarcásticamente. "Esperemos que no. Pero eso un no explica porque los aliens no están usando lo mejor que tienen contra nosotros."

Y _esa_ observación era algo que había estado molestando al Comandante durante los últimos días. Los aliens claramente los superaban por mucho en tecnología, pero en vez de enviar a lo mejor que tenían, enviaban a lo que el asumía era infantería básica. Los alienígenas grises _eran_ peligrosos, no había duda de ello, pero a pesar de sus peligrosas habilidades telepáticas y su armamento, realmente no eran ni resistentes ni inteligentes."

Si lo eran, entonces se darían cuenta que usar telepatía era más peligroso que sus armas y drones. A menos que, obviamente, hayan sido ordenados el restringir su uso. Siguiendo esa lógica, surgía una pregunta: ¿Por qué?

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué abducir humanos al azar cuando probablemente podían invadir usando la fuerza bruta? ¿Temían que una invasión uniera a la humanidad? Posiblemente, pero incluso si por algún milagro todos pusiesen a un lado sus diferencias y lucharan juntos, seguía siendo una victoria ridículamente fácil.

Una forma muy fácil de confirmar esto era un ejercicio mental suyo en el que se imaginaba que _él_ estaba a cargo de las fuerzas alienígenas. Basado en lo que sabía, tenía a los grises, a los seres cristalinos, y a los infiltradores. Probablemente había más que no conocía. Aun así, era una simple tarea de usar a los infiltradores para causar grandes disturbios en el mundo. Asesinatos, revueltas, había decenas de posibilidades, y en vez de buscar por otra respuesta posible, los gobiernos se echarían la culpa los unos a los otros.

Luego, la fase dos, que usaría a los aliens grises. Usando a los infiltradores, los grises podrían ser ubicados estratégicamente alrededor del mundo, y, usando sus poderes telepáticos podrían causar una ola de locura, pánico, y suicidios inexplicables. Los agentes de la ley serían los primeros. Podía imaginarse historias de policías sufriendo alucinaciones y yendo a lugares públicos, asesinando civiles y a sus propios compañeros. La respuesta pública seria destructiva. ¿Y si se repartía en varios estados y países? Catastrófica.

Seguido de eso, seguirían los oficiales de alto nivel. Presidentes, primeros ministros, los cabecillas de estado de los grandes países serían los próximos en enloquecer. Sin liderazgo, los países lucharían entre sí para reemplazarlos y cada facción política vería una oportunidad para tomar el poder.

Deseaba que la humanidad no fuese tan predecible.

Para este momento, se imaginaba al mundo en la cúspide del caos total. No tomaría mucho iniciar una tercera guerra mundial. Lo que lo llevaba a la tercera fase de su plan. La eliminación del poder militar. Usando a los aliens cristalinos, los grises, y los infiltradores, tomaría como objetivo la base militar más visible, ya sea de Estados Unidos, Rusia, o China, cualquiera funcionaria igual de bien. Sean cuales sean las fuerzas estacionadas allí, no serían capaces de resistir más de veinte aliens cristalinos, mucho menos al resto. Desde allí, era un simple hecho de plantar la evidencia correcta, o mejor aún, dejar a uno o dos soldados vivos y usando la telepatía de los grises, causar al soldado la alucinación de que un país rival los ataco. Eso sería ideal.

Entonces se relajaría y observaría como los humanos se exterminaban los unos a los otros. No tenía dudas de que sería una batalla entretenida, aunque sin un fin concreto. Quien sea que gane, pronto seria eliminado cuando la fase final entre en efecto, que esencialmente significaba la aniquilación completa del país o facción vencedor.

Se imaginaba que no sería un gran esfuerzo. Una vez que las armadas más poderosas del mundo sean destruidas, virtualmente no habría resistencia, ya que habían puesto tanta energía en destruirse entre sí.

Y listo. Era la línea de pensamiento que lo había llevado a completar un plan para invadir la Tierra en cerca de una hora. Tenía sus fallas y le faltaba refinamiento, pero no era difícil imaginar que funcionase.

Entonces, ¿Por qué se resistían los aliens?

Tuvieron que haberlo pensado mientras planeaban la invasión. A menos que sean completamente ineptos, que lo dudaba, esto debía haber sido lo que pasara. Pero no era así, y no tenía sentido.

Supuso que era el equivalente de un gato jugando con un lagarto. Dándole una ilusión de esperanza y libertad, antes de matarlo. Una táctica sádica, pero una que dudaba que los alienígenas estén empleando. La razón era que la mayor herramienta para esa táctica era el terror, y por el momento, la humanidad estaba… intranquila… a lo mucho. Gracias al Consejo y la ONU, los fenómenos alienígenas eran solo eso: un fenómeno. Solo algunos sabían con lo que se enfrentaban y la mayoría de ellos estaban en XCOM.

Lo que significa que la única respuesta razonable era que lo hacían a propósito. Pero la pregunta aún existía, ¿Por qué? La respuesta obvia era que estaban desarrollando algún tipo de arma biológica para usar contra los humanos o algún tipo de pacificación masiva. Explicaría las abducciones y posiblemente el secretismo que las rodeaba. Pero, de nuevo, todo eso podían lograrlo luego de esclavizar a la humanidad. Sin importar desde donde lo mirase, no podía ver razón alguna para que los aliens no usaran fuerza superadora y total.

"¿Comandante?"

Su cabeza pego un tiro mirando hacia la confundida mirada de Bradford. Sacudió su cabeza.

"Perdón, solo pensaba."

"¿En qué, señor?" Interrogo Bradford.

"Nada importante, solo una teoría."

"Francamente, señor, una teoría es mejor que lo que tenemos ahora."

El Comandante frunció el ceño, entonces, recordó lo que habían estado discutiendo. "No, no es sobre el alíen. Otra cosa, te contare después."

"Muy bien, Señor." Cedió Bradford.

La puerta siseo y se abrió detrás de ellos. Vahlen y Shen entraron. Shen se veía… contenido, contrastando con Vahlen, cuya mirada de emoción contenida brillaba en sus ojos. El Comandante inclino la cabeza.

"Vahlen, Shen. Me alegra que pudiesen venir."

Shen asintió. "Claro, Comandante."

El Comandante se dirigió a Vahlen. "¿Tienes algo?"

Vahlen asintió emocionada. "Eso creo. Estuve investigando en los viejos archivos que el Consejo tiene durante la incursión del Forastero. La mayoría fueron borrados o destruidos. Pero encontré eso." Deposito la foto en el escritorio. Mostraba algo que tenía cierto parecido al alíen cristalino, pero habían claras diferencias. Esa creatura era orgánica.

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunto.

"Creo que es la razón por la que XCOM fue creada en primer lugar," explico Vahlen. "Varias de estas creaturas, referidas en los archivos como "Forasteros" fueron atrapadas, aparentemente investigando la Tierra."

El Comandante alzo una mano. "Ya sabía sobre la Incursión del Forastero. Pero no veo que tiene que ver esto con el nuevo alíen."

"Este es un espécimen sin armadura," continuo Vahlen, tomando otra foto. " _Este,_ es uno con armadura."

La foto que deposito sobre la mesa era _mucho_ más similar al alíen cristalino. Le faltaba la armadura cristalina y que no era naranja, pero el diseño original era virtualmente idéntico. Bradford silbo. "Diablos."

"¿Asumo que no empezaron como cristales naranjas?" El Comandante pregunto con una ceja alzada.

Vahlen sacudió la cabeza. "Por lo que puedo notar, no. Pero es posible que los alienígenas hayan… mejorado, esta especie en particular."

"Yo lo llamaría una conversión total." Añadió Bradford.

"Quizás es más simple," arreglo Shen. "Los aliens quizá simplemente tomaron el _diseño_ de esa especie en particular y aplicaron su tecnología."

"Probable," Vahlen estaba de acuerdo. "Sea como sea que lo hayan hecho, debe de haberles tomado un tiempo y una modificación extraordinarios para hacerlo posible."

El Comandante miro a Shen. "¿Algo que añadir?"

Shen tomo su Tablet. "Si. Tome unas lecturas de las que pudimos tomar de las armaduras de nuestros soldados y sus sensores. Pero no estoy seguro de que el resultado sea… preciso."

"¿Por qué?"

Vahlen respondió por él. "Las lecturas mostraban que ese alíen estaba hecho de pura energía."

Hubo silencio por unos segundos. El Comandante miro a Vahlen.

"¿Esos datos les dieron alguna idea de la forma más efectiva para matarlos?"

"Temo que no."

El Comandante se relamió los labios. "Una lástima. Tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros mismos. Sabemos que estos Forasteros aparentemente tienen la capacidad de regenerar sus heridas por su cuenta, rápidamente. Miren."

Saco el video grabado desde la cámara de la armadura de Liam Jaster, y paso la parte en donde le disparo al Forastero repetidas veces.

"¡Deténgalo!" Demando Vahlen.

Así hizo. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Adelántelo, lentamente."

Resumió el video a una velocidad más lenta. "Miren a las heridas," indico Shen. El Comandante observo más de cerca. Las heridas parecían sisear y tenían un color más brillante que el resto del cuerpo.

Los ojos de Vahlen se encendieron. "Si el Forastero estuviera hecho de energía, seria trivial usar esa energía para curar cualquier herida que sufriese."

"O podría simplemente ser nanotecnología avanzada." Shen respondió.

"Es inoportuno que el alíen se desintegrase al morir," Vahlen dijo tristemente. "Podríamos aprender tanto de él."

El Comandante alzo su mano y la discusión se detuvo. "Excelente trabajo, ambos. Dudo que averigüemos mas hasta que traigan un cadáver o capturemos uno. Pero los aliens están mejorando su juego, y tenemos que mantenernos a flote. Shen, quiero que tu equipo desarme uno de esos drones caídos y averigüen como funcionan. Vahlen, una vez que termines con los cadáveres alienígenas, empieza a investigar los fragmentos de sus armas."

"Si, Comandante." Respondieron.

"Pueden marcharse."

Cada uno salió de la sala, dejando al Comandante solo, planeando su próximo movimiento.

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Barracones_

Patricia puso gentilmente su equipamiento en su casillero y cerró la puerta.

 _Raro_ no era la palabra que asociaba típicamente con la perdida de alguien, pero esa era la única palabra que sentía ahora mismo. En toda su carrera de veinte años, llena de varios despliegues militares, solo había perdido a cuatro soldados bajo su mando.

Ahora seis.

En cada perdida había reaccionado de forma parecida, más o menos. Furia, culpa, y finalmente dedicarse a mejorar. De cada perdida había emergido más fuerte, más inteligente, y más resistente. Pero esta vez era diferente.

Era como ella imaginaba ser sonámbulo se sentía. Todo era más brillante, justo un poco desenfocado, y más ruidoso. Había un aire de surrealismo que la rodeaba, como si no fuera otra cosa que un sueño. Sus emociones estaban nubladas. No sentía nada.

Pero su mente racional sí. Esto era real, y Paige no iba a volver. Su única amiga había muerto porque ella no se había asegurado de que el área fuera segura. La mayoría no la culparían. De acuerdo a Liam, los aliens aparecieron literalmente de la nada. Pero no era una excusa. Gente había muerto por su negligencia.

Al menos el resto del escuadrón había mantenido la distancia con ella. Nadie había venido a ofrecerle sus condolencias o simpatía que simplemente no buscaba. Por más raro que pareciese, lo apreciaba. La última cosa que necesitaba ahora era interacción humana.

Esta fase era temporal, lo sabía. Su mente alcanzaría a la realidad pronto, y honestamente no sabía que pasaría. Era el equivalente humano de una bomba de tiempo emocional. Iba a destruirse, o iba a destrozar todo en su camino.

¿Lo valía esto?

¿Valía tener un amigo si siempre la llevaba a esto?

Eso era lo que se había estado preguntando todo el viaje de regreso mientras observaba el cadáver tapado de Paige. El arma alienígena había partido su cabeza, transformándola en una pulpa roja, y al no querer verla así, la había tapado con una manta. Era mejor que los soldados la recordasen como había sido.

No era como si ella no supiese que esto podría pasar. Ella anticipaba la posibilidad, y creía que iba a poner controlarla. Especialmente al principio de su amistad, se había preparado para la posibilidad de su muerte. Pero en los tres años durante los que habían trabajado juntas, la posibilidad de que alguna de las dos muriese se desintegro, hasta cierto punto en el que creyó que nunca pasaría.

Un error que no repetiría.

"Lo hiciste bien."

Patricia se puso de pie repentinamente y se giró hacia la voz. Una mujer encapuchada poniendo su rifle en su casillero. Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierta, incluso vestía guantes negros que combinaban con su vestimenta de fuerzas especiales. No era inusual para un despliegue en una misión, pero no era algo usado fuera de misión. La parte más rara era la capucha. Frunció el ceño. Literalmente no había ninguna buena razón para ella a menos que alguien quisiera ocultar su identidad. Pero eso no era un problema aquí. ¿No?

Sea como sea, sabía quién era esta mujer. Mira Vauner, una de los soldados más estrictas y apegadas al reglamento que XCOM tenía. Al menos por lo que dijeron los que estuvieron bajo su mando. Pero por todo lo que sabía, parecía una buena líder, y no era difícil ver porque. A pesar de su corta estatura, había algo en la forma en la que actuaba que inmediatamente le conto que era una líder experimentada.

Entonces recordó que Mira había hablado. "¿Perdón?" Le pregunto.

Mira cerro su casillero. "Esa misión. Te manejaste bien."

Patricia relamió sus labios. "Gracias, supongo."

Le pequeña mujer se giró para mirarla, con su capucha cubriéndole completamente la cara. "No hago ese cumplido a la ligera, Especialista Trask. Durante la pérdida de un amigo, la mayoría actúa irracionalmente o dejan que sus emociones nublen su juicio."

 _Eso no es-_ detuvo ese pensamiento. ¿Se había manejado bien? Por lo que recordaba, les había ordenado inmediatamente a los soldados que le quedaban que tomaran cobertura y dispararan hacia el alíen.

Encogió sus hombros. "¿Cómo se suponía que iba a reaccionar? No estoy segura de que haya actuado completamente de forma racional. Me dijeron que mis órdenes fueron… explicitas."

Mira se inclinó contra el casillero. "Te sorprendería. Normalmente involucra cargas suicidas y colapsos mentales. Tu primer pensamiento fue hacia los que aún estaban vivos. Eso es notable."

Patricia frunció su entrecejo. Mira parecía sincera, pero su consolación era terrible. "¿Cómo sabes todo esto de cualquier modo?"

"Observe el video de las cámaras de las armaduras," respondió. "Todos los registros de misión son públicos."

Huh. Si no estuviera tan distraída, sería una herramienta muy útil. Pero ahora, no le importaba. Se cruzó de brazos. "¿Por qué te importa tanto?"

Patricia capto un vistazo de su mentón mientras le respondía. "Prefiero saber que la gente con la que trabajo son confiables. No estaba segura sobre ti, pero ahora sí."

"¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?" Demando saber. "¿El hecho de que haya perdido a mi amiga?"

"El hecho de que tu amiga murió y mantuviste la compostura," reparo Mira. "Eso es lo que cambio mi parecer."

"¿Eso era un problema?" Pregunto Patricia, confundida. "¿Qué _tenía_ una amiga?"

"Claro," Mira lo dijo como si fuera obvio. "Los lideres con amigos están emocionalmente invertidos, vulnerables, y quizá no se den completamente al bien de la misión en favor de sus amigos."

A pesar de su semi-desconexion a la realidad, Patricia estaba levemente interesada. Esa filosofía particular era conocimiento común y era discutida semi-frecuentemente entre los soldados, creyendo que no les importaban a los de arriba. Pero esta era la primera vez que conocía a alguien que lo _creía_. "Supongo que debes considerar a todos como no confiables, entonces. ¿No?" Le dijo secamente.

"A la mayoría," dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Los amigos son debilidades, y eso es algo que estoy preparada para mitigar."

Eso fue duro, incluso para sus estándares. Quizá no buscase amigos, o tenga habilidad para mantenerlos. Pero eso no significaba que fueran debilidades, ¿no?

"Eso parece… extremo." Comento.

Mira alzo su cabeza y Patricia noto parte de lo que ocultaba su capucha, parecía… piel quemada o con cicatrices. "Los amigos son para los civiles." Dijo fríamente. "Es una realidad. Una que pocos soldados logran entender. No podemos mostrar favoritismos o preferencias a uno o al otro simplemente porque los conocemos. ¿Le habrías dado la misma orden a Paige, sabiendo lo que sucedería?"

Patricia cerró su puño. Se había preguntado quien iba a preguntar esta pregunta idiota, y había logrado conseguir una respuesta para ella hace mucho tiempo. "¡Claro que no!" Escupió sus palabras. "De haber sabido no habría enviado a nadie. Y hubiera mandado al infierno la maldita computadora. ¿Eso es lo suficientemente _alejado_ para ti?"

Pensó que vio un esbozo de una sonrisa. "Buena respuesta. Es la primera vez que alguien lo dijo. Inteligente."

"Estoy _muy_ feliz de tener su aprobación," dijo, sarcásticamente. _Ahora_ se estaba empezando a enojar. Tenía que irse.

"Lo creas o no, se cómo te sentís, y hay una sola manera de prevenir que vuelva a suceder," Mira continuo, sin notar su creciente furia. "Piénsalo. Veras que estoy en lo correcto. Adiós, Especialista Trask."

Con eso, se alejó, dejando sola a una tensa Patricia.

Tomo un suspiro profundo, tenía que irse ahora, antes de que alguien más llegara y le ofreciera un consejo no buscado. Se giró hacia su casillero y tomo su equipamiento. Había un lugar en el que se podría descargar en paz, y quizá superar lo que paso.

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Área de Entrenamiento_

El área de entrenamiento estaba vacía, por suerte.

Tenía sentido. Era temprano en la madrugada, así que la mayoría seguía durmiendo. Eso le venía bien a ella. Camino hacia la bolsa que había usado la última vez, notando que aún estaba encintada donde la había cortado.

Estiro sus manos y sin perder tiempo, comenzó a golpear la bolsa. Pero mientras la golpeaba, algo cambio. En este momento, su visión se concentraba y se achicaba, hasta que todo estaba excluido, pero ahora podía sentir todo más claro, sus sentidos estaban más calculados. Sus golpes no estaban dirigidos por la furia ciega, pero por la calculación fría.

Su mente se movía entre múltiples memorias de las alienígenas y dirigía sus golpes para igualar donde golpearía si estuviesen allí. Cada golpe parecía mejorar su concentración al punto de que el resto del mundo parecía lento en comparación. La imagen del cuerpo destrozado de Paige entro a su mente y gruño.

Impacto ambos puños contra la bolsa. La fuerza por si sola la lanzo hacia atrás. Sin perder tiempo, la rodeo y le dio un revés, imaginando una quebradura alienígena. Su concentración le fallo. _Ahora_ estaba enojándose. Puño tras puño que aterrizaba en la maltratada bolsa, la llenaban de pequeños bollos.

Su visión se enfocó más. Ni siquiera intento detener su furia, la furia que había estado almacenando en su interior. Uso toda su furia, culpa, y dolor, emociones que parecían no tener final en aquel momento, y las expreso en la única forma que sabía.

El tiempo no existía en su mente en aquel momento. El cansancio era una ilusión. Solo existía ella y la bolsa. Uno de los guantes debía de haber partido la cobertura, porque varios granos de arena estaban cayéndose. Sus labios se alzaron, y comenzó a aporrear la abertura, y con un último grito y un puñetazo, su puño partió la bolsa y la arena sangro de ella.

Eso la saco de su trance.

Sacudió su cabeza y parpadeo mirando la arena en el suelo. Perder el control normalmente la molestaba, pero no ahora, no le importan. Retrocedió y se hundió contra la pared, observando como la arena se deslizaba de la bolsa. Se dio cuenta que estaba temblando. Todo lo que había reprimido estaba saliendo ahora.

Tomo un tembloroso suspiro. No, podría controlar esto. Podía controlarse ahora.

"Tenía un presentimiento de que te encontraría aquí."

Se sorprendió y vio al Comandante apoyándose contra la pared. En su cara yacía la sonrisa más leve que jamás había visto, pero parecía serio. Se puso de pie como pudo e intento dar un saludo apropiado.

El alzo una mano para detenerla. "No es necesario," le dijo. "No estoy aquí como tu comandante ahora mismo."

Su corazón estaba a mil. No pensaba que le estaría hablando tan temprano, mucho menos _ahora_. Había estado un tiempo considerable creando una disculpa por el incidente de la última vez que se habían visto, algo que Paige había encontrado irritablemente divertido. Pero todo lo que se imaginaba se desaparecía de su mente sin dejar rastro. Sentía como su boca se abría y cerraba varias veces como una idiota, pero no podía detenerse. Estaba hecha un desastre ahora mismo, y no podía imaginar un peor momento para que el apareciese. Los resultados de su tiempo aquí tampoco ayudaban.

"¿En que lo puedo ayudar, Comandante?" Finalmente le pregunto, sufriendo mentalmente por el quiebre de su voz.

Su expresión se tornó completamente seria. "Quizá debería preguntarle yo a usted esa pregunta, Patricia. Vine a ver como estaba."

"Estoy bien, señor." Mintió, aunque podía notar que no lo había engañado.

Le dio un vistazo a la bolsa partida y la arena en el suelo. "Quizás," admitió, mirándola de vuelta. "Probablemente debería sentarse, se ve exhausta."

No iba a estar en desacuerdo. Se hundió en el suelo y descanso su cabeza contra la pared, su pulso reduciéndose de a poco. Se sentó a unos metros a su lado, y dejo descansar su brazo sobre una rodilla alzada.

"¿Hace cuánto que estabas ahí?" Le pregunto sin mirarlo.

"Unos quince minutos," le respondió. "Pensé en acercarme, pero me di cuenta que esa idea no era exactamente inteligente."

Tembló. "Probablemente."

Su tono parecía tener el fantasma de una sonrisa en él. "Bueno, no es como si te hubieras retenido contra mi antes."

Su cara se tornó roja. "Sobre eso, señor… Me gustaría pedir perd-"

Sacudió su cabeza, cortándola. "Por favor. No te preocupes para nada de ello."

"Aun así," dudo. "Fue poco profesional y una falta de respeto."

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunto. "Si tuviera un problema con ello, ¿No crees que hubiera dicho algo?"

"Quizá," admitió. "Pero…" suspiro. "No lo sé. Supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a que los oficiales de mando estén tan… involucrados."

Alejo la mirada y asintió. "Es entendible. Es un problema inevitable con grandes armadas. El alejamiento esta engranado en casi todos los comandos militares, y eso era algo que no me gustaba. Quizá no esté tan involucrado como me gustaría, pero al menos pongo el esfuerzo para estarlo."

No sabía que decir en ese momento. Había aceptado hace mucho tiempo que los oficiales de alto rango no los veían como personas, sino como útiles y honestamente no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Algunos soldados expresaban su desacuerdo bastante vocalmente, mientras que ella solo lo aceptaba y hacia lo mejor que podía en mantener a su equipo vivo. Si los de arriba no le daban mucha importancia, ella si les daría esa importancia a sus soldados. El Comandante, contrastando con el resto, era lo contrario. Quizá por sus anteriores encuentros, pero parecía un hombre inteligente, amable y comprensivo que parecía tratar a la gente por debajo de el de la misma forma que lo hacia ella.

"Es una pena que no haya más gente como tú." Le respondió.

Las esquinas de sus labios se alzaron. "Algunos estarían en desacuerdo. Pero hago lo mejor que puedo. "La volvió a mirar. "Así que dime la verdad, ¿Cómo estás?"

Dudo. "No quiero preocuparte."

"Perder a alguien que te importa no es fácil," respondió lentamente. "Especialmente la primera vez. No es algo que podes esconder y olvidar. La primera vez que me paso a mí, mi mejor amigo murió."

Patricia estaba en silencio, no quería interrumpirlo. Continuo. "No digo que soy un ejemplo de esto, pero la mejor descripción para mis sentimientos al principio fue… de _raro_. Era casi como estar en un sueño. Sabes que lo que está pasando es verdad, pero tu mente aun no lo procesa."

Parpadeo. Era casi igual que lo que le pasaba a ella. Pregunto, dudosa. "¿Cómo lo superaste?"

"Al principio no hice nada," encogió sus hombros. "Pensé que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que mis emociones no fueran un problema. Y funciono, por un tiempo." Estuvo en silencio por unos segundos. "Pero un día, me perdí. Estaba interrogando a un terrorista, olvido quien, y en algún lugar de mi mente, decido que él fue responsable de cada muerte que sufrí."

Patricia se puso de pie y giro su cuerpo para verlo. "¿Qué hizo?" Le pregunto suavemente.

"Lo mate," dijo. "Su muerte no fue un problema para mí. Lo que me molesto fue _porque_ lo hice. Nunca había perdido el control así. Me tomo días darme cuenta que había pasado. De hecho, no fui yo quien lo averiguo."

"¿Quién fue?"

"Uno de mis amigos. Se me acerco luego de que había terminado y comenzamos a hablar. Hablamos por bastante tiempo, y la mejor solución que encontré era bastante simple."

Espero unos segundos. "¿Qué es?"

"Hablar sobre ello," dijo simplemente. "Lo que no podía darme cuenta en ese momento es que había gente a mi alrededor a las que les interesaba. Así que hable con ellos sobre los que perdí, recordamos sus vidas y en el proceso dejamos ir todo el dolor que viene con la muerte."

Lo miro. "Quizá. Pero no se hacer amigos fácilmente."

"¿De en serio?" Le pregunto ligeramente. "Nos estamos llevando bien, fácilmente."

Gruño levemente. "Creo que fue más que un accidente. Algo que normalmente nunca pasa."

"¿Por qué es eso?" Pregunto.

Ella encogió sus hombros. "La gente parece lenta. Sus mentes no procesan información como yo. Encuentro tan frustrante hablar con gente que no ve lo que para mí es obvio." Suspiro. "Sé que es mi culpa, se cómo otros me ven. Pero no puedo cambiarlo."

"¿Y cómo se te acerco Paige?"

Patricia dudo. "Ella no pensaba como yo, pero hizo el esfuerzo de entenderme por lo menos. Ahora que lo pienso, fui bastante terrible con ella. Pero ella persistió y en algún momento nos hicimos amigas."

Su mirada se derribó. "Ahora nunca voy a poder pedirle perdón por lo mal que la trate algunas veces. No tengo idea de porque se quedaba conmigo."

El Comandante le dio una sonrisa. "Es lo que hacen los amigos. Los buenos no te abandonan cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles. Claramente pensó que tu amistad valía mantenerla. Recuerda eso. Ella no querría que te sientas mal porque fue tu amiga."

"Quizá Mira esta en lo correcto," murmuro. "Quizá los amigos deberían ser abandonados si siempre te llevan a esto."

"¿Mira Vauner?" Pregunto el Comandante, inclinando su cabeza. "¿Cuándo te hablo?"

Encogió sus hombros. "Hace algunas horas. Para "felicitarme" por "manejarme" bien,"

"Ah," respondió. "Así es ella."

"¿Esta en lo correcto?"

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. "Mira no tuvo una vida fácil. No voy a decir más, pero ella tiene sus razones para creer eso. ¿Son lo correcto? No lo creo. Los amigos solo son una debilidad si dejas que lo sean. Diría que necesitamos esos lazos fuertes entre soldados en esta guerra. Es un hecho básico, la gente pelea mejor junta que sola."

Se tomó unos segundos para pensar sobre eso. Tenía sentido, hasta cierto punto. "Deseo que eso sea verdad." Admitió. "Para ti, eso tiene sentido. Pero yo no soy como tú. No tengo ni tu carisma ni tu capacidad para liderar."

"A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, mucha gente te considera una excelente líder," el Comandante le hablo sinceramente. "No te menosprecies solo porque te estas sintiendo culpable. No te rindas con la gente solo porque te rendiste por ti misma. La gente vendrá a hablarte y ofrecerte sus condolencias. No los alejes. Habla con ellos, y probablemente les agrades."

Estuvo en silencio por unos segundos, y suspiro. "Lo intentare."

Asintió. "Me alegra escuchar eso."

Dudo. "Supongo que temes cosas que hacer."

"Siempre tengo cosas que hacer," la corrigió con una sonrisa. "La urgencia de ellas, es lo que varía."

Atravesó su incertidumbre. "¿Qué tan urgentes?"

La miro. "¿Quieres hablar?"

Pensó en hacer un comentario sarcástico, pero la idea murió unos segundos luego de que entro a su mente. "Si," le respondió. "Quiero."

Durante gran parte de la próxima hora se sentó a su lado y le hablo sobre Paige. Como se conocieron, como era ella, algunas historias interesantes. Algunas totalmente irrelevantes. Hizo algunos comentarios aquí y allá pero casi siempre era ella hablando y el escuchando atentamente.

Luego de que habían hablado por un rato, finalmente se detuvo, dejándolo volver a su trabajo. Le agradeció lo mejor que pudo y se marchó. Su dolor no se había ido completamente, pero estaba más controlado, y sabía que estaría bien.

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Oficina del Comandante._

Iba a estar bien. No lo dudaba.

Se recuperaría por completo en unos días y estaría más fuerte que nunca. Era increíble lo mucho que la gente se abría cuando solo la escuchabas. No importaba como era su personalidad, con escuchar lo que decían se lograba ganar su entendimiento y lealtad. Esperaba que esa cortesía la extendiese a sus soldados, como había hecho el con ella.

Le había llevado un tiempo no insignificante, pero sintió que lo valió. Tenía diez nuevos reclutas estipulados para su llegada al final del mes, que sería en los próximos días, pero tenía que asegurarse de que los que tenía ahora eran lo suficientemente estables para iniciar a los reclutas. Se acarició la frente.

EL Consejo iba a enviar su reporte pronto, y le causaba curiosidad saber qué dirían. Por más políticamente cargado que el proyecto estaba, sentía que las cosas habían ido razonablemente bien. Había perdido a algunos soldados pero había ganado un entendimiento rudimentario de los aliens y su tecnología. Vahlen literalmente justo terminaba su investigación sobre la creatura que su equipo había denominado "Sectoide", el alíen gris. Porque habían elegido ese nombre, no lo sabía, pero lo que habían descubierto era fascinante.

De acuerdo a lo que le conto, los sectoides eran copias genéticas perfectas, el uno del otro. La razón de porque sus cabezas estaban tan alargadas era que estaban condicionadas para contener el poder telepático que Vahlen y su equipo habían denominado, Psionico. Le quedaba bien. Por lo que Vahlen podía notar, no había forma de bloquear ataques psionicos, pero sus análisis de Luke Warner y la información recogida de las armaduras de los soldados habían mostrado una conexión directa entre el poder de voluntad mental y la resistencia Psionica.

Información intrigante, seguro. Que no sabía cómo usar en el momento. La voluntad era algo que lamentablemente no podía controlar, aunque le daba algo de confort sabiendo de su habilidad para resistir a los aliens. Aun así, todos podían tener malos días.

Aun así, gracias a su autopsia, ahora podía identificar una obvia debilidad en las fuerzas alienígenas. Un arma biológica diseñada para atacar el código genético Sectoide en específico ahora era una opción viable, y seria devastadora para sus fuerzas. Lamentablemente, esa táctica solo funcionaria una vez o dos, antes de que los aliens se den cuenta de que estaba pasando y protegieran a sus sectoides o cambiaran su código genético.

No, un arma biológica solo funcionara a corto plazo. Lo que necesitaban era un virus, una epidemia. Seria increíblemente difícil hacer que funcionase, pero los resultados serían catastróficos. Infectar varios sectoides y luego retirarse seria riesgoso, pero esperaban que volviesen a donde sea que este su base e infectaran a los que estén allí. El virus ideal sería transmitido por aire, y tendría un tiempo de incubación de cinco semanas. Tiempo más que suficiente para que se esparza.

Sacudió su cabeza. Se estaba adelantando. La guerra terrenal tenía que estabilizarse antes de empezar a implementar una idea como esa. El equipo de Vahlen estaba estudiando los fragmentos da armas y le aseguraron que los resultados volverían en unos días.

El equipo de Shen estaba trabajando duramente, excavando en las cavernas por debajo de la Ciudadela y construyendo la Fundición. Estaría terminado en una semana. Tenía algunas ideas para Shen, pero estaba componiéndolas por el momento.

Bradford y su equipo estaban funcionando excelentemente. No había nada con lo que preocuparse allí. Si Bradford tenía algún problema, él podría tratar con ellos, o vendría a su oficina directamente.

En resumen, XCOM iba bien. Aunque si el Consejo pensaba lo mismo o no era otro asunto distinto, y como la mayoría de su financiamiento provenía de ellos tenía que depender en ellos más de lo que sentía era aceptable. Algo que debía cambiar pronto. La rama de Inteligencia de XCOM todavía estaba en el mismo lugar que antes. Bradford le dijo que estaba buscando un posible director, pero le dijo que la amenaza alienígena era la prioridad. Entendible, aunque frustrante. Era algo que tenía que empezar en el próximo mes.

Se estiro sobre su silla. La guerra iba a entrar en una nueva fase pronto. Los aliens no iban dejarlos ganar tan fácilmente por mucho más tiempo, y tenía que estar listo para responder.

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Sala de Situación_

 _Tres días después_

"El Consejo está listo," le informo Bradford, con una mano en su auricular. "Responda cuando esté listo."

El Comandante asintió. "Gracias Bradford. Puede marcharse." Bradford asintió y se marchó de la sala. El Comandante presiono el botón en la mesa y la pantalla que mostraba el mundo fue reemplazada por la familiar silueta. El hombre calvo de la silueta azulada sentado detrás de una mesa. Al menos era el consejero calvo con el que estaba hablando, parecía más responsable que su colega.

El Comandante inclino su cabeza. "Porta voz,"

" _Comandante,"_ Lo saludo la voz sintetizada. " _Al Consejo le agrada ver que el progreso del proyecto a… valido la pena. Esperamos que estos logros solo marquen el comienzo de su esfuerzo en eliminar la amenaza extraterrestre."_

Sonaba increíblemente actuado, pero positivo. "Gracias Portavoz," le respondió. "Mi objetivo continua siendo el mismo, y espero que la cooperación continúe."

" _Este Consejo está de acuerdo,"_ el consejero inclino su cabeza. " _Aunque hay… rumores, indicando ciertos protocolos aceptados por su… consejo interno."_

Ah, las contingencias. El hecho de que estaban preguntando esto significaba que no sabían hasta donde llegaba. No era como si importase.

"Habilitamos contingencias para nuestros soldados," admitió el Comandante. "Aunque, como el Consejo sin duda sabe, esto es protocolo estándar para organizaciones paramilitares. XCOM necesitaba un trazado de contingencias básico, así que con la ayuda de mi Consejo Interno, cree uno."

" _El Consejo está al tanto de las acciones normales de… una organización paramilitar. Pero algunos consejeros están preocupados sobre… el contenido… de estas, sienten que van… más allá… de lo necesario."_

Cobardes. Si querían decir algo sería mejor que lo digan. "Temo que deberá ser más preciso," respondió con un ceño fruncido practicado. "Con nada en lo que basarme, me temo que no puedo aliviar sus preocupaciones."

" _Estos consejeros han… fallado… en proveer especificaciones para el resto del Consejo. Así que me temo que no puedo darle una respuesta suficiente."_

Como sospechaba, no tenían nada, y todo esto era puramente personal. Al menos este Portavoz parecía algo imparcial. ¿Acaso el Consejo de en serio creía que amenazas como estas iban a funcionar con él?"

Mantuvo ese pretenso de preocupación sentida. "Bueno, si no pueden proveer ejemplos, entonces no puedo hacer cambios, como estoy seguro de que el Consejo quiere."

" _Es… un infortunio,"_ el Portavoz estaba de acuerdo. " _Que estos rumores sigan… sin bases. Siento que esa transparencia puede solo beneficiar a ambos. Estamos, después de todo, del mismo lado."_

Esa era la idea. Aunque si estuviesen o no, era otra cosa. Tenía la impresión de que el Consejo no estaba tan unido como quisieran que el creyera. Algo que explotar más tarde.

"Estoy de acuerdo," le dijo al Portavoz. "La transparencia solo puede beneficiarnos. Por eso me gustaría saber exactamente donde escucharon estos rumores los miembros del consejo."

Hubo silencio desde el otro lado. " _Los Consejeros… no desean que sus fuentes sean reveladas. Consideran su pregunta… como inconsecuente."_

Bueno, claro que la consideraban así. Y no tenía nada para usar contra ellos aun. Otra razón para establecer la rama de Inteligencia lo más rápido posible. "¿Debería esperar algún problema con estos Consejeros?" Pregunto. No era como si esperase una respuesta, pero sintió que valía la pena el intento.

" _El Consejo se mantiene completamente en apoyo de que usted guie a la humanidad hacia la victoria contra la amenaza alienígena, Comandante."_ Hablo el Portavoz. " _De todas formas, ciertos Consejeros están comenzando… protocolos… permitiéndoles tener más control sobre el proyecto XCOM_."

El Comandante parpadeo. Eso era… inesperado. No que algunos Consejeros se movieran contra él, eso lo había esperado desde el momento que acepto la posición. No, era que lo estaba escuchando directamente del Portavoz.

Lo que inmediatamente lo puso sospechoso.

Esto podría ser una trampa, o una prueba para ver qué haría con esta información. Ciertamente _quería_ creer que este hombre estaba haciendo un trabajo excelente siendo imparcial. Pero con la ONU, este no solía ser el caso.

"Estoy impresionado," dijo finalmente. "Estoy seguro de que el Consejo no querría que esa información me llegase."

" _Soy la voz del Consejo,"_ declaro el Portavoz _. "Comparto el estado actual del Consejo y sus sentimientos hacia usted, y el proyecto XCOM hasta la fecha. El excluir información no le ayuda a ninguno."_

El Comandante se cruzó de brazos. "Admirable."

Y lo decía de en serio. Si estaba diciendo la verdad. Hora de finalizar este encuentro.

"Dígale al consejo que me mantendré completamente dedicado a tratar con la amenaza alienígena y que aprecio continuamente su apoyo y ansió continuar esta relación."

" _Esperamos lo mismo, Comandante. Recuerde, lo estaremos observando."_

La pantalla se apagó.

"Estoy seguro de que si," le murmuro a la pantalla. "Yo también."


	12. Cap 11:Primer Contacto Hombre Delgado

Primer Contacto: Hombre Delgado

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Oficina del Comandante_

Una semana después…

Había sido una semana tranquila para los estándares de XCOM.

Solo se reportó una abducción alienígena y un escuadrón fue enviado, eliminando rápidamente a las alienígenas que se encontraron. No hubo señal de un Forastero o de los infiltradores alienígenas. Solo habían encontrado Sectoides y algunos de sus drones. Los soldados se estaban adaptando rápidamente a contrarrestar sus habilidades lo mejor que podían, y como resultado, lentamente estaban tomando la ventaja.

Ayudaba que cada soldado tenía ahora un detallado análisis de los aliens a los que se habían enfrentado. Había repartido el reporte completo que Vahlen le había enviado, que describía al Sectoide y a sus habilidades, sumado a la autopsia realizada. Shen y su equipo habían usado la información de la autopsia y el desarme del dron para mejorar los trajes de los soldados, permitiéndoles apuntar con más precisión a los puntos débiles de la estructura alienígena.

También había publicado todo lo que tenían sobre los Forasteros. Aun si no tenían muchos detalles concretos, los soldados tenían que estar al tanto de sus habilidades y aplicar las tácticas necesarias. Aunque la mayoría era básicamente, "usar tantas balas y granadas como sea necesario." La moral no estaba exactamente _baja_ por el momento, pero la combinación del nuevo alíen que se regeneraba y la muerte de Paige ciertamente la había disminuido.

Los nuevos soldados habían llegado. Diez en total, lo que subía sus números a un nivel aceptable. Los había estudiado y aprobado personalmente y tenía confianza en que eligió a los mejores de los mejores. No había sido barato, viendo como las naciones del Consejo querían quedarse con los mejores para ellos mismos, pero lo vio como un gasto necesario. Si XCOM caía, no importaría que los países tuvieran a los mejores soldados del mundo, morirían todos. Simple.

" _Comandante a los Laboratorios,"_ La sintetizada voz femenina lo llamo desde el parlante. " _Comandante a los Laboratorios."._

Se puso de pie. Vahlen debe de haber terminado su investigación sobre los fragmentos de las armas. Esperaba que hubiera un avance. Abrió una línea a Bradford.

"Dile a Vahlen que estoy en camino."

" _Así lo hare, Comandante."_

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Laboratorios_

El equipo de Vahlen era un poco más grande ahora, gracias a que el Consejo envió a sus mejores científicos, junto a los soldados que pidió. Vahlen se puso extática cuando llegaron, y los puso a trabajar inmediatamente. Le dijo que la velocidad de su investigación aumentaría dramáticamente gracias a la ayuda adicional.

Las puertas de vidrio se abrieron con un silbido y marcho dentro el estéril ambiente. Vio a científicos inclinados sobre microscopios o haciendo simulaciones sobre los artefactos alienígenas. Por su lado, Vahlen estaba discutiendo algo con uno de sus científicos mientras ambos miraban a unos resultados en su Tablet.

Sus ojos se alzaron y lo vio de reojo. Comenzó a decirle a su colega que se marchara, pero el Comandante sacudió su cabeza, indicándole que terminara con lo suyo. Asintió y resumió su conversación mientras él se acercaba a la mesa que tenía varios fragmentos de armas alienígenas sobre ella.

No tenía idea de cómo Vahlen y su equipo habían logrado conseguir algo de todos esta chatarra de circuitos y metal. Pero era impresionante, por decir lo mínimo. Ninguno de los fragmentos era más grande que su puño y todos estaban carbonizados en varias partes donde el arma se había partido.

Miro hacia otra mesa y parpadeo. _Interesante._ Alguien había intentado reconstruir una de las armas de muñeca del Sectoide y el resultado no se veía nada mal. Había claras marcas de soldadura y el arma no era linda, pero se veía como si pudiera funcionar.

"No te esperances de más," le advirtió Vahlen cuando se le acerco. "Los sistemas de las armas están diseñados para solo activarse al estar pegados a un componente biológico. Sin mencionar que le falta un núcleo de energía que no podemos replicar. No creemos que podamos aprender algo más de él."

"Ah," respondió el Comandante, enderezándose. "Entendible. Aun así, no esta tan mal rearmada."

Vahlen se pasó los dedos por sus cabellos. "Gracias, Comandante. Es una lástima que este experimento en particular no haya funcionado como me hubiera gustado."

"Entonces, ¿Qué si encontraste?"

Movió los labios, dudando. "¿Quiere las buenas, o las malas noticias?"

"Mejor sacarnos las malas de encima."

Ella asintió. "Probablemente no sea una sorpresa, pero al examinar los fragmentos, confirmamos que su tecnología es mucho más superior a la nuestra. Su nivel de complejidad y delicadeza supera todo lo que hayamos creado."

No era como si lo sorprendiese. "¿Y las buenas noticias?"

Le indico que se acerque e indico sobre su Tablet. Esquemas para lo que parecía ser un nuevo tipo de arma aparecieron. "Creo que tenemos un firme entendimiento de los fragmentos como para comenzar a fabricar nuestro propio armamento avanzado."

Tomo un vistazo más de cerca. "Armas laser. Útil."

Vahlen asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo. Tenemos que resolver el problema de la disipación del calor, pero con su aprobación, podemos empezar a trabajar en ello inmediatamente."

"¿Tiene un tiempo aproximado?"

Frunció el ceño. "Cuatro, cinco días, ¿quizás? Si nada inesperado sucede."

El Comandante asintió. "Hazlo. ¿Algo más?"

"Si," Paso su dedo sobre la Tablet y nuevos planos foro una mira aparecieron. "Junto al equipo de Shen, hemos sido capaces de diseñar una mira que va más allá de lo jamás creado. Shen gustaría de comenzar a integrar esta mira a todo nuestro armamento actual lo más pronto posible."

El Comandante frunció el ceño. "Por más que me guste, ese tipo de inversión no es barata, y XCOM tiene fondos limitados."

"Entendido Comandante," Vahlen asintió. "Shen solo me pidió pasarle el pedido."

"Lo hablare con él," Le prometió. "Aun así, excelente trabajo. Con suerte, esto nos dará una ventaja sobre los alienígenas."

Vahlen se inclinó sobre la mesa y suspiro. "Espero. Esta tarea es tan… desalentadora a veces. Algunas veces me pregunto si estamos yendo por los caminos correctos. ¿Cuánto falta para que invirtamos tiempo en un proyecto que al final falle?"

"No te preocupes por eso," la alentó el Comandante. "Eres una de las personas más inteligentes del mundo por una razón. Estoy seguro de que no me defraudaras."

Lo miro y le dio una leve sonrisa. "Me siento alagada. Realmente. Espero que su confianza este bien puesta."

El Comandante le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Estoy seguro que sí."

" _Comandante a la Sala de Situación,"_ La voz de Bradford irrumpió desde el parlante. " _Comandante a la Sala de Situación."_

El Comandante alzo la mirada para ver el parlante y frunció el ceño. Si Bradford lo estaba llamando, algo estaba sucediendo. ¿Podría el Consejo querer algo? Quizá. Mejor ver que era.

"Probablemente debería ver qué es eso," le dijo casi pidiendo perdón a Vahlen. "Perdón por tener que terminar este encuentro."

Ella sacudió su cabeza firmemente. "No hace falta, Comandante. Tenemos nuestros roles que realizar. Hablaremos luego."

El Comandante se marchó de los laboratorios, preguntándose que necesitaba Bradford que era tan importante.

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Sala de Situación_

El Comandante entro a la sala, viendo a Bradford inclinado sobre la mesa. Se levantó inmediatamente cuando lo vio entrar y le dio un saludo.

"Comandante," lo saludo. "Tenemos una transmisión prioritaria del Consejo."

El Comandante alzo una ceja. "¿Ahora? ¿Para qué?"

Bradford sacudió su cabeza. "No sabría decirlo, Comandante. Pero supongo que es importante."

 _Esperemos que no sea nada grave,_ pensó el Comandante. Si algunos Consejeros se estaban uniendo contra él, podrían ser malas noticias. Realísticamente, era poco probable que este pedido en particular tenga algo que ver con ese problema, pero mejor prepararse.

Bradford le dio una Tablet. "Está preparado para cuando quiera," le dijo. "Lo dejo con ello."

El Comandante alzo una mano. "No hace falta. Creo que es momento de que tenga una comunicación más directa con nuestros… _aliados._ "

Bradford asintió y dio un paso hacia el costado. "Si usted lo cree, Comandante. Le agradezco."

El Comandante torno su atención de Bradford a la pantalla. Preparándose mentalmente, abrió el canal de video. La pantalla se encendió con un destello y una figura formada con la silueta azul familiar lo saludo. Tristemente, no era el Portavoz calvo, sino la mujer.

Esto parecía confirmar que el Consejo solo tenía dos portavoces, quienes se alternaban entre sí. Bueno saberlo. Quizás esta portavoz había aprendido de su colega algo sobre imparcialidad. Realísticamente, lo dudaba.

" _Comandante,"_ La Portavoz lo saludo. " _El Consejo esta… contento que haya respondido a su pedido."_

¿Qué esperaban que hiciera? ¿Ignorarlos y añadir más legitimidad a los que se aliaban contra él? Suspiro cansadamente por dentro. Su falso lado diplomático iba a tener algo de ejercicio ahora.

"Claro, Portavoz," asintió. "Asumo que el Consejo no me hubiera pedido por algo trivial."

" _Asume correctamente,"_ le respondió. " _Hemos… adquirido… alguna información que quizá sea critica para su lucha."_

¿A si? ¿Estaban haciendo _algo?_

"Tiene mi atención."

La Portavoz le dio una inclinación de cabeza casi imperceptible, su mano presiono un botón a su lado y una imagen de un hombre apareció en la pantalla. Claramente de origen chino, probablemente en sus cuarenta y tantos o tempranos cincuenta, con un seco cabello gris. Los aspectos más impactantes de su perfil fueron las cicatrices que atravesaban su ojo derecho y mejilla.

" _Shaojie Zhang,"_ La Portavoz le explico. " _Por lo que nos dicen nuestras fuentes, es un operativo de las Triadas Chinas de alto nivel. A pesar de su historia, nos contactó, pidiendo extracción a cambio de un… artefacto… alienígena sus superiores encontraron."_

Eso era interesante. Viendo como se había concentrado en el Medio Este durante la Guerra contra el Terror, no había tenido mucha interacción con las Triadas, aunque conocía su reputación. Aun así, sabía que cada miembro de las Triadas tomaba juramentos al ser iniciados, algunos que trataban con la traición. Los castigos parecían ser bastante exagerados, si la memoria no le fallaba, fallar cualquiera de esos juramentos resultaba en la muerte por "Cinco rayos" o "Una miríada de espadas". Estaba convencido de que estas muertes en particular solo se mantenían por tradición, si es que se las repetían para algo. Pero el sentimiento aún estaba.

Lo que lo hacía escéptico del abandono de este miembro de las Triadas.

"¿Qué rango alto tiene este hombre?" Pregunto el Comandante.

" _Declara tener el rango de, traducido literalmente, "Vanguardia". En un gesto para… probar… su identidad, ha enviado treinta documentos detallado actividad de Triadas en los últimos diez años. Se las enviare a su oficial central ahora mismo."_

"Recibiendo," murmuro Bradford.

Asumiendo que seguían usando el mismo sistema de rangos que hace diez años, Zhang no era solo "un operativo de alto nivel", estaba a un solo paso del llamado "Cabecilla dragón". Lo que explicaría como consiguió el dispositivo alienígena.

"¿Tenemos confirmación de que posee el artefacto alienígena?" El Comandante demando.

" _El Sr. Zhang ha dicho que solo dará el dispositivo una vez que haya sido extraído y alojado."_

El Comandante se cruzó de brazos. "Y quieren que envié un equipo a extraerlo."

La Portavoz asintió. " _Correcto, Comandante. Sentimos que usted está mejor preparado para manejar esto, viendo como tuvo tanta experiencia con… desagradables… individuos como este, así como el hecho de que sea un dispositivo alienígena quizá le dé un vistazo a sus motivos o tecnología."_

Incluso Bradford detecto el cubierto insulto, alzando la vista, frunciendo el ceño, y volviendo a mirar la Tableta. Por su parte, el Comandante tomo las riendas y no mostro ninguna emoción. Pensó que tener a Bradford en la sala quizá detendría esos comentarios pasivos-agresivos, pero aparentemente no.

"Me siento… alagado… de que piensen tan bien de mí," les respondió con un sarcasmo escondido. "Una vez que haya extraído a Zhang, ¿hay otras… instrucciones… para mí?"

" _Si"_ La Portavoz entrelazo sus dedos. " _Una vez que el dispositivo haya sido recuperado, espose a Zhang y prepárelo para ser transportado al ADX de Florencia para su detención y su juicio."_

El Comandante parpadeo. A pesar de lo que pensaba, estaba impresionado. Usar a alguien así y después traicionarlo era increíblemente frio y más parecido a algo que el haría, en vez del Consejo.

Aun así, había un pequeño detalle. Zhang había hecho un trato con ellos por el dispositivo, y si bien él no se molestaría en ejecutar a cualquier que pusiera en riesgo a XCOM, no iba a traicionar a alguien que los estaba ayudando.

Aunque si alguien quería discutir la semántica, _técnicamente_ era el Consejo que estaba renegando el trato y no el. Pero odiaba ese tipo de pensamiento. A pesar de lo que el Consejo creía de él, tenía estándares, y uno de esos era "no traicionaras al que te ayuda."

Aun así, no había razón para no tener tacto. Por ahora. "¿No estarían traicionando su palabra?" Le pregunto. "Presumo que ya han aceptado extraerlo y eso significaría aceptar su trato."

" _Los archivos que nos han sido entregados lo incriminan diez veces,"_ El tono de la portavoz se tornó duro, tanto que la sintonización no podía esconderlo. " _Este hombre es responsable por millones de doras de daños, tráfico de drogas ilegales, contrabando, sin mencionar supervisión de operaciones de intimidación, asalto físico, y asesinato. Es un daño para la sociedad y no merece nuestra piedad o protección."_

Las palabras definían a Zhang. Pero el sentía que estaban dirigidas a él. La hipocresía le dolía. Aparentemente estaban bien con él, un criminal de guerra declarado, llevando una organización paramilitar destinada a defenderlos de una invasión alienígena. ¿Pero se negaban a honrar un trato con un criminal cuyos crímenes no eran ni de cerca tan numerosos o altos por ser "moralmente correctos"?

"Ese quizá sea el curso correcto de acción si no hubiera una invasión," el Comandante les advirtió con cuidado. "Pero como así es, necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir. Mientras ambos pensamos que la justicia debe ser servida, un juicio ahora mismo es casi ignorar la amenaza verdadera, concentrándonos en venganzas personales," sacudió su cabeza en una incredulidad falsa. "Quiero decir, ambos podemos imaginar que tan _poco profesional_ y _egoísta_ seria eso, ¿no?"

La portavoz estuvo en silencio por unos minutos. Ni siquiera se molestó en esconder el veneno en su voz cuando respondió. " _Obviamente, Comandante. Ambos podemos acordar en que de acuerdo a la ley, este hombre merece prisión, por lo menos, y probablemente la muerte. Un juicio totalmente imparcial. Tiene sus órdenes. El Consejo espera que las siga al pie de la letra."_

La pantalla se apagó.

A pesar de la desconexión abrupta, el Comandante sonrió. Hacer enojar a la Portavoz se sintió muy satisfactorio y desconectarse sin siquiera un saludo quizá hasta se vea mal en ella.

Bradford dejo escapar un suspiro y se inclinó sobre la mesa. "Siempre son… ¿Así?"

Se giró para verlo. "No. El otro Portavoz que tienen es decente. Es decir, que hace su trabajo de forma imparcial."

Bradford sacudió su cabeza. "Supongo que esperaba que el Consejo sea más… amistoso… Supongo. Si no sabría mejor pensaría que tiene algunos enemigos."

"Los tengo," le revelo. "Si alguna vez estas en una posición de liderazgo, siempre tendrás enemigos. Es una parte inevitable del trabajo."

Bradford sonaba derrotado. Quizá. Supongo que nunca entendí con lo que tenía que lidiar. ¿Va a seguir sus instrucciones?"

Algunos verían esto como un dilema. El no. "Eso depende en si Zhang tiene el dispositivo alienígena," respondió firmemente. "Si lo tiene, no lo voy a entregar al Consejo. Si no lo tiene, loe entregamos."

Bradford le dio una tableta. "Solo basado de los archivos que nos envió como prueba, me inclino a creer que es legítimo. El Consejo no va a estar feliz con usted."

"Quizá." El Comandante alzo los hombros. "Pero hasta que me remplacen, voy a manejar esta operación y lo hare de la forma correcta."

Bradford asintió. "Entendido. Preparare uno de nuestros Skyranger."

El Comandante asintió. "Muy bien. Preparare un equipo."

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Bahía de Ingeniería_

Abby tomo el botiquín mejorado y frunció el ceño hacia el ingeniero que se lo estaba mostrando. "¿Así que usa estimulantes? Creí que esa línea de investigación había sido abandonada a causa de los riesgos de adicción."

El Ingeniero se fregó las manos entre sí. "Ese problema en particular fue un gran desafío y fue la primera cosa que arreglamos. Pero, honestamente, no hicimos nosotros el estimulante no adictivo. Agradécelo a Vahlen y su equipo por ello. Ellos fueron los que lo integraron al modelo actual, así como mejoraron las cargas que llevaba."

"Eso se lo aprecia," Abby estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Cuánto tiempo durara un soldado estimulado?"

El Ingeniero dejo descansar su barbilla sobre su puño. "Basado en la prueba con animales, desde tres a cuatro horas antes de que el estimulante pierda su efecto. Aunque no sabemos cómo funcionara en el campo de batalla."

Abby colgó el botiquín de su cinturón. "Gracias. ¿Cuánto faltara para que el resto de los botiquines sean mejorados?"

El Ingeniero sacudió su cabeza. "Eso tendrías que hablarlo con el Comandante. Lamentablemente no tenemos fondos ilimitados o recursos infinitos para hacer todo lo que queremos. Tenemos que elegir. Eres una médica, así que necesitas lo mejor que hacemos, pero no es económicamente posible mejorar cada botiquín."

Abby suspiro. "Entendible, supongo. ¿Shen va a pedir más inversión en alguna dirección en particular?"

"Quizá lo haga," admitió el ingeniero. "Hemos creado un nuevo tipo de mira que mejoraría drásticamente la puntería de nuestras armas. Probablemente vaya a impulsar algo que beneficie a todos los soldados en vez de una herramienta situacional." Encogió los brazos como pidiendo perdón. "Nada contra ti, pero creo que es así como lo ve el."

Por más que no le gustara, tenía sentido. Pero sentía que iban a necesitarla pronto y se preocupaba por qué pasaría si no lo lograba. Que era una posibilidad bien real, como la muerte de Paige les había mostrado.

La muñequera que vestía comenzó a vibrar. El Comandante las había distribuido recientemente para notificarles más fácilmente cuando iban a ser desplegados. Su corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad, enviando mínimos temblores por su suave piel. Era hora.

"Tengo que irme," le dijo al ingeniero. "Gracias, otra vez. Con un poco de suerte, no lo necesitare."

Asintió solemnemente. "Buena suerte."

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Bahía del Hangar_

Se había acostumbrado tanto a su armadura durante las últimas semanas que para este punto, era casi como una segunda piel. Ocasionalmente había estado en el campo de tiro pero la mayoría de su tiempo estaba devoto a aprender sobre el equipamiento médico y hablar con los soldados.

Se había visto legítimamente sorprendida al ver como ella estaba técnicamente más calificada que cualquiera de los médicos en plantilla para tratar heridas de batalla. Lo que les faltaba en graduaciones y diplomas, lo tenían en experiencia. Por ahora, ninguno de los soldados que había regresado heridos había necesitado su intervención, aunque le había echado un vistazo a algunas de las heridas.

Las armas alienígenas parecían utilizar algún tipo de calor concentrado o una tecnología de rayo. Se podía decir que eran láseres, pero luego de la autopsia sobre Paige, noto que sus armas no solo causaban más daño que la quemadura y la cauterización; el rayo también actuaba como un tipo de ácido que se esparcía disolviendo y derritiendo la piel.

La mejor explicación era la del uso de plasma. No debería ser posible usarlo en esta escala, pero no podía pensar en otra explicación para las heridas que había visto. Le pregunto a la Doctora Vahlen sobre ello luego de ver la evidencia provista. Parecía pensar lo mismo, aunque admitió que debía realizar otros estudios para estar segura.

Bueno, por ahora iba a seguir esta teoría y en respuesta se había equipado con equipamiento anti ácido y anti quemaduras, junto a su botiquín y sus pesados bisturís. Miro su pierna, donde el botiquín colgaba, asegurándose de que siga allí. Se sentía aterrorizada de accidentalmente olvidarse sus cosas, y como resultado, estaba constantemente fijándose.

Una vez que se sintió segura, tomo el casco encerrado entre sus brazos y se lo coloco en la cabeza al acercarse a la puerta del hangar. Escucho un familiar sonido y espero unos segundos mientras la interfaz se iniciaba. Los ingenieros le habían dicho que estaban protegidos para prevenir ataques de PEM, pero no estaba del todo convencida de que eso iba a funcionar.

La puerta al hangar se deslizo con un silbido, abriéndose, y la atravesó a paso firme. Al menos no era la última en llegar. Myra Rodríguez estaba esperando junto a Pete Chandler y uno de los nuevos reclutas… ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Jo-algo? Chisto dentro de su casco. Hizo de una tarea por lo menos recordar los nombres. Su frustración fue reemplazada rápidamente por interés cuando vio al cuarto miembro del equipo. El francotirador vestido en pura armadura negra.

Así que _si_ existía.

El tirador misterioso había sido un tema brevemente debatido por unos días luego de que fue a una misión bajo el mando de Patricia. La parte más interesante era que nadie lo había visto desde entonces, llevando a algunos a pensar que ni siquiera había estado allí en primer lugar. El hecho de que tampoco había aparecido en el reporte post-acción era aún más raro.

Bueno, por lo que había escuchado, el tipo era un tirador excelente y seguía órdenes bien. Tampoco hablaba, por alguna razón, pero deseaba que haya superado eso para ahora. Traía con el otro maletín de armadura extra a sus pies, implicando… ¿Qué exactamente? ¿Una situación de rehenes o una extracción? Con suerte, Myra tendría algunas respuestas.

Myra la vio y asintió, su gris armadura reflejando pobremente las luces de la caverna. "Abby, bien. Casi todos estamos ya."

"¿Otra abducción?" Pregunto.

"Buena pregunta," respondió, algo irritada. Indico con la cabeza hacia el tirador misterioso. "Estoy bastante segura de que él sabe, pero hasta ahora se ha negado a informarme."

"¿Sabes algo sobre el?" Le pregunto. "Quiero decir, solo se lo ha visto una vez."

El tono de Myra se transformó en una mezcla de precaución y nerviosismo. "Es peligroso. Hay una razón por la que se mantiene alejado. Mira a su "nacionalidad"." Abby miro por debajo del collar de la armadura donde la bandera nacional del soldado debería estar y sintió como se congelaba.

"Ah," fue todo lo que dijo.

El crucifijo ensangrentado era una imagen que no querría ver otra vez. Pensó que ese símbolo había sido destruido cuando el equipo del _Comandante_ había sido capturado, juzgado, y ejecutado.

Aparentemente no.

"Si," Myra confirmo con un tono derrotado. "Tenemos un terrorista trabajando para XCOM."

"Genial," exclamo Abby. "¿Qué está haciendo en XCOM?"

"Si tuviera que adivinar, probablemente esta acá por pedido de nuestro Comandante."

Frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué querría a un conocido terrorista?"

La cabeza de Myra se giró rápidamente y Abby juraría que podía leer la sorpresa detrás del casco inmutable. "¿No sabias? Bueno… okey. Como te lo digo… el Comandante que tenemos una vez trabajo para el _Comandante_ terrorista."

Abby dio un paso atrás. "¿Qué?" Dijo, siseando. "¿Qué hace libre?"

"Según Liam, lo abandono y ayudo a capturar al _Comandante_ cuando asesino al Vicepresidente." Explico Myra.

"Aun así," Abby sacudió su cabeza. "¿Por qué el Consejo pondría a alguien como el al mando de XCOM? ¿Seguramente hay mejores… personas… que un ex terrorista de las que elegir?"

Myra tomo su pistola y le echo un vistazo al francotirador. "No me preguntes. Pero entre nosotros, nuestro Comandante no hizo un mal trabajo hasta ahora."

"¿Cómo se enteró Liam sobre eso?"

"Él se lo dijo," Myra se encogió de hombros. "No ha intentado esconderlo. Sé que si le preguntas, te contara. Lo que me inclina a pensar que admite sus errores e intenta compensar por ellos, o nos engaña a todos."

Abby resoplo cuando le llego un pensamiento. "Supongo que completo un ciclo para él. Trabajo para el _Comandante_ y ahora él _es_ el Comandante."

"Me confunde un poco a veces," dijo Myra. "No sé porque el Comandante no usa su nombre. Habito, supongo."

"¿Vas a hacer algo sobre el?" Dijo, inclinando discretamente su cabeza hacia el tirador.

Myra enfundo su pistola. "Lo tendré vigilado. Si tan siquiera corre hacia el otro lado, voy a poner en funcionamiento la contingencia Jano. No voy a tratar con un psicópata como el tan ligeramente."

Abby se sintió aliviada de que Myra tuviera sentido común. La puerta del hangar se abrió con un silbido y otras tres personas la atravesaron. Adrián Francis, Pete Chandler, y su piloto, que la recordaba bien gracias a su peculiar nombre, Riley Ignis, o "Burning Sky".

Riley no perdió el tiempo. "¡Adentro!" Ordeno. "¡Tenemos una ventana de tiempo limitada!" La rampa al Skyranger descendió y Myra indico a todos para que entren.

"¡Ya escucharon a la piloto!" les grito. "¡Muévanse!"

* * *

 _Skyranger, en camino a Zona de Aterrizaje_

Riley debe de haber estado apurado. Tan pronto como se engancho al asiento, los motores rugieron y tomaron vuelo. Sus dientes se juntaron y rasparon cuando el Skyranger tembló con turbulencia. Eso era algo a lo que aún no se acostumbraba. Incluso si sabía que no, algunas veces sentía que la nave se iba a despedazar en cualquier momento.

Pero luego de unos minutos, el viaje se calmó y comenzó a relajarse. Tanto como podía, viendo como probablemente iban a luchar en el futuro.

" _Prepárense para el Comandante,"_ Anuncio la voz de Burning Sky. " _Conectándolo, ahora."_

Eso fue rápido. El informe de misión normalmente esperaba hasta justo antes de desplegarse. Aunque, como veía, esta no era una misión normal.

" _Al habla el Comandante al Equipo Bengala,"_ La voz del Comandante rompió el silencio. " _Esta misión fue un pedido especifico del Consejo. Su objetivo: Shaojie Zhang, de las Triadas chinas, ahora un fugitivo que busca a la ONU. Enviando la imagen."_

Su interfaz visual parpadeo y una imagen de un hombre chino viejo y entrecano apareció en la esquina derecha. No sabía mucho sobre el crimen organizado en general, pero aun así, inmediatamente se sintió insegura de esta misión. ¿Y si era una trampa? El Comandante continúo.

" _Zhang reporta tener en su posesión un dispositivo alienígena que clama fue adquirido por sus superiores. Aunque pudimos determinar su identidad, el dispositivo en su posesión es algo que no hemos podido descifrar. Tengan cuidado de una trampa. Si Zhang tiene el dispositivo, hagan que se ponga la armadura provista y ármenlo, entonces, llévenlo a la zona de extracción. Si no lo tiene, neutralícenlo, y tráiganlo a la Ciudadela para ser interrogado. Si no es posible, ejecútenlo."_

"¿Deberíamos esperar contacto alienígena?" Pregunto Myra.

" _Desconocido. No sabemos si la adquisición por parte de la Triada indica colaboración o simple oportunismo. La Triada probablemente note la ausencia de Zhang para cuando lleguen, así que esperen hostiles de todas formas. Quedan avisados de que la Triada probablemente intente usar el engaño para readquirir a Zhang y quizá aparezca disfrazada como agentes de la ley."_

Myra se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. "¿Esto significa que la Contingencia Thanatos entra en efecto?"

" _Si, consideren esto una declaración formal."_

"Entendido, señor." Declaró Myra.

Maldita sea. Abby se sacudió. Esperaba poder evitar esa contingencia. Tristemente, no parecía ser ese el caso. Bueno, no hay forma de que vayan a ejecutar a civiles solo porque actuaban sospechosamente, y no creía que el resto del escuadrón lo iba a hacer. No entendía su razonamiento para la contingencia. ¿De en serio pensaba que los soldados iban a abrir fuego contra personas por molestarlos y olvidarlo? No. Porque las personas no piensan así, y desde su experiencia, la mayoría eran razonables. Saber que tenían entre ellos a un hombre que había trabajado con el _Comandante_ hacia que todas las contingencias tuvieran más sentido. Quizá estaba condicionado a prepararse para el peor de los casos, pero las descripciones y la forma en la que estaban escritas bordaban lo extremo.

" _Esta es una misión sensible al tiempo, Equipo Bengala,"_ Puso en énfasis el Comandante. " _Ingresen, tomen al objetivo, y retírense. Buena suerte, Comando de Ciudadela, fuera."_

Myra miro al tirador silencioso con el maletín de armadura a sus pies. "Sabes, pudiste habernos contado para que era y habernos salvado mucho tiempo."

Como lo esperaban, no dijo nada. Pero parecía divertirse con el comentario. Myra probablemente estaba girando los ojos, pero aun así, se giró hacia el resto del escuadrón. "Recibí la localización de nuestro objetivo y nuestra zona de aterrizaje. No está lejos, pero requerirá velocidad y precisión. Sigan mis órdenes al pie de la letra. No se desvíen de mis órdenes _para nada_." Ordeno, casi dirigiéndose por completo al tirador. "¿Entendido?"

"¡Si, Supervisora!" Respondieron al unísono. Myra los miro a cada uno.

"Adrián, Pete, Abby y Jo. ¿Lo dije bien?"

"Sep.," confirmo Adrián. "Quizá seas la primera en recordar el nombre de Jo."

El hombre en armadura marrón gruño. "Ni tanto. Todos recuerdan mi _primer_ nombre por alguna razón. Pero no mi nombre completo."

Myra se encogió de hombros. "Perdón."

"No lo tomes como algo personal," Adrián la conforto de forma burlesca. "Supongo que es tan genérico que desaparece luego de unos segundos."

"Con el interés de romper esa teoría," interrumpió Abby. "¿Cómo es, exactamente?"

" _Simón_ ", dijo con un claro énfasis. "Es _Simón_."

"Perdóname," Pete alzo una mano. "¿Cómo era? Lo olvide."

Todos se rieron ante ello. Jo lo golpeo felizmente. "Hilarante, totalmente hilarante."

"Volviendo a un tema más serio," continuo Myra, inclinándose hacia adelante. "Un recordatorio de que solo porque la Contingencia Thanatos está activa eso _no_ significa que vayamos a ejecutarla. Deben controlar sus disparos, aun con las órdenes del Comandante. ¿Entendido?"

Cada uno de ellos asintió en afirmación. "Entendido, Supervisora."

Bien por ella. Era bastante valiente de su parte desafiar directamente la orden de un superior de esa forma, especialmente viendo como todo estaba siendo grabado y observado.

" _Supervisora del Escuadrón, esté al tanto de que la Contingencia Thanatos no es una orden, es una autorización. Solo lo aclaro."_

Era lo más cercano a un castigo que había visto del Comandante. "Clarificado," Myra le informo al Comandante. "Le agradezco."

" _Claro, Supervisora. Use su buen juicio."_

 _La escuadra se mantuvo en silencio luego de eso. Esperaba que esto vaya sin problemas y que todos salgan de ahí sin tener que disparar una sola bala. Pero viendo su suerte, era poco probable._

" _Aquí, Burning Sky, a Equipo Bengala. ¡Descendemos rápidamente! ¡Prepárense para desplegarse en treinta!"_

"Entendido, Burning Sky," dio a entender Myra e indico al escuadrón. "¡Todos arriba! ¡Prepárense para desplegar!"

Hubo una multitud de silbidos y ruidos mientras se desenganchaban y preparaban sus armas. El balance de Abby no estaba tan ajustado para el despliegue así que todavía se agarraba de una de las manijas del techo del Skyranger. Un día iba a lograr mantener el balance como Myra.

"¡Aterrizando en cinco!"

El Skyranger tembló cuando golpearon el suelo. Con un silbido y el sonido del metal chillando, la rampa descendió.

"¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!" Myra grito mientras cargaban hacia la desolada calle.

* * *

 _China, Barrios Bajos de Hong Kong_

"¿Debe ser así de tranquilo normalmente?" Susurro Abby mientras se abrían camino por las calles.

"No es un área pesadamente poblada," le informo Jo. "Además, dudo que alguien quiera molestar a seis soldados armados hasta los dientes."

"¿Y cuántos de esos "alguien" emplea la Triada?" Pregunto Adrián. "Si usan a gente pobre, ¿no?"

"Me sorprendería si no lo hicieran," admitió Jo. "Pero no saben porque estamos aquí, por ahora."

"Abby tiene razón," murmuro Myra. "Algo está mal aquí. Esto no está muy poblado para los estándares de Hong Kong. Más de siete millones de personas viven aquí, me cuesta creer que no hayamos visto a nadie aun."

"No lo creas." Murmuro Pete. "Veo a uno." Indico con su rifle hacia un hombre en un traje de negocios.

"Déjenlo solo," ordeno Myra. "No lo enfrenten a menos que el ataque."

Lo pasaron. El hombre apenas si reacciono, los siguió con la mirada, sus ojos oscurecidos por sus redondos anteojos, luego se giró, y se alejó caminando.

"Crisis evitada," murmuro Jo. "Todo limpio."

"Por ahora," reparo Adrián. "Esperemos que ese tipo no sea un informante."

Myra alzo un puño. "Edificio avistado. Prepárense para abrir una brecha."

El edificio apenas se lo podía llamar así. Apenas era cuatro paredes de concreto, un mohoso techo, y una puerta podrida, todo a punto de derrumbarse. Casi perfecto para esconderse. El equipo comenzó a ponerse en posición, pero Abby le tomo el brazo a Myra.

"¿Hace falta entrar a la fuerza?" le pregunto. "Además de la intimidación, no nos da nada realmente."

"Es procedimiento estándar," se defendió Myra. "¿Tienes una mejor idea?"

"Pónganse en posición," sugirió. "Déjame hablarle."

Myra se quedó quieta unos segundos, luego se relajó de forma imperceptible. "Bien. Pero si te dan un escopetazo desde el otro lado, es tu culpa."

"Gracias." Espero mientras Myra y Jo se posicionaban a cada lado de la puerta. Adrián y Pete se posicionaron detrás de una pared vecina y un bote de basura, respectivamente. El tirador había tomado su pistola y se escondió detrás de Myra. Ese maletín en su espalda debía ser agotador, probablemente se puso ahí para quitárselo de encima lo más rápido posible.

Abby golpeteo en la puerta varias veces. "¿Señor Zhang? Somos el equipo de extracción de la ONU," se detuvo por un segundo buscando la palabra correcta con la que terminar. "Um… ¿responda?"

"Entren." Una voz dura y con un pesado acento respondió.

Myra asintió a Jo y Abby retrocedió. Myra abrió la puerta y con el arma en alto, marcho dentro.

Shaojie Zhang estaba sentado en un dilapidado sofá mirándolos decididamente no impresionado a su entrada. Alzo una ceja. "Así que, ustedes son mis contactos. No creí que las Naciones Unidas tomarían mi oferta en serio. Pero nadie con miedo a las represalias hace una entrada como esa."

"Estamos intentando _evitar_ represalias," añadió Myra. "Pero gracias. Clamas tener un dispositivo alienígena. Quiero verlo ahora."

"Claro," Zhang accedió y alzo una bolsa mediana con lo que parecía un cierre de huella digital. "No tardaran en reparar en mi ausencia," les advirtió bajando la bolsa. "Especialmente viendo como tengo esta _cosa_ conmigo. Si me llevan con ustedes, es toda suya." Finalizo haciendo un barrido con su palma, con la bolsa colgando de sus dedos.

" _Ese es nuestro hombre,"_ Les dijo Bradford. " _Equipo Bengala, preparen a Zhang y muévanse punto de evacuación."_

"Entendido," Myra respondió e indico al tirador que avance. Este puso la bolsa en el suelo. "Señor Zhang, tenemos permiso para extraerlo de aquí. Por su seguridad, necesitamos que se coloque esta armadura."

Zhang se vio algo sorprendido ante eso. "Eso se… aprecia. Dudaba que a las Naciones Unidas les importara la seguridad de un criminal conocido."

"Agradécelo al Comandante," Jo le conto mientras se ponía la armadura. "Dudo que esto esté incluido en las instrucciones del Consejo."

Abby le echo un vistazo al bolso. "¿Dónde conseguiste esa cosa?"

"La adquirí de mi superior, aunque "robe" es la palabra apropiada. No estoy seguro de donde consiguió esta cosa, pero sé que estaba tomando precios de varios compradores, sin importarle sus intenciones."

" _Pregúntale sobre el involucramiento de las Triadas con los aliens."_ Ordeno el Comandante.

Myra obedeció. "¿Tu jefe tiene un acuerdo con los alienígenas?"

Zhang se puso los guantes. "Lamento no poder responder eso. Es un hombre práctico y no haría algo así sin una razón. Pero una vez que vi el dispositivo, comenzó a temer las implicaciones. Lo que sea que el gano de los aliens… con solo intentar vender esta tecnología ya había vendido a la humanidad por su propia ambición." El disgusto en su voz era aparente.

Era hasta divertido. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un criminal chino tendría tantos… principios? Zhang se colocó el casco y el tirador le dio un rifle. Myra lo observo con interés.

"Que… noble, de ti," le dijo, imitando el sentimiento de Abby.

Se encogió de hombros. "No me caractericen mal. He cruzado muchas líneas en mi vida, pero ahora todos enfrentamos a un enemigo común."

Bueno… a pesar de su historia, Zhang no parecía tan mal tipo. Aunque quizá sea solo una actuación, lo dudaba. No tenía que decidirlo ella, el Comandante haría eso.

"¿Listo?" Myra le pregunto a Zhang, quien le dio un cabeceo brusco.

"Lo estoy."

Myra apunto al tirador. "Toma posición sobre ese tejado," le indico a un pequeño edificio que sobre veía un cementerio. "Dispara a cualquier cosa sospechosa."

El hombre le dio el saludo del Comandante y corrió a cumplir sus órdenes. Myra les indico al resto que avanzaran. "Bloqueen sus comunicadores y tomen cobertura, entren en protocolo de Guardia y esperen mi orden. Zhang, quédate conmigo."

Cada soldado respondió afirmativamente, incluido Zhang.

Esto iba a tener que ser calculado perfectamente. Incluso cuando Myra llame al Skyranger no podía quedarse allí ya que, al contrario del resto de misiones, eso solo atraería el fuego enemigo y probablemente los ancle allí. Lo que significaba que deberían estar casi en la zona de evacuación antes de llamarlo y arriesgarse a un tiroteo.

Cada uno se movió lentamente. "Entrando en Guardia." Abby informo justo cuando estabilizo su arma.

Esperaron un tenso par de segundos. "Muévanse hacia delante," Myra ordeno cautelosamente. "Solo tomen buena cobertura."

Abby tomo posición detrás de una columna. Iba a darle una respuesta cuando un chillido extraterrestre rompió el silencio e hizo eco en todo el área.

Adrián dijo lo que todos estaban pensando. "¿Qué fue _eso_?"

Zhang no tenía dudas. "Vienen por mí."

"¡A sus posiciones!" Myra dijo siseando y cada uno de ellos descanso su rifle sobre las columnas o las tumbas.

"Tenemos un grupo de civiles acercándose." Jo murmuro y Abby miro para ver a un trio de hombres trajeados, iguales al que habían visto antes, acercándoseles. Eran extremadamente similares en proporciones y sus sombreros bombines los hacia ver como que habían salido de una película vieja.

"¡Dispárenles!" Insistió Zhang. "¡Están aquí para matarnos!"

"Esperen," interrumpió Myra. "¡Disparen tiros de advertencia!"

Abby disparo perdidamente a sus pies y la única respuesta fue de uno de los hombres, sus labios se estiraron hacia atrás, imitando una sonrisa. "Aun vienen…" dijo, dudando,

"¡Vienen más!" Pete advirtió mientras otro trio de los hombres raramente vestidos entraban al cementerio.

"¡Nos quedamos sin tiempo!" Zhang se quejó. "¡Abran fuego!"

Tres disparos consecutivos silbaron el silencio nocturno. Abby alzo la mirada para ver al misterioso francotirador recargando su humeante rifle. Pero lo que paso después sorprendió a todos. Los cuerpos de los "civiles" se sacudieron una vez, y como vapor saliendo de una tubería agujereada, una niebla verde salió de las múltiples heridas causadas.

"¡Abran fuego!" Grito Myra. Los imitadores humanos rindieron su acto y tomaron plateadas armas de plasma con una transparente línea verde que recorría cada lado. Se escabulleron por el cementerio y tomaron posiciones bien cubiertas contra ellos.

"¡Jo! ¡Pete! ¡Abby! ¡Supriman a un alíen cada uno! ¡Zhang y yo nos acercaremos!"

"¡Copiado!" Grito Abby. "Apuntándole al de la izquierda." La criatura pareció sisearle mientras se acovachaba evitando sus disparos.

La cobertura de uno de los seres colapso cuando las balas de Jo la impactaron, el alíen ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar antes de que lo llenaran de balas.

"¡Uno menos!" Grito.

"¡Buen trabajo!" Lo felicito Myra. "Zhang, prepárate para disparar. ¡Granada!"

Con un lanzamiento por sobre el hombro, la granada aterrizo entre los alienígenas a cubierto. Ambos corrieron alejándose, pero no sin que uno sea despedazado. El otro se escabullo con balas volando a su alrededor. "No le di." Zhang murmuro disgustado.

Abby hizo lo mismo. El alíen era sorpresivamente ágil, saltando, dando vueltas y esquivando con facilidad. Pero no tenía que preocuparse. Otro disparo de francotirador sonó y la criatura se colapsó al suelo con un limpio agujero a través del corazón.

Parecía que las habilidades del tirador no habían sido exageradas.

"¡Vienen por detrás nuestro!" Adrián grito mientras apuntaba a otros cuatro aliens, dos a cada lado, saltando desde un edificio de dos pisos sin un momento de duda.

"¡Reposiciónense!" Ordeno Myra. "¡Elimínenlos!"

Abby se movió al otro lado de la columna, rezando que no estuviera a tiro de los otros dos alienígenas. Fuego de plasma verde atravesó cual rayo el campo de batalla. Un tiro cercano quemo el pasto cerca de su pie. Se quejó y devolvió los disparos.

El tirador intentaba conseguir un buen tiro, pero no parecía estar consiguiéndolo. Varios disparos sonaron, pero uno solo apenas rozo a las alienígenas. Ese en particular respondió inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante y… ¿Escupiendo? ¿Estaba escupiendo _algo_?

El raro proyectil de ácido verde fue muy rápido para que él lo esquivara y exploto justo al contacto, explotando en una niebla verde igual a la que los aliens exhumaban luego de morir. Vio la oportunidad y descargo su arma contra el brevemente descubierto alienígena.

Arriesgo echar un vistazo al tirador. Verdes ramificaciones se pegaron a él y respiraba y temblaba en una silenciosa agonía. El barril de su rifle se movía, pero se estabilizo por un segundo y disparo. Sin un sonido más, el retroceso lo lanzo fuera de su vista. Pero el disparo fue bueno, el alíen estaba muerto.

Miro a Myra. "¡Tenemos un caído!" le grito.

El resto del escuadrón estaba lidiando con los otros dos alienígenas, a quienes se les habían unido otros tres. Una nube de niebla indicaba que habían logrado matar a uno, pero los disparos de plasma llovían peligrosamente cerca de cada uno de ellos.

"¡Cuídalo!" Myra ordeno mientras suprimía a un alienígena. "¡Tenemos esto controlado por ahora!"

Luego de asegurarse que cada alienígena estaba ocupado, corrió hacia la escalera al tejado. Uno de los alienígenas debe de haberla avistado, porque varios disparos de plasma golpearon la pared de ladrillos, casi destripándola. La adrenalina bombeaba a través de sus venas mientras trepaba la escalera cada vez más rápido para evitar ser eliminada.

En el final, el tirador intentaba recuperar su posición. Corrió hacia él y se arrodillo a su lado. "¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Más lento! Tengo que tratar esto."

Alzo la mirada y podía jurar que estaba sorprendido. ¿Por qué lo estaría? Seguro que había cometido crímenes horribles, pero no merecía morirse ahora. Descolgó su botiquín de su pierna. "Ok, esto tiene que hacerse rápido. ¿Duele moverse?"

Se movió en el suelo mientras ella recordaba que no hablaba. Frunció el ceño. No había tiempo para esto. "Bien, bien. Asentí para sí, sacudí la cabeza para no. ¿Entiendes? ¿Duele moverse?"

Asintió.

Muy bien, eso era bueno y malo. Probablemente algún tipo de ácido, algo que creía que el botiquín debería poder arreglar sin problema. Las malas noticias era que sería increíblemente doloroso y no tenía idea de cómo se aguantaba esto en silencio. Pero lo bueno era que probablemente esté siendo disminuido por la armadura y no habría atravesado la piel.

"Perdón", se lamentó de ante mano. "Pero tengo que sentarte." Asintió y con un quejido, lo movió hasta que se estaba apoyando contra la protegida pared que daba al cementerio.

Una vez en posición, puso sus manos sobre el casco. "Muy bien, necesita-"fue interrumpida abruptamente cuando él le tomo el brazo con una mano de hierro. El mensaje era claro.

Casi había tenido suficiente. "¿Cuál es tu problema?" Le dijo seseante. "¡Estoy intentando salvar tu vida!" El simplemente apunto hacia el botiquín en el suelo. Detrás de ella, otro chillido alienígena indicaba uno menos.

Abby tomo enojada el botiquín del suelo y lo apunto como un arma hacia él. Debería funcionar de todas maneras, pero si algo salía mal, probablemente moriría sofocado o el ácido comería sus ojos y cerebro. "Idiota," le dijo mientras esparcía la niebla azul.

El efecto fue casi instantáneo. El temblor y los espasmos de dolor frenaron y vio su pecho subir y bajar varias veces. Unos segundos más tarde, se estiro para alcanzar su rifle y lo dejo descansar en la baranda. Miro sobre esta para ver a las alienígenas en posiciones flanqueadas.

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto.

Un disparo, un grito.

"Supongo." Volvió a decirle.

Comenzó a moverse para bajar, pero dudo. La ventaja de altura era claramente superior, y unos segundos de que su casco calcule la puntería confirmo que esta era una posición ideal. Con eso en mente, tomo una posición a la derecha del tirador.

"Myra, el caído vuelve al combate. Me quedo aquí arriba."

" _Si, lo notamos,"_ la voz de Myra era tensa. " _Ni un momento temprano. Estas cosas no dejan de venir."_

Abby desato una volea de disparos a una alienígena, que le dio al pasto bajo este. "¿Todos bien?"

" _Por el momento. Pete recibió algo de daño, pero lo absorbió la armadura. Lo devolví al combate por ahora."_

El francotirador tomo otro tiro que le arranco la rodilla al alienígena, haciendo que se caiga al suelo. Abby observo como Myra lo ejecutaba.

"Estos aliens pueden disparar algún tipo de ácido o veneno," le informo a Myra. "Los botiquines lo arreglan, pero solo tengo algunos disponibles."

" _Entendido y- ¡Zhang! ¡Cuida tu izquierda!"_

Abby observo horrorizada como uno de las alienígenas cargaba contra la posición de Zhang. La _cosa_ esa se agachaba y esquivaba a través del fuego balístico con una fluida gracia y agilidad excepcional. ¡Simplemente no se les podía dar! Pero Zhang estaba preparado. El alíen comenzó a apuntar pero Zhang tomo la iniciativa y cargo contra él. Siseo sorprendido, una expresión que sería enervante para un humano y claramente cansadora, pero Zhang arranco el arma de las manos del alienígena y la tiro a un lado, destruyéndose en el proceso.

Zhang lanzo al alíen contra una columna cercana y hundió su pie contra la rodilla de este, que se partió como una rama seca. Incluso Abby se frunció cuando el alienígena dejo escapar un chillido innatural. Zhang continúo tomando el brazo y partiéndolo en el codo.

Sabía sin ninguna duda de que era de las Triadas. No muchos podían hacer eso con tal brutal eficiencia.

Zhang tomo la cabeza de la alienígena y le quebró el cuello. El cuerpo se derrumbó contra el suelo, la cabeza en un Angulo grotesco. Zhang retrocedió, con su rifle alzado. Abby espero la ráfaga de niebla verde, pero nunca llego.

"¿Esta muerto?" Myra demando mirando hacia allí.

"Yo… no se…-"Zhang se interrumpió y Abby se sobresaltó cuando el alíen alzo su mano que aún estaba bien y coloco su brazo de vuelta en su lugar y alcanzo su cabeza, doblándola a su posición original. Intento levantarse, pero Zhang descargo su arma contra él. _Ahora_ la niebla aparecía.

" _Nota para mí mismo,"_ Murmuro Zhang, increíblemente tranquilo después de eso. " _Combate físico es… inefectivo."_

"¡S _olo tenemos a uno más!" Grito Myra. "¡Abby! ¡Francotirador! Bajen aquí, llamare a Burning Sky."_

El tirador indico para que ella salga primero, y así lo hizo. A la mitad de la bajada, escucho un agónico grito humano. _"¡Jo! ¡Estado!"_ Demando Myra.

" _¡Le dio a mi brazo-ahh! ¡Me escondo!"_

"¡De camino!" Abby grito y salto de los últimos escalones al suelo. Asegurándose de que nada le disparaba, corrió hacia la posición de Jo. Se puso a su lado y retiro su botiquín.

Bueno, buenas noticias, no tendría que quitarle la armadura. Malas noticias. Lo que había sido una vez una buena porción de su ante brazo estaba quemado hasta el hueso. "¡Esto va a arder!" le advirtió mientras sostenía el botiquín sobre la violenta y burbujeante herida. "Ahí," extendió su mano que el tomo, casi partiendo la suya.

Tiro el spray por sobre la herida. El grito mientras la niebla azul caía sobre la herida. Se detuvo unos segundos más tarde y se sorprendió al ver una cobertura transparente sobre la herida. No era exactamente regenerar la herida, pero la protegía."

El tiroteo se detuvo abruptamente. Abby alzo la vista hacia el rugido del Skyranger sobre ellos. Ella, junto a Pete y un derrotado Jo dejaron escapar un festejo al verlo.

"¡Muy bien!" Myra recargo su arma. "¡Corremos hasta el! ¡No frenen! ¿Entendido?"

"¡Si, Supervisora!" Gritaron y el Skyranger aterrizo y la rampa descendió.

"¡Vamos!"

Cada uno corrió hacia el Skyranger y en menos de treinta segundos todos estaban a bordo.

" _Burning Sky a Comando de Ciudadela. El Equipo Bengala tiene el paquete y están seguros. Regresando a La Ciudadela."_

Entonces, la voz del Comandante los interrumpió. " _Excelente trabajo Equipo Bengala. Ansío felicitarlos a cada uno personalmente a su regreso. Comando de Ciudadela, fuera._ "

Abby finalmente se dejó respirar. Habían terminado, todos estaban vivos, apenas. Le dio un vistazo de reojo a Zhang. Era útil y tenía información que XCOM necesitaba. Esperaba que lo valiese.

Y el misterioso tirador también le pesaba en la mente. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué no hablaba? ¿Cuál era su historia? Le había salvado la vida, seguro eso la hacía merecedora de algo de explicación. Quizá el Comandante supiera algo más de él.

Sacudió su cabeza. Preguntas para después.

Ahora solo quería dormir.

* * *

Reporte Post-Acción

Operación: Dragón Fracturado

 _Personal:_

Bengala 1 (Supervisora de Escuadrón): Especialista Myra Rodríguez

 **Estado:** Activa

 **Muertes Confirmadas:** 4  
Bengala 2 - Especialista Abby Gertrude

 **Estado:** Activa

 **Muertes Confirmadas:** 2  
Bengala 3 – Especialista Pete Chandler

 **Estado:** Activo

 **Muertes Confirmadas:** 3  
Bengala 4 – Soldado Adrián Francis

 **Estado:** Activo

 **Muertes Confirmadas:** 2  
Bengala 5 - Soldado Jo Simón

 **Estado:** Herido (7 días)

 **Muertes Confirmadas:** 2  
Director de Misión: El Comandante

Piloto: Riley Ignis – Señal: "Burning Sky"

 _Artefactos Recuperados:_

N/A

 _Personal Recuperado_

Shaojie Zhang - VIP


	13. Capitulo 12: Despliegue de Satelite

Despliegue Satelital

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Oficina del Comandante_

"No voy a entregarlo."

El Comandante se cruzó de brazos, como preparándose para defenderse ante el resto del Consejo Interno. Los había invocado tan pronto como el Equipo Bengala había llegado a la base. No iba a cambiar de parecer fácilmente, pero si alguien tenía algún problema con su decisión, seria mejor que lo dijesen ahora.

Había investigado por su parte a Zhang, gracias a los archivos que la ONU tenía sobre él y había pasado de ser un tema militar a uno político. Tenía planes específicos para Zhang ahora mismo y no iba a dejar que el Consejo le niegue un recurso potencial.

"Por principio, estoy de acuerdo," Bradford cabeceo lentamente." "Pero la Portavoz parecía bastante… insistente."

El Comandante resoplo. "Claro que sí. Le disguste a esa mujer desde que tome esta posición."

Vahlen frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué? ¿La conoce?"

"No, pero se exactamente cuál es su problema conmigo. Es por mi pasado."

"Ah," Vahlen asintió en entendimiento silencioso. "¿Le has explicado que no sus responsable de todo lo que _él_ hizo?"

Si solo supiera. Como estaban las cosas ahora, esta mentira le estaba complicando la vida. "Es política, Vahlen," explico, incapaz de mantener el resentimiento dentro. "Claro que ella no _dijo_ que no le gusto, pero es bastante obvio por su tono y las cosas que está tratando de hacer. ¿Y una cosa que aprendí de las personas? No podes cambiar con _razón_ la mente de personas nubladas por la emoción."

"¿Que _intento_ hacer?" Noto Bradford, inclinando la cabeza. "¿Ha hecho algo previamente?"

Dejo escapar una breve risa vacía de gracia. "Si, lo hizo. Cuando contacte al Consejo luego de que derribásemos el OVNI me dijo que me cruzara de brazos y que dejase que la _ONU_ se encargue."

Las facciones de Bradford denotaron sorpresa. "¿Lo decía en serio?" El Consejo, o la ONU de así serlo, no tienen jurisdicción en esta área. Por eso existimos."

"En retrospectiva," admitió el Comandante. "Pienso que era más una prueba de para ver qué haría si me presionaban. Asumo que los Consejeros le informaron de su… error, y lo ignoraron."

"Volviendo al tema principal," interrumpió Shen. "Si puedo preguntarlo, ¿Por qué insiste tanto en proteger a este hombre?"

El Comandante hizo una mueca ante la pregunta. "Por la muy simple razón de que hicimos un trato y yo honro mis tratos. Ahí empieza. Le prometimos un lugar seguro si nos entregaba el dispositivo alienígena y el cumplió su parte del acuerdo. ¿Qué dice de nosotros si le agradecemos encarcelándolo?"

Shen suspiro y se acarició la frente. "Buen punto. Uno con el que no puedo estar en desacuerdo. Pero el Consejo es el que hizo el trato y quieren romperlo. Técnicamente no estaríamos rompiendo _nuestra_ palabra."

Los ojos del Comandante se endurecieron. "Nunca lo hice, y jamás lo hare, usar eso como excusa. Si el Consejo quería hacer esto, hubiera enviado a su propio equipo, y no nos hubiera pedido a nosotros."

"Que lio." Comenzó Vahlen, frotándose sus ojos.

"De acuerdo," Shen asintió tristón. "Pero en este caso, se tiene que tomar una elección. Sin contar los principios, el Consejo tiene razón en algo sobre Zhang. _Es_ un notorio criminal con un historial lleno de algunas… terribles cosas. Ni siquiera lo esconde. ¿De en serio queremos enfrentarnos al Consejo por alguien así?"

El Comandante alzo una ceja. "Recuerde que también podrían considerarme a mí un criminal."

"Usted no cuenta," propuso Vahlen. "Desertaste, y todo lo que hiciste fue hace una década. El Consejo no te habrían ubicado en un puesto tan alto si no confiaran en ti."

Casi se larga a reír. ¿Confiar? ¿En _él_? No, la única razón por la que el Consejo siquiera lo considero era porque realmente pensaban que el sería el único capaz de defender la Tierra. Aun así tenia gente conspirando para removerlo. Era un lindo pensamiento de Vahlen, pero terriblemente, horriblemente impreciso.

"No es solo eso," admitió. "Zhang es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar escapar."

Shen frunció el ceño. "Explique."

Los ojos del Comandante perforaron los de él, intentando convencerlo. "Zhang tiene una gran experiencia militar y en espionaje. Ignorando _donde_ uso esos talentos, podría hacer mucho bien si lo concentramos en la dirección correcta."

La boca de Shen se desplomo. "¿Quiere reclutarlo?"

Incluso Vahlen se veía escéptica. "Está seguro que eso es… ¿Inteligente? ¿Especialmente con su pasado?"

Bradford retrocedió, abrió su boca para hablar, aunque su expresión cambio lentamente cuando entendió lo que el Comandante estaba pensando. Su voz formo un "Oh…" y se mantuvo en silencio.

Iba a tener que ser muy convincente. Bradford probablemente no sería un problema, Vahlen podía ser convencida. Iba a ser Shen quien daría la mayor resistencia, como de costumbre.

"No estamos hablando de un matón de poca monta," explico. "Zhang estaba casi en la cima de la Triada. La gente en tal alto nivel tienen personalidades similares a las de oficiales en vez de a la de un criminal. He trabajado con gente como el antes. Dudo que tengamos algo que temer de él."

"¿En eso se basa?" Pregunto Vahlen. "¿ _Cree_ que podemos confiar en él? ¿Podemos tomar ese riesgo?

"Estuve un poco escéptico," admitió el Comandante. "Dude que un miembro de las Triadas los abandonaría así. Tienes que entender la cultura aquí. Simplemente _no_ abandonas a la Triada cuando te da la gana. Gente murió por menos que eso. Pero el deserto sin razón para hacerlo y nos trajo un dispositivo alienígena. Los desertores auténticos son raros. Tenemos que tomar ventaja de los que lo son. Y francamente, necesitamos todo lo que podamos."

"Siento que las reacciones de los soldados van a ser un problema más grande," añadió Bradford. "Puedo anticipar la sospecha y el resentimiento de algunos de ellos."

"Mientras trabaje bien, será sospecha lo peor que sufra," ignoro el Comandante. "A los soldados les importan más los resultados que su historia. Nunca he tenido que preocuparme sobre la insubordinación antes y no veo una razón para creer que eso cambiaria ahora."

"Luego está el Consejo," le recordó Shen. "Negarnos a entregárselo podría empezar una lucha que no nos podemos permitir ahora mismo."

"Es un riesgo que debemos tomar," dijo el Comandante lentamente. "He visto dos lados distintos del Consejo. Uno que nos apoya, y el otro en contra." Cabeceo hacia Bradford. "Tú has visto esa última parte. El Consejo está dividido ahora mismo. Debemos movernos a una posición en la que no lo necesitaríamos en un futuro. Zhang es un paso necesario para lograr eso."

"¿Cómo puede ser _eso_ posible?" Demando Shen.

Y les conto.

Shen estaba claramente sorprendido de que siquiera lo considerase, pero los ojos de Vahlen se iluminaron ante la revelación. "Eso es… claramente brillante. Lograremos dos cosas a la vez."

"¿Lo ponemos a voto?" El Comandante pregunto. "¿A favor?" El, Vahlen y Bradford alzaron su mano.

"¿En contra?" Miro a Shen, quien levanto su mano a pesar de la derrota.

"Queda decidido entonces." Se marchó a su silla y se sentó. "Hablare con Zhang y con el Consejo. También bajare a verlos a cada uno para discutir nuestro progreso hasta ahora. Pueden marcharse."

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Laboratorios de Investigacion_

"Se explica bastante por sí solo," explicaba Abby mientras indicaba con su mano hacia las puertas de vidrio. "Laboratorios de Investigacion. Siempre están trabajando en un proyecto u otro. Si las cosas van bien, pronto podrían tener un avance en tecnología armamentística."

A pesar de su imponente figura, Zhang era un hombre educado y cortes del que era agradable estar cerca. Luego de aterrizar en la Ciudadela, le pregunto si estaría bien darse una vuelta. Bradford se lo había permitido, pero solo con una escolta. Supuestamente se había puesto de voluntaria porque le interesaba su trabajo, pero lo estaba disfrutando. A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, XCOM tenía varias cosas increíbles, cosas que tomaba como comunes hasta mostrárselas a alguien nuevo.

Zhang era claramente un hombre reservado, así que podía notar cuando lograba una reacción de él, incluso si era pequeña. Zhang se cruzó de brazos. "Tus científicos, ¿Han creado algo para ti?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, no mucho. Al menos no en el frente de batalla. Han pasado mucho tiempo estudiando los cuerpos alienígenas. Eso ayudo con algunas mejoras del software pero no mucho más. Pero fueron clave en crear nuestras granadas de humo, botiquines, y armaduras."

Zhang toco su armadura. "Deben ser felicitados. Nunca vestí una mejor."

"¿Vestiste muchas?" Intento averiguar.

"Suficientes," fue su cortante respuesta. Suspiro para sus adentros. No importaba que tanto intentara, él se negaba a admitir algo más que detalles básicos de su pasado. Seguro que tenía buenas razones, pero eso no frenaba la curiosidad de Abby. Aun así, sabia cuando retroceder.

"Creo que eso es todo," finalizo, girándose hacia él. Incluso con su armadura, seguía siendo unos quince centímetros más baja que el. Era algo desconcertante, ya que estaba acostumbrada a hablar con gente ojo a ojo.

"¿Eso es todo?" Pregunto, frunciendo el ceño. "¿No hay una sala de control? ¿O algo similar?"

Ella sonrió. "Oh, sí la hay. Creo que la llaman "La Sala de Situación-"Lo siento, no estoy autorizada a llevarte allí. Supongo que me olvide de la Oficina del Comandante también."

Zhang inclino su cabeza. "Tu Comandante. Dime, ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre el?"

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. "Creo que le estas preguntando a la persona equivocada," admitió. "Honestamente, solo estuve en algo militar por el último mes, solo soy una doctora que ahora está luchando."

Zhang sacudió su cabeza. "Quizá. Pero te pregunto qué pensabas sobre _él._ No sus tácticas."

Suspiro. "De en serio quieres mi opinión honesta."

El asintió firmemente. "Exacto."

Se cruzó de brazos. "No lo sé. No he pasado mucho tiempo con él, pero he escuchado de mis amigos que es un hombre agradable. Alguien con quien puedes, no- _quieres_ hablar con. Carismático, esa es la mejor palabra para describirlo. Y honestamente, puedo creerlo. _Quiero_ , creerlo.

"¿Y por qué no lo haces?" Pregunto Zhang, sonando confundido.

"Umm," Abby dudo antes de preguntar. "Primero, una pregunta. ¿Acaso la Triada, uh, siguió, eventos mundiales?

Zhang parecía que iba hasta a sonreír. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que no lo haríamos?"

Abby tenía una imagen mental de un grupo de miembros de las Triadas sentados alrededor de una TV mirando CNN y sacudió su cabeza ante la extraña imagen. "No importa. ¿Asumo que sabes quién era el _Comandante_?

"Ah," Zhang se tornó serio otra vez. "Si, lo sé. Seguimos sus acciones de cerca. Era una de las únicas fuerzas en la historia capaz de pasar a las Triadas."

Así que hasta las Triadas lo temían. "¿Estaban tan preocupados?"

Los fríos ojos de Zhang miraron a los suyos. "El Cabecilla Dragón desmantelo toda y cada una de nuestras operaciones en el Medio Este para evitar atraer su atención. Así que si, estábamos preocupados."

"Como sea," continuo. "Nuestro Comandante una vez trabajo para él."

Zhang alzo sus cejas, que era lo más cerca que estuvo a mostrar sorpresa. "Me sorprende que siga vivo. Sin mencionar que lo dejen manejar una organización como esta."

"Por eso," finalizo. "De ahí es donde viene la mayor parte de mi incertidumbre. Se lo que esta gente hizo y si es que deserto, probablemente también haya hecho cosas terribles."

"¿No ha compensado todo eso ya?" Zhang pregunto.

Ella suspiro. "Probablemente. Aun así, no puedo simplemente olvidar algo así."

Zhang abrió su boca como para responder, pero los altoparlantes lo interrumpieron. " _Especialista Gertrude, por favor, escolte al Señor Zhang a la oficina del Comandante."_

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada. "Supongo que al final si vas a ver la oficina después de todo," le informo, marchando hacia esa dirección. "Vamos, por aquí."

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Oficina del Comandante_

La parpadeante luz indicaba que había gente fuera de su oficina. Zhang y Abby. Presiono el botón y la puerta se abrió, y les indico a ambos que entrasen. Ambos seguían con su equipamiento y llevaban serias expresiones. Abby estaba inquieta, la máscara de calma que llevaba no podía esconder su respiración acelerada y pupilas dilatadas. Interesante.

Abby le dio el saludo y él se puso de pie.

Le asintió. "En descanso, Especialista Gertrude." Ella bajo su mano, pero se quedó en su lugar. "Gracias por escoltar a Zhang," continuo. "Puede marcharse."

"Aunque, señor," comenzó a hablar apurada. "Me preguntaba si podía hablar con usted más tarde."

Alzo una ceja. No era lo que esperaba, pero no era un problema. "Ciertamente, te llamare luego de que hable con Zhang."

Asintió. "Le agradezco, señor." Giro sobre sus talones y marcho, alejándose de la oficina.

El Comandante indico la silla frente a él. "Siéntese, Zhang."

Zhang inclino su cabeza. "Se lo agradezco… ¿Supongo que Comandante será suficiente?"

"Así es."

"Su hospitalidad es apreciada, Comandante." Zhang dijo sentándose. "La mayoría no es tan hospitalaria."

El Comandante descanso sus brazos sobre el escritorio. "Tú nos ayudaste. Tu pasado no es un problema para mí, siempre y cuando no se transforme en uno. ¿Debería preocuparme?"

Zhang sacudió la cabeza. "La vida que tenía ya no está. Una vez que les di la espalda a mis viejos amigos, sabía que no iba a poder volver. Probablemente hayan ordenado mi muerte ya."

El Comandante le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Asumo que no es así como esperaba que su carrera continúe."

Zhang le dio el fantasma de una sonrisa. "No. Gracioso, ¿no? Como la vida toma un giro inesperado así."

El Comandante pensó sobre los recientes eventos. "Muy cierto."

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, el Comandante unió sus manos y se inclinó hacia delante. "Cumpliendo tu parte del trato, me pusiste en una situación difícil. El Consejo me pidieron que te entregase para ser juzgado y encarcelado."

Zhang no se veía ni remotamente sorprendido. "Ya veo."

El Comandante alzo una ceja. "No te ves sorprendido."

El tono de voz de Zhang se tornó duro, y sus ojos se llenaron con humeante odio. "No lo estoy," dijo. "Es bien sabido que las Naciones Unidas desprecian a las Triadas y a todo aquel que esté involucrado con ellas."

"No les falta razón," comenzó el Comandante. "Están definidos como criminales."

"Rompemos las leyes puestas por nuestro corrupto y sofocante gobierno," Zhang se defendió. "Así que, si, somos criminales. Pero el ciudadano común no tiene por qué temernos. Los únicos que gobiernan la llamada "Republica de la Gente" y los que nos cruzan sí."

"Me inclinaría más a creerte si limitaran sus operaciones estrictamente a China," respondió el Comandante. "Como estamos, la Triada es una organización internacional. No creo que pueda tener el argumento de "esto es solo contra el gobierno"". El Comandante alzo una mano, frenando cualquier respuesta. "Pero esa es una discusión para otro momento. Así que si sabias que no podías confiar en la ONU, ¿Por qué ir a ellos?"

"Porque sabía algo que el resto de mis asociados se negaban a aceptar," Zhang respondió fríamente. "Esta invasión alienígena afecta a la raza humana entera. Si la logran, todo lo que conocemos será destruido. No tengo mucha esperanza para mí, pero si el dispositivo que encontré podía ayudar a detener esta invasión, considere que el riesgo lo valía."

"Noble," comento el Comandante. "Más de lo que se merecen. Aunque personalmente agradezco lo que hizo. Shen cree que es un codificador o transmisor de algún tipo. Gracias a ti, quizá ahora podamos romper las comunicaciones alienígenas."

Zhang inclino su cabeza. "Me place escuchar que haya encontrado un uso para el-"

"A mí también. Esa es una de las razones por la cual no voy a entregarte a la ONU."

Zhang inclino su cabeza y frunció el ceño. "Imagino que sus superiores no estarán a gusto."

"Creo que la mitad del Consejo estará furiosa conmigo," respondió sobrepasando lo que dijo. "Pero cometieron el error de usarme y hacer un trato contigo. No rompo tratos, ni castigo a aquellos que ayudan."

"Aun así," Zhang se inclinó hacia adelante. "Sé que las Naciones Unidas no son alguien con quien meterse.

El Comandante bufo "La ONU es, y siempre ha sido, una organización simbólica sin poder alguno. Dan la ilusión de unidad, pasan resoluciones que "afectan" al mundo. Escriben leyes que no aplican. Toman dinero de los criminales que desprecian públicamente. No, las llamadas Naciones "Unidas" solo tiene algo de poder sobre mí, y eso es la financiación. Ciertamente intentaran quitármela, pero no lo harán porque _Yo_ soy el único que está trabajando para detener esta invasión."

Zhang rompió una sonrisa ante eso. "Quizá digas que desertaste del _Comandante_ , pero pareces haber adoptado algunos de sus puntos de vista."

"El _Comandante_ quizá haya estado equivocado en algunos temas," admitió. "Pero su forma de ver a la ONU es una en la que creo completamente."

"Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo," Dijo Zhang. "No los ignoraría completamente."

Los ojos del Comandante destellaron. "Oh, no te preocupes, no lo hago." Estuvo en silencio un par de segundos, y luego se inclinó contra el respaldo de su silla. "¿Qué opinas de XCOM?"

"Tu organización es impresionante," Zhang le dio un cumplido. "Su equipamiento es mejor que cualquier cosa que he encontrado, tus soldados están bien entrenados y pareces ser un líder competente. Aunque, dado tu objetivo, no esperaba menos."

El Comandante asintió. "Gracias."

"De hecho," Zhang se inclinó aún más hacia adelante. "Me causa curiosidad saber si habría un lugar para mi aquí."

El Comandante inclino su cabeza. "Quieres unirte a XCOM." Era un hecho.

Zhang asintió. "No tengo una vida a la que volver. Sin mencionar que las Naciones Unidas probablemente me atraparían igualmente más tarde, incluso si usted no me entrega. Di todo para luchar esta amenaza alíen y quiero continuar así.

"¿Y qué posición gustarías, exactamente?" El Comandante pregunto, sin mostrar pensamiento alguno. "¿Supervisor de Escuadrón? ¿Un liderazgo?"

"Me doy cuenta que tus soldados quizá no confíen en mí," admitió Zhang. "Me gustaría una chance para ganarme esa confianza, incluso si significa empezar de abajo."

Estaba impresionado. Ese nivel de altruismo era exactamente lo que necesitaba ahora. No tenía dudas sobre su decisión.

"Admirable," el Comandante cabeceo. "En las circunstancias más comunes, estaría de acuerdo, tiene experiencia militar y en operaciones de espionaje y eso es lo que necesito ahora."

Zhang frunció el ceño. "¿Qué me está pidiendo?"

El Comandante se inclinó hacia él. "A XCOM le falta un departamento final antes de que la considere completa. Uno de Servicios de Inteligencia. Así que le hago una contra-oferta, Zhang. Quiero que sea mi director de Inteligencia de XCOM."

Zhang parpadeo y sacudió levemente su cabeza. Eso solo hablaba por el volumen del shock. "¿Seguro que me quiere pedir esto?" Pregunto, incrédulamente.

El Comandante asintió. "Seguro. No será fácil, esencialmente tendrá que empezar de la nada. Tendría que reclutar a sus propios hombres y operativos. Pero tendría completa autonomía. Mientras logre manejar a su gente bien, no interferiré."

Zhang inclino su cabeza. "Me honra."

"Entonces," el Comandante le dio una suave sonrisa. "¿Acepta?"

Zhang asintió. "Sería mi placer y honor."

El Comandante le dio una sonrisa satisfecha, se levantó, y le extendió una mano. Zhang la tomo. "Bienvenido a XCOM, Director de Inteligencia Zhang."

* * *

Con sus brazos cruzados, Abby descansaba contra la pared mientras esperaba que el Comandante terminase su encuentro con Zhang. Incluso si se lo esperaba, aun le sorprendió cuando acepto tan rápidamente y ni siquiera se lo noto sorprendido. Suponía que era por eso que él era el Comandante y ella no.

Le causaba curiosidad que estaban discutiendo ahí adentro. ¿A quién no? Sospechaba que Zhang se iba a unir a XCOM, o al menos ofrecerse. _Tenía_ que ser la razón por la que pidió un tour y hacia tantas preguntas sobre la organización. Estaba bastante segura que el Comandante aceptaría. Incluso si era un criminal, no parecía _tan_ malo.

Suspiro. Esto era raro. ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba pensando que Zhang, e incluso el Comandante, no eran tan malos, a pesar de lo que habían hecho. ¿Por qué este cambio de repente? ¿Era porque les había hablado? Que parecían… Bueno, ¿Personas?

Honestamente, era algo que nunca había considerado hasta ahora. Que las personas típicamente tachadas de malvados eran solo eso, personas. Tenían pensamientos, emociones, e incluso razones detrás de sus acciones. Frunció el ceño. Era mucho más simple cuando sabía quién era objetivamente bueno o malo. Pero a medida que sabía más cosas, la verdad empezaba a ser más gris.

Escucho un silbido y la puerta se abrió. Zhang salió caminando, raramente emocionado. Tenía una energía en sus ojos que estaba ausente antes. Se impulsó de la pared. "¿Tomo esto como que fue todo bien?" Pregunto, mientras se le acercaba.

Aun reservado, Zhang asintió brevemente. "Si, así fue."

"Así que, ¿Eres parte de XCOM ahora?" Pregunto a sabiendas de lo que había pasado. La cabeza de Zhang se movió brevemente hacia atrás en un breve momento de sorpresa. Ella sonrió. "Vamos. Sabía que estabas interesado. ¿Por qué preguntarme todas esas cosas?"

"Observas mucho." Noto lentamente. "Lo recordare."

Suspiro. "Solo porque presto atención no significa que sea observante. Así que. ¿Dónde te puso?"

"Inteligencia de XCOM."

Frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera sabía que había tal cosa. "Ni siquiera sabía que teníamos una división así."

Zhang bajo la mirada. "Si, es un… reciente proyecto."

"Bueno, felicitaciones," le dijo genuinamente.

"El Comandante también me dijo que está listo para hablarte," le informo Zhang. "Si fuera tú, no esperaría mucho."

Probablemente era una buena idea. "De acuerdo. Gracias, Zhang. Nos vemos luego." Con un saludo se despidió, y entro a la oficina del Comandante.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella con otro silbido y se frenó antes de continuar. El Comandante estaba observando un mapa del mundo en un monitor detrás de su escritorio, y le estaba dando la espalda. Se quedó ahí, parada torpemente, insegura de que hacer.

"Acérquese, Especialista." Se sobresaltó ante su voz, algo nerviosa de que supiera que estaba allí sin decirle nada. Aun así, hizo como le dijo y camino hacia él. Sus manos estaban puestas detrás de su espalda y se paraba con una precisión militar. A pesar de eso, estaba casi al nivel de sus ojos con él, aunque era parcialmente debido a su armadura.

"Los puntos son las abducciones alienígenas que hemos detectado hasta ahora," le explico el Comandante apuntando hacia la pantalla. "Los cuadrados son avistamientos de OVNI. ¿Ve algún patrón?"

Miro hacia el mapa, desesperadamente intentando pensar en algo. Seria mortal para ella arruinar esto. "No veo nada entre las abducciones y los avistajes," comenzó a decir lentamente. "Pero parece haber muchos avistajes alrededor de Alemania."

"Lo que parece significar que algo va a pasar pronto," le comento. "Que es, no lo sé." La miro. "Pero querías hablar conmigo acerca de algo. ¿Qué es?"

Tomo un respiro. Ahí iba. "Me preocupa uno de sus soldados."

Frunció el ceño. "Creo que vas a tener que ser más específica."

Frunció el ceño. "Bueno, la cosa es… no se su nombre. Tampoco aparece en los reportes Post Acción."

"Ah," el Comandante asintió, recordando. "Sé quién es. Especialización: Francotirador, armadura negra, no habla. ¿Hablabas de el?"

"Si," ella asintió empáticamente. "Lo describió perfectamente.

Se giró completamente hacia ella. "¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Ha causado algún inconveniente?"

Dudo. "No… aun. Pero veo como podría causarlos en el futuro. No puede ser un miembro efectivo de un escuadrón y mantener su acto de mudez."

"¿Por qué no?" Sonaba más curioso que otra cosa.

"Si hay una cosa que aprendí en el campo de batalla, es que la comunicación es importante," intento explicar. "Constantemente nos mantenemos actualizados en lo que vemos. Me preocupa que algún día todos vamos a perder algo que el si ve y alguien muera porque no lo menciono."

"Una queja valida," el Comandante acepto. "Pero una por la que no me preocuparía."

"¿Por qué no?" Demando.

"Tiene otras formas de llamar la atención," le recordó. "Sus armas. Moriría antes de dejar que algo le pasase al escuadrón."

Ella se cruzó de brazos. "¿Quién _es_?"

Inclino su cabeza. "¿Supongo que no le preguntaste?"

"La verdad, lo intente," se defendió. "Pero, como estoy segura de que se dio cuenta, no es una persona muy social. Intente encontrarlo luego de aterrizar y no estaba por ninguna parte.

"Si, ese suena como el," el Comandante asintió. "Pero cuál es _tu_ interés en él."

"Bueno…" pauso. "Probablemente vayamos a trabajar juntos y necesito saber algún sistema de comunicación para que nadie de nosotros muera. Pero es difícil cuando no puedo encontrarlo o saber algo sobre él."

El Comandante la miro en los ojos. "Ya veo. Muy bien. Te diré algunas cosas. Su nombre es algo que me guardare, pero es un amigo y hemos trabajado juntos durante muchos años."

"Así que…" ella continuo con ese tren de pensamiento. "Ambos trabajaron para el _Comandante_."

"Así es," dijo solemnemente. "Hasta donde sé, se quedó con el _Comandante_ hasta el final. O quizás se haya ido. No me ha dicho. De una forma u otra, vi su nombre en una prisión inglesa y pedí su liberación."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es mi amigo," se quitó de encima la pregunta. "Y `porque es objetivamente el mejor francotirador del mundo. Como estoy seguro de que puede atestiguar." Y así podía. Y sino, era un tirador sin igual.

"¿Es mudo de verdad?" Le pregunto. ¿O es por su voluntad?"

El Comandante le dio una de las sonrisas más ligeras ante eso. "Cada vez que le pregunte, dice que su voz está perfectamente bien. Aunque para este punto me inclino a creer que miente o que simplemente no me quiere hablar."

"¿Cómo te comunicas con él?" Le pregunto Abby.

"Le hablo normalmente," el Comandante se encogió de hombros. "No es estúpido. Entiende mi punto fácilmente. En el frente usamos señales de manos y otras señales visuales."

Hizo una nota mental de eso. "Así que, ¿Dónde vive mientras tanto? Entre misiones, digo."

"No lo sé," dijo, disminuyendo el asunto. "Estoy seguro de que encontró alguna esquina obscura donde dormir, si es que siquiera duerme. El único horario que tiene consistente es el de sus visitas nocturnas al polígono entre las tres y las cinco. Siempre esta desierto. Si de en serio quieres hablar con él, es probable que este allí."

Mentalmente gruño. Claro que sería alguna hora bestia de la madrugada. Suspiro. "Se lo agradezco."

"Yo tendría cuidado con el si fuera tú." Le advirtió el Comandante. "Se mantiene solo por una razón. Recuérdelo."

"No se preocupe," le aseguro. "Lo hare."

El asintió. "Un gusto escucharlo. ¿Algo más?"

Dudo. "¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal?"

El parecía saber a dónde iba con eso cuando las esquinas de sus labios se levantaron. "Ciertamente."

"Cuando estuvo… involucrado con _ese_ Comandante, uh, solo… ¿en que _estuvo_ involucrado?"

"¿Qué quiere como respuesta?" Le pregunto, curioso. "¿Nombres de operaciones, las cosas que hice, la gente que mate? Es una pregunta muy grande."

"La verdad."

Le dio una sonrisa oscura. "Me gusta esa respuesta. Aunque no creo que a usted le guste la mía. Muy bien, estuve involucrado con el "incidente" de los "Chicos de Alá", múltiples asedios a pueblos, incluyendo el llamado "Enfrentamiento del Nilo". Yo fui quien personalmente ejecuto al Portavoz del Califato y a sus discípulos."

Escuchar esas atrocidades dichas tan fácilmente la sacudió. Las había dicho sin más emoción que al describir el clima. Resistió el impulso de dar un paso atrás, solo logrando decir "Ya veo."

Sus labios se tornaron en una sonrisa sin humor. "Lo dudo. Hay algunas cosas que solo puedes entender participando en ellas. Dime algo Abby. ¿Qué hacías durante la guerra?"

"Estaba en la escuela de Medicina." Respondió.

"No luchaste en la guerra entonces."

"Bueno, no, claro que no."

Se cruzó de brazos. "Creo que a mucha gente le gusta creer lo peor del resto. Conociendo ambos lados, sería un error asumir que todas las personas bajo el mando del _Comandante_ eran terroristas sin corazón alguno, ni seria sabio asumir que todos esos actos fueron hechos por malicia o sadismo."

"¿Cómo los llamaría usted entonces?" Demando saber Abby. "¿Por el bien mayor?"

" _Tácticas_ ," La corrigió el Comandante. "La palabra es tácticas. El objetivo era aterrorizar al Califato. Cualquier y todo método era aceptable. El _Comandante_ sabía que el único mensaje que resonaría seria el del terror. Y te guste o no, funciono."

Abby se quedó en silencio por unos segundos tratando de procesar todo lo que dijo. "¿Lamenta lo que hizo?"

La miro a los ojos. "Hay algunas cosas que hubiera hecho diferente, obvio. Pero la gente con la que luche y mate, no merecía vivir. ¿El _Comandante_ fue muy lejos? Eventualmente, por eso me marche. ¿Pero lamento lo que _yo_ hice?, no. No lo lamento."

"Al menos es honesto." Logro decir Abby.

El Comandante alzo una ceja. "¿Voy a tener que vivir con tu eterna condena ahora?"

Abby se quedó en silencio. "No lo sé," admitió. "Necesito pensar."

El asintió. "Adelante. Espero haberme explicado lo suficiente."

"Le agradezco," le dijo sinceramente. "Que me hayas dicho algo es importante."

"No me gusta tener secretos," le dijo, con un extraño, casi anhelante tono en su voz. "Es importante que sepan eso."

Tomo un paso hacia atrás y le dio un saludo. "Le agradezco por su tiempo, Comandante. Hablare con usted pronto."

Le dio su saludo usual en respuesta. "Este bien y preparada, quizá la necesitemos pronto."

Con eso, salió por la puerta. Su mente tratando de procesar todo lo dicho.

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Barracones_

El dolor empeoro hoy.

En un buen día era lo mismo que una quemadura de sol.

Pero en los malos, tenía que ponerse bajo el escalpelo.

Lo aguantaría igual que aguantaba el resto, con un exterior sin emociones y estoico. La alternativa era terminar su dolor de una vez por todas. Pero nunca se dejaría llevar por sus instintos básicos. Aun había mucho trabajo por hacer como para que esa sea una opción.

Mira Vauner yacía sobre su cama, tirada sobre su espalda, sus dedos entrelazados entre si y descansando sobre su pecho. Dormir le era una comodidad en la que no podía confiar. Esto la llevaba a no ser capaz de dormir siempre cuando el tiempo se lo permitía. Lo que podría considerarse como una bendición en secreto. Si no podía dormir, no tendría pesadillas. No reviviría su tortura en vivido detalle, no vería la cortada garganta de su esposo o los ojos de sus camaradas removidos por una cuchara oxidada.

La mayoría de la gente consideraba una mente vivida como una bendición. Ella no estaba tan segura. Su excelente memoria la ayudaba en su trabajo. Pero había cosas que desearía poder olvidar. Había pensamientos, sentimientos y memorias que no la abandonarían. Los momentos que la formaron la perseguían en sus sueños.

Siendo imposible consolidar el sueño, solo escucho.

Algunos de los soldados estaban teniendo una conversación en la mesa del centro de la habitación. Reconoció algunas de las voces, Patricia, Luke, Jo, Myra, y Liam, junto a otras voces que no podía reconocer. Aunque no hablaban fuerte, era suficiente para que los escuchara. Las palabras entraban en su mente como agua fluyendo, una analogía que la ayudaba con el dolor en días como estos.

"Así que, ¿Dijo algo el tirador esta vez?"

Los ojos de Mira se abrieron de par en par ante eso. Aunque no dijo nada, el misterioso francotirador era un tema de interés para ella. Aunque algunas de las cosas que escucho eran intrigantes. Patricia había hablado, y… sonó como si Mira estuviera respondiendo.

"No, ni una palabra. Siguió las ordenes y todo, pero había algo raro en él."

"No me sorprende," la voz de Patricia. "Este tipo tiene un crucifijo en su collar. Por supuesto que hay algo raro en él."

Había una clara sospecha en la voz de Myra. "Si… no iba a tomar ninguna chance con un psicópata como ese. Un movimiento en falso, y no se movería otra vez."

Los labios de Mira se pusieron rígidos al escuchar eso. Así que era una de _esas_ personas. La clase de personal militar auto suficiente y de oficina que estaban tan convencidos de que eran moralmente superior al resto. ¿Psicópata? Había visto psicópatas de verdad y no sonaba como si este hombre fuera uno de ellos.

La voz de Luke interrumpió el pensamiento. "Vamos, Myra. Eso es un poco duro, ¿No te parece?"

"Perdón, pero todo aquel que lleve la marca de un terrorista es automáticamente sospechoso para mí."

"¿Podría alguien explicarme todo esto?" La voz de Jo. "Nací hace muy poco como para entender todas estas referencias al terrorismo y al… ¿ _Comandante_?"

Mira se puso de pie. Esta conversación era algo que no podía perderse. Había una buena probabilidad de que los que se creían moralmente superiores vayan a distribuir su propaganda y no iba a dejar que eso pasara. No esta vez. Asegurándose de tener bien puesta su capucha, tomo asiento en la esquina del cuarto y observo al grupo.

Patricia intercambio miradas con Myra. "Tú quieres empezar."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Seguro." Se inclinó hacia delante. "Así que, sabes quién era el _Comandante_ , ¿no?"

Jo se encogió de hombros. "Escuche historias. Un criminal de guerra que hacia lo que sea para luchar contra el terrorismo. Se sobre lo de la Meca, pero no mucho más."

"Esa es una descripción muy generosa," comento Myra. "Ok. Primero, el mundo era _muy_ diferente hace unos diez años. El terrorismo estaba a sus anchas y no era poco común que tres o más ataques terroristas ocurran por año en cada país grande."

"¿Cómo no se encargaban de eso?" Demando Jo. "¡Que locura!"

"La policía y los militares estaban pobremente equipados para manejar esta nueva amenaza," explico Myra. "No podes tratar a los terroristas como a un enemigo normal. Pueden mezclarse con la gente, pueden estar en cualquier lugar y todo esto sucedió _durante_ una lucha por la privacidad en los Estados Unidos."

"También en Inglaterra," añadió Patricia. "Hubo un gran golpe contra las bases de datos del gobierno y las agencias de Inteligencia. Algo que fue explotado."

Myra sacudió la cabeza. "De todas formas, hubo dos eventos que la mayoría de la gente acepta fueron la razón para la aparición del _Comandante_. El bombardeo de las Torres Sears y la formación del Califato."

Jo unió sus manos. "Asumo que me vas a explicar que es eso."

"Yo puedo responder eso," interrumpió Liam. "Se creía que el Califa era el sucesor a Mohamed. El califato es el área que era controlada por el Califa. No era algo que sucedía todos los días y se creía que el Califa representaba a todos los musulmanes. Cuatro grandes grupos terroristas se unieron y establecieron al Califa, y sucesivamente, al Califato."

"Así que, ¿esencialmente se declararon como un país?" Jo declaro dudoso.

"Algo así," Clarifico Liam. "Tomaron control de una gran porción del Medio Este y con el soporte de Arabia Saudita, se atrincheraron fuertemente allí."

"Nunca se probó que Arabia Saudita los apoyaba," declaro Myra. "Todos piensan eso porque el Comandante devasto su capital y sus campos de petróleo."

Liam le lanzo una mirada escéptica. "Por favor. Todos saben que les habían estado dando financiamiento durante años. Nadie lo quería ver porque tenían petróleo."

Myra asintió al escuchar eso. Bien por él. Myra continúo. "De toda forma, el Califato pronto declaro una guerra sagrada contra el resto del mundo, la mayoría lo ignoro. Con razón, también, estaban bastante contenidos y no podían causar mucho daño. Las Naciones Unidas no estaban interesadas en una guerra que dejaría miles de inocentes muertos."

"Pero estos terroristas _mataban_ gente." Dijo Jo, frunciendo el ceño.

Myra suspiro. "La respuesta es complicada. Un montón de gente cree que pudieron haber desaparecido pronto, otros dicen que solo hubieran crecido en poder. No lo sé. Pero lo que _si_ paso, fue malo."

"El primer ataque del _Comandante_ fue en una pequeña aldea controlada por el Califato," Comenzó a contar Patricia. "Los testigos cuentan que los invadieron hombres armados y mataron a cualquiera que _siquiera_ se movía contra ellos. Cuando les preguntaron quien lo hizo, la mayoría, que no hablaban mucho el idioma, respondieron, " _El Comandante"_ , era lo que ellos usaron para describir quien lideraba su liberación."

"Pronto, otro video apareció en internet, mostrando a un hombre enmascarado advirtiéndoles que una guerra con el terrorismo y el Califato estaba cerca. La mayoría, yo incluida, no le prestaron mucha atención. Consiguió bastante apoyo después de la liberación, aunque su fama fue corta."

"Así que, ¿Qué paso?" Pregunto Jo.

"Aabis paso," respondió Myra. "Era un soldado infantil. Una de las caras del Califato. Un reclutador maestro y tenía una pequeña armada de niños soldados bajo su mando. Los llamados "Niños de Ala." Sus soldados eran tomados como fanáticos y suicidas. Ciudades enteras caían ante ellos porque un mandato de la ONU prohibía el asesinato de niños soldados a menos que sea en total Defensa personal."

"Así que el Comandante decidió intervenir." Sugirió Jo.

Myra asintió. "Correcto. Aabis había capturado una ciudad y estaba en el proceso de transformar a los habitantes cuando el Comandante ataco."

"¿Y los mato?" Intento adivinar Jo.

"Los _crucifico_ ," corrigió Myra. "A todos y cada uno de los niños soldados, vivo o muerto, estaba colgado de una cruz y en el centro estaba Aabis. Basados en la autopsia, la mayoría de la gente cree que fue interrogado antes de ser crucificado. Cuando la armada egipcia entro al pueblo, la mayoría de los niños seguía vivo. No había forma de salvarlos, así que terminaron su sufrimiento con un disparo en la cabeza."

Jo se estiro hacia atrás. "Maldición. Que brutalidad."

"Fue ahí cuando la gente empezó a cuestionar los métodos del Comandante," Myra completo. "El Califato estaba furioso e incluso la ONU lo condenaba. Los ataques aumentaron en fuerza y el Califato se expandió."

"La mayoría de las fuerzas militares no se decidían a detenerlos porque comúnmente usaban civiles como escudos humanos," Retomo Patricia. "Ese era otro problema que el Comandante soluciono."

"La primera vez que conquisto un pueblo," continuo Myra. "No hubo ningún daño colateral porque los terroristas estaban demasiado sorprendidos que los estaban atacando. La segunda vez que ocurrió, amenazaron con disparar a los rehenes. Sucede que no tenían que hacerlo, el _Comandante_ ordeno a los suyos que ejecutasen a los rehenes y luego capturasen a los terroristas. Se convirtió en su marca. Cada vez que un pueblo era liberado, por lo menos algunos de los terroristas aparecían crucificados. No tardó mucho en adoptar el símbolo por sí mismo.

"Lo que lo puso en la mente de todos fue la masacre de la capital del Califato," Continuo Patricia. "Nadie sabe cómo lo hizo, pero asesino a la mayor parte de la población civil mientras dormían, incluyendo a la familia del Califa."

"Así que mato…"

"A los niños, las mujeres, dejo a los soldados vivos, incluyendo al Califa. Nadie sabe porque."

Que frase más ignorante. "Matar al Califa solo lo convertiría en un mártir." Todos se giraron para mirar a Mira. "El _Comandante_ fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para evitar eso. Su objetivo era romper la _voluntad_ del Califato, no sus armadas."

Myra sacudió una mano, ignorando el comentario. "Bueno, hizo eso, y se ganó la furia eterna del Califato. No es como si le importara. Para este punto, bastante gente le estaba pidiendo que se detuviera. La situación estaba empezando a ponerse bajo control. Las personas estaban empezando a huir del Califato-"

"Por el Comandante." Interrumpió Mira.

"-Porque se dieron cuenta de que el Califato estaba roto." Continúo Myra. "Mucha gente piensa que es este momento cuando el Califato empezó a derrumbarse."

Mira exploto en carcajada. En un tono vacío de emoción o diversión. Myra frunció el ceño. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Te equivocas," le dijo Mira. "La guerra solo escalo desde allí. El Califato se abalanzo contra Irán y Siria. Dejaron un camino de pueblos destruidos a su paso."

"Ah, sí," Myra asintió cual sabio. "Ahora lo recuerdo, para detener su avance el Comandante arraso con todos los pueblos que daban asilo a sus soldados. Sin mencionar a los civiles atrapados en estos ataques."

"Si no hubiera hecho algo, Iraq hubiera caído," Mira declaro firmemente. "El _Comandante_ fue la única razón por la que Iraq tuvo suficiente tiempo para fortificar sus ciudades."

Myra la miro sospechosamente. "Suenas como si estuvieras _aprobando_ lo que hizo."

"Porque así es."

Hubo varias bocanadas de aire sorprendidas en la sala, acompañadas de miradas igual de sorprendidas hacia ella. Myra se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos. "Así que, ¿Apoyas el asesinato de civiles y niños? Es bueno saberlo."

Una acusación común. "Sus muertes fueron lamentables, pero necesarias."

Los ojos de Myra se expandieron. "¿ _Necesarias?"_ ¿Era necesario que esa gente muriera por ninguna otra razón que haya estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado? ¿Fue necesario que muriesen niños simplemente por quienes eran sus padres? ¿Fue necesario que a esa gente se les atravesaran clavos por sus manos y pies y fueran dejados para morir una muerte lenta y dolorosa?"

"¡Fue necesario porque las personas estaban _muriendo_ y nadie hacia nada para frenarlo!" Mira le devolvió. "Escucho a la gente como vos demonizar al _Comandante_ , pero, ¿Dónde estaba tu _condena_ hacia los terroristas que masacraban pueblos cuando se negaban a convertirse?" ¿Dónde estaba tu odio y polémica cuando los terroristas violaban a las jóvenes que capturaban? ¿Dónde estaba tu _furia justiciera_ cuando murieron miles de personas bajo la hoja del verdugo?"

"Oh, todo eso lo sentí." Se defendió Myra.

"¿Entonces porque diriges tu odio hacia el único hombre que _hizo_ algo?"

"Porque," Myra continúo. "Lo creas o no, _como_ se hacen las cosas, ¡es importante! Si adoptamos las tácticas de nuestros enemigos, ¿Cómo podemos ser mejor que ellos? No condono todo lo que hizo el Califato, ¡pero no voy a avalar ciegamente todo los crímenes de guerra cometidos por el _Comandante_ simplemente porque las hizo contra personas igual de terribles!"

Mira curvo sus labios. "Eres una cobarde. Esos terroristas no merecían ninguna cortesía, sabían que los países que atacaban no tenían el valor para luchar contra ellos. _Confiaban_ en gente como tú para esta guerra. Era la gente como tú que buscaba la paz con los terroristas. Era gente como tú, y tu apatía, que los llevo a alzarse."

"Bien," Myra rompió carácter. "Lo admito. Tengo principios. Tengo código moral y no lo voy a cambiar simplemente porque odio al otro lado. El Califato hubiera sido derrotado sin el Comandante. No sugieras que _él_ es la razón por la que no estamos hablando árabe hoy."

"¿Y cuantos hubieran muerto para que tu consciencia está satisfecha?" Demando Mira. "¿Qué hubiera tomado para que la ONU hiciera _algo_?"

"No sé de donde sacas esa información," Myra se quejó. "Pero la ONU no estaba de brazos cruza-"

"Yo estuve _ahí,"_ Interrumpió Mira. "Todo lo que recuerdo es a la ONU quejándose de como el _Comandante_ estaba luchando contra el Califato. ¡Tenían el nervio, la capacidad, de sugerir de que _él_ era el culpable de su expansión!"

"Probablemente así fue," Asintió Myra. "¿Qué esperas que pase cuando presionas a un grupo de fanáticos al límite?"

"¿Dónde estabas?" Demando Mira.

"¿Perdón?"

"Durante la guerra. ¿Dónde _estabas_ durante la guerra? ¿Estuviste luchando en la primera línea y sabias que pasaba? ¿O te quedaste en tu casa y juzgabas lo que hacía el resto de nosotros?"

"No," Myra sacudió su cabeza. "No luche en la guerra. Eso no importa."

"Si, si importa," dijo Mira, casi escupiéndolo. "Luchar contra esos animales quizá te de una nueva perspectiva en lo que paso."

"Wow, sí que zonas enojada," Myra la reprendió. "¿Acaso este odio ciego es una cosa israelita? ¿Te sentís _obligaba_ a odiarlos?"

"Es _suficiente_ , Myra." Luke la freno, con una voz dura cual acero. "Ambas están fuera de lugar. La gente de ambos lados hicieron cosas terribles, dejémoslo ahí…" empezó a bajar su voz mientras Mira caminaba lentamente hacia Myra.

"¿ _Eso_ es lo que crees?" Dijo Mira, seseante. "¿Una cosa de _Israelita?_ " Déjame decirte algo Myra, yo vi de primera mano lo que esa gente hizo. ¿Alguna vez fuiste capturada? ¿Has visto a gente que te importa morir delante de ti? ¿Los has visto ser torturados?"

Myra retrocedió, pero Mira, con sus puños fuertemente cerrados, seguía avanzando.

"Yo sí," continuo, puro veneno y dolor en su voz. "El Califato se interesó en la cirugía de disfraces. Estaban fascinados con el concepto de "degloving", de hacerle eso a una cara, quitarle la cara a una persona, y ponérsela a otra. Basura pura, obviamente, pero lo intentaron, y yo soy prueba viviente de ello."

Estiro su brazo y retiro su capucha para que todos la viesen. La sangre desapareció de la cara de Myra y varios alejaron la mirada. Ella sabía lo que habían visto, una cara despojada de toda piel, imitando más bien algo parecido a una calavera que a una persona.

"Despojaron a mi cara de su piel, centímetro por centímetro," continuo Mira. "Tenían que hacerlo lentamente para no dañar el "producto". Continuaron hasta que el aire mismo me quemaba. Yo fui una de las "suertudas". Mis amigos fueron dados a otros para ser usados en prácticas. Vi a mi mejor amiga ser desollada viva mientras la mutilaban lentamente. Una prueba para ver que tanto durarían, me dijeron.

Vi a mi esposo ser quemado con carbones en busca de información, y luego lo destriparon como un cerdo porque no les decía nada. Los ojos de mi camarada fueron removidos y fue forzado a comérselos como castigo por no someterse adecuadamente." Ahora estaba a unos centímetros de la cara de Myra. "Puedo _seguir_ por mucho más. Esos _animales_ no merecían ninguna piedad. No merecían nuestra _lastima_. No se merecían nada más que una muerte lenta y dolorosa." Se resistió a golpearla en su cara de "justa y buena."

"No se te ocurra sugerir que me siento así por mi puta _nacionalidad_." Le dijo, siseando.

La sala estaba en total silencio.

Mira retrocedió y se volvió a colocar la capucha. Tenía que marcharse. Había explicado su punto y quedarse solo empeoraría las cosas. Fue a su casillero, tomo su rifle y se marchó a toda velocidad, ignorando como la miraba el resto de soldados.

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Sala de Situación_

"Y ahí va el satélite." Declaro Shen con una sonrisa.

El resto del Consejo Interno le dio una pequeña ronda de aplausos.

"Bien hecho, Shen." El Comandante felicito. "Entonces, ¿recibiremos cobertura total del satélite dentro de unos días?"

"Tres, para ser exactos," corrigió Shen. "Con suerte, podremos usar la información recolectada de este para reducir los tiempos de despliegue futuros."

"Tu equipo merece ser felicitado," Zhang inclino su cabeza. "Esto es un logro valioso."

"Le agradezco, Sr. Zhang." Shen admitió.

Era una buena señal. El Comandante se había preocupado inicialmente de que el nuevo puesto de Zhang causara problemas, pero hasta ahora, el resto lo había aceptado como un miembro más del Consejo. Como deberían. Claro, había algo de tensión _escondida_ , pero era de esperar. Esperaba que desapareciera completamente a medida que pasase el tiempo."

"Supongo que debería hablar con el Consejo," les dijo. "Lo he evitado mucho tiempo ya."

El resto asintió y comenzaron a marcharse. Vahlen se le acerco. "¿Estas preocupado?"

Frunció el ceño. La respuesta fácil sería no, pero esa no era la completa verdad. La miro a sus inquisitivos ojos. ¿Debería contarle? Se lo merecía.

" _Preocupado_ no es la palabra correcta," le dijo. " _Inquieto_ , es un mejor termino. Racionalmente sé que tengo poco de lo que preocuparme, pero el Consejo podría sorprenderme. Me preocupa más que tomen su vendetta personal contra el resto de XCOM."

"Tiene todo nuestro apoyo," Vahlen le recordó. "Recuerde eso."

Le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo hare."

Ella puso su mano sobre su hombro. "Buena suerte."

El la dejo allí por unos segundos, luego se la quitó de encima suavemente. "Gracias," le dijo. "Hablare contigo pronto." Ella sonrió y se marchó. Espero a que la puerta se cerrase con su característico silbido antes de encender la pantalla. Presiono varios botones en su Tablet y la pantalla cambio hasta que se quedó en la familiar imagen de la figura calva. Bien, hablaría con el que era razonable.

" _Comandante,"_ El Portavoz lo saludo. " _Es… bueno… volver a verlo."_

"Lo mismo digo, Portavoz." El Comandante respondió.

" _Asumimos que esto tiene que ver con la extracción de Shaojie Zhang."_

Asintió. "Asume correctamente. Aunque, lamento informarle al Consejo de que no voy a entregar a Zhang a las Naciones Unidas.

El Portavoz se mantuvo en silencio durante unos momentos. "Ya… veo. ¿El Consejo gustaría saber… porque… decidió esto?"

"Simplemente, no rompo tratos," declaro el Comandante. "Acordamos proveer a Zhang con un asilo seguro si entregaba el dispositivo alienígena. El cumplió su parte del trato. Yo cumpliré con la mía. Además, se ha unido a XCOM y no entregare a un soldado bajo mi mando sin una causa justa."

" _Mientras sus razones son… idealistas… Me siento obligado a informarle de que ciertos consejeros estarán… disgustados…. Con su decisión. Sentirán que está protegiendo… a un criminal y que intencionalmente está abusando la confianza puesta en usted."_

Mentirosos. Nunca _confiaron_ en el en el primero lugar.

"Lamento oír eso," le dijo al Portavoz. "¿Va a ser un problema?"

" _Seré directo, Comandante."_ El Portavoz se inclinó hacia delante. " _Esto no lo va a ayudar. Hay bastantes personas alineadas contra usted y varios están al límite de convertirse. Está haciendo poco para disuadirlos de sus intenciones."_

Bueno, al menos era honesto. Aun así, podía salvar esto. "No sabía que cumplir mis acuerdos era tan mal visto."

" _Su pedido por Zhang quizá haya estado políticamente motivado,"_ Admitió el Portavoz. " _Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que violo una orden directa del Consejo, incluso si vino de mi… entusiasta… colega."_

Era hora de que se dé cuenta de eso. Mejor tarde que nunca.

"Ya veo," le respondió. "Espero que estos consejeros se den cuenta de que este feudo no ayuda a ninguno de los dos, especialmente cuando hay una guerra en curso."

" _Estoy de acuerdo, Comandante. Se los comunicare."_

"Tengo otras noticias adicionales," continuo el Comandante. "Hemos lanzado nuestro primer satélite. Tendremos cobertura completa de Estados Unidos dentro de los próximos tres días."

" _Eso es… bueno… escucharlo. Aunque espero que algunos consejeros lo acusen de… favoritismo."_

Suspiro. "Entonces dígales que no debieron haber construido a La Ciudadela en los Estados Unidos. Debemos asegurar el área que controlamos primero, _luego_ expandirnos."

" _Les_ _comunicare su razonamiento,"_ dijo el Portavoz _. "Aunque me siento… escéptico… de que estén de acuerdo"_

"Apreciare el esfuerzo, por lo menos," dijo el Comandante. "Debe ser felicitado por el trabajo que ha realizado."

" _Le agradezco, Comandante. Pero hay poco que pueda hacer para influenciar al Consejo. Ese es su trabajo."_

Asintió. "Entiendo."

" _Muy bien. Estaremos observándolo."_

La pantalla parpadeo y se apagó. El Comandante dejo escapar un suspiro. Con algo de suerte el Consejo dejaría de molestarlo por las próximas semanas. Tiempo más que suficiente para que Zhang ponga a funcionar la rama de Inteligencia de XCOM. El Consejo necesitaba ser eliminado de la ecuación lo más pronto posible. Los aliens no iban a detenerse, necesitaba acelerar sus planes.

Miro la pantalla de pánico por unos minutos. Entonces, una sonrisa se expandió lentamente sobre su cara.

Sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Tenía un plan.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ponerlo en funcionamiento.


	14. Capitulo 13: Asalto Ovni-Gran Explorador

Asalto de OVNI: Gran Explorador

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Oficina del Comandante_

"¿Ves a lo que me refiero?"

Zhang asintió. "Lo veo. Es una anomalía, una que no tiene sentido."

El Comandante hizo zoom sobre el continente europeo. "Y eso es lo que la hace sospechosa. Los niveles de pánicos en los países vecinos están en niveles aceptables, mientras que en Alemania está en naranja."

Zhang indico hacia la pantalla. "Hay un incremento en avistajes de actividad OVNI sobre la región. Sospecho que existe una correlación."

El Comandante frunció el ceño. "Hasta donde sabemos, los OVNIs no se materializan de la nada. Seria difícil para ellos aparecer sobre Alemania sin cruzar alguna de las naciones que la rodean."

"No necesariamente," añadió Zhang. "Todavía no estamos del todo seguros de cómo funcionan. Quizá puedan camuflarse o realizar un descenso controlado desde el espacio."

"Quizá," admitió el Comandante. "Pero eso no explica porque elegirían Alemania. Hay objetivos mucho más importantes disponibles, hasta más fáciles."

"Sospecha que hay algo más detrás de esto." Declaro Zhang con un cejo fruncido moviendo su mirada hacia él. "¿En qué piensa?"

El Comandante se cruzó de brazos, sus cejas arrugadas en pensamiento. "Este aumento de pánico es artificial. Alguien ha empujado a Alemania hacia el borde del pánico."

Zhang entendió la idea. "¿Sospecha del Consejo?"

El Comandante se relamió los labios. "No lo sé. Hasta donde sé, Alemania no está en contra mío. Tampoco tiene sentido aterrorizar a la población para eliminarme. Va en contra de todo lo que queremos, ni siquiera los beneficia de otra forma que no sea dañar mi estado. Aun así, no ignoro la posibilidad de que lo intenten si creen que funcionara."

"Yo no eliminaría la posibilidad de que sean los alienígenas," añadió Zhang. "Podrían estar usando sus infiltradores para agitar al pueblo. Y sin importar los países que pasaron, _fueron_ vistos en Alemania, así que sería precavido asumir que _algo_ está pasando."

El Comandante asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo. Considera esto como tu primer trabajo. Descubre que está pasando en Alemania. Preferiría que traigas pruebas. Si el Consejo está detrás de esto no quiero que haya dudas."

Zhang asintió. "Entendido, Comandante."

"¿Cómo va progresando tu departamento?"

"Moderadamente bien," Zhang respondió tomando una Tablet y tocando sobre ella varias veces. Se la paso al Comandante. "Estoy compilando una lista de potenciales agentes. Algunos ya están aquí, otros de algunas naciones del Consejo. Tengo algunos contactos que quizá pueda usar."

"Ah," el Comandante respondió mientras estudiaba la lista. "¿Cómo reaccionaron a tu nueva posición?"

Zhang sacudió la cabeza. "Aun no les he hablado, aunque sospecho que estarán sorprendidos."

"Sin duda alguna," comento el Comandante, entretenido. "Déjame saber si te dan algún problema."

"Dudo que sea necesario," dijo Zhang. "Parecen bastante razonables."

" _Central al Comandante, Central al Comandante."_ La voz de Bradford llego urgentemente desde el comunicador en la mesa. El Comandante presiono el botón de respuesta.

"Bradford, aquí estoy, informe."

" _Detectamos una señal de un OVNI. Sera mejor que venga a verlo."_

"Entendido," respondió rápidamente. "Estaré allí en un momento. "

"Supongo que nuestra reunión ha terminado," Zhang comento irónicamente.

"Me temo que sí," respondió lamentándose el Comandante. "Pero sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Prefiero que no tarde mucho."

Zhang asintió en respuesta. "Entendido, Comandante. Espere resultados prontamente."

Dicho eso, ambos salieron de la oficina. Zhang Marcho hacia su improvisada oficina y el Comandante hacia Control de Misión.

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Control de Misión_

Bradford saludo al Comandante cuando lo vio entrar. "Comandante."

El Comandante asintió, frenando al lado de Bradford. "En descanso. ¿Qué sucede?"

Bradford indico hacia el Holo globo que mostraba un disco volador rojo moviéndose lentamente sobre Florida. "Otro contacto. Este OVNI tiene una señal similar al explorador que derribamos previamente."

El Comandante frunció el ceño. "¿Cuál es la diferencia entonces?"

Bradford se relamió los labios. "Es… más grande."

El Comandante alzo una ceja ante la respuesta poco útil. "Entendido. "¿Qué _tan_ grande?"

Bradford tomo una Tablet y toco en ella varias veces. "Nuestras calculaciones iniciales calculan que al menos un cuarto más grande."

"¿Sabemos que está haciendo?"

"Me temo que no," respondió dudando. "Pero ha estado flotando sobre Florida, así que sumo que está buscando algo por esa zona. ¿Quizá planeen otra abducción?"

Los ojos del Comandante siguieron al OVNI rojo. "¿Ha desplegado a los Cuervos?"

Bradford asintió. "Lo hice. Le pido perdón por no pedirle permiso, pero considerando la sensibilidad del tiempo en esto, no creí que deberíamos esperar."

El Comandante asintió, en aprobación. "Buen trabajo. Correcto, no podemos permitirnos perder tiempo. ¿Cuántos enviaste?"

"Uno fue suficiente para derribar al último," respondió Bradford. "Supuse que dos serían suficientes."

"Envié otro," ordeno el Comandante. "Hasta que sepamos sus capacidades por completos, no pienso darles una oportunidad."

"Entendido," respondió Bradford. Presionando un botón en sus auriculares, continúo hablando. "Cuervo tres, tiene permiso para despegue."

"Marque las posiciones de nuestros cazas en el Holo globo," ordeno el Comandante. Bradford asintió, y tres cazas verdes aparecieron en el globo. Dos estaban a tres cuartos de la distancia hasta Florida, mientras el tercero apenas salía de La Ciudadela.

"¿Tiempo estimado?" le pregunto, mirando a Bradford.

"Dos minutos para Cuervo uno y dos," respondió consultando su Tablet. "Cinco para Cuervo tres."

Esperaron unos tensos minutos hasta que la voz de uno de los pilotos hablo por el alto parlante. " _Aquí Cuervo Uno, tenemos visual del objetivo."_

"¡En pantalla!" Bradford ordeno a sus analistas y el Holo globo fue reemplazado por la misma pantalla holográfica describiendo a los Cuervos y el OVNI como la última vez.

"Cuervo uno y dos, tienen permiso para atacar," ordeno el Comandante. "Fuego a discreción."

Ambos cazas dispararon sus misiles, todos dieron al OVNI. _"¡Le dimos!"_ Declaro Cuervo uno. " _Dando la vuelta para otro ataque._ "

El OVNI respondió lanzando sus propios proyectiles. Los Cuervos los esquivaron, pero por poco. Cuervo uno lanzo otra volea, pero la mayoría de los misiles no dio en objetivo. Cuervo dos también lanzo otra volea que dio en el OVNI. Ráfagas pixeladas aparecieron en la pantalla, indicando que el OVNI estaba dañado.

" _¡Le di!_ " Declaro Cuervo dos, aunque su emoción fue disminuida rápidamente. " _¡Me tiene apuntada! ¡Tomo acción evasiva!_ "

" _Evadiendo."_ Cuervo uno informo mientras lanzaba varios misiles hacia el OVNI. Varios lo golpearon, pero la mayoría lo pasaron de largo.

" _¡No puedo quitármelo de encima!"_ Cuervo dos exclamo justo cuando dos misiles alienígenas le pasaron por un lado. Uno le rozo el ala. " _Me dieron, daño mínimo."_

" _Vuelvo para otro disparo,"_ Cuervo uno le informo mientras su caza lanzaba otra volea. Esta vez todos los misiles dieron en el blanco. La satisfacción era clara en su voz. " _Golpe directo."_

El OVNI respondió, revirtiendo su dirección mirando a Cuervo uno, disparando. Claramente sin estar preparado, los misiles dieron de lleno en el cuerpo del avión. " _¡Me dieron!_ " Cuervo uno grito, el pánico filtrándose en su voz. _"¡El daño es extenso!"_.

"Retíralo." El Comandante le ordeno a Bradford.

Bradford asintió y abrió un canal de comunicación en su auricular. "Cuervo uno, _retírese._ Repito, _retírese_ y regrese a la Ciudadela."

" _Entendido."_ Cuervo uno respondió. " _Rompiendo combate._ "

" _Tengo una línea clara hacia el enemigo._ " Cuervo dos les informo. " _Entrando._ "

El caza desato otra volea y cada tiro dio de lleno. El OVNI tembló y comenzó a hundirse _"¡Pierde altitud!"_ , declaro Cuervo dos. " _¿Lo ejecuto?"_

El Comandante asintió hacia Bradford. "Hazlo, no podemos permitirnos dejar que escape. Que apunte a los motores."

"Afirmativo, Cuervo dos," Bradford le ordeno. "Apunte a los motores."

" _Entendido. Abriendo fuego."_

" _Al habla Cuervo tres,"_ una nueva voz los interrumpió. " _Tengo visual del objetivo. ¿Permiso para atacar?"_

"Espere a que Cuervo dos haya finalizado su ataque," Bradford lo instruyo. "Luego, abra fuego a discreción."

" _Copiado."_

"' _¡Le di a los motores!"_ Cuervo grito triunfantemente. _"¡Está cayendo!"_ Y así fue, unos segundos más tarde, el OVNI desapareció completamente de la pantalla holográfica.

El cuarto exploto en aplausos, similar a la última vez que un OVNI fue derribado. "Excelente trabajo Cuervo dos," Bradford la felicito. "Todos los cazas regresen a la Ciudadela. Buen trabajo todos."

"Tome las coordenadas exactas del OVNI derribado," el Comandante lo instruyo. "Preparare un escuadrón."

Bradford asintió apurado. "Así lo hare, Comandante."

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Polígono de práctica_

Esta podía ser una idea terrible.

Pero tenía que hacerlo y Luke estaba bastante seguro de que Myra no sería la que se perdonaría. Y como nadie más lo iba a hacer, esa responsabilidad le caía a él.

Aunque, si era honesto, no podía culparla. Mira era una mujer intimidante, así que era natural dudar al acercársele. Especialmente luego de ese incidente.

Aun así, si había aprendido algo de ese "intercambio", era que podía controlarse. Impresionante, considerando como Myra la había insultado. El mismo habría estado tentado de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero probablemente también se hubiera resistido al igual que Mira. Aunque no la hubiera detenido si así hubiera sido, y _ciertamente_ , tampoco la detendría.

Se frenó antes de abrir la puerta hacia el polígono. Este era el único lugar donde podría estar. Se había fijado en todos lados, el área de entrenamiento, Control de Misión, incluso la oficina del Comandante. Si no estaba aquí, se habría vuelto a los barracones o estaría escondiéndose, y no le gustaba la idea de encontrar donde se había escondido.

Por suerte, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Vistiendo el mismo equipo de fuerzas especiales que tenía cuando se marchó y con su capucha alzada, Mira estaba frente a un grupo de blancos, metódicamente disparándoles a cada uno.

Luke se detuvo antes de acercarse, y solo observo. Había una mezcla de blancos circulares estándares y varios muñecos de los sectoides. Ambos estaban puestos a una distancia variable, y a medida que observaba, notaba como Mira solo les disparaba a los que estaban a un rango medio o lejano.

Algo que tendía a verse mucho a esas distancias era que la gente tenía la tendencia de tratar a cada arma como un francotirador. Disparaban _un_ disparo, y _solo_ uno, hacia el blanco y repetían. No importaba si era una pistola o un arma automática, las trataban casi igual. En Alemania, lo entendía, ya que los civiles no estaban entrenados propiamente para usar sus armas. Pero había visto lo mismo en una perturbadora cantidad de soldados entrenados. ¿No se daban cuenta que un arma automática no era lo mismo que un francotirador y no estaban diseñadas para disparar como tal?

Bueno, al menos Mira no tenía ese problema. Era el equivalente humano a una torreta automática. Apuntaba a un objetivo, disparaba una corta y concentrada ráfaga, se concentraba en el próximo objetivo, y repetía. Gracias a su experiencia con armas de fuego, podía apreciar la dificultad, y admirar como mantenía su puntería.

Tampoco tomaba disparos obvios. Obvio, siempre disparaba al centro para los blancos circulares, pero disparaba ráfagas con precisión de cirujana a los muñecos. Mayormente en la cabeza y el pecho, pero varias veces también a las piernas y brazos. Uno de los brazos de un muñeco había sido arrancado totalmente por esas ráfagas repetidas.

De repente, se detuvo y bajo su rifle. Un buen momento para anunciar su presencia, igual que cualquier otro. Tomo firmemente su subfusil, y se acercó. "¿Te importa si me uno?" Le pregunto lo más casualmente que puso. Su cabeza se giró hacia el ante el sonido de su voz.

No estaba seguro si la prefería con la capucha puesta. No podía notar como se sentía con la capucha haciendo sobra y ella siempre tenía la ventaja en eso al hablar con otras personas. Aun así, recordando su horriblemente mutilada cara, quizá sea mejor así. No le _gustaba_ pensar que era una persona superficial a quien solo le importaba como se veía una persona. Pero aun así… ¿Podían culparlo por _no_ querer ver a alguien a quien literalmente le habían quitado la piel de su cara?

Al menos Mira no parecía _muy_ enojada, al menos juzgando por su tono. "No soy dueña de este polígono. Dispara si lo deseas."

Sin ninguna otra palabra, volvió a apuntar a sus blancos. Así que o estaba evitando hablar con él, o simplemente no le importaba. Bueno, podría practicar un poco. Alzo su subfusil y apunto a uno de los muñecos.

Disparo una corta ráfaga que duro un poco mucho para su gusto. Frunció el ceño. El retroceso del primer disparo siempre lo sorprendía, tenía que trabajar en mejorar eso. Al menos algunas de sus balas dieron en el objetivo, pero no la mayoría.

Ahora mejor preparado, estabilizo su arma y soltó otra ráfaga. Esta vez, la mayoría de sus disparos dieron en blanco. Sonrió, nada mal. Normalmente le tomaba unos tres o cuatro intentos antes de acertar la mayoría de sus balas a donde apuntaba. Bueno, ese era el maniquí más cercano, hora de moverse hacia el de rango medio. Esta vez apunto al pecho, y varias ráfagas más tarde, daban a donde apuntaba.

Los minutos pasaron y entro en un estado de concentración no tan distinto a cuando salía en sus expediciones de caza. Su respiración se tornó metódica, tan concentrado estaba en darle a donde apuntaba que la razón original por la que estaba allí se desvaneció hacia un segundo plano en su mente. No supo por cuanto duro este trance, pero por la razón que sea, de pronto noto que era el único disparando.

Miro hacia Mira, que lo miraba silenciosamente, su rifle sostenido en una posición relajada. Inclino su cabeza mientras la observaba. "No tienes mala puntería. Pensé que no tenías entrenamiento militar previo."

El bajo su arma también y activo el seguro. "Porque así es. Nunca fui un soldado hasta ahora."

Mira sacudió la cabeza. "Has entrenado en algún lugar antes. Los civiles no tienen puntería como la tuya sin práctica."

"Tuve como hobby la caza después de retirarme," Luke le explico girándose hacia ella. "Supongo que es de ahí donde saque mi "entrenamiento", por así decirlo."

"Ah," respondió, sin sonar muy sorprendida. "Eso lo explica. Un hobby extraño para un atleta olímpico."

Se encogió de hombros. "No veo porque. Además, a mi esposa le gustaba cuando traía mis cazas a casa. Por alguna razón, le parecía romántico."

Podía jugar que sonó divertida, pero era imposible darse cuenta por su tono inexpresivo. "Me parece bastante claro para mí. Supongo que espera tu regreso con ansias."

Una ola de tristeza cayó sobre él. No era su culpa. No le había contado a muchos sobre su muerte o algo así, así que tenía sentido que ella no supiera.

Aun así, no era bonito ser recordado que ya no estaba. "Lamento decir que no. Está muerta."

"Oh," Mira sonó genuinamente sorprendida y arrepentida. "Mis disculpas. No sabía. Te doy mis condolencias."

"Te agradezco." Le respondió automáticamente.

Ella lo observo aún más. Lo desconcertaba, había logrado notar por un breve momento sus ojos bajo la capucha. Era como estar bajo un microscopio con la capacidad de matarte. No podía saber que iba a hacer, y eso lo molestaba más de lo que quería admitirlo.

"¿Por qué viniste aquí?" Le pregunto lentamente. "Porque a pesar de lo que paso, no creo que hayas venido a practicar tu puntería. ¿O me observaste por unos minutos porque te parecía divertido?"

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda mientras luchaba por no ruborizarse por la vergüenza. "¿Lo notaste?"

"Escuche como la puerta se abría. No fue difícil pensar en lo que hacías."

"Ah," dijo, lamentándose. "Perdón, no quería incomodarte."

"No te preocupes, te aseguro que estuve en situaciones mucho peores. Solo responde a mi pregunta."

Tomo un suspiro. "Para disculparme… por lo que paso en los barracones. No te merecías eso, sin importar con lo que ella pensaba de tu opinión."

Mira se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos. Luke espero temerosamente. "Mientras aprecio tu disculpa," finalmente respondió. "No tienes nada por lo que disculparte. No fuiste tú quien dijo algo. De hecho, tu intentaste… calmar… la situación."

Bueno, eso no fue tan malo. "Solo pienso que deberías saberlo," clarifico. "Estoy seguro de que no lo decía de en serio. No es una mala persona."

"Discrepo," Mira respondió planamente. "La gente comúnmente dice lo que siente en estados de emoción como ese. Eso no la hace una mala persona, claro. Pero es una mujer idealista e ingenua quien tiene poco entendimiento del concepto de la guerra o cómo funciona el mundo."

Luke frunció el ceño, sin estar seguro del todo de cómo podría responder. "¿Puede asumir algo así sin conocerla un poco mejor?"

Mira lo evaluó, la luz iluminando parte de su cara. "Respeto que hayas venido a hablar conmigo sobre esto, así que te diré la verdad. La mayoría de las personas son cargas en las que no se puede confiar. La gente está inclinada a formar conexiones con otros y eso los hace inestables en el campo de batalla. Muchas veces una persona pondrá a su amigo antes del escuadrón o la misión en sí. Sinceramente dudo mucho que Myra sea una persona en la que confiar si lo peor sucede."

El presentimiento y la aceptación silenciosa de que eso también aplicaba para él le dolieron y lucho por no responder de igual forma. "Supongo que eso no se aplica para ti." Respondió, finalmente.

"Asumo que todo el mundo es poco confiable hasta que demuestren lo contrario," respondió neutralmente. "Pero si, no se aplica en mi por la simple razón de que puedo mantenerme sin conexión y objetiva."

El problema era que, le creía. Si había una persona en la que podía confiar para mantenerse concentrada, era ella. "Quizás," estuvo de acuerdo con ella tentativamente. "Pero no estoy seguro de que formar conexiones con otros signifique que no se puede ser objetivo."

"Pero, ¿podemos tomar esa posibilidad?" Le pregunto. "Esto es una guerra por la sobrevivencia de nuestra especie. No podemos permitir los errores, ni deben ser alentados. Te guste o no, las relaciones son una debilidad y no podemos permitirnos ninguna de esas."

Se colgó el subfusil sobre su hombro. "¿Qué solución propones entonces?"

"No lo sé," le respondió lentamente. "Lamentablemente, no puedes controlar la naturaleza humana. Todo lo que puedo hacer es observar y preparar."

"Es una vista… bastante solitaria," comento.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Pero necesaria, y por el bien de todos. Escuchaste lo que dije, lo que me paso. No me quiero volver a sentir así. Si tengo que remover toda interacción superflua humana, que así sea. Sé cuál es mi rol, y lo cumpliré lo mejor que pueda."

Entendía su razonamiento, incluso si estaba en desacuerdo con él. Quizá podría cambiar su forma de pensar eventualmente, pero por ahora, ella mantendría su creencia y él tendría que respetarla. Asintió levemente. "Entiendo."

"No del todo," reparo ella. "Y espero que nunca lo hagas."

Luke se movió hacia la puerta. "Bueno, aun así, no tienes por qué recluirte para siempre. Quizá deberías descansar."

"Tu preocupación es apreciada, pero innecesaria," lo negó. "Volveré cuando-"Se detuvo y escucho. Luke podía oír un leve sonido de algo vibrando. Ah, sabía lo que estaba pasando. Mira miro hacia su muñeca. "Algo sucedió. Me van a desplegar," sin mirarlo, marcho hacia la puerta. "Adiós, Especialista Warner. Hablare con usted en otro momento." Y con eso, se marchó, dejándolo solo.

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Barracones_

Shawn no podía creerlo.

Una vez que había decidido ser productivo, algo interesante había pasado. No era que la productividad fuera _totalmente_ extraña para él, pero había pospuesto su sesión de fitness para ver a Mira y Myra discutir mientras las observaba desde lejos con pochoclo y el ocasional comentario sarcástico.

Bueno, ahora tenía que recuperarse y estaba algo sorprendido de cuanto Myra había metido la pata. "¿De en serio?" Le pregunto incrédulamente. "" ¿ _Acaso es una cosa israelita?"_ " La imito. "¿En qué universo pensaste que eso era una buena idea?"

Parecía que le habían contado varias versiones de esto a ella y parecía estar cansándose de eso. Frunció el ceño, molesta. "Si, entiendo. La cague. Todos pueden dejar de decírmelo. ¿Ok? ¿Por favor?"

"Lo siento," Shawn se lamentó a medias. "Pero de en serio- No puedo _no_ comentar sobre eso. De _en serio_ , que, ¿Qué esperabas conseguir?"

Myra suspiro. "Era más para romper su irritantemente calma compostura. Y porque era tan… obstinada."

"Obstinada," repetía Shawn. "Ah, y, "romper su calma compostura". Si, a mí también me parece sabio hacer enojar a personas que claramente están experimentadas a en matar a otras mientras duermen. Veo cómo pudiste racionalmente decidir que _este_ era el mejor camino."

La cara de Myra se tensó y sintió como si ella _de enserio_ quisiera darle un cachetazo. "Te perdiste tu llamada como cónsul," rompió su calma. " _Claramente_ sabes cómo hacer que las personas se sientan mejor."

Le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Solo doy mis observaciones. Aunque para ser completamente honesto, no sé porque simplemente no te golpeo."

Myra suspiro. "Objetivamente, probablemente supo que no ayudaría a la situación. Pero, realísticamente, no tengo idea. No es como si no me lo mereciera."

Shawn se tornó más serio. Descansando sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa en la que se sentaban, la miro a los ojos. "Bueno, claramente lamentas lo que paso. Eso es bueno. ¿Queras un consejo?"

"La verdad que no."

"Bueno, vas a tenerlo igual así el resto de nosotros no tienen que tratar con la tensión por un par de semanas. Solo discúlpate. Parece una mujer práctica, probablemente cabeceara estoicamente y lo olvidara. Luego puedes volver a tus discusiones políticas con una consciencia limpia."

Myra lo fulmino con la mirada. ""Discusiones políticas" ", Repetía incrédulamente. "¿Eso es todo lo que esto es para ti? Literalmente estaba alabando a un _criminal de guerra_. Eso es un poco más que una "discusión política" para mí."

Shawn se encogió de hombros. "Como sea. Puedes debatir sobre quien estaba éticamente más justificado para matar gente durante una guerra que paso hace casi una década. Realmente ya no me importa. Eso termino, y paso. Prefiero vivir en el presente y mirar hacia adelante. Honestamente, para este momento, es una discusión política. Diablos, es un desacuerdo _ideológico_ ahora."

Myra lo evaluó, pareciendo insegura de que pensar. "Algunas veces deseo poder hacer eso. Pero no puedo olvidar tan fácilmente."

Shawn agito su mano, quitándole importancia. "Me parece bien. No te juzgo por tus opiniones. Pero mi punto aún sigue ahí. Solo discúlpate y actúa como una adulta, de otra forma, la gente va a empezar a ponerse de su lado. Y se ve mal cuando alguien decide hacerlo por ti."

Ella frunció el ceño. "Nadie se está disculpando por mí."

Shawn bufo por la nariz. "Dile eso al bueno del Sr. Warner. Me lo cruce mientras volvía aquí y me pregunto si había visto a Mira. Cuando le pregunte porque me dijo que necesitaba "disculparse." Junto a otras palabras elegidas para la situación."

Myra gruño y descanso su frente sobre su palma. "Muy bien," declaro, resignada. "Cuéntame que dijo. Sé que quieres hacerlo."

Shawn sonrió. No tendría que divertirse tanto con esto. "¿Segura? No es muy halagador."

Le lanzo fuego por los ojos con su mirada, sus ojos esmeralda brillando con irritación. "Solo dilo."

"Ok," continuo. "Cuando le pedí que me lo aclarara, respondió algo como "Para pedir perdón por como Myra actuó como una idiota racista." Luego le pregunte porque no te estabas disculpando _tú_ y respondió, "Basado en lo que se dijeron, dudo mucho de que ella lo vaya a hacer por sí misma. Alguien tiene que arreglar esto, y claramente no va a ser ella." Déjame decirte, se veía supremamente irritado."

Myra suspiro. "Genial, Ahora tengo dos personas enojadas conmigo."

"No te tengas tanta lastima," Shawn la castigo. "Temes una solución muy fácil aquí mismo. Solo tómala, y termina con esto."

Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño. "No estoy segura de que la vaya a aceptar. No escuchaste como termino."

"Bueno, podes contarme," le respondió Shawn. "Pero si así es, es su culpa, y nadie te va a culpar por intentarlo. Rechazar la disculpa solo la hará verse como una niña inmadura."

"Hablas mucho en términos extremos," noto Myra. "De alguna forma, dudo que la gente piense _justo_ de esa manera."

Shawn se encogió de hombros. "Quizás. De todas formas, ¿Cómo termino?"

Bueno," continuo Myra. "Entonces, ella-"

Fue interrumpida por el sonido de vibración. Shawn miro hacia abajo para ver su muñequera sacudiéndose. Claro, justo cuando llegaba al final. Miro a Myra y se quejó. "Lo siento, el deber me llama. Lo terminamos cuando vuelva."

Ella sintió. "Muy bien. Buena suerte, y ten cuidado."

Con eso, se preparó, y tomando su escopeta, marcho hacia el hangar.

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Hangar_

Cinto minutos después, entraba corriendo al hangar. Por lo menos no era el último, pero estaba cerca. Había cuatro otros soldados listos y esperando. Reconoció a Carma Hoyle y a Román Mendoza. Al tercero nunca lo había visto antes. Asumió que era uno de los nuevos soldados, y era fácilmente el más alto de todos.

Los tres estaban conversando entre si mientras Mira se mantenía a un lado. Oh, hermoso. Al menos el incidente había sido reciente así que probablemente no saldría en la conversación ni crearía mucha tensión. No es como si alguien con medio cerebro pensaría que sería una buena idea _hablar_ sobre algo que no fuera la misión con Mira.

Bueno, se la veía igual de estoica que siempre, aunque era difícil darse cuenta cuando su cara estaba escondida detrás de su casco. Su armadura también había cambiado, ahora era un color gris cenizo con un tipo de emblema en la hombrera derecha. Era un diamante con líneas simétricas que lo atravesaban desde abajo. Como una explosión simétrica y amable.

Ah, sabía que era. Él tenía uno parecido en su hombrera. Describía su especialización, lo que significaba que probablemente la habían ascendido recientemente. Juzgando por su nuevo equipamiento, no era difícil adivinar a que. El lanza cohetes que colgaba de su armadura casi superaba en altura a la menuda mujer.

Sonrió ante ello. Seria tranquilizador tener una especialista de explosivos en el escuadrón. Los explosivos abrían camino a tantas nuevas oportunidades. Bueno, no había duda de quién sería el supervisor del escuadrón en esta misión. Se le acerco y asintió con respeto. "Supervisora," la saludo. "¿Cuál es la misión?"

Su cabeza se giró hacia el al escuchar su voz. "Especialista Cage," respondió neutralmente. "Me notificaron que han derribado a un OVNI. Vamos a limpiar el área. Los detalles aún se desconocen."

 _Esas_ noticias eran excelentes. "¿Han derribado otro?" repitió, el entusiasmo obvio en su voz. "¡Eso es genial!"

Ella asintió levemente. "Es alentador. Pero espero que los alienígenas van a estar preparados en este."

Ah, Mira. Claro que tendría que arruinarle la emoción con sus verdades incomodas. Le dio un suspiro dramático. "Solo déjame disfrutar algunas _buenas_ noticias antes de destruirlas."

"Ese no es mi trabajo," declaro planamente. "Tengo que mantenerte vivo y entretener tus asunciones va en contra de ese objetivo."

Wow. Ok, sí que estaba tensa. Mejor mantenerlo en mente. Suspiro para su interior, esto iba a ser divertido. Aun así, inclino su cabeza con respeto. "Claro, Supervisora."

La puerta silbo detrás de él y una mujer completamente equipada con armadura y su piloto entro. No reconoció a la mujer, probablemente otra recluta nueva, pero sabía que había visto al piloto antes. ¿Cómo era su nombre? No era como si importara _mucho_ , recordaba su designación, "Big Sky".

Mira camino hacia su piloto. "Piloto Olgard, estamos listos para partir cuando lo esté usted."

Olgard asintió y se colocó su casco de aviación. "Entonces vamos. El Comandante no quiere que se escape ningún alíen."

Mira asintió y marcho hacia el trio que aún seguían hablando entre ellos. "¡Carguen!" Ordeno, con Shawn y la mujer detrás de ella. "Nos marchamos."

Inmediatamente dejaron de charlas y la saludaron. "¡Si, Supervisora!" le respondieron al unísono. De forma vagamente organizada, abordaron al Skyranger."

* * *

 _Skyranger, en camino al OVNI caído_

Casi como por suerte, se encontró sentado entre los dos soldados nuevos. Bueno, era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para averiguar quiénes eran. Ambos vestían armadura marrón, así que eran esencialmente reclutas en XCOM. Aunque eso no los excluía de cualquier experiencia previa. Hasta donde el sabia, Luke era el único que no tenía _algún_ tipo de entrenamiento formal.

"Ok," comenzó. "Generalmente pienso que es una mala idea luchar contra alienígenas con completos extraños y estoy seguro de que nunca los vi a ninguno de ustedes antes," le extendió una mano al hombre sentado a su derecha. "Shawn Cage, ex miembro de la armada francesa."

El hombre tomo su mano en un fuerte saludo. "Afif Lim, Miembro de la unidad de fuerzas especiales "Flecha" de la armada de liberación del pueblo."

Interesante. Eso lo hace una de los dos hombres chinos en todo XCOM, siempre y cuando Zhang se quede. Pero viendo como todavía estaba aquí, Shawn supuso que Zhang había llegado a algún trato con el Comandante. Raro que China este enviando gente _ahora_. ¿Quizá tenían un proceso de evaluación más estricto? Como sea, estaba feliz de que estén contribuyendo, de una forma u otra.

Asintió. "Un placer conocerte." Se giró hacia la mujer a su izquierda. No era una idiota, y previno la pregunta.

"Carmelita Alba," le respondió en una suave y levemente acentuada voz. "Batallón Especial 707 de la República de Corea."

El día estaba lleno de sorpresa. Asumió que "Carmelita Alba" no era su _verdadero_ nombre ya que no sonaba coreano ni de cerca. Pero si era del Batallón 707, probablemente sea la persona más mortífera de todo el grupo. Había escuchado historias sobre ellos y se los consideraba como los soldados más peligrosos el mundo.

Bueno… miro de reojo a Mira.

 _Casi_ la más mortífera.

Mira inclino su cabeza hacia ellos. "Bienvenidos a XCOM."

"¿De dónde eres?" Pregunta Carmelita. "Me fascina cuantos países distintos hay aquí."

"Aún más fascinante es lo bien que nos llevamos todos." Shawn murmuro animado.

Afif se giró hacia el con una leve sonrisa. "Lo dices como si fuera… ¿algo malo?" Pregunto, sonando totalmente serio.

Román se rio entre dientes. "Hay algo que me olvide de mencionar, Lim. Shawn es un idiota, así que no lo tomes muy en serio."

Shawn respondió con una carcajada. "Cierra la boca, Mendoza."

Afif sacudió la cabeza. "Me tomara algo de tiempo acostumbrarme a esto."

"Para responder tu pregunta," Mira interrumpió, su voz cortando el aire. "Fui parte del Mossad Kidon."

Sep, definitivamente la más mortífera en el grupo. Esa rama de la Inteligencia israelí en particular era tan secreta que muchos cuestionaban su existencia. Con la limitada información que había sobre los supuestos Kidon, se suponía que era una rama devota al asesinato y la captura de grandes terroristas. Con el terrorismo virtualmente eliminado, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que hace el Kidon ahora.

"Ah," respondió Carmelita, inclinando su cabeza luego. "Es un honor conocerte. Tu gente es muy respetada entre nosotros."

"El sentimiento es mutuo," respondió Mira. "Observamos sus operaciones con gran interés. Respetamos lo que tu gente trata de alcanzar."

Eso sonó increíblemente horripilante, pero aparentemente Carmelita lo considero como un cumplido, juzgando por cómo se enderezo ante ese comentario. Aunque Afif miraba a Mira con algo de temor, a Shawn le tomo un par de segundos darse cuenta porque. Una vez que recordó, dejo escapar una mueca incomoda.

Mucho cambio luego de la Guerra contra el Terror, pero una cosa que _no_ había cambiado era la continua hostilidad entre las Coreas. Aunque, Corea del Norte había estado relativamente tranquila la última década, y con buena razón. _El Comandante_ quizás esté muerto, pero no tenía duda alguna de que Corea del Norte temía que otra figura como tal se alzara en su puesto. Su posición en el mundo ya era precaria, y abrir hostilidades contra _cualquier_ país probablemente los llevaría a sufrir sanciones de la ONU, o quizá hasta la guerra.

Entonces, una guerra secreta constante y aparentemente sin fin ocurría en las Coreas. Teóricamente, Sur corea tenía el apoyo de varias grandes naciones, incluyendo los Estados Unidos e Inglaterra. Aunque en la práctica, todos sabían que estos países no harían nada si Norcorea decidía atacar, especialmente si mantenían el apoyo de China. Un hecho que Sur corea entendía bien.

Por lo que recordaba sobre el apoyo de China, era una alianza que los beneficiaba más a ellos que a Norcorea. No tenía duda alguna de que si Norcorea había hecho algo estúpido, China rompería su alianza y se lavarían las manos del incidente. Claro que esto era algo que Norcorea sabía muy bien, aunque si podían justificarse lo suficientemente bien o manipular a Sur corea para que ataquen primeros, _quizá_ mantengan el apoyo de China.

Pero esencialmente, ambos países estaban solos en su lucha y lo sabían. Y hasta que una guerra se declare, esa guerra oculta entre las dos naciones continuaría indefinidamente. Volviendo al presente, supuso que la leve de aprobación hacia Sur corea de Mira ofendía bastante a Afif, quien probablemente mantenía la visión de sus superiores de que Norcorea era un aliado.

Le gustaría creer que Mira lo dijo como un cumplido genuino hacia Carmelita, pero sabiendo que esta era una mujer que juraba lealtad a un grupo israelita de asesinatos políticos y que estaba más informada de la situación de Sur corea que la mayoría… bueno, dudaba de que haya elegido sus palabras accidentalmente.

Hubo silencio en el Skyranger por unos minutos. Luego, todos se enderezaron hasta que la voz del Comandante les llego desde sus cascos.

" _Al habla el Comandante al equipo Delfín. Hemos localizado el lugar de caída del OVNI que ha sido derribado. Ha caído cerca de la costa, en las playas. Big Sky los depositara en la playa y podrán proceder al sitio desde allí._ "

"¿Qué enemigos podemos esperar?" Mira pregunto.

" _Basados en el anterior OVNI, el análisis de XCOM estima varios sectoides, que creemos actúan como sus pilotos, varios drones, probablemente usados para reparaciones; y sospechamos que un Forastero este abordo. Noten que somos incapaces de confirmar esto, tendrán que ajustar sus tácticas de acuerdo a eso_."

"Copiado, Comandante. ¿Alguna orden una vez que toquemos suelo?"

" _Aseguren el sitio y eliminen a todo alíen presente. Tengan cuidado con cualquier mecanismo de seguridad que los alienígenas puedan tener. Este OVNI es más grande que el anterior, si sigue la lógica, tendría sentido de que sus sistemas fueran más sofisticados y este mas ocupado. Eviten dañar la nave si es posible, nuestras divisiones de ingeniería y ciencia apreciarían más componentes. Pero no arriesguen sus vidas por ese equipamiento. ¿Entendido?"_

"Si, Comandante," respondió Mira." Le notificaremos una vez que toquemos suelo."

" _Buena suerte, Equipo Delfín. Comando de Ciudadela, fuera."_

Carma suspiro. "Siempre quise pasar un fin de semana en la playa. Que suerte la mía, cuando lo voy a hacer, también estoy asaltando un OVNI."

Román le dio unas leves palmadas en la espalda. "Tranquila, tranquila. Una vez que echemos a los alienígenas de nuestro planetas, todos seremos héroes y podrás retirarte y comprarte una bonita casa en la playa."

Ella esbozo una risa. "Esperemos que vivamos para ver eso."

"Hey," protesto Shawn. "Creo que nos está yendo bastante bien. Hemos detenido varias abducciones y hemos derribado dos OVNIs. A este ritmo, estaremos echando a los aliens de nuestro planeta para el fin del año."

"Calma tus expectativas," Mira interrumpió planamente. "La única razón por la que nos va tan bien es porque los alienígenas están conteniéndose. Esta guerra apenas empieza."

"Entendido, señorita aguafiestas." Shawn bromeo y varios de los soldados se rieron.

" _Big Sky a Equipo Delfín. Estamos a dos minutos de la zona de aterrizaje, no puedo aterrizar, prepárense para las cuerdas."_

Shawn sonrió. Tenía suerte de no temerle a las alturas, de otra forma estaría en problemas. Por suerte encontraba a esas caídas repentinas y las acrobacias peligrosas emocionantes y era un fanático de los parques de diversión. Probó el enganche de su armadura y parecía estar bien.

"Copiado, Big Sky." Confirmo Mira.

Shawn sintió al Skyranger hundir y sacudirse mientras perdían altitud. Mira se mantuvo de pie. "Prepárense para desplegar," ordeno mientras tomaba su rifle. Con el familiar sonido del chasquido y el silbido, cada uno preparo su arma, Shawn se les unió y preparo su escopeta.

"Bloqueen sus comunicadores," ordeno Mira una vez que estaban listos. Así lo hizo y casi perdió el balance por completo cuando el Skyranger se detuvo de golpe. La rampa se abrió con un silbido y las sogas cayeron desde la cola de la nave.

"¡Desplieguen!" Mira grito y cargo contra la rampa, sin molestarse en engancharse. Carmelita la siguió. Por más impresionado que estuviese, no estaba _tan_ confiado en su habilidad para hacer un despliegue como ese. El resto tomaron el camino seguro y usaron sus ganchos.

Bufo antes de bajar. Esa sería una forma muy vergonzosa de morir.

* * *

"Supervisora de Escuadrón Vauner al habla con Comando de Ciudadela. Tocamos suelo. ¿Permiso para proceder?"

" _Permiso concedido, Supervisora Vauner. Buena suerte."_

Cubiertos por la oscuridad, caminaron por la playa. La húmeda arena pegándoseles a sus botas y armadura, mientras una suave llovizna nublaba su armadura. El viento los envolvía, lanzando arena sobre ellos que oscurecía su visión.

"¿Acaso el Comandante olvido mencionar que había un huracán o algo?" Shawn pregunto mirando hacia el nublado cielo nocturno. "Porque hubiera estado bueno saberlo."

"Las tormentas como estas no son poco comunes," respondió Román. "Especialmente en las playas. Personalmente, me gusta este clima."

"¡A mí también!" Se defendió Shawn. "Pero no ahora."

"Piénsalo así," Carmelita interrumpió con su suave voz. "Imagina lo difícil que va a ser para los alienígenas."

"Buen punto," Carma asintió. "Con suerte-"

Mira alzo un puño y se congelaron. Puso una rodilla en el suelo y el resto la imitaron. "Luces." Declaro tranquilamente. Shawn miro más adelante y vio un raro brillo en la distancia. Incluso entre la arena y la ligera lluvia, no se veía natural.

"¿Cómo nos acercamos?" Carmelita pregunto mientras se acercaba a Mira.

"Estoy pensando." Mira declaro neutralmente. "No es ideal. El OVNI cayó sobre la playa y no va a haber mucha cobertura. Un asalto frontal seria suicidio."

"¿Podríamos movernos a través del agua?" Shawn pregunto.

Mira lo miro. Casi parecía sorprendida. "Posiblemente. Los trajes podrían funcionar por un tiempo limitado," presiono un botón en su casco. "Comando de Ciudadela, necesito un análisis del equipamiento. ¿Los trajes pueden soportar un asalto anfibio?"

" _Al habla Ingeniero en Jefe Shen,"_ Una voz más vieja respondió luego de un minuto. " _Los trajes no fueron diseñados para ese tipo de uso. Aunque, fueron diseñados para soportar climas extremos, incluyendo tormentas del nivel de un huracán. No debería tener problemas, pero me temo de que no estoy seguro."_

"Copiado," Mira le dijo. "Gracias por la información. Supervisora del Escuadrón Vauner, fuera."

"No deberíamos arriesgar a todos," Afif interrumpió. "Si los trajes no funcionan, estaremos muertos todos."

"Sin mencionar las armas." Shawn recordó de pronto. "Estoy bastante seguro de que no funcionan bajo el agua."

"Maldición," Mira se quejó. "Tienes razón, no podemos arriesgarnos así."

"No es necesario," Román le recordó. "Solo no las podes sumergir."

"Ok," con su dedo, Mira dibujo un circulo en la arena. "El OVNI está aquí," dibujo una línea desde este y añadió unas líneas en un lado de la línea. Shawn asumió que eso marcaba la división entre la playa y el océano. Añadió seis X bastante alejadas del OVNI dibujado. "Este es el plan," comenzó a explicar y dibujo dos líneas desde dos de las X hacia el océano. "Shawn y Carmelita irán a través del agua hacia el OVNI. Vayan todo lo profundo que puedan pero no se sumerjan a menos que sea del todo necesario."

Shawn miro a Carmelita y ella asintió. Incluso si técnicamente el la superaba en rango, sabia cuando ceder. Tenía un leve presentimiento de que ella era mejor que el en esto. "Entendido." Le dijo a Mira.

Mira asintió y dibujó otras líneas hacia la izquierda y hacia el OVNI que frenaron enfrente de este. "Llevare al resto alrededor del OVNI. Debería haber suficiente cobertura para poder acercarnos sin que nos vean. Una vez que estemos posicionados, daré la orden para atacar. No se muevan si no les doy la orden. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Entendido, Supervisora!" Le respondieron.

Mira lo miro. "Márchense y esperen mi orden." Luego de eso, comenzó a moverse y todos menos Carmelita la siguieron. Ambos caminaron hacia el océano. Él se detuvo justo antes de donde golpeaban las olas, pero Carmelita entro sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella se giró para mirarlo. "¿Vienes?"

"Si," le respondió y camino hacia el agua, inmediatamente chasqueando sus dientes. _Claro_ que el agua estaba congelada, incluso con la armadura. Carmelita continuaba en frente de él, con el agua llegándole hasta la cintura. "Asumo que nunca hiciste esto antes." Le pregunto mientras se hundía mas."

"Nop," admitió libremente mientras continuaba. "Así que solo te voy a seguir, si te parece bien."

Se rio divertidamente. "Muy bien, no te preocupes. No esta tan mal como parece."

Se encogió de hombros mientras alzaba su escopeta por sobre su cabeza. "Si tú lo dices."

Ahora con el agua por el cuello, le costaba mucho más moverse. Siendo más alto que Carmelita, estaba un poco más profundo. Pero incluso ella se movía lentamente. "Espero que esta cosa no esté muy lejos." Murmuro.

"Concéntrate en mantenerte de pie," le respondió ella. "En este tipo de clima, te puede llevar muy fácilmente."

"Entendido." Asintió.

Se movieron durante lo que estimo fueron unos cinco minutos. _Ahora_ lo podía ver. Una columna de humo se alzaba desde varios fuegos internos, y por lo menos un cuarto de ello estaba sumergido en el agua, pero era indiscutiblemente su OVNI.

"Mira," Shawn le informo. "Tenemos el OVNI a la vista."

" _Copiado, Shawn."_ Le respondió _. "Entrando en posición."_

Tomo un vistazo más cercano. Varios drones volaban sobre la nave hundida, probablemente intentando repararla. Tres sectoides marchaban alrededor, aunque no podía saber si los estaban dirigiendo o estaban de guardias.

"Veo unos sectoides y drones," continuo Shawn. "No puedo ver nada más."

" _Copiado, veo lo mismo. ¿Cómo van?"_

"Uh," dudo. "Bastante lejos todavía. ¿Qué tan cerca _deberíamos_ estar?"

" _Al lado del OVNI sería ideal, pero-¡esperen!"_

"Vienen mas." Carmelita cabeceo hacia el OVNI. Vio mientras continuaban avanzando. Tres de los dobles humanos salieron del OVNI, seguidos por… frunció el ceño, sin estar seguro de si estaba viendo bien.

¿Dos pulpos gigantes… mecánicos… y voladores?

"¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?" Le pregunto a Carmelita, deseando estar alucinando.

"¿Pulpos gigantes que vuelan? Si," le susurro. "Mantén posición por ahora." Se detuvieron y las olas chocaron contra su casco. Uno de los dobles apunto hacia la playa y Shawn lo imagino dando órdenes. Los pulpos mecánicos brillaron con una luz purpura y… ¿desaparecieron?

"Oh, eso no es bueno," Shawn suspiro. "¡Mira! ¿Viste eso?"

" _Lo vi. Prepárense y tengan cuidado. Esos Hombres Delgados parecen tener mucha puntería."_

Shawn ni siquiera sonrió ante el nombre que Mira les había dado a los dobles humanos.

"Tenemos que movernos hacia aguas menos profundas," Carmelita le dijo. "Pero mantente escondido."

Asintió e intento sin mucho éxito hacer que su corazón deje de golpearle el pecho. No había muchas cosas que lo preocupasen, pero un pulpo mecánico e invisible podía ser una de esas. Se frenaron cuando el agua les llegaba a la cintura, se agacharon y esperaron unos minutos. Carmelita empezó a retroceder hacia aguas más profundas.

"Muy bien," dijo mientras se aferraba a su rifle. "Creo-"

No logro completar la frase antes de que fuera arrastrada bajo el agua.

"¡Woah!" Grito mientras apuntaba frenéticamente hacia el agua con su escopeta. Un segundo más tarde, Carmelita emergió, intentando respirar, cuando unos tentáculos le envolvieron su cuello y brazos.

"¡Me tiene!" Grito luchando contra los apéndices estranguladores. "¡Dispárale!"

Intento apuntar pero fue arrastrada bajo el agua otra vez. Ahora podía verlo. El pulpo mecánico la estaba forzando bajo el agua mientras se sacudía. Por suerte, el agua no era tan profunda que no lo dejara matarlo. Apunto a la cabeza, o eso esperaba.

Abrió fuego con su escopeta y esa _cosa_ la soltó. Carmelita surgió del agua junto al Pulpo. Flotaba unos metros sobre el agua, y una pequeña luz verde comenzó a brillar donde su boca debería estar. Salto hacia un lado justo cuando el has de plasma volaba a su lado.

Esa cosa envolvió sus tentáculos alrededor de la debilitada Carmelita y comenzó a rociarla con un humo oscuro. Los sonidos ahogados de Carmelita mientras el aire se le escapaba lentamente, y el ver como intentaba débilmente quitarse los tentáculos de encima, lo envalentonaron para alzarse contra las golpeadoras olas. Raspando sus dientes, se levantó y apunto con su escopeta. Con un ceño fruncido, volvió a dispararle.

 _Eso_ expulso más humo y se derribó hacia el agua con un silbido y varios chasquidos electrónicos en su interior.

Chapoteo hasta la arrodillada Carmelita, quien se había quitado el casco y estaba respirando pesadamente. "¿¡Hey!?" Le pregunto urgentemente colocando una mano sobre su hombro. "¿Estas bien?"

Se quitó su corto cabello oscuro de sus ojos y cabeceo frenéticamente. "Si, sí, estoy bien."

Claramente no estaba bien. La forma en la que se estaba hiperventilando no era ni saludable ni normal, sin importar lo que ella dijese. "Ok," reparo. "¿Puedes continuar?"

No se veía bien, pero sus ojos color ámbar se llenaron de determinación y su respiración se estabilizo lentamente. "Puedo," dijo mientras volvía a ponerse su casco. "Si, puedo." Repitió.

Podían oír disparos desde la posición de Mira. Miro a Carmelita. "Tenemos que ir hacia allí." Ambos observaron al trio de Hombres Delgados y Sectoides yendo hacia esa dirección.

"De acuerdo," asintió, determinada. Él le indico su rifle.

"¿Aun funcionara?" Le pregunto. Ella lo sacudió y bastante agua cayo de múltiples aberturas.

"Poco probable," declaro disgustada. Lo lanzo a un costado y tomo dos largos cuchillos de hoja serrada de su cinturón. "Me basto con estos."

"¿Segura? Le pregunto dudoso. "Sabes lo que dicen sobre traer un cuchillo a un tiroteo, ¿no?"

La imagino gruñir ante el comentario. Sep, parecía haberse recuperado. "Tú te ocupas de los drones, y yo me ocupare de todo lo que haya en el suelo. Confía en mí, tengo experiencia."

No había tiempo para debatir. Escucho disparos de plasma unirse a la sinfonía de armas automáticas. Cambiando cobertura por velocidad, corrieron hacia el OVNI. Los drones continuaban su trabajo, aparentemente no se preocupaban por el combate.

Cuatro drones. Alineo un disparo y abrió fuego. El dron cayó del cielo, chispeando. El resto lo descubrieron y comenzaron a volar hacia su posición, el enloquecedor rugido de sus motores creciendo. Disparo otra vez, intentando distraerlos, dejando a Carmelita escabullirse hacia el lado del OVNI.

El disparo rozo al dron, pero no lo destruyo. Sus apéndices comenzaron a juntar energía y convinieron en un rayo láser que siseo muy cerca de él. Volvió a dispararle, destruyendo la voladora bola de metal.

"¡Vamos!" Les grito a los dos que quedaban mientras recargaba. Mientras vinieran por él, lo estaba logrando. Sus ataques eran relativamente fácil de esquivar, ya que se los podía ver venir muy fácilmente. El único problema sería que no podía alinear otro disparo ya que ambos estaban disparándole con mayor frecuencia.

" _Atráelos hacia el OVNI."_ Lo instruyo Carmelita. Se arriesgó mirando a su alrededor y frunció el ceño cuando no la vio. Más rayos laser llovieron cerca de él y decidió que no podía preocuparse por eso _ahora_.

"¡Ah!" Uno de los rayos le dio en el brazo y por poco esquivo uno que iba a su cabeza. "¡Entendido!" Le grito, a donde sea que este.

Disparo varios tiros en rápida sucesión, algunos de ellos fueron parcialmente exitosos. Estaba justo en la orilla del OVNI y se arriesgó volviendo hacia el agua, donde era seguro que moriría.

"¡Ahora es un buen momento para que vengas!" Grito mientras otro disparo casi lo decapitaba.

" _Un placer."_ Parpadeo al ver a Carmelita saltar desde el OVNI. De alguna forma había logrado trepar esa cosa y ahora estaba cayendo sobre uno de los drones. El dron no podía sostener el peso de ambos así que lentamente se derribó sobre el suelo. El otro se giró ante la distracción y eso fue todo lo que necesito.

Dos disparos después, el dron cayó del cielo. Miro a Carmelita para verla apuñalar al dron en su "ojo" y girar la hoja, para asegurarse. Retiro el cuchillo del destrozado dron y la coloco en su cinturón otra vez.

"Impresionante." Le comento mientras se le acercaba.

"Gracias," le respondió e indico hacia el equipo de Mira. "Tenemos que ayudarlos."

Asintió. "¡Vamos!" Comenzaron a correr y se frenaron de repente cuando una parte debilitada del OVNI a causa de la caída se abrió de par en par y dos Forasteros salieron de esta, las creaturas cristalinas de color naranja exactamente como Patricia las había descrito.

"Eso no es bueno," Carmelita susurro mientras tomaba uno de sus cuchillos.

Quería reírse, y lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera a punto de entrar en pánico. " _¿Eso no es bueno?"_ Era poco decir. Los Forasteros llevaban rifles de plasma y los evaluaron con sus caras vacías de ojos. Ambos los superaban en tamaño por una cabeza mínimo y probablemente en fuerza bruta también los superarían.

"¿Corremos?" Shawn pregunto, incapaz de evitar que su voz temblara.

"¿A dónde?" Le respondió mientras los Forasteros alzaban sus rifles. "No," dijo casi gruñendo, con el veneno de su voz goteando de cada palabra, desentonando de su típica suave voz. "¡Morimos luchando!" Alcanzo una granada pegada a su cinto y la lanzo hacia el par. Shawn se lanzó hacia la derecha mientras los Forasteros abrían fuego contra ellos.

La granada exploto y vio como los Forasteros no habían podido esquivar la explosión. Uno tenía aberturas en su pecho, piernas, y cabeza y había perdido su rifle. El otro estaba… bueno, ¡Apuntándole a el! Disparo un tiro para distraerlo con su escopeta que forzó al Forastero a abandonar su plan de ejecutarlo. Por ahora.

Carmelita cargo contra el Forastero herido, sus cuchillos perforando las aberturas. Sus golpes no parecían hacer mucho más que enojar al ser aún más. Intento golpearla pero ella fácilmente lo esquivo y le devolvía otros golpes aún más rápidos. El Forastero se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer llover golpes sobre ella. Golpes que evadió mucho más fácil que antes, demostrando su eficiencia en el combate cercano.

Pero no podría seguir así para siempre. Shawn se puso de pie detrás de una medianamente alta piedra y un Forastero comenzó a dispararle. El plasma quemando la arena a su alrededor y se arriesgó echando un vistazo. El Forastero se había cubierto detrás de una pieza de metal que se había caído de la nave y lo tenía suprimido.

Ok, opciones:

Podía intentar dispararle, pero su casco le decía que tenía un quince por ciento de posibilidades de darle, y no valía le pena. No por ahora. Podía cargar contra su posición, pero no la causaba mucha gracia la idea de que pueda morir antes de llegar, ni siquiera sabía si un escopetazo a corta distancia lo mataría. Ni siquiera _granadas_ lo habían debilitado.

O, podría olvidad al Forastero intentando matarlo.

Carmelita aún seguía encerrada en ese combate cercano con el Forastero, pero iba a perder. Las aberturas en su cuerpo se curarían, y pronto estaría enfrentándose a un Forastero completamente funcional. Y una vez que eso pase, era el fin. Cabeceo para sí mismo. _Muy bien, aquí voy._

Salió de su cobertura hacia el Forastero forcejeando con Carmelita. "¡Aléjate!" Le grito, sin siquiera saber a quién le gritaba; al Forastero o a Carmelita. En realidad se podía aplicar a los dos. El Forastero se detuvo en una aparente sorpresa y el aprovecho eso para descargar dos disparos contra él.

Convulsiono y comenzó a desintegrarse, similar a como un pedazo de papel se quema.

" _¡Muerto!"_ Carmelita le grito, mientras se gritaba para ver donde estaba el otro. Fue muy tarde, un haz de plasma impacto contra su hombro izquierdo.

"Oh, ¡Quema!" Se quejó mientras un dolor blanco y ardiente se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Retrocedió, su hombro se sentía como si estuviera disolviéndose. El Forastero bajo la mirada, con su rifle apuntado hacia él, listo para ejecutarlo. Usando el brazo que aún le funcionaba, alzo su escopeta y le disparo, un último tiro.

Forzó al Forastero a moverse con un solo brazo bueno, el retroceso le hizo volar la escopeta de su mano.

" _¡A cubierto!"_ Escucho la orden de Mira. Su mente ya se estaba apagando mientras el plasma se comía su piel. Frunció el ceño, docenas de pensamientos quemando su vagabunda mente. ¿Por qué _?_ Pensaba mientras luchaba por mantener su consciencia. _¿Por qué esta ella aquí? ¿Es esta mi lucha?_

"Uf," se quejó mientras Carmelita lo tacleaba, lanzándolo al suelo, gritando un segundo después. Lamentablemente, lo había tacleado contra el brazo donde le habían disparado. Algo silbo por sobre el área en la que había estado antes y vio como la posición en donde estaba el Forastero exploto con un masivo estruendo.

La mayor parte de la onda explosiva voló sobre él, y comenzó a sucumbir ante una hermosa inconsciencia.

" _¡Big Sky! Necesitamos Evacuación de Emergencia, ¡ya! ¡Tenemos un soldado caído!"_

La voz de Carmelita. Si hubiera podido, sonreiría.

Se sintió aliviado de que ella siga viva.

Hubiera sido una mierda haberse sacrificado por nada.

Todo se tornó oscuro.

* * *

Reporte Post-Acción

Operación: Vendaval Furioso

 _Personal:_

Delfín 1 _Supervisora del Escuadrón)_ : Especialista Mira Vauner

 **Estado:** Activo

 **Bajas Confirmadas:** 3

Delfín 2 – Especialista Shawn Cage

 **Estado:** Gravemente Herido (Estimado: 18 Días)

 **Bajas Confirmadas:** 5

Delfín 3 – Soldado Carma Hoyle

 **Estado:** Active

 **Bajas Confirmadas:** 1

Delfín 4 – Soldado Román Mendoza

 **Estado:** Herido (5 Días)

 **Bajas Confirmadas:** 2

Delfín 5 – Soldado Carmelita Alba

 **Estado:** Active

 **Bajas Confirmadas:** 1

Delfín 6 – Soldado Afif Lim

 **Estado:** Active

 **Bajas Confirmadas:** 1

Director de Misión: El Comandante

Piloto: Jasón Olgard – Designación: "Big Sky"

 _Artefactos Recuperados:_

-3x Cadáveres de Sectoides (Daño Moderado)

-3x Cadáveres de Infiltradores alienígenas (Daño Moderado)

-4x Restos de Dron (Daño Moderado)

-2x Unidad de Sigilo no identificada (Daño Moderado)

-2x Computadoras de Vuelo alienígenas (Dañada)

-2x Computadoras de Vuelo alienígenas

-1x Fuente de Energía Alíen

-24x Fragmentos de armas Alienígenas

-122x Aleaciones Alienígenas (Tomadas del OVNI)

-4x Envases de Sustancia Alíen No Identificada


	15. Capitulo 14:Investigacion e Ingenieria 2

Investigación e Ingeniería II

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Oficina del Comandante_

"¿Algo más que quieras añadir?"

Mira estaba de pie frente a él, sus brazos cruzados en su espalda "Negativo, Comandante. Eso es todo."

El Comandante asintió. "Tu equipo lo hizo bien. A pesar de perder a dos soldados, lograron repeler a una cantidad impresionante de alienígenas."

Mira incline su cabeza. "Le agradezco, Comandante."

El Comandante bajo la mirada hacia su Tablet y con unos toques en la pantalla, hizo aparecer una imagen en la pantalla detrás suyo. "Me gustaría saber que piensa sobre las maquinas camufladas."

Aun con su cara cubierta por su capucha, el Comandante podía verla fruncir el ceño. "Preocupantes. Si los aliens despliegan suficientes, toda amenaza que podríamos presentar seria neutralizada."

Asintió. "Continua."

"Cuando la maquina ataco, estrangulo a Mendoza con sus tentáculos en vez de dispararle. Fue innaturalmente silencioso. Si mi interfaz no hubiera notado sus bajos signos vitales, hubiera muerto. Pero en combate directo, no fue tan difícil derribarlos. El hecho de que Shawn pudo neutralizar al que lo ataco al igual que Carmelita habla volúmenes de su fragilidad."

"Parecen diseñados para atacar unidades alejadas del resto." El Comandante añadió. "Shawn y Carmelita fueron afortunados de que solo los ataco uno."

Mira asintió. "Lo fueron. Me sorprende que hayan sobrevivido."

"Bueno, ganamos algo de información gracias a ello," le informo el Comandante. "Pueden funcionar bajo el agua y tienen una pequeña arma de plasma encerrada en su área craneal." Hizo aparecer el video tomado desde la cámara de Shawn.

Ambos miraron como Carmelita era arrastrada bajo el agua con Shawn intentando frenéticamente salvarla. El Comandante detuvo el video una vez que la maquina le disparo. "La pregunta que _yo_ tengo es, por que no disparan bajo el agua."

"¿Quizá camuflarse interfiere con sus armas?" Mira sugirió.

"Posiblemente," admitió el Comandante. "El equipo de Shen le está echando un vistazo preliminar ahora mismo. Con suerte, obtendrá algo útil de ello. Como replicarla."

"La detección debería ser el primer paso que deberíamos tomar," sugirió ella. "Sospecho que tardaremos un tiempo en replicar sus armas. Mientras tanto, necesitamos una forma para detectarlos _ahora_. De otra forma, soldados van a morir."

El Comandante entrelazo sus dedos. "Estoy al tanto de lo que necesitas en el campo de batalla. No te preocupes, la detección de estas máquinas será puesta antes que la replicación."

Mira parecía satisfecha. "Bien. ¿Necesitaba algo más?"

El Comandante sacudió la cabeza. "No. Eso fue todo," ambos se pusieron de pie y él le dio su saludo. "Bien hecho, Especialista Vauner. Puede marcharse."

En vez del saludo normal, ella imito el suyo. Interesante. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien le había regresado el saludo de su equipo. Con eso, se marchó, dejándolo solo.

Considerando todo lo sucedido, había sido una misión exitosa. A pesar de las heridas de Shawn y Mendoza, los recursos conseguidos del OVNI parecían valer la pena. Los soldados heridos estaban en buenas manos, con Abby finalmente aplicando sus habilidades.

Parecía que los alienígenas estaban empezando a enviar a sus fuerzas más avanzadas contra ellos. No tenía duda de que esas máquinas buscadoras eran solo el comienzo de una invasión acelerada. Los alienígenas todavía mantenían un bajo perfil, pero el sentía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se revelen ante el mundo.

Esperaba que XCOM esté lista para entonces.

Vahlen le había dicho que los resultados del estudio de los fragmentos de las armas alienígenas parecían positivos y esperaba tener algunos resultados ese día. Entonces tendría la próxima gran decisión. Tenían un gran almacenamiento de aleaciones alienígenas sin forma de usarla. Probablemente sería una buena idea comenzar a estudiarlas lo más pronto posible, especialmente para sus soldados.

La fundición había sido terminada y tendría que hablar con Shen sobre los proyectos en respecto a esta área. Todas las cavernas del primer piso habían sido limpiadas y estaban listas para ser construidas. Lo que iban a construir sería algo que tendría que discutirlo con el Consejo Interno. Tendría que reunirlos hoy o mañana.

" _Comandante al Laboratorio de Investigación. Comandante al Laboratorio de Investigación."_

Se puso de pie y abrió un canal de voz con Bradford. "Dile a Vahlen que voy de camino."

" _Entendido, Comandante."_

Tomo su Tablet y comenzó su camino hacia los laboratorios. Estaba interesado en ver que había descubierto Vahlen."

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Laboratorios de Investigación_

Había un sentimiento de entusiasmo y celebración que atravesaba todo el sector. Raro, viniendo de gente tan reservada, siendo los científicos en general personas serias y concentradas. No es que él no lo fuera. Así que verlos a su alrededor relajándose sonrientes y riéndose fue extraño.

Vahlen no estaba entre estos. Como era costumbre, estaba inclinada mirando a través de un microscopio observando algún tipo de sustancia verde. Dudo antes de acercarse, no queriendo perturbar su trabajo. Incluso si a ella no le molestaría, no le gustaba interrumpir a la gente innecesariamente, y lo que sea que Vahlen y su equipo hayan descubierto podía esperar unos minutos.

Se dirigió hacia el área de almacenamiento frio y retiro uno de los contenedores. Con un silbido y una expulsión de niebla, el contenedor revelo que contenía uno de los infiltradores alienígenas. Aunque, tenía que admitir, que el nombre que Mira les había dado, "Hombres Delgados", también les quedaba bien. Incluso era más fácil decirlo.

Esta era la primera vez que se tomaba el tiempo de analizar a las creaturas de cerca. Era interesante lo similares, y a la vez lo diferentes, que podían ser comparándolos a un humano. En general, la anatomía era similar, cabeza, brazos, piernas, manos, pies. Pero hasta un observador casual podía ver algunas cosas sospechosas si prestaban atención.

La diferencia más obvia era que las proporciones estaban mal. No _tan_ mal, pero las piernas y los brazos se extendían mucho más que los de cualquier humano normal. Y por la observación de Mira, su cuerpo entero era innaturalmente flaco y tenía la apariencia de un caucásico masculino levemente famélico.

La estructura craneal también estaba un poco mal. La mayoría de la gente asumiría que era una característica única, pero los aliens se habían dado cuenta de esta posible debilidad y para contrarrestarla les habían dado sombreros bombines para esconder el alargado cráneo. La principal razón por la que sobresalía era porque los aliens habían decidido no ajustar las proporciones de la mandíbula y la boca para que quede bien. O no eran capaces.

Pero la mayor diferencia eran los ojos. Esta debilidad era otra que los aliens habían intentado cubrir dándoles anteojos oscurecidos. Pero al quitárselos se notaba que estas creaturas _no_ eran humanas. Los ojos parecían como los de un reptil con sus irises amarillos y su pupila vertical. Se preguntó si habían decidido _no_ arreglar este problema o simplemente _no podían_. ¿Siquiera tenían límites?

 _Aun así_ , lo que más intriga le causaba era que cada uno de los Hombres Delgados que habían recuperados eran _exactamente_ iguales. Igual tamaño, igual forma, igual estructura. Igual que con los sectoides. Al menos superficialmente. Hacia aparecer varias implicaciones interesantes. ¿Acaso los alienígenas clonaban a sus soldados, o usaban el mismo código genético para todos? De una forma u otra, significaba que podrían luchar en una guerra indefinidamente mientras reemplazaban sus soldados, al mismo tiempo que la humanidad se desangraba lentamente.

En ese caso, tendrían que priorizar encontrar el complejo donde los clonaban, o la nave, y destruirlo. Pero para hacer planes como esos tendrían que esperar hasta que Vahlen haya examinado al espécimen por completo. Igualmente, los alienígenas podían simplemente clonarlos en otro planeta.

Sus puños se cerraron inconscientemente. La imposibilidad de su tarea era algo sobre lo que no le gustaba pensar mucho, porque si lo hacía, perdería la esperanza ante lo poco probable que sería ganar esta guerra. Los aliens eran muy avanzados, muy poderosos, muy _desconocidos_ para que él pueda llevar adelante una guerra efectiva.

Les dijo a todos que lo estaban haciendo bien, y no les mintió. Habían hecho un trabajo que merecía una felicitación hasta ahora, con pocas bajas, pero sabía que no duraría para siempre así. Simplemente no había una forma de que fueran a ganar esta guerra sin un milagro. Estaban en una carrera mortal contra el tiempo, los aliens le estaban dando una tonta chance al no atacarlos con _todo_ y tenían que tomar _toda_ la ventaja que pudiesen de ello. Pero incluso así, temía que no fuera suficiente.

Era el único que sabía lo precaria que era la situación con el Consejo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero si de verdad quisieran, probablemente podrían desactivar XCOM. Lucharía hasta su último aliento, claramente, pero no era tan estúpido como para pensar que podía llevar adelante una guerra de esa escala sin apoyo alguno, sin ningún financiamiento ni esperanza. Y es por eso que era tan importante anular la influencia del Consejo. Y si todo iba de acuerdo a su plan, funcionaria. Pero según su experiencia, las cosas nunca iban de acuerdo al plan.

¿No sería mucho más simple revelar, al menos al Consejo Interno, su verdadera identidad? Eso eliminaría una de las amenazas del Consejo que colgaba sobre su cabeza.

No. No aún, si lo hacía, quizá pierda su apoyo por completo. Vahlen y Zhang quizá lo tomen bien, pero no estaba seguro sobre Bradford, Y Shen lo abandonaría completamente. Muy arriesgado, mucha gente lo odiaba como para que lo ganaría valga la pena.

Comenzó a sentir una mano en su hombro. Había estado tan absorbido en ese raro momento de fatalismo que no había notar a Vahlen acercársele. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado quieto allí, mirando al Hombre Delgado y probablemente viéndose como un idiota. Sacudió su cabeza, limpiando su mente.

"Perdón, Vahlen." Le dijo, girándose hacia ella.

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Esta bien? Parecía… distraído."

"Estoy bien," respondió. "Solo pensaba. En profundidad, supongo."

La preocupación en los ojos de Vahlen no disminuyo. "¿Esta seguro? Parecía preocupado."

Se tentó, quería contarle. Pero no era justo volcar todas sus preocupaciones sobre ella. Tenía sus propios asuntos y no necesitaba los de el también. Pero se sentiría mejor si hablaba con alguien, quizá más tarde si insistía. Pero no ahora, había venido aquí por otras razones.

"Si tanta curiosidad te causa, te contare más tarde," le dijo. "Pero no te preocupes con ello por ahora. ¿Me querías ver?"

No pareció querer dejar el tema, pero, aun así, cedió. "Si, quizás pueda calmar algunas de sus preocupaciones."

Cuando se giró completamente hacia ella, logro ver algo que se sorprendió de no haberlo notado antes. Colgada a su cintura, yacía una pistola. Inspeccionándola más atentamente, no era una de las estándar de XCOM, pero un diseño completamente nuevo. Era más voluminosa y parecía estar hecha de más partes, con una línea roja pulsante que recorría el cañón del arma como si contuviera algún tipo de energía.

Movió su cabeza indicando el arma. "Veo que decidiste armarte. Inteligente."

Bajo la mirada con una leve sorpresa. "Oh, eso. De hecho, es lo que quería mostrarle."

¿De verdad? Armas nuevas, ¿ _Tan pronto?_ Se tornó cautelosamente optimista sobre lo que ella había logrado. Si lo empezaba a pensar, tenía una idea de que había logrado, pero no quería decepcionarse. Le dio una sonrisa para envalentonarla. "¿Pues? No me dejes en suspenso."

Lo llevo a una esquina del laboratorio que habían transformado en un polígono improvisado. Solo contenía un blanco de cartón, pero era suficiente.

"Durante los últimos días, mientras investigábamos los fragmentos de las armas, accidentalmente logramos solucionar una de las mayores limitaciones de la tecnología de las armas laser," le dijo mientras descolgaba la pistola. "Nuestro nuevo entendimiento de los fragmentos nos permitió solucionar el problema de la disipación del calor. Una vez que supimos eso, reabrimos la investigación hecha sobre el armamento laser, intentando crear el nuestro propio. Atravesamos varias decenas de momentos de prueba y error, pero hace doce horas, alcanzamos la etapa de prototipo. Envié los planos a Shen y cree que el modelo podría ser extrapolado al resto de nuestro armamento."

El Comandante parpadeo de sorpresa. Esto era mucho mejor de lo que pudo haber esperado. "Estoy impresionado," le dijo, incapaz de contener su incredulidad. "Esto va mucho más allá de lo anticipado."

Ella le dio una ancha sonrisa y tomando su mano, deposito la pistola en ella. "Creo que debería ser el primero en dispararla."

El inclino su cabeza. "Tú la diseñaste. Deberías ser quien lo haga."

Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. "Estuve disparando varias versiones de esta arma durante los últimos dos días. Usted merece este honor."

Bueno, no podía negarse. Tomo la pistola y apunto hacia el muñeco. El balance estaba algo mal, pero se lo podía corregir en las futuras versiones. Aplico algo de presión al gatillo y un pequeño haz de luz ilumino donde apuntaba, mostrando que estaba a un par de centímetros de donde quería apuntar. Se corrigió, y disparo.

Un potente rayo chasqueante rojo salió disparado del cañón y el cartón se cubrió de llamas una vez que hizo contacto. Mantuvo el gatillo presionado y el rayo continuaba saliendo. Como un soplete cortando a través de acero, lo movió lentamente por el muñeco, cortándolo en dos lentamente mientras el fuego del has consumía el muñeco. Justo antes de alcanzar el final, el láser murió y el objetivo se derrumbó en cenizas.

Una emoción que había estado ausente comenzó a crecer dentro suyo mientras observaba el fuego. Optimismo. Esa pequeña pistola era más poderosa que cualquier arma de fuego existente. Esto podía ser algo que legítimamente plantee una amenaza para las fuerzas alienígenas. Vahlen estaba parada a su lado, mordiéndose los labios anticipando su respuesta. Casi parecía nerviosa, pero, ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? ¿Acaso existía algo sobre lo que podría estar nerviosa sobre esto?

Bajo la pistola. "Lo que ha hecho, es increíble." No usaba palabras tan grandiosas comúnmente. Pero se las merecía.

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Excelente. No estaba tan segura."

La observo de forma incrédula. "Acaba de crear un arma que quema por completo a su objetivo, puede mantener su disparo, y soluciono un problema que plago a científicos e ingenieros durante décadas. ¿No estaba segura de que _a mí_ me gustara?"

Vahlen se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, en mie experiencia, los superiores no siempre están felices con lo que logramos."

Esa era una de las cosas más estúpidas que había escuchado en toda su vida. "Entonces solo puedo asumir que eran unos idiotas," declaro, ofendido. "Lo que tú y tu equipo han logrado aquí es la razón por la que la guerra se pondrá a nuestro favor. Es la razón por la que ganaremos esta guerra. Todo aquel que diga lo contrario no merece nuestro tiempo ni nuestra consideración."

Se la veía sorprendida ante las alabanzas, se enderezo un poco más. "Yo- le agradezco, Comandante. No… bueno, no sabemos que decirle. Gracias, es extremadamente gratificante. Para mí, y para mi equipo."

De verdad que se la veía nerviosa. Bueno, lo decía de en serio, y esperaba que ella lo supiera. "Se lo merecen." Le dijo, devolviéndole la pistola. Ella la tomo y la coloco en una mesa cercana.

"Bueno, tengo algo más que mostrarle," le dijo, caminando hacia el microscopio en el que la había visto antes. El la siguió, preguntándose que podría haber hecho mientras trabajaba en las armas laser.

"¿Recuerda ese proyecto secundario que me dio?" Le pregunto mientras levantaba un envase con aspecto alienígena.

El asintió. "Si. No me digas que también lograste hacer _eso_."

Frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no?"

Ah, cierto, el sarcasmo estaba perdido en ella. Se preguntó si era algún tipo de elaborado experimento social que estaba haciendo en él. "Una broma, Vahlen." Le dijo. "Continúe."

Ella asintió. "Bien. La sustancia que estaba dentro de esto no fue tan difícil de descifrar. Era simplemente una combinación de agentes vinculadores y ciertos compuestos químicos. Bastante simple, la verdad."

Simple. Claro. "¿Los compuestos vienen de la Tierra?" Le pregunto, confundido. "Eso no tiene mucho sentido. Hubieran hecho las primeras capsulas de material extraterrestre."

"No digo que todo sea de origen terráqueo," corrigió Vahlen. "Dije que fue fácil descifrarlo. Algunos de los vinculadores y compuestos no vinieron de la Tierra, pero funcionaron de la misma forma que los que _sí_. Eche un vistazo a esto." Le indico el microscopio.

El miro a través de este. "Esa es la sustancia que fue recuperada de las capsulas," le conto Vahlen. El Comandante alzo la vista y asintió.

"Entendido," le dijo, inseguro de a dónde iba con esto.

Vahlen tomo otra capa de vidrio y reemplazo la que estaba en el microscopio. "Mire ahora esta."

Así lo hizo, y se veían exactamente iguales, excepto que el color era un negro puro, al contrario que el verde oscuro. " _Esa_ , es una versión sintetizada de la sustancia," explico Vahlen, la autosatisfacción obvia en su voz. "Hecha de compuestos y vinculantes de la Tierra, es exactamente idéntica a la otra sustancia en todos sus aspectos, excepto el color."

"Impresionante," comento, poniéndose de pie. "Si podemos hacer esta sustancia, ¿Qué tan pronto podrá ser usada como arma?"

Una mirada emotiva cruzo sus ojos. "Como decía, analizar y sintetizar el compuesto no fue difícil. Pero prepararlo para usarlo como arma tomara más tiempo y recursos de lo que sería posible, y usted pidió que no interfiriese con nuestro objetivo de investigación actual. Así que lo puse en espera por un tiempo."

Ella deposito el objeto alienígena en la pesa y levanto un rifle con aspecto raro. Parecía más un hidrante que un arma de fuego. "Luego de que averiguamos como usar los fragmentos de las armas, teorice una forma de implementar la sustancia en un rifle y una granada. Luego le informe a Shen del proyecto y juntos hemos creado prototipos de las armas. El Equipo de Shen ha llamado a la sustancia "el simbionte". Probablemente por la forma en la que la sustancia se vincula con el objetivo, y como evoca a la simbiosis.

Bueno, Vahlen y Shen había hecho más de lo que él creía posible. "Bien hecho", la felicito. "No creí que podría lograr tanto en tan poco tiempo."

Vahlen sonrió, "Bueno, claramente tú lo consideraste importante. Pensé que sería lo mejor terminarlo lo más rápido posible."

Levanto la granada. "Asumo que has probado esto."

Ella asintió. "Así fue, y sé que usted también quiere, pero creo que sería mejor probarla en la bahía de ingeniería. Shen tiene equipamiento que el laboratorio simplemente no posee."

Él sonrió. "Excelente. ¿Lograste construir un agente que disuelva la sustancia también?"

"Lo hice," Vahlen alzo un vial de la mesa. "Una vez que supe de que estaba hecho, fue fácil crear algo que lo disuelva."

El sacudió su cabeza maravillado. "Bueno, doctora Vahlen, no estoy seguro de cuanto le estén pagando ahora mismo, pero va a conseguir un aumento de una forma u otra."

Ella se rio levemente ante eso. "Lo aprecio, pero no lo hago por eso. Esto es mucho más grande que el dinero."

Tan cierto. Si solo más personas compartieran su punto de vista.

Se tornó más serio. Por increíble que estos avances fuera, tenían que continuar y mirar hacia el futuro. "Excelente trabajo, pero tenemos que decidir el próximo proyecto. Asumo que tiene ideas."

Ella tomo una Tablet y luego de tocar en la pantalla unas veces, se le acercó y le mostro la pantalla. En ella había un análisis preliminar de las aleaciones alienígenas. "El metal alíen es obvio," le dijo mientras la depositaba. "Aunque, el infiltrador alíen también vale nuestra consideración. Si queremos conseguir tecnología para detectarlos o diseñar una forma para neutralizar su veneno, tendremos que hacer una autopsia completa y examinarlo."

"¿Esas son nuestras únicas opciones?"

Se relamió los labios. "Hay un par más. Los sistemas de energía alienígena y las computadoras son proyectos que tienen que ser completados en algún momento. Al igual que la sustancia amarilla que hemos recuperado de los Ovnis. Pero creo que esos dos son los más importantes. Pero si desea, podemos comenzar uno de esos proyectos."

Alzo una mano en negación. "Luego de lo que hizo, me inclino a seguir su consejo. Y como viene la situación, estoy de acuerdo. ¿Qué recomienda usted?"

Lo considero durante un par de segundos. "Es una cuestión de conocimiento contra practicidad. Las aleaciones alienígenas nos serán útiles más prontamente, pero el infiltrador quizá nos de algo de información sobre la fisiología alienígena y su uso de manipulación genética. Algo que potencialmente podríamos usar con nuestros propios soldados."

El Comandante la miro. "¿Quiere modificar genéticamente a nuestros soldados?" Le pregunto, curioso.

"No con las técnicas actuales," clarifico. "Pero si conseguimos una forma confiable de modificarlos… si, seriamos unos necios al no tomar ventaja de ello."

La modificación genética era algo que no había considerado previamente, más que nada porque nunca había sido una opción _posible_. No estaba tan entusiasmado sobre la idea, no a menos que pudiera verlo en acción y les de algunos beneficios de verdad.

"Bueno, supongo que tendremos que funcionar con los soldados ordinarios que tenemos." Le respondió. Podía confiar en que ella no entendería su respuesta medianamente sarcástica. Por suerte.

"Bueno, con todo lo que me gustaría aprender de que están hechos estos infiltradores, creo que tenemos que empezar a trabajar en estas aleaciones," Vahlen continuo. "Si los Forasteros y estas nuevas unidades de sigilo indican algo, indican que sus fuerzas solo se volverán más mortales. Tenemos que mantener a nuestros soldados vivos y lo que tenemos ahora _no_ va a servir por mucho más."

"Estoy de acuerdo," el Comandante asintió. "Comience a trabajar sobre las aleaciones."

"Así lo hare, Comandante." Ella asintió entusiásticamente.

El Comandante alzo una ceja. "Cuando dije eso, no dije _ya mismo_. Se merece un descanso. A decir verdad, lo necesita. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que durmió?"

"Tuve un par de horas de sueño hace…" Miro hacia el reloj. "¿Unas doce horas? Si, exactamente."

Sacudió su cabeza en un falso ademan de incredulidad. "Si, necesita un descanso. Va a equivocarse si sigue así."

"Hipócrita," se quejó. "Apuesto que tuviste menos horas de sueño que yo."

Tuvo que sonreír ante eso. "Buen punto, pero estoy más ajustado que tú."

"¿Por qué?" Ella arqueo una ceja. "¿Porque fuiste parte de las fuerzas especiales?"

"En parte, sí." Admitió.

"¿Oh?" Pregunto suavemente. "¿Hay algo más?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Simplemente ya no puedo dormir bien."

Ese comentario pareció tomarla fuera de lugar, él también lo estaba. No le había contado a nadie antes. "Lo siento, Comandante," dijo rápidamente. "No fue mi intención- "

Levanto una mano y la freno en el aire, deteniendo todo lo que ella fuera a decir. "No me ofende, Moira. No es algo que lo cuento mucho."

Ella se mantuvo silenciosa. No era como le gustaría que terminara tan excelente reunión, ni debe ser así. Entonces se enderezo cuando le llego una idea. "¿Qué le parece esto?" le dijo, "¿Qué hace alrededor de las 1800?"

"Probablemente comenzando un análisis preliminar de- "

"No," la interrumpió. "Los dos nos vamos a tomar un descanso y vamos a tener algo de comer de en serio en el salón comedor. No hemos tenido una conversación real desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Sera bueno para ambos."

Lo considero. "Ok," asintió. "Supongo que ambos podemos pasar sin un par de horas de trabajo."

Él sonrió. "Tengo algo que hacer antes de eso. Nos vemos más tarde, Moira."

Ella tomo su Tablet y le dio un saludo de despedida. "Lo mismo digo, Comandante."

Camino atravesando las puertas de vidrio, muy satisfecho. Ahora, turno de ver a Shen.

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Bahía de Ingeniería_

Había una atmosfera cargada y frenética en la bahía de la Ingeniería. Las maquinas funcionaban a toda velocidad, y los ingenieros trabajan a una furiosa velocidad. Shen dirigía a varios Ingenieros a áreas en específico. El Comandante se mantuvo alejado por ahora, caminando hacia una mesa sobre la que yacía lo que parecía nuevo armamento.

Cuando echo un vistazo más atento a las armas, parpadeo, sorprendido. Claramente todas utilizaban la nueva tecnología láser, pero variaban en el tipo, incluyendo un rifle, una pistola, un subfusil, y una ametralladora. El rifle era aún más compacto que su variante balística. Al contrario que la pistola, no había muchos puntos en donde se viera la energía contenida, solo había algunas aberturas que pulsaban del mismo color ojo, pero además de eso, era un rifle negro mate que era más compacto que el resto.

"Ah," Comandante," Shen lo saludo acercándosele. "Veo que ya ha visto nuestro proyecto más reciente."

El hombre se veía más energético que la última vez que lo vio. No lo sorprendía, teniendo en cuenta los últimos avances. "Vahlen me conto que estaba trabajando en crear variaciones laser de nuestras armas," el Comandante respondió, volviendo a dejar el rifle en la mesa. "No esperaba que los tuviera listos ya."

"Etapa de Prototipo," corrigió Shen., "Pero estamos felices con los resultados. ¿Asumo que quiere probarlos por sí mismo?"

El Comandante sonrió. "Por supuesto."

Ambos caminaron hacia el polígono de prueba con el ingeniero impulsando la mesa de las armas, usando sus ruedas. El Comandante tomo el rifle laser y apunto al blanco. El rifle era más ligero que la variante balística y exactamente igual que con la pistola, al aplicar algo de presión al gatillo, un pequeño puntero laser aparecía indicando donde iba a disparar.

Abrió fuego, y el has destruyo al muñeco. Sostuvo el rayo y bajo la mira, el caustico laser desintegrando el cartón a su paso. Detuvo el rayo mientras el muñeco se transformaba en cenizas.

Sacudió su cabeza de forma incrédula. Por suerte, este tipo de armamento no había sido desarrollado por ningún gobierno humano. Cualquiera con siquiera algunos de estos podría devastar cualquier ejército.

"Bien hecho," le dijo a Shen. "Especialmente aprecio la mira laser que aparece al aplicar algo de presión al gatillo."

Shen sonrió. "Un efecto secundario de diseñar el arma para utilizar fuego continuo. No es un puntero laser, exactamente, solo está aplicando la menor cantidad de energía posible y da la ilusión de una mira laser."

"¿Así que pueden ajustar la intensidad?" preguntó el Comandante, bajando el arma.

"Técnicamente, si," respondió Shen, ajustando sus gafas. "Pero no hemos realizado muchas pruebas sobre qué efecto tiene la diferencia de energía sobre los objetivos."

Hmm… podía ver varios usos posibles fuera del combate para el armamento laser. Algo que estudiar más tarde. Ya había usado la pistola, así que tomo el subfusil. Nunca le habían gustado este tipo de armas. Claro, eran fácil de usar y eran básicamente para ataques fugaces. Pero les faltaba el poder necesario para contribuir a un tiroteo continuo.

Bueno, este subfusil ciertamente cumplía el requisito de ligereza. Era casi igual a una pistola en cuanto a esto. Empuñando el arma, apunto al segundo muñeco y luego de alinear un disparo, abrió fuego. El rayo era claramente más pequeño y menos vibrante. Pero seguía cortándolo como si fuera manteca. En vez de sostener el disparo, tomo varios disparos concentrados a los brazos y piernas del blanco, observando con satisfacción como el mutilado muñeco se colapsaba despedazado.

"Felicitaciones," le dijo a Shen dejando el arma en la mesa. "Me han hecho considerar usar una de estas."

Shen estaba obviamente orgulloso de su trabajo, juzgando por su forma de pararse y el brillo en sus ojos. "Me alegra que hayamos podido lograrlo, Comandante."

Una más. Tomo la variante laser de la ametralladora y la empuño hasta que enfrentaba al último muñeco. Era más pequeña que la variante balística y el cañón estaba cubierto con líneas simétricas que contenían el pulsante laser rojo. El peso parecía ser el mismo, todo peso perdido en el tamaño probablemente lo compensaba en su complexidad.

Se preparó para disparar y noto que incluso el "puntero laser" estaba causando un pequeño fuego en el objetivo. Tiro del gatillo y al contrario que el fuego mantenido del resto de armas laser, esta disparaba en grandes ráfagas automáticas. El muñeco casi explota cuando una de las ráfagas conecto, dejando un gran agujero ardiente del tamaño de su cabeza. Concentro el resto de sus disparos en la parte inferior y para cuando se detuvo, no quedaba nada del blanco.

Bajo el arma que seguía expulsando rojas partículas que se desvanecían poco después de salir del cañón. Dejándola otra vez en la mesa, se giró hacia Shen. "Yo diría que se ha superado toda expectativa con esto. Excelente trabajo, Shen."

Inclino su cabeza. "Le agradezco Comandante. Añadiría que mi equipo también lo ha hecho bien."

El Comandante se tornó más serio. Por más excepcionales que sean estas armas, siempre había un problema con cosas así. "Asumo que hay un negativo al usar este tipo de poder."

Shen asintió lentamente. "Las armas pierden su energía luego de algunas ráfagas o un par de segundos de fuego continuado. Las células de energía no son difíciles de hacer o recargar, pero consume más tiempo que "recargar" el arma, por decirlo así."

Él le devolvió el cabeceo. "Entendido. Asumo que no han producido las variantes de escopeta y fusil de francotirador. ¿No?"

"Correcto," reconoció. "Se necesita algo de trabajo adicional antes de que podamos hacerlas viables y trabajar en sus respectivos puntos fuertes. El rifle es el más fácil de hacer. La variante escopeta nos está presentando algunos problemas, pero espero que podamos resolverlos en los próximos días."

"Excelente. ¿Cuántos puede hacer de estos?"

Shen pensó por unos segundos. "Para crear estas armas, confiamos más en utilizar los fragmentos de las armas alienígenas, que los metales de la Tierra. Nuestro almacén tiene mucho de ellos, así que no costaría mucho hacerlos. Solo depende de cuantos quiere."

"Quince pistolas, dos rifles, dos subfusiles y dos ametralladoras," el Comandante enumero. "¿Es posible?"

"Disminuirá nuestra cantidad de fragmentos considerablemente," le advirtió Shen. "Pero si, puede hacerse."

"Entonces hazlo," le ordeno el Comandante. "¿Qué tan pronto crees que pueda ser?"

"Un día para los rifles laser y las pistolas, dos para el subfusil y el autolaser."

"¿Autolaser?" Pregunto el Comandante.

Shen indico la ametralladora. "Algunos miembros del staff lo llaman así."

"Ah," asintió. "Le queda bien."

"Ahora," Shen lo indico hacia otra mesa sobre la que descansaba una granada, un arma, y lo que parecía una variante del botiquín. "Asumo que Vahlen le mostro las armas del simbionte."

"Correcto," reconoció. "También dijo que sería mejor probarlas aquí."

Shen sonrió sombríamente. "Esta en lo correcto. Estas cosas pueden ser engorrosas."

"Veámoslo," el Comandante tomo una de las granadas y se movió hacia el nuevo polígono diseñado para probar estas armas. Noto un botón a un lado de la granada. "La activación, ¿Supongo?" le pregunto a Shen.

"Las pone con un retraso de cinco segundos para explotar."

"Bueno saberlo." Y dicho eso, el Comandante presiono el botón y lanzo la granada hacia el campo de tiro. Unos segundos después, la granada escupió brazos dela negra sustancia. La sustancia cubrió cual telaraña una gran área del campo de tiro, levemente pulsante y burbujeante. Un par de segundos más tarde, la mezcla se frenó, con la granada directamente en el centro.

"El Simbionte se endurece a un estado parecido a la goma luego de unos minutos," le dijo Shen, acercándosele con el objeto que se parecía al botiquín. "Debería ser seguro caminar encima de ello luego de ese tiempo. En el peor de los casos, usamos el agente disolvente que Vahlen desarrollo.

"¿Ya lo ha probado en sujetos vivos?" Le pregunto.

"¿Qué sujetos vivos?" Shen pregunto frunciendo el ceño. "Además, no me gusta arriesgar a personas cuando no es necesario."

"Bueno, tengo que saber que este Simbionte funciona," el Comandante le dijo, tomando el arma simbionte. Empuñándola, camino hacia Shen y la puso en sus manos. "Supongo que me toca a mí asegurarme que funciona."

Shen suspiro en resignación. "Me temía que dirías eso."

El Comandante lo palmo en el hombro. "Confió en usted. Si hizo su trabajo, ninguno de los dos debería tener algo de lo que preocuparse." Y con eso dicho, camino hacia el final del campo de tiro, felizmente pisando sobre el simbionte. Era muy similar a pisar sobre goma, igual de firme. Una vez que llego al final, se giró hacia Shen, y le indico que disparase.

Así lo hizo, y el arma disparo una pequeña esfera negra. El Comandante gruño cuando lo impacto en el pecho, y al igual que la granada, rápidamente se esparció sobre su cuerpo. En unos segundos, había cubierto todo su pecho y casi todo sus brazos y piernas, y lo había trabado contra la pared.

Por más que lo intentase, le era imposible moverse. Ponía todo su esfuerzo en moverse, un solo centímetro siquiera, pero era incapaz. Ahora entendía porque el equipo lo llamaba el Simbionte. Esa cosa se sentía _conectada_ a él, como una segunda capa de piel. Shen se le acerco y lo roció con el "botiquín", y el simbionte se transformó en liquido lentamente y goteo hacia el suelo.

Se sacudió para recuperar control de su cuerpo. "Prueba exitosa," le informo a Shen. "Bien hecho."

Shen suspiro. "Le agradezco, pero no me siento cómodo usándolo a usted para probar estas armas."

"Bueno, hasta que tengamos alienígenas capturados, va a tener que seguir usándome a mí."

"Supongo. ¿Deberíamos comenzar a producir estos?"

El Comandante asintió. "Si. Dos de cada uno. No necesitamos más que eso."

"Así lo hare, Comandante." Confirmo Shen.

"Eso es todo lo que quería discutir," le dijo el Comandante. "Lo reitero, muy bien hecho. Esto podría poner la guerra a nuestro favor."

"No hay algo que quiera más."

"Convocare una reunión del Consejo hoy o mañana," el Comandante le informo mientras se preparaba para marcharse. "Lo veré más tarde."

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Bahía Medica_

Shawn abrió lentamente sus ojos, mirando directo a una brillante luz blanca.

Gruñendo ante su intensidad, cerro sus ojos y giro la cabeza. Parpadeando varias veces, comenzó a notar sus alrededores. Parecía una sala medica de algún tipo. Al darse cuenta de eso, alzo su brazo derecho para ver que estaba enganchado a unas máquinas.

¿Por qué estaba aquí? Lo último que recordaba era que…

¡Ah! Las memorias destellaron en su mente durante unos segundos. La misión; Carmelita y el manteniendo a raya una cantidad ridícula de alienígenas; los Forasteros que los atacaban; y cuando decidió salvarla; el Forastero disparándole; y la última cosa que recordaba era un golpe de calor y una mujer pidiendo a gritos la evacuación.

Temía mirar su brazo y verlo destruido de forma irreparable, o aun peor, que no esté allí ya que no podía sentir nada. Bueno, sería mejor saberlo. Bajo la mirada y vio su brazo y hombro izquierdo completamente vendados con algún tipo de líquido empapando las vendas.

Bueno, al menos todavía _tenía_ su brazo. Se sintió algo aliviado sabiendo eso.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y Abby la atravesó. Aunque era una mujer mucho más distinta a las que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Vestida con una bata de cirujana con el logo de XCOM parchado en el torso superior, y con una Tablet en sus manos, era un firme contraste ante la insegura soldado. Se olvidaba que originalmente era una cirujana.

"Hey, doc," logro decir mientras se le acercaba. "¿Buenas, o malas noticias?"

"Tuviste _Mucha_ suerte de sobrevivir," le informo, ignorando por completo su pregunta. "Eres afortunado de que el Forastero disparo más cerca de tu pecho que de tu hombro. De otra forma, no tendrías un brazo ahora mismo."

"Gracias, Abby" le respondió sarcásticamente. "Gracias por recordarme que tan mal estoy herido. No me había podido dar cuenta."

"Moriste en la mesa de cirugía," le dijo secamente. "Diez segundos completos. Tuviste suerte de que pude reiniciar tu corazón."

"Oh." Eso fue perturbaste. Pero también interesante, de una forma muy mórbida.

Sacudió su cabeza, liberando el pensamiento. "Bueno, gracias. Supongo que también te debo mi vida."

"Así que," intento sentarse. "¿El resto lo logro?"

Ella asintió. "La misión fue un éxito, sí. Mendoza fue estrangulado por una de esas máquinas, pero estoy segura de que se recuperara bastante rápido."

Volvió a recostarse. Bien, era todo lo que quería saber. "Entonces, ¿Qué hay de mí? Supongo que voy a estar en el banquillo durante un tiempo."

"Estimo que unos dieciocho días," le dijo Abby. "Preferiría que sea más tiempo, pero no podemos permitirnos más retrasos innecesarios. Las buenas noticias para ti son, que a menos que hagas algo estúpido, espero que tu brazo se recupere por completo."

Esa era lo más importante. Seria horrendo tener que estar fuera de combate tanto tiempo, pero mientras mantuviera su brazo, podría aguantarlo.

"Bueno, considerando que me morí, no estoy tan mal." Bromeo.

"Hilarante," le respondió, con una seriedad de muerte. "Al menos sus positivo sobre todo esto. Eso te va a ayudar. ¿Listo para tener visita?"

Parpadeo en sorpresa. "¿Tengo visitantes?" Pregunto.

Abby tiro sus ojos hacia atrás mientras consultaba su Tablet. "No," respondió sarcásticamente. "Solo te lo digo para hacerte sentir mejor," bufo por la nariz. "Vamos, ¿de en serio penas que no van a venir a ver cómo te va?"

Se sentó lo mejor que pudo. "Supongo que nunca lo espere. Quiero decir, nunca planee que me disparasen."

"M-Hmm," murmuro, bajando su Tablet. "Bueno, espera a varias personas durante los próximos días. Con lo que mi palabra vale, me alegra que no estés muerto.

"Muchas gracias," gruño mientras cambiaba de posición. "Intentare que no se repita."

"Lo recordare para la próxima." Prometió mientras salía del cuarto.

Volvió a dormirse poco después de que ella se fuera. No sabía por cuanto, pero se despertó ante un leve golpeteo en el marco de la puerta. Parpadeo varias veces hasta que sus ojos se concentraron en la puerta. Lamentablemente, no podía ver nada a través del vertical vidrio nublado, así que no tenía idea de quien era. ¿Quién había tenido la gran idea de nublar los vidrios? Si tanto les importara la privacidad, podrían poner unas cortinas. Pero eso era soñar, y ahora, lo único que hacía, era irritarlo.

"Adelante." Hablo, odiando lo débil que sonó su voz.

La puerta se abrió y Carmelita entro. Era una mujer mucho más diferente fuera de su armadura. La mayoría de la vestimenta fuera de combate de los soldados consistía de ropa militar común, ella simplemente vestía botas de combate y pantalones negros con una remera de XCOM. La saludo con una débil sonrisa.

"Hey, me alegra que no estés muerta."

"Eso tendría que decírtelo yo," le respondió con su suave voz mientras se le acercaba. Acerco una silla y se sentó justo a su derecha. "Estabas muy mal cuando te trajimos."

"Eso me dijeron," gruño mientras se esforzaba para levantarse. Ella se estiro y suavemente presiono sobre su pecho.

"No te agotes," le advirtió mientras desistía de sentarse y se relajaba. "Con este tipo de heridas, deberías relajarte. Especialmente en tan temprana etapa.

"Bien," se rindió. "Pero si me quedo así, _quizás_ me duerma. Te advertí."

Ella se rio entre dientes. "Copiado."

"De todas formas," continuo. "Aparentemente cause bastantes problemas. Según Abby, morí durante la operación."

Ella parpadeo, sus ámbares ojos llenos de sorpresa. "Wow. Debes de haber estado justo en el límite."

Se encogió de brazos todo lo que pudo. "Bueno, salió bien. Todos sobrevivieron; yo voy a mantener el brazo, y todos tenemos una historia que contar."

"Preferiría que vuelvas sano y salvo que una historia más," le respondió tristemente. "Ya tengo muchas de esas. La mayoría no terminan tan bien."

No estaba del todo seguro de que decir. ¿Cómo puedes hablarle a alguien que prácticamente había admitido perder amigos y camaradas? El quizá haya sido un militar, pero había sido afortunado de no ver a ninguno de sus amigos morir. Habían muerto conocidos, claro, pero nunca alguien cercano. Mientras más averiguaba sobre las unidades de fuerzas especiales, mas agradecía ser un soldado regular. La tasa de mortalidad era intimidadora y entristecedora, ni siquiera sabía cómo Mira, Liam, Carmelita o siquiera el Comandante podían seguir luego de ver a sus amigos morir repetidas veces.

"Lo siento." Fue todo lo que dijo."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No. Es algo a lo que nos tenemos que acostumbrar rápidamente."

"Seré honesto." Le dijo. "No sé cómo ustedes, los de fuerzas especiales, pueden seguir. Incluso para los estándares de sus ejércitos. He escuchado cuanta gente muere."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Nuestro trabajo es más peligroso. Se espera que muera gente. ¿Cómo lidiamos con eso? Varia de soldado a soldado, cada uno lo hace de forma distinta. Temes que, de otra forma enloqueces."

Se quedó en silencio, por primera vez no quería hacer un comentario sarcástico. Estaba preocupado de que decir algo mal activaría algo en ella o algo así. No había forma de que sea completamente estable, a pesar de lo que había dicho. Carmelita sacudió la cabeza.

"De todas formas, no vine aquí a recordar mi tiempo en la 707, vine a darte las gracias por salvarme la vida."

Alzo su brazo sano quitándole importancia. "Lo aprecio, pero hasta donde sé, estamos iguales. Estoy bastante seguro de que tu advertencia me salvó de morir instantáneamente, luego me tacleaste antes de que un cohete me despedazas. Y si alguien debe dar las gracias, ese debería ser yo."

Ella le dio una cálida sonrisa en respuesta. "Es muy dulce lo que decís. Pero creo que los dos sabemos que estaría muerta si no hubieras intervenido. Subestime al Forastero, un error que no voy a repetir."

"Dile a Vahlen que haga armas resistentes al agua," sugirió Shawn. "En caso de que tus cuchillas no funcionen."

"Créeme," murmuro. "Ya le he hablado a Shen sobre ese problema en particular."

"Solo prométeme que no intentaras algo como eso otra vez," le pregunto mientras cambiaba de posición. "Por más impresionante que sea, un arma de fuego suele ser mejor."

"Me alegra que estés impresionado," Dejo escapar una sonrisa. "Con suerte, la próxima vez me puedas ver trabajar con éxito." Se puso de pie y Shawn pudo ver un reflejo de una cicatriz en su bronceada piel. Se extendía desde la esquina de su ojo izquierdo hasta la mitad de su pómulo. No estaba seguro de cómo no la había visto antes. Quizá le preguntaría sobre _esa_ historia la próxima vez.

"Te dejare descansar," le dijo, con una mano descansando suavemente sobre su hombro. "Me alegra que no estés muerto."

"Lo mismo digo," le respondió con una dolorosa risa. "Puede ser un inconveniente."

Ella sonrió y camino a través de la puerta, unos minutos más tarde, volvió a caer dormido.

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Salón Comedor_

Abby estaba ansiando un descanso.

Bueno, lo que sea que venia del Salón Comedor olía fantástico. No era que la comida usual sea _mala_ , solo que no era imaginativa y era muy repetitiva. De hecho, le habían dicho que tan _buena_ la comida era, comparada a la que estaban acostumbrados. Camino a través de la puerta y tomo una de las bandejas y fue a ver que había disponible.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver una colección de variada comida china enfrente suyo. No había tenido algo como eso en meses.

"Que lo disfrutes," un hombre de clara herencia China le hablo, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Quizá no me motive a hacer esto otra vez. Subestime la cantidad de trabajo que es esto."

Ella lo evaluó, entonces su cara se ilumino al reconocerlo. "Afif Lim, ¿Verdad? Estuviste en la última misión."

Le dio una pequeña reverencia. "Así es, Señorita Gertrude. Un placer finalmente conocerla apropiadamente."

Ella sonrió y tomo su mano. "Lo mismo digo. No tenía idea de que sabias cocinar."

"Es un hobby," le respondió. "Uno que mucha gente aprecia."

"Bueno, todos lo disfrutan, eso seguro."

Su sonrisa se tornó más sombría. "Eso espero. Creo que todos lo necesitan después de lo que paso. Ayuda a mantener la moral."

"Bueno, todos lo apreciamos." Le dijo sinceramente.

"Disfrútelo, Señorita Gertrude," la despidió mientras volvía a la cocina. "Ahora, me tengo que preparar para la próxima ola de gente." Le dio un pequeño saludo y le dio su comida. El Salón estaba más lleno que de costumbre, o quizá era que siempre había sido así y nunca lo había notado. Sea como sea, noto a Liam sentado con Myra y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Liam la vio y se movió para darle lugar donde sentarse. "Abby. Un gusto verte, escuchamos que fue una larga noche."

"Podrías decir eso," murmuro mientras se sentaba. "Pero ambos van a estar bien."

"Se te ve agotada." Comento Myra mientras comía.

"Es porque lo estoy," admitió Abby. "No tuve una guardia como esa en mucho tiempo."

"Bueno, vas a dormir bien esta noche." Le dijo Myra.

"Siempre y cuando los aliens no manden otro OVNI o abduzcan a otro pueblo," reparo Abby. "Pero con un poco de suerte se tomarán la noche libre."

"Poco probable," Liam noto mientras comían. "Yo esperaría una retaliación. Más temprano que tarde. Han sido derrotados varias veces ya, necesitan una muestra de su poderío."

Abby lo fulmino con la mirada. "Gracias."

"¿Aprendieron algo sobre el nuevo alíen?" Pregunto Myra, inclinándose hacia delante. "Los cadáveres fueron enviados a Ingeniería antes de que alguien pudiese echarles un vistazo."

"Shawn no dijo mucho, pero Román estaba feliz de hablar sobre ello," Abby respondió mientras comenzaba a comer. "Lo describió así, y cito. `un pulpo gigante que se hace invisible`. Yo creí que estaba delirando, pero Mira confirmo que la descripción es en su mayoría, correcta."

"Me pregunto que los llevo a tomar _esa_ decisión de diseño," Myra se rio entre dientes. "Alguien en la base alíen decidió que la imagen de un pulpo infundiría el miedo en nuestros corazones."

"Yo no me reiría," Liam le dijo. "Según la descripción, suena como si fuera una unidad buscadora diseñada para perseguir unidades solitarias. Imagino que su método de ejecución es doloroso."

"Dijo que el buscador lo estrangulo," confirmo Abby, "Había grandes hematomas en sus brazos y tráquea. También lo esparció con algún tipo de gas sofocante que bloqueaba sus pulmones. Todavía tiene problemas respirando."

"Doloroso," comento Myra. "Muy bien, retiro lo dicho. Supongo que los pulpos pueden ser _un poquito_ terroríficos."

Abby estuvo a punto de responderle cuando vio a alguien nuevo entrar al Salón. "Fíjense." Dijo, indicando hacia la mujer.

Myra alzo una ceja. "Vahlen, huh. Creo que esta es la primera vez que la vi fuera de su laboratorio. Juro que vive allí."

Abby se relamió los labios. No estaba en los mejores términos con la buena doctora por el momento. La había permitido observar la operación de Shawn ya que quería algo de información sobre el daño que el plasma causaba en el cuerpo. Se lo había permitido, pero Vahlen se había metido en su camino varias veces y en un momento le había sugerido que retrase algunas partes de la operación así podía tener resultados más precisos.

Obviamente se había negado y le dijo que se callara y la dejara sola, o seria escoltada fuera de la sala. Vahlen había retrocedido luego de eso, aunque seguía flotando detrás de ella. Pero por suerte no había vuelto a intervenir.

Así que si, no estaba muy contenta con ella ahora mismo. Cualquiera que sugiriese retrasar una cirugía para conseguir más información era algo más que descorazonada. Ese había sido el lado de Vahlen que no creía que existiera. Sus impresiones iniciales de la mujer habían sido aquellas de una mujer inteligente y controlada a la que le importaba profundamente su trabajo. Ahora le parecía una mujer que solo le preocupaba su trabajo, incluso si pasaba por encima de otros.

Quizá no era justo juzgarla por un solo incidente, pero no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Abby se encogió de hombros. "Quizá vino por la comida."

Myra bufo por la nariz. "Probablemente. No tengo idea porque está aquí, dudo que sea solo para cenar."

Abby la vio moverse y sentarse en una mesa vacía. "Supongo que tampoco quiere compañía."

"Ella y Mira deberían formar un club." Comento Myra. Abby miro a su alrededor para ver a Mira sentándose sola. No la sorprendía.

"¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?" Le pregunto. "Escuche que las dos… discutieron."

"Más o menos resueltas," Myra suspiro. "Le pedí perdón por lo que dije. Ella lo acepto y se marchó. Mejor que lo que esperaba, si te soy sincera."

"Bien por ti," Liam le dijo. "Y por ella por aceptar."

"Si, pero tómalo como una advertencia. Nunca menciones al Comandante frente a Mira."

"Hablando de ella," interrumpió Liam. "Parece que ya no está sola."

Abby volvió a mirarla y sus cejas se arquearon por la sorpresa. Luke Warner había tomado un asiento al lado de Mira que parecía mirarlo sospechosamente. "¿Qué está haciendo?" Pregunto en voz alta.

"Probablemente solo quiere ser amigable," sugirió Myra. "Me pregunto que tanto le tomara darse cuenta de que no es una persona que hable mucho, no está interesada en armar conversación."

"Bueno, bien por el por intentarlo." Dijo Abby. "Por mas inútil que sea."

"Ahora," Myra devolvió su atención hacia Liam. "Antes de que _ella_ llegase," sacudió la cabeza hacia Abby. "¿Dijiste que el equipo de Vahlen había logrado un avance?"

Liam cruzo sus dedos. "Ella y Shen. Algo que tiene que ver con armamento laser."

Abby silbo. "¿Resolvieron el problema de la disipación del calor?"

"No lo sé," declaro Liam. "Solo hable con un miembro del equipo de Ingeniería. Ambos estaban probando un prototipo inicial en secreto. Me dijo que Shen espera poder mostrarle al Comandante lo que han hecho pronto."

"Bien," Myra sonrió. "Estará bien tener nueva tecnología."

"Espero que lo usen para más que solo armas," dijo Abby. "La tecnología láser podría ayudar dramáticamente al campo médico. Diablos, podría ayudar a _mucha_ gente."

Liam se mordió el labio inferior. "Dudo que el Comandante vaya a liberar esto más allá de XCOM mientras continúe la guerra. Por más que pueda ayudar al mundo, mucha gente lo va a usar para arreglar sus cuentas y comenzar guerras. Una carrera de armas que superaría con creces a toda que existió antes."

"Odio admitirlo, pero Liam tiene razón," Myra dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Incluso si el Comandante no da esta tecnología al público, no sería difícil de replicar. Con el problema de la disipación del calor superado, no tomaría mucho tiempo para que cada potencia cree sus propias armas laser."

"¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para empezar una guerra _ahora?_ " Abby demando, incrédulamente. "¿No se dan cuenta que nos _invaden_ los aliens?"

"Probablemente serian países _fuera_ del Consejo," Liam respondió lentamente. "Incluso en ese caso, no es un riesgo que se puede tomar. Oriente Medio está muy debilitado y listo para ser conquistado. La única razón por la que Israel no lo hizo es porque temen que el mundo se usa contra ellos. Ya tuvieron muchos problemas al pacificar Palestina."

"Ah, sí," Myra asintió, recordando. "Aunque por lo que escuche, las tensiones están finalmente bajando en esa ciudad estado."

Abby se inclinó hacia delante. "¿Israel es una gran preocupación? No tienen _tanto_ terreno, ¿No?"

"No es el tamaño," explico Liam. "Es la calidad. Israel quizás sea un pequeño país, incluso _con_ Palestina. Pero están siempre al frente de todo desarrollo técnico durante las últimas décadas. No te equivoques, si Israel desarrolla tecnología láser antes que el resto, la Pacificación Palestina parecerá una batalla menor comparada a la devastación que Israel provocaría sobre el resto del Oriente Medio."

"Excepto que Israel no tiene tanto poder militar para conquistar siquiera la mitad de Medio Oriente," noto Myra. "No importa que tan buena sea su armada. Perderán todo simplemente porque no podían controlar a la población."

"No es así como funcionan," Liam sacudió su cabeza. "No van a la guerra como los Estados Unidos o Rusia. Usan tácticas guerrilleras mejoradas: asesinatos, sabotaje, desestabilizan el gobierno actual hasta que la población casi les implora que invadan. La única razón por la que hicieron tan público lo de Palestina era porque funciono como un mensaje para la ONU."

"Y yo aquí pensando que Israel era un pequeño país poco importante con mucha historia." Abby sacudió su cabeza. "Quiero decir, sabia sobre lo de Palestina, pero no que eran tan peligrosos."

"Gracias a todos los años que estuvieron rodeados de gente que los quería barrer del mapa," Liam se encogió de hombros. "No tenían otra elección si querían sobrevivir. Ahora las cartas están a su favor. Si Israel ve la oportunidad, no tengo duda alguna de que la tomarían."

Myra gruño. "Odio la política algunas veces."

"Así que, además de Israel, ¿Quién más seria tan estúpido para comenzar una pelea _ahora_?" Abby le pregunto a Liam.

"Corea del Norte," fue la inmediata respuesta de Liam. "Israel quizá no entren en combate si saben de la amenaza alienígena. Corea del Norte lo vería como una oportunidad."

"Asumo que tomarían Sur corea primero." Abby intento adivinar, resignada."

Liam frunció el ceño. "No necesariamente. Sur corea solo cree que pueden ganar porque los del Norte están reteniéndose. Si quisieran, podrían tomar el Sur en un mes. La única razón por la que se retienen es por temor a las represalias. Una victoria sobre Sur Corea seria visto más que nada como algo simbólico."

Myra se mordió el labio. "En ese caso, ¿contra quién lucharían?"

Liam le dio una sonrisa oscura. "China. Viven o mueren al comando del gobierno chino ahora mismo. Su apoyo asegura su victoria o derrota. _Odian_ tener que confiar en ellos."

Abby se rio. "No hay _ninguna_ forma de que eso pase, _jamás_. China los destruiría por completo, incluso _si_ tuvieran armamento laser."

"Me inclino a estar de acuerdo, pero el Líder Supremo es un hombre astuto," le advirtió Liam. "No sería tan estúpido como para atacar a China de frente, no al principio. Pero si tenía el tiempo y los recursos… no lo sé."

"Supongo que la pregunta es _qué haríamos_ nosotros si comenzara una guerra." Se preguntó Myra. "¿Se involucraría XCOM?"

"Ese no es nuestro propósito," declaro Abby. "No podemos luchar en dos guerras a la vez."

"¿Pero podríamos ignorar el efecto que tendría?" Cuestiono Liam. "Dudo que el Consejo este de acuerdo, pero el Comandante quizá no piense eso."

"¿Y arriesgar alienar al Consejo?" Pregunto Myra. "Poco probable."

"Y hablando de Roma…" Interrumpió Liam, con la sorpresa evidente en su voz. "Ahí está."

Abby se giró para ver al Comandante servirse algo de comida del improvisado chef. Comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa donde Vahlen se sentaba. Los soldados por los que pasaba a su lado no sabían si saludarlo o no. No parecía importarles, y unos segundos después, volvieron a su conversación.

"Supongo que ya sabemos porque Vahlen está aquí." Myra noto mientras los dos comenzaban a hablar."

"Probablemente es por el avance." Supuso Liam.

Abby no estaba muy segura. Este no parecía el mejor lugar donde discutir cosas oficiales como esas. Vahlen sonrió ante algo que el Comandante le dijo. Mmh. No, quizá solo estaban teniendo una conversación normal. Aunque admitía que era algo que nunca había visto de ninguno de los dos.

Bueno, esta conversación le iba a dar mucho sobre lo que pensar sin entrar en lo que ellos estaban discutiendo. Mejor dejarlos con lo suyo.

* * *

Luke se encontró felizmente sorprendido ante la elección en comida de esta noche, aunque no era tanto como algunos soldados lo trataban. Comparado a la prisión, la comida aquí era _increíble_. Una vez que tomo su comida, recorrió con la mirada el Salón. Buscando una posición libre. _Hmm._

Localizo a Mira sentándose sola, no lo sorprendía. Quizá le gustaría algo de compañía, ya que no habían terminado su discusión de la otra vez. Aun así, estaba listo para que ella le dijese que se marchase. Si eso era lo que quería, el obedecería. Pero no se sentiría bien siempre ignorando a alguien solo porque preferían la soledad.

Se le acerco hacia el lado opuesto de donde se sentaba. "¿Te importa si me siento aquí?" Le pregunto.

Ella alzo la mirada, con su capucha bloqueando cualquier intento por leer sus emociones, como de costumbre. Su respuesta fue tan natural como siempre. "Si eso es lo que quieres."

Así lo hizo, y comenzó a comer, notando que ella apenas tocaba su comida. "Escuche que la misión fue un éxito," dijo para comenzar una conversación. "Aparte de algunas heridas claro."

"Si," declaro Mira. "Lo fue. Pudo haber sido mejor, pero lo que recuperamos lo valió."

"Qué bueno escucharlo," le respondió, preguntándose porque no mencionaba las heridas. "¿Asumo que todos están bien?"

"Si," respondió, sin la más mínima emoción. "Shawn y Román se van a recuperar por completo."

"No pareces preocupada." Noto.

Alzo su mirada, la luz parcialmente iluminando su arruinada cara. "¿Por qué debería estarlo? Se van a recuperar, no veo porque gastar tiempo o energía en algo inútil."

Bueno, era igual que sus previas conversaciones." Aun así," continuo. "Shawn casi muere. Creo que se merece algo de preocupación."

"Tú y la mayoría de la población," Mira admitió. "Le di una visita para confirmar su condición. Te aseguro, no hay razón alguna por la cual preocuparse."

El alzo una ceja. "Así que _si_ te importa."

"Me importa algo más que una sola persona," le respondió. "Los soldados responden bien cuando creen que a sus superiores les importa su bienestar. Visitar a Shawn nos proveerá con un impulso a la moral. Creo que eso fue más importante que mi opinión personal."

Su casual tono y calculadas palabras lo incomodaban. No le gustaba en particular lo manipulativa que había actuado, incluso si probablemente ayudaría a todos. Lo hacía sentir deshonesto.

"Ya veo," le respondió. "No es exactamente lo que esperaba."

"¿Preferirías que te mintiese?" Lo cuestiono.

"Bueno," dudo. "Parece que ya lo has hecho."

"No lo hice," se defendió. "Te dije lo que pasaría si visitase a Shawn. Mis razones son atípicas, pero tienen el mismo efecto. Todos asumen mis intenciones sin confirmarlas. Cualquier falta de honestidad percibida no viene de mí."

Hmm… Tenía razón. "Sigue siendo manipulativo." Le hizo notar.

Se encogió de hombros. "Ciertamente. Pero no tengo problema con ello si beneficia a XCOM."

"Dime algo," se inclinó hacia delante. "Tratas lo de no tener conexiones con nadie y sin emociones con la gente con mucha importancia. ¿Lo haces porque es mejor para tus soldados o solo por ti misma?"

Ella cruzo sus dedos y lo evaluó durante unos segundos. Se preguntó si esa pregunta había sido muy personal u ofensiva. Sea como sea, le respondió. "Ambas. Mis tácticas priorizan los objetivos de XCOM y la misión actual, esencial en operaciones importantes y misiones. Además de eso, me considero una mejor líder ahora que antes. Parte de eso es por razones personales, es verdad. Pero objetivamente soy una soldado superior ahora que antes."

"Supongo que no fuiste siempre así." Declaro.

"Correcto," le respondió neutralmente. "No lo era. Era más como tú, amistosa e idealista."

"¿Así que crees que la gente a la que le importabas le gustaría en lo que te transformaste?" Le pregunto.

"Dudoso," se encogió de hombros. "Pero no dejo que las opiniones de los muertos me influencien. Si yo estuviera comandando la misión ahora, dudo que hubiera terminado de la misma forma."

"¿Asumo que escapaste?" Le pregunto. "Cuando te capturaron." Aclaro rápidamente.

"Así fue," le respondió, suavemente. Se levantó las mangas y mostro sus muñecas, que cuando eran expuestas a la luz, reflejaban una cicatriz que cortaba a través de la dura piel bronceada. "Fue un riesgo calculado," explico. "Cuando sabía que nadie iba a venir. Supe que el Mossad israelí había eliminado toda operación, y que estaba por mi cuenta. El Califato habían conseguido lo que querían y me habían dejado, abandonándome para morirme de sed o hambre. Les era inútil.

Sabía que los guardias tenían patrullas regulares y siempre echaban un vistazo dentro de la celda. Unos minutos antes de que viniesen me corte las muñecas para falsificar un suicidio. Deje drenar suficiente sangre para que sea convincente, luego me ate algunas telas a mi brazo para frenar el sangrado. También hice una pequeña incisión en mi garganta que fue superficie, pero la sangre que puse sobre la misma la hacía ver real.

Los guardias parecieron creérselo, o simplemente no les importo. Me llevaron afuera y me dejaron que me pudra. Casi me desvanecí, pero logré quitarme los vendajes y atarlos a mi muñeca, frenando el sangrado temporalmente. Y luego me abalance hacia delante, rezando que encontraría un lugar, _donde sea_ para quedarme.

Y así fue. Un médico de un pequeño pueblo me curo y me dirigí hacia Tel Aviv." Se estiro hacia atrás. "Esa es mi inspiradora historia del escape."

El sacudió su cabeza incrédulo y asombrado. "Honestamente, no tengo idea de cómo seguís viva."

"Aprendí mucho sobre mi misma en esas cuevas," Murmuro Mira bajando la mirada. "Pero no estás solo en opinar eso. No es como si hubiera escapado ilesa, sin contar mi cara."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Perdí toda sensación en mi brazo derecho, para siempre," explico. "Aun puedo sentir presión sobre él, pero todo lo demás, dolor, calor, frio, no siento nada."

"Así que, ¿Qué hiciste después?" Pregunto. "Si no te molesta que te pregunte. "Reparo.

"No me importa. Tenía la localización de una célula del Califato. Una vez que me recupere, lidere un asalto sobre ellos, y excepto a uno, ejecutamos a todos y cada uno de ellos."

"Imagino que fue satisfactorio." Asumió.

"Ejecutaron a todos los prisioneros apenas atacamos," le respondió secamente. "Con la excepción del comandante de esa célula. Se lo dejamos como un regalo al _Comandante_."

"Estoy sorprendido de que sus muertes no hayan sido más… bueno, peores." Luke comento con mucho cuidado.

"Pase mucho tiempo imaginándome que haría cuando vuelva," Admitió Mira. "Tenía el completo permiso del director del Mossad para hacer lo que quisiera. Pero cuando tuve la chance…" se encogió de hombros. "Esa no era quien era yo, o quien soy. Soy una profesional, antes que todo. Prolongar sus muertes no beneficiaría a nadie, ni traería a nadie de vuelta. ¿Se lo merecían? Claramente. Pero no torturo a menos que sea necesario. Aun así, no tengo dudas de que cada uno de ellos están ardiendo en el infierno ahora mismo."

"¿Crees en eso?"

"Si." Respondió secamente. "Sino por otra razón que para saber que cada criminal, terrorista, alíen o dictador se enfrentara a la justicia algún día. Sea por mi mano, o por la de Dios."

Ambos estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos. "Eres bastante abierta con esto," Noto Luke."

Ella suspiro. "Nunca nadie había preguntado. No tengo problema con contárselo a la gente si de en serio quieren saber." Se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, luego se puso de pie bruscamente. "Gracias por la conversación, Luke. Mis disculpas por no ser una mejor compañía, pero me tengo que ir. A pensar." Luego, se marchó.

" _Luke."_ Huh, bueno, había logrado que usase su primer nombre. Era algo de progreso, por lo menos.

* * *

El Comandante le dio a Vahlen una sonrisa mientras se sentaba. "Me alegra que hayas venido. NO estaba seguro de que me harías caso."

"Cuando el Comandante sugiere algo, suele ser una buena idea hacerle caso," le respondió ligeramente. "Además, creo que tiene razón. Es bonito estar fuera del laboratorio, incluso si es por poco tiempo."

"Bueno, tendremos que agradecerle a Afif por la comida," dijo el Comandante mientras miraba hacia la cocina.

"Noto que no tomo nada de eso," Vahlen se dio cuenta mientras indicaba hacia la copa en su mano.

"No, no soy alguien que le guste la comida china," el Comandante se encogió de hombros. "Además de que no tengo hambre por el momento."

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Vahlen, preocupada. "¿Es normal?"

"Algo así," admitió. "Aprendí a funcionar bien. El cuerpo se adapta más de lo que cree."

"Aun así," Vahlen insistió. "No es saludable. Quizá no me especialice en salud, pero con la cantidad de trabajo que realiza, su cuerpo va a ceder eventualmente. Sin mencionar el estrés."

"Quizás," dijo, quitándole importancia. "Pero he lidiado con ello durante años. Dudo que cambie mucho ahora." Sacudió su cabeza. "Pero basta de hablar de mí. Puedo con mis propios problemas."

Vahlen no estaba lista para dejar eso ir, pero no insistió más. El tomo un trago. "¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

"Claro," le respondió. "Adelante."

"¿Qué hacías antes de XCOM?"

Ella se inclinó hacia atrás. "Eso fue hace mucho tiempo… déjeme pensar," se detuvo durante unos segundos. "Estuve involucrada en un proyecto colaborativo entre Alemania y los Estados Unidos sobre guerra experimental. Fue una experiencia fascinante, una de las mejores de mi vida."

"¿Qué _tipo_ de guerra experimental?"

"La mayoría involucraba la genética, la biológica y la química," respondió calmadamente. "Mi equipo se concentraba más que nada en crear virus que atacasen marcadores genéticos específicos en humanos. Color de piel, color de ojos, edad, una enfermedad, había decenas de posibilidades. Por el lado de desarrollo genético, experimentamos con formas de poner diferentes características de humanos juntas. Creo que querían crear algún tipo de súper soldado."

Fascinante. Parecía que los Estados Unidos tenían múltiples proyectos potencialmente poco éticos en proceso. Se preguntaba si seguían funcionando. "¿Lo lograron?"

"No del todo," Vahlen explico con tristeza. "El problema principal fue que nunca resolvimos con las armas basadas en la genética es que mucha gente comparte genes. Crear un arma que solo se activase en una secuencia especifica era casi imposible. Creo que pudiera haberlo resuelto eventualmente, pero me recluto XCOM poco después."

Arqueo una ceja. "Asumo que el Consejo no sabe de tus previos trabajos."

"Lo dudo," respondió encogiendo sus hombros. "Hasta donde entiendo, solo sabían sobre mi tapadera publica y Alemania me recomendó como su científica líder. Todo mi trabajo allí estaba fuera de los libros, así que su análisis no noto nada inusual. Mi tapadera es probablemente la que ya conoce."

"¿Qué trabajaba en el proyecto de la biosfera en Rusia?" Le pregunto. "Esa es la que me es familiar. Por lo que asumí que había sido asesinada o capturada cuando desapareció."

"¿Así que el _Comandante_ mantenía vigilados a científicos o solo a mí?" Vahlen pregunto mientras comía.

"No solo a ti," admitió el Comandante. "En las más tempranas etapas de la guerra, el Califato comenzó a cazar agresivamente a ingenieros y científicos, probablemente esperando lograr construir un arma química o nuclear. Tuviste suerte de no estar entre ellos."

"¿Qué paso con ellos?" Pregunto.

"Vario de persona a persona," le respondió sombríamente. "Intentamos liberar a todos los que pudimos, pero algunos fueron ejecutados antes de que podamos llegar. Otros no se querían marchar."

"¿Por qué harían eso?" Vahlen pregunto frunciendo el ceño."

"Había varias razones," respondió sombríamente. "Algunos solo apreciaban el trabajo o el desafío. Pero la mayoría se negaban a irse ya que habían sido indoctrinados y creían en el propósito y la misión del Califato."

"¿Qué hicieron con ellos?"

"Los matamos," declaro. "No podíamos arriesgar que el Califato consiguiese armas de destrucción masiva, incluso si los controlábamos, regresarían eventualmente. Enviamos los cuerpos a las universidades e instituciones de las que vinieron como una advertencia para los que pensasen en unírseles."

"Tengo curiosidad sobre algo," Vahlen se movió en su asiento. "Las tácticas usadas fueron brutales y crueles más allá de lo necesario. ¿Había una… explicación o razón detrás de ellas?"

El Comandante tomo de su vaso de agua. "Uno de los mitos perpetuados durante ese tiempo era que los terroristas no tenían miedo. Eso era una mentira. Quizá no valúen su propia vida, pero valúan la de los más cercanos a ellos. _El Comandante_ entendió eso. Para romper al Califato, su espíritu, su voluntad y fervor tenían que ser rotas y destruidas mucho más allá de lo reparable. Y el arma más potente para hacer eso era el _terror_."

Vahlen parecía sobresaltada ante la intensidad en sus ojos mientras continuaba. "Morir en una batalla no significaba nada para ellos. El Califato creía que nadie cruzaría los límites impuestos por la ONU. La ejecución de los Niños de Alá fue la primera vez que alguien los había desafiado usando sus propias tácticas. ¿Cómo crees que se sintieron cuando se enfrentaron a un enemigo que iría mucho más allá que ellos?"

Las esquinas de sus labios se alzaron. "Sintieron _miedo_. Con cada cruz alzada, con cada cuerpo profanado, cada civil muerto, enviamos un claro mensaje, 'ustedes siguen'. Solo continuamos desde allí. Le mostramos al Califato que eran vulnerables cuando masacramos a la gente en su capital. Le mostramos a Arabia Saudita que había consecuencias al soportar al terrorismo cuando ejecutamos a las familias que reinaban y quemamos sus campos de petróleo.

"¿Por qué _El Comandante_ no mato al Califa cuando tuvo la oportunidad?" Vahlen pregunto.

"Ese argumento apareció varias veces," admitió el Comandante. "Pero si lo hubiéramos amado, otro habría tomado su lugar. El, y todo su ejército debía ser humillado, debilitado y aterrorizado para que sean destruidos por completo. El Califa nos era más útil con vida."

"Usted participo en muchas de estas operaciones." Declaro Vahlen.

"En todas," le respondió. "Éramos un pequeño grupo. Cada persona tenía una misión clara que cumplir."

Vahlen apretó sus labios entre sí. "¿Cuánta gente mataste?"

"Mucha," admitió. "Y muchos no eran soldados."

Vahlen se mantuvo en silencio. "¿Te molesta?" Le pregunto.

"Un poco, "le respondió, dudando. "Pero no tanto como probablemente debería. Viéndolo como una humana, los actos cometidos fueron horribles. Pero viéndolo como un problema… si la solución más radical es la única que funciona, ¿Lo vale si se salvan más vidas en el futuro?"

Su vista tenía muchos más matices que los de la mayoría de las personas. Era refrescante hablar con alguien que no veía al mundo en términos de blanco y negro, o el bien y el mal.

"Creo que una mejor opción es pensarlo como una necesidad," dijo finalmente el Comandante. "Esa era la pregunta que me pregunto. "¿Qué era necesario para terminar la Guerra contra el Terror? Y todos veían su solución. La gente podía debatir las éticas o las moralidades detrás de ello, pero el resultado final era el éxito, a pesar del costo."

"Supongo," admitió Vahlen. "Pero todo está en el pasado. Ambos cambiamos, y creo que la gente debería mirar más allá de lo que hiciste hace una década, y ver lo que estás haciendo _ahora_."

"Quiero lo mismo, pero me temo que no es así como piensa la gente." El Comandante le recordó perspicazmente.

"Una triste verdad," ella estaba de acuerdo. "Pero si hay alguien que nos puede llevar a la victoria, eres tú."

Le dio una cansada sonrisa. "Gracias, Moira. Hare todo lo que pueda para no perder esta guerra."

"Incluso si tiene problemas," le dijo. "Tiene al resto de nosotros para ayudarlo. Yo, Shen, Bradford, incluso Zhang. No lo olvide."

"Hare todo lo que pueda." Prometió.

Ella se puso de pie y camino hacia él. "Debería estar volviendo ya," le dijo, descansando una mano sobre su hombro. "Me alegra que me haya convencido de venir. Creo que lo necesitaba."

El alzo su mirada para conectarla con la de ella. "Cuando quieras, Moira."

Sonrió, y se marchó, dejándolo solo.

A pesar de su intención de tener una conversación normal con ella, había fallado bastante espectacularmente. Pero, aun así, no tenía idea de que era considerado normal ahora, aunque dudaba que una discusión profunda sobre los métodos de la Guerra contra el Terror sea normal. Se encogió de hombros. Bueno, había sido interesante, y estaba feliz de que hayan hablado.

No era como si él fuera una persona normal, después de todo.

* * *

Factores para la autorización de la Contingencia Zeus:

Un escuadrón de soldados de XCOM eliminado en el campo de batalla.

Una retirada táctica de una amenaza alienígena.

Una ciudad o pueblo tomada por los alienígenas

Un país o nación abiertamente trabajando contra XCOM. (SUB-SECCION RESTRINGIDA. SOLO PARA EL CONSEJO INTERNO)

Si los factores declarados existen, un ataque aéreo será ordenado a las coordenadas específicas y las localizaciones. El armamento especifico será determinado por el Comandante cuando la Contingencia entre en efecto. Los Armamentos incluyen, pero no se limitan a:

Misiles Avalancha

Misiles

Misiles Grifo AGM-176

Armas Atómicas

Armas PEM

Cabezas Químicas

Una vez que la Contingencia sea activada, serán aproximadamente cinco minutos antes de que el ataque caiga sobre el área designada. Esta Contingencia solo debe ser usada como último recurso, cuando la derrota total es inevitable. Deben realizarse esfuerzos para asegurar que las bajas civiles se mantengan dentro de parámetros aceptables, pero no son una prioridad.

Mínimo Requisito para la Activación: Supervisor de Escuadrón.

En el evento de que el Supervisor del Escuadrón no sea capaz de activar la contingencia:

El Soldado del rango próximo debe activar la Contingencia.

Si no hay un soldado de un rango próximo o múltiples soldados tienen el mismo rango, dichos soldados están habilitados para activar la contingencia.

Si ningún soldado es capaz de activar la contingencia, el Comandante de XCOM o el Oficial Central John Bradford ejecutara la Contingencia.

Noticia 1: Sector de Investigación y Desarrollo de XCOM: Los Miembros del Sector de Investigación y Desarrollo de XCOM no están autorizados a activar la contingencia Zeus. Todos los pedidos para activarla deben ser hechos a la cabecilla del Sector de Investigación y Desarrollo de XCOM: Dra. Moira Vahlen quien pasara el pedido al Comandante.

Excepción 1: Los Científicos que tengan un historial en ingeniería química, química, o patología, quizá sea llevado con el comandando para ser consultado sobre los ataques usando cabezas químicas.

Excepción 2: En el evento de que el Comandante, el Oficial Central John Bradford y el Cabecilla de Ingeniera de XCOM Raymond Shen no estén disponibles, incapacitados, o muertos, la Dra. Moira Vahlen está autorizada a activar la Contingencia Zeus.

Noticia 2: Sector de Ingeniería de XCOM: Los Miembros del Sector de Ingeniería XCOM no están autorizados a activar la contingencia Zeus. Todos los pedidos para activarla deben ser hechos al cabecilla del Sector de Ingeniería de XCOM: Dr. Raymond Shen quien pasara el pedido al Comandante.

Excepción 1: Aquellos Ingenieros con un historial de arquitectura o demoliciones serán dirigidos hacia el Comandante que revisara su pedido.

Excepción 2: En el evento de que el Comandante, y el Oficial Central John Bradford no estén disponibles, estén incapacitados, o muertos, el Dr. Raymond Shen está autorizado para activar la Contingencia Zeus.

Noticia 3: Los miembros del Sector de Análisis y Comunicación de XCOM Los miembros de este sector están autorizados para activar la Contingencia Zeus en caso de que el factor (1) este activado y tenga la aprobación del Oficial Central John Bradford. En el evento de que los factores (1), (2) o (3) estén activados, el oficial Central John Bradford está autorizado para activar la Contingencia Zeus.

Noticia 4: Las Cabezas Químicas: La activación de la Contingencia Zeus habilita el uso de Cabezas Químicas. Solo el Comandante y el Oficial Central John Bradford están autorizados para lanzarlas.

Noticia 5: Reservación: Por favor, notar que esta contingencia puede cambiar o ser actualizada en el futuro para adaptarse a la cambiante amenaza alienígena y el clima político.

Noticia 6: Reservación 2: El Comandante tiene la autorización para activar la Contingencia Zeus cuando ninguno de los factores se cumpla y tenga la aprobación de un mínimo del 75% del Consejo Interno. (SUB-SECCION RESTRINGIDA. SOLO PARA EL CONSEJO INTERNO)


	16. Capitulo 15: Panico en Alza

Pánico en Alza

* * *

El Comandante caminaba a través de las cavernas de la Ciudadela mientras la arena crujía bajo sus botas al dirigirse hacia la Sala de Situación. Era hora de empezar a poner sus planes en movimiento para lidiar con Alemania si el pánico seguía esparciéndose. Que abandonasen el Consejo, por más cuestionable que fuese esa decisión, era un peligro que no podía ser ignorado.

Frunció el ceño cuando giro la esquina. Estaba seguro de que estaba yendo por el camino correcto…

Algo estaba mal.

Parpadeo. ¿Dónde había estado unos minutos atrás? ¿Saliendo desde Control de Misión? ¿El Salón Comedor? No podía recordarlo. Ahora que se fijaba con más atención, noto otros detalles raros. La iluminación era más débil; la arena cubría los pasillos; y las paredes cavernosas eran marrones, en vez del frio acero gris de la Ciudadela de XCOM.

Además de eso, el área estaba completamente desierta, ni otra alma a la vista. Mas enervante que eso, era el silencio absoluto que lo rodeaba. Ni una maquina en funcionamiento, ninguna conversación, el aire estaba muerto y la atmosfera se sentía opresiva.

 _Ah._

Ahora sabía dónde estaba. _Estaba_ en la Ciudadela, pero no en la de XCOM. _Esta_ Ciudadela había sido su base de operaciones durante la Guerra contra el Terror, en lo profundo del territorio de Arabia Saudita. Y si _él_ estaba ahí, entonces ella no estaría muy lejos.

Se quedó quieto durante un tiempo hasta que el sentimiento de ser observado se tornó muy fuerte. Se giró, y ahí estaba ella, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Vestía la misma remera mangas cortas azul y los pantalones de la noche de su muerte. Su curvado cabello daba forma a su puntiagudo rostro. La luz embellecía su piel de bronce e iluminaba sus ojos de avellana. La pequeña sonrisa que el tanto había amado estaba ahí, pero en vez de ser cálida y amable, era cínica y arrogante.

El suspiro. "Hola, Farida."

Su esposa frunció el ceño y se le acerco lentamente. "Pensé que estarías más feliz de verme." Le dijo, la desilusión clara en su voz. Nunca había podido eliminar su acento iraní, no es que le importase a él. Añadía cierto sabor placentero a su voz.

Alzo una mano, indicándole que frenase. "Ya hablamos de ello antes. Sabes porque estoy así."

"Seguís diciéndome eso," persistió ella. "Pero no estoy segura de que te lo creas."

"No eres real." Le respondió tristemente."

"¿Y eso me hace menos importante de alguna manera?" Le pregunto, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. "Soy igual a como me recuerdas."

El sacudió su cabeza. "No eres ni parecida a ella."

Le devolvió una sonrisa mientras se le acercaba y quedaron a apenas unos centímetros el uno del otro. "¿Estás seguro?" Le pregunto suavemente, tomando un lado de su cara con su mano.

El contacto rompió el trance en el que se encontraba y se quitó la mano de ella de encima con un empujón. "¡No me toques!" Le dijo, regañándola.

Ella inhalo aire sorprendida y le clavo su mirada. "Eso no fue muy caballeroso. Cambiaste, no sé porque no lo vi antes."

"¿ _Yo_ cambie?" Demando incrédulamente. "¡Que nervio que Tenes para decir eso!"

"Yo _siempre_ fui así," le dijo siseante. "No fue mi culpa que tu no pudieras verlo."

"No," Sacudió su cabeza. "Ella no se parece en nada a ti. Era inteligente y racional, tu eres manipulativa y fanática."

"Vamos," lo regaño. "Una parte de ti lo duda. Que haya sido siempre así, y que tú tampoco lo querías ver, estabas ciego ante ello, _reacio_ a ver quién era yo en verdad."

"Te equivocas." Declaro, desafiante.

Sus endurecidos ojos lo penetraron y una fría sonrisa se esparció a través de su cara. "Si todo esto es un sueño, entonces, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué no la mujer que clamas haber conocido y amado?"

Él se quedó en silencio.

"Porque sabes que digo la verdad." Finalizo suavemente, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él.

"No lo sé," admitió. "Quizás tú y mi esposa son _la misma_ persona. Pero sé que la mujer de la que me enamore, no eres tú."

Le dolió profundamente ver su rendida expresión, pero mantuvo su composición como lo había hecho antes. "Aun te amo," le respondió ella. "Nunca deje de hacerlo."

El sacudió su cabeza. "No importa lo que sientas ahora. Tomaste tu decisión y yo tome la mía. Si me hubieras amado de verdad, hubieras sido leal hasta el fin."

"¡No tenía elección!" Se defendió. "¡Deberías saber tu mejor que cualquier otro lo que haríamos por nuestra familia!"

Él se desato contra ella. "¿Y qué hay de mí?" Demando, apuntándole fiscalmente con su dedo. "¿Acaso no era _yo_ lo suficientemente importante para ser considerado 'familia'? ¿Acaso te das cuenta del peligro en el que me metiste?"

"Sabía que sobrevivirías," le explico. "¡Necesitaba más tiempo para convencerte!"

Sus labios se curvaron escépticamente. "Delirabas si pensabas que eso iba a funcionar. Debería terminar con esto ahora mismo."

"Sabes cómo hacerlo." Le dijo, escupiendo las palabras. "Pero no quieres tirar del gatillo otra vez."

Sus cejas se hincharon. "Vete." Le ordeno.

Ella se desvaneció, dejándolo solo.

Volvería. Solo había dos formas de terminar el sueño, y aunque técnicamente tenía la habilidad de cambiarlo a voluntad, al final era inútil. Su subconsciente trabajaba en su contra hasta que le mostraba todo lo que tenía planeado. Estaría molesto, pero sería inútil, ya que solo se estaría enojando consigo mismo. De hecho, estos sueños eran solo discusiones con sí mismo.

Sacudió su cabeza. Hora de ver que tenía en stock para esta vez. Siguió caminando a través de las cavernas que parecían eternas e infinitas. La Ciudadela no había sido ni de cerca tan grande, pero era tranquilizador de alguna forma, caminar a través de estas cavernas mientras ocasionalmente escuchaba la voz de aquellos con los que había servido. Ocasionalmente lograba echar un vistazo a las personas de una sala adyacente. Estaba seguro de que se había visto a el mismo varias veces, llevándolo a creer que estaba viendo retazos de memorias.

El camino frente a él se estaba cerrando, su destino estaba cerca. El sol del desierto lo cegó mientras atravesaba la puerta que lo llevaba al exterior. Alzo su mano para bloquear la resolana cegadora y forzó al sol a descender. Cuando bajo su brazo, ya era el atardecer. Si solo tuviera control sobre quien le hablaba en sus sueños.

Ahora que podía ver claramente, miro alrededor del desierto mientras el viento pegaba arena a sus botas y pantalones. Su mano inconscientemente descendió y tomo su pistola que siempre lo acompañaba. La desenfundo y miro al arma.

Una bala, como siempre.

Inclino su cabeza ,mientras evaluaba el arma. La tecnología había avanzado, no había razón alguna para tener una herramienta inferior. La pistola se transformó en la pistola laser del laboratorio de Vahlen. Mirando a su cintura, la funda se había adaptado para su nuevo tamaño. Volvió a enfundarla y avisto las cruces.

Tenía un presentimiento sobre lo que iba a encontrar, y que estaba muy cerca. Veinte crucifijos estaban de pie en el medio del desierto, cada cruz tenía el cuerpo podrido y seco de una de las personas que él había comandado. Su piel se les despegaba, se les había retraído a causa de la deshidratación y la hambruna hasta el punto que sus huesos eran visibles. La sangre seca cubría sus muñecas, manos y pies.

Los observo durante unos minutos. "Estoy esperando." Le dijo a nadie en particular. Había sido llevado allí por una razón, y aunque el tiempo no significaba nada allí, no apreciaba perderlo.

Con una quebradura audible, como la de un papel al hacerlo un bollo, el hombre más de la cruz más cercana a el alzo su cabeza, su esqueleto rostro y podridos ojos no detuvieron al Comandante de identificarlo. Ethan Delger, su mano derecha.

"¿Por qué sigues vivo?" Le pregunto, la voz que una vez había sido dura y la de un líder, ahora rasposa y quebrada.

El Comandante suspiro. "Buena pregunta. Solo puedo asumir que el Consejo creyó que quizá me necesitasen algún día. Pero no estoy seguro."

"Nos mentiste," continuo Ethan. "Confiamos en ti."

"Nunca les mentí," le respondió el comandante. "Y yo gane su confianza."

El hombre dejo escapar una quebrada y rasposa risa. "Entonces dime, ¿Por qué estamos muertos?"

El cadáver de Ethan arranco su brazo de la cruz, la rotura de la piel hizo eco en el desierto de una forma innatural, igual que el hueso raspándose contra el clavo atravesado en su muñeca. Hizo lo mismo con su otro brazo, para luego inclinarse y forzar a sus pies para que pasen los clavos.

Una vez liberado, salto de la cruz y se le acercó al comandante, deteniéndose unos metros antes. Hombre y Cadáver se evaluaron el uno al otro. El desgastado cuerpo lo observo con sus muertos ojos mientras el Comandante estaba de pie con sus manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda, listo para escuchar lo que su amigo tenia para decir.

El Comandante espero unos segundos antes de responder. "No esperaba que los ejecutasen," admitió. "El trato era que si yo me entregaba, los dejarían ir. Tú lo sabes."

"Y _esperaste_ que ellos cumplieran su parte del trato," demando saber Ethan incrédulamente. "Tú, quien no paraba de hablar sobre las pocas confiables y tiránicas Naciones Unidas. _Sabías_ que iba a pasar y aun así lo hiciste."

"Fue un error," acepto tristemente. "Uno del que me arrepiento cada día. Pero era o continuar huyendo y que nos cazasen de cualquier forma. Nuestra misión estaba completa. Creí que eso nos permitiría ser libres otra vez."

"Pero en vez de eso, te enviaron a tu cómoda prisión," dijo Ethan escupiendo las palabras. "Nos enviaron a los peores lugares del mundo. Sufrimos hambruna, quemaduras, y tortura por lo que hicimos. ¡Lo que _tú_ nos hiciste!"

"Todos estábamos de acuerdo, _juntos_." Exclamo el Comandante. "Dije claramente que solo lo haría si _todos_ estaban de acuerdo. ¡Y así fue!"

El cadáver sacudió su cabeza y soltó una destruida risa. "¿Que esperabas? ¿Qué iríamos en contra del _gran Comandante_ que lidero una guerra que sacudió al mundo entero?"

"¡No hago decisiones unilaterales, y tú lo sabes!" Le devolvió el Comandante, la furia creciendo en sus ojos. "Todos, incluido tú, estuvieron de _acuerdo_ conmigo, ¡porque _confiaban_ en mí!"

"¿ _Confiar?_ ¿De verdad crees que _confiábamos_ en ti?" Ethan sacudió su cabeza. "¿De verdad creíste que te seguimos por un propósito superior de defender al mundo?" ¿De en serio creías que te seguimos por tu liderazgo y supuesta amistad?"

Ethan dio un paso hacia él. "Te seguimos porque teníamos _miedo_."

"De mí."

Los labios de Ethan se retiraron en una sonrisa burlesca. "¿De quién más? Vimos de lo que eras capaz. Te hemos visto desatarte sobre Arabia Saudita, el Califato, la Meca; sabíamos cómo tratarías con cualquiera que percibieras como un traidor. ¿Por qué mataríamos miles de inocentes por la orden de un hombre?"

"No eres real," declaro el comandante, más como una defensa que otra cosa. "Y te equivocas. Trabaje duro para asegurarme de que _no_ fuese así."

"¿Importa si existo o no?" Pregunto Ethan. "Porque si estoy aquí, significa que te lo crees, de alguna forma."

"¿Tienes alguna prueba de ello?" Le demando el Comandante. "¿Solo dices esto para molestarme?"

"¿Y tú?" Le devolvió Ethan. "¿Cómo sabes que todos te reverenciaban tanto como tú piensas?"

"Nadie me 'reverenciaba'," lo corrigió duramente. "No lidere a través del miedo. Si alguien no quería llevar a cabo mis ordenes, encontraría a alguien que sí. Si tenían un problema, lo discutíamos. Lo sabes, trabajamos lado a lado, discutimos muchas veces, pero eventualmente arreglamos los problemas. Tu punto de que todos me seguían por miedo está mal, y se equivoca."

El cuello de Ethan se quebró mientras inclinaba su cabeza. "¿Pero podes estar seguro?"

Suspiro. "No."

"Una vez que empieces a aceptar la verdad, será más fácil." Farida le dijo desde su espalda, se giró para verla con las mismas ropas que tenía la primera vez que la vio. Una vestimenta marrón del desierto, con un hiyab de cara abierta.

"Bienvenida de vuelta," la saludo.

"Echarme así fue maleducados," lo regaño. "Sabias que volvería."

"Quizá quería algo de tranquilidad." Se encogió de hombros. "Ciertamente no me das nada de eso."

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué nos enfrentas? ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptar quienes somos y lo que has hecho?"

"Porque son fantasmas, apariciones o proyecciones," dijo como en una lista. "No sé porque aparecen, no sé porque soy continuamente atormentado. Pero creo que este sueño duro demasiado ya.

"No ignores lo que decimos solo porque no estás de acuerdo," le advirtió Ethan. "Lidera como nos lideraste a nosotros y todos los que te siguen morirán." Movió su brazo hacia las cruces, y las personas en ellas cambiaron, ahora eran los de XCOM. Bradford, Shen, Zhang, Abby, Patricia, Luke.

Vahlen.

"Los llevaras a sus muertes," le prometió Ethan. "Como nos llevaste a las nuestras.

"Te cegaras ante quienes son de verdad," declaro Farida. "Entonces los mataras, como me mataste a mí."

El Comandante desenfundo la pistola y la apunto hacia la mujer que _se veía como_ su mujer. "Adiós, Farida," le dijo. Luego tiro del gatillo, el haz de luz abrió un limpio agujero caliente en su cabeza, y colapso contra el suelo, con humo saliendo de su herida.

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Oficina del comandante_

Se despertó.

Se puso de pie girando sobre la cama, apoyando sus pies sobre el suelo. El mareo del sueño desvaneciéndose rápidamente de su mente.

Los sueños habían empeorado y se habían hecho más frecuentes desde que tomo control de XCOM. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había logrado dormir sin ellos. No había sido así cuando estaba en la celda. Obviamente, había tenido uno de vez en cuando, pero no habían sido un gran problema.

Era en momentos como estos que envidiaba a los que olvidaban sus sueños apenas despertaban o ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que los habían tenido. El sueño lucido era algo normalmente envidiado por mucho, pero luego de experimentarlo cientos de veces, no lo entusiasmaba tanto. Claro, podías alterar lo que quisieras, y cuando era niño lo había disfrutado.

Pero no puedes controlar que o quienes aparecían. Podías hacerlos desaparecer temporalmente, o retrasar lo que el subconsciente quería mostrarte, pero al final, estabas atrapado allí hasta que cierto evento ocurriese. Sus sueños siempre seguían un patrón similar para escapar: tenía que morir o matar a alguien más.

Suspiro y fue a vestirse. Al menos esta vez había durado bastante, seis horas. Su cuerpo necesitaba el descanso incluso si no lo sentía. Al menos lograría adelantarse en lo que quería cumplir hoy. Si los eventos se lo permitían, esperaba ganar algo de independencia y tratar con la situación en Alemania.

Pero primero lo primero, y eso era ordenarle a Bradford que hiciera unas llamadas a Alemania e Israel. Luego, llamaría al Consejo Interno y planearían para el futuro.

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Sala de Situación_

 _Cuatro horas después_

Los cinco yacían de pie alrededor de la mesa. Vahlen flanqueaba al comandante. Shen y Bradford se ubicaron en lados opuestos, y Zhang estaba en la otra punta. "Les agradezco su presencia," comenzó a decir el comandante. "Tenemos mucho que cubrir así que no perderé más tiempo."

Presiono varios botones en la mesa y un holograma azul de Europa apareció. "Lo primero es que todos estén al tanto sobre Alemania." Presiono otro botón y cada país se pintó de un color diferente dependiendo del nivel de pánico. "No creo que sea necesario explicar cuál es el problema. El pánico está subiendo en Alemania a una velocidad alarmante, y no está afectando a los países que lo rodean."

"El gobierno alemán está intentando suprimir la comunicación con el exterior," Bradford le informo. "Todo aquello siquiera remotamente relacionado con la amenaza alíen es censurado, eliminado, y silenciado."

"Idiotas," el Comandante sacudió la cabeza. "No me extraña que la situación haya escalado tanto. Pero la censura sola no pudo haber causado este pico de pánico tan masivo."

"¿Sospecha una intervención?"

"Algún tipo, sí." EL Comandante asintió. "Alemania, y solo Alemania, está bajo la mira de alguien."

"La próxima pregunta lógica seria, ¿Quién?" Declaro Vahlen.

"Los aliens parecen ser la elección más obvia," Dijo Bradford. "Sus infiltradores pueden pasar como humanos ante la mayoría de observaciones."

"Las operaciones a largo plazo como esta llevan tiempo," noto el Comandante. "Tiempo que aparentemente no fue necesario juzgando por el resultado."

"Mire a los factores," interrumpió Zhang. "¿Qué llevo a Alemania a este estado?"

"Hubo un influjo masivo de movimientos sociales sobre como el gobierno estaba 'escondiendo la verdad de la gente'," noto el Comandante. "Las típicas conspiraciones. No tenían mucha tracción al principio, pero los medios comenzaron a concentrarse en ellos, y la gente se puso más nerviosa."

Vahlen observo su Tablet. "Varios objetos de origen desconocido fueron encontrados en grandes ciudades alemanas. No atrajo mucha atención hasta que la armada alemana llego y confisco los objetos y se negó a decirles por qué. La gente que los encontró fue a los medios a quejarse."

"Añadiendo leña al fuego." Comento Shen.

"Parece que el factor singular más grande fue la repentina censura masiva," noto Zhang. "Siguiendo al anuncio, hubo protestas en Berlín, Hamburgo Y Múnich. Grandes, según los reportes. Si los protestadores no son contenidos pronto, habrá amotinamiento.

"Y si la armada alemana los pacifica, solo asustara aún más a la población," el Comandante finalizo sombríamente. "No hay una buena solución."

"Entonces, ¿Quién es el más probable causante de esos factores?" pregunto Zhang. "Respondiendo eso, nos haremos una buena idea."

"Los infiltradores podrían ser la causa de los objetos que aparecieron en el país," Comenzó a decir el Comandante. "Posiblemente también incitaron las protestas y marchas."

"Los infiltradores son muy diferentes como para que alguien _no_ lo note," añadió Vahlen. "Los medios se han concentrado en los lideres de estos movimientos durante unos días. Les he echado un vistazo yo misma, no entran en el perfil de los cadáveres que poseemos."

EL Comandante sacudió la cabeza. "Nunca se mira a los líderes de las protestas. Miras a la gente que los aconseja. Especialmente en protestas preparadas, el líder suele ser solo una figura. El verdadero poder son los consejeros detrás de ellos. Es posible que uno de ellos sea un hombre delgado.

Zhang se jorobo. "Lindo nombre."

Bradford echo una pequeña risa al escuchar a Zhang usar la palabra "lindo", ya que sonaba mal viniendo de esa dura voz. La controlo rápidamente. "Quizá sean la razón de los objetos y las protestas, es verdad. "Pero el problema es que los medios los han estado cubriendo muy extensivamente."

"Entonces, ¿Quién controla los medios?" Pregunto el Comandante.

"Técnicamente, nadie," respondió Bradford. "Pero tienen que saber lo que están haciendo."

"¿Crees que puedan ser infiltrados?" Vahlen le pregunto.

El Comandante se relamió los labios. "Poco probable. Esto puede simplemente ser un caso de los medios buscando impulsar sus ratings, incluso si les cuesta el país."

Vahlen suspiro. "Seguro el gobierno alemán sabrá que censurar algo solo llama más la atención hacia eso. ¿No?"

"Lo saben," Zhang declaro. "Los gobiernos no censuran porque les divierte. Esto es un movimiento claro y calculado. Uno que no tiene sentido. No ganan nada de darle pánico al pueblo."

"¿Estas sugiriendo de que el gobierno está detrás de ello?" Shen pregunto incrédulamente.

"Me inclino más a creer que hay alguien detrás de esto, diciéndoles que hacer," el Comandante declaro tranquilamente. "Y solo algunas organizaciones tienen ese tipo de influencia."

" _¿_ El _Consejo_?" Exclamo Vahlen, sus ojos abriéndose de la sorpresa.

Bradford frunció el ceño. "No tiene sentido alguno. ¿Qué podrían ganar?"

El Comandante sacudió la cabeza. "Todo lo que digo es que es una posibilidad. Una que no podemos ignorar. Tengo enemigos en el Consejo, y quizá crean que sacrificar un país demostrara mi incapacidad para comandar."

"Las Naciones Unidas nunca harían eso," declaro Shen." Va en contra de todo por lo que luchan."

El Comandante dejo descansar sus manos sobre la mesa. "De cualquier modo, tenemos que prepararnos para activar la Contingencia Hades."

Un silencio sepulcral ocupo la sala luego de eso.

"Recemos por no llegar a eso." Shen murmuro suavemente.

El Comandante levanto la mirada. "Zhang. ¿Hay progreso?"

El asintió. "He enlistado a algunos contactos que me deben un favor. Están de camino a Berlín mientras hablamos. Serán suficientes hasta que consigamos agentes verdaderos."

"Excelente," respondió el Comandante. "Si todo va bien hoy, con suerte los tendrá más temprano que tarde." Echo un vistazo a Bradford. "¿Las reuniones están agendadas?"

Bradford asintió. "Ahren Habicht tiene un horario limitado, pero puede hacerse. Primer ministro Nowinski puede en cualquier momento."

Zhang inclino su cabeza. "¿Te vas a reunir con el Primer Ministro de Israel?"

"Si." Reconoció el Comandante.

"¿Por qué?"

"Varias razones, la más grande es que creo que podrían ser aliados."

"Quiere que nos financien."

"Parcialmente," reconoció el Comandante. "Pero esa no es la única razón. El Mossad Israelí es una de las mejores agencias de Inteligencia del mundo. Creo que nos serian útiles."

"Hmm…" Zhang lo considero. "Serian útiles. Pero Israel no te va a dar financiamiento y hombres gratis."

"Yo me preocupo por eso," le quito importancia.

"No reconozco el otro nombre," dijo Shen. "¿Quién es?"

"El Ministro de Defensa alemán," respondió Vahlen." Dirige todo lo militar de Alemania.

"¿Para la Contingencia Hades?" Asumió Zhang.

"Correcto."

"¿Qué espera cumplir?"

"Si Alemania sale del Consejo. Preferiría no perder la parte militar también."

"¿Siquiera considerara desafiar al Gabinete?"

"Conozco a Ahren," interrumpió Vahlen. "Si se lo puede convencer de que beneficiara a Alemania, hay una probabilidad de convencerlo."

"Luego de que terminemos aquí, volare a Alemania, luego Israel," el Comandante les informo. "Notifíquenme de sus avances, pero si no me pueden alcanzar, Bradford toma el mando. ¿Entendido?"

Todos asintieron.

"Bien," dijo. "Ahora, hablando de mejores noticias. Estoy seguro de que ya escucharon sobre el avance de Shen y Vahlen sobre el armamento laser, así que no lo voy a repetir. ¿Cómo va la producción, Shen?"

"Mi equipo está trabajando duramente," respondió Shen. "Los primeros rifles están siendo terminados."

"Ahora que lo pienso, comandante," interrumpió Vahlen. "Me gustaría proponerle algo mientras estamos todos juntos."

El Comandante frunció el ceño. "¿Hay algún problema?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "No, esto no es sobre el armamento. Es sobre el futuro."

El inclino su cabeza. "Adelante."

"Si es posible, me gustaría capturar a uno de los aliens. Vivo."

Bradford se enderezo. "¿Quiere arriesgar la vida de nuestras tropas para que capturemos una de esas cosas? _¿Viva?_ "

"Si," Asintió Vahlen. "Sin un espécimen vivo, me temo que vamos a llegar al límite de lo que podemos lograr rápidamente. La información que tomemos de un alíen con vida será esencial en entender y decodificar sus computadoras, sistemas y las sustancias recuperadas."

"Estoy de acuerdo," Shen asintió. "No conocemos _completamente_ a nuestro enemigo, ni sus motivos, solo tenemos un entendimiento rudimentario de su tecnología."

Bradford alzo una ceja. "¿Y cómo espera que logremos eso, doctora?"

"He diseñado unos planos para un arma de aturdimiento," explico Vahlen. "Una carga altamente concentrada disparada a corto alcance- "

"¿¡Corto alcance!?" Bradford escupió las palabras en una rara combinación de sorpresa y furia.

Se la vio algo retenida. "Si, tomara algo de tiempo, pero mi equipo- "

Zhang alzo una mano. "No le preocupa el tipo de enemigo, ¿verdad?"

"No por ahora," respondió. "Cualquier alíen será suficiente."

"Cree su arma," Continuo Zhang. "Pero los soldados podrían fácilmente pacificar a uno de los sectoides con fuerza bruta. No necesitan ningún arma aturdidora."

"Arriesgado," noto Shen. "Pero es posible."

"Si necesita uno, Vahlen, les ordenare a mis soldados que tomen uno con vida," el Comandante prometió. "Pero dese cuenta de que no hay un lugar en el que podamos contenerlo efectivamente."

"Déjeme eso a mí," prometió Shen. "Hemos liberado bastantes cavernas como para comenzar la construcción del módulo de Contención Alienígena. Si nos da la orden, claro está."

El Comandante asintió. "Hazlo." Miro al resto presente. "Creo que eso es todo. ¿Alguna otra preocupación de la que hablar?"

"No, Comandante," respondió Vahlen. "Creo que ha cubierto todo lo importante."

"Excelente," le dio su saludo. "Pueden marcharse. Tengo algunos países que visitar."

Vahlen, Shen Y Bradford solo inclinaron la cabeza, saludándolo. Zhang le devolvió su saludo. Y con eso, cada uno se marchó, y el Comandante camino hacia la Bahía del Hangar.

* * *

 _Alemania, Localización No revelada_

" _Preparándose para el aterrizaje_ ," Big Sky le informo desde su casco. " _Alístese_."

El Comandante se puso de pie mientras el Skyranger perdía lentamente su altitud. No se molestó en tomar la manija del techo, aún tenía balance. Con una sacudida, el Skyranger toco tierra, y la rampa se desplego con un silbido.

" _Listo para salir, Comandante,"_ Le dijo Big Sky. " _Buena suerte. Estoy listo para marcharme cuando lo ordene."_

"Copiado, Big Sky," reconoció el Comandante. "Buen trabajo, volveré pronto." "Con eso, se quitó el micrófono y lo coloco en el asiento. Incluso en un lugar tan desconocido como este, no valía el riesgo de que alguien pinchase el micrófono. Bajo la rampa admirando el escenario.

Era un hermoso día nublado, el viento giraba a su alrededor, doblando los árboles que permeaban el bosque. En el medio de un claro había una pequeña casa, a pesar de estar bien mantenida, parecía inhabitada. Poco probable, juzgando por el helicóptero aterrizado a poca distancia de la casa.

Camino hasta la puerta y toco varias veces la madera, retrocediendo. Unos segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió y el Ministro de Defensa alemán estaba de pie frente suyo. Era igual que en las fotos que había visto, un veterano endurecido por la guerra, cercando los cincuenta con un penetrante ojo azul, el otro había sido destruido en una operación que salió mal.

Su estilizado cabello corto solo sumaba a su apariencia de comando, al igual que su expresión seria y directa. Había venido en su uniforme, un conjunto impresionante de medallas e insignias colgaba de él. Contrastaba con lo que vestía el Comandante, fatigas militares simples y negras de XCOM con un chaleco. Técnicamente tenía un uniforme de ceremonias, pero nunca le habían importado mucho.

El Comandante inclino su cabeza, saludándolo. "Ministro de Defensa Habicht, asumo."

El hombre asintió y extendió una mano. "Correcto, Comandante. Es un placer conocerlo."

Tomo la mano extendida. "Lo mismo digo, gracias por aceptar la reunión tan rápidamente."

"Su Oficial Central me dijo que implica al futuro de mi país," dijo Habicht. "Y eso es algo que tomo muy seriamente, especialmente viniendo de su organización," le indico al interior de la casa. "Entre, tenemos mucho que discutir."

El Comandante dio un paso hacia el interior. El hogar estaba apropiadamente amueblado con varios sofás en el living, con una mesa de café entre ellos. Sus botas chaqueaban contra el suelo de madera mientras ambos hombres se sentaban en los sofás.

"¿Cuánto sabe sobre XCOM?" El Comandante pregunto mientras se sentaba.

"No tanto como me gustaría," admitió Habicht. "El Consejo tiene todo lo pertinente a su organización como un secreto, excepto los detalles necesarios. Pero viendo los recientes eventos, diría que ha sido efectiva hasta ahora."

"Hemos tenido éxito hasta ahora," respondió el Comandante. "Pero creo que la guerra entrara una nueva frase prontamente."

"Explique."

"Sé que la situación en Alemania es precaria," le informo. "Asumo que está tomando pasos para controlar al populacho."

Habicht se relamió los labios. "Me he retenido de interferir con la población a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Como están las cosas, cualquier escalación solo endurecerá a los protestantes y desestabilizará el gobierno aún más."

"Defina, 'absolutamente necesaria'."

Se encogió de hombros. "Según las ordenes, permitimos todo, excepto que ataquen la capital."

"¿Y si comienzan a surgir revueltas?" Cuestiono el Comandante.

"Solo interferimos si se tornan violentas."

El Comandante frunció el ceño. "Estoy seguro de que sabe que estas cosas son organizadas."

"No hay duda alguna," acepto Habicht. "Solo ha escalado en las últimas semanas. El Gabinete ha manejado esta situación excepcionalmente mal."

"Supondría que lo consultarían antes de imponer una censura masiva." Comento el Comandante.

"Me han obstruido silenciosamente recientemente," sacudió su cabeza. "No sé qué le ha entrado al presidente, pero se me hace cada vez más difícil no sospechar."

"¿Cómo está reaccionando la parte militar?"

"Se sienten confundidos, retenidos y frustrados," el duro hombre respondió herméticamente. "No puedo hacer nada sin enfrentarme al Gabinete, ni puedo explicar lo que está pasando, ya que ya no lo sé."

Perfecto. No sería difícil convencerlo.

"Dígame," le pregunto. "¿Qué cree que pasaría si XCOM fuera derrotada?"

"La humanidad caería luego, seguramente," declaro. "Se poco sobre las capacidades de los alienígenas, pero sobre los limitados reportes que he visto sobre ellos, nos superan por mucho en tecnología."

El Comandante se inclinó hacia adelante y entrelazo sus dedos. "Si la situación continúa deteriorando, Alemania quitara su financiación hacia XCOM. No debo contarle lo que eso significaría para el futuro."

"Escúcheme, Comandante." Habicht también se inclinó hacia delante. "Lo apoyo, al igual que la mayoría de mis consejeros. Sabemos que es nuestra primera y última línea de defensa. Pero solo soy un miembro del Gabinete. Hay poco que pueda hacer."

Una sonrisa sin humor nació en la cara del Comandante. "No del todo correcto. De hecho, hay algo que puede hacer."

Inclino su cabeza. "Lo escucho."

"Usted controla una agencia de inteligencia, ¿verdad? ¿Ha escuchado hablar sobre la Contingencia Hades?"

* * *

 _Israel, Tel Aviv_

El ardiente sol y la árida atmosfera eran un duro contraste a la fértil tierra alemana que había visitado hace solo unas horas. Le había tomado algo de persuasión, pero creía que el Ministro de Defensa lo seguiría si las cosas seguían empeorando. No era ni de cerca ideal, pero quizá era necesario.

Big Sky lo había llevado a un puesto militar donde les habían permitido aterrizar, lejos del ojo público. Varios soldados lo escoltaron a un coche blindado a la capital. Deseaba haber llegado en una forma menos… conspicua. La ONU probablemente sabía que estaba visitando y tendrían preguntas. Pero era entendible, Israel no tomaba chances con la vida del Primer Ministro.

Nadie le dijo a donde estaban yendo, pero como sabían que había aterrizado cerca de Tel Aviv, solo había unos pocos lugares lógicos que podrían contener una reunión segura. El Campamento Rabin era una de las mayores bases militares de las Fuerzas de Defensa Israelitas, así que sería posible que allí fuera.

Los soldados que se sentaban a su lado estaban vestidos en equipamiento desértico con cascos kevlar y caras tapadas. Oscurecidas gafas balísticas cubrían sus ojos y cada uno lo miraba sospechosamente.

El vehículo se frenó y los soldados le indicaron la salida. Parpadeo cuando los rayos del sol lo asaltaron. Pero una vez que el brillo inicial había sido registrado, miro a su alrededor. Su sospecha había sido correcta, estaban en el Campamento Rabin.

"Por aquí." Un soldado detrás suyo tomo el liderazgo y el Comandante lo siguió.

El camino que tomaron fue complicado y sin sentido, pero todo era por protocolo. Aun así, era algo molesto pasar el mismo cuarto dos veces. Sabía que era una precaución, pero se estaba cansando rápidamente. Finalmente se frenaron enfrente de una puerta desmarcada. Los soldados la abrieron y entraron, con el siguiéndolos bien de cerca.

Dan Nowinski, el Primer Ministro de Israel estaba de pie dándole la espalda a la puerta, solo girándose una vez que la puerta se cerró. Las facciones casi de águila del hombre, su imponente presencia, dura postura y sus despiadados grises ojos hablaban de un hombre con el que no meterse. Quizá estaba cerca de los sesentas, juzgando por sus grises cabellos, pero mantenía toda gota de intensidad de su juventud.

"Déjennos." Ordeno, el profundo tono eliminando toda pregunta.

Los soldados le dieron un saludo y abandonaron el cuarto, dejándolos solos.

Nowinski lo evaluó. "No eres quien esperaba."

El Comandante le dio una breve sonrisa. "¿Y a quien esperaba?"

"A un peón común de la ONU," declaro el Primer Ministro. "Alguien como la marioneta de Van Doorn o uno de los perros guardianes de la CIA o el FBI. Alguien que tuviera varios intereses y numerosas facciones controladas por las Naciones Unidas."

Tomo un paso hacia adelante. "Pero no esperaba que el _Comandante_ en sí mismo estuviese a cargo, especialmente viendo que fue ejecutado. O eso dijeron."

Hmm. No le parecía completamente inesperado de que el Primer Ministro supiera de su identidad. Su equipo había cruzado camino con el Mossad en varias ocasiones. De hecho, les habían dado cautivos e información varias veces. Era posible que el Primer Ministro supiera quien era el elusivo _Comandante_.

Mantuvo una vacía expresión, simplemente alzando una ceja. Negarlo sería inútil. "Siendo honesto, yo tampoco. Pero hasta la ONU se da cuenta cuando algo los supera."

"Sorprendente," comento Nowinski. "Pero bienvenido. Le ha hecho un gran servicio al mundo hace muchos años. Espero que pueda hacerlo otra vez."

"Eso deseo." Reconoció el Comandante.

"Quizá podamos trabajar juntos," Nowinski junto sus manos y las llevo a su espalda. "¿Por qué quería hablar conmigo?"

"¿Qué tanto sabe de la amenaza alienígena y XCOM en general?"

"No hemos tenido mucha experiencia con los aliens," le informo. "Sabemos de qué existen, pero se mantienen lejos. Se preparan, asumo. Pero cuando ataquen estaremos listos."

"Me temo que no tiene idea de contra lo que se va a enfrentar," le advirtió el Comandante. "Lo que usted considera avanzado es primitivo comparado a la tecnología que usan."

"Asumo que usted sabe más que yo." Admitió Nowinski. "Pero eso no cambia nuestras preparaciones. No tenemos elección."

"Y XCOM. ¿Cuánto sabe de XCOM?"

"Solo lo que el Mossad ha logrado conseguir," respondió. "Su organización es bastante pequeña, pero tiene a las mejores personas de todo el mundo. ¿Tiene a una de nuestras mejores agentes allí, ¿no?"

"Mira Vauner," confirmo el Comandante. "Si, ha probado ser muy valiosa a nuestros esfuerzos."

"Eso espero," declaro. "El director del Mossad no estaba muy feliz de dejarla ir. Pero consideramos que lo valía, darle el gusto a la ONU, especialmente si la amenaza alienígena es real."

"La amenaza es muy real," confirmo el Comandante. "XCOM es la única organización que puede enfrentarlos."

"Una declaración fuerte," Nowinski dijo escépticamente. "Y una que siento es exagerada. Su organización tiene menos de cien personas. Incluso su cae, cada país se alzará para defender a la raza humana."

El Comandante bufo. "Ambos sabemos que eso no pasara. Hemos creado tecnología mucho mas allá de cualquier armamento convencional. Puedo garantizarle que un XCOM derrotado comenzara una guerra por los recursos y las armas. El Consejo está dividido y XCOM es la única entidad que los mantiene unidos. Sin mencionar al resto del mundo. Sé que ha estado mirando al Oriente Medio por un intento de conquista."

"Asumo que el Consejo es la entidad que le da financiación," le pregunto, ignorando el comentario. "Una sección de las Naciones Unidas."

"Si. Algunos no están felices de que yo esté al mando."

"Ya veo," Nowinski inclino su cabeza. "Entonces, ¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿Financiamiento? ¿Recursos? ¿Soldados?"

"Preferentemente todo eso," el Comandante asintió. "No le permití al Consejo que dictase mis acciones, pero tiene control sobre bastante de mi financiamiento como para creer que la independencia es un curso de acción apropiado. Quizá no lo crea ahora, pero le prometo, si XCOM cae, el mundo será el siguiente."

"¿Y que ganara Israel con esto?" Demando. "Lo que me pide no es insignificante. Ni puede esperar que proveamos todo lo que el Consejo le da ya."

"No esperaría nada más que un país normal," le prometió el Comandante. "Y estoy al tanto del costo. Pero considere lo que _Yo_ puedo ofrecerle."

Retiro dos pendrives de su vestimenta, uno negro, toro blanco. "XCOM ha desarrollado tecnología y armamento que podría beneficiarlo. Algunas que pueden ser construida sin tecnología alienígena."

"Tendrá que ser más específico." Demando Nowinski.

"Medicina que puede curar casi cualquier herida de combate, armadura computarizada, armas cinco años delante de cualquiera actual."

Nowinski estaba claramente considerándolo., "¿Qué quiere específicamente de mí?"

"Financiación, para empezar," comenzó a decir el Comandante. "Pero tiene algo igual de valioso. Quiero a sus mejores operadores del Mossad, y eso incluye al Kiddon."

"Pide mucho."

"Y ofrezco mucho también. Al igual que la oportunidad de tomar un rol directo en la defensa de la humanidad."

Frunció el ceño. "Hace una convincente oferta. Pero tendría que consultarlo con mis consejeros antes de tomar la decisión."

El Comandante asintió. "Entendido. Mientras tanto…" coloco los pendrives en la mesa. "Considere esto un regalo. Uno tiene los planos para la tecnología que describí. El otro contiene imágenes que las armaduras de los soldados han grabado. Si en verdad quiere ver contra lo que nos enfrentamos, le recomiendo que los mire."

"Su regalo es bienvenido," añadió Nowinski. "Escuchara de mi dentro de dos días." Le extendió una mano. "Fue un placer conocerlo, Comandante."

Tomo la mano extendida e inclino su cabeza. "Lo mismo digo, Primer Ministro. Espero que podamos trabajar juntos pronto."

"Lo mismo digo," asintió, y se dio la vuelta. "Mis soldados lo escoltaran hasta su transporte. Tenga un buen día, Comandante."

El Comandante se sintió bastante bien mientras lo escoltaban. Considerando todo, había sido una reunión exitosa.

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Barracones_

Abby tomo su rifle y lo colgó sobre su espalda cubierta de armadura. Mientras más la usaba, mas cómoda se sentía. La hacía sentir más… protegida. Si, esa era la palabra. Segura, protegida, sabia lo frágil que podía ser el cuerpo y todo lo que lo mejorara la hacía sentir mejor.

Bueno, tenía una razón para armarse así. Los aliens estaban tranquilos por ahora, así que decidió tomarse el tiempo para mejorar su puntería. Y con algo de suerte, en contra al francotirador silencioso por quien sentía cada vez más curiosidad. Se había tenido que despertar más temprano que de costumbre, pero supuso que podía acostumbrarse. Mientras más tiempo durase la guerra, menos podría dormir.

Acomodo su cabello detrás de sus orejas mientras tomaba su casco y lo ponía bajo su brazo. Bien, estaba lista. Tomando cuidado de no despertar a nadie más, salió en silencio de los barracones y se encamino hacia el polígono.

Los pasillos por los que pasaba estaban silenciosos, la mayoría del staff probablemente estaba durmiendo. Siguió caminando, pestañeando de sorpresa cuando vio a Zhang girar la esquina, concentrándose en una Tablet que llevaba en sus manos. No lo había visto desde que habían hablado con El Comandante. Había asumido que se involucraría más con los soldados, pero había estado haciendo otras cosas últimamente.

La avisto y bajo la Tablet. "Especialista Gertrude," la saludo.

"Hola, Zhang," le respondió. "Hace bastante que no te veo. Me preguntaba si te habías ido."

Sacudió su cabeza, aparentemente sin entender su tono ligero. "No, solo estuve… ocupado."

"Inteligencia de XCOM," recordó Abby. "¿Cómo va eso?"

"Está a punto de mejorar," Zhang declaro con un tono optimista. "Tengo tres operadores en una misión, y gracias al Comandante, probablemente tenga nuevos agentes dentro de poco."

Ella asintió, alentándolo. Entonces se detuvo. "Un momento." Dijo a la vez que se daba cuenta de algo. "¿ _Tú_ tienes tres operadores?"

"Ah," Respondió Zhang. "Si."

"Un…" Abby dijo, insegura. "¿Qué _tipo_ de posición te dio el Comandante?"

"Director de Inteligencia." Respondió Zhang de la misma forma que si le hubieran preguntado la hora.

Ella pestañeo. "Wow. Felicitaciones. Es que… bueno, no esperaba eso. No me extraña que te hayas visto así luego de la reunión."

Zhang se rio levemente. "Si, fue… una sorpresa para mí también. El Comandante me ha puesto a cargo de construir la Inteligencia de XCOM de la nada. Tengo algunas cosas que arreglar, pero luego me acercare a algunos soldados para proponerles la transferencia."

Bastantes soldados habían venido de fuerzas especiales o agencias de inteligencia, por lo que sonaba como un buen plan. "Buena idea," le dijo. "¿Alguien en particular?"

En la evaluó, su expresión regresando a su familiar seriedad. "Me gustaría mantener esa información para mí mismo hasta que tome alguna decisión final."

"Oh," alzo una mano en respuesta. "Lo siento, no quería indagar mucho."

"Perdonada," respondió. "Aunque, deberías saber que estas en mi lista de agentes potenciales."

Eso la tomo por sorpresa. "¿Yo?" Logro decir. "No sé nada sobre espionaje y el subterfugio."

El asintió. "Correcto. Tendrías que tener un gran entrenamiento. Pero tienes potencial, y odiaría perderlo."

No podía pensar una respuesta así que solo se quedó ahí, quieta, contemplando lo que le había dicho. "No es una decisión final," le prometió Zhang. "Pero debes saber que lo estoy contemplando." Comenzó a alejarse. "Dejare que sigas con lo tuyo. Cuídese, Especialista Gertrude."

"Si," respondió automáticamente Abby. "Digo lo mismo."

Sacudió su cabeza y siguió caminando. ¿Qué pudo Zhang haber visto en ella para siquiera _considerarla_ cuando tenía gente como Liam, Mira y Myra? _Agentes_ de Inteligencia, no _ella._

Se sentía alagada, de eso no había duda. Pero no tenía sentido. Apenas estaba aprendiendo a ser un soldado, y ni siquiera estaba entrenando como ser sigilosa y asesinar silenciosamente. Quizá había alguna otra cosa que el vio… se consideraba como una persona bastante inteligente, pero por estos lugares eso no significaba mucho. Que más… estaba bien informada, era observadora y tenía una memoria excelente. ¿Eso era todo lo necesario?

Frunció el ceño. Luego de la conversación en el Salón Comedor, no tenía una buena opinión sobre la política por el momento. Solo la deprimía, algo que pensó que había aprendido años atrás.

Se dio cuenta de que la puerta al polígono estaba delante suyo. Limpiando todas las preguntas de su cabeza, empujo la puerta, abriéndola.

Tenía suerte. El tirador silencioso estaba de pie en la punta izquierda del campo de tiro, igual a como lo recordaba, disparando su rifle de francotirador metódicamente a los muñecos y los objetivos de papel. Alcanzo su propio rifle y tomándolo, se le acerco. No quería sorprenderlo, pero no se sentía cómoda escondiéndose hasta que decida tomarse un descanso. Si se acercaba por su línea de visión, al menos sabría que estaba allí.

Por suerte no tuvo que dar el primer paso. El francotirador la noto y dejo de disparar inmediatamente, bajando su arma. Tomo una profunda inspiración, insegura de cómo responder. Le sonrió. "Hola."

El único reconocimiento de él fue inclinar su cabeza a la derecha. Por suerte, tenía una excusa por la que hablarle. "No te he visto hace varios días," continuo. "¿Ya curaron tus heridas?"

Le dio un leve cabeceo y dejo descansar su rifle en la mesa. Tiro de su guantelete derecho y alzo la manga. Acercándose, pudo ver leves cicatrices dejadas por la quemadura toxica de los Hombres Delgados, pero probablemente se disiparían en las próximas semanas.

"Excelente," asintió. "Me alegra ver que te estas curando."

Volvió a colocarse el guantelete y mantuvo sus escondidos ojos sobre ella. El silencio se mantuvo hasta que Abby suspiro, odiaba esconder sus motivos y era una terrible mentirosa. "Ok," admitió. "No estoy aquí solo para ver como estas."

Hizo un movimiento circular con su mano, indicándole que continuase. "Escucha," comenzó a decir, dudosa. "No estoy segura de cuál sea tu problema con el habla, no es mi preocupación. Pero en el campo de batalla, no es una buena idea."

El abrió sus manos, mostrando sus palmas, no era tan difícil darse cuenta de lo que quería decir. Estaba preguntándose, "¿Por qué?"

"Porque no es seguro," le explico. "Para ti o el resto del escuadrón. Tu posición usualmente permite al resto del escuadrón saber sobre los hostiles antes de encontrarlos. Se dificulta si el francotirador no habla."

Con una velocidad cegadora, tomo su pistola y disparo hacia el campo de tiro. Abby dirigió su mirada para ver un agujero en el centro de uno de los objetivos. "Entiendo," dijo, volviéndose a mirarlo. "Tienes buena puntería. Ese no es mi problema. Tu silencio no ayudara a nadie."

Disparo otra vez sin mirar, esta vez la cabeza de uno de los muñecos fue el objetivo. "¿Qué estas tratando de decir?" Pregunto. "¿Le dispararas antes de que se acerquen?"

Le dio un cabeceo leve. "¿Y qué pasa si fallas?" Demando saber.

Se sobresaltó cuando lo vio alzar su pistola hacia ella y disparar. Algo rozo su mejilla y llevo sus temblorosos dedos a tocar el lugar donde la bala rozo. "Entiendo…" dijo, tartamudeando. "No fallas…" El tirador cabeceo y enfundo su pistola.

Una vez que su corazón se tranquilo, trago saliva y continuo. "Bien, el punto que quiero explicar es que tenemos que crear algún tipo de sistema de comunicación."

El miro hacia el techo, casi contemplándolo, luego la volvió a mirar a ella y asintió. Hizo unos rápidos movimientos con sus manos. Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No voy a reconocer señales militares. Aunque supongo que podría aprender."

[¿Qué hay de esto?] Parpadeo al ver sus manos moverse de una forma que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

"Haz eso otra vez." Le pidió, para asegurarse de que estaba en lo correcto.

Y así lo hizo. [¿Entiendes?]

"¿Sabes ASL?" No había querido sonar _tan_ sorprendida.

Creyó haber entendido. "Tuve que tratar con pacientes discapacitados varias veces. No soy una experta, pero entiendo lo suficiente."

El asintió otra vez. "¿Por qué no lo usaste cuando entre?" le pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Él se encogió de hombros. [Poco eficiente] Señalo. Solía estar de acuerdo, era un método bastante lento a menos que el señalador sea excepcionalmente rápido, lo que él no era. También parecía favorecer los gestos y movimientos en vez del lenguaje de signos.

Ella miro a su alrededor. "¿Por qué te escondes?" Ni siquiera habría sabido donde encontrarte si no fuera por el Comandante."

El volvió a encogerse de hombros y claramente estaba contemplando como explicar lo que quería en un gesto o movimiento. Al no encontrar alguno, simplemente seño [Controversia]

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Qué controversia?"

El indico al signo que tenía en su collar y luego apunto hacia ella. Rápidamente recordó todo lo que había dicho estando alrededor de él, algunos de sus comentarios no habían sido muy buenos si los recordaba bien. ¿Los había estado escuchando todo el tiempo?

Se ruborizo. "Ah, entiendo. Pido perdón si mi opinión no es igual a la tuya."

Sacudió su cabeza, y luego la indico, y luego a su cabeza. "Tengo mis razones," dijo Abby. "Pero no está bien automáticamente juzgarte por tu pasado."

Le dio un leve cabeceo y aparentemente decidió que la conversación había terminado, tomando su rifle y volviendo a apuntar con él. Bueno, esto había ido bastante mejor de lo que esperaba. Al menos tenían una forma confiable de comunicación, incluso si era algo difícil usarla.

Pero no era es la única razón por la que había venido. Era hora de poner algo de practica antes del próximo despliegue. Apunto a uno de los muñecos más cercanos y disparo una vez. La bala atravesó el pecho. No fue una baja.

Tomo varios disparos para acostumbrarse al retroceso. Tendría que trabajar en eso. Pero sus disparos no fueron _terribles_ , al menos le estaba dando al objetivo. Continúo disparando metódicamente, al menos _dándole_ al objetivo la mayoría del tiempo.

Un golpeteo metálico en la barrera que la separaba del campo la distrajo y se volvió para mirar al francotirador. Le indico su rifle. Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Lo quieres?" El asintió.

"Muy bien." Se lo entrego, y lo vio observarlo durante unos segundos, para luego comenzar a apuntar. Luego disparo, no un solo disparo como ella, pero ráfagas cortas. Apuntaba como una torreta, moviéndose de objetivo a objetivo, disparando metódicas ráfagas hasta que los objetivos del frente y el medio estaban llenos de agujeros. Se detuvo y se giró a verla.

No estaba segura de que quería demostrar. Ya había mostrado que era un tirador perfecto, que estaba inten- _Ah._

"¿Ráfagas?" Le pregunto. "¿Debería disparar en ráfagas?"

El asintió.

Era tan obvio, se preguntó porque no se había dado cuenta antes. En un tiroteo de verdad, no iba a disparar una sola bala por enemigo. No, estaría disparando _mucho_ más que eso.

"Gracias," le dijo sinceramente. El asintió y le ofreció el rifle de vuelta. Ella lo tomo y volvió a apuntar. Esta vez disparo una ráfaga en vez de un solo disparo. Su rifle se fue para todos lados, pero algunas balas dieron en el objetivo.

Volvió a hacerlo, y la segunda ráfaga fue mejor, aunque bastante imprecisa. Sintió alguien tomar el cañón del arma y vio al tirador, simplemente estabilizándolo. Movió sus dedos a una posición distinta, camino a su alrededor y la ayudo a ajustar la culata para que se acomode mejor en su hombro. Ella lo dejo, claramente sabia más sobre esto que ella. Asintió. Lista para disparar.

Así lo hizo, y hubo una notable diferencia. El disparo fue malo, pero sintió como si tuviera más control sobre el arma. "Gracias," comenzó a decirle, buscando donde estaba el tirador, luego se detuvo.

Otro vistazo alrededor lo confirmo. Se había ido. Suspiro.

"Gracias por la ayuda," dijo en voz alta, por si aún estaba en la sala.

Bueno, ella quería terminar su práctica. Ahora que sabía cómo hacerlo bien, con suerte podría mejorar su puntería.


	17. Capitulo 16:Objetivo Captura de Sectoide

Objetivo: Capturar un Sectoide

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Control de Misión_

El Comandante frunció el ceño echándole un vistazo al brillante Holo globo. "¿Acaba de aterrizar?"

"Correcto," Bradford asintió. "Lo detectamos hace media hora. Basados en la baja temperatura y las señales enemigas, deducimos que estuvo ahí durante unas horas."

"¿Qué tan grande es?"

"Es parecido al ultimo que atacamos."

"Bueno, sea lo que sea que están haciendo, los detendremos."

"Preparare el Skyranger," prometió Bradford. "Asumo que querrá preparar un escuadrón."

"Si," asintió el Comandante. "Me ocupare de eso."

Bradford tomo nota en su Tablet. "Entendido. ¿Asumo que su reunión con el Primer Ministro fue fructífera?"

El Comandante sonrió. "Lo fue. Ahora tenemos a Israel como un aliado. Enviaran varios agentes del Mossad dentro de unos días."

"Estoy seguro de que Zhang estará feliz," Bradford se encogió de hombros. "Aunque no estoy muy seguro de compartir nuestra tecnología con ellos."

"Estamos compartiendo nuestra _vieja_ tecnología," lo corrigió el Comandante. "Estoy al tanto de que Israel tiene sus propios planes. Solo tenemos que usarlos sabiamente, darle nuestra tecnología a cuentagotas poco a poco."

Bradford frunció el ceño. "Eso podría explotarnos en la cara, me da la impresión de que el Primer Ministro es la clase de persona a la que no le gusta que los manipulen."

"Yo no lo llamaría manipularlo aun," reparo el Comandante. "Israel se beneficia mas de este intercambio. Por ahora. Pero una vez que reciba los planos mas avanzado0s, se va a encontrar con un problema muy rápidamente."

Bradford se lo preguntaba. "¿Los fragmentos y las aleaciones?"

Las esquinas de los labios del Comandante se alzaron. "Correcto. Y a menos que enfrente a los aliens con sus propias fuerzas, solo hay un lugar del que los puede conseguir."

"XCOM." Declaro Bradford.

"XCOM," repitió El Comandante. "Y quizá nos inclinemos a darle algunos, siempre y cuando nos den algo a cambio."

"Aun así," Bradford no sonaba convencido. "¿Y que pasa cuando se den cuenta de que los manipulamos así?"

"No me preocuparía por eso," le aseguro el Comandante. "Nowinski es un líder inteligente, pero es predecible. Sus motivaciones son claras como el agua. Quiere tomar control de Oriente Medio y hará lo necesario para asegurarse de lograrlo. Solo tenemos que convencerlo de que lo estamos ayudando a lograrlo."

Bradford se inclino hacia atrás. "Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando decidan que están listos?" Pregunto.

"No lo harán," el Comandante sacudió su cabeza. "Especialmente si su suministro de fragmentos y aleaciones se detiene si hacen algo tan estúpido como eso."

"Bueno, tu eres el experto en política aquí," Bradford se encogió de hombros. "Tomare tu palabra."

El asintió. "Muy bien. Preparare un escuadrón."

Bradford asintió y se marcho.

Tenia otra ventaja al proveer de recursos a Israel. Mientras mas invertía en su armada, mas influencia tendría sobre ella. Si Israel lograba desarrollar armamento laser, Nowinski sabría precisamente a quien agradecérselo. Y mientras mas dependiese de el, mas podría manipularlo.

Israel seria una excelente herramienta si otros países le dieran problemas y la mejor parte era que no tomaría mucho trabajo convencer a Nowinski para que hiciera sus "mandados". Los mejores aliados eran los que creían que actuaban por su cuenta. Un movimiento arriesgado, pero la posibilidad de ganar una segunda armada lo valía.

Pero los planes a futuros tendrían que esperar. Hora de concentrar su atención en los aliens.

* * *

La Ciudadela, Área de entrenamiento

"Casi," Liam la animo. "Otra vez."

Apunto su pistola hacia Abby y ella espero unos segundos antes de intentar la técnica de desarme. Era bastante rapida, pero no era nada comparado a los años de experiencia que el tenia. Era generoso y le daba un segundo extra antes de contraatacar.

Estaba por la mitad de la tecnica cuando tomo su brazo, lo forzo detrás de su espalda, la hizo girar y presiono el cañon contra su cabeza. _Click._

 _"_ Muerta." Declaro, soltandola.

Ella solto un quejido. "Seria bueno de tu parte que me dejases ganar _una vez_."

La evaluo. "Un enemigo real no va a hacertela facil, yo tampoco lo hare. Ademas, te deje la primera vez, y solo para que te familiarices con la tecnica."

Ella alzo una ceja. "Creo que algunas practicas mas estarian bien antes de que me humilles completamente."

Se encogio de hombros. "Ya voy considerablemente lento."

Ella lo atraveso con la mirada. "Gracias."

"Deberiamos tomarnos un descanso," le dijo. "Uno rapido."

Ella asintio vigorosamente. "Estoy de acuerdo." Ambos caminaron hacia una mesa en la esquina de la sala con sus botella descansando encima. Liam tomo algunos tragos rapidos mientras que Abby trato de engullir tanto como pudo.

La volvio a evaluar. "Asi que, ¿de donde salio este repentino interes en tecnicas de combate cercano?"

Se cruzo de brazos y se mordio su brazo mientras pensaba como responderle. "No estoy segura de que me creerias."

Inclino su cabeza. Asi que no era solo vaga curiosidad, tenia un motivo mas profundo.

Interesante.

"¿Por qué?"

Su labio temblo. "¿Ya conociste a nuestro Director de Inteligencia?"

Bajo la mirada y fruncio el ceño. "No _sabia_ que teniamos una rama de Inteligencia, mucho menos que ya tenia un director."

Ella lo miro, sorprendida. "¿Cómo es posible que _yo_ lo supiese antes que tu?"

Se encogio de hombros. "Conoces a mas gente."

"Hmm, es verdad," reconocio, sacudiendo su cabeza. "De todas formas, si, Inteligencia de XCOM, asi escuche que se llamaba."

Una rama de Inteligencia. No era lo que esperaba de una organización estrictamente paramilitar. Pero por lo que sabia del Comandante, asumia que estaria dedicada a temas politicos, mas que a la invasion en general.

"Asi que, ¿Quién es el director?" Pregunto.

"Zhang, si puedes creerlo," respondio. "No me entere hasta que me lo cruce la otra noche."

¿El operario de las Triadas? Una eleccion interesante. No era una mala, juzgando por las historias que habia oido del hombre. Probablemente haria un buen trabajo, a pesar de su estricta forma de trabajo. Zhang le recordaba de sus viejos directores Rusos. Impersonales, calculadores y despiadados. Todas descripciones excelentes para un director de Inteligencias.

"Una buena eleccion," Liam asintio. "Aunque inesperada."

"Ni me lo digas," acordo Abby. "Como sea, menciono algo de hablar con algunos soldados sobre transferirse. Asi que pregunte quienes estaban en su lista."

Liam tenia una buena idea de por donde venia todo esto. "¿Menciono a alguien en especifico?"

"No me dijo ningun nombre," respondio. "Pero menciono que me estaba considerando."

Como lo esperaba. El no era tan incredulo como ella. Podia ver porque Zhang pensaba que le iria bien. Era rapida, inteligente y racional. Tenia una excelente memoria y era muy observadora. Tomaria bastante tiempo y esfuerzo invertido para lograr que sea competente, pero podria hacerse. Pero habria varias cosas que la eliminarian de ser considerada.

"Interesante," dijo finalmente. "Puedo ver porque te consideraria. Tambien porque seria un error."

"Me alegra que pienses eso," sacudio su cabeza. "No se nada sobre el trabajo de las agencias de Inteligencia."

El fruncio el ceño. "Podrias aprender. Eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para aprender lo que sea que necesites. Ese no es el problema que te veo."

"¿Entonces que?" Le pregunto.

Dudo, inseguro de como decirlo sin sonar ofensivo. "Tu personalidad, no es la correcta para ese tipo de trabajo."

Alzo una ceja. "¿Explicamelo?"

Suspiro. "Eres muy... buena, compasiva y atenta al resto. Alguien asi no esta hecho para ser un agente."

"No veo que eso sea una buena razon," fruncio el ceño. "¿Estas diciendo que no hay personas asi en las agencias de Inteligencia?"

"Trabajar como un agente no es como otra posicion militar," le explico. "Estaras forzada a hacer cosas a las que te niegas. Asesinatos, robos, tortura. No te veo haciendo esas cosas."

"Si de alguna forma me hiciera una agente, nunca trabajaria asi." Abby prometio fuertemente.

No era la primera persona que lo decia. El asintio. "Lo intentaras. He visto a personas como tu que han dicho eso antes."

"¿Y que les paso?"

"Solo dos posibles finales," le dijo. "O mueren, o dejan de lado toda la moralidad inutil y preservan las que importan."

Ella lo penso. "Tu eras un agente de inteligencia, ¿no? ¿Cómo fue para ti?"

Bueno, sentia que ya habia estado aquí por un tiempo. Se sento en la mesa y ella se situo a su lado. "Estaba en una unidad de anti terrorismo," la corrigio. "Aunque ese titulo es algo casi simbolico ahora que el terrorismo esta virtualmente erradicado."

"¿Hay alguna diferencia?" Lo cuestiono.

Se detuvo. "Eramos mas militares y trabajamos en grupos mas grandes. Las ramas de Inteligencia no suelen tener grupos mas grandes que dos. Durante la Guerra contra el Terror, la mayoria del trabajo de Inteligencia fue hecho por el GRU y solo nos enviaban a matar terroristas. Supongo que de esa forma operabamos similarmente a XCOM."

Ella descanso su perilla sobre su puño. "¿GRU? ¿Esa es la Agencia de Inteligencia Rusa?"

"Esencialmente," confirmo. "Es la mas grande, pero no la unica."

Ella asintio y continuo. "Asi que eras mas de una unidad de fuerzas especiales." Reparo.

El asintio. "Si. Una descripcion mas precisa. Al menos hasta que termino la guerra."

"Asi que, ¿Qué paso despues?""

"La unidad aun existia," continuo Liam. "Igual que el nombre. Pero fuimos reorganizados en una rama de Inteligencia que respondia ante el GRU. Y como teniamos mas experiencia en combate y entrenamiento, nos solian encargar tareas de eliminacion de objetivos."

"¿Eras un asesino?" Pregunto Abby.

"En ocasiones," admitio. "Todos en la unidad fuimos conocidos como agentes "AT", expertos en el arte de matar. Aunque eso no era todo lo que haciamos. Algunos de nosotros eramos asignados trabajos de INteligencia mas tradicional."

"Cuando decis tradicional," Abby hizo un gesto con su mano. "Queres decir..."

"Lo que te imaginas," respondio Liam. "Contra-Inteligencia, junta de informacion, trabajo encubierto."

"¿Nunca hiciste eso?" Le pregunto, descansando sus codos sobre la mesa.

"No diria _nunca_ ," reparo. "Pero nunca fui bueno con la sutileza o la manipulacion. Si hubiera ido encubierto, normalmente solia ser de guardaespaldas o alguna clase de fuerza comprada para acercarme a mi objetivo. Te sorprenderias cuantos esperan que los guardias sean idiotas, aunque eso me sirvio muchas veces."

"¿Pero estabas de acuerdo con eso?" Presiono. "¿Siendo solo un asesino?"

Esa pregunta era la razon primera por la que seria una operaria terrible. "Mis objetivos eran criminales, violadores, traficantes de personas y traidores." Se encogio de hombros. "Si, estaba de acuerdo con ello. ¿Tu no lo estarias?"

Suspiro. "No lo se. Entiendo tu razonamiento, de en serio. Pero me parece tan... autoritario. Asi no es como funciona la justicia. ¿Nunca consideraste arrestarlos?"

Se relamio los labios. "Habia dos razones por las cuales no lo hacia. La primera era que me _ordenaron_ matarlos. La segunda era que no queria llevarlos con vida."

"Pero, ¿no seria esa la forma legal de hacerlo?" Seguia ella. "Rusia tiene un sistema de justicia, ¿no?"

"Prefiero dejar que el sistema de justicia se reserve para crimenes que vale la pena investigar," le respondio, mas duro que como queria sonar. "No tengo interes en arriesgar mi vida por criminales claramente culpables."

"Pero, ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Seguia. "¿Cómo sabes que tus superiores no te estan usando?"

Se encogio de hombros. "No lo se."

Ella se inclino hacia delante, sus ojos mostrando su falta de comprension. "¿Y estas bien con eso?"

"No del todo," respondio honestamente. "Pero confio en que mis superiores no me van a usar frivolamente. ¿Me pregunto si me dicen la verdad? Ciertamente. Pero esa es otra realidad del trabajo de Inteligencia," se inclino para darle enfasis a sus palabras. "No preguntas nada. Mucho menos en _Rusia_."

Suspiro. "¿Supongo que esta es tu sutil forma de decirme que no tome la posicion si me la ofrecen?"

"Esa es tu decision," respondio lentamente, volviendo a su posicion normal. "Pero deberia saber en lo que te estas metiendo. ¿Estarias bien trabajando durante meses encubierto sin contacto alguno? ¿Estarias bien con matar personas cuando te lo ordenen? ¿Quebrarias bajo las interrogaciones? ¿Qué tan lejos vas a llegar para completar tu mision?

Esas eran preguntas que debes preguntarte tu misma. El trabajo de una agente de Inteligencia no es glamuroso, o remotamente limpio." Sacudio su cabeza. "No te veo capaz de tomar las decisiones necesitadas en el campo. Incluso si lo logras, no serias la misma persona luego."

Estaba en silencio.

"No lo aceptes porque sentis que tenes que hacerlo," Liam le advirtio. "No lo tomes a la ligera. Eres una doctora. Salvas vidas. No las terminas."

Ella giro sus manos. "No se si aun puedo decir eso. Ciertamente siento como si hubiera tomado mas vidas que las que he salvado recientemente. Quiza no eran vidas humanas, pero, ¿importan?"

Sacudio su cabeza. "Soy la persona equivocada a la que preguntarle. No siento nada al pelear contra esos que intentan erradicar nuestra especie. Toda culpa que hubiera tenido de matarlos murio hace mucho tiempo. Ahora tenes que decidir tus propios limites. Nadie mas puede hacerlo por vos."

Ella tomo su pistola de practica y la giro, admirando como la luz hacia relucir la cobertura de acero. "Pero si mis talentos son mas utiles tomando vidas, ¿seria cultivarlos lo mejor? Especialmente viendo como esta guerra quiza decida el destino de nuestras especies. ¿Seria egoista de mi parte malgastar mis habilidades solo porque no quiero convertirme en una asesina?"

"Como dije, solo tu puedes responder eso," le repitio Liam. "Pero recuerda, que hay un precio personal que algunos no estan dispuestos a pagar."

Hubo silencio entre ellos durante unos minutos. Abby sacudio su cabeza violentamente. "Lo siento. No queria soltar todo eso sobre ti. Pero desde que supe que eso seria una posibilidad, no podia dejar de pensar en ello."

"No hace falta," le aseguro. "No deberias tomar decisiones como estas a la ligera. No me preguntes solo a mi, hay otros que podrian ayudarte a tener una imagen mas clara."

Abby solto una risa leve. "¿Quién? ¿Myra?"

"No la ignoraria," le advirtio Liam. "Era parte del Kidon, si alguien sabe sobre las dificultades del trabajo de Inteligencia, esa seria ella."

"Bueno, quizas me este poniendo asi por ninguna razon," Abby sonrio. "Fue solo una frase de Zhang. Probablemente no suceda."

Una frase del Director de Inteligencias de XCOM. Un hombre que penso que valdria la pena mencionarle que la estaba considerando. ¿Por qué mencionarlo si habia una chance de ser elegida? No, tenia un presentimiento de que Abby iba a tener que elegir muy pronto y esa decision definiria el resto de su vida.

Aunque el personalmente no creia que seria capaz emocionalmente, objetivamente, tenia todas las habilidades justas para la posicion. Pero desde su experiencia, solo veia algunos finales para ella si decidia tomar la posicion, ningunoi bueno. La abandonaria, que quiza seria lo mejor. No seria irrealista que sufriera algun problema mental por las cosas que tendria que hacer. Lascosas que tendria que hacer la quebraria y el dudaba que estaria en un estado que le permitiese luchar efectivamente.

El final mas probable era que moriria. Simplemente no tenia lo que hacia falta.

Pero tambien habia otra salida. En vez de quebrarla, ella prosperaria en el mundo de mentiras y secretos. Llevandola a convertirse en una asesina sin emociones, despiadada e inteligente. Se preguntaba si esa era la razon por la cual Zhang se habia interesado en ella, si podria cambiarla lo suficiente, tenia el potencial para convertirse en una de las agentes mas peligrosas que se le ocurrieran.

Doblar la personalidad de alguien a ese grado seria extremadamente dificil y normalmente salia mal. Presionas mucho, y los quebras. No presionas lo suficiente y solo se incrustan mas en sus creencias. Era mas facil con drogas que alteraban tu pensamiento y con sedantes, pero esos normalmente llevaban consigo peligrosos efectos secundarios. Pero lo hbabia visto suceder varias veces y el resultado era muy ennervante. Si Zhang tenia algo como eso planeado para Abbyt... no estaba seguro de que le gustaba la idea. Transformar a la mujer ante el de esa forma parecia... inatural e... incorrecto.

Pero era posible.

O quizas solo estaba siendo paranoico. Otro efecto secundario de trabajar en Inteligencia. No dejaba que esos pensamientos se mostrasen. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Bueno, ¿quieres seguir entrenando?"

Ella le devolvio la sonrisa. "Si, quizas esta vez lo logre."

Se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia la mata de entrenamiento cuando la muñequera de Liam comenzo a vibrar. La miro y la apago. Girandose a Abby, le dio una sonrisa pidiendo perdon. "Me necesitan."

Ella asintio. "Esta bien. Vuelve de una pieza. Recuerda, aun debes enseñarme esto."

Intento imitar el saludo del Comandante para ella, le parecio que era lo correcto, por alguna razon. "No tengo ninguna intencion de morirme hoy. Adios, Abby."

Luego se giro, su mente ya concentrandose en la mision frente a el.

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Bahia del Hangar_

El nuevo rifle se sentia innaturalmente ligero. No era _mucho mas_ pequeño que el normal, pero aun asi se sentia raro. Las armas necesitaban sustancia, y ahora mismo, sentia que estaba manejando un juguete. Un poderoso juguete, si, pero un juguete sin mas.

El cargador que tenia enganchado a su cinturon tambien era extraño. La breve descripcion que les dieron explicaba que era usado para cargar las celulas que le daban energia a las armas laser. Una vez que se vaciaba una celula, tenia qu eser puesta en el cargador y dejada ahi durante minimo quince segundos, aunque si queria mantener poder durante mas tiempo deberia cargarla mas.

Deseo poder probar las armas antes de entrar en combate, pero basado en el informe que les dieron, parecia ser una mision sensible al tiempo, y las armas laser literalmente habian sido terminadas recien.

La posicion de Supervisor del Escuadron recayo en el esta vez, une eleccion motivada sin duda alguna por su experiencia en limpiar areas hostiles. Ansiaba estar al frente de un equipo otra vez. Asumir un rol de soporte era refrescante, pero no era su fuerte.

La puerta al hangar se deslizo, abriendose, y vio que varios soldados habian llegado antes que el al Skyranger. El se habia colocado su casco, pero los otros dos soldados tenian los suyos bajo sus brazos. Patricia estaba actualmente escuchando al soldado, particularmente locuaz. Estaba claramente molesta, pero el joven, que no paraba de hablar, estaba encegecido o insensibilizado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta.

Ella se puso firme apenas se acerco, el hombre dejo de hablar y asumio una posicion mas profesional. Facilmente podia decirse que era el mas joven que Liam habia visto en XCOM, incluso mas joven que Abby, lo cual era inesperado. Claramente de descendencia Oriental Media, parecia un individuo facilmente excitable.

"Supervisor," Patricia lo saludo y se coloco su casco. "Lista cuando lo ordene."

"¿Quien es el?" Indico al hombre mientras le extendia su mano.

"Martin El-Amin," respondio exaltadamente. "Un placer conocerlo, Supervisor."

"Lo mismo digo." Respondio neutralmente mientras concretaba el saludo.

Martin lo evaluo. "Lo confieso, siempre crei que las historias eran exageradas, pero tengo que admitir, que viendolo, los rumores sobre los agentes AT tienen mucho de verdad."

Liam alzo una ceja detras de su casco. ¿Se suponia que eso era un cumplido? "Las historias cumplen su proposito." Respondio lentamente.

Martin sonrio. "¿De en serio? Asi que, ¿cuantas son verdaderas?"

Esas preguntas eran de las que _no_ queria empezar a responder. "Tendras que ser mas especifico," respondio, intentando no parecer muy estricto. "Y quiza no responda a todo."

"Oh, claro," dijo facilmente. "Archivo Clasificado, y todo eso. Asi que, ¿Es cierto que Ucrania fue desestabilizada por solo dos agentes AT?"

El joven tenia un pobre entendimiento de lo que la palabra _clasificado_ significaba si pensaba que _de en serio_ iba a responder esa pregunta. En realidad habian sido cinco agentes AT, pero no necesitaba saber eso.

"Clasificado."

Se lo veia decaido. "Oh, bueno, esta bien. ¿Es verdad que una porcion de la unidad los abandono luego de que el presidente fuera asesinado?"

"Falso." Delcaro. Solo habia habido tres abandonos conocidos, no era un gran numero de ninguna forma. Una de las primeras misiones que le asignaron fue la de cazar a esos traidores.

"¿De verdad?" Martin pregunto, alzando una ceja. "¿Es tambien falso que uno de los agentes AT desertor fue responsible por el alza del crimen organizado en Moscu?"

Liam miro a Patricia, quien le dio una leve sacudida de cabeza, basicamente diciendole " _Es tu problema ahora."_ ¿Este chico de en serio pensaba que le iba a revelar algo asi? El hecho de que sea verdad no tenia nada que ver con su decision.

"Clasificado."

Martin se acaricio la barbilla mientras pensaba otra inane pregunta. Su cara se ilumnino. "¿Todos los agentes AT tienen que criar un perro desde su nacimiento, entrenar con el, y luego matarlo como una señal de lealtad?"

Patricia lo miro con, se imagino, una expresion horrorizada bajo su casco. Liam dejo escapar un bufido humoristico. Como si _matar a un perro_ demostrara lealtad. Si algo, ese pequeño truco normalmente evocaba lo opuesto. El _verdadero_ test de lealtad era mucho mas sensato, en su opinion.

Potenciales reclutas recibian un nombre con ordenes de ejecutar a dicho individuo. Nada mas, ningun historial, edad, raza, sexo, o razon. Los objetivos eran algunas veces ancianos, algunas veces niños.

Aunque hasta donde el sabia, la unica vez que una unidad AT era asignada a un objetivo infantil, casi siempre eran criminales, algo muy importante a distinguir. Cualquier otro sobre los dieciocho entraba en el "sorteo". El objetivo podia ser inocente, o no, no sabias, y eso era lo importante. Habiendo asignado objetivos a varios reclutas varias veces, sabia que los objetivos eran asignados especificamente basados en el perfil psicologico del recluta.

Personalmente intentaba asignarlos a criminales con historial criminal previo. Los niños no eran incluidos, y consideraba a los ancianos como un desafio insuficiente. Pero conocia varios hombres y mujeres que preferian estar seguros de la lealtad de un recluta y su voluntad de seguir ordenes.

Bueno, no habia razon alguna por la que el joven debiera saber esto.

"Falso," respondio, inclinando su cabeza. "¿De donde vienes?"

"¡Servi orgullosamente como parte del IRGC!" Declaro exaltado.

Oh. Eso no era bueno. Antes de la Guerra Contra el Terror, el Cuerpo de Guardias Revolucionario Irani era la armada interna no oficial de Iran. Su proposito era en mayor parte politico, algunas veces desescalaban protestas y revoluciones, pero su tarea jefe era la de mantener a la fuerza el sistema Islamico.

Los años que siguieron a la Guerra Contra el Terror habian visto al IRGC tomar un rol mucho mas grande, especialmente viendo como Iran era uno de los ultimos bastiones de la fe Islamica. Tenian poder total, los ciudadanos vivian con miedo de ellos, y cada accion era sancionada por el gobierno mientras se mantenga la paz. Cualquier y todo desvio era castigado duramente segun la Ley Sharia.

No le parecia sabio mencionarle al joven que su unidad AT habia realizado varias operaciones contra el gobierno Irani y contra el IRGC en particular.

"Toma mi consejo niño," Liam le dijo. "Ten mucho cuidado a quien se lo cuentas."

Fruncio el ceño. "¿Por que seria un problema? ¿No estas orgulloso de servir a tu pais?"

¿De en serio era tan ingenuo? "Hay bastantes personas aqui que tienen... fuertes sentimientos sobre tu pais. Es mejor evitar una discusion si es posible."

"Pero-"

"Yo le prestaria atencion," interrumpio Patricia, con su fria voz. "A muchos de nosotros no nos gustan los dictadores."

"El Lider Supremo no es-"

"Frena mientras llevas la delantera," lo aconsejo Liam. "De otra forma, te van a desafiar en el area de entrenamiento."

El joven disparo una mirada despectiva hacia Patricia. "¿Contra ella? Estoy seguro de que hay alguien mas..." Busco la palabra correcta."… _calificado_ para enfrentarme."

Hmm. Estaba tentado en dejar a la Patricia livida que tenia frente suyo golpearlo tanto como quisiera. Pero no era una buena idea antes de la mision. No era del todo su culpa, vivia en una cultura donde las mujeres no luchaban y todos alababan al Supremo lider. Pero le convenia dejar ir esas opiniones atrasadas a menos que quisiera lastimarse.

Alzo una mano, frenando a Patricia. "Guardalo para los aliens." Le dijo, girando luego su mirada hacia Martin. "Y tu, hay un rumor que _si_ es real."

"¿Oh?" Inclino su cabeza , curioso. "¿Cual es?"

"La unidad AT tenia un objetivo favorito," continuo. "Los que hablan de mas."

Martin abrio y cerro su boca varias veces, pero aparentemente entendio el mensaje. Patricia, con su casco puesto, asintio en aprobacion. Escucho el silbido de la abertura de la puerta detras de el, y el resto del escuadron entro.

Luke, y dos soldados nuevos, Rob Gorman e Yvette Estrada, los habia conocido brevemente en los barracones. Parecian personas de bien. Ahora era momento de ver que podian hacer. Riley Ignis los lideraba, su casco de aviacion ya cubria su cabello y los saludo mientras se acercaba.

"Lista cuando lo este usted, Supervisor."

El le asintio. "Estamos listos ahora," se giro para dirigirse al resto del escuadron. "¡En formacion! ¡Nos marchamos!"

"Si, ¡Supervisor!" Gritaron a coro mientras marchaban sobre la rampa, hacia el Skyranger.

* * *

 _Skyranger, de Camino a la Zona de Aterrizaje_

Liam se sento lo mas cerca posible a la rampa. Patricia tomo asiento opuesta a el y Luke se sento al lado de ella. Suerte, o mala suerte, el joven Irani decidio sentarsea su lado. Bueno, no iba a responder mas preguntas de momento. Era hora de concentrarse en la mision.

El Skyranger temblo mientras se elevaba. Todos asegurados, al menos por el despegue inicial. Ya se habia acostumbrado, siempre le parecia interesante ver como los nuevos soldados reaccionaban a su primer viaje en el Skyranger. Nada drastico pasaba nunca, cada uno era un soldados profesional, pero tenian variados grados de tolerancia.

Este grupo parecia bien, sin sujetarse mas fuerte, sin tensarse. Parecian tan relajados como el. Bien, indicaba compostura decente.

"Escuchen." Les ordeno unos minutos luego de despegar, no muy alto, pero lo suficiente como para que le prestasen atencion. Cada soldado giro su cabeza hacia el.

"El Comandante les dara el informe completo," Continuo Liam. "Mientras tanto, esto es todo lo que sabemos. Analisis de XCOM detecto otro OVNI en el suelo, nos envian para detener lo que sea que esten haciendo."

"Asi que este no fue derrribado." Confirmo Luke.

Asintio. "Correcto. Parece estar completamente funcional. No sabemos porque aterrizo, pero no puede ser bueno."

"Asi que estaran bien defendidos." Declaro Patricia.

"Probablemente," Liam estuvo de acuerdo. "No sabemos la composicion de su tripulacion, pero basados en los previos asaltos realizados, esperen sectoides, drones, y forasteros."

Yvette dejo escapar una breve risa. "Tendremos algo para ellos." Dijo mientras palmeaba su rifle laser.

"Las nuevas armas no los hacen invencibles," Liam advirtio fuertemente. "Nunca dependan de la tecnologia para asegurar la victoria. La sobreconfianza los matara tan rapido como cualquier arma alienigena."

"Entendido." Respondio Yvette, subduida.

Liam asintio y se desengancho de su asiento. Ninguno de ellos lo necesitaban ahora e hicieron lo mismo. Se inclino hacia delante. "Ahora, tenemos a algunos nuevos, asi que para aquellos que no lo sepan," Indico hacia su frente. "Patricia Trask, Marina Real."

Sigui la linea. "Luke Warner, ex Olimpico Aleman." Luke dio un pequeño saludo ante ello.

"Rob Gorman, Cuerpo de Marines Estado Unidenses." El hombre asintio.

"Yvette Estrada," indico hacia la mujer de la esquina. "Armada de Honduras." Ella solo se cruzo de brazos y dio un breve cabeceo.

"Y Martin El-Amin," lo introdujo cuidadosamente. "Militar Irani." Rezo que el joven mantuviera su boca cerrada, por lo menos por ahora. Por suerte, parecia haber tomado su consejo y dio un breve cabeceo en reconocimiento.

"Mientras que yo soy Liam Jaster, ex miembro de la unidad de Anti Terrorismo de Rusia. AT, si prefieren."

"¿Asi que de en serio eres _el_ Luke Warner?" Martin pregunto incredulo, inclinandose. "¿Que estas haciendo aqui?"

Luke suspiro, y Liam sintio que ya le habian preguntado eso antes y estaba cansado de responderlo. "Deberia tener una tarjeta de negocios o algo asi. Pero lo dire otra vez, es personal."

Liam podia visualizar el ceño fruncido formandose en la cara del joven. _Por favor no presiones mas_ , pedia por dentro suyo. Por suerte, decidio frenar cualquier pregunta que ardia en su cabeza y se volvio a sentar correctamente. A decir verdad, a Liam le interesaba saber porque el Olimpico estaba ahi. No era que hubiera hecho un mal trabajo, todo lo contrario. Pero la gente como el no terminaba en un lugar asi por accidente.

Pensaba en averiguar con el Kremlin y el GRU sobre Luke y ver que tenian sobre el. Basado en lo que sabia de su personalidad, era posible asumir que lo habian diagnosticado con una enfermedad, probablemente terminal. Le daria una razon legitima para estar aqui, pero Liam tenia la impresion de que habia mas pasando.

Para empezar, ¿Por que tanto secreto? ¿Acaso no queria tratar con la simpatia que sin duda alguna vendria de la gente que lo supiera? Posiblemente, pero no era una buena razon. De cualquier forma, estaba seguro de que Luke no le iba a contar a cualquiera. Si hubiera querido hacerlo, ya lo hubiera hecho.

O quiza le contara a Mira. Sabia que habian hablado varias veces, Y Mira habia llevado conversaciones con el. Abby le habia preguntado a Luke varias veces sobre que hablaban, y el se habia puesto bastante defensivo, diciendole que le preguntase a Mira misma. A Liam le parecia interesante, especialmente, viendo como Mira habia admitido abiertamente como no tenia amigos, ni tenia intencion de hacerlos.

Lo que lo llevaba a pensar que Mira tenia su propio angulo que explicaba porque hablar con el. Incluso si no sabia mucho sobre su personalidad, era parte del Kidon. Eran manipuladores y mentirosos por naturaleza, y solo porque estuviera trabajando con XCOM no cambiaria eso. Solo habia tenido el disgusto de encontrar un agente del Kidon una vez, y habian tenido que enviar a tres agentes AT como respuesta. El hombre habia preparado una red de informantes por si solo, tan basta que habia logrado insertar informantes de bajo nivel en el mismo Kremlin.

Desafortunadamente, incluso luego de matarlo, no podia probarse de que el _era_ parte del Kidon, pero habian interrogado a suficientes informantes y conseguido bastante evidencia como para tener una buena idea. Lamentablemente, no era suficiente como para hacer un reclamo a Israel.

Mira era peligrosa, pero no por las razones que todos asumian. Sospechaba que aun se reportaba ante el Director del Mossad sobre las capacidades de XCOM. La gente como ella no era simplemente dejada ir. El Comandante tenia que saber que era un riesgo de seguridad.

No era como si hubiera algo que el pudiera hacer peronsalmente. No ahora, lucharia a su lado, incluso seguiria sus ordenes e intentaria mantenerla con vida.

Pero nunca confiaria en ella.

La voz del Comandante interrumpio su tren de pensamiento. Borrando los pensamientos sobre Mira de su cabeza, se concentro en lo que decia.

" _Al habla el Comandante al Equipo Halcon. El Equipo de Analisis de XCOM ha localizado un OVNI que ha aterrizado en la naturaleza de Washington. Burning Sky aterrizara en una abertura del bosque no muy lejos de vuestro destino. Su mision tiene dos objetivos. El primero es eliminar a toda fuerza alienigena hostil en la zona de aterrizaje. El segundo es quizas mas importante, quiero que capturen a un Sectoide. Vivo."_

El Escuadron se miraba los unos a los otros al oir eso. Liam fruncio el ceño. "Estariamos tomando un gran riesgo, especialmente si consideramos sus habilidades Psionicas."

 _"Estoy al tanto del riesgo. Pero necesitamos un alienigena con vida para avanzar nuestra investigacion y nuestro entendimiento de su tecnologia. Vahlen me asegura que la aplicacion de fuerza contundente a su cabeza incapacitara al Sectoide."_

 _"_ ¿Y como van a transportarlo?" Pregunto Patricia.

" _Recuperacion de Artefactos tomara posesion del Sectoide. Todo lo que tienen que hacer es subduirlo y contenerlo."_

Eso puede complicar las cosas. "Quiza no tengamos la chance," le advirtio al Comandante. "Especialmente viendo como los aliens probablemente esten preparados para un ataque. Sera dificil capturar uno en un tiroteo extenso."

 _"Quizas. Pero creo que pueden hacerlo. Este OVNI parece ser del mismo tamaño que el ultimo. Asi que esperen por lo menos Sectoides, drones, Forasteros, y posiblemente Hombres Delgados y Buscadores."_

Buscadores. Asumia que esos eran las unidades mecanicas de camuflaje. Un nombre apropiado.

"Entendido," declaro. "Espere un alien capturado brevemente."

" _No espero menos. Buena suerte, Equipo Halcon. Comando de Ciudadela, Fuera."_

"Esto sera divertido," bromeo Luke. "Esperemos que no haya muchos aliens alli."

"Decidire nuestro plan de ataque una vez que aterrizemos," les dijo Liam. "Una vez que sepamos cuantos haya, podremos proceder."

"Copiado, AT." Martin respondio exaltado. Liam fruncio el ceño al escuchar el nombre que le puso, pero decidio ignorarlo. Por ahora. VOlaron en silencio durante unos minutos.

" _Aqui Burning Sky al Supervisor Jaster. Tocaremos tierra en dos minutos. Prepare a su escuadron para el despliegue."_

"Entendido, Burning Sky." Respondio. "Estaremos listos."

Se puso de pie mientras sentia como el Skyranger perdia altitud. El resto del escuadron lo imito. Se estiro y tomo su rifle, preparandolo. El brillo pulsante rojo los proveia de una iluminacion sombria mientras el resto preparaba sus armas. Los nuevos reclutas se tomaban de las manijas del techo meintras el descenso comenzaba.

El temporizador mental en su cabeza llegaba a su final. "Treinta segundos," advirtio. "Cierren comunicadores."

" _Cinco Segundos."_ Les llego la voz de Burning Sky.

El Skyranger temblo mientras tocaba tierra y con un silbido y un quejido metalido, la rampa descendio, partiendo las altas malezas.

"¡Desplieguen!" Liam ordeno, y con sus armas alzadas, cargaron contra el campo.

* * *

El Skyranger despego unos segundos despues de que todos estuviesen sobre el terreno. Liam les indico moverse a traves del pastizal hasta que alcanzaron el borde del bosque. Cada uno tomo cobertura detras de tocones y arboles y les ordeno detenerse.

"Al habla el Supervisor de Escuadron Jaster a Comando de Ciudadela," informo. "Tocamos tierra y estamos listos para proceder. Esperando confirmacion."

" _Permiso concedido. Buena suerte._ "

"Recibido. Supervisor Jaster, fuera." Ahora que habian terminado con las formalidades, investigo el area. El bosque era denso y sobrecrecido, los arboles los proveerian de una cobertura excelente, pero todo el pasto seco en el suelo les dificultaria acercarse sin ser detectados. Su Interfaz le mostraba que las coordenadas del OVNI estaban justo delante. Ya tenia la direccion.

Ahora, ¿cual seria la mejor forma de acercarse?

El escenario ideal seria un avance de tres lineas, dos grupos rodearian por los lados mientras el tomaba el frente. Flanquearia efectivamente a todo aquel que este al descubierto, pero para que eso funcione tendria que estar en lo correcto de que los aliens estarian concentrados en el frente. El otro problema era que no eran los suficientes como para enviarlos en grupos y mantenerse seguros.

No se sentia comodo con grupos de dos, especialmente teniendo en cuenta a los Buscadores. No, si iba a haber alguna division seria en grupos de a tres. Pero por ahora, lo mejor seria manteners juntos.

"Adelante," ordeno," Lentamente. _Con calma_."

Vio cabeceos de aceptacion y el equipo entro al bosque. Se mantuvieron cabisbajos, moviendose lentamente entre las hojas y las plantas. Los arboles se agitaban con el viento, el sonido obscureciendo un poco el de ellos.

Patricia alzo un puño. Se congelaron. "Escuchen."

Miraron a su alrededor. Entonces, Liam lo oyo, un bajo zumbido pulseante. Casi podia sentirlo, lo que significaba que el OVNI estaba cerca. Asintio, mirandola. "Lo escucho. Preparense."

Continuaron, sus armas levantadas y listas para disparar. Liam vio un centelleo en la distancia y los arboles comenzaron a desaparecer a su alrededor. "Al suelo," les indico mientras bajaba su cuerpo. El resto del equipo hicieron lo mismo. Acercarse en esa posicion les llevaria mas tiempo, pero era esencial si querian sorprenderlos.

Cuerpo a tierra, avanzaron a traves de la tierra y la mugre pero eventualmente alcanzaron el borde, donde Liam pudo tomar un buen vistazo del OVNI. La pequeña abertura del bosque estaba punteada por tocones, indicando que los aliens habian cortado todos los arboles para aterrizar. Extrañamente, todos los cortes eran suaves y estaban carbonizados, sugiriendo que los habian removido quirurgicamente y con sus lasers.

Tenia que admitirlo, un OVNI en buen estado era impresionante. La coraza tenia un brillo plateado muy alienigena, incomparable a cualquier metal que haya visto. Los coloridos campos de energia cubrian la entrada y las esquinas, formando casi un perfecto circulo. Los aliens tenian montadas fortificaciones en el frente, bloques de un metal de aspecto resistente estaban puestos estrategicamente antes de la entrada.

Por otro lado, los aliens. Avisto a seis sectoides en el area. Al contrario de los que habia visto antes, estos parecian estar llevando a cabo tareas especificas y observacionales. Dos parecian estar tomando algun tipo de muestra del suelo. Otros dos estaban recolectando flora, y uno estaba...

Parpadeo, interesado. Uno de los sectoides extendia su brazo hacia un gato montes que poblaban el area. Lo miro de forma atenta y avisto un tentaculo casi invisible fluyendo de la cabeza del sectoide hacia el gato. Lo raro era que ninguno de los dos parecian especialmente hostiles hacia el otro. ¿Acaso esto significaba que podia utilizar algun tipo de control mental? ¿O solo podian hacerlo en los animales?

Yvette los vio y bufo. "Que tiernos."

"Silencio." Murmuro mientras seguia mirando.

Habia un solo sectoide que parecia preparado para una pelea. Era del mismo tamaño que el resto, pero el arma que llevaba implantada en su muñeca era incluso mas intrusiva. En vez de tener un pequeño implante, una muñequera de metal recorria casi todo su largo y delgado brazo, y el arma en si tenia un cañon mas grande y mas largo, con un ominoso brillo verde en el centro.

Le parecio raro que los aliens solo hayan decidido mejorar parte del brazo en vez de todo el brazo. Debia de ser un problema de recursos,reservado solo para ciertos sectoides, probablemente los lideres. Sea como sea, ese sectoide era claramente el mas peligroso de todos.

"Miren, arriba." Murmuro Martin.

Eso hizo y fruncio el ceño. La falta de preocupacion de los aliens tenia una explicacion. Sobre el OVNI, unos drones volaban, buscando cualquier señal de un acercamiento. Por suerte habian estado en el suelo, de otra forma, quiza los hubieran visto llegar. Tambien parecia ser que el sectoide no habia sido lo unico mejorado.

Cinco de los drones vigilantes eran lo mismo que los anteriores, excepto por el del medio. Se veia igualmente que los drones mas pequeños, pero el doble de grande. Eso quizas sea un problema. Escaneo el area, buscando mas aliens.

Nada. O los Forasteros no se estaban mostrando o no habia ninguno en el OVNI. Repaso mentalmente los asaltos previos. El Comandante creia que los Forasteros actuaban como un sistema de seguridad de los OVNIs. Si ese era el caso, solo saldrian cuando sean activados por los aliens o el sistema se activase.

Asintio para si mismo. Era una buena _teoria_. Desafortunadamente, no tenian prueba alguna. Sin mencioinar que no sabian si los forasteros podian ser activados por cualquier alien o solo podia uno en especifico. Sin mas, tenia un plan de ataque.

"Esto es lo que vamos a hacer," les dijo. "Dos equipos: Yo, Martin y Luke. Patricia, Yvette y Rob. Tomare el lado izquierdo. Patricia tomara el lado derecho. Nos pondremos a un angulo del OVNI y los tomaremos con un fuego cruzado. No parecen estar trabajando con urgencia, asi que procedan lentamente."

"Entendido," Respondio Patricia. "¿Objetivos prioritarios una vez que estemos listos?"

"Los sectoides son la amenaza principal," respondio. "Preferiria capturar al lider, pero eso quiza sea muy peligroso. Posicionense y les dare sus ordenes."

"Entiendo," Patricia les indico a los dos compañeros que se le asignaron. "Siganme, mantenganse por lo bajo."

Liam y su equipo se mantuvieron pegados al suelo mientras rodeaban metodicamente al OVNI. Luke piso mal y una rama se quebro, con mucho mas ruido que aquel al que tenia derecho de tener.

Se congelaron. Liam oyo chillar a un sectoide. Si los encontraban todo se iba a ir al garete bastante rapido. "Patricia," susurro. "¿Puedes ver a los sectoides?"

" _Un momento... si. Uno de ellos esta mirando hacia tu direccion."_

Maldicion. "¿Se esta acercando?"

" _Negativo... ok, se esta dando la vuelta. Creo que estan seguros."_

"Gracias." COntinuaron su camino, Liam noto que Luke estaba teniendo _mucho_ mas cuidado con como se movia. Bien.

Finalmente alcanzaron lo que consideraban una posicion ideal. "Ponganse a cubierto." Les ordeno. Tomaron cobertura detras de algunos de los tantos arboles disponibles, su indicador de cobertura parecia pensar que eligio bien. El no estaba tan seguro. El indicador solia tener ideas raras sobre que consideraba buena cobertura y cual no."

"Patricia, ¿estas en posicion?"

" _Afirmativo,"_ Llego la respuesta. " _Tenemos visual de los sectoides._ "

"No se olviden de los drones." Advirtio Luke.

Tenia razon. Pero viendo como Shawn habia logrado derribar a tres por su cuenta y lo facil que era esquivar sus ataques, no estaba tan preocupado por ellos. El mas grande seria un problema, pero el resto no eran tan importantes.

Considero la situacion. Patricia tenia el arma mas potente de todos, y Luke la menos. El resto tenian rifles lasers regulares. El dron grande probablemente tendria la armadura mas grande, asi que Patricia era la elegida para derribarlo.

"Patricia, ¿puedes derribar al dron?"

" _Confirmando,"_ Hubo una pausa. " _Mi Interfaz dice que tengo una chance de un ochenta y nueve porciento. Asi que yo diria que si."_

"Excelente." Viendo como Luke tenia el arma mas ligera, lo hacia el mejor candidato para incapacitar al sectoide. "Luke, ¿puedes tomar a nuestro sectoide a capturar?"

Luke miro al grupo. "Depende. Quiza tenga problemas con el lider."

"No te preocupes por el lider," Liam le aseguro. "Es muy peligroso como para intentar capturarlo," indico al sectoide en el trance con el gato montes. "¿Que tal ese?"

Luke asintio. "Lo tengo."

"Patricia, que Rob e Yvette eliminen a los dos mas cercanos a ti," la instruyo.

" _Entendido."_

"Luke, apuntale al que esta coleccionando las muestras del terreno. Martin, tu apuntale al que esta detras. Yo derribare al lider."

"Entendido, AT." Martin asintio.

"Apunten." Ordeno mientras alzaba su rifle. La informacion que habia leido de sus armas laser decia que al aplicar la minima presion para tirar del gatillo, simularia una mira laser. Asi lo hizo, y un pequeño punto rojo aparecio en la cabeza del lider sectoide."

"Fuego."

Un desprolijo haz de energia roja salio disparado de su rifle hacia la cabeza desprotegida del sectoide. Incapaz de reaccionar, no tuvo chance alguna cuando el rayo quemo un agujero limpiamente a traves de su cerebro. Liam ceso el rayo una vez que cayo al suelo, muerto.

Amenaza neutralizada.

Rayos rojos se dispararon desde la posicion de Patricia a la vez que dos sectoides eran ejecutados con mortal precision. Rafagas laser penetraron el gran dron, haciendolo soltar chispas y causandole un temblor. No estaba muerto, pero un disparo mas lo derribaria.

" _Sigue en el aire, pero dañado."_ Confirmo Patricia.

Luke le habia dado a su objetivo, aunque no lo mato. En vez de eso, el rayo dio en el brazo, mutilandolo. El sectoide dejo escapar un grito agudo, mientras Luke alineaba el disparo asesino.

"No le di." Declaro Martin.

Una lastima. Pero no serviria molestarlo por ello. Los drones estaban descendiendo sobre ellos, y comenzaron a llover lasers sobre ellos. El sectoide con el gato montes les apunto con su brazo y con un chillido, el gato cargo contra ellos. El mismo sectoide se escapo sobre cuatro patas.

"COncentren sus disparos en el herido." Ordeno Liam mientras ponia atencion al gato que cargaba contra ellos. Los naturalmente ojos dorados del felino se habian coloreado purpura, probablemente un efecto del control mental. Disparo y sostuvo su disparo, usando el rayo como una espada, cortando a la creatura a la mitad, sus restos ardientes y cauterizados cayeron al suelo.

Descargo su celula de energia y la reemplazo con una nueva. Apunto hacia el dron masivo, pero se retiro cuando unos disparos de plasma se hundieron contra un arbol cercano. Gruño y apunto, viendo al sectoide que controlaba a la bestia disparandole. Disparo varias rafagas para mantenerlo suprimido.

Los sectoides tenian que ser nesutralizados _ya_ antes que empiezen a usar sus psionicos.

"¡Objetivo caido!" Grito Martin.

"¡Mantengan la presion sobre el ultimo!" Ordeno Liam. "Luke, domina al otro, ¡ya!"

"¡Suprimiendo!" Grito Martin mientras disparaba cortas rafagas laser hacia el escondido alienigena.

Luke tomo la oportunidad y comenzo a correr contra el sectoide a cubierto. El alien alzo su arma y Liam disparo varias rafagas para distraerlo, las que no dieron en objetivo. Sin molestiia alguna, el sectoide disparo, los dos primeros disparos fallaron, pero el tercero rozo su brazo izquierdo.

"¡Argh!" Oyo a Luke quejarse, pero siguio corriendo. Saltando sobre la cobertura, alzo su rifle y golpeo el craneo del sectoide con la culata de su rifle. La creatura cayo al suelo con un quejido. Luke volvio a golpearlo para estar seguro.

"¡Cayo!" Luke grito mientras se esforzaba por buscar cobertura cuando los drones comenzaron a dispararle.

"¡Voy a tener que recargar pronto!" Grito Martin. Liam dirigio su arma hacia el sectoide final.

"Recarga, te mantendre a cubierto." Le ordeno Liam mientras comenzaba a disparar. El area al rededor del sectoide estaba cubierta de marcas de quemaduras y el cubo de metal comenzaba a quebrarse.

Patricia tenia el combate aereo bajo control. Los drones estaban chispeando y cayendo de los cielos. El mas grande seguia funcionando, pero parecia tener algunos protocolos de reparacion autonomos ya que habia dejado de chispear. Dos drones quedaban, sin contar al mas grande.

"Luke, comienza a moverte hacia una posicion de flanqueo sobre el sectoide restante," ordeno Liam, continuando la supresion.

" _¡Dispersense!"_ Escucho a Patricia gritar freneticamente. Alzo la mirada para ver al gran dron cargando algun tipo de energia. Unos segundos mas tarde, un haz sostenido de color naranja salio disparado hacia el equipo de Patricia. El rayo rebano los arboles y transformo al pasto y las hojas en cenizas. Patricia esquivo por poco el rayo saltando hacia un lado. Rob e Yvette se tiraron al suelo y el haz se disipo unos segundos mas tarde.

"Nueva prioridad," les dijo Liam. "¡Apuntenle al dron! Martin, ¡Suprime al sectoide!"

" _Todo un placer."_ Respondio Patricia y el cielo nocturno pronto se ilumino con ardientes rayos rojos de desprolija energia. El autolaser de Patricia derribo a uno de los drones mas pequeños y Rob elimino al que quedaba.

El se tomo un par de segundos para apuntarle al dron cuando vio algo. El brillante campo energetico que cubria la entrade del OVNI se disipo y dos Forasteros salieron.

"¡Forasteros!" Grito y dirigio su arma hacia uno de ellos.

Los seres cristalinos simplemente se quedaron quietos y observaron el show de luces. ¿Por que no tomaban cobertura? Bueno, era su funeral. Se concentro en el de la derecha y disparo.

El rayo dio en el forastero, pero no parecia estar haciendo algo. El area a la que habia disparado brillaba de un naranja mas brilloso, pero sin contar eso, no parecia lastimado.

El Forastero miro en su direccion y alzo su mano. La luz naranja viajo por su brazo hasta que se consolido en la palma abierta. Libero la energia concentrada, pasando a toda velocidad a su lado, golpeando un arbol, incendiandolo.

 _Oh, eso no era bueno._

"¡Son inmunes a los lasers!" Grito mientras los Forasteros comenzaban a apuntarle al escuadron. Una explosion lo distrajo y vio como el masivo dron caia del cielo.

"¡Se esta calentando un poco demasiado esto!" Grito Luke. "¡Usando una granada!"

"¡Recargando!" Grito Martin.

Una granada y el resonante chillido delataron que el ultimo sectoide habia muerto. Ahora, ¿como iban a tratar con los Forasteros?

Ni siquiera se preocupaban en tomar cobertura. Incluso si no funcionaba, el escuadron les estaba disparando, aun cuando los Forasteros absorbian la energia y se la devolvian.

"¡Retirada!" Ordeno.

" _Copiado._ " Le informo Patricia. " _Nos retiramos."_

Disparo una rafaga sostenida contra el Forastero, aparentemente ralentizandolo. El brillante campo naranja crecia mas y mas, pero eventualmente su arma se quedo sin energia. Una vez que se detuvo, el Forastero uso la energia almacenada y disparo varias rafagas desde su mano.

Varios arboles a su alrededor se incendiaron mientras se escondia detras de otro. Hmm... Tenia una idea. Dispararles parecia frenarlos, asi que, ¿que pasaria si _todos_ concentraran sus disparos en uno solo? "¡Concentren sus disparos en el Forastero de la izquierda" Ordeno mientras apuntaba. "¡Sostengan el fuego!"

Los Forasteros les hacian la tarea de apuntarles demasiado facil, y al rayo de Liam se le unieron rapidamente los de Martin y Luke. Luego los de Rob e Yvette. El Forastero comenzo a brillar mientras su cuerpo cristalino absorbia la armadura. Mientras mas energia caia sobre el, comenzaron a aparecer rayones sobre el.

 _¡No puede contener toda la energia!_ Se dio cuenta Liam. Su plan habia sido el de congelar al Forastero y que Patricia lanzara una granada, pero eso no era necesario ahora.

"¡Patricia! ¡Disparale!"

Varias rafagas mas se hundieron en el Forastero y eso lo finalizo. Con el sonido de vidrio al romperse, el Forastero se deshizo en miles de piesas.

"¡Recarga!" Ordeno Liam. "¡Rapidamente!" El otro Forastero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que _no_ era invencible.y comenzo a correr, buscando cobertura.

"Ni se te ocurra." Liam dijo entre dientes y alzo su pistola laser, disparando una sostenida rafaga de energia. La desprolija energia no hizo mucho, pero lo freno durante los preciosos segundos que les tomo a todos recargar. Otro haz se unio y Liam cambio las celulas de energia mientras mas rayos comenzaban a llenar al Forastero con energia.

Añadio el suyo propio a la mezcla justo cuando el Forastero comenzaba a quebrarse y un par de segundos despues, explotaba en pedazos.

Hubo silencio. Cada uno de ellos se levanto dudoso de su cobertura y camino hacia Liam.

"Honestamente, crei que nos ibamos a morir." Luke sacudia su cabeza mientras miraba al destruido Forastero.

"Creo que nadie esperaba que tener armas lasers nos pondria en _desventaja." Yvette noto. "_ Por suerte AT estaba aca como para arreglarlo. ¿Como lo lograste?"

Se encogio de hombros. "Por accidente. Note que parecian frenar cuando un laser los impactaba. Solo segui disparando."

"Bueno, ¡Buen trabajo!" Lo felicito Martin. "Creo que debemos por lo menos _algunas_ de nuestras vidas a tu rapido pensamiento."

Bajo la mirada, mirando al joven. "Gracias. Ahora," se giro para hablarle al resto. "¡Aseguren el area y preparemos ese sectoide para Vahlen!"

Hubo un coro de confirmaciones antes de que el Equipo Halcon se moviera para asegurar al sectoide y al OVNI para XCOM. Liam se freno antes de unirseles.

"Al habla el Supervisor del Escuadron Jaster al Comandao de Ciudadela. Esos parecieron ser los ultimos, diganle a Vahlen que le tenemos un regalo."

* * *

Reporte Post-Accion

Operacion: Oraculo Proximo

 _Personal:_

Halcon 1 ( _Supervisor del Escuadron)_ : Especialista Liam Jaster

 **Estado:** Activo

 **Bajas:** 2

Halcon 2 – Especialista Patricia Trask

 **Estado:** Activa

 **Bajas:** 3

Halcon 3 – Especialista Luke Warner

 **Estado:** Herido (Estimado 3 Dias)

 **Bajas:** 2

Halcon 4 – Soldado Martin El-Amin

 **Estado:** Activo

 **Bajas:** 2

Halcon 5 – Soldado Yvette Estrada

 **Estado:** Activa

 **Bajas:** 2

Halcon 6 – Soldado Rob Gorman

 **Estado:** Activo

 **Bajas:** 2

Director de la Mision : El Comandante

Piloto: Riley Ignis – Identifiacion: "Burning Sky"

 _Artefactos Recuperados:_

-1x Cadaver de Sectoide Modificado (Daño Moderado)

-3x Cadaver de Sectoide (Daño Moderado)

-1x Cadaver de Sectoide (Irreparable)

-1x Sectoide Capturado

-5x Derribo de Dron (Moderate Damage)

-1x Derribo de Dron Mejorado (Daño Moderado)

-2x Jarrones de Piezas de Forastero

-4x Computadoras de Vuelo Alienigenas

-1x Fuente de Energia Alienigena

-50 Fragmentos de armas Alienigenas (Retirada del OVNI y de los aliens caidos)

-200 Aleaciones Alienigenas (Retirada del OVNI)

-4x Contenedores de sustancia alienigena no identifiada

* * *

Off Topic: Lamento la tardanza al subir este capitulo, ultimamente las cosas estan raras en mi vida, pero no se preocupen, sigo con este proyecto!


	18. Capitulo 17: Mision del Consejo-Francia

Misión del Consejo: Francia

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Polígono de Tiro_

Shawn alzo su rifle láser y apunto a uno de los muñecos. Habían añadido algunos nuevos desde la ultima vez que estuvo allí. Forasteros, Hombres Delgados e incluso algunos drones poblaban el campo de tiro. Tenían suerte de que los objetivos sean tan baratos, de otra forma eventualmente estarían disparando a blancos tradicionales de papel viendo cuantos muñecos eran totalmente destruidos por el armamento láser.

Aun así, era bastante divertido.

Apunto al Forastero y abrió fuego. El haz atravesó el barato cartón y una vez que dejo de disparar, miro plácidamente el agujero chamuscado en el pecho del objetivo. Luego, bufó. Lamentable que esto no sea realmente una buena prueba antes de luchar contra los Forasteros, ya que podían absorber la energía y devolvérsela.

No tenia la mas mínima idea de como funcionaban los láseres, pero se preguntaba si seria una buena idea reemplazar el blanco del Forastero por algo mas… ¿Apropiado? ¿Quizás un vidrio o una estructura de cristal? Cualquier cosa que demostrase la futilidad de dispararles de a uno. Nah, el Comandante probablemente le diría que seria muy caro.

"Buen tiro," lo felicito Carmelita, caminando a su lado. "Tu puntería no es nada mala."

Revoleo los ojos y retrocedió un paso. "Dispare _una vez_ ´Lita. ¿No te parece mejor esperar un poco mas antes de evaluar mi puntería?"

Ella le fregó suavemente el brazo. "Considerando que apenas te podías sentar hace unas semanas, yo diría que no esta mal."

Tenia razón. Se había curado bastante rápido para los estándares de la mayoría, solo estando en cama durante dos semanas, en vez de la proyección de Abby de dieciocho días. Aunque ella lo había calculado sin usar el equipamiento de XCOM, el cual había ayudado bastante. Y por supuesto, al instante que Abby le había dado el alta, Carmelita decidió "llevarlo a que se ponga en forma de nuevo".

No es que le molestase. Inicialmente estaba sorprendido por el interés que demostraba por el, pero lo acepto eventualmente. Hablaron bastante durante las ultimas semanas, nada que el considerase personal, al menos para ella. Aun dudaba de contarle eso. Pero sin contar eso, sobre todo. XCOM, historias del ejercito que le parecían graciosas, sus cosas favoritas, especularon sobre quien era el Tirador Misterioso y que tanto faltaba para que alguien le de una paliza al chico Iraní.

Cosas divertidas. A pedido de ella, el le había contado su (bastante aburrida) historia. Aun estaba fijándose que temas evitar con ella, así que se contuvo de preguntar detalles sobre ella. Ciertamente le causaba curiosidad, sin duda alguna, pero no quería hablarlo hasta que ella se sintiese cómoda.

"Bueno," le sonrió. "Intentemos esto un par de veces mas. Treinta segundos, quien le de a mas objetivos, gana."

Ella alzo su rifle. "Esto no es ni de cerca justo."

"¿Tenes miedo de perder?" Bromeo.

"Tengo mas miedo de destruir tu confianza," reparo. "Eso no fue muy amable."

"Vamos, ambos sabemos que tenes mejor puntería. No hay necesidad de ser amable."

Ella suspiro. "Es tu funeral," alzo su rifle y comenzó a mirar a través de su mira. "¿Listo?"

Preparo su cronometro a treinta segundos, luego apunto su rifle a uno de los muñecos de Hombre Delgado. "Listo. Tres, dos, uno, _ya_."

El campo se lleno con el sonido de descargas láser cuando empezaron a disparar. Shawn fue de objetivo en objetivo, disparando una rápida ráfaga cada vez. Solo fallo dos veces y tuvo que recargar una vez, nada mal por ahora. Su reloj vibro.

"¡Alto!" Ordeno.

El polígono se silencio. Rápidamente contó los blancos a los que les dio. Diez. Bastante bien. Iba a hacer algún comentario sobre ello cuando escucho a Carmelita soltar una suave risa. Sus cejas se fruncieron en confusión, girándose para mirarla cubriéndose la boca con su mano, intentando suprimir la risa.

Se cruzo de brazos. "Muy bien, ¿Qué pasa? No creo que me haya ido _tan_ mal."

Ella sacudió su cabeza e indico a la parte del campo a la que había apuntado. Miro e inicialmente se confundió, preguntándose _donde_ estaban todos los blancos, cuando se dio cuenta de que _estaban_ allí, solo que horizontalmente seccionados. "No te creo…" Dijo, incrédula mente.

Carmelita se quedo quieta, sin siquiera intentar detener su risa. "Eso es trampa." Le dijo.

"No, no lo es." Logro decir ella. "Nunca dijiste que _no_ podía usar un rayo sostenido."

El le clavo su mirada. "Creí que _no_ era necesario que lo diga."

Se le acerco y engancho su brazo con el de ella. "Te advertí que no me desafíes. "

"Esperaba que ganases," dijo el. "No esperaba que hagas _trampa_."

"No es trampa," repitió con una sonrisa. "Tu pusiste las reglas, recuerda."

Gruño. "Lo recordare la próxima," le advirtió. "Aunque probablemente encuentres otra tecnicalidad."

"Sera mejor que te acostumbres," le dijo. "Soy _muy buena_ haciendo eso."

El dejo escapar un suspiro dramático. "Oh, bien. Supongo que nos será útil algún día."

Ella se rio y retrocedió un paso. Se sintió algo decepcionado cuando le alejo el brazo, pero ella lo había acercado en el primer lugar, así que no se podía quejar. "Vamos," le indico. "Creo que ya hemos destruido bastante del campo por un día."

"Perdón, ¿ _hemos_?"

"Corrección, _Yo_ destruí bastante campo por un día."

"Mucho mejor."

Congo su rifle sobre su hombro, uniéndose a su caminar y juntos atravesaron la puerta. Ella aun sostenía el suyo, preparada, un habito que había notado hace tiempo. Se la notaba incomoda cuando iba a cualquier lugar desarmada, las únicas veces que la vio sin un arma fue cuando lo había visitado en la enfermería. Aunque sospechaba que las había dejado afuera del cuarto.

Vio a varios ingenieros y personal de mantenimiento caminando a través de los pasillos. Una de las características que sentía que muchos ignoraban era que nada estaba cubierto. Casi todos los pasillos literalmente solo tenían la iluminación y un suelo de acero, dejando las paredes al descubierto Era un constante recordatorio de que estaban dentro de una montaña. Por suerte no era claustrofóbico.

"Así que, ¿Qué pensás que estén haciendo ahora los aliens?" Carmelita pregunto repentinamente.

Lo pensó durante unos segundos. "Revaluando sus elecciones de vida, espero." Respondió a la ligera. La miro y su sonrisa murió apenas vio su expresión.

"Era una pregunta seria," dijo calmadamente.

Tosió. "Lo siento, déjame pensarlo un momento." Siguieron caminando en silencio mientras lo pensaba.

"No lo se," continuo finalmente. "Quiero decir, estuvieron bastante silenciosos desde que asaltamos ese OVNI aterrizado. ¿Qué paso desde entonces? ¿Dos abducciones? ¿Tres? Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que están dándose cuenta de que podemos pelear y ganar."

Ella se relamió los labios. "Pienso lo mismo. Y me preocupa."

Avisto una mesa desocupada en el pasillo y le indico a Carmelita para sentarse con un suave toque de hombros. Ella asintió y se movieron en esa dirección. Solo la había visto así de seria una vez, y estaba seguro que había sido la primera vez que tuvieron una conversación completa. Algo debía estar preocupándola seriamente.

Se sentaron y el descanso su codo sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre su puño. "Ok, ¿tanto te preocupa?"

Ella se cruzo de brazos y los dejo descansar sobre la mesa. "Si, lo hace." Espero que continuase. "No estas al tanto de los eventos mas recientes."

El frunció el ceño. "¿Alemania? Se que la situación no es buena."

Ella asintió. "Alemania es una gran parte. La situación parece estabilizarse un poco, por suerte. Pero las cosas que están pasando allí no son lindas."

"¿Me explicas?" Le pidió.

Hizo un movimiento circular con la mano. "Esto no puede durar para siempre. Eventualmente alguien va a quebrar y pase lo que pase, será malo."

Shawn sacudió su cabeza. "Por mas problemas que causen los protestantes, si las cosas se ponen violentos el gobierno puede enviar al ejercito."

Ella gruño. "Eso me temo. ¿Y sabes que? Ese es el _mejor_ caso. Al menos entonces el gobierno tendría el control."

Shawn sacudió su cabeza. "¿Y lo otro seria?" ¿Los protestantes atacando Berlín y tomando el poder?"

"No creo que estos sean protestantes regulares," admitió. "Organizar protestas es difícil, pero si se lo hace bien, puede ser muy poderoso. El ejercito no ha hecho nada aun. ¿Quién dice que actuaran luego de que el Gabinete esta muerto?

"¿Qué estas diciendo?"

Suspiro. "Creo que los aliens están metidos en Alemania. Y no estoy segura de que podamos frenarlos."

"Hey," la freno. "Les ganamos antes. Lo haremos otra vez si son lo suficientemente estúpidos como para intentar algo en Alemania."

"Desearía que sea así," respondió suavemente. "Pero en mi experiencia, cuando un enemigo superior deja de tratarte como una molestia y decide que eres una amenaza, el lado menor siempre pierde."

 _En mi experiencia._ Dudo antes de seguir. "Cuando decís eso, querés decir…"

"Si," se adelanto. "Corea del Norte. Libera un par de cientos de prisioneros, asesina algunos oficiales de bajo rango, e incluso destruye algunos vehículos y solo realizan discursos denunciando la "amenaza terrorista". Incluso si nunca atacamos civiles. Pero el momento que desactivamos o destruimos una pieza critica de infraestructura o desactivamos la energía de medio Pyongyang, bueno, entonces estas en problemas."

Ella lo miro, sus ojos uniéndose con los suyos. "¿Leíste mi archivo?"

Soltó una risa ante eso. "No estoy seguro de que tenga permiso de leer _mi_ archivo, mira si voy a poder leer el tuyo. ¿Por qué?"

Se relamió sus labios. "Si lo hubieras hecho, sabrías que mi supuesto puesto en la 707 no es exactamente verdadero. _Oficialmente_ soy parte de el, pero forme parte de cuatro grupos de operaciones especiales antes."

"Cuatro." Repitió.

Las esquinas de sus labios se alzaron. "Otra mentira. En realidad, es el mismo grupo, solo que con cuatro nombres distintos." Miro hacia un lado mientras seguía hablando en un tono bajo. "Seguía un patrón. Empezábamos pequeños, causando menores problemas y siendo un dolor general. Pero había un objetivo en el que nos decidíamos en cada versión, una meta final.

Siempre lo lográbamos, pero eso siempre traía la fuerza total del gobierno norcoreano sobre nosotros. No importa que tanto nos preparásemos, siempre nos encontraban y la mayoría de nosotros moría. Lo que siguió fue que el gobierno surcoreano negara toda relación con nosotros, algo que esperábamos, luego los sobrevivientes nos reagrupábamos lentamente. Entonces reclutábamos nuevas caras y unos meses después, repetíamos el procedimiento otra vez."

Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos. "Tuvo que haber sido duro para ti." Dijo finalmente.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Lo fue. Al principio. Pero todos sabían en que se metían, todos sabían que quizás morirían, creo que lo hacia mas fácil. Aprendes a nunca obviar la presencia de tus amigos.

El le sonrió levemente. "Estoy de acuerdo en eso."

Ella alzo la vista y miro a unos ingenieros que atravesaban el final del pasillo. "Bueno, espero que el Comandante tenga un plan para tratar con Alemania cuando caiga. Sin mencionar contra los aliens."

"No te preocupes," Shawn le aseguro. "Si alguien tiene un plan, ese es el."

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Sala de Situación_

"Durante las ultimas dos semanas Zhang a estado colocando agentes en posición," el Comandante comenzó a hablar una vez que estaban todos reunidos. "Ahora tenemos una solida fuente de información desde Alemania. ¿Zhang?"

El Director de la rama de Inteligencia de XCOM dio un paso adelante. El Comandante noto con interés que Zhang vestía el uniforme regular de XCOM. La primera vez que lo usaba, de hecho. Formaba una figura imponente, lo que significaba que lo que iba a compartir era grande.

Zhang lo había mantenido actualizado a través de las ultimas dos semanas y le había dicho que iba progresando. Las operaciones de Inteligencia llevaban su tiempo, pero se preguntaba si Zhang podría lograrlo a tiempo.

Resulta que no tenia porque preocuparse. Zhang se le acerco para decirle que tenían Intel sobre la que podrían actuar. El Comandante llamo a una reunión del Consejo de inmediato luego de eso.

"Mis agentes han identificado cuatro grandes causas de la instigación en Alemania," Comenzó a decir Zhang, pulsando varias veces en su tableta. "Las marchas y protestas son lideradas por tres individuos." Tres imágenes surgieron, una de un hombre de piel clara, de no mas de 20 años. Una caucásica mas vieja, con un largo cabello negro, probablemente en sus treinta y tantos. El ultimo era un hombre mas bien moreno con una barba completa y cabello corto oscuro, probablemente tendría unos veinte años.

El Comandante sabia que toda esta información estaría en sus perfiles, pero era un ejercicio mental suyo. Le causaba curiosidad saber que tan cercanas eran sus asunciones. "Adam Halle, Corina Rademaker y Lammert Hoist," los identifico Zhang. "Todos opositores muy vocales de la censura gubernamental y el trato a sus ciudadanos. También demandan a gritos respuestas en cuanto a la tecnología alienigena."

"Entonces, los típicos protestantes." Noto el Comandante.

"A primera vista, si," respondió Zhang estando de acuerdo. "Pero cada grupo esta altamente organizado para ser supuestos grupos de protestas. Creo que algunos de los lideres son solo figuras, mientras el verdadero poder esta en sus consejeros."

"Empecemos con el primero," sugirió Vahlen.

Zhang asintió cortésmente. "De acuerdo. El Primero en la lista: Adam Halle, actualmente estudia en Bard College, se involucra en gran parte en el programa de gobierno estudiantil. Edad veinte años, vive con su novia en el campus."

"Podría ser legitimo," sugirió Shen. "Basados en su historia, una protesta no seria nada raro. Especialmente viendo que los estudiantes están metidos en estas cosas."

"¿Como es su estructura de comando?" Pregunto Bradford.

Zhang bufo. "Este niño no tiene una "estructura de comando". Tiene un pequeño gruño de amigos con los que hace planes. Usa redes sociales para hacer sus anuncios, aunque la censura gubernamental lo ha disminuido bastante. Ahora confiá en su gran apoyo del cuerpo estudiantil para comunicar al resto sobre sus marchas.

"¿Cuanta influencia tiene su pareja?" Pregunto el Comandante, descansando sus manos en la holo-mesa.

"Bastante," admitió Zhang. "Pero no hay nada raro en ella. Están juntos desde hace tres años y comparten casi las mismas opiniones. _Este_ es quien hemos identificado como un peligro."

Un nuevo retrato apareció. En este se veía un hombre de piel soleada, cabello negro y probablemente de la misma edad que Halle. "Jochern Sawerz," lo identifico Zhang. "Un amigo reciente que esta bastante involucrado en planear las marchas y las protestas."

"¿Historia?" Pregunto el Comandante.

"También es un estudiante, no tiene antecedentes penales, veinte años, soltero. Eso no es lo que lo hace sospechoso." Zhang toco su tableta otra vez y la imagen de dos figuras envueltas en sombras aparecieron. La mas pequeña era Jochern, pero la mas alta no la reconocía. El hombre estaba bien vestido, con un traje oscuro, que contrastaba con su dorado cabello.

"Se ha visto con este hombre varias veces durante las ultimas semanas," continuo Zhang. "Hablan durante unos minutos y el hombre le da un archivo. Lo que contiene, no estamos seguros."

"Así que o los esta informando o recibiendo ordenes," musito el Comandante. "Interesante."

"¿Ha identificado al hombre con el que estaba hablando?" Pregunto Vahlen.

"No," Zhang sacudió la cabeza. "No hemos sido capaces de identificarlo. Ordene a mi agente que se retirara una vez que comenzó a sospechar."

"Entonces, ¿Que recomiendas?" Pregunto el Comandante.

"Capturar al niño y traerlo para interrogarlo." Declaro Zhang.

El Comandante asintió. "Entendido. Continuemos con la próxima persona."

Zhang cambio a la imagen de la mujer. "Corinna Rademaker, ex mujer de negocios. Perdió su trabajo cuando la acusaron de fraude. Salio limpia, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Treinta y cinco años de edad, soltera y sin nada que perder.

"Triste." Comento Shen.

"Diga eso una vez que termine,"continuo Zhang. "Sus protestas y marchas son las manejadas mas eficientemente de las tres. Tiene un entendimiento de los puntos de sofoque y planeamiento que rivaliza a esos de los militares. Enviá a su gente a bloquear las mayores carreteras, interrumpir trabajo gubernamental y cortar el acceso a los hospitales y centros médicos."

"Que arriesgado," comento Bradford. "Bloquear el acceso a hospitales es una forma segura de poner a la gente en tu contra."

"Es inteligente y lo sabe," respondió Zhang. "Y lo ha usado efectivamente varias veces. Varios oficiales de policía fueron heridos en un tiroteo. Cuando lo descubrió, organizo a su gente para que retrasen la ambulancia lo mas posible. Todos los oficiales murieron y nadie puede decir que fue su culpa."

"Duro," comento el Comandante. "¿Algo mas?"

"Uno de mis agentes logro infiltrarse en su circulo interno," les informo Zhang. "Corinna trabaja con un grupo muy unido. Tiene tres consejeros, incluido mi agente y describe su sala de planeamiento como "algo salido de una base militar". También dice que tiene acceso completo a los planos de la ciudad, explicando como puede llevar a cabo movimientos tan calculados."

"¿No tomo fotos?" Pregunto Bradford.

"No permite ningún dispositivo electrónico personal luego de cierto punto." Explico Zhang.

"Así que esta siendo financiada." Declaro el Comandante.

"Si," confirmo Zhang. "Cada vez que algún problema relacionado a las finanzas, recursos, o mano de obra aparece, dice que sus partidarios la proveerán con todo lo que necesite."

"¿Puede tu agente traérnosla?" Le pregunto el Comandante.

Las esquinas de los labios de Zhang se alzaron. "Puede."

"Bueno saberlo. ¿Y el ultimo?"

"Lammert Holst," Zhang lo introdujo mientras hacia aparecer la imagen. "Un activista que pasa todo su tiempo haciendo campaña por varias causas, variando desde ambientales hasta derechos animales. Soltero, veintisiete años. Tiene varios cargos de incitación al desorden y lo que hizo hasta ahora lo confirma. Sus marchas son las mas peligrosas de todas. Varias luchas contra policías anti disturbios han dejado casi cincuenta heridos."

"Así que, ¿que es el?" Pregunto Vahlen. "¿Mascota o el instigador?"

El tono de Zhang se torno mas duro. "Un traidor. Esta imagen fue tomada de una de sus marchas." Una nueva foto lleno la pantalla. Lammert estaba de pie frente a cientas de personas, un puño alzado junto al resto de la multitud. Detras suyo había personas que asumia eran consejeros o amigos. Pero el mas cercano era algo que todos reconocían.

"Un Hombre Delgado." Declaro Bradford.

"Indudablemente," declaro Zhang. "Hemos sido incapaces de determinar si esta trabajando con los aliens o simplemente esta siendo manipulado por ellos."

"Al menos tenemos confirmación de que están involucrados," murmuro Shen. "Quizá podamos poner esta noción ridícula en manos del Consejo."

"Dos de tres de los instigadores están recibiendo ordenes y financiamiento de algún otro lugar," le recordó el Comandante. "Quizá no sea el Consejo, pero no estoy convencido de que sean los alienigenas tampoco." Miro a Zhang. "Dijiste que había cuatro razones. ¿Cual es la ultima?"

Zhang pulso en su tableta. "Cada uno de estos protestantes, aunque problemáticos por su cuenta, no habrían ganado nada de ese poder sin la cobertura de la estación de televisión mas grande de Alemania, la ZDF." El logo de la compañía apareció. en la pantalla.

"Desde que la conmoción comenzó, ZDF ha estado cubriendo el evento por un tiempo anormalmente largo," continuo Zhang. "Tienen especiales cubriendo las protestas al menos una vez por día y a veces aun mas. Debido a su tamaño, han influenciado a los tamaños mas pequeños a hacer lo mismo."

El Comandante frunció el ceño. "Por mas desagradable que sea, esto probablemente sea a causa del rating. Sin duda ha subido desde que esto comenzó."

"Estoy de acuerdo," declaro Zhang. "Pero aun así, hice que uno de mis agentes lo investigara." Una nueva imagen apareció., un caucásico mas viejo con una cuidada barba y blanquecino cabello tirado hacia atrás apareció. en la pantalla. "Artur Wernher"," Declaro Zhang. "Director General de la ZDF. Decide que se muestra. Todo es aprobado por el, al menos una vez."

"¿Asumo que tienes algo?" Pregunto Shen.

"Posiblemente," Zhang respondió e hizo aparecer otra imagen. "Se ha visto con este hombre varias veces durante las ultimas semanas. No he sido capaz de identificarlo-"

"Lo conozco."

Todos se giraron al Comandante. Tomo un respiro.

Miro a la imagen otra vez para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo cosas. No. Definitivamente era el mismo hombre. "¿Tienes mas fotos?" Demando.

Zhang asintió y paso por varias mas. Sep, no había mas duda.

"Patrick Rush," dijo. "Representante de las Naciones Unidas."

"¿Estas seguro?" Demando Bradford.

 _Oh, lo estoy._ El Comandante pensó furiosamente mientras se esforzaba por mantener sus emociones. Esta era una de las instancias en las cuales _no quería_ saltar a ninguna conclusión. Podía ser amigo de Wernher, podrían estar discutiendo el terrible estado de Alemania y quería ayudar. Esto podría ser una masiva coincidencia.

Pero tenia el presentimiento de que no lo era.

"Estoy seguro," logro decir. "Fue el que me pidió que tomase el comando del proyecto XCOM."

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala.

"Entonces… ¿Que significa esto?" Vahlen pregunto tentativamente.

El Comandante se inclino hacia delante, descansando sus manos en la holo-mesa. "Zhang," dijo suavemente sin alzar la mirada. "¿Podemos capturarlos? ¿Vivos?"

"Schwarz, Rademaker, Hoist y Wernher? Podemos." Zhang afirmo.

El Comandante se puso de pie. "Entonces propongo que lo hagamos. Efectivo inmediatamente. ¿Todos a favor?"

"Todos, incluso Shen, alzaron sus manos. "Entonces esta decidido." Se giro hacia Zhang. "Haz los arreglos. Quiero que sean traídos aquí lo antes posible."

Zhang asintió. "Sera hecho."

"Pueden marcharse."

Se marcharon en fila, dejando al Comandante solo. A excepción de Vahlen, quien se le acerco. Espero hasta que la puerta se cerrara para inclinarse sobre la holo-mesa. "¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto calmadamente.

Dejo escapar un suspiro. "No lo se. No quiero saltar a conclusiones, pero no puedo ignorarlos, especialmente con parte del Consejo en mi contra."

"Recuerda que los aliens también están involucrados." Le recordó Vahlen. "Podrían estar armando todo esto."

Tomo un suspiro. "La cosa es, el Consejo encaja en la evidencia que encontramos mejor. Hay un hombre vestido de traje con un niño que espiá para el. Podría ser cualquiera, pero, ¿a quien mas le interesaría? Y con Rademaker, de nuevo, ¿A quien le interesaría tanto como para financiar a una protestante sin escrúpulos en Alemania? Sin mencionar quien tendría la capacidad para hacerlo."

"Podría ser otro país." Sugirió.

"¿Quien?" Le pregunto. "¿Que país. ganaría algo de la caída de Alemania? Norcorea seria la única opción posible, y cuando digo _posible_ lo digo estrictamente en temas de recursos. Literalmente no hay ninguna nación de fuera del Consejo que podría sostener una operación como esta en Alemania por tanto tiempo. Israel seria el otro, pero están aliados con nosotros, sin mencionar que no tienen problema alguno con Alemania."

La miro. "Lo siento. Debería preguntarte como estas _tu_. Es _tu_ país. del que estamos hablando."

Se paso una mano por su cabello. "Si," respondió suavemente. "Lo es. Y cuando encontremos al miststück responsable de la destrucción de mi país., me asegurare de que tenga una muerte lenta y dolorosa." El veneno casi goteaba de su voz, nunca la había visto tan agitada antes. Pero estaba en lo correcto, y la apoyaba totalmente.

"Hey," le coloco una mano reconfortante en el hombro. "Ese es un ultimo recurso, ¿lo recuerdas?" Hare lo mejor que pueda para asegurarme que eso no pase."

Ella suspiro, luego lo miro y abrió sus brazos. El tomo el indicio y la abrazo. Se quedaron así por unos segundos.

"Te creo," le dijo mientras la sostenía. "Pero parece que el mundo entero y mas allá esta en contra nuestra."

Se separaron y Vahlen volvió a apoyarse sobre la mesa, sus mejillas un suave rojo. El sonrió. "Quizás, pero no es la primera vez que el mundo se ha aliado en mi contra."

"Espero que estés en lo correcto." Le respondió, levantándose. "Dejare que vuelva a su trabajo. Gracias, Comandante."

"Cuando quiera, Moira." Le respondió sinceramente mientras la veía atravesar la puerta.

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Oficina del Comandante_

Zhang ciertamente tenia algunas ideas interesantes sobre quienes serian buenos agentes de XCOM. El Comandante se reclinaba sobre su silla revisando la lista en su tableta. No sabia cuando Zhang la iba a traer, pero asumió que seria una vez que la situación en Alemania se haya resuelto.

Francamente, no veía mucha necesidad para alguna de estas elecciones, especialmente ya que Israel les iba a proveer de agentes del Mossad y el Kidon para XCOM. Pero el no lo estaba dirigiendo, y Zhang tenia que tomar sus propias decisiones.

Una luz brillo en su intercomunicador. Hmm… ¿Quien podría ser? ¿Bradford?

Presiono el botón. "Al habla el Comandante. Adelante."

" _Comandante,"_ respondió Bradford. " _Tenemos un mensaje prioritario proveniente del Consejo._ "

El Comandante frunció encendió No estaba esperando que el Consejo lo llamase durante un tiempo. Ya que no habían mencionado su encuentro con Israel, había empezado a pensar de que se lo habían perdido o que no les molesto tanto como asumia. ¿Habia surgido algo?

"La tomare," le dijo a Bradford. "Gracias."

Finalizo la llamada y encendió la pantalla para recibir la señal. La estática eventualmente desapareció para dar lugar a la dura pero familiar luz azul y su Canciller de la silueta. El cabello hasta los hombros le indicaba con quien estaba hablando: Maravilloso.

"Portavoz," la saludo cordialmente. "Un placer verla, como siempre.

Estaba algo impresionado de que había logrado hacer sonar eso de forma tan sincera.

" _Comandante,"_ lo saludo. "Es… _bueno… verlo otra vez, especialmente viendo las… desagradables… circunstancias en las que partimos."_

Ah, cierto. Lo de Zhang. "¿Asumo que su colega compartió mis razones?" Le pregunto.

"Así _es," respondió_ neutral mente. _"_ _El Consejo acordó que seria perjudicial perseguirlo por este… desacuerdo. No espere que seamos tan indulgentes en el futuro."_

¿Perseguir? ¿Eso era lo mejor que tenia? Sospechaba que el termino que quería usar era "corte marcial". Aunque probablemente no sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender la diferencia. Irónicamente, mientras mas lo amenazaba, menos miedo le tenia. Las amenazas sin seguidilla y la intimidación claramente no funcionaban con el, aun así, persistía.

Alzo una ceja. "Por supuesto, Portavoz. Cualquier decisión que yo crea que el Consejo pueda tomar como controversia sera ciertamente pasada hacia ellos. Su opinión es algo que valoro profundamente."

Admitía que era divertido jugar con la portavoz. Era algo así como una tradición entre ellos ya, como insultarse e intimidarse lo mas elocuentemente posible. Tampoco era como si a ella se le diera tan mal. Al menos las palabras.

" _El Consejo aprecia tu compromiso con ellos," Respondió_ la Portavoz. " _Aunque, algunas de sus… actividades, están causando preocupación dentro del Consejo."_

Hizo como si frunciera el ceño. "No lo entiendo. ¿ _Yo_ hice algo que el Consejo desaprueba? Si así es, lo lamento _tanto_."

Hmm… se preguntaba si lo estaba haciendo muy obvio.

" _Tu inhabilidad para tomar esto seriamente solo sirve para reforzar mi- la opinión del Consejo de usted"_ Dijo entre dientes. " _Seria sabio de usted tomarse esto seriamente."_

"Le aseguro, Portavoz," le respondió con una sonrisa. "Estoy tan serio como lo demanda la situación. Ahora, a menos que tenga un punto que explicar, tengo una situación bastante precaria en Alemania que arreglar.

La Canciller retrocedió ante eso. " _La situación en Alemania esta fuera de su jurisdicción, Comandante. Debe concentrarse en la amenaza alienigena. Las Naciones Unidas están manejando la situación."_

Volvió en su mente a lo que había visto. "Si, ciertamente tienen la situación bajo control," dijo con apenas una prueba de sarcasmo. Entonces sacudió su cabeza. La Portavoz no podría alejarlo con tecnicalidades esta vez. "Pero en este caso temo que esta equivocada. Tenemos confirmación de involucra miento alienigena en Alemania. Enviare al Consejo toda la evidencia si así lo desea."

Se quedo en silencio por unos segundos. " _Esas son… buenas noticias,"_ le respondió de mala manera. " _El Consejo le pide todo lo que tenga. Controlaremos la situación desde aquí. Debe concentrarse en la amenaza alienigena."_

"No."

La Silueta inclino su cabeza. " _¿Perdón?"_

"No." Repitió. "No cesare mis operaciones en Alemania, especialmente viendo que los alienigenas están involucrados. Esta es mi jurisdicción tanto como la suya, y no los dejare condenar a un país. simplemente porque no les gusto. Trabajare _con_ el Consejo, pero no abandonare mi posición por política."

" _¿Desafiaría otra orden directa del Consejo?"_ Le demando.

Sonrió. "Estoy bastante seguro de que esa no era una orden, Portavoz. Esto es usted utilizando su posición para limitar mi alcance. Estoy bastante seguro de que algunos cancilleres estarían horrorizados por su sugerencia. A menos, claro, que el Canciller alemán prefiera su país. de esta forma. ¿O me equivoco?"

" _Hablo por el Consejo-"_

"No muy bien," la interrumpió. "Los buenos Portavoces cuentan ambos lados, no solo al que favorecen." Alzo una mano. "Ahora, ¿Tiene algo que decir? Porque tengo asuntos que atender."

La escucho suspirar y aparentemente componerse. " _Un convoy en Francia fue atacado hace casi nueve horas. Sospechamos actividad alienigena."_

Se torno mas serio. "Entendido. ¿Tenemos alguna idea de porque fueron atacados?"

" _Desconocido. El convoy estaba llevando algunos misiles avalancha, pero es poco probable que los alienigenas necesiten esos, incluso si quisieran investigar nuestra tecnología."_

Hmm. Algo no cerraba. "¿Cuantos sabían del convoy?"

" _Ademas de los que iban en el, El Consejo, y el Ministro de Defensa y sus consejeros."_

"Enviare un escuadrón," prometió el Comandante. "Recuperaremos lo que podamos."

La Portavoz asintió. " _Excelente. Esperamos que su misión sea… exitosa."_

"Su preocupación es tocante," respondió. Inclinando su cabeza. "¿Hay algo mas?"

" _Si."_ Entrelazo sus manos. " _El Consejo le aconseja terminar su alianza con Israel."_

Y ahí estaba.

Suspiro. "¿Y porque iría a desperdiciar la ayuda de un país que desea eliminar la amenaza alienigena?"

" _Israel es una fuerza inestable. Sabemos que usted los proveyó de algunos recursos y con ellos podrían atacar Oriente Medio."_

Por una vez, la Portavoz sonaba realmente preocupada. "Estoy muy al tanto de los objetivos de Israel," le informo. "Aun así, el Primer Ministro entiende la amenaza a la que nos enfrentamos y no empezara una guerra ahora mismo."

" _¿Y si esta equivocado? No podemos permitirnos una guerra en este momento."_

"Le aseguro, Portavoz," el Comandante le aseguro. "Tengo planes de contingencia en el evento de que Israel, o cualquier otra nación, intente comenzar una guerra."

" _Sea como sea, el Consejo pide que termine con su alianza."_

"No," le respondió. duramente. "Solo finalizare la alianza si me dan razón para hacerlo. A menos que puedan proveerme con evidencia, nada cambiara entre nosotros. ¿Tiene alguna?"

" _El Consejo-"_

" _El_ Consejo puede recomendar todo lo que quiera," la interrumpió. "Pero el hecho es que _Yo_ lidero la defensa de la Tierra. No ignorare cualquier ayuda porque desaprueban de sus políticas."

" _Supongo que no debí haber esperado nada diferente,"_ Declaro llanamente la portavoz. " _Usted y el Primer Ministro tienen mucho en común."_

"En ciertos temas, si," admitió el Comandante. "Aun así, hay una gran diferencia. El es incapaz de trabajar con aquellos que no le gustan. Yo no. Que tenga un buen día Portavoz, le enviare toda la información sobre Alemania y los resultados una vez que escaneemos el área. Dígale a su colega que dije hola."

Y con eso, finalizo la llamada. Eso fue satisfactorio. Ahora, a temas mas importantes.

Giro su mesa y comenzó a preparar la misión a Francia.

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Zona de Entrenamiento_

Las sesiones de entrenamiento semanales eran algo de lo que Shawn se mantenía bien lejos. Al menos de participar en ellas. Le resultaba entretenido observar los enfrenamientos, y muy impresionante también. El había tenido una sola pelea y ya creía que podría ir contra Liam Jaster, quien rápidamente le mostró lo desnivelado que era la lucha. El duelo entero apenas había durado un minuto, y desde entonces se mantuvo alejado.

Bueno, habían pasado un par de semanas y se preguntaba si la dinámica había cambiado en absoluto. Carmelita le había dicho que ella participo en algunos duelos y le causaba curiosidad saber como le iría contra algunos de los veteranos. Se estaba acercando a la zona de entrenamiento cuando vio algo.

Una puerta que estaba apenas abierta. Normalmente no le llamaría la atención, a excepciona de que esta puerta no tenia picaporte y probablemente se hubiera mezclado con la pared si estuviera cerrada. Shawn dudo. Sabia que probablemente era una _mala_ idea investigar salas extrañas.

Pero, había estado pegado a una cama por dos semanas. Podía divertirse un poco, ¿no?

Cuidadosamente empujo la puerta y acaricio la pared en búsqueda de un botón, aunque no le seria necesario, ya que las luces se prendieron automáticamente, revelando el interior del cuarto. Shawn silbo. No podía creer la suerte que tenia.

El cuarto era muy pequeño, del tamaño de un pequeño dormitorio, apenas con una cama y una mesa en esquinas opuestas de la sala. Lo interesante era el estante de armas opuesto a la cama. En el yacía uno de los rifles de francotirador y pistola láser nuevos. Justo a su lado había un casillero. Dudo, luego se encogió de hombros. Ya había llegado tan lejos, ¿por que no seguir?

Abrió el casillero y sonrió. Tenia razón. Habia encontrado la guarida del tirador misterioso. Desafortunadamente, no había nada remotamente revelador y parecía que al tirador no se le escapaba nada de su identidad, incluso en su propio dormitorio. Shawn miro a la mesa, vaciá, a excepción de un sostenedor de lapices.

 _Hmm._ Le echo un vistazo al casco y volvió su mirada a la mesa. Su rostro se ilumino cuando se imagino, posiblemente, la mejor y peor idea de todos los tiempos. ¿Debería hacerlo? No es como si el tirador iría a _saber_ quien lo hizo… ¿no? E incluso si lo sabia, no iba a decir nada.

 _No, probablemente te destripe mientras dormís._ Le advirtió una vocecita.

Se encogió de hombros mentalmente. _Solo vives una vez,_ le retruco, tomando el marcador amarillo del sostenedor de lapices, y le hizo algunas mejoras a la armadura. Carcajeo ante su trabajo y decidió que era mejor marcharse antes de que alguien lo atrapara.

Por suerte, no había nadie en el pasillo y rápidamente cerro la puerta lo mas posible, marchándose hacia el área. de entrenamiento rápidamente. Ya podía oír los gritos y quejidos de los que entrenaban. Abrió la puerta y entro.

A esta hora del día solía estar bastante lleno, pero la mayoría de las personas estaban centradas, por lo general, alrededor de la lona de practica. Avisto a Carmelita y camino hacia ella.

"Hey," la saludo, acercandosele por detrás. Ella lo miro y sonrió.

"Hey. De verdad decidiste venir."

"¿Por que tan sorprendida?" Le pregunto bromeando.

"Después de que me contaste de tu ultima, eh, " _pelea"_ , no parecías inclinado a regresar."

El sonrió. "Oh, solo estoy aquí para ver."

Levemente lo golpeo en el brazo y volvió su mirada hacia la lona. "¿De que me perdí?" le pregunto.

"Liam al fin logro convencer al chico iraní que venga," le respondió. "No es tan malo parece."

Shawn observo mientras los dos hombres luchaban, asumia que el mas pequeño era Marten, y parecía que el mas grande era… hmm… no lo reconocía. "¿Con quien esta luchando?" Murmuro.

"Rob Gorman," le respondió. "Llego junto a mi."

Ah, claro. Como sea, Rob parecía estar perdiendo. Marten era mucho mas rápido y ágil que el, y Rob simplemente no tenia la velocidad para contraatacar ante sus rápidos ataques. Le tomo algunos minutos, pero el joven lentamente canso a su oponente, con duros e imposibles de bloquear golpes contra su armadura.

Con un gruñido, Rob se hundió sobre su rodilla, y Marten le dio un violento revés de lado a lado de la mascara protectora, la fuerza del impacto lo tiro al suelo.

"Esta bien, me rindo!" Gruño mientras se giraba para levantarse. Los soldados de alrededor dieron una noción breve de aplausos, Shawn y Carmelita hicieron lo mismo. Un Marten sonriente se quito la mascara y se acerco al soldado derrotado, extendiéndole una mano. La acepto y se levanto con su ayuda.

"Nada mal," admitió Marten. "Casi me golpeas un par de veces."

Rob frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, y se pauso, parecía no saber si estaba siendo insultado o no. Shawn tampoco estaba seguro, para ser honesto. Si cualquier otro hubiera dicho eso, definitivamente hubiera sido tomado como un insulto, pero Marten sonaba tan _sincero_ cuando lo decía. Shawn bufo, el joven definitivamente tenia una gran autoestima de ser ese el caso.

"Muy bien," interrumpió. Patricia. "Marten, eres nuevo aquí, así que te contare como funciona esto; alguien mas puede desafiarte y luchar, y así hasta que pierdas o nadie mas quiera pelear. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Sep!" Respondió entusiasmada mente. Miro a su alrededor. "¿Quien sigue?"

Eso les quito una leve risa a algunos de los soldados. Era hasta casi entrañable en su sobre confianza. Shawn vio a varios prepararse cuando Carmelita dio un paso adelante. "Yo." Dijo dulcemente.

El alzo una ceja interesada ante eso, pero se movió para dejarla pasar. Marten parecía sorprendido y frunció el ceño. "¿Tu? Estas… segura… ¿Sobre esto?"

Shawn gruño internamente. _Detente_ ya. Pensó. _Retirate antes de que te lastimes._ Carmelita sonrió, sabia exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. "Si, ¿Por que no? ¿Estas _vos_ seguro?"

Bufo. "Ciertamente," retrocedió un paso y unió sus manos en su espalda. "Muy bien. No me gusta golpear mujeres, pero quizás aprendas algo de esto."

Ahora estaba tentado por luchar contra el chico. Bueno, Carmelita lo tenia bajo control. El joven se iba a llevar una muy _dura_ sorpresa.

"No te preocupes," le prometió suavemente. "No te voy a lastimar _demasiado_."

Pareció no gustarle eso a Marten. "Suficiente." Declaro mientras se colocaba su mascara. "Empezamos, ahora."

Marten alzo su puño en una clásica posición defensiva, mientras Carmelita simplemente se quedaba quieta, esperando su primer movimiento. Unos segundos después, el iraní cargo contra ella, soltando una tunda de puñetazos y patadas.

Varios conectaron, pero Carmelita esquivaba y bloqueaba el resto a una velocidad cegadora. Marten no frenaba su ataque, lloviendo golpe tras golpe, cada uno fue bloqueado expertamente. Marten intento tomarla del collar de su armadura, y ella dio su primer puñetazo, enganchándolo duramente en la mandíbula.

El retrocedió, pero ademas de eso, parecía estar bien. Tenia que admitirlo, Marten era habilidoso. Volvió a cargar contra ella, sus ataques mucho mas coordinados que el primer ataque, manos, codos, rodillas y pies moviéndose en una secuencia que le resultaba difícil seguir. Ella lo bloqueo en una secuencia igual de impresionante.

Entonces, salto hacia un lado y pateo el lado de su rodilla, lo que le gano un gruñido de dolor de Marten. Se corrigió y ajusto su posición para favorecer a su pierna sana. Carmelita apenas lo dejo ponerse en posición antes de lanzar su propio ataque. Logro bloquear algunos de los golpes, pero no todos, y continuaba perdiendo terreno ante su asalto interminable.

La fuerza de sus ataques lo forzaron a caer sobre una rodilla, respondiendo con un ultimo puñetazo furioso. Carmelita giro sobre su eje y tomo su brazo, y con ambas manos… hizo una especie de giro y tire. Sea lo que sea, dolió, y el chico grito mientras colapsaba sobre el suelo.

Carmelita puso un pie sobre el mientras se tomaba de su brazo y gemía del dolor. "¿Te rindes?" Le pregunto dulcemente. Shawn sonrió.

"¡Bien!" Al fin soltó entre dientes. "¡Me rindo! Ahora ayudame."

Suspiro. "Oh, esta bien. Quedate quieto." Se arrodillo a su lado y Shawn no pudo ver exactamente que hizo, pero Marten grito otra vez, así que asumió que todo estaba bien. Lo dejo ahí en el suelo, se quito la mascara y volvió al lado de Shawn.

"Buen trabajo." La felicito alzando una mano para chocarle los cinco, que ella acepto. "¿Que le hiciste?"

"Solo le disloque el brazo", le respondió. con una sonrisa. "No es peligroso, pero si muy doloroso."

Sonrió. "Bien. Me asegurare de recordarlo."

"Estoy seguro de que todos lo haremos," Patricia comento acercandoseles. "Aunque..." miro a Carmelita. "Tristemente, como estoy muy segura de que lo _sabes_ , técnicamente esta en contra de las reglas lastimar a propósito a tu oponente, así que tendrás que abandonar tu posición como la campeona actual."

"Oh, no," Carmelita suspiro dramáticamente. "Bueno, tendré que trabajar en eso."

Patricia hizo un gesto. "Extraoficialmente, buen trabajo. Fue mucho menos de lo que yo le hubiera hecho a ese idiota."

"La próxima te dejo." Le prometió Carmelita.

Patricia volvió a mirar a Marten, quien estaba rengueando hasta una silla, desplomándose sobre esta. "Tristemente, creo que destruiste cualquier chance de que eso pase. Pero igualmente, gracias."

Carmelita inclino su cabeza. "Cuando quieras."

Patricia se alejo. "Honestamente, no lucho mal," admitió Carmelita mientras bebía agua de su copa. "Debe haber tenido buenos maestros."

Shawn sacudió la cabeza. "¿Cuanto te tomo aprender eso? Apenas si podía seguirte."

"Años." Respondió. "Y me dieron bastantes palizas antes de que fuera algo buena."

"Bueno, claramente lo valieron," comento. "Desearía poder hacer eso."

"Hey, no es muy tarde para aprender lo básico." Le recordó.

"Es verdad," se rio. "Bueno-"

Fue interrumpido cuando su muñequera vibro. Bajo su mirada hacia ella y la apago. "Bueno, parece que voy a ser desplegado." Comenzó a alejarse cuando ella lo tomo del brazo.

"Cuidate," le dijo suavemente. "No puedo estar siempre cuando haces algo estúpido."

Le dio una amplia sonrisa. "Hey, mi estupidez salvo _tu_ vida, así que no deberías quejarte. Pero no te preocupes. No quiero ver esa enfermería otra vez."

Lo soltó. "Buena suerte."

Le dio un saludo burlón mientras se marchaba. "Gracias."

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Hangar_

Shawn jugueteaba con su nueva escopeta. O al menos, eso asumia el que era. Era medio difícil saberlo, ya que no estaba diseñada exactamente como una. Era casi del mismo tamaño y mucho mas ligera que la balística, pero honestamente, era el final del cañón que lo desconcertaba. En vez de la boquilla regular, había un semi circulo negro, con tres cortes rojos y brillantes.

No estaba convencido del todo que cumpliese el mismo rol, pero era el arma que se le había asignado, así que la aceptaba. Las armas láser se decían ser _mucho_ mejores que las balísticas. Bueno, a excepción de frente a los Forasteros. Si los rumores eran ciertos, Shen y su equipo estaban buscando una forma de solucionar ese problema.

No esperaba que saliese mucho de ello. Shen tenia muchos proyectos que hacer y el cambiar completamente sus armas para luchar contra un enemigo probablemente no estaría entre sus prioridades, sin mencionar el costo. Quizá si los Forasteros no podrían ser matados, seria distinto.

La puerta se abrió con un silbido y camino por el hangar vació.

Bueno, esta era la primera vez. _Nunca había_ sido el primero en llegar.

No estaba seguro del todo de que hacer, se acerco al Skyranger y se quedo ahí quieto. _De en serio_ esperaba no haberse imaginado su muñequera vibrando y haberse preparado para nada. La puerta del hangar se abrió con un silbido y Mira y su piloto entraron. Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Mira asintió. al verlo cuando se le acerco. "Especialista Cage. Un gusto verlo sano."

"Gracias," respondió. "¿Asumo que tu eres la Supervisora de Escuadrón?"

Le respondió. con un asentimiento leve. "Correcto. Los otros llegaran dentro de poco."

"Así que… ¿Que es esta vez?"

"Desconocido." Declaro. "Pero he sido informada de que fue pedida por el Consejo mismo."

Silbo. "Wow, sin presión entonces."

"Yo no tengo ninguna," replico, tan seria como siempre. "La misión no sera tratada de forma distinta solo por el Consejo."

El alzo sus manos. "Hey, tu estas en cargo, no yo, señorita aguafiestas."

Lo miro a través de su casco. El hecho de que tenia que alzar la mirada para verlo no disminuía su intensidad. "No me llames así. ¿Entendido?"

Esta bien. Termino el tiempo de las bromas. Asintió violentamente. "Entendido, Supervisora."

"Excelente." Se giro hacia el piloto. "Prepárese para despegue. Subiremos tan pronto como llegue el resto."

El piloto asintió. Shawn no podía saber quien era con su casco de aviación puesto. "Entendido, Supervisora. Listo cuando usted lo este." Y con eso, se marcho.

"¿Estas totalmente recuperado?" Le pregunto Mira.

Frunció el ceño. "Me dieron de alta, así que si. Supongo."

"Dejame re frasear eso. ¿ _Crees_ que estas totalmente recuperado?"

"Me siento bien," dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Aunque no lo sabre a ciencia cierta hasta que haga algo de actividad verdadera."

"Eso bastara. Hare los ajustes necesarios."

"Dudo que el Comandante me haya asignado si no pudiera actuar bien." Shawn noto.

"El Comandante ha estado muy ocupado y quizá no se de cuenta de que te acaban de liberar." Respondió Mira. "Con todo lo que esta pasando, no me sorprendería."

Shawn no estaba ni ofendido, pero si curioso. "¿Y _tu_ tienes alguna información especial sobre el Comandante que yo no?"

"Mas que tu."

Se cruzo de brazos. "Esa no es una respuesta."

"Observo y miro," declaro. "Tengo suficiente información como para hacer conclusiones."

"Y entre todo eso, Luke y tu tienen sus charlas." Termino, sonriendo dentro de su casco.

"Ocasionalmente," admitió. "¿Te sorprende?"

"Solo me parece raro," continuo. "Para una mujer que se enorgullece en permanecer desconectada de todos, si que hablas bastante con el."

"Hablar con el no lo hace mi amigo, ni compromete mi habilidad para liderar." A pesar de sus palabras, su tono era mas defensivo que el usual.

"Seguro," dijo, con un leve tono de patronizacion. "Como digas."

Se giro hacia el de repente. "Ten cuidado con Carmelita. No es tan estable como parece."

Parpadeo, sorprendido. "Perdón, ¿que?"

"Se que los dos han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos. Tienen que tener una charla seria si quieren seguirlo."

De repente deseo estar en cualquier lugar menos allí. "Hmm… ¿que estas diciendo exactamente? Y, ¿Como siquiera sabes? ¿Y por que te importa?"

"Usa tu cerebro. Sabes exactamente lo que estoy diciendo. Y sobre como se, me mantengo al corriente de las personas."

"¿Te das cuenta lo tétrico que suena eso, no?"

"Aprendes mas de la gente cuando no saben que estas escuchando. Ademas de eso, me importa porque yo estuve en una situación similar. Preferiría que se mantuviera estable. Que forme una conexión personal ahora seria devastador si algo te fuera a suceder."

"Um, gracias. Creo."

Escucho la puerta del hangar abrirse con un silbido y nunca estuvo tan aliviado de ver a tres soldados entrar. Esta vez los reconocía. Afif Lim, Kim Cortez y Roman Mendoza. Parecían algo entretenidos mientras se le acercaban.

"Asumo que el ultimo hombre esta detrás. de ustedes." Declaro Mira mientras se le acercaban.

A Roman se le escapo una risita. "Si, lo esta." Se giro a ver a Shawn. "Hey, me alegro de verte de pie."

"Lo mismo digo. ¿Que es tan divertido?"

"Solo espera." Prometió Roman.

Shawn tenia un horrible presentimiento de lo que venia.

Y así fue, el tirador silencioso entro a la sala en toda su modificada gloria.

Incluso Mira sonaba como que estaba conteniendo una risa. "¿Y esto?"

En el típicamente negro y vació. casco del tirador, Shawn había decidido añadir algo mas de… expresión. No era mucho, solo dos lineas amarillas y una gran sonrisa debajo. Como si los colores estuvieran reversos en el viejo logo de Wal-Mart. Una carita sonriente.

Se veía iguales partes ridículo y terrorífico. Bueno, Mira no recibió una respuesta cuando el tirador la paso de largo, acercándose hacia ellos. No hacia ellos, hacia _el_.

Alzo una mano en negación. "Uh… ¿Hay algún pro-?"

No llego a terminar su oración cuando el tirador tomo uno de los salientes de su armadura y lo tumbaba al suelo. Sin ceremonia alguna, volvió a ponerse de pie y camino hacia el Skyranger. Shawn gruño y se levanto, para entretenimiento del resto del escuadrón.

"¿Tu mano de obra, asumo?" pregunto Kim, la sonrisa clara en su voz.

"Ahora que lo pienso," respiro. "Probablemente no fue una gran idea."

"Nah," objeto Roman. "Es la cosa mas graciosa que vi en un tiempo."

"Bueno, gracias."

"Suficiente charla," Mira los interrumpió. "Tenemos una misión que completar, esto puede discutirse luego."

"¡Si, Supervisora!" Dijeron en afirmación, siguiéndola al Skyranger.

* * *

 _Skyranger, En Camino a Francia_

 _¿_ Las buenas noticias?¿ No estaba sentado al lado del tirador.

¿Las malas? Estaba justo enfrente suyo. Y el hombre no había dejado de mirarlo por los últimos quince minutos. Lo había cronometrado. Al principio era algo distrayente, pero ahora empezaba a considerar fijarse debajo de su cama por una bomba o algo cuando volviesen. La carita feliz que había dibujado en su casco no lo hacia mejor, para nada.

"¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?" Le pregunto al fin. "De en serio, esta empezando a asustarme."

Desafortunadamente, no podía esperar mucho refuerzo de este escuadrón en particular. A todos le parecía extremadamente divertido por alguna razón. Supuso que era algo bueno, había pensado que seria una broma divertida, y parecía tener el efecto esperado. Nunca considero que el efecto secundario seria considerar que hacer cuando un tirador con una carita feliz amenazaba su vida.

Pero el hombre sacudió su cabeza y siguió mirándolo. Shawn se cruzo de brazos. "Vamos, es un _fibron_. ¿Me estas diciendo que no podías sacártelo?

El tirador se toco la muñeca fuertemente. Shawn frunció el ceño. "Cierto. El tiempo. Esta bien, lo lamento. ¿Pero como iba a saber que iban a desplegarte?"

El tirador se llevo la mano a la cara, o al casco, y luego hizo varios movimientos rápidos con sus manos. "No lo entendí," frunció el ceño. "¿Podrías hacerlo de vuelta?"

Y así lo hizo. Ok, así que no lo estaba imaginando. _Parecía_ como algún tipo de lenguaje de señas, pero no estaba seguro. "Uh… ¿chicos?" le pregunto al escuadrón, mirándolos. "¿Algunos de ustedes entiende lenguaje de signos?"

Todos sacudieron sus cabezas, menos Mira, que estaba ignorando la situación en su totalidad. Suspiro. "Bien La única vez que dice algo y nadie puede traducirlo."

" _Por divertido que sea este intercambio, hay asuntos un poco mas importantes."_ La voz del Comandante les informo a través de sus cascos. Cada uno de ellos se sentó mas derechos ante eso. Shawn maldijo mentalmente. Se había olvidado de que los escuchaba cuando quería.

"Le agradezco, Comandante," respondió Mira, sonando levemente aliviada. "Esperando sus ordenes."

" _Excelente. Esta misión fue pedida directamente por el Consejo. Un convoy en Francia fue atacado y presumimos que no hay sobrevivientes. Están siendo enviados al lugar donde perdieron el contacto. Revisen el área en busca de pruebas sobre lo que paso."_

"¿Deberíamos esperar actividad alienigena?" Pregunto Mira.

" _El Consejo cree que están detrás de esto, así que si, deberían. Un ataque como este probablemente no involucre muchas de sus fuerzas. Esperaría que los Hombres Delgados sean una presencia significante, si es que aparecen."_

"Entendido, ¿algo mas?"

" _No. Sus objetivos oficiales son los siguientes. Revisar el sitio y determinar quien ataco y porque. Si hay alienigenas en el sitio eliminarlos. Si hay sobrevivientes, traerlos a la Ciudadela para ser interrogados. ¿Entendido?_

"Si, Comandante," Mira respondió, entendiendo. "Una cosa mas; ¿Que llevaba el convoy?"

" _La Portavoz nos informo de que el convoy transportaba misiles avalancha. Ademas de esto, no había nada notable."_

"No tiene sentido," dijo Cortez. "¿Por que atacar un convoy por misiles inferiores?"

"¿Podría habernos mentido La Portavoz?" Pregunto Roman.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos. " _Posiblemente,"_ respondió el Comandante. " _Aun así, lo que sea que el convoy llevaba se perdió hace tiempo ya. Si La Portavoz me mintió, yo me ocupare de ella. Concéntrense en sus objetivos. La naturaleza de la carga transportada no es uno de ellos."_

"Entendido, Comandante." Declaro Mira.

" _Bien, estaré monitorizando su estado. Comando de Ciudadela, fuera."_

"Parece que el Comandante no confiá del todo en el Consejo." Noto Afif luego de unos minutos.

Shawn se encogió de hombros. "No son exactamente nuevas noticias. Y no es del todo raro. Muchos tipos militares no confían el uno del otro. ¿Alguna vez te paso?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "No había disentimiento en la Armada de Liberación."

 _Claro que no_. Shawn bufo. _Porque tu armada esta bajo el comando del gobierno chino._ Pero sabia que era mejor no decir eso. Construir puentes, no quemarlos. "Que suerte, supongo."

"Hey, ¿Cual es nuestra designación de escuadrón esta vez?" Pregunto Kim.

" _Equipo Empacador."_ Les informo el Comandante.

"Gracias." Dijo Kim.

"Elige las designaciones mas raras algunas veces," murmuro Roman. "¿ _Equipo Empacador?_ ¿Que sigue? ¿Equipo Transportista?"

"Preferiría Equipo _Delivery_ personalmente." Comento Shawn.

"De en serio," continuo Roman. "¿Los elige de un sombrero o algo? Estoy seguro de que uso el mismo nombre dos veces."

"Probablemente apuesta a ver que tanto tarda hasta que alguien lo descifra." Shawn se rio.

" _Esa no es una mala idea, la verdad. Gracias."_

"Un placer." Respondió automáticamente cuando se dio cuenta que había hablado el Comandante. "Uh, ¿O podrías terminar el misterio ahora mismo?"

" _No lo creo._ "

"Bueno, no pueden decir que no lo intente."

Considerando todo, todos tenían el animo bastante alto. A excepción de Mira y el Tirador. Aunque Mira no contaba, ya que siempre era así. Con suerte era una buena señal de lo que se venia.

"Aquí _Big Sky a Equipo Empacador. El pueblo en el que estamos aterrizando esta severamente devastado. Los estaré dejando en un tejado, despliegan con cuerdas. Tiempo estimado de llegada dos minutos."_

"Entendido, Big Sky," respondió Mira. "Estaremos listos."

Se puso de pie. "Prepárense para desplegar." Les ordeno.

El Skyranger tembló y Shawn se puso de pie junto al resto y descolgó su escopeta láser, verificando sus niveles de energía. Todos a máximo poder, excelente. Inicio su interfaz y parpadeo dos veces para ver que el indicador de cobertura este funcionando.

El Skyranger tembló mientras frenaba. "¡Cierren sus comunicaciones!" Ordeno Mira.

Y así. lo hizo. "Prepárense _para despliegue en diez segundos_." Big Sky les advirtió mientras el Skyranger frenaba en su totalidad. La rampa se abrió con un silbido y las cuerdas salieron a sus lados.

"¡Desplieguen!" Ordeno Mira, y salgo haca una de las cuerdas, sin asegurarse, como de costumbre. Shawn y el resto se aseguraron a las cuerdas y bajaron. El tirador hizo como Mira, y simplemente se deslizo por ellas.

Sus botas golpearon el concreto y preparo su arma. Hora de cazar.

* * *

Big Sky no había exagerado cuando dijo que el sitio estaba severamente devastado. Estaban sobre un bombardeado complejo de oficinas de tres pisos y el área alrededor se veía similar. Pedazos de concreto dominaban las calles y el suelo. Vehículos quemados y explotados llenaban el lugar, algunos chocaron contra edificios, algunos entre si.

Muchos edificios podrían ser descriptos mas precisamente como _cascarones o esqueletos_ , mas que estructuras habitables. La falta de cualquier vida humana era lo que mas lo incomodaba. Una escena como esta normalmente iba acompañada de gritos y llantos.

No silencio.

"Toma posición aquí," Mira ordeno al tirador. "Cubrennos mientras avanzamos. Lo que sea que se mueva, le disparas." El tirador asintió y avanzo corriendo hacia el borde del tejado, descansando su rifle sobre la pequeña pared de concreto.

"Y ahí se va Silencio." Shawn murmuro viéndolo correr. Roman soltó una risa ante eso.

"Callado, Shawn." Ordeno mira. "El resto descenderemos. Síganme."

Comenzaron a descender el arruinado edificio, por suerte la mayor parte de la escalera estaba intacta. Hubo varias veces en las que tuvo que saltar, pero sin contar eso, llego al suelo sin incidente alguno.

"¿Donde están los cuerpos?" Afif pregunto dudosamente.

"Buena pregunta." Mira respondió sombríamente.

Avanzaron a través de la bombardeada calle. _Ahora_ veía los cuerpos. Estaban esparcidos por toda la calle. Los cadáveres quemados llenaban los coches y vio muchos cuerpos desmembrados, y sus miembros separados. Deseo no haber visto dentro del interior del coche de una familia. El resto del escuadrón estaba similarmente perturbado.

Todos habían visto muertos antes. Era parte de la vida del soldado. Pero los civiles siempre fueron considerados fuera del limite en la guerra. Al menos para el lado con decencia. No sabia si estaba bien sentirse peor por un civil muerto que por un soldado, pero así era.

Suiza porque los soldados vivían con la posibilidad de la muerte. Sabían que podía pasar. Se habían anotado sabiéndolo.

Los civiles no. Nunca lo pidieron.

"¡Hey!" Shawn volvió a la realidad de su contemplación ante la voz de Roman. "¡Fíjense esto!"

Se acercaron a donde estaba parado. A sus pies yacía un cuerpo con la espalda llena de… ¿ _agujeros de bala_?

Mira se arrodillo a su lado y dio vuelta al cuerpo. "Armada Francesa. Era uno de los que protegía el convoy."

"Y lo mataron con armamento convencional." Shawn noto sombríamente.

"Busquen por mas," Mira ordeno. "Comandante, ¿lo recibe?"

" _Si, continúen._ " Suiza lo estaba imaginando, pero Shawn pensó que la voz del Comandante sonaba mas justa que lo normal. Aunque podría ser simple distorsión del audio.

Continuo. Habia un par mas de cuerpos contra una pared, disparados como en una ejecución. Se acerco a confirmarlo y se arrodillo. Sep. Armada Francesa, un disparo en la cabeza a cada uno. Tomo su escopeta mas firmemente, casi deseando que algunos alienigenas los atacasen. No había mucho que legítimamente lo enojase, pero ver los cadáveres de sus compatriotas garantizaba eso. Este pudo haber sido el de no haber sido enviado a XCOM.

"Dos mas aquí," le dijo a Mira. "Tiro en la cabeza."

"Entendido," respondió. "Sigan-" fue interrumpida por el sonido de un arma láser descargándose y un grito un segundo mas tarde.

"¡Contacto!" Grito Mira. "¡A cubierto!"

Shawn se agacho detrás de un vehículo destruido y alzo su arma a donde el tirador había disparado. El resto del equipo tomo posiciones similares, Mira detrás de una columna y Afif y Roman detrás de lo que quedaba de un camión. Kim se agacho detrás de un pedazo de concreto. Todas sus almas alzadas.

Un quejido innatural hizo eco en el área. No era un grito de ayuda. "Esta llamando mas ayuda." Les advirtió.

"Cambiando a térmica." Mira les informo. "Entren protocolo de Guardia. Fuego a discreción."

"Entendido." Shawn respondió y el resto del escuadrón replico de forma similar.

Mira tomo su lanza cohetes y apunto al edificio. "Disparando cohete." Declaro y disparo. La pared entera exploto, revelando a un grupo de Hombres Delgados muy sorprendidos, todos en su extrañamente fino traje. Uno abrió su boca, como si estuviera intentando chillar antes de que un rayo le derritiera la cara.

El escuadrón abrió fuego. Entre todos los láseres mortales, los Hombres Delgados fueron quemados, desmembrados y derretidos. El área que habían habitado se torno en una zona toxica por el veneno que sus cuerpos escupían al morir. Shawn se resistió al abrir fuego, sabiendo que la escopeta le seria inútil a esta distancia. En vez de eso, corrió a una posición mucho mas cercana a ellos, aunque para cuando llego, cada Hombre Delgado estaba muerto.

" _Supervisora de Escuadrón Vauner, al habla Oficial Central Bradford,"_ Dijo una nueva voz. " _Estamos recibiendo señales de vida humana directamente enfrente suyo."_

"Entendido, Central." Respondió Mira, indicándoles que continuaran moviéndose.

Siempre atentos, cada uno avanzo, pasando sobre los cuerpos de los caídos soldados franceses. Shawn miro mas adelante y vio algo. Parecía uno de los cadáveres, excepto por una diferencia crucial.

Su pecho subía y bajaba.

"¡Tengo uno!" Grito e indico hacia mas adelante.

"Manten el cuidado," le advirtió. Mira. "Podría ser una trampa."

"Roman y yo nos quedaremos aquí," le dijo Afif. "Te cubriremos."

Mira asintió y avanzaron lentamente. Ambos rodearon el cuerpo, apuntando sus armas hacia el. Ademas de la pierna debajo del bloque de concreto y su ropa, generalmente rasgada y arruinada, el cuerpo no se veía tan mal.

El hombre pudo haber sido confundido con un hombre de negocios si el traje que vestía no hubiera sido desgarrado como para mostrar el traje de kevlar debajo de este. "Esta despierto," declaro Mira. "No te servirá de nada hacerte el inconsciente. Te llevaremos sin importar tu estado de conciencia."

El hombre gruño y abrió sus ojos. No parecía tan viejo, su corto y sucio cabello castaño estaba bien peinado, o lo había estado por lo menos. Todo sobre el indicaba que era un tipo que vivía cómodamente. "Mas bien déjenme aquí," murmuro. "No tengo nada que decirles a su gente."

Shawn frunció el ceño. El hombre debía no tener… _algo…_ que te hacia usar tu cerebro. No pudo habersele ocurrido una frase mas sospechosa si quería. "Ya veo," declaro Mira. "Bueno, vamos a llevarte. Tenemos algunas preguntas sobre lo que paso aquí."

El hombre soltó una risa. "No me voy a ningún lado. Quédense conmigo, y ustedes tampoco se irán."

"Sacale eso de su pierna," ordeno Mira. Shawn intento quitar el pedazo de concreto de encima del tipo, pero simplemente no podía. El hombre soltó un grito doloroso mientras el concreto se movía sobre su herida pierna, pero sin importar cuando intentaba, no podía. sacarla.

"No puedo hacerlo," le dijo Shawn. "Esta muy enganchado y pesado."

"Una lastima," declaro, sin sonar movida en lo mas absoluto."

"Heh," el hombre dejo escapar una risa dolida. "No van a sacarme nada."

"¿Que hacemos?" le pregunto a Mira, disparando una mirada preocupada a sus alrededores. "No podemos esperar para siempre. Y este no es el mejor lugar para una interrogación."

"Estoy de acuerdo," asintió. "Pero tenemos que saber que paso."

"Este es solo el comienzo," el hombre dijo entre su tos. "Es solo una cuestión de-" Tosió violentamente varias veces. Pero el mensaje fue claro.

"No tenemos tiempo para esto," Murmuro Mira, sacando su pistola láser. "Mantenlo quieto."

"¿Lo vas a torturar?" Demando saber, pero hizo como dijo. "No creo que ahora-"

"No voy a torturarlo," lo interrumpió mira, bajando el arma. "Voy a cortarle la pierna." Al escuchar eso, el hombre comenzó a sacudirse violentamente. Shawn lo mantuvo lo mas quieto que pudo, pero miro a Mira de forma preocupada. Todo esto le parecía cuestionable, pero mas por razones practicas.

"¿No se va a desangrar?" Pregunto.

"No." Declaro. "El láser. cauterizara la herida. Va a vivir."

"¿¡Que intentas probar!?" Grito el hombre mientras se sacudía.

Mira disparo un haz sostenido y lo dirigía a través de la pierna. El hombre grito mientras el láser. quemaba a través de su carne, dejando un muñón quemado. Shawn lo alejo, intentando no prestarle atención al miembro mutilado.

"No son mas que un montón de marionetas," escupió débilmente. "¿Siquiera saben a quien le sirven realmente?"

Shawn no estaba interesado en escucharlo toda la vuelta. "Tuve suficiente de tus frases idiotas." Dijo quejándose, y le hundió su puño sobre la cabeza, noqueándolo. Hecho eso, se colgó al tipo sobre su hombro y se puso de pie.

"Buen trabajo." Le dijo Mira. "Big Sky, necesitamos una evacuación, ya."

" _Copiado, Supervisora Vauner. Llegare en cinco."_

"Movámonos al edificio de oficinas." Ordeno Mira. "Tirador, cubrennos hasta que lleguemos a la zona de aterrizaje."

Comenzaron a moverse lo mas rápido posible. Un chillido hizo eco en el lugar, señalando la llegada de mas hombres delgados. Shawn alzo la mirada y casi soltó al hombre. "¡Sobre el tejado!" Grito. "¡A cubierto!"

Eso hicieron justo cuando los alienigenas comenzaron a hacer llover fuego verde de plasma sobre ellos. Shawn dejo al hombre en el suelo y apunto. En vez de dispararle al alíen, disparo a su cobertura. La pequeña pared que protegía al alienigena cayo, permitiendole a Roman disparar hacia el corazón del alienigena.

"¡Buen tiro!" Dijo Afif. "¿Un poco de ayuda acá?"

Shawn dirigió su arma hacia la cobertura del resto de alienigenas y repitió. Un disparo del tirador destruyo uno y Afif termino con el otro.

"¡Limpio por ahora!" Grito Mira. "¡A moverse!"

Siguieron moviéndose. Un haz de plasma silbo por un lado de la cabeza de Shawn, golpeando un coche cercano. "¡Están detrás de mi!" Grito mientra se ponía a cubierto y los Hombres Delgados comenzaban a disparar sobre el.

"Tirador, eliminalos." Mira dijo siseando, mientras disparaba su rifle a las criaturas. Tres rayos de luces cayeron sobre ellos. Dos murieron al instante, el ultimo sufrió la perdida de su brazo. El alienigena herido se quejo con un chillido antes de que Mira alineara un disparo y lo acabara.

El Skyranger gruñía por sobre ellos y aterrizo en la destruida calle. "Todos reagrúpense." Mira ordeno mientras se acercaban a la rampa. Shawn alzo la vista para ver al tirador bajando las escaleras corriendo mientras ellos montaban el Skyranger. Soltó al hombre dentro del Skyranger y alzo su arma al escuchar otro chillido en la distancia.

" _¡Supervisora Vauner! ¿Tengo permiso de despegar?"_ Demando Big Sky.

"¡Aun no!" Grito Mira justo cuando podían empezar a vislumbrar las formas de los hombres delgados apareciendo. Eran patos de feria en el Skyranger. Por suerte, el tirador llego al suelo y entro corriendo. Mira comenzó a dar la orden de despegue cuando el tirador alzo una mano, y luego su rifle de francotirador.

"No hay forma en la que puedas-" Shawn comenzó a decir cuando el tirador abrió fuego. Pero no al grupo, sino a uno de los coches cercanos que no había sido completamente destruido. Exploto, matando a dos de los hombres delgados y hiriendo al tercero. El tirador bajo su rifle, asintió. mirando a Mira y se fue a sentar.

Shawn y Mira intercambiaron una mirada. Ninguno estaba seguro de que decir luego de eso.

"Despegue, ahora." Ordeno Mira mientras se sentaba.

" _Un placer, Supervisora. Espero que hayan encontrado lo que buscaban."_

Mira miro al mutilado hombre que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. "Si," dijo suavemente. "Creo que lo encontramos."

Shawn esperaba lo mismo. Estaba muy interesado en ver que tenia para decir este tipo.

Y si probaba ser inútil para el Comandante, bueno…

Shawn se aseguraría que pagaría, de una forma u otra.

Sus compatriotas no merecían menos.

* * *

Reporte Pos-Acción

Operación: Presagio

 _Personal:_

Empacador 1 (Supervisora de Escuadrón _)_ : Especialista Mira Vauner

 **Estado:** Activa

 **Bajas:** 1

Empacador 2 - Especialista Shawn Cage

 **Estado:** Activo

 **Bajas:** 0

Empacador 3 –Especialista Kim Cortez

 **Estado:** Activo

 **Bajas:** 2

Empacador 4 – Soldado Roman Mendoza

 **Estado:** Activo

 **Bajas:** 1

Empacador 5 – Soldado Afif Lim

 **Estado:** Activo

 **Bajas:** 1

Director de Misión : El Comandante

Piloto: Jason Olgard – Designación: "Big Sky"

 _Bienes Recuperados:_

Humano no identificado - Afiliación: Desconocida


	19. Capitulo 18: No hay Lineas

"No hay lineas."

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Oficina del Comandante_

El Comandante dio una sonrisa satisfecha. "No podría haber pasado en mejor momento."

Shen estaba mas cabizbajo, pero aun así se lo veía contento. "Si, nuestro equipo nos saco de un apuro."

"Me asegurare de agradecerles personalmente," prometió el Comandante. "¿Cuatro horas entonces?"

Shen asintió. "Si. Vahlen finalmente va a poder mover su sectoide mascota a su contención."

El Comandante arqueo una ceja. "¿Mascota?"

Shen sacudió su cabeza. "Podría serlo, basados en la cantidad de tiempo que pasa haciéndole análisis a esa cosa. Espero que este en lo correcto y los sedantes no lo hayan dañado."

"Vahlen sabe lo que esta haciendo." Dijo El Comandante, quitándole importancia a sus preocupaciones. "Pero me da curiosidad saber como planea interrogar a uno vivo."

"Ha estado trabajando en un proyecto para eso mismo," le dijo Shen. "Cree que ayudara a superar la barrera del lenguaje."

"¿De verdad?" Cuestiono el Comandante. "¿Como funciona?"

Shen suspiro. "Honestamente no lo se. Dice que le permitirá extraer imágenes y memorias directamente del cerebro. En teoría. Probablemente necesite mas sectoides para perfeccionarlo."

"Bueno, si necesita mas, me asegurare de proveerla con ellos," prometió el Comandante. "¿Asumo que hay una desventaja a esto?"

Shen contrajo el ceño. "No ha creado un prototipo que no matase al interrogado."

"Una lastima," el Comandante se encogió de hombros. "Pero necesaria, en este caso."

"Hemos terminado nuestro trabajo en el lanzador de arcos," le informo Shen, refiriéndose al arma de aturdimiento que habían estado desarrollando durante las ultimas semanas. "Hara que capturar alienigenas sea mas fácil en el futuro."

El Comandante asintió. "Excelente. Con suerte tendremos oportunidades para capturar algunos en las semanas venideras."

"Con suerte." Repitió Shen. "Una vez que sean traídos aquí, ¿que quieres hacer?"

"Saber la verdad." Dijo sombríamente.

"¿Vas a interrogarlos?" Clarifico Shen.

El sacudió su cabeza. "Voy a interrogarlos. Las preguntas vendrán primero, pero si se rehúsan a cooperar, extraeré la información de cualquier forma que pueda."

Shen se cruzo de brazos. "¿Esta dispuesto a torturarlos?"

Alzo una ceja. "Claro. ¿Te sorprende?"

Shen frunció el ceño. "La tortura es barbarica. Hay mejores formas."

"¿Y que sugieres que hagamos?" Pregunto el Comandante. "¿Hablarles bonito y ofrecerles tratos? ¿Convencerles de lo equivocados que están? ¿Esa es tu solución?"

"Para empezar," acordó Shen. "Incluso si no funciona, somos mejores que esto. La tortura solo nos degrada al nivel de los sádicos y criminales."

"Grandes palabras," declaro el Comandante. "Y una interesante elección de palabra. _Mejor_. Dime, Shen, ¿estas dispuesto a sacrificar miles de personas para asegurarnos de que nos mantengamos siendo _mejores_ que ellos?"

"¡Claro que no!" Shen negó empáticamente. "No quiero ver a gente morir, pero no necesitamos reducirnos a eso para lograr nuestro objetivo."

El Comandante se lamió los labios por dentro. "Exageras. Pero si, algunos sacrificios tienen que hacerse. Si logramos evitar que Alemania caiga frente a los aliens, ¿vale eso algunas miles de vidas en comparación a las millones que morirían de otra forma?"

"Entonces, por el bien de esas personas, espero que uno de tus prisioneros hable." Shen casi escupió sus palabras al girarse. "Tenga un buen día, _Comandante_. Estaré en Ingeniería, y preferiría que termine con esto antes de hablarme otra vez."

El Comandante asintió. "Muy bien."

La puerta se cerro con un silbido, dejando salir a Shen-

Eso había ido tan bien como esperaba. Ya había pasado y no tenia que preocuparse de que Shen interrumpa mas. Ni siquiera lo habría mencionado, si Shen no lo hubiera cuestionado, pero era mejor que tuvieran esa conversación ahora, en vez de en el medio de una interrogación.

Incluso si Shen no le creía, el Comandante decía todo en serio. No usaría el dolor a menos que estuviera seguro de que funcionaria. No todos eran susceptibles a la tortura, y no veía razón para usarlo a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Pero la mayoría de las personas eran débiles de voluntad y... _vulnerables..._ al dolor.

Si la intimidación, la cohercion y la manipulación fallaban, era bueno tener un plan B.

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Celdas de detención_

"Estamos repletos," le informo Zhang. "Tuvimos suerte de que no identificamos mas instigadores."

El Comandante esnifo aire al escuchar eso. "Por favor. Estoy seguro de que podríamos hacer mas celdas No anticipo que pasen mucho tiempo en ellas de todos modos."

Las celdas que contenían a los prisioneros eran bastante básicas. Un área de 3 metros por 3 metros, con una mesa de madera en el medio y dos sillas. Ademas del pequeño inodoro, no había otro mueble. Las paredes eran de un acero de tonos aburridos y tenían una solitaria luz en el techo de cada celda que iluminaba completamente la habitación. Cada celda tenia una puerta singular que solo se deslizaba y se abría con una identificación de palma. Al lado de la puerta había un espejo de un solo lado que dejaba ver hacia el cuarto.

"¿Alguno le dio problemas a tus agentes?" Pregunto.

"Corinna y Lammert intentaron resistirse," informo Zhang. "Aunque, fueron fácilmente subduidos."

"Dile a tus agentes que lo hicieron bien." Lo felicito el Comandante.

Zhang le respondió con un cabeceo cortes. "Lo haré. ¿Debería empezar a interrogarlos, o prefiere hacerlo usted mismo?"

"Yo me ocupare de las interrogaciones," respondió el Comandante. "Tienes que hacer que tus agentes se preparen para la Contingencia Hades."

"Entendido," respondió Zhang. "¿Como planea interrogarlos?"

"Espero que Jochern sea el mas fácil," comenzó a decir el Comandante, cruzándose de brazos. "Esta asustado, es joven, la situación lo supera, y lo sabe. Dudo que me de problemas. Intentare llegar a un acuerdo con el."

Zhang asintió. "Es verdad. El joven esta aterrorizado ahora mismo. Aunque no estoy seguro de que pueda contarte mucho."

"Probablemente no," el Comandante estaba de acuerdo. "Pero incluso un nombre nos daría un lugar donde cavar, por así decirlo."

"De acuerdo. Cambien nos puede ser útil en las próximas interrogaciones."

El Comandante asintió. "Seguiré con Corinna después. No estoy seguro del todo de que esperar, pero creo que me dará problemas. No tiene nada que perder y lo sabe, sera difícil persuadirla. Pero es una civil y no la entrenaron para resistir tortura."

"¿Cree que pueda romperla?" Cuestiono Zhang. "Las mujeres como ella pueden ser resistentes."

"Hay un muy pequeño porcentaje de personas dispuestas a sufrir por lo que creen," declaro el Comandante. "Esta es una mujer que por gran parte de su vida, vivió un estilo de vida muy cómodo. Incluso después. de perder su empleo, tenia suficientes conexiones como para sobrevivir. No creo que sea parte de ese porcentaje."

"¿Y que si se resiste?"

"Cambiare a técnicas de erosión de la resistencia. La deprivare del sueño, reduciremos la temperatura, la haremos pasar hambre. Seromperá.. Es solo cuestión de tiempo." Levanto una mano. "Una mas cosa. Quiero a Abby conmigo."

Zhang exhalo, pero no parecía sobre sorprendido. "¿Por que?"

"Dos razones. Una, no quiero accidentalmente matar a Corinna, y Abby se asegurara que eso no pase. Pero estoy mas interesado en ver como lo soporta Abby. La pusiste en tu lista, ¿no?"

"No crees que deba estar allí." Declaro Zhang.

"Soy escéptico. Quiero ver como reacciona a una interrogación. de verdad."

"Atendible," Zhang asintió. "Estoy seguro de que sera... una experiencia iluminadora."

El Comandante sacudió su cabeza, aclarándola de sus pensamientos mientras avanzaba. "Cambiando de sujeto. Lammert probablemente tampoco negocie, los activistas son excepcionalmente fanáticos y tan arraigados a su propia justicia que es casi imposible convencerlos de cualquier cosa que vaya contra sus creencias."

"Entonces, ¿cual es tu plan? ¿Torturarlo también?"

"Ese era mi plan inicial, si," admitió, frunciendo el ceño. "Pero no estoy seguro de que funcione. Ademas, tengo una idea... mas efectiva... ¿Tu reporte decía que encontraste un perro en su casa?"

"Si," le informo Zhang. "Los agentes del Mossad son muy buenos al encontrar formas de influenciar a la gente."

"Bueno, veré que tanto le importa su animal."

"Buena idea," asintió. Zhang. "Aunque me decepcionara si quiebra por un animal."

El Comandante sacudió su cabeza. "La gente se encariña mucho con sus mascotas. Ademas, a casi nadie le gusta ver a animales siendo lentamente mutilados.

"Buen punto." Zhang reconoció.

El Comandante alzo una ceja. "¿Nunca pensaste en hacer eso antes?"

"No." Zhang declaro. "Los hombres con los que trabaje nunca fueron muy... sentimentales... sobre sus animales. Lo mas cercano a eso fue cuando un colega se consiguió un chihuahua. La maldita cosa termino siendo como el diablo y lo mato luego de que mordisqueo algo contrabandeado especialmente valioso."

Interesante, aunque solo había sido una curiosidad vaga de cualquier forma. El Comandante se encogió de hombros. "Como sea, el mas difícil de romper sera el operativo que capturamos."

"Estoy de acuerdo," Zhang asintió. "No he sido capaz de encontrar nada sobre su identidad. No esta en ninguna de las bases de datos mas grandes."

"No es como si no lo esperase," admitió el Comandante. "Seria un espiá muy malo si lo estuviera. ¿Que piensas de el?"

Zhang frunció el ceño. "No mucho. No llevaba nada identificatorio o ropa así. Su equipamiento indica que es un profesional en alguna capacidad, aunque quien le estaría dando las ordenes, quien sabe. Supongo que su pais de origen es un pais desarrollado, posiblemente los Estados Unidos, dado su acento."

"Sea como sea, sera problematico igualmente," declaro el Comandante. "Especialmente viendo como no le gusto, para empezar."

"Sus palabras fueron curiosas," musito Zhang. "Si este era solo el comienzo, ¿que viene despues?"

"Eso es lo que espero averiguar. ¿Sabes de alguna organización grande que tenga problemas con la ONU?"

"Norcorea, Israel, gran parte de Oriente Medio..." Zhang dijo como en una lista. "Esas son las grandes potencias que me vienen a la cabeza. Tiene sus propias sospechas, asumo."

El Comandante tomo una expresión sombría. "Ninguna que tenga sentido."

"Entonces espero que pueda extraer lo que necesita," le dijo Zhang. "Si hay algún nuevo poder amenazando a la ONU, tenemos que saberlo."

El Comandante asintió. "Ciertamente. Por suerte, Wernher sera algo mucho mas fácil."

"Tienes una estrategia."

"Tiene una familia, ¿verdad?"

"Así es. Y tengo gente en posición."

"Adelantándote al pensamiento, me gusta."

Zhang sonrió sin humor. "No es la primera vez que hago esto."

"¿Crees que responda con mas fuerza a sus hijos o a su esposa?"

"Hijos," Zhang declaro sin dudarlo. "Aunque personalmente usaría a la esposa primero, si por alguna razón no quiebra si muere su hijo, dudo que lo haga por su esposa."

"Y si la esposa muere primero, le mostrara que vamos en serio," Finalizo el Comandante." Sabra que cumpliremos con nuestras amenazas."

"Tiene talento para esto." Noto Zhang.

"No realmente," le quito importancia el Comandante. "Cualquiera que le haya puesto una cantidad de esfuerzo decente habría llegado a la misma conclusión. La única diferencia es que yo lo cumpliré."

Zhang asintió. lentamente. "Es raro de ver."

"Con buenas razones," declaro el Comandante sombríamente. "La gente normal ni siquiera lo consideraria, ni deberian. Es por eso que hombres como tu o como yo existimos y porque somos tan importantes. Hacemos lo necesario."

Zhang bufo. "Quizas usted, pero mis objetivos no siempre han sido tan nobles."

El Comandante lo miro. "Quizas no. Pero estas con XCOM ahora. Y por lo que me concierne, eso me es suficiente."

Zhang no mostro emocion alguna, pero dio un leve asentimiento. "Se aprecia, Comandante."

"Lo digo en serio." Se giro hacia la primera celda y tomo su maletin de equipamiento. "Hora de empezar."

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Celda de Detencion #1_

El Comandante abrio la puerta para encontrarse con el joven caminando de un lado al otro nerviosamente. Se sobresalto al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Jochern se congelo al ver al Comandante aparecer, evaluandolo. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de miedo. Bien. Con suerte no le daria mucho problema.

"Jochern Schwarz," lo saludo con una inclinacion de su cabeza. "Tengo algunas preguntas para ti." Le indico a la mesa en el medio de la sala. "Por favor, toma asiento."

Dudo al hacerlo, y el Comandante puso el maletin conteniendo su equipamiento en el suelo, sentandose opuesto a el.

"Escuche," Jochern comenzo a hablar franticamente. "No se que piensan que se pero no se nada. ¡Lo juro!"

Una respuesta tipica de un niño aterrado. Alzo una ceja. "Entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Aun asi, preferiria asegurarme por mi cuenta."

Jochern junto sus manos. "Si, seguro, adelante."

"Excelente," el Comandante unio sus manos y las puso sobre la mesa. "Conoce a Adam Halle, ¿Verdad?"

Asintio. "Si, somos amigos."

"¿Coordino con usted en muchas de sus protestas?"

"Me lo pidio. Conosco a algunas personas."

"Ahora que establecimos eso..." el Comandante metio la mano en su maletin y saco una foto de Jochern encontrandose con el hombre. "¿Me explicarias esto? ¿Con quien trabajas?"

Sus ojos se abrieron y se sobresalto, saltando hacia atras, poniendose de pie, y comenzo a caminar de lado a lado con sus manos en la parte trasera de su cabeza. "Dios, en que me meti," murmuro. Se detuvo y miro al Comandante. "¿Quien eres? ¿Gobierno aleman? ¿Policia?"

"Un grupo preocupado por el futuro de Alemania. Por favor, sientate."

Asi lo hizo. "Muy bien, mira. Si este tipo estaba haciendo algo ilegal, yo no tenia nada que ver con eso."

"Eso queda por verse," el Comandante respondio escepticamente. "Dime que hacias para el."

Jochern dejo escapar un largo suspiro. "Nada ilegal, ¿ok? El tipo se me acerco hace un par de meses con una oferta. Comenzo a contarme una gran historia sobre una tapadera del gobierno y una consiparacion. Personalmente, no me importaba, pero me ofrecio una gran cantidad de dinero para acercarse a alguien que hablaba en contra del gobierno."

"Adam Halle."

"Si, el. Mire, todo lo que queria saber el era que planeaba. Eso es todo."

"Debe haber algo mas que eso." El Comandante declaro escepticamente.

Se encogio de hombros. "No se porque le interesaba, pero.. bueno, queria que lo ayude. Como, de en serio ayudarlos. El tipo me dio una lista de gente que simpatizaba con Adam y yo lo conectaba con ellos. Gracias a esos, me converti en un amigo bastante confiable."

"Que lo manipulo." El Comandante resalto.

Jochern bufo. "Mira, esto era literalmente un trato sin lado malo. Consegui dinero, Adam consiguio su revolucion, y este tipo informacion. Nadie salio lastimado."

El Comandante suspiro. "¿Te das cuenta que estos movimientos y protestas constantes han desestabilizado a Alemania? Ahora es un objetivo para cualquiera que quiera tomarla. Por ejemplo, los alienigenas."

Fruncio toda la cara. "No intentes engañarme. Eso es todo falso. La gente obviamente se esta enganchando porque es otra cosa por la que echarle la culpa al gobierno."

"La amenaza alienigena es muy real, ," el Comandante dijo oscuramente, tomando varias fotos mas. "Esta siendo suprimido, pero creo que van a hacer algo. Gracias a tus acciones y la de otros protestantes, Alemania probablemente sea ese _algo_."

La cara del joven perdio todo color cuando vio las fotos del sectoide, de los Hombres Delgados y del Intruso ***.** "Maldicion." Susurro. "No tenia idea." Levanto la mirada sospechosamente. "Espera. ¿Y que si todo esto son bromas muy elaboradas? ¿Como se que me estas contando la verdad?"

"¿Quieres que traiga uno de los cadaveres?" Pregunto el Comandante. "¿Quiza imagenes de algunos de los encuentros? ¿Visitar las tumbas de los ya muertos? Si quieres pruebas, tendras que ser mas especifico."

Jochern parpadeo. "Ok, mira. De verdad que no tenia idea de que nada de esto estaba pasando. Pense que solo estaba ejercitando mi democracia y haciendo algo de dinero de ello, ¿ok? No queria que se lastimen gente."

El Comandante se inclino hacia delante. "Entonces ayudame. Cuentame sobre el hombre."

El joven respiro profundamente y asintio. "Ok, muy bien. Era alto, siempre bien vestido, tenia cabello rubio y una cara bastante dura, como la tuya, la verdad. Uh, veamos..." se freno por un momento. "Ojos azules, si, eso es. No podria decirte de donde es, quiero decir que es aleman, pero no estoy seguro. Hmm..."

"¿Tenia un nombre?" Pregunto el Comandante.

"Si," Jochern se encogio de hombros. "Fester Adler, pero no creo que ese sea su nombre real."

Muy probable, ningun espia usaria su nombre real. "¿Tenia alguna marca? ¿Algo sobre para quien trabajaba?"

Jochern dudo. "¿Quizas...? Vi algo que se suponia no tenia que ver una vez. Esa vez debio de haber venido de otro lugar porque tenia algo enganchado a su cinturon. Parecia una radio de algun tipo, pero tenia un tipo de simbolo marcado en ella." Toco la mesa. "¿Tienes papel?"

El Comandante metio la mano en el maletin y saco unas hojas. "Recrealo lo mejor que puedas."

"Lo hare." Jochern comenzo a dibujar furiosamente, con su mano temblandole. Maldiciendo, rapidamente corregia sus errores y dibujo apurado una recreacion cruda. Dejo el lapiz sobre la mesa y giro el papel para que el Comandante lo vea.

El simbolo era un hexagono. La mayor parte de la mitad inferior estaba llena, menus una estrella con cuatro puntas en el final. La mitad superior era mas interesante. Habia dos maneras de verlo. Una, era un circulo con un arco directamente sobre el. O, dos, se suponia que imitaba un ojo.

Sea como sea, nunca lo habia visto.

Dejo el papel a un lado. Zhang tendria que verlo despues. "Gracias," dijo sinceramente. "Esto podra ayudar."

"De en serio lo digo, no queria que nadie salga lastimado."

"¿Acaso Fester respondia a alguien? ¿A quien le reportaba todo?"

"Njo se si _respondia_ a alguien," Jochern comenzo dudoso. "Pero lo escuche hablar con alguien. Ali Ennor. Ni idea quien es."

El chico resulto ser uns fuente inesperada de informacion. "Tienes una memoria excelente." Comento.

Jochern se encogio de hombros. "Bueno, quizas sabia que algo no estaba bien y mi cerebro lo guardo enc aso de que lo necesite algun dia. Como ahora, supongo."

El Comandante asintio. "Has sido muy util. Dime, ¿cuando te vas a encontrar con Fester de nuevo?"

Sacudio su cabeza. "No lo voy a hacer. Nunca mas. Teniamos un sistema, le mandaba una señal al menos una vez cada veinticuatro horas o nuestro trato terminaba. Era solo pulsar un boton. Algo que claramente no pude hacer aqui, no que lo hubiera hecho."

Una lastima, pero nada que pudiera hacer. "Lamentable, pero nos has dado lo suficiente como para empezar a cavar."

Jochern alzo una mano. "Uh, entonces, ¿que planea hacer? Con Adam y sus marchas, quiero decir."

"En el mejor de los casos, se desbandan y terminan su revolucion," el Comandante respondio. "En el peor, son arrestados con todos los problematicos en Alemania hasta que la situacion se calma."

Jochern se arrugo la mano. "Mira, Adam no es un mal tipo. De en serio cree que esta haciendo lo correcto enfrentandose al gobierno. Y onestamente, no creo que este equivocado en algunas cosas. Pero no hace las cosas como otros protestantes. Solo pacifico, nada de violencia. Solo quiere respuestas."

"Y bajo otras circunstancias, quiza este de acuerdo," respondio el Comandante. "Pero no podemos permitirnos la disidencia ahora. Sere honesto contigo, el govienro aleman ha manejado esta situacion muy pobremente. Pero el daño esta hecho y el orden tiene que ser restorado."

Jochern suspiro. "No supongo que pueda hablar con el, ¿no? ¿Decirle que esta siendo usado?"

"¿Te creeria?"

El joven bajo la cabeza. "Probablemente no."

"Ejercio sus derechos," le recordo el Comandante. "Tecnicamente no hizo nada malo, estoy seguro de que las cortes consideraran eso."

"Seguro que lo confortara eso," murmuro Jochern. "Bueno, si. ¿Y que me pasa a mi?"

El Comandante se preguntaba eso. Su plan original era enviarlo con los militares alemanes para su juicio y encierro. Pero el chico honestamente no se lo merecia. Habia tomado una oportunidad que no era ilegal y parecia no saber que lo estaban usando. Tirarlo en una prision seria francamente un insulto, especialmente viendo como coopero completamente.

"¿Que quieres?" Pregunto. "¿Donde irias si te libero?"

Jochern parpadeo. "Uh, lo mas lejos que pueda de Alemania. Quiza convencer a algunos de mis amigos que se vayan mientras pueden."

"¿Y despues?"

Lo penso. "Probablemente tener un perfil bajo por un tiempo, intentar tener un trabajo. Mi carrera estudiantil esta destruida ahora, asi que me despido de eso. Quizas... ¿No lo se? ¿Enlistarme quizas? Si los alienigenas estan viniendo, quiero hacer _algo_ para detenerlos."

Exactamente la respuesta que queria. Le sonrio. "Noble."

Jochern alzo sus manos. "Lo digo en serio. No voy a aceptar mas tratos de gente rara."

"Relajate, te creo." Lo tranquilizo el Comandante. "Pero si de verdad te interesa luchar contra los alienigenas, tengo una posible proposicion para vos."

Jochern lo miro. "Diga..."

"Haslogrado ganarte la confianza de alguien en un tiempo muy corto," continuo el Comandante. "Incluso si tenias informacion, toma cierta habilidad el usarla efectivamente. Pareces tener una memoria excelente y guardas detalles utiles."

"¿Que esta diciendo?"

"Estoy diciendo que serias bueno para nuestra rama de Inteligencia."

Jochern inclino su cabeza. "¿Me esta ofreciendo un _trabajo_?"

"Te estoy _proponiendo_ un trabajo," el Comandante lo corrigio. "Mi director de Inteligencia tendria que aprobarte el mismo. Pero acepta, y creoq ue tendrias una buena chance."

Jochern silvo. "Wow. De verdad que no me esperaba esto. Asi que... ¿son una especie de fuerza de defensa contra extraterrestres?"

Las esquinas de sus labios se levantaron. "Algo asi. Oficialmente nos llamamos la Unidad de Combate Extraterrestre, o XCOM."

"XCOM," repitio Jochern. "Huh, ok. Acepto."

El Comandante extendio su mano, y Jochern la tomo. "Excelente. Hablare con Zhang ya mismo."

"Entonces, ¿solo espero aqui?" Respondio Jochern.

"Por ahora, pero no por mucho mas," le prometio el Comandante. Poniendose de pie y tomando su maletin. "Si Zhang te hecha, seras tomado en cualquier parte que quieras. Te ganaste tu liberacion."

"Gracias, uh," se detuvo. "Creo que no escuche tu nombre."

"Prefiero usar mi titulo. Soy el Comandante del proyecto XCOM."

Algo del color de piel que le habia vuellto a la cara de Jochern desaparecio cuando se dio cuenta con quien estaba hablando. "Oh, wow. Lo siento, uh, Comandante."

Sonrio. "No hacen falta. Espero hablar contigo otra vez."

Y con eso, se marcho.

Esa habia sido una de las interrogaciones mas exitosas jamas ejecutadas por el. Literalmente todo habia ido bien. Bueno, mas bien disfrutar su momento de victoria, porque solo se iba a poner mas dificil desde aqui.

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Celdas de Detencion_

Abby finalmente habia encontrado la parte de la Ciudadela que no le gustaba. Hasta hoy, ni siquiera sabia que _habia_ celdas de detencion, menos que estaban siendo usadas, alojando personas en ellas. No podia decir _exactamente_ que era lo que la incomodaba del lugar, no era como si el lugar este menos iluminado o le de un mal presentimiento que otro lugar.

Quiza era solo una reaccion natural. Nunca habia estado dentro de una celda antes, asi que probablemente era una reaccion natural. Pero a medida que miraba dentro de las celdas, a las personas encerradas, ese sentimiento no se disipo.

¿Por que estaba alli? ¿Se suponia que los iba a examinar, averiguar si estaban saludables? No tenia idea porque el Comandante la queria alli. Solo le habia pedido que tome su equipamento y baje. Lo vio de pie al lado de una puerta de una celda al final del pasillo, con un maletin de algun tipo.

Se le acerco y lo saludo. "Comandante, ¿me llamo?"

Se le giro y asintio. "Si, lo hice."

"¿Cuales son sus ordenes?"

Volvio a girarse hacia la celda y Abby pudo ver a la mujer en su interior. Parecia estar en sus treintas, con cabello negro largo. Parecia mas irritada que cualquier otra cosa mientras se inclinaba contra el respaldo de la silla de acero del cuarto.

"Tres de las personas que ves en estas celdas estan involucradas en escalar la situacion en Alemania," explico el Comandante. "Esta es Corinna Rademaker, ex mujer de negocios, ahora, instigadora profesional. Organiza sus marchas y protestas con una precision quirurgica y posee una mente sorprendentemente tactica. Recibe financiamiento y recursos de alguien. Voy a averiguar de quien."

Abby tuvo repentinamente una sospecha enfermiza de porque estaba alli. "¿Que va a hacer?"

"Voy a interrogarla," respondio planamente. "Si coopera, excelente. Si no, tendre que quebrarla."

"Cuanto tu-"

"No eres una idiota, Abby. Si no coopera, la voy a lastimar. Mucho."

Trago saliva, esperando que su temor no se mostrara en su cara. "Y se supone que voy a..."

"Observarla," le ordeno. "Asegurarte de que no muere. Espero no llegar a eso, pero con lo que se de ella, es muy probable."

Asintio firmemente. "Entendido."

La miro, mas serio de lo que jamas lo habia visto. "¿Puedes con eso?"

No queria. Honestamente solo queria girarse e irse. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el la frenaria si lo hiciese. Pero tenia este presentimiento de que esto era una prueba de algun tipo. E incluso si la enfermaba, nunca huia de las pruebas. Sin mencionar de que el era el Comandante de XCOM. Negarse seria una muy mala idea.

Sacudio su cabeza asintiendo. "Si Comandante. Puedo."

El inclino su cabeza. Claramente no estaba seguro de si le creia o no. "Bien," dijo finalmente. "Ponte tu casco."

Gracias a Dios. Al menos no tendria que intentar esconder su expresion. Con un silbido, su casco se trabo en su cabeza y el Comandante abrio la puerta, y ambos entraron al cuarto. La mujer los miro.

"Quedate en el medio," el Comandante le murmuro. "Bajo ninguna circunstancias debes interferir a menos que creas que va a morir."

Abby asintio y camino hacia la pared del medio, directamente al lado de la mesa mientras el Comandante tomaba asiento al lado contrario de Corinna. Dejo el maletin que llevaba con el y descanso sus manos sobre la mesa de madera. "Corinna Rademaker, yo-"

"Quiero mi abogado," interumpio. "Ahora."

La unica respuesta del Comandante fue una ceja alzada. "¿Perdon?" ¿Que te hace pensar que vas a _tener_ uno?"

La mujer se cruzo de brazos y lo observo. "Oh, no lo se, ademas del hecho de que es la _ley_. Y no te imaginas el problema en el que vas a estar una vez que salga de aca. ¿Arrestandome sin causa o certificados? Puedes ir despidiendote de tu carrera. Ahora, escuchame _muy bien_. Trae. A. Mi. Abogado."

El Comandante sonrio ante el final de ese estallido. "Temo que no esta entendiendo la gravedad de la situacion, Señora Rademaker. Tenemos la autoridad para retenerla hasta que nuestras preguntas sean respondidas. Puede negarse a responder esas preguntas, pero le aseguro que no esta en sus mejores intereses."

Ella bufo. "Muy bien, a ver. ¿Que autoridad podrias _posiblemente_ tener?"

"Soy el Comandante del proyecto XCOM. ¿Has escuchado hablar de el?" Abby vio un destello de algo a traves de su cara, aunque en un instante ya habia desaparecido asi que debio haberselo imaginado.

El Comandante alzo una mano. "Ya veo. Interesante. Entonces asumo que sabe lo que voy a preguntarle.

"No hice nada ilegal," declaro. "¿Esto es sobre mis proestas? Estoy totalmente dentro de mis derechos al hacerlas."

"He tenido a gente observandote por semanas," continuo el Comandante, el tono de su voz haciendose mas frio a pesar de la sonrisa en su cara. "Debo decir, estoy algo impresionado. Eres decisiva y tactica para ser una simple mujer de negocios. Usando puntos de choque en la ciudad, tacticas de retraso, con recursos limitados, es mucho mas organizado que una protesta simple. Me causa curiosidad saber porqe hace esto, y no creo que sea por los ideales de anti-censura o en busqueda de respuestas."

"Mas vale que no lo es," siseo. "No sabes nada sobre mi."

Abby sintio que le faltaba una informacion muy importante, pero se mantuvo callada mientras hablaba el Comandante. "Se lo suficiente," dijo. "Eras una mujer bastante existosa. Todo te iba bien hasta que te acusaron de malversacion de fondos. Varios juicios y algunos cientos miles de dolares despues, estabas limpia.

Pero tu reputacion habia sido dañada y estabas en una profunda deuda. Eventualmente encontraste un lugar que te tomaria, pero no era nada nada comparado con lo que habias tenido antes. Y ahora asumo que lo has dejado para perseguir tus propios intereses. Venganza, probablemente."

Tenia una mirada de odio en su cara. "No sabes por lo que pase. No te atrevas a juzgarme."

"¿Cuando dije algo asi?" pregunto el Comandante. "Simplemente dijiste que no sabia nada sobre ti. Solo corregi tu error."

"Si," dijo, como mordiendo sus palabras. "En base a la informacion que te dieron tus espias."

El Comandante se encogio de hombros. "Si. Y para que conste, estoy de acuerdo en que lo que te paso fue terrible. Aunque, desestabilizar a Alemania no es la respuesta. Especialmente con la amenaza alienigena."

Sonrio."Claro que pensas eso. Y personalmente no me importa Alemania. Dejala que se queme, y felizmente festejare cuando pase. Se llevaron todo de mi. Quiza la gran y poderosa justicia tome un poco de eso para variar."

Abby no estaba exactamente de acuerdo con sus razones. Pero las entendia. ¿Quien podria decir que no haria lo mismo si algo asi le pasase?

"¿Y que hay de los aliens?" Presiono el Comandante. "Se que estan planeando algo y la gente como tu se lo esta haciendo mas facil."

"Bien," escupio la palabra. "Humano, alienigena, no me importa. Diablos, los aliens podrian manejar el pais mejor que los idiotas de ahora."

Abby se encogio. Ese era un _muy_ mal movimiento. Aun sentia _algo_ de simpatia por la mujer, pero estaba bastante segura de que toda simpatia que el Comandante le tenia se habia evaporado. Su cara se edurecio y la sonrisa lentamente desaparecio.

"¿De verdad?" pregunto suavemente. "Te dire algo, Señorita Rademaker. Los alienigenas no vienen en son de paz. Estan abduciendo personas para quien sabe que, y planean erradicar a la humanidad, no controlarla. ¿Crees que se detendran en Alemania? ¿De en serio cree que les importa tu situacion?"

Ella se inclino. "¿Sabes que?" dijo, siseando. "Creo que estas tratando de asustarme. Los aliens han estado observandonos desde hace rato ya, si fueran a atacarnos, ¿no crees que ya lo habrian hecho de una vez? Solo estas asustado ya que tu poder es amenazado."

El Comandante fruncio sus labios. "Estas equivocada. Pero los alienigenas no son sobre lo que te queria preguntar. ¿Quien te esta financiando?"

Ella se reclino hacia atras, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara. "¿De en serio crees que voy a responder eso'?"

"Por tu bien, espero que lo hagas." El Comandante le advirtio.

"Bueno, solo te dire que saben mucho mas de justicia que tu."

El Comandante saco algunas hojas. "¿Reconoces esto?"

Abby torcio su cabeza y vio un tipo de emblema o simbolo. Nunca lo habia visto antes, la mujer tampoco. "Ni idea. Y tampoco se quien es ese tipo."

El Comandante aparentemente le creyo. "Valia la pena intentarlo. Pero no le estoy pidiendo mucho. Solo quiero un nombre. El de tu contacto o quien te estaba financiando."

Se toco la cabeza. "Hace que entre en tu dura cabeza- No. Voy. A. Contarte."

El Comandante se reclino. "Esta es tu ultima chance," le advirtio. "Dime antes de que empieze a cortarte partes de tu cuerpo."

La mujer esnifo burlonamente. "¿Tortura? ¿De en serio crees que eso me asustara? Si debes mentir, al menos usa una mentira convincente."

 _Ahora_ el Comandante tuvo una sonrisa incomodante en su cara. "¿Y porque crees que estoy mintiendo?" Pregunto suavemente.

 _Callate_ , Abby pidio mentalmente. _Solo dile lo que quiere._

La mujer le devolvio la sonrisa. "Estamos en los Estados Unidos, ¿verdad?"

"Asi es."

"Bueno, tengo unas malas noticias para ti. ¿Sabes sobre la Convencion de las Naciones Unidas contra la Tortura? Los Estados Unidos son parte de ella. Simplemente dicho, para un imbecil como tu, eso significa que la tortura es ilegal."

"Mirame," el Comandante le ordeno en su incomoda y calma voz. "¿De verdad crees que me _importa_ una Convencion de las Naciones Unidas?"

"No lo se," se encogio de hombros con confianza. "Pero si valoras tu trabajo, lo haras."

Se inclino hacia adelante, y Abby tuvo que esforzarse para escucharlo. "Actualmente estoy lidiando con una guerra contra una amenaza que quiere eliminarlos. Tu tienes algo que podria ayudarme a prevenir una catastrofe. No me importa si tengo que romper toda ley conocida por el hombre, hare lo _necesario_ para proteger a este mundo. ¿Entiendes?"

Por un momento le parecio verla inquieta, pero su actitud confiada regreso unos segundos despues. "Casi me convence. _Casi."_

El Comandante se puso de pie y camino hacia el bote de basura en la esquina opuesta, tomandolo. Lo puso en su lado de la mesa y volvio a sentarse. Corinna fruncio el ceño. "¿Y eso?"

"Prefiero que mi espacio de trabajo este limpio," respondio, poniendose de pie. "Esta es tu ultima chance. Dime quien te esta financiando."

La mujer lo miro desafiante. "No."

"Muy bien." Repentinamente tomo su mano y forzo su palma hacia abajo, desenvainando un cuchillo serrado de su chaleco y apuñalando. Corinna chillo mientras la hoja trababa su mano a la mesa y gritaba mientras el Comandante tomaba un martillo de su maletin y golpeaba el mango hasta que alcanzo su piel, cada golpe incitando un grito de dolor.

Abby temblo cada vez que lo hizo. Sus gritos le enviaban escalofrios a traves de su columna. El Comandante tomo la otra mano. "¡Detente!" Grito Corinna. "¡Por favor detente!" El Comandante ignoro sus pedidos y repitio la tecnica hasta que la otra mano estaba completamente trabada. La cara del Comandante no mostraba ninguna emocion cuando volvio a sentarse.

"¿Quien te esta financiando?" Repitio calmamente.

"¡Vete al infierno!" Grito.

El Comandante tomo otro cuchillo de su maletin y lo puso sobre el dedo meñique izquierdo de la mujer. Los ojos aguados de Corinna parecieron agrandarse ante eso. "No, ¡por favor!" pidio mientras el Comandante se lo cortaba.

Abby chocaba sus dientes y alejaba la mirada mientras escuchaba el quebrar y cortar de la piel y hueso, asi como el chillido agonico de Corinna. Cuando volvio a ver, un muñon brillante estaba en donde habia estado el dedo. La sangre estaba saliendo, pero no a una velocidad peligrosa. Con la hoja ensangrentada, el Comandante empujo el dedo desmembrado hacia el cubo de basura..

"¿Quien te esta financiando?" Le pregunto.

Ella grito y arrojo insultos, maldiciones y profanidades hacia el. Ninguna parecia perturbarlo en lo mas minimo. Simplemente repitio el procedimiento, esta vez con el dedo meñique de su mano derecha.

Repitio la pregunta. Siguio negandose.

Corto el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

"¿Quien te esta financiando?"

"¡Jodete!"

Corto el dedo anular de la mano derecha.

Los puños de Abby se cerraban mientras los gritos de angustia continuaban incesantemente. Se sentia enferma. Queria irse, pero no podia. Solamente se quedo alli, tensa, y sobresaltandose ante cada ruido de la carne siendo destrozada, y los huesos siendo cortados. Habia visto peores heridad, pero esto era distinto. Esto estaba mal.

Las hojas y manos del Comandante estaban ensangrentadas ahora, pero desde su maletin tomo una nueva herramienta. Un pequeño gancho, el se puso de pie y rodeo la mesa hasta que estaba al lado de la cara de la mujer, enganchandolo en la piel debajo de su ojo.

"¿Quien te esta financiando?"

Se mantuvo en silencio, excepto por un quejido silencioso, por unos segundos, hasta que el comenzo el proceso de quitarle el ojo, cuando quebro. "¡Esta bien!" Grito. "¡Esta bien! ¡Te dire! ¡Solo haz que deje de doler! ¡Por favor!"

El Comandante freno, y volvio a sentarse opuesto a ella. "Excelente. Responde a mi pregunta."

Tomo unas bocanadas de tembloroso aire. "Ali Ennor," dijo finalmente. "Ese es su nombre. Ali Ennor."

El nombre no le era de gran significancia a Abby, pero los ojos del Comandante se expandieron al escuchar eso. "Gracias. ¿Cual es el nombre de la organizacion que te apoyaba?"

"No lo se," susurro temerosamente. "Por favor, es la verdad. Nunca pregunte, hice pedidos y me enviaban lo que necesitaba. Pero si se a traves de quien enviaban el dinero."

"Dime."

"Esto va a sonar loco, pero prometo que es la verdad," le dijo freneticamente. "Hay cuatro companias, cascarones vacios seguro. Pero estan basadas en Estados Unidos, Norcorea, Australia e Israel."

"No me sorprende," el Comandante fruncio el ceño. "Muchas organizaciones lo hace."

"No," explico freneticamente. "El dinero era enviado _a traves_ de las companias a mi. Originalmente venia de sus _gobiernos_."

Abby se congelo al escuchar eso. Si estaba diciendo la verdad, y no tenia ninguna razon para mentir ahora, significaba que habia una organizacion en los niveles mas altos de gobierno que habia de alguna manera logrado infiltrar a los paises mas grandes. Las ramifiaciones de esto eran... nisiquiera queria pensar en eso. Aun no.

"¿Y porque deberia creer esto?" Demando el Comandante.

"Era contadora," suplico. "Queria encontrar de donde venia el dinero. Tu gente vio el tamaño de mis archivos en mi computadora, ¿verdad? Verifiquelos, estan alli. ¡Lo prometo!"

El Comandante asintio. "Gracias. Creo que he aprendido todo lo que buscaba." Tomo una tela y la apoyo en la mesa, limpiando su cuchillo con ella. Apoyo una mano en la mano mutilada de Corinna y arranco el cucillo que la mantenia alli, con un horrible sonido. Se quejo, demasiado agotada como para gritar. Hizo lo mismo con la otra mano.

Despues de limpiar sus cuchillas, tomo su maletin y se puso de pie. "Puedes curarla." Le ordeno a Abby marchandose del cuarto.

Armada con su botiquin, curarla no tardo mucho. La mujer no dio mucha resistencia, y pudo limpiar sus cortes y heridas. Tuvo suerte de poder mantener el control de sus manos, menos sus dedos amputados. El Comandante habia, por suerte, o probablemente a proposito, dejado los huesos ilesos en la mano, ni la daño mas alla de ser reparada.

Queria decir algo, calmar a la mujer, pero no sabia que podia decir despues de eso, o si siquiera estaba lucida como para escucharla. Cuando se fue, la mujer estaba apoyada contra la mesa ensangraentada, inconsciente.

El Comandante la esperaba afuera. Asintio sombriamente. "Gracias."

"Si," murmuro ella, incapaz de mantener la furia y el disgusto fuera de su voz. "De nada, Comandante."

Lo noto rapidamente. "Desapruebas esto."

"Si, asi es." Declaro. "Despues de ver eso, no se como puedes justificarlo."

La evaluo. "Funciono."

"Pero esta mal."

"¿Lo esta?" Pregunto sinceramente. "Viste todo, correcto. Le di multiples oportunidades para que me contase. Se nego. No me gusta emplear tortura, pero luego de agotar todas las opciones la empleare. Dime, ¿que deberia haber hecho?"

Intentar debatir esto con el no lo valdria. Simplemente dicho, estaba superada aqui y no podia formular una respuesta coherente y racional contra el. Especialmente habiendo sido testigo de como funciono, incluso si odiaba admitirlo. Porbablemente habia escuchado el mismo debate toda su vida y tenia explicaciones listas para todas las posibilidades.

O quiza ella estaba equivocada y el no. No lo sabia ahora mismo.

Necesitaba pensar.

"Hey." Alzo la vista para verlo un poco mas cerca.

"Descansa un poco," le dijo. "Has hecho mas que suficiente por hoy. Ve y piensa, no sera facil entender algo de esto."

Suspiro. "Gracias." Y sin molestarse en saludar, se alejo camiando. Sus pensamientos un embrollo confuso y contradictorio.

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Celda de Detencion 3#_

Aunque era interesante, la informacion que Corinna le habia provisto era muy problematica. No le haba mentido, era muy bueno determinando eso, pero no estaba convencido de que este en lo correcto. Pero si asi era... indicaba que los gobiernos de muchos paises estaban comprometidos. Y siguiendo esa logica, seguiria que estaban en mas posiciones que los cuatro paises mencionados.

Asi que tenia una potencial conspiracion con la que lidiar ademas de los alienigenas y las Naciones Unidas. Bueno, incluso si estaba equivocada, el nombre que le proveyo valio la pena. No podia ser una coincidencia que Jochern y Corinna tuviesen el mismo contacto, o al menos conocian el nombre.

Bueno, al menos el probimo seria mucho mas directo. Lemmert Holst parecia estar involucrado con los alienigenas, un enemigo mucho mas directo. Con suerte simplemente escupiria lo que sabia porque de verdad no queria pasar por otra sesion de tortura. Era cansador y sabiendo que tenia dos mas despues de este no ayudaba.

El perro de Lemmert estaba encadenado fuera de su celda. Un labrador retriever. Se lo veia bastante feliz de que al fin le esten dando algo de atencion, acariciandolo y lamiendolo. Se arrodillo a su lado y acaricio al perro en su cabeza. "Espero que tu dueño hable, chico." le dijo al perro. "Odiaria tener que lastimarte."

Se puso de pie y entro a la celda. Lammert estaba contra una pared, con sus brazos cruzados. El Comandante tomo asiento."Lammer Holst, tengo unas preguntas para ti." Le indio la silla. "Por favor, sientate."

"Prefiero estar de pie, gracias."

"Muy bien." El Comandante tomo de su maletin unas imagenes. "Ha estado involucrado en las protestas recientemente, ¿Verdad?"

"Si, mostrandole a la gente que pueden luchar contra los politicos corruptos."

"Todos los politicos son corruptos," corrigio el Comandante. "Algunos mas que otros. Aun asi, tu... rama... de protestas es, francamente, problematica. Ha estado envalentonando a las ramas violentas contra la policia y el estado. Hasta el limite de sus derechos, diria yo."

"Si, ¿y que van a hacer sobre eso?" desafio Lammert. "¿Dispararnos? ¿Encarcelarnos? La policia no tiene el valor para matarnos, ¡y con cada arresto nos fortalecemos!"

El Comandante nunca habia escuchado una retorica tan idiotica en un buen tiempo. Era dificil de creer que gente asi de en serio creian que estaban en lo correcto. " _Si_ sabes que la mayoria de las personas lastimadas fueron heridas por, eh, _tu_ _propia_ gente."

"No puedes tener una revolucion sin que se lastime gente," continuo Lammert. "Seguro, algunos no estaban involucrados de verdad, ¡pero le mostramos que la policia puede ser derrotada!"

El Comandante dejo escapar un largo suspiro. "La unica razon por la que, eh, "ganaron" es porque la policia tenia ordenes de retenerse. Ironico que el gobierno que odias tanto sea la razon por la que no estas en una celda ahora mismo."

El Comandante sacudio su cabeza. "Ahora, personalmente, la policia deberia haber disparado a uno de tus protestantes y terminado esta pequeña revolucion. Pero no estoy a cargo, asi que ire al cabo." Tomo la foto de Lemmert en la marcha con un hombre delgado y se le acerco para msotrarle la foto.

"¿Reconoces al hombre detras tuyo?"

Los ojos de Lemmert se entrecerraron. "Si, es un amigo."

"¿Como se llama?"

"Nop, se como funcionan ustedes. El hara mi trabajo sin mi."

Bueno, era hora de investigar que tan involucrado estaba de verdad. "Si sabes que es un alienigena, ¿verdad?"

Lemmert se encogio de hombros y lo miro. "Claro, vino a mi luego de que _tu_ masacraste una de sus naves diplomaticas."

El Comandante parpadeo incredulamente. "¿Perdon?" pregunto. " _¿Que?"_

Lemmert se cruzo de brazos

"Se quien eres, Comandante de XCOM. Me advirtieron que me encontrarias. No me convenceras de tus mentiras ahora que se la verdad."

"¿Acaso si quiera-" el Comandante se freno. "Aunque, por favor, iluminame sobre mis, eh, _mentiras._ "

"Con gusto," dijo, escupiendo las palabras. "Los alienigenas intentaron realizar contacto pacifico en Florida y fueron masacrados. Me mostro las fotos de su tripulacion masacrada.. Desde entonces los has cazado hasta casi su extincion, estan desdesperados ¡y estoy ayudando a salvar a su especie!"

Ahora, normalmente ignoraria a este tipo como a un loco. Aunque, los alienigenas _tenian_ habilidades psionicas. Era posible que este sea el resultado de un sectoide hurgando en su mente. U otro alienigena con poderes psionicos. Este tipo no podia de en serio creerse esa ridicula historia. ¿Verdad?

"Estas intentando salvar su especie," repitio. "¿Y hace eso requiere la desestabilizacion de Alemania?"

Lemmert asintio empaticamente. "¡Correcto! ¡La humanidad necesita un comienzo fresco y nuestros gobiernos son corruptos! ¿Seguro podes ver eso? ¡Estamos siendo llevados ciegamente por lideres corruptos que solo se preocupan por su poder!"

El Comandante alzo una ceja. "Y crees... ¿que? ¿Que los aliens son distintos?"

"Si," Lammert acepto. "No les importa el dinero o el poder. ¡Solo quieren lo mejor para el hombre comun!"

El Comandante lucho contra las ganas de palmearse la cara. Que idiota. Pero un idiota con informacion potencialmente util, Aunque estaba empezando a preguntarse si valia la pena tomarlo en serio a este tipo."Muy interesante. De verdad. Pero quiero saber que estan planeando."

"¡Soy el embajador entre nuestras especies!" Lammert declaro rapidamente. "¡No me inclinare ante tu corrupta organizacion que solo desea la muerte!"

¿Siempre era tan `grandioso´? Estaba tentado de ver algunos de los discursos de este tipo. Era increiblemente estupido, pero honestamente bastante entretenido. "Seguro," lo aplaco. "Aunque, si no me cuentas lo que quiero saber, tendre que lastimarte."

"¡Haz tu peor intento!" Lammert lo desafio. "Los alienigenas sabia que mi captura podria pasar algun dia y me prepararon para ello. ¡El dolor no significa nada para mi!"

Hmm... seria posible. No sabia que tanto llegaban los poderes de los alienigenas y era ciertamente posible que sean capaces de bloquear el dolor. Desenvaino su cuchillo y se lo dio a Lammert. "Pruebalo." Declaro.

Lammert sonrio ampliamente. "¡Presta atencion! ¡El regalo de los aliens!" declaro, tomando el cuchillo de forma reversa. Hundio la hoja un poco mas de un centimetro en su pecho superior derecho, y luego corto diagonalmente hacia abajo hasta que llego a su area estomacal inferior. Todo esto sin romper el contacto visual y con su sonrisa irrompible.

Mientras la sangre se esparcia a traves de su camisa, su declaracion parecia ser verdadera. De alguna manera, los alienigenas habian bloqueado su capacidad para sentir dolor. Interesante. En el improbable evento de que no consiguiera nada valioso de el, Vahlen podria descubrir como los aliens habian hecho algo asi.

"No puedes lastimarme," dijo Lammert. "Has perdido."

"Incorrecto," respondio el Comandante. "No puedo lastimarte _fisicamente_. Por suerte, tengo otras maneras de convencerte. Espera aqui." Dejo al confundido hombre ahi, y fue afuera de la celda, desenganchando al perro.

"Vamos," le indico al animal. "Veamos si los alienigenas le quitaron las emociones tambien."

El perro inmediatamente se alegro al ver a su dueño. Su cola se movia y ladraba felizmente. Lemmert respondio de la misma forma. "¡Alan! Estas... aqui..." su voz desaparecio mientras se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. La sangre desaparecio de su cara, su oscura piel palideciendo lentamente. "No... no lo haria..."

El Comandante le dio una sonrisa sin humor y abrio su maletin, tomando un pequeño soplete de el. "Los alienigenas quiza te hayan hecho inmune al dolor," dijo mientras prendia y apagaba la llama un par de veces mientras miraba al perro. "Pero sospecho que no hicieron lo mismo con Alan."

"No lo haras," tartamudeo mientras el Comandante se acercaba al perro, que ahora se daba en cuenta del peligro en el que estaba. Ni siquiera intentaba luchar, solo se alejaba mientra lloraba.. "Estas mintiendo."

"Acabo de quitarle cuatro dedos a una mujer que era tan desafiante como tu," declaro friamente. "Quizas puedas preguntarle a ella."

El perro estaba contra una esquina y el Comandante miro al temeroso Lemmert. "Ahora dime," pregunto calmadamente. "¿Que estan planeando los alienigenas?"

"No... no lo hare..." respondio debilmente.

El Comandante encendio el soplete y lo bajo sobre el perro, quien llorisqueo cuando el cabello mas cercano a la llama azulada se desintegraba inmediatamente.

"¡Espera! ¡Detente!"

El Comandante detuvo la llama y miro al ahora tembloroso Lemmert. "Hablare," prometio. "Hablare. Solo no lo lastimes."

El Comandante asintio. "Eso es todo lo que pido. Sientate." Tomo asiento y le indico a Lemmert que hiciera lo mismo. El tembloroso hombre enroscaba sus manos entre si una vez que se sento. Increible lo mucho que algunas personas se encariñaban con sus mascotas.

"Ahora, ¿Que planean los alienigenas?"

"Controlarlo," Lemmert le dijo. "Una vez que las tensiones escalen a su punto mas algido, uno de los oficiales de policia disparara hacia la multidu. El caos resultante destruira al pais, llevando a un nuevo grupo a restaurar el orden."

"Asi que los alienigenas han infiltrado a la policia," el Comandante musito. "¿Quien mas?"

"Papel," Lemmert pidio y el Comandante rapidamente le dio algo. Lemmert escribio unos nombres. "No conozco los nombres, pero estas son las posiciones que ocupan. No hay muchos, pero deberian serte suficientes."

"Asi que quienes lideraran este nuevo orden," pregunto el Comandante. "¿Los alienigenas? ¿O tu?"

"El plan era que yo lo fuera," Lemmert admitio. "Una vez que restorase el orden, mi pais seria el primero en dar la bienvenida a los aliens, no intentar matarlos."

"Me causa curiosidad," pregunto el Comandante. "¿Por que Alemania? ¿Por que no un pais con mas influencia?"

Lemmert parecia sorprendido. "No empezamos el caos en Alemania. Pero si lo aprovechamos."

Ahora, _eso_ si era interesante. El Comandante unio sus dedos. "Si los alienigenas no lo empezaron, ¿quien lo hizo?"

Lemmert sacudio su cabeza. "No lo se. Los aliens no pensaron que seria importante investigarlo. O si lo hicieron, no pensaron que valia la pena mencionarmelo."

Asumiendo que estaba contando la verdad, significaba que este desorden estaba creado por una organizacion con la suficiente influencia y el poder como para destruir una nacion. ¿Cuantas podrian hacer eso? ¿El Consejo? ¿Esta nueva posible organizacion detras de Jochern y Corinna? ¿Un pais actuando por su cuenta?

"Tu contacto," continuo el Comandante. "¿Que hara ahora que estas capturado?"

Lemmert se encogio de hombros. "Encontrar a alguien mas y que termine lo que empece."

Eso tomaria tiempo. Suficiente tiempo como para que Zhang desmantele esa celula y con suerte ejecute a los infiltrados."

"Te agradezco," asintio. "Nos has ayudado de verdad."

"¿Ahora que pasa?" Pregunto Lammert.

El Comandante dudo. Personalmente querria ejecutar al traidor ahi y ahora. Un hombre como el no merecia vivir. Si no tuviera la inmunidad al dolor, lo hubiera hecho. Pero viendo como lo tenia, bueno, eso complicaba las cosas. Suspiro. Este era un momento en el que debia poner todos sus deseos personales por el progreso. Examinar a Lammert podria revelar algo sobre los alienigenas.

No estaba seguro si esta mejora en particular era psionica o geneticamente creada. Eso lo determinaria Vahlen.

"Te quedaras aqui por ahora," le dijo. "Y manten a tu mascota. Mi equipo de ciencia estara muy interesado en saber como fuiste modificado. Coopera completamente y quizas te envien a prision por el resto de tu vida. No lo hagas, y seras ejecutado luego de que terminen. ¿Entendido?"

"Si," el hombre murmuro, derrotado. "Lo entiendo."

"Bien," el Comandante declaro, levantando su maletin. "Entonces quedate quiero. Espero que no te hayas cortado muy profundamente. Nadie va a venir por un buen rato. Seria una latima que te murieses ahora."

Lammert bajo la mirada, aparentemente habiendo olvidado su corte, y el Comandante se marcho del cuarto, dejando al hombre y al perro solos.

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Celdas de Detencion_

Shawn estaba de pie frente a la celda que tenia al hombre que habian capturado. Atado a su silla, se lo veia extrañamente calmado y compuesto para alguien que iba a ser interrogado. O al menos eso asumia el. El Comandante le habia dicho que tenia planeado cuestionar al hombre ahora y le pregunto si queria observar.

Acepto inmediatamente.

Agradecia tener su casco, ya que escondia su intertidumbre de su rostro. Ahora que estaba alli, no estaba seguro de que hacer. Sacudio su cabeza para limpiar sus pensamientos. ¿Que tipo de pregunta era esa? Solo estaba alli para observar, no para _hacer_ algo.

Se giro cuando escucho unos pasos acercandosele. _Interesante._ Tanto el Comandante como la se le acercaron, y ella llevaba algun tipo de artilugio. Que proposito llevaba, solo podia adivinarlo. Pero imaginaba que no era uno exactamente bueno para el hombre de la celda. El Comandante tambien llevaba un maletin, no tenia idea de que podia haber en el.

Puso su puño sobre su pecho, en una imitacion del saludo del Comandante. Era algo que mas soldados estaban haciendo recientemente. Añadia como un sentimiento de unidad y proposito. Todos ellos eran parte de XCOM ahora, no solo de los paises de los que venian.

El Comandante le retorno el saludo y Vahlen asintio. "Shawn, un gusto verte." Lo saludo el Comandante.

"Lo mismo digo, Comandante," respondio. "Le agradezco dejarme estar aqui."

Shawn cabeceo afirmativamente hacia Vahlen. "Doctora, un placer."

"El placer es mutuo," respondio.

Shawn indico al artilugio. "¿Puedo preguntar que es?"

"Un prototipo," respondio Vahlen. "Utilizado para extraer imagenes del cerebro. Memorias, pensamientos, sentimientos. He hecho todas las pruebas iniciales que he podido, pero necesito un sujeto de prueba vivo."

 _Ohhh._ La idea por si sola lo ponia nervioso. La mente era un lugar que no deberia ser abierto. Pero ahora parecia que ni siquiera eso era seguro. "Para nuestro hombre de ahi, asumo."

"Si," el Comandante asintio. "He tratado con hombres como el anteriormente. Es poco probable que sea convencido por la intimidacion, la tortura o la manipulacion. Entonces, debemos encontrar otros metodos."

Shawn fruncio el ceño. "¿Por que no usar esto de cualquier forma?"

"Como dije, es un prototipo," repitio Vahlen. "Por el momento, la aplicacion del dispositivo es usualmente fatal."

"Ah, ya veo."

"Preferiria agotar nuestras opciones antes de probarlo," continuo el Comandante. "Pero si esos fallan, tenemos un buen plan de refuerzo."

"Muy bien, entiendo."

"Atras, y observa," ordeno el Comandante. "No intervengas a menos que te lo ordene."

"Entendido, señor."

El Comandante abrio la puerta y los tres entraron al cuarto. El hombre solo los obsservo, sin siquiera esbozar una palabra. Shawn camino al medio de la pared, teniendo una buena vista de los dos hombres sentados. Vahlen se puso de pie detras del Comandante, incomodamente sosteniendo su dispositivo lector de mentes.

"Me temo que no conozco su nombre," comenzo a decir el Comandante. "Asi que, antes de empezar, ¿ te gustaria compartirlo?"

Una sonrisa cruzo la cara del hombre. "No lo creo. Pero yo se quien es usted, _Comandante_. El fabuloso heroe de XCOM, liderando a la humanidad hacia la victoria contra los alienigenas."

"No me di cuenta que era tan popular."

"Solo para ciertas personas."

"Estoy seguro que si." El Comandante unio sus dedos. "Empezemos con una pregunta facil entonces. ¿Para quien trabajas?"

La mirada engreida hizo que Shawn quisiera golpearlo. "¿De _verdad_ crees que voy a responder eso?"

"La verdad es que estoy preguntando mas como una cortesia," el Comandante admitio con una sonrisa. "Los espias son las personas mas testarudas en el mundo. Solo por una vez, ¿podrias responder la pregunta y ahorrarnos a todos un poco de tiempo?"

"¿Le dices eso a tus espias?"

"Muy bien," el Comandante asintio. "No puedo culparte la verdad. Yo estaria igual si nuestros roles estuvieran reversos."

"Entonces mejor matarme ahora," dijo el hombre calmadamente. "No te dire nada."

Habia algo en el tipo que hacia que Shawn le creyese. Quizas era la respuesta calmada y la discusion civilizada, y que el hombre solo tenia una pierna ahora.

"Podria lastimarte," advirtio el Comandante.

El hombre se encogio de hombros. "Podrias. Pero tambien sabes que seria una perdida de tiempo."

"Es verdad," el Comandante acordo. "Bueno, si no me cuentas para quien trabajas, quizas puedas responder otra pregunta que tengo. Ali Ennor."

El ojo y la boca del hombre se abrieron levemente, pero se corrigio casi instantaneamente. Muy tarde, Shawn lo habia visto, y el Comandante tambien. "Si, se de el."

"¿Como?" Demando el hombre. "¿De verdad crees que esto cambia algo entre nosotros?"

"Quiza no," el Comandante acepto. "¿Quizas sabes un poco mas sobre dbMotion, Airaway LLC, Chao Trade International, Lionsgate Firearms? ¿O no tenes el rango para esa informacion sobre esas ´companias´?"

Los nombres no significaban nada para el, pero la preocupacion claramente crecia dentro del hombre. El Comandante se inclino hacia delante. "¿De verdad creias que eras el unico operativo que capturamos? Tus amigos quebraron, y tu tambien lo haras."

Shawn estaba bastante seguro de que el Comandante estaba mintiendo, pero era un _muy buen_ mentiroso. De no haber sabido que esta era la unica captura, le habria creido. A menos claro, que el Comandante no este mintiendo. ¿Tenian mas agentes capturados?

"Mientes," el hombre declaro, aunque con mas dudas esta vez. "Morimos antes de hablarle a tu gente."

"Oh, no te preocupes, murieron," el Comandante le aseguro. "Pero gracias a la Doctora Vahlen aqui, no necesitamos tu... cooperacion... ya no." Vahlen se adelanto y puso el dispositivo sobre la mesa.

"Extrae imagenes de tu cerebro," le conto Vahlen. "Memorias, pensamientos, cualquier cosa que puedas visualizar. Un poco dificil saber de imagenes, es verdad..."

"...Pero se puede hacer." Finalizo el Comandante.

El hombre trago. "El procedimiento es fatal, asumo."

El Comandante miro a Vahlen, una mirada que Shawn no sabia si era falsa o no. Podrian haber practicado esto, y no lo sabria. "Hmm. Vahlen, ¿Lo es?"

"En teoria, uno podria sobrevivir," Vahlen respondio lentamente. "Recuerda que aun estoy trabajando en esto. Algunos sujetos mas y podre crear el proximo con una probabilidad de sobrevivencia mucho mas grande."

El hombre claramente se estaba poniendo mas nervioso, pero intentaba esconderlo. "Podrias estar mintiendo, podria ser algun tipo de engaño."

El Comandante sonrio. "Entonces, ¿como se de esto?" Tomo un papel con algun tipo de emblema dibujado en el. El ojo del hombre se expandio. "La imagen no estaba del toda clara," admitio el Comandante. "Pero lo recreamos lo mejor que pudimos."

El hombre sacudio su cabeza violentamente. "No nos detendras. No tienes idea de lo que somos capaces."

"Por favor," el Comandante dijo, quitandole importancia. "Tengo el apoyo de las Naciones Unidas, asi como los mejores soldados del mundo."

El hombre sonrio. "No sabes nada, ¿verdad? Quiza _creas_ que sabes de nosotros, pero somos mas numerosos e infiltrados de lo jamas sabras."

"Deten todo esto del "nosotros"," el Comandante espeto violentamente. "Ambos sabemos para quien trabajas. Cortemos esta mierda y hablemos como enemigos."

Un nombre. El queria un nombre.

El hombre lo atraveso con la mirada. "Bien," dijo escupiendo la palabra. "¿Quieres una declaracion? ¿Enemigo a enemigo?" EXALT aplastara a XCOM y este intento de las Naciones Unidas de controlar el mundo fallara y una vez que eliminemos a la molestia alienigena, eliminaremos a las Naciones Unidas y restauraremos el orden a este mundo."

EXALT. Un nombre que acompaña al hombre.

El Comandante ni siquiera intento esconder su sonrisa. "Te agradezco. Eso es todo lo que queria saber."

El hombre parecia confuso por un segundo, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que habia pasado. "¡Me engañaron!"

El Comandante alzo una ceja. "No del todo. Tengo las piezas, solo las pusiste en el orden que les da el mayor sentido."

"Pagaras por esto." Prometio. "EXALT nunca olvida."

"Probablemente no," el Comandante cedio. "Pero tratare con ellos en el tiempo indicado." Camino hasta Shawn y descolgo la pistola laser de su cintura.

"Tengo todo lo que necesito de el," le dijo a Shawn, poniendo la pistola en su mano. "Era tu gente la que el mato." Retrocedio. "Su destino esta en tus manos."

Shawn miro al hombre atado. Sabia lo que la opcion "correcta" seria. Enviarlo a juicio, seria encarcelado y probablemente pasaria el resto de su vida en prision. Pero si EXALT realmente tenia tanta influencia como clamaba, ¿no podrian simplemente liberarlo eventualmente? No tenia que temer el castigo capital ya que Francia lo habia prohibido hace muchos años.

No podia arresgarse. No dejaria que sus compatriotas mueriesen sin ser vengados. Lentamente camino hacia el hombre y bajo la pistola hasta casi un metro de su cara. "[Esto es por mis compatriotas, y todos los que mataste.]" dijo en su lengua nativa. Luego tiro del gatillo.

El laser quemo limpiamente un agujero a traves de la cabeza, y el olor a carne quemada lleno el cuarto. La cabeza del hombre se desplomo hacia delante, muerto. Se giro hacia el Comandante, que le dio un pequeño cabeceo. ¿De aprobacion? No lo sabia, y en el momento, no le importaba del todo. Suavemente le devolvio la pistola al Comandante.

"Gracias." Le dijo.

El Comandante puso su puño sobre su pecho. "Tu gente ha sido vengada."

"Si," Shawn respondio pensativamente. "Si lo fueron."

El Comandante sonrio y lo palmeo en el brazo un par de veces. "Descansa un poco, o haz lo que sea que haces para divertirte. Decora algunos cascos, quizas."

Shawn dejo escapar una risita. "No creo que vaya a hacer eso en un buen tiempo."

"Vamos," el Comandante le indico. "Ya has hecho suficiente. Preparate para llevarles la lucha a este grupo EXALT."

Shawn le dio una sonrisa feroz desde detras de su casco. "Lo espero con ansias."

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Celda de Detencion #5_

EXALT.

Tenia un nombre. Un contacto. Tenia pistas. Ahora tenia que juntarlas.

Nunca habia oido hablar de la organizacion, pero si era tan secreta como el operativo de EXALT habia alardeado, habia una buena razon para ello. Aunque el hombre probablemente estaba exagerando. No habia ninguna organizacion en el planeta que pudiera tener tanto control o influencia como clamaba, de otra forma estarian gobernando el mundo.

Asi que la proxima pregunta mas obvia seria: ¿Cual es su objetivo? El operativo habia llamado a los aliens una "molestia" asi que o no los consideraban una amenaza o tenian planes propios. Tambien mencionaba algo sobre "devolver el mundo al orden", que lo tomo como codigo para controlar al mundo. Bastante cliche en tanto a objetivos, pero las personas podian llegar lejos por poder.

Zhang iba a entretenerse con toda esta informacion. Y Esta operacion iba a ser una que iba a mirar de cerca. Hasta que supiera mas de EXALT y sus capacidades, Zhang y el necesitarian trabajar juntos. Habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que habia trabajado en una operacion de Inteligencia. Estaria bien una pequeña distraccion entre la guerra con los alienigenas.

Lentamente filtro los pensamientos sobre EXALT y la guerra fria que se venia mientras se acercaba a la ultima celda. Una interrogacion mas y habria terminado. De todas ellas, esta era la que no sabia si querria saber las respuestas conseguidas.

Estaba mas convencido de la declaracion de Lammert sobre como los alienigenas no habian comenzado esto, que dsiminuia la lista de posibles sospechosos a dos. EXALT y el Consejo. Esto quizas responda quien estaba realmente detras de esto. Abrio la puerta y entro en su interior.

Artur Wernher se veia tan compuesto y profesional como se puede estar dentro de una celda, sentadfo con sus dedos unidos sobre la mesa. "Ya era hora," dijo masticando las palabras. "Temia que se habian olvidado de mi."

El Comandante sonrio. "No hay chance de eso."

"Voy a darte una chance a ti," Wernher advirtio. "Dejame ir ahora y me olvidare de que todo esto paso."

El Comandante alzo una ceja. "¿O que?"

Lo miro intensamente. "O hare que te arresten, juzguen y si es posible, ejecuten."

"Que duro," el Comandante comento, sentandose y depositando su maletin en el suelo. "Debes conocer a algunas personas poderosas como para darme _esa_ sentencia."

"Controlo el canal de television aleman mas grande," Declaro Wernher." Si que conozco gente."

"¿Gente como Patrick Rush?" Pregunto el Comandante.

Wernher parecia haber sido sacado de lugar. "¿Lo conoces?"

"Sucede que, el es la razon por la que tengo esta posicion ahora mismo," respondio el Comandante. "Pero mi historia con el no es importante. Pero tengo unas preguntas para usted."

"Me esta manteniendo ilegalmente aqui," Wermher le informo. "No me importa si el Presidente de los Estados Unidos te dio esta posicion, vas a perderla cuando salga de aqui."

"Esta implicando de que _saldra_ de aqui," el Comandante le respondio duramente. "Sr..Wernher, durante las ultimas doce horas he tratado con amenazas, bravura, humor y negacion. Estoy bastante cansado, asi que le hare una cosa clara. No va a ir a ningun lado hasta que yo tenga lo que quiero."

"¿O sino que?" Demando.

"Morira gente."

"Aja, seguro."

"Varias personas me han probado hoy," el Comandante le advirtio. "Cada una lo lamento."

Wernher parecia estar considerandolo. Su envejecida cara mas contemplativa que combativa. Pero sacudio su cabeza. "Puedes hacer tus preguntas, pero no respondere."

El Comandante suspiro. "¿Te estabas encontrando con Patrick Rush?"

"Esto quiza lo sorprenda," Wernher se inclino hacia delante como si le contara un secreto. "Pero no suelo revelar conversaciones privadas. Especialmente las tenidas con coordinadores de las Naciones Unidas."

"Entonces, digame, ¿a que se debe la cobertura anormalmente grande de las protestas y marchas en Alemania?"

"Simple," Wernher se encogio de hombros. "Ratings. Te guste o no, la gente responde a la excitacion de masas y lo que esta pasando califica como tal."

Los ojos del Comandante se estrecharon. "Seguro que se da cuenta que su cobertura continua solo embravece y envalentona a las protestas, ¿no?"

"¿Esta tratando de llegar a algun punto? Demando saber. "Porque si es asi, solo digalo."

"Creo que esta trabajando con alguien para desestabilizar a Alemania," revelo el Comandante. "Mientras mas cobertura tengan los protestantes, mas creceran, y mas se quebrara Alemania."

Wernher dejo escapar una risa. Aunque sono forzada. "¿Y _quien_ tendria la autoridad o me estaria dando ordenes?"

El Comandante inclino la cabeza. "¿Quien dijo algo de ordenes?"

"Una forma de decir," el hombre quito importancia a lo dicho. "Pero mi punto aun esta."

El Comandante entrelazo sus dedos. "¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar sobre el Consejo?"

Su boca se abrio un poco, pero la cerro rapidamente. "No." Mintio.

"Entonces, ¿Quizas EXALT?"

Wernher resoplo. "Por favor. ¿De verdad piensa que una organizacion asi existe?"

"Asi que si escucho hablar de ella."

"Murmullos," admitio. "Supuestamente de mis amigos en la ONU. Me aseguran que EXALT es solo algunos tipos ricos con sueños de dominacion mundial. Dicho simplemente, una fabula que falla en alcanzar a la realidad."

Parecia estar diciendo la verdad ahi, o al menos le creia. Pero se inclinaba mas a creerle al operativo con el que habia hablado recien. Pero mentia sobre el Consejo y ahora queria respuestas.

"Mintio," declaro. "Sabe lo que el Consejo es. Digame para que se encontro con Patrick Rush ahora."

"No."

"Muy bien." Estaba cansado de andar jugando todo el dia, y no tenia interes en alargar esto mas de lo necesario. Saco una tableta y ajusto la recepcion a Espectro Tres. O mas precisamente, su fusil de francotirador. Giro la tableta hacia Wernher.

"¿Que es esto?" Demando mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, luego, la sangre se le fue de su rostro.

"Tu esposa parece una buena mujer," el Comandante dijo friamente mientras activaba su auricular. "Espectro tres, ¿tienes linea de tiro?"

La respuesta salio de la tableta. " _Afirmativo, Comandante. La tengo en mi mira."_

La cabeza de Wernher se levanto como un latigo. "¡Esta mintiendo! ¡Es inocente!"

El Comandante asintio. "Lo es."

"Escuche," rogo. "Haga lo que quiera conmigo. Pero deje a mi familia fuera de esto."

"Responda mis preguntas y lo hare."

"¡No sabe lo que esta preguntando!"

"Espectro tres, haz el di-"

"¡Espera!"

"Espere ordenes, Espectro tres."

" _Copiado._ "

Miro a Wernher, agitado y sudando. "Le dire," sussurro. "Solo no lastime a mi familia."

El Comandante dejo la tableta a su lado. "Entonces, digame que estuvo discutiendo con Patrick Rush."

Wernher dejo escapar un suspiro. "Como arreglar nuestro error."

"¿Y que error seria ese?"

"Desestabilizar Alemania."

El Comandante se reclino sobre su silla. "¿El Consejo _intencionalmente_ empezo esto?" Pregunto siseando.

"Se salio de control-"

"¿Y cual era el objetivo? ¿Que _pensaron_ que iba a pasar?"

"Mire, no conozco la razon original, pero tenia algo que ver con usted."

"Claro que tenia que ver conmigo," el Comandante gruño, cerrando fuertemente sus puños. "¡Solo que no pense que me odiaban tanto como para sacrificar un maldito pais!"

"No era para sacrificarlo," Wernher insistio. "Solo era para asustar al gobierno aleman. Si la gente se asustaba por la amenaza alienigena, entonces reflejaria mal en usted, y eso quiza convenceria a Alemania de salir del proyecto XCOM."

"Dañando aun mas mi reputacion," dijo el Comandante, escupiendo sus palabras. "Inteligente."

"Se hizo de unos enemigos poderosos."

"Cierre. La. Boca." Gruño. Wernher se acobardo en su asiento.

"¿Que parte tuviste en todo esto?" Finalmente pregunto.

"Tenia que hacer que mi estacion le de toda la atencion a la amenaza alienigena," Explico rapidamente Wernher. "Entonces las protestas y marchas empezaron y pensamos que quiza podriamos capitalizar en eso, asi que lo hicimos. La censura fue planeada y supuestamente iba a ser el punto de quiebre para Alemania. Pero fueron mas toscos de lo que anticipabamos y pronto escalo mas alla de nuestro control..."

Su voz desaparecio cuando vio la mirada asesina del Comandante.

Ahora tenia sentido. El Consejo habia empezado esto, entonces parecia que, juzgando a partir del orden en el que aparecieron los instigadores, que EXALT habia tomado ventaja de la situacion y se habia enganchado a esta, añadiendo marionetas con sus propias agendas ademas de la amenaza alienigena. Entonces los alienigenas _verdaderos_ vieron el caos y estaban tomando ventaja de la situacion.

"¿Escuchaste el nombre Ali Ennor?" Pregunto un minuto despues.

Wernher asintio violentamente. "Si, representa a Australia en el Consejo."

¿Asi era? Estaba seguro de que el nombre estaba conectado a EXALT ahora que habia determinado que Jochern y Corinna lo habian tenido como contacto. ¿Estaba equivocado?Pero la agenda no concordaba con la del terror alienigena del Consejo. ¿Asi que Exalt sabia el nombre y lo usaba para confundir a cualquiera que este escuchando? ¿O estaba Ali trabajando para EXALT todo este tiempo?

"¿Sabes los nombres de los otros Concejales?" Demando.

"Algunos." Respondio.

"Escribalos." Asi lo hizo, y el Comandante tomo calmadamente el papel y lo coloco en su maletin. Volvio a unir sus dedos, dejandolos descansar en la mesa y continuando con una voz razonable.

"Ahora, esto es lo que va a pasar," comenzo a decir, con un tono retenido, calmado. "Voy a liberarte. Vas a volver a tu trabajo y vas a cesar _toda_ cobertura de las protestas. Vas a decirle a Patrick Rush que te sales. No me importa como lo hagas, no me importa si tienes que mentirle por los codos. Si mandas al aire un segundo mas de imagenes de protestas, voy a decirle a Rush todo sobre esta conversacion, si corres al Consejo por proteccion, te voy a encontrar y voy a desmembrar a tu esposa e hijos pedazo por pedazo hasta que desees morir. Entonces te matare. ¿Me hago entender?"

"¡Si!" Dijo tartamudeando. "¡Muy entendible!"

El Comandante le dio una sonrisa ancha y sin humor alguno. "¡Excelente! Seras llevado de vuelta al final del dia. No querriamos que tu esposa se preocupe." Y con eso se marcho, intentando contener el odio ardiente dentro suyo.

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Contencion Alienigena_

Por primera vez en un muy largo tiempo, el Comandante no estaba seguro de que hacer.

No era la primera vez que tenia que tratar con traidores, oficiales corruptos o sabotaje, pero esto era diferente. No podia arreglar este problema sin lastimar a XCOM. Si queria, probablemente _podria_ luchar una batalla legal basado en esa conversacion, pero con casi la mitad del Consejo en su contra, no confiaba en sus probabilidades.

Pero no tenia tiempo para luchar ahora. Los alienigenas no iban a frenar y dejarlo arreglar este tema con EXALT en el medio, tambien trndrian que empezar a trabajar activamente en contra de el. Asi que potencialmente tendria tres guerras con las que lidiar.

Rechino sus dientes. Era una decision que no podria hacer el solo. El resto del Consejo Interno debia saberlo. Quiza s pensarian de algo que el no pudo. Mientras tanto, Vahlen iba a empezar su trabajo interrogando al sectoide. Sin duda alguna estaria muy emocionada. Intentaria verse feliz el tambien, por ella, incluso si no se sentia muy motivado por el momento.

La puerta a la nueva area de Contencion Alienigena se abrio deslizandose llevandolo a un ambiente pristino y limpio. Similar a los laboratorios de investigacion, luz dura y blanca iluminada todo, y el lugar estaba impecablemente limpio. El lugar era mas pequeño que los laboratorios, en el centro, habia un tubo masivo de vidri que asumia era donde el Alienigena era mantenido.

Al contenedor habia multiples computadoras y monitores conectados, y varios cientificos estaban monitoreandolos. El sedado sectoide yacia en el centro del contenedor y Vahlen estaba de pie enfrente de el, verificando algo en su tableta.

"Vahlen," la saludo mientras se le acercaba. "Asumi que estarias lista para empezar."

Ella alzo la vista y sonrio mientras se le acercaba. "¡Comandante! Si, estamos listos, el sedante deberia agotarse en unos minutos."

Logro darle una pequeñe sonrisa. "Excelente. Entonces, ¿como planeas hacer esto?"

"Una vez que la criatura se despierte,. Tomaremos algunos escaneos y pruebas del especimen vivo," explico Vahlen. "El procedimiento es muy invasivo y doloroso, al menos eso dicen las pruebas con animales, pero no letal. Esto me permitira ajustar al dispositivo de memoria a los rasgos geneticos y fisicos especificos de la criatura, eprmitiendo una extraccion mas clara de informacion."

"Bien." Respondio.

Lo miro y fruncio el ceño. "¿Estas bien? Pareces preocupado."

Dejo escapar un suspiro. Hasta ahi llego su intento de que no lo note. "No, no lo estoy. Pero te contare despues." Indico a la celda. "Creo que se esta despertando."

Vahlen inmediatamente puso su atencion en el alien en cuanto comenzo a despertarse tontamente, mirando su alrededor confusamente. Dejo escapar unos sonidos guturales que habia escuchando antes al intentar escabullirse, golpeandose contra el vidrio.

"Comenzando el procedimiento." Vahlen ordeno a los cientificos, y dos brazos mecanicos con algun tipo de emisor aparecieron, una pulsante luz brillante al final de estos. El sectoide comenzo a chillar freneticamente y comenzo a inclinar su cabeza contra el vidrio mientras un aura purpura destellaba alrededor de su cabeza.

"Esta usando psionicos," noto el Comandante tranquilamente. "¿Es ese un problema?"

"Los emisores y el contenedor estan designados para suprimir actividad psionica," Vahlen le aseguro. "El sectoide no es lo suficientemente poderoso como para superarlos."

Parecia ser la verdad. El pequeño alienigena no parecia capaz de hacer algo excepto dejar escapar pequeños chillidos de dolor. "Empiecen fase dos." Ordeno Vahlen. Una capa de metal descendio sobre el metal, y se aseguro con un ruido metalico y un silbido de aire.

"¿Vas a intentar comunicarte con el?" El Comandante le pregunto, girandose hacia ella.

"Lo hare," se encogio de hombros. "Aunque me temo que la barrera del lenguaje supondra un desafio. Pero no estoy interesada en comunicarme con la criatura esta vez, Extraer lo que esta en su mente es lo mas importante para mi."

Le dio un cabeceo sombrio. "Prosiga. Y haceme saber cuando termines."

Asintio. "Ciertamente." El tambien asintio y comenzo a alejarse cuando ella le tomo el brazo. Volvio a girarse hacia ella, quien tenia la preocupacion obvia en su cara.

"Comandante, ¿Que esta pasando?" le pregunto, la inquietud presente en sus ojos."

"Es algo que todos necesitan oir," respondio cansadamente."Te dire todo entonces."

"Muy bien," entendio, dejandolo ir. "Terminarelo mas rapido que pueda."

"No te apures" le dijo. "Lo que aprendas puede ser vital para la guerra."

Y con eso, se giro y salio del cuarto, pensando en posibles formas de arreglar este desastre.


	20. Capitulo 19: Un Pedido Especial

Un Pedido Especial

 _La Ciudadela, Sala de Situaciones_

El Comandante estaba de pie nuevamente frente a la holo-mesa de la Sala de Situacion. Probablemente se lo imaginaba, pero el cuarto parecia mas oscuro. La atmosfera del lugar mas opresiva. Incluso el suave brillo azul de la holo-mesa hacia poco para darle mas luz. Pero probablemente estaba todo en su imaginacion y era probablemente un reflejo de su animo.

Su rostro tenia una mascara de calma, una caracteristica que habia mejorado recientemente. Pero ahora la necesitaba mas que nunca. La gente necesitaba ver a un profesional a cargo ahora, no un soldado irracional y feroz. Unas horas luego de la interrogacion, se calmo lo suficiente como para considerar racionalmente la situacion.

Primero, los hechos: Uno: El Consejo estaba involucrado en la desestabilizacion inicial de Alemania. Wernher habia dicho "El Consejo" a groso modo, pero al Comandante le costaba creer que _todos_ los Concejales esten involucrados. Era... bueno, no imposible, pero altamente improbable, dado que ellos le dieron su posicion en primer lugar.

No, estaba inclinado a creer que solo eran algunos Concejales que habian organizado esto. Ahora, quienes eran esos Concejales, no lo sabia. Cuando habian hablado por primera vez, el Portavoz le habia dado los nombres de los paises que se le oponian a su posicion. Aunque, dudaba en culparlos sin saber sus grados de involucracion.

Excepto por Ali Ennor, el Concejal australiano. Tenia pruebas del involucramiento de Australia por lo que le incumbia. Pero ademas de el, no habia otro nombre que podria ser conectado _directamente_ al Consejo. La lista que Wernher le habia dado, aun si le era util, no le decia quien estaba involucrado y que tanto.

Descanso sus manos en los limites de la holo-mesa. Queria actuar. Hacer _algo_. Pero no podria moverse hasta que supiera exactamente quienes estaban involucrados, e incluso entonces, tendria que moverse con _extremo_ cuidado. No tenia duda de que la faccion de Concejales en su contra explotarian toda tecnicalidad y pretexto que pudieran.

Durante la Guerra Contra el Terror, no seria una gran decision. Una vez que todos hayan sido identificados, serian interrogados y ejecutados. Desafortunadamente, no podria hacer eso aqui.

La puerta silvo y Bradford y Zhang entraron.

"Wernher esta volviendo a Alemania," Bradford le informo, saludandolo y adoptando una postura firme frente a el.

"Bien." Respondio el Comandante, tan neutral como le fue posible. Echo un vistazo hacia Zhang. "¿Tomaste tu decision?"

Zhang asintio, su dura cara tan ilegible como siempre. "Si. Tiene buenos instintos, Comandante. El joven necesitara algo de entrenamiento de resistencia contra interrogatorios, pero creo que sera un agente util."

Bien. Hubiera estado levemente decepcionado en tener que enviar de vuelta al joven despues de todo por lo que paso. "Excelente. Te lo dejare entonces."

"¿Asumo que Wernher tambien coopero?" Pregunto Bradford, tocando su tableta.

El Comandante hizo una mueca con sus labios. "Lo hizo. Eventualmente. Pero esa no es la razon por la que lo estamos enviando de vuelta."

Zhang fruncio el ceño. "Entonces, ¿cual _es_ la razon?"

El Comandante se cruzo de brasos. "Voy a esperar un poco para contar eso. No quiero repetirme. Suficiente decir que no es algo bueno."

La cara de Bradford se endurecio de preocupacion. "¿Que tan mal?"

"Lo suficiente como para considerar actuar contra el Consejo."

Bradford abrio la boca como si fuera a reirse, pero se detuvo ante la expresion seria del Comandante. "Lo dice en serio."

"Hay varios temas sobre los que no bromeo," respondio severamente. "La posible accion contra paises u organizaciones es uno de ellos."

Zhang hizo un sonido como "mmmm", y el Comandante sospecho que habia adivinado que habia pasado. Pero se mantuvo en silencio, y el Comandante lo aprecio. La puerta se abrio silbando otra vez, dando paso a Shen y Vahlen. Shen parecia subduido, contrastando con Vahlen, que se veia ecstatica.

"Comandante," Shen lo saludo friamente. Aparentemente aun molesto por la ultima charla. Bueno, con suerte soltaria ese tono una vez que comenzasen a hablar.

"¡Comandante!" Vahlen saludo de forma entusiasmada, aunque su sonrisa se oscurecio cuando noto la atmosfera sombria. El Comandante les inclino la cabeza, indicandoles que entrasen a la sala.

"Vahlen, Shen. Me alegra que hayan podido venir."

"Estamos todos," dijo Bradford, dejando su tableta sobre la mesa. "¿Que esta pasando?"

El Comandante fruncio sus labios. "Todas las interrogaciones procedieron sin incidentes, con cada una proveyendonos de alguna informacion de valor. De ellas, puedo confirmar la existencia de un tercer grupo influenciando los eventos del mundo. La organizacion se llama EXALT. Su proposito y alcance nos son actualmente desconocidos."

El Comandante comenzo a caminar de un lado a otro. "Normalmente eso seria una gran preocupacion, y aun lo es. Pero viendo el resultado de mi reciente interrogacion a Wernher, me he enterado de algo peor." Se freno y los miro directamente.

"El Consejo, o al menos una parte, estuvo detras de la desestabilizacion inicial de Alemania."

Todos reaccionaron con diferentes grados de shock. Zhang no mostro nada, aunque era probable que solo sea bueno en esconder lo que siente. La boca de Shen estaba parcialmente abierta y su cara tenia una mascara de sorpresa. Vahlen parpadeo sorprendida y retrocedio un `paso, sacudiendo su cabeza de forma incredula. Bradford se inclino sobre la mesa, sus ojos llenos de confusion.

"¿Estas seguro?" Bradford pregunto urgentemente.

"Completamente." El Comandante declaro sombriamente.

"¿Podria haber mentido?" Pregunto Shen, sonando mas desesperado que otra cosa.

El Comandante volvio a ver la expresion de terror en la cara de Wernher cuando Espectro Tres casi disparo. "No." Respondio. "No podria."

"¿Por que?" Vahlen pregunto, su tono preocupado mezclado con confusion.

"Para quitarme credito," respondio planamente. "Basado en lo que dijo Wernher, parece que la idea inicial era asustar a Alemania para que salgan del proyecto XCOM. Esta faccion del Consejo que esta en mi contra usaria eso como un ejemplo de como "falle". Aunque les fallaron los calculos."

"¿Fallaron como?" Cuestiono Zhang."

"Por las interrogaciones, parece que EXALT tomo ventaja y plano a su propia gente con sus propias agendas dentro de Alemania." Respondio el Comandante., "Entonces, los aliens tomaron interes y comenzaron a poner sus infiltradores dentro del pais. Ahora el Consejo aparentemente no tiene idea de como arreglarlo."

"¿Tenemos un nombre?" Pregunto Bradford. "¿Algo?"

"Wernher nos proveyo de una lista," respondio, tomando su tableta y tocandola. "Presumo que son Concejales, pero no estoy seguro. Ni se cuantos estan involucrados. Solo una persona puede ser conectada con esto. Ali Ennor. El Concejal Australiano."

"Entonces tenemos que eliminarlo," Vahlen dijo practicamente siseando,sus palabras llenas de veneno. Sus ojos rellenos de una furia contenida. "¡Ha socavado el trabajo de XCOM, y arruinado mi pais! ¡No puede salirse con la suya!"

Zhang sacudio su cabeza y el Comandante intento averiguar como responder a eso sin enojarla mas. Tenia un aporte emocional en esta situacion incluso mas que el. Si Alemania caia, seria mas que nada por la culpa de Ali Ennor. Tenia razones para enojarse, pero tambien sabia que no podian hacer nada. Aun.

"No lo hara," le prometio El Comandante. "Pero no estamos tratando con una organizacion rebelde como EXALT. Este es un miembro del Consejo, uno de los hombres mas poderosos del mundo. No podemos movernos contra el hast que sepamos exactamente quienes y cuantos estan involucrados."

"Entonces sugiero que empezemos." Declaro friamente ella, casi escupiendo sus palabras.

"Si, lo haremos." El Comandante asintio y miro a Bradford. "Bradford, te he enviado la lista de nombres que Wernher me dio- Quiero perfiles de ellos lo mas pronto posible."

"Lo hare, Comandante," Bradford prometio sombriamente. "Zhang, sugiero que nos coordinemos en esto."

"Sera un placer," respondio Zhang. "Mis agentes y Yo asistiremos de toda forma posible."

Shen sacudio su cabeza. "Se que a algunos del Consejo no le gusta... pero, ¿esto? ¿Sacrificar un pais? ¿Por que lo odian tanto?"

"La gente mantiene rencores," respondio el Comandante, sin mentir por una vez. "Supongo que mi pasado es dificil de olvidar para algunos de ellos."

"Tenemos que responder de alguna manera." El rostro de Bradford se endurecio mientras hablaba. "Incluso si no nos movemos contra Ennor, no podemos dejar esto asi."

"Tiene el video de su confesion, ¿verdad?" Pregunto Vahlen.

El Comandante asintio. "Si, pero no sera suficiente."

"¿ _Que?"_ Demando. "Lo _admitio_."

"Su declaracion fue provista bajo amenaza," Zhang respondio por el. "Esta faccion del Consejo simplemente argumentara que no tiene valor por eso solamente."

Vahlen le dio una indignada mirada ante esa respuesta. Pero no dijo nada. El Comnadante entendia su frusstracion muy bien. Es por esto que raramente entregaba personas a los gobiernos. Los sistema legales tenian problemas a la hora de llevar a cabo los castigos. No le era suficiente.

Dejo un suspiro. "Desafortunadamente, tenemos que priorizar y por ahora, la situacion en Alemania tiene que ser resuelta antes de que continuemos, de una forma u otra."

Bradford se masajeo la frente. "Basados en la informacion que mi equipo consiguio, el pais colapsara dentro de dos semanas a menos que haya un cambio masivo en la opinion publica o los militares intervengan."

"Hemos eliminado a los cabecillas de dos de los grupos de protesta mas grandes," el Comandante le dijo. "Ademas de cortarle la informacion al tercero. Wernher va a frenar su cobertura sobre las protestas asi que eso con suerte ralentizara el panico."

"No por mucho," Zhang respondio sombriamente. "Hay algo de confusion por ahora, pero no se ira prontamente. Los grupos son muy grandes como para simplemente desintegrarse por la perdida de un lider. Imagino que en menos de una semana tendran algun reemplazo."

"Maldita sea," murmuro el Comandante. "Y probablemente sera peor ahora."

"Probablemente," Zhang acordo. "Mis agentes estan notando una aprobacion en aumento sobre la retorica violenta. Si la persona equivocada toma el control, podriamos ver una guerra menor."

"¿Pueden tus agentes manipular el sistema?" Pregunto el Comandante.

"No tengo los suficientes agentes o el tiempo como para hacer eso," Zhang respondio, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Mi gente _quiza_ pueda retrasar algunos cambios de liderazgo por una semana, quizas dos, pero eso significaria retrasar otras operciones."

"Si las personas comienzan a luchar abiertamente contra la policia, los militares tendran que entrar tambien," dijo Shen. "Seguramente lo saben, ¿no?"

"Tenemos a los aliens y a EXALT involucrados," le recordo el Comandante. "Ellos _quieren_ que caiga el pais. Enturbiar al populacho es facil. Dale a la gente un enemigo y lo atacaran sin pensarlo. Los protestantes y activistas son movidos por emocion, no logica."

"Tampoco podemos ignorar a EXALT," Zhang le recordo. "Si esta organizacion es tan grande o influencial como el agente clama, proponen un gran peligro.2

El Comandante suspiro. "Lo se. Pero por ahora la amenaza alienigena es un problema tan grande como el Consejo. Tratamosc on Alemania, luego el Consejo, y una vez que tengamos una paz relativa, empezaremos a ver como tratamos con EXALT.."

"De cualquier manera, empezare a investigarlos." Zhang declaro.

"Procede," el Comandante asintio. "Mientras tus investigaciones no afecten nuestros objetivos actuales."

"Claro."

"Lemmert tambien me proveyo una lista de posiciones que los alienigenas han infiltrado," el Comandante continuo. "He pasado la lista a Habicht, y a menos que los alienigenas avanzen su programa significativamente, deberian ser relativamente faciles de eliminar cuando querramos."

"Siempre y cuando nos haya dicho la verdad," Comento Bradford.

"La estaba diciendo, lo que me recuerda, ¿Vahlen?"

Ella inclino su cabeza. "¿Si?"

"Una vez que termines con el sectoide, creo que querras examinar a Lammert."

Se veia confusa. "¿Por que?"

"Parece que los alienigenas lo han modificado de alguna manera," el Comandante explico. "Lo hicieron inmune al dolor."

Sus ojos se abrieron. "¿De verdad? Si, mi equipo le echara un vistazo lo antes posible," se detuvo. "¿Hay alguna... restriccion sobre como lo examinemos?"

Las esquinas de sus labios se alzaron. "No. Realizen cualquier experimento que deseen. Si no coopera, dejare su destino en tus manos."

Ella asintio, un brillo breve en sus ojos. "Por su bien, espero que coopere."

"Doctora..." Shen comenzo a decir, frenandose cuando ella se giro para mirarlo. Cerro su boca, aunque el Comandante no dudaba de que estarian hablando en privado luego.

Shen redirigio su atencion al Comandante. "Quiza lo estemos viendo de una manera equivoca. ¿Podria el Concejal australiano ser parte de EXALT?"

"Posiblemente," el Comandante admitio, bajando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño. "Esa es una razon por la que quiero retrasar nuestro movimiento hasta que sepamos mas. Pero no tenemos evidencia que confirme o niegue eso."

"Si EXALT ha logrado comprometer a una organizacion como el Consejo, creo que quiza tengamos problemas mas grandes. " Noto Zhang.

Se quedo en silencio por unos segundos. "Creo que eso cubre los problemas mas grandes," dijo el Comandante, rompiendo el silencio. "Bradford, quiero nuestro proximo satelite desplegado sobre Canada."

Bradford asintio. "Sera enviado dentro del dia. Aunque, nuestras conexiones necesitaran ser mejoradas si queremos expandirnos mas alla de Norte America. Nuestro rango solo nos llevara hasta cierto punto."

"¿Que tan lejos?"

"Probablemente hasta Sudamerica, y si lo esforzamos, quiza parte de Europa."

"Quiza Israel pueda ayudarnos alli," el Comandante musito. "Aun asi, eso nos alcanzara por ahora." Miro a Shen. "¿Como viene la armadura?"

Shen parecio recuperar algo de su energia. "Muy bien. Desde que Vahlen y su equipo terminaron con las aleaciones, hemos creado un mejor diseño de armadura que es relativamente barado y provee alrededor de tres veces mas proteccion que nuestra armadura actual."

El Comandante sonrio, alegre por las buenas noticias. "Excelente, ¿Cuando cree que tenga un rpototipo?"

Shen se masajeo la barbilla, pensando. "Dentro de dos dias a lo mucho. La produccion deberia empezar en no mas de cinco dias."

"Nuestros soldados lo apreciaran." El Comandante le dijo alegremente. "Bien hecho."

Recorrio con la mirada a todos los presentes. "Eso cubre todo lo importante. Ya saben lo que deben hacer." Les dio su saludo. "Pueden irse."

Zhang y Bradford imitaron su saludo, Vahlen y Shen simplemente asintieron con la cabeza. Todos se giraron y se marcharon de la sala a realizar sus trabajos. El Comandante se giro al mapamundi, contemplando las estrategias para la caida de Alemania y donde los alienigenas atacarian la proxima vez.

 _La Ciudadela, Bahia de Ingenieria_

Luke admitia sentirse algo nervioso, pero era algo con lo que seria mejor lidiar mas bien temprano que tarde. A pesar de la promesa que le hizo el Comandante de que investigaria como remover el chip de su cabeza, habia estado entendiblemente distraido y ocupado como para realmente hacer algo sobre eso.

Y honestamente, estaba de acuerdo con su enfoque. Alemania era, y debia serlo, la prioridad actual. Estaba sorprendido por como el pais se estaba desintegrando frente sus ojos. Era doloroso ver como su pais se desmoronaba. Seguro, los alienigenas probablemente esten involucrados, pero no habia forma alguna de que solo la intervencion alienigena pudiera sacudir al pais de esa forma.

Algunos de los soldados le preguntaron como estaba, lo que no le importaba mucho. En el momento, seguia esperando que la situacion se resolviese por si sola. Pero a medida que pasaban los dias, esa solucion parecia cada vez menos probable. Aunque a veces deseaba que la gente tuviera una razon para hablarle con mas sustancia mas que para ofrecerle sus condolencias.

Tenian buenas intenciones, pero le disgustaba sentir que la unica parte de el que importaba era o su pais o su estado olimpico. Era parte de la razon por la que hacia sido una de las celebridades mas cerradas de Alemania. Le cansaba hablar con gente que solo lo percibian por una sola cualidad.

Quiza esa era una razon por la que disfrutaba tanto hablar con Mira. A pesar de todas las veces que habian hablado, no recordaba que le haya preguntado algo sobre el ni una sola vez. Ella hablaba de si misma con una libertad sorprendente, pero no parecia esperar lo mismo del otro lado. No estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella en... bueno... siendo honesto, en un gran rango de temas. Pero podia ver porque pensaba lo que pensaba.

Las puertas a la Bahia de Ingenieria se deslizaron, abriendose, y Luke entro al bullisioso taller. Alrededor de una docena de ingenieros estaban en distintas lineas de produccion, areas de prueba, o computadoras. Asumia que habria varios mas en la Fundicion, trabajando en quien sabe que. Pero no estaba alli para admirar su eficacia. Shen le habia dicho que viniera alrededor de ese horario, con suerte...

Ah, alli.

Vistiendo su chaqueta verde, que iba por sobre un traje por alguna razon (Luke no sabia exactamente que lo llevaba a esa eleccion de atuendo), Shen estaba de pie cerca de una mesa de trabajo, que tenia varios martillos y varias otras herramientas sobre ella. En otra mesa habia lo que parecia una nueva armadura con forma de caparazon. Alzo una ceja. ¿Podrian estar recibiendo una mejora?

Shen levanto la mirada y lo noto al acercarse. Ajustandose sus gafas, se giro e inclino su cabeza. "Ah, Sr. Warner, me preguntaba si vendria hoy."

"Bueno, me dijo alrededor de esta hora," respondio Luke con una sonrisa. "¿Mal momento?"

Shen sacudio la cabeza. "Francamente, no hay tal cosa. Hemos estado continuamente ocupados, asi que es imposible designar algo asi."

Luke se estremecio. "No quiero interrumpir algo. Especialmente ya que esto no es critico, aun."

"No," Shen lo interrumpio. "No te disculpes." Le indico delante suyo. "Caminemos."

Comenzaron a caminar a traves del bullicioso taller. Viendo todas las chispas volando y el aire caliente, Luke se pregunto si deberia haber vestido su armadura en vez de sus vestimentas militares marrones. "Eso que vi, ¿era una armadura?" Le pregunto a Shen.

El hombre le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Asi es. Aun no esta finalizada, pero con suerte comenzaremos a producirla dentro de unos dias. Estoy seguro de que la apreciaran."

Luke se rio. "No se imagina. Esto quiza sea mejor recibido que el armamento laser, si puede creerlo."

"Estoy seguro que si." Shen estuvo de acuerdo. Siguieron caminando en silencio durante unos segundos. "Debo pedirle perdon por tardar tanto en hablar con usted," dijo Shen. "Pero los ultimos eventos han sido algo... freneticos... ultimamente."

"No se disculpe," Luke dijo, quitandole importancia. "Ambos sabemos que la amenaza alienigena es mas importante." Caminaron en silencio otro rato mas, y Luke suspiro. "Asi que, ¿asumo que completo el analisis del chip?"

"Asi es."

"¿Y?"

Shen se freno. "Buenas y malas noticias."

Tuvo un presentimiento de que las malas iban a ser mucho mas grandes. "Entonces, ¿cuales son las buenas noticias?"

"El chip _puede_ ser removido."

Oh, que alivio. No es que no lo _supiese_ antes. Resistio el impulso de soltar un suspiro condesciente. "Entonces, ¿cuales son las malas noticias?"

Shen suspiro. "Los chinos hicieron un trabajo excepcionalmente bueno. El chip esta insertado de tal manera que detonara si se desconecta de tu cerebro. Supongo que una parte de las noticias son una mezcla, ya que el chip esta computarizado lo suficiente como para poder modificar algunas de sus propiedades a distancia."

Luke parpadeo. "¿Puede desactivarlo?"

"No," Shen respondio tristemente. "No hay un boton para destruirlo. Quien lo diseño seguro noto este fallo tempranamente y este es el resultado."

"Muy bien," musito Luke. "Puede modificar sus propiedades. ¿Cuales, especificamente?"

"Si es necesario, podria reducir el contador a cero y detonarlo inmediatamente," Shen respondio lentamente. "No te sirve. La otra variable es el rango de la explosion. Ese chip es sorprendentemente volatil."

"¿Que _tan_ volatil?"

"Un radio de tres metros."

Luke carcajeo. "Que gracioso, doctor."

"Tambien pense que era un error al principio," acordo Shen. "Entonces investigue un poco y encontre un chip similar."

"¿De en serio?" Pregunto Luke. "¿De donde? ¿Y para que?"

"Era un chip diseñado para los terroristas suicidas durante la guerra," explico Shen sombriamente. "Ademas, los chips estaban sincronizados con cualquier explosivo que el usuario este llevando, causando aun mas daño."

Luke se cruzo de brazos mientras pasaban el poligono. "El chip no es muy grande. Eso lo se. ¿Como puede ser capaz de tener ese radio? Explosivos sincronizados o no."

"No lo determine todavia," admitio Shen. "Es posible que incorpore nitroglicerina o energia nuclear, aunque la ultima me cuesta creerlo. Pero por el daño que estos chips causaron en el pasado, me inclino a creer en los numeros."

"Entonces, ¿como seria removido?" Pregunto Luke finalmente.

"Con mucho, mucho, cuidado, y lento," respondio Shen. "Esto seria despues de que analizemos completamente el chip, e incluso entonces podria detonar y matarte."

Hmm. Lo que esperaba. "Si pudiera incrementar el radio de la explosion, ¿no podria tambien bajarlo tanto que seria inofensivo?"

Shen suspiro. "Me gustaria. Pero no, el valor minimo esta bloqueado a un numero fatal. La persona que lo diseño hizo un buen trabajo."

Esto iba tan bien como esperaba. Deseaba que fuera distinto, pero viendo como no se veia particularmente bien, procederia a la verdadera razon por la que estaba alli. "Asi que lo que me esta diciendo es que es posible, pero _no_ muy probable y que tomaria mucho tiempo."

"Esencialmente, si."

"Asumo que las cosas no se van a calmar." Declaro, mirando a su alrededor.

"No hasta que las tensiones se calmen en Alemania," comento Shen, sonando raramente derrotado. "E incluso entonces, quizas no."

Luke tomo aire. "Me parecia. En ese caso, hay algo que me gustaria que haga hasta que tenga tiempo como para remover esta cosa."

Shen lo evaluo. "¿Que cosa?"

"Quiero que sincronice el chip a un detonador, asi como a algunos explosivos, y que ponga el radio explosivo lo mas alto que pueda, y me lo de."

La boca de Shen se abrio del shock. "¿Que? ¡Absolutamente no!"

Luke suspiro. Por mas que apreciaba las morales del buen doctor, no lo iba a disuadir. "Si, por favor. Lo he pensado. Si voy a morir, sera en mis terminos, y si me llevo a algunos aliens conmigo, mejor. Pero no se niegue, o lo averiguare como hacerlo yo mismo."

Shen se masajeo la frente. "¿No le parece que esta siendo un poco apurado? Aun tiene al menos medio año antes de que explote."

"No," Luke sacudio su cabeza. "No lo creo. Los alienigenas solo van a escalar en sus ataques, y estara aun mas ocupado por mas tiempo. Incluso usted dijo que hay una buena chance de que muera de todas formas."

"¡Es mejor que volarse por los aires!"

"Debatible," Luke dijo en desacuerdo, su voz mas fuerte de lo que queria. "Nunca me vi como el tipo de persona que se sacrifica, pero lo haria en un palpito si salva a mis camaradas. No seria una mala muerte por lo que me concerne."

Shen suspiro. "Ya lo tiene decidido."

"Asi es."

Shen murmuro algo por lo bajo. Luke no pudo saber que era, pero le sono parecido a " _Perdoname, Dios,"_ o " _Soldado Idiota y Suicida"_. Lo primero era probablemente lo que dijo, y lo segundo probablemente lo que pensaba.

No que este en desacuerdo.

De verdad, ¿Que persona sana consideraria seriamente volarse por los aires?

"Muy bien," dijo Shen, sonando verdadermaente derrotado. "Venga conmigo."

 _La Ciudadela, Comedor General_

 _"_ Asi que, ¿sabes que aprendieron?"

Liam sacudio su cabeza. "Nada de detalles. Pero por lo que hable con algunas personas, es algo grande."

Patricia fruncio el ceño. Su mente intentaba procesar los escenarios posibles. "¿Que tan grande?"

"Solo el Consejo Interno sabe todo," aclaro Liam. "Pero dijo que Shen estaba visiblemente acongojado y distraido gran parte del dia."

Era interesante ver como los espias conseguian su informacion. Liam establecio contactos que le dieron lo que sabian mientras Mira... bueno... Patricia no tenia idea de que hacia ella, pero era claramente una de las personas mas informadas del lugar. No estaba del todo segura de que quisiera saberlo.

Considerba establecer algun tipo de red de contactos como Liam, pero con toda honestidad, no veia la necesidad de una. Seguro, era interesante saber sobre las secretas ocurrencias que el Comandante no les comunicaba. Pero el problema con eso seria que tendria que haber cierto grado de desconfianza, y ella no tenia realmente una razon para desconfiar en el Comandante.

Como sea, tenia sentido que Liam y Mira intentaran aprender algo. Si sabia algo sobre los espias, era que eran paranoicos por naturaleza. Se giro para ver a Abby sentada al lado de Liam. "¿Que pensas?"

Abby revolvio su sopa. "No tengo idea," respondio distraidamente. "El Comandante cree que puede haber una tercer parte involucrada en Alemania, pero eso es solo especulacion."

Las cejas de Liam se alzaron, algo que Patricia habia aprendido era una expresion de sorpresa. "¿Como supiste eso?"

Se encogio de hombros y miro las profundidades de su alimento. "Preferiria no hablar sobre eso ahora mismo, si no hay problema."

Liam fruncio el ceño, pero lo dejo ir. "Seguro."

Patricia ojeo a la joven. Abby habia estado actuando rara desde que se les unio a la mesa. Asumia que estaba cansada o teniendo un dia bajo, pero por la forma en la que miraba apaticamente a la distancia o respondia con una voz sin tono, indicaba que practicamente estaba en piloto automatico. Lo que significaba que algo la estaba inquietando seriamente.

La pregunta de _que_ era algo que habia estado ponderando durante su (corta) conversacion. No la conocia tanto como a Liam, pero al observarla y hablarle, supo que las cosas que podian distraerla era bastante corta.

Si no supiera mas, asumiria que alguien que conocia ella habia muerto, ya que su comportamiento era casi igual a alguien que estaba pasando por ello. Aunque, nadie habia muerto recientemente, a menos... ¿quizas alguien fuera de XCOM? Posiblemente, y eso quiza explicaria porque se lo estaba guardando.

Aunque, las probabilidades de que fuera eso eran bajas. Patricia tenia un presentimiento de que se relacionaba con las recientes capturas. Las identidades de estas muy pocos conocian, pero casi todos sospechaban que estaban conectados con las protestas en Alemania. Tambien era aceptado que probablemente estaban siendo cuestionados.

Abby habia expresado un disgusto por el Comandante Terrorista y sus metodos, y mientras el Comandante de _XCOM_ no estaba de acuerdo con _todas_ sus tacticas, era comun que ambos usasen ocasionalmente los mismos metodos. Y uno de los metodos mas infames del _Comandante_ eran sus interrogaciones y el uso de la tortura.

No tenia prueba alguna, aun. Pero sospechaba que el Comandante no dudaria en torturar a los captivos si ayudaba a la situacion en Alemania. Y la tortura era un tema muy polarizante. La gente que la apoyaba variaban desde los moderados hasta lo extremo, mientras que aquellos que estaban en contra la oponian en todas sus formas. Un punto de vista bastante ingenuo, si era honesta. Seguro, era increiblemente inhumana, peor habia algunos casos en los que creia que estaba justificada. Suponia que ella estaba en el medio del debate.

Todo eso para decir que estaba bastante segura de lo que inquietaba a Abby. Basada en sus previos comentarios, vistas, y estado emocional, Patricia estaba bastante segura de que habia sido testigo de una sesion de interrogaciones por el Comandante. Bien podria estar muy equivocada, pero habia mucha evidencia circunstancial como para que la ignore, asi que iba a quedarse con esa como su teoria mas posible.

Lo que la llevaba a la proxima pregunta esencial: ¿Por que estaba ella ahi? Su primer instinto era que el Comandante habia anticipado que la interrogacion se pondria sangrienta y necesitaria un medico para asegurarse que el sujeto no muriese. Esta teoria se sostenia bastante bien hasta que recordo que un medico no era necesario cuando tenian equipamiento como los botiquines de XCOM disponibles. Cualquier herida podria ser curada rapidamente e incluso partes de cuerpo amputadas podrian ser esterilizadas de esa forma. Sin mencionar que el Comandante probablemente era bastante competente en el uso de la tortura y sabria como evitar presionar a un sujeto demasiado.

Profundizando en el tema, ¿Por que Abby, de todos las personas posibles? Tenia que saber que no seria la mejor persona psicologicamente para esto, asi que, ¿por que elegirla a ella? Incluso alguien como Vahlen podria hacer lo mismo y probablemente no tendria las mismas objeciones.

Asi que, con eso en mente, la llevaba a una conclusion obvia. Era una prueba de algun tipo. ¿Quizas su voluntad de seguir ordenes? Poco probable. No veia a alguien como el Comandante haciendo algo asi a cualquiera de ellos. ¿Una prueba de fortaleza? Mas probable, aunque todavia no era seguro. Quizas...

"-hablando con Shawn." Estaba diciendo Liam. "Aparentemente el hombre que capturaron trabaja para un grupo llamado EXALT."

Patricia se libero de su trabajo de investigacion interno. "¿Lograron quebrarlo?" Pregunto, algo sorprendida.

Liam asintio. "Asi es."

"Hmm." Descanso sus brazos sobre la mesa. "De todos los que capturaron, no esperaba que consiguieran algo de el."

"Por lo que describe Shawn, el Comandante lo engaño usando informacion de las interrogaciones previas," explico Liam. "O al menos eso es lo que el piensa."

"¿Que hacia Shawn ahi en primer lugar?" Pregunto, tomando un sorbo de su bebida."

"El Comandante le pregunto si queria observar," Liam se encogio de hombros. "Realmente no tuvo mucho que decir ademas de eso. Ademas de que el hombre esta muerto ahora."

Abby se sobresalto ante eso. Patricia supuso que habia saltado a una conclusion, aunque para ser justos, las implicaciones parecian bastante serias. Bueno, ciertamente no perderia sueño por un... ¿terrorista? ¿criminal? Lo que sea que fuera. Si Shawn habia tirado del gatillo, bien por el. No le importaba el destino de alguien asi.

"Buen libramiento, " Patricia murmuro sin pensarlo. Volvio a concentrar su mirada en Liam. "Nunca escuche de ningun grupo llamado EXALT. ¿Tu?"

Liam sorbio su soda. "No por ese nombre."

Inclino su cabeza. "¿Asi que pensas que quizas los hayas encontrado antes?"

Liam miro hacia la distancia, una señal de contemplacion. "Posiblemente. Las organizaciones secretas han existido por siglos. La mayoria leyendas, aunque creo que usualmente hay algo de verdad en ellas."

Patricia resoplo. "En tus sueños. No son nada mas que historias."

Liam se encogio de hombros. "Quizas, pero he aprendido a no ignorar cosas simplemente por sonar extravagantes. Hace poco menos de un año atras estabamos convencidos de que la vida alienigena no existia."

"Buen punto," concedio, revolviendo su bebida con un sorbete. "¿Entonces que? ¿Crees que EXALT son los nuevos Illuminati?"

"No tengo informacion suficiente como para decir una cosa o la otra," admitio Lian, frunciendo el ceño mientras tocaba la mesa repetidas veces. "Recuerda que estamos trabajando con informacion incompleta. Pero algo no cierra completamente. Trabaje como un agente Anti Terrorista durante años y he tenido acceso a todas las agencias de inteligencia que podrian afectar a la estabilidad Rusa. EXALT nunca aparecio, ni una vez."

Patricia comtemplo eso. No queria empezar a formar conexiones en su cabeza hasta tener una idea mas clara. "Tenes una teoria." Declaro.

Dejo descansar sus brazos en la mesa. "Varias," admitio. "La explicacion mas posible es que EXALT no es nada mas que una organizacion con otro nombre que ha existido durante decadas. Dependiendo a quien respondieran, podria explicar su interes en Alemania, asi como su financiamiento."

Patricia asintio. Tenia sentido, pero, al menos por lo que habia visto, EXALT parecia ser una organizacion profesional. Manipulando a la poblacion de Alemania y emboscando un convoy militar no puede ser hecho por cualquiera. Miro a Abby quien todavia estaba mirando perdidamente a la distancia.

Hmm. Hora de ver que tanta atencion estaba prestando. "Hey Abby, ¿que pensas de todo esto?"

Parpadeo y la miro, sus azules ojos llenos de conflicto. "¿Hmm?"

Patricia suspiro. "¿Estuviste prestando algo de atencion siquiera?"

Los hombros de Abby se hundieron y dejo escapar un suspiro. "La verdad que no, lo siento. No soy muy buena compania de momento."

Liam la miro preocupadamente. Patricia repitio el sentimiento. Tan seria como se atrevio a parecer, se dirigio a Abby. "Hey., ¿Que esta pasando?"

Intento descartarlo con un movimiento de la mano. "No es importante."

"Has estado actuando rara desde que te sentaste," comento Liam. "Para ti esto es claramente importante. Puedes contarnos."

Tomo un trago de su agua y se sento un poco mas recta. "Muy bien, si de verdad quieren saberlo." Liam asintio para que continue. "Me llamaron para ser testigo de una de esas interrogaciones. Querian que este alli en caso de que la mujer que interrogo quede muy malherida."

Patricia asintio mientras se movia en su banca. Parecia que estaba en lo correcto. "No cooperaba," continuo Abby, bajando la mirada. "Asi que el Comandante tomo un avance mas agresivo."

Liam apreto sus labios, sin durar mucho al aclarar. "La torturo."

"Si," murmuro, mirando hacia abajo. "Lo hizo."

¿Eso fue todo? Patricia se resistio el querer preguntarselo, o al menos no en el tono cuestionante que tenia en mente. No pensaba que Abby lo apreciaria. No era un gran problema para ella, pero Abby era una civil, y por eso, no estaba acostumbrada a ciertas realidades de la guerra. Y apesar de lo que los politicos digan comunmente, la tortura era utilizada por los militares, sin importar la opinion publica actual.

Simplemente no le decian a nadie.

"Supongo que no estabas de acuerdo con ese avance," dijo Liam suavemente. "Entendible."

Abby resoplo y lo miro. "Debo parecer bastante debil, ¿no? Quiero decir, probablemente lo hayan hecho antes ustedes."

"Te incomodo," continuo Liam, sin frenar. "Consideraria eso algo bueno. La tortura no se supone que debe hacerte sentir bien por dentro. Es un ultimo recurso e incluso entonces las alternativas deben ser agotadas."

"Quizas eso es lo que me incomoda," musito, revolviendo su bebida mientras pensaba. "No estoy tan convencida de que haya hecho eso. Tengo la impresion de que ya habia determinado lo que iba a hacer y el cuestionamiento era solo una formalidad."

El Comandante era el tipo de hombre que formaba conexiones, idea y teorias al igualq ue ella. Sabiendo eso, Patricia no sentia que esa declaracion fuera imprecisa. Si fuera _verdadera_ , no sabria si apoyaba sus acciones entonces. La tortura era una herramienta, y creia que ella y Liam acordaban sobre esto. El utilizarla antes de agotar todas las opciones era poco etico y estaba mal.

Pero si el Comandante _habia_ procesado todos los escenario posibles y habia determinado que era la unica, o la que tenia mas posibilidades, forma de extraer la informacion, ¿estaba mal el usarla inmediatamente en vez de perder tiempo? "¿Que tan segura estas de eso?" Le pregunto a Abby.

Se pincho el puente de la nariz. "No lo se," admitio. "Es solo un presentimiento que tengo. Pero lo que hizo estaba mal. Quizas era necesario, pero aun esta mal."

Liam puso una mano sobre su hombro intentando confortarla. "Hey, no creo que estemos en desacuerdo sobre eso. Ciertamente _esta_ mal, pero la necesidad y la moralidad no se mezclan exactamente bien algunas veces."

Patricia puso su codo sobre la mesa y descanso su barbilla sobre su puño. Y _ahi_ era donde ella y Liam estaban en desacuerdo. "Depende en tu punto de vista," dijo mientras la miraba. "¿Funciono?"

Abby inclino su cabeza. "¿Perdon?"

"La interrogacion. ¿Hablo?"

Abby asintio. "Si. Le tomo cuatro dedos, pero lo hizo eventualmente."

Cuatro, huh. La mujer debe de haber sido extremadamente resistente. "Entonces, ¿no lo valio?" Pregunto.

Abby parecio ver a donde iba y sus ojos se endurecieron mientras respondia. "Solo si habria intentado todo de antemano. E incluso entonces es debatible."

"Y que si lo que descubrio es esencial para estabilizar Alemania o luchar contra los alienigenas?" Insistio Patricia, indicando con su mano. "¿Arriesgarias posiblemente miles de vidas para mantener tu consciencia limpia?"

Abby fruncio el ceño. "Odio ese argumento," murmuro, tomando otro sorbo de su vaso. "Hay algunas cosas que no podes justificar usando ´El Bien Mayor´ Nadie pregunta jamas que se perdio en el proceso. Siempre hay un costo."

"Lo siento, pero creo que hay una justifiacion valida en este caso," defendio Patricia. "No estamos hablando de unos cientos de soldados, algunos planes secretos o guerras entre sombras. Estamos hablando sobre el futuro de un pais _entero._ No creo que todo pueda, o deba, ser justificado asi, pero creo que el sufirimiento de esa mujer vale posiblemente estabilizar un pais."

"¿Y que si estaba mintiendo?" Abby exclamo duramente, mirandola. "¿Y que si solo lo estaba diciendo para que el dolor frenara?"

Liam gruño ante eso. "Mientras es un buen punto, despues de un tiempo aprendes a distinguir una confesion legitima de una falsa. Cualquier interrogador que merezca su posicion deberia ser capaz de notar cualquier inconsistencia en las respuestas y reaccionar acordemente. El riesgo es mas alto cuando se trata con espias enemigos o agentes dobles."

"Dudo altamente que nuestro Comandante tenga poca experiencia en esto igualmente," añadio Patricia. "¿Que pensas? ¿Que estaba mintiendo?"

El breve fuego que habia vigorizado a Abby se apago y se derrumbo levemente. "No lo creo. Su respuesta fue muy especifica y el Comandante parecio reconocer algunas de las cosas que habia dicho." Estuvo en silencio durante unos minutos mientras miraba hacia la distancia. "Ni siquiera se porque estaba alli," continuo distraidamente. "Tenia que saber que yo no era la mejor opcion."

Otra vez, la respuesta le era bastante obvia a ella, pero se resistio al querer hacer algun remarque incredulo. Paige no habria querido eso. "Era una prueba." Le dijo.

Abby alzo una ceja y se giro hacia su direccion. "¿De verdad?" Le pregunto, el escepticismo claro.

Patricia se encogio de ombros. "El Comandante no es un idiota," explico neutralmente. "Tiene acceso a tus perfiles psicologicos y conoce tus preferencia y tus ideologias. Me decepcionaria si simplemente te hubiera querido alli por preocupaciones medicas. No se porque lo haria, pero tiene sentido por lo que yo se."

Los ojos de Abby se expandieron y se llenaron de... ¿comprendimiento? Una reaccion extraña. Liam hizo algo similitar e inclino su cabeza hacia ella mientras apretaba sus labios. Patricia fruncio el ceño. Parecia que se habia perdido algo bastante importante. "¿Sabes algo?"

Ninguno de los dos respondio. Hmm. Solo basada en sus, ahora protegidas, expresiones, no parecia que iba a conseguir una respuesta directa de ahora era el momento para hacer su salida. Abby tenia algunos problemas que arreglar y sus ideologias eran muy diferentes por el momento para proveerle algo de ayuda.

Liam parecia saber que estaba pasando. Quizas ella seria mas abierta con el. Patricia se puso de pie y tomo sus utensilios y plato. "Ustedes parecen que tienen algo de lo que hablar. Los dejo solos."

Era bastante obvio, musito mientras se alejaba, que ninguno de ellos habia hecho un intento de hacer que se quede. O quiza se estaban tando cuenta de que no lograrian nada al intentarlo. Bueno, habia sido una conversacion interesante, de todas formas. Tenia mucho sobre lo que pensar.

 _La Ciudadela, Area de Entrenamiento_

Magullado, golpeado y agotado, Shawn alzo sus puños una vez mas. Por probablemente la primera vez desde que uso esa armadura, lo estaba frenando, haciendolo mas pesado. Era mucho mas lento que cuando habian empezado hace unas horas, y la constante golpiza que habia recibido de Carmelita solo exaltaba ese hecho.

Por su parte, Carmelita parecia tan energica como siempre. Rebotando suavemente sobre sus talones, hundio un puño en su palma, anticipando lo que venia, su sonrisa juguetona se habia hecho mucho mas terrorifica recientemente. Basado en los ultimos intercambios, significaba que iba a intercambiar una rafaga inbloqueable. Otra vez.

Cuando ella le sugirio este pequeño ejercicio, lo habia aceptado mas que nada como una forma de sacarse de la cabeza el matar a ese hombre. Lo habia inquietado mas de lo que deberia y agradecia cualquier distraccion. Aunque, si hubiera sabido que se pondria asi de _intenso_ , quiza lo hubiera reconsiderado.

Habia intentado imitar su postura al principio, pero ya estaba muy agotado como para que le importase en este momento. Extendio sus brazos, practicamente exponiendose. "¿Vienes o que?" La desafio. Esperaba no haber sonado tan cansado como se sentia.

Ella sacudio su cabeza, una leve risa llegando a sus oidos. "No te expongas. Nunca funciona."

Ella habia estado haciendo eso desde que empezaron. Un rapido criticismo antes de mostrarle exactamente como estaba equivocado. Y _mostrar_ traducia a _darle una paliza_. Repetidamente. Aunque, para ser justos, le habia tomado la mano bastante, incluso si lo odiaba por el momento.

Aparentemente, esa fue suficiente advertencia. Cargo contra el y el se movio en su lugar lo mas rapido que pudo en su estado debilitado. Manteniendo su brazo izquierdo en una postura defensiva, cerro su puño derecho en un puño, preparandose para golpear.

Ya casi llegaba... _ahora_. Envio su puño cerrado que estimo que conectaria con su cabeza. Se habia preocupado con lastimarla al principio, y ahora dudaba que eso siquiera la molestara. De alguna forma, habia anticipado su ataque e incluso cuando su puño se movia para golpear con ella, lo tomo y lo bajo.

No pudo frenar el envion y comenzo a caerse hacia delante. Justo contra otro puño esperando que se choco contra su barbilla. Mientras se desestabilizaba, desorientado y sin balance, ella alcanzo y engancho sus dedos en el collar de la armadura y la parte trasera, para luego hundirlo en el suelo tan fuerte como pudo.

El aire se le escapo y ella le puso una rodilla sobre su pecho, trabando su muñeca derecha son su pie izquierdo. En un movimiento practicado, tomo su cuchillo en una toma reversa y puso su punta en su garganta.

"No marques desde tan atras tus golpes," lo amonesto mientras ajustaba su inclinada mascara (que lindo de su parte). "De verdad. Incluso un niño podria haber predicho ese "ataque"".

"Quiza haya pensado de eso si no me hubieras dado una concusion," gruño Shawn mientras relajaba su cuerpo entero cuando estaba claro que no podria quitarsela de encima a la fuerza. "¿Satisfecha contigo misma?"

Ella sonrio y retiro el cuchillo, enfundandolo. Levantandose de el, tomo su antebrazo y lo levanto. Aun un poco inestable, trastabillo hasta ella y ella mas o menos lo atrapo.

Quitandose la mascara de su cara, se la alcanzo y el la tomo debilmente. "Ten esto." Luego colgo su brazo sobre su hombro, y tomo su muñeca. Coloco su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura. Ahora estaba en una posicion apropiada de apoyo, comenzo a caminar hacia un banco.

Ahora, honestamente, _podria_ haber caminado sin apoyo. Pero de verdad, no tenia muchas quejas sobre la situacion en la que se encontraba ahora. Ademas, no podria negar jamas a una hermosa dama, especialmente viendo como ella lo estaba ayudando.

Habian alcanzado un banco y ella comenzo a sentarlo. Aun asi, no estaba _tanta_ necesidad de ayuda asi que quito su brazo de su cuello y se sento por su cuenta, retirando su propia mascara. "Si _sabes_ que no necesitaba tu ayuda." Le dijo mientras ella caminaba hacia su bolso.

"Probablemente," le respondio mientras revolvia en el interior de este. "Pero no intentaste detenerme, asi que supuse que la necesitabas." Alzo la mirada, alzando una ceja sabionda. "Esa _fue_ la razon, ¿no?"

El se sobresalto, intentando frenar la sangre que ya se dirigia a sus mejillas. "Bueno, si. Pero no pense que seria sabio negarse. Especialmente dadas las ultimas horas."

Ella se rio y se alzo, varias botellas de agua en la mano. "Muy inteligente. Ahi va." Le lanzo una botella de agua. Alzo una mano y por algun milagro la atrapo. Miro a la botella de plastico, algo incredulo.

"No puedo creer que la atrape." Se maravillo mientras tomaba un sorbo bien merecido.

"No me sorprende," le dijo Carmelita, caminando de vuelta y tomando asiento justo a su lado. "Eres bastante rapido."

"Evidenciado por mi maravilllosa actuacion," dijo sarcasticamente. "Sabes, cuando me quieras usar como una bolsa de boxeo, solo dimelo de frente. ¿Por favor?"

"Hey, lo hiciste bastante bien," le respondio alegremente mientras tomaba trago de su propia boetlla. "Duraste alrededor de..." verifico su reloj. "Dos horas y treinta y tres minutos."

Shawn la miro escepticamente. "¿Y por que creo que podrias haber terminado la pelea cuando hubieras querido?"

"Oh, podria," le aseguro. "Pero es una regla no oficial. No hagas el ultimo movimiento hasta que el oponente no pueda dar mas de si mismo. Lo hiciste mejor que yo."

Suspiró. "¿Y que _tan_ mejor lo hice?"

"El mio fue una hora y cincuenta y seis minutos," respondio levemente.

Shawn alzo una ceja. "Huh. Eso no esta nada mal."

Ella lo golpeo en el brazo. "¿Ves? Aprendes de tus errores tambien, una gran razon por la que duraste tanto."

Shawn parecia sentir cada dolor y moreton. "Basado en lo que siento, de alguna forma lo dudo."

Ella sacudio su cabeza. "Oh no, aun cometiste muchos errores. Pero al menos fueron _diferentes_ errores."

El la miro sospechosamente. "No estoy seguro de si debo tomarme eso como un cumplido o un insulto muy sutil."

Ella se rio. "No, de en serio. Eso es bueno. Muestra que estas prestando atencion."

Tomo otro trago de su agua. "Gracias, supongo. Tu estilo de enseñanza es... poco ortodoxo, por decirlo asi."

"Culpa a mi instructor," le dijo, dejando su botella en el duelo. "No creia en enseñar tecnicas coreografiadas. El instinto y los reflejos son mucho mas importantes en una pelea de verdad. Puedes practicar un movimiento especifico durante horas, pero todo se puede perder si tu oponente ataca en una forma totalmente diferente."

No era una forma de verlo totalmente irracional. "Asi que, ¿eso es lo que hace?" Cuestiono, moviendo su cara para enfrentarla mejor. "¿Solo golpea a tus estudiantes y haz comentarios sobre sus movimientos?"

"Mas o menos," ella asintio. "Una vez que pudieras derrotarlo o luchar hasta un punto medio, te consideraba tan bueno como el. Muchos soldados nunca llegaron tan lejos."

"¿Y tu?"

Ella le sonrio. "Yo lo hice. Lo venci, la verdad, aunque atribuyo eso a un puñetazo extremadamente suertudo que nunca tuvo que haber llegado." 

"Bueno, ciertamente lo demuestras," le dio un cumplido. "Puñetazo suertudo o no."

Volvio a dejar su botella. "Gracias. Siempre y cuando no te haya disgustado mucho esto, seria interesante hacerlo otra vez."

"Hmm," alzo la mirada hacia el techo en pensamiento. "Bueno, seguro. Quiero decir, no puede ponerse mucho peor que esto, ¿verdad?"

Carmelita se movio un mechon de su cabello fuera de su cara y lo miro de forma divertida. "¿Estas seguro sobre eso?"

El bajo la mirada en una falsa decepcion. "Cierto. Tonto de mi parte pensar eso."

"Ciertamente," estuvo de acuerdo. Sus facciones endurecidas mientras mas seria se ponia. "Ok, ¿listo para hablar de lo que te molestaba antes?"

El parpadeo. No era el giro que esperaba que tuviese la conversacion. "¿Lo notaste?"

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Claro. Eres muchas cosas, pero sutil no es una de ellas. Supuse que necesitarias una distraccion."

El se contrajo, como si le doliese. "Bueno, puedo decir con seguridad que lo lograste."

" _Eso_ lo se," respondio. "Pero no respondiste mi pregunta."

Se encogio de hombros. "Solo estaba... perdido en mis pensamientos, supongo. Limitaciones de la ley, el proceso justo, etica, no es nada realmente importante. Solo estuve pensando sobre eso recientemente."

Ella sacudio su cabeza. "Nunca te importo eso antes. ¿Que te llevo a esos pensamientos?"

Suspiro, mirandola cansadamente. "Vas a insistir hasta que te cuente, ¿verdad?"

Ella no le sonrio ante su humoristica pregunta retorica, algo raro en ella. "No. No a menos que no quieras."

Bueno, no veia realmente una razon para _no_ contarle. Si habia alguien con quien se sentia comodo hablando sobre cosas mas serias, era con ella. Podria ser una buena idea de todos modos, un punto de vista distinto siempre ayudaba.

"Nah, esta bien," le dijo, moviendo su mano en un movimiento circular. "Fui una de las personas que vio al Comandante interrogar el operativo que capturamos en Francia. Un tipo muy interesante, la verdad."

Carmelita se inclino hacia adelante. "Entonces, ¿que paso? No escuche nada sobre las interrogaciones del Comandante."

"¿Has escuchado hablar de EXALT?"

Ella fruncio el ceño, descansando su barbilla sobre su puño. "No." Respondio lentamente. "¿Que tipo de organizacion es?"

"No estoy seguro del todo," admitio Shawn. "Pero basado en sus respuestas y equipamiento, supongo que algun tipo de organizacion de Inteligencia."

"Que raro," murmuro. "Estoy familiarizada con la mayoria de las agencias de inteligencia y unidades de operaciones encubiertas. Nunca escuche nada sobre ellos antes."

"Bueno, aparentemente estan interesados en Alemania y tienen su ojo en XCOM." Dijo Shawn.

"Asi que, ¿lo mataste?" Pregunto repentinamente.

Inclino su cabeza. "Si..." respondio lentamente, evaluandola sospechosamente. "Lo adivinaste bastante rapido."

"Deduccion," respondio simplemente. "Solo habia dos salidas ahi. O murio, o no, y dudo que estaria asi de conflictuado si estuviera vivo." Se enderezo y lo miro directo a sus ojos. "Voy a asumir que no fue solo un golpe de furia ciega."

Shawn dejo escapar un suspiro. "No. El Comandante me dio el arma y me dejo tomar la decision. Asi que lo ejecute."

"¿Eso es lo que te esta molestando?" Pregunto gentilmente.

El volvio a fruncir el ceño. "Raramente, no. Merecia morir, no me siento mal por eso. Pero no estoy seguro de que tenga que haberlo hecho _yo_."

"¿Por que no?"

Dudo antes de responder, intentando encontrar las palabras justas. "Mira, a pesar de lo que puedo parecer algunas veces, soy un tipo que sigue las leyes. Las sigo y no causo problemas. Me va bien asi," pauso. "Pero la cosa es que, hay un proceso para la justicia y dispararle no se sintio... _justo,_ si es que tiene sentido."

Ella asintio, indicandole que continuaste. "Considere entregarlo," continuo. "De verdad que si. Pero se como funciona el sistema por esas partes. Seguro, pasaria el resto de su vida en prision... pero..." suspiro. "No era suficiente para mi. Alguien como el no merece vivir, en prision o no. De eso soy consciente. Supongo que eso es lo que me molesta mas. Puse lo que _yo_ queria antes de lo que era lo correcto."

Ella lo alcanzo y puso su mano sobre la de el. "Eres mejor persona que yo," le dijo suavemente. "Hacer eso no me causaria ningun pensamiento, mucho menos me haria agonizar."

Shawn se encogio de hombros. "Si, ya se. Hiciste cosas asi todo el tiempo. Debe parecerte bastante tonto."

Ella sacudio su cabeza. "Para nada." Sus palabras desaparecieron, alejando la mirada. Mirando hacia la nada, continuo. "Deseo poder decir algo. Pero no soy como tu. La vida humana ya no tiene el mismo significado que alguna vez tuvo para mi. No me freno a considerar que es lo correcto cuando estoy en una operacion. Solo intento sobrevivir y completar mi mision." Ella suspiro profundamente.

"Pero solo porque perdi mi sentido de la moralidad no significa que vos tambien tengas que perderlo. La culpa, si es que existe, la tiene el Comandante. El conoce los protocolos y leyes, si era ilegal dudo que te hubiera dejado tener la eleccion."

Shawn recordo la incomodante sonrisa del Comandante y el raro sentido de aprobacion que sentia cuando le devolvio la pistola. "No estoy del todo seguro," murmuro. "El Comandante es brillante, pero creo que las reglas y leyes no le importan tanto como los resultados."

Ella se le acerco. "¿Eso te inquieta?"

"Algo," admitio. "Quiero decir, a todos nos gusta quejarnos de ellas, pero las leyes existen por una razon. Si no tenemos _algo_ de orden somos solo vigilantes, imponiendo lo que pensamos esta bien sobre el resto. Ese tipo de pensamiento es peligroso, al menos para mi."

Ella alzo la mirada para verlo, una leve sonrisa en sus labios. "Estas lleno de sorpresas."

El se estiro hacia atras en una falsa ofensa. "Hey, puedo ser serio cuando quiero. Pero hay suficientes problemas en el mundo como para añadir mi voz."

"Ya veo," le respondio. "Es una de las razones por las que me gustas."

Shawn penso sobre varias formas en las que interpretar ese comentario y ciertamente no iba a arriesgar algo al adivinar mal otra vez. "Bueno, gracias. Creo."

Ella giro sus ojos. "Me niego a pensar que eres tan inconsciente. Se que los hombres pueden ser ciegos algunas veces, pero esto es ridiculo."

El tosio incomodamente. "Uh, ¿perdon?"

Ella suspiro y se giro del todo hacia el, y tomo su otra mano en la suya, aun con su guantelete. "Piensa muy _bien_ sobre lo que dije antes." Dijo, mirandolo a los ojos."

"¿Asi que si lo dijiste de _esa_ forma?"

Ella inclino su cabeza, confundida. "¿De que estas preocupado? ¿Dije algo?"

"¡No!" Exclamo empaticamente. "Nada asi, ¡no! Es solo que tuve malas experiencias, bueno, detecte mal las señales. No quiero hacer eso otra vez."

"Entonces dejame ser clara como el agua," le dijo. "Me gustas mucho. Como mas que un amigo.

Odiaba usar la palabra _atolondrado_ para describir como se sentia, pero no habia una mejor palabra en ese momento. Una gran sonrisa se expandio en su cara. Y por quizas la primera vez, Carmelita se veia vulnerable mientras esperaba su respuesta. Realmente estaba _nerviosa_.

"Bueno..." pauso para añadirle el efecto dramatico. "Creo que hoy tenes suerte. Porque tambien me gustas."

Ella dejo escapar media risa como señal de alivio. "No hagas tu pausa dramatica otra vez," lo amonesto. "Casi estaba esperando que dijeses que no."

El alzo una ceja. "¿Acaso me veo como un idiota? ¿Quien podria negarse a una mujer tan hermosa?"

"Alagador." Lo regaño, levantandose, el se le unio. "Creo que deberiamos discutir nuestra atraccion mutua en otro lugar que no sea _aqui_."

"¿Estas diciendo que este no es un lugar romantico?" Pregunto en una burlona incredulidad tomando su mano derecha con su izquierda.

"Hmm, quizas no," reparo ella. "Pero puedo pensar de emjores lugares."

Con su brazo libre, indico hacia la puerta. "Entonces, vamos."

Juntos, salieron de la sala.

 _La Ciudadela, Poligono de Tiro_

Mira cerro su mano derecha en un puño y coloco su brazo detras suyo. Con su mano izquierda alzo la pistola laser y mentalmente readquirio las posiciones exactas de cada objetivo. _Tres, dos, uno._ Disparo una breve y brillnate rafaga e instantaneamente fue al segundo blanco y entonces se dirigio directamente a tercero, hasta que el poligono humeo.

Levanto su mano derecha y freno el temporizador. Once segundos. Aun puede mejorar. Por mas que intentara, no podria controlar completamente su mano izquierda tan bien como su derecha Raro, viendo como literalmente no sentia su mano derecha.

La ambidestreza era una cualidad por la que habia trabajado durante años. Pero sin importar cuanto tiempo le dedicase, nunca fue capaz de conseguirla. Si no la hubiera dejado de lado como una emocion inutil, probablemente se sentiria irritada. Afortunadamente, no le importaba de verdad. Sin importar cuanto le llevara, iba a lograrlo incluso si su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar.

El aire caliente era incomodo, pero era mejor que el acondicionado raspandole la cara. El calor reducia el dolor puntiagudo a una pulsacion molesta. Una de las razones por las que practicaba sola, trataba con el dolor todo el dia y en la Ciudadela, este era el unico lugar en el que se sentia... bueno, decente, al menos segun sus estandares. Su armadura sellada era su unico otro refugio.

Levanto su pistola para disparar otra vez. Su meta para hoy era veinte repeticiones por mano. Esta era su ultima ronda. Entonces intentaria descansar, todo lo que pudiese. Resumiendo su rigida posicion, apunto y comenzo a disparar.

Bajo su arma, con algo de humo todavia alzandose del cañon. Diez-punto-cinco. Una mejora, pero todavia no era suficiente. Al menos le dio a todos los blancos, pero sabia mejor que cualquiera que incluso medio segundo era la diferencia entre la vida y la muere. Pero con el tiempo, superaria esa debilidad.

Enfundando su pistola, giro sobre si misma y comenzo a caminar hacia la salida. La puerta se abrio con un silbido y un golpe de aire frio arremetio contra su piel expuesta Hace algunos años atras el dolor la habria hecho gritar.

Ahora solo lo aceptaba. Era parte de su vida ahora.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos a esa hora de la noche. Otra razon por la que estaba alli ahora. Menos posibilidades de ser interrumpida. Aunque noto como mucha gente se esforzaba por evitarla. Si se permitiese sentir cosas asi probablemente se hubiera sentido herida. Pero estaban en lo correcto en tener cuidado alrededor suyo. Y tener miedo.

La intimidacion era un interesante efecto secundario de su silencio y actitud. Algo que habia notado tempranamente y habia elegido usar como ventaja. No sabia como se sentirian las personas normales sobre eso, pero francamente no le importaba. A menos que interfiriese con mantener a sus soldados vivos, continuaria usando su intimidacion natural con todo su potencial.

"Ah, ¡ahi estas!" Se giro para ver a Luke Warner acercandosele, y fruncio el ceño.

El le era una anomalia. Alguien que no reaccionaba de una forma predecible. Le seria casi desconcertante, si no fuera que habia desarrollado cierto interes en el. Lo que era algo que la preocupaba. Se habia sellado de todos por una razon, y el hecho de que estaba empezando a formar una conexion a el era una mala señal.

Creia que luego de algunas conversaciones su curiosidad se veria satisfecha o le seria tan repelente como para dejarla sola. Aun asi, persistia, el muy terco. Deberia decirle que dejase de hablarle. Que solo los llevaria a sufrir a ambos. Pero cada vez que empezaba a decirlo, algo la frenaba.

Por mas que le preocupase admitirlo, ella realmente _disfrutaba_ tener a alguien con quien hablar. Incluso, si no compartia sus puntos de vistas, habia olvidado como era una interaccion humana normal. Durante los ultimos cinco años su relaciones interpersonales se habian visto restringidas a estrictamente profesional. Algo que cualquier persona que remotamente la habia conocido respeto.

Asi que cuando Luke habia empezado a hablarle tan... _abiertamente_ , le fue sorprendente. Y a pesar de si misma, habia desarrollado una curiosidad creciente sobre su pasado. No era como si no hubiera intentado saberlo, pero, al contrario de la mayoria de los del lugar, su historial solo era accesible por el Consejo Interno del Comandante. Algo que habia hecho aparecer muchas advertencias en su mente.

Pero nunca habia considerado preguntarle. Si el pasado de alguien era tan dificil de encontrar, era mejor dejarlo de lado a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. No tenia problema con hablar sobre si misma, pero sabia que no todos poseian esa cualidad.

Lo que mas le preocupaba era que estaba empezando a pensar en el no tanto como un soldado sino que mas como un amigo. Se habia atrapado varias veces pensando en que pensara el sobre ciertos temas y situaciones antes de recordarse que no tenia ese lujo. Aun asi, los pensamientos no la dejaban y no sabia como frenarlos, ademas de cortar todo lazo con el, lo que no parecia ser capaz de hacer.

Aun asi, ella se giro hacia el. "¿Si?" Pregunto neutralmente.

"Solo me preguntaba si te habias ido," explico. "Los despliegues suceden de repente ultimamente."

Estaba estancando la conversacion. Pero ella no tenia interes en entretener sus distracciones de momento. Cruzandose de brazos, lo evaluo desde detras de su capucha. "¿Tienes alguna razon por la que hablarme?"

Esperaba que hiciera algun comentario ligero o simplemente que lo explicara rapidamente. En vez de eso, se torno mas serio. "Si, la tengo," respondio, su tono mas tenue. "Pero... bueno, no quiero meterme en eso de repente. ¿Te molesta si camino contigo?"

Una oportunidad para hacer que se vaya. Pero, de nuevo, no podia encontrar una razon lo suficientemente grande como para hacer que se vaya que no naciera de preocupacion personal. "Si eso es lo que quieres." Respondio finalmente y comenzo a caminar por el pasillo, Luke caminando a su lado.

"¿Vienes aqui abajo seguido a esta hora?" Pregunto vaguamente mientras caminaban.

"Asi es."

El dejo escapar un suspiro. "Soy muy malo para esto."

Ella giro la cara para verlo. "¿Para que?"

"El hablar asi, llenar el silencio."

"La charla asi involucra a dos partes," respondio vaguamente. "No veo razon para entretener una conversacion innecesaria. Si tienes algo que decir, solo dilo."

Una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en sus labios. "Si tu lo dices," suspiro. "Bueno, estuve pensando recientemente. Me contaste mucho sobre ti ultimamente. Me sorprende, si te soy honesto. Pero nunca me pediste lo mismo."

Ella se encogio de hombros mientras giraban en una esquina. "Los niveles de comodidad de las personas varian. No quiero meterme en algo que te haga sentir incomodo."

"Que cortez," comento. Ella fruncio el ceño. Esa no era _justo_ la palabra que ella tenia en mente. Era my formal. "Pero no considero justo que siempre estes respondiendo preguntas," continuo. "Asi que si quieres saber algo sobre mi, puedes preguntar libremente."

Era buena leyendo a las personas. A pesar de su cara relajada, habia una rigidez que mostraba su nerviosismo. No estaba tan comodo como decia, pero aun asi pregunto. ¿Que habia hecho para ganarse este grado de confianza? Aun asi, no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Pero tampoco iba a abusar de su coinfianza. Una pregunta, eso era todo.

"Muy bien," le respondio. "Solo una pregunta de momento."

El bajo la mirada para mirarla. "Adelante."

"¿Por que estas aqui?"

El miro hacia adelante, en silencio durante unos segundos mientras caminaban. "¿Asumo que me preguntas porque me uni a XCOM?"

"Si. Alguien como tu no viene aqui sin una razon."

El dejo escapar un suspiro. "Me gustaria decir que era el deseo de luchar por nuestro planeta que me llevo a unirme. Lamentablemente, la verdad no es tan linda."

Esta no era una conversacion que deberian tener mientras caminaban. Noto una mesa con una silla conta la pared y le indico hacia ella. Luego de que se sentaron, ella descanso sus antebrazos sobre la mesa y el continuo.

"Bueno, dicho simplemente, estoy aqui sirviendo una sentencia." Admitio. "

Hmm. No era lo que estaba esperando. Ni tenia mucho sentido. "Quizas deberias darme algo de contexto." Sugirio.

El se contrajo en el asiento. "Probablemente. La version corta es que mi esposa fue asesinada por un adolescente idiota. Estupidamente lo busque y le devolvi el favor. Me atraparon y me entere que era el hijo de un embajador chino muy importante. Asi que consegui una larga sentencia de eso, entonces, un dia, alguien vino y me ofrecio un trato. Podia servir en XCOM en libertad condicional, digamos."

Un nuevo torrente de preguntas aparecio frente a ella, pero se controlo por el momento. "Continua."

"El unico problema es que es una sentencia de muerte," explico. "Implementaron un chip en mi cerebro. Explosivo, con un temporizaor. En cuanto entre a XCOM tenia alrededor de un año para vivir, ahora solo alrededor de la mitad de eso me queda."

Sus palabras salieron raras, una combinacion de oraciones aceleradas y frenadas. Incluso la version corta no le era facil contar. "Lamento tu perdida." Le dijo suavemente, sintiendolo de verdad. Incluso si lo habia dicho antes, valia la pena repetirlo. Perder a una pareja era una de las cosas mas duras que alguien podia soportar. Deseaba que su muerte haya sido relativamente indolora.

El se encogio de hombros. "Se aprecia."

"¿Por que lo fuiste a buscar?" Le pregunto unos segundos despues.

"Estaba enohjado," dejo escapar. "Eso era todo. Se lo que _deberia_ haber hecho, pero no tenia el deseo de hacerlo en ese momento."

Se permitio pensar brevemente sobre su esposo, antes de que sea asesinado. "Se como te sientes. Nada mas importa. Te maneja algo imposible de frenar. Las encesidades de la vida no parecen importar. El dormir, la comida, la bebida, todas son secundarias ante la venganza."

"Perdiste a tu esposo," recordo. "Supongo que mi historia no se compara con lo que atravesaste."

Ella sacudio su cabeza. "Estoy en desacuerdo," declaro planamente. "Ambos sentimos las mismas emociones. Ambos fuimos llevados a la venganza por sus muertes. Ambos cazamos a sus asesinos y los matamos. La unica diferencia es que a mi me felicitaron por lo que hice. A ti te castigaron."

"Si," Luke respondio medio esceptico. "Pero tu mataste a un monton de terroristas. Yo mate a un chico. Uno muy estupido y malicioso, pero un chico aun asi. Hay una diferencia."

Ella unio sus manos y lo miro a los ojos. "No soy un bastion de la moralidad, asi que toma esto como quieras, pero yo creo que no hiciste nada mal."

"No necesitas hacerme sentir mejor," Luke amonesto cariñosamente. "Llegue a estar en paz con mi destino hace mucho tiempo. Quizas no consideres como algo malo lo que hice, pero yo si. Rompi la ley, y cumplire con mi sentencia de buena gana."

La rendicion era un concepto extraño para ella. Si hubiera estado en su posicion hubiera luchado hasta su ultimo aliento antes de... simplemente caer y aceptar su destino. Si la sentencia habria sido menor, quizas habria entendido su razonamiento un poco mejor. Pero estaba caminando con una bomba en su cabeza como si no fuera nada. No tenia sentido como podia simplemente... aceptar su destino asi.

"Aun con lo que piensas," dijo. "Tu castigo es ridiculo. No lo mereces, a pesar de lo que dices."

El le dio una sonrisa triste. "Quizas no. Pero se que si la Tierra va a la guerra, preferiria morir luchando por mi planeta con gente como tu que esperar en una celda, acobardado en una esquina."

No era facil de impresionar, pero tomaba cierto nivel de bravura el saber que tomar esta opcion te mataria, de una forma u otra, y aun asi tomandola por el bien de su planeta. _Esa_ era la definicion de altruismo. En el improbable evento en el que ella se encontrara en esa posicion, habria hecho lo mismo. Pero la mayoria de las personas no.

"Eres valiente," le dijo. "Incluso si no estoy de acuerdo en que te rindas, mereces la felicitacion."

"Oh, aun no me he rendido del todo," le dijo, inclinandose hacia adelante. "El Comandante me dijo que investigaria como remover el chip."

Ella asintio. Otro punto para el Comandante. Bien por el en no aceptar la ridicula sentencia impuesta sobre Luke. "¿Y tu planeas hacer lo mismo?"

El presiono sus labios. "Lamentablemente, es complicado. Shen _cree_ que podria extraerlo eventualmente. Pero esta implantado de cierta forma que hay una buena chance de que muera de todas formas."

"No respondiste mi pregunta."

"No lo se," admitio. "Tengo tiempo y la situacion alemana tiene que ser resuelta pero... no lo se. Si me voy a morir, quiero que sea en el campo de batalla, y no en un quirofano."

Podia entenderlo. Iba a decir algo cuando el metio la mano en su bolsillo y tomo un cilindro oscuro. Como un detonador. "Shen si descubrio algo interesante sobre el chip," continuo Luke, mirando al cilindro. "Es muy explosivo y puede ser sincronizado a un detonador."

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro. "¿Que _tan_ explosivo?"

"Shen dijo que un rango de alrededor tres metros," respondio Luke ."Aunque piensa que quiza sus calculos esten mal."

"Y decidiste posiblemente transformarte en un suicida por... ¿que, exactamente?" Demando saber Mira.

"Mas que nada como una contingencia en caso de que me separe o este severamente herido o capturado," explico Luke. "Si me voy a morir, quiero llevarme a tantos aliens como pueda."

"¿Y que pasa si no puedes bhacer eso?" Pregunto. "Esto asume que todavia estaras en un estado en el que puedas mover tus brazos."

Extrañamente, sonrio. "Como por suerte, encontre una solucion a eso." Se estiro hacia ella, tomo una de sus manos y coloco el detonador en ella. Ella lo miro, confundida por primera vez.

Ella lo miro. "¿Por que?"

"Porque si alguna vez estoy en esa posicion, tu eres la unica que confio que hara l necesario." Respondio seriamente. "La gente generalmente no responde bien a los martires voluntarios. Pero tu eres una mujer practica que puede al menos ver el beneficio tactico de eliminar a algunos alienigenas incluso si personalmente sentis otra cosa."

Ella cerro su puño alrededor del detonador, maravillandose por lo suave que era. La cantidad de confianza que le estaba dando era incomoda. Nadie habia hecho algo siquiera cercan a esto.

"¿Me confiarias con esto?" Le pregunto, su incertidumbre sonando rara incluso para ella.

El asintio una sola vez. "Asi es."

"Si sabes que no siempre me van a desplegar contigo, ¿no?" Le pregunto.

Sonrio. "Oh, lo se solo hare que Shen me haga otro. Ese es tuyo."

Ella se quedo quieta. Pensandolo por unos minutos, insegura de que hacer, o como deberia manejar la situacion. Finalmente lo admitio "No se que decir."

Luke se puso de pie. "No te cuestiones," le dijo. "Se lo que estoy haciendo y se que tome una buena eleccion." Ella todavia estaba absorbida en sus pensamientos. "Te dejare ir. Me alegra que hayamos hablado, Mira. Fue... bueno... para mi."

"A mi tambien me alegra," respondio automaticamente mientras se alejaba. "A mi tambien..."

 _La Ciudadela, Oficina del Comandante_

El Comandante miro sobre el intercomunicador parpadeante y presiono el boton de respuesta. "¿Bradford?"

" _Si, Comandante. El Consejo desea hablar con usted."_

Fruncio el ceño. Eso no era bueno. Varias posibles razones corrian a traves de su mente y la mayoria eran malas. ¿Habia juzgado mal a Wernher? ¿Habia ido al Consejo a pesar de todo? Hasta ahora habia mantenido su palabra y la estacion de TV no se habia concentrado en las protestas. No... era poco probable. Pero si era asi, quiza tendria que continuar con su amenaza.

"Entendido, Bradford," respondio. "Hablare con ellos."

Finalizando la llamada, se puso de pie y enfrento el monitor. Sin importar als razones, no queria hablar con alguien del Consejo o la ONU hasta que supiera quien estaba involucrado en la situacion de Alemania. Lamentablemente, tendria que tratarlos a todos como sospechosos de momento, lo que probablemente no tomarian muy bien."

La pantalla brillo y la silueta del Portavoz masculino aparecio. Sus brazo descansaban sobre la mesa tintada de azul con una mano sobre la otra. Bien. El Portavoz razonable, las chances de que esto proceda suavemente habian aumentado. Pero apesar de su aparente neutralidad, podria estar trabajando en su contra tambien. No lo sabia."

" _Comandante,"_ Lo saludo. " _El Consejo esta satisfecho con que su mas reciente... operacion... en Francia haya sido un exito."_

El Comandante inclino su cabeza en un saludo. "Portavoz, un placer. Lo aprecio, lo que paso alli fue una tragedia."

" _El Consejo esta de acuerdo,"_ respondio., " _Tambien estamos al tanto de que capturo un operativo sospechado de llevar a cabo el ataque."_

Hmm. Esto podria ponerse peligroso muy rapido. "Si. Hemos capturado un sospechoso."

" _El Consejo esta... satisfecho con su... eficiencia."_ Respondio mientras su luz azul parpadeaba. " _El Consejo gustaria de que lo entregase luego de que haya terminado de... cuestionarlo."_

Con cuidado de no dejar mostrar nada en su cara, el Comandante penso furiosamente una historia que se creyeran. "Me temo que eso no sera posible," le dijo mientras sacudia su cabeza en una imitacion de pesar. "El operativo fallecio recientemente debido a heridas sostenidas en el combate. Hemos sido capaces de extraer una cantidad minima de informacion."

" _Lamentable,"_ el Portavoz casi parecio suspirar. " _Pero esa es la realidad algunas veces. ¿Aprendio algo importante antes de que expirase?"_

¿Que revelar? Ciertamente no EXALT, no hasta que supiera mas. Quiza podria probar y ver su respuesta. "Parecia responder a algun tipo de grupo disidente que trabaja con las Naciones Unidas," respondio, cambiando un poco las historias. "Sus motivaciones o las de su grupo no son claras."

El Portavoz estuvo silencioso por unos momentos. " _Eso es... preocupante. El Consejo tendra que investigar esto inmediatamente. Hablare con el Consejo sobre como eliminar esta... obstruccion... a tus esfuerzos."_

Y eran declaraciones como esas que lo hacian dudad de que el hombre este trabajando en su contra. Quizas eran pensamientos bien intencionados, pero parecia un individuo raro que no tenia una agenda propia. O en su contra.

"Eso espero," el Comandante respondio sinceramente. "Necesitamos estar unidos contra esta amenaza Alienigena."

" _Estoy de acuerdo."_

Interesante ver como respondia personalmente y no con "nosotros", o "El Consejo." Quizas le preocupaba la lucha interna tambien. "Presumo que desea hablar conmigo sobre algo mas ademas de la operacion mas reciente?" Pregunto.

"Si," el Portavoz presiono un boton invisible en la mesa y una imagen aparecio en su pantalla. Un hombre calvo, probablemente tenia alrededor de cuarenta años, con brillantes ojos marrones y un rostro sonriente. Un individuo alegre por su apariencia.

" _Este es Peter Van Doorn,"_ El Portavoz explico. " _General de la Armada de NATO."_

El Comandante alzo una ceja. Interesante. El nombre le era familiar. Van Doorn habia sido uno de los oficiales mas respetados durante la guerra contra el terror, incluso si normalmente no involucraba a NATO directamente. La pocas veces que se habia involucrado habian sido victorias decidivas. Para el, el hombre parecia competente, al menos las veces que habia utilizado su armada. Una lastima que este aliado con la ONU.

"Lo conozco," informo al Portavoz. "¿Sucedio algo?"

" _Hace aproximadamente una hora, el General Van Doorn estaba en camino a una localizacion sin divulgar cuando su señal de emergencia fue activada,"_ explico el Portavoz _. "No conocemos el estado del General o sus soldados."_ El portavoz se incliuno hacia adelante levemente. _"Perder una figura militar prominente por los alienigenas dañaria nuestros esfuerzos asi como dañaria la moral. Entonces, el Consejo le pide que envie una operacion de rescate y asegure su bienestar."_

Esto podria ser util, siempre y cuando no sea una trampa. Pero si Van Doorn de verdad estaba en peligro, rescatarlo solo mejoraria su estancia con el Consejo, quienes seguro recordarian si alguna vez querian empezar una batalla legal contra aquellos aliados contra el.

"Enviame la localizacion," le dijo al Portavoz. "Desplegare un escuadron ahora mismo."

El Portavoz asintio. " _El Consejo aprecia su rapida... respuesta. Todo sera enviado a su Oficial Centra. Buena suerte, Comandante."_

 _"Se lo aprecia."_

 _"Estaremos observando."_

El Portavoz corto la llamada y la pantalla se oscurecio. El Comandante no perdio tiempo en conseguir una lista de soldados. No tenia tiempo que perder, esta era una mision sensible al tiempo si es que habia una, y actuar muy tarde seria la perdicion para el Generalñ. Pero si era una trampa, se aseguraria que su equipo este preparado.

Abrio una linea de comunicacion a Bradford. "Central, prepara el Skyranger. Estoy preparando un escuadron ahora mismo."

 _"En eso, Acabo de recibir las coordenadas. ¿Que esta sucediendo?"_

 _"_ Una mision del Consejo. Vamos a extraer a Peter Van Doorn."

"¿ _El general de la armada de NATO?"_

"El mismisimo. Y tenemos que actuar rapidamente."

"¿ _Podria ser una trampa?"_

"Posiblemente. Deberemos estar listos."

" _Asi lo hare, Central fuera."_

El Comandante finalizo la llamada, tomo su tablet y salio del cuarto rapidamente, formando el escuadron mientras caminaba. Menos que menos, la gratitud de Van Doorn le seria util algun dia si tenia que moverse contra las Naciones Unidas.


	21. Capitulo 20: El General

El General

* * *

 _Afueras de Suiza_

La cobertura oscura que les daba la noche era una ventaja en teoria. Una que se perdia cuando intentaban conscientemente ser lo mas obvios posible.

PeterVan Doorn miraba a traves del parabrisas hacia el cielo nocturno, las brillantes luces de todos los vehiculos a su alrededor proveian una decente iluminacion de la autopista. Si las Naciones Unidas _realmente_ estuvieran interesadas en la seguridad, no le habrian asignado una escolta de 30 soldados solo para el. Los hombres y mujeres a quienes le servia tenian su corazon en el lugar justo, pero esto basicamente le pintaba una diana, sin mencionar a los asignados a protegerlo.

Habia intentado enviar una queja, pero habia sido superado. Su seguridad era "muy importante" para arriesgarla. Afortunadamente el tenia una solucion para el problema. En el evento de que fueran atacados, las bajas serian mucho mas bajas. Al menos, ese era el objetivo.

Parpadeo sorprendido cuando un camion se cruso sorpresivamente por enfrente suyo, frenando para compensar. Al parecer los conductores idiotas no conocian las fronteras. Suspiro y continuo su camino. Habia una cantidad de trafico sorprendente para esa hora, pero eso le venia bien. Mas facil mezclarse.

De algunas formas, le alegraba que la ONU le haya obligado a tener esta escolta. Manejar le habia dado una oportunidad para pensar y refleccionar. Sus dias recientes habian estado repartidos entre luchar con la ONU por respuestas e intentar tratar con la lista creciente de pueblos cuyas poblaciones habian desaparecido.

No se iba a mentir. Estaba irritado con las Naciones Unidas de momento. Para este momento, todos en el Comando de NATO sabia que las abducciones eran debido a una incursion alienigena. Cuando lo descubrio por primera vez, habia ido directamente al presidente de la ONU pidiendo liderar la defensa.

En una, francamente, shockeante y sorprendente maniobra, el Presidente dijo que ya estaban enterados de la situacion y estaban tomando pasos para tratar con ella. _Esa_ respuesta no habia quedado bien con el resto del Comando de NATO. Si no eran ellos, ¿entonces quien?

Habia recibido reportes de una fuerza armada investigando las areas de abduccion y las zonas donde se sospechaba que habia actividad alienigena. Parecian estar blandiendo tecnologia avanzada y por lo que el sabia, no parecian responder a alguna nacion en especifico. Pero incluso si la ONU _tuviera_ una fuerza contra alienigenas secreta, aun no habia razon por la que negarse a mantener a NATO al tanto.

Algunos dias atras, un hombre por el nombre de Ali Ennor le habia pedido que vaya a la base principal en Suiza para discutir accion militar contra los alienigenas. Asi que parecian haber cambiado de pensar. Honestamente, lo habia alienado mas la falta de respuestas claras y el secretismo rodeando esos eventos que la negacion en si. Los lideres de la ONU no eran estupidos, si habia alguien mas calificado para liderar, lo dejaria con gusto. Pero negarse a responder cualquier pregunta simplemente causaba sospecha y desconfianza.

Miro al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, concentrado en una especie de laptom aumentada con software avanzado de escaneo y antenas. "¿Algo nuevo?"

Soldado Glenn Friedlein, o mas comunmente simplemente "Soldado Friendly", como amigable en ingles, no levanto la mirada ."Nein," murmuro, sin moverse. Van Doorn volvio a mirarlo. Friendly podia, y normalmente lo hacia, hablar muy bien el ingles, pero el aleman le volvia a ser su lengua original cuando estaba muy concentrado.

"[¿Que estas esperando?]" Le pregunto en aleman.

"[Cualquier cosa.]" Respondio cansadamente. "[Si hubiera un momento en el que te atacarian, seria ahora.]"

Suspiro ante ello. Era un poco inquietante como todos lo trataban como algun tipo de leyenda y lo hacian parecer una figura tan importante. Se habia ganado su posicion, no lo negaba. Pero habia trabajado con hombres y mujeres tan capaces como el. Ellos no tenian tanta experiencia de campo, pero en terminos de talento nato, no era unico. "[Vamos Friendly. No soy mas o menos valioso que el resto de los jefes.]"

"[Quizas tu pienses eso.]" respondio, finalmente levantando la miarada ."[Pero si eso fuera verdad, ¿por que te pediria que vayas tu, en vez de cualquier otro?]"

Friendly indico a la autopista. "[Probablemente deberias mantenerte.]"

Van Doorn miro hacia afuera y noto que la escolta militar "oficial" estaba mucho mas adelantada que el. Lo cual no era un problema realmente, pero los de arriba harian un berrinche si lo veian fuera del vehiculo que le habia sido asignado especificamente.

De hecho, la mayoria de la escolta estaban en coches regulares manejando por la carretera. Su esperanza era que si habia un ataque, los agresores atacarian el convoy obvio y nadie mas. Era la unica forma que el podia ver de hacer que la mayoria de las personas esten seguras. El truco era mantenerse lo suficientemente cerca al convoy como para evitar la sospecha, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para estar seguros ante cualquier ataque.

"[¿Crees que escucharan esta vez?]" Friendly pregunto de repente mientras tecleaba en la laptop.

Van Doorn se mordio los labios desde adentro. ["Espero. No creo que tengan muchas mas opciones.]"

Friendly abrio su boca para responder justo cuando el puente sobre el que tenian pensado manejar exploto. Sus instintos y entrenamiento entraron en accion. Alzo su radio de muñeca a su boca. "¡Codigo Rojo! Desembarquen y formen un perimetro. ¡Redirigan a los ciudadanos lo mas rapido posible!"

Escucho un coro de afirmaciones desde su auricular y tomo su chaleco kevlar, clavando los frenas mientras multiples pequeños choques sucedian en la autopista.

Friendly golpeo su puño sobre su laptop. "[¡No habia nada!]" Grito en un breve momento de desolacion. "[No detecte _nada._ ]"

Van Doorn tomo su rifle y abrio la puerta. Puso una mano sobre el desasociado hombre para sacarlo de su estupor. "Preocupate sobre eso luego," lo tranquiulizo, volviendo al ingles. "Tenemos que sacar a tanta gente como sea posible de aqui y sobrevivir primero. No es tu culpa."

"Si, señor." Friendly asintio una vez, regresando tambien al ingles.

Habia gente gritando cuando Van Doorn salio de su coche. Alzo la mirada cuando _algo_ cruzo el cielo con una vibracion puntiaguda. Parpadeo. No era seguido que se sorprendia, pero podia jugar que habia visto un OVNI.

La mayoria de su escolta de NATO estaba en las calles ahora, ordenando a las personas que se mantengan cabisbajas y apurandose a dirigir el trafico civil. Algunos de sus escoltas habian manejado algunos coches al borde donde el puente se habia roto para proveer algo de cobertura. La mayoria de la actividad parecia ser alli delante.

Friendly apunto hacia el cielo. "¡Mire!"

No habia duda. Era un OVNI. No era un circulo perfecto, pero bastante cerca. La nave volo hacia el otro lado del puente ardiente mientras los civiles huian de la violencia. Algunos habian logrado girar sus coches y empezaron a acelerar lejos del lugar. Bien, mientras menos mejor.

Los soldados de NATO lo saludaron mientras se les acercaba. "General," el Sargento Boan lo saludo. "Esperamos por sus ordenes."

"¿Estatus del convoy?" Pregunto mientras intentaba ver algo del desorden de acero y destrozo por debajo.

"Asumidos muertos," respondio Boan, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Podemos enviar un grupo de busqueda si quiere."

Inclino su cabeza en respeto a los caidos. "Negativo. Tengo un presentimiento de que vamos a tener compania." Los soldados miraron hacia el OVNI aterrizado al otro lado.

"No puedo creer que esto este pasando," uno de los soldados murmuro aterrado.

"¡Silencio con eso!" Ordeno afiladamente. "Pueden morir tan facilmente como cualquier humano."

Eso esperaba.

"Deberiamos retirarnos," Friendly le dijo. "Tenemos tiempo y un camino libre."

"Probablemente sea lo mejor," Van Doorn respondio en acuerdo. "¿Tenemos suficientes coches que no estan atrapados?"

"Asumo que los civiles dejaron sus llaves," sugirio Boan. "Podemos utilizar los coches abandonados."

"Hagamos eso," asintio. "No-"

Se freno justo cuando otro OVNI rugio por encima suyo, y aterrizo detras suyo.

Estaban atrapados.

Conto rapidamente cabezas. Quedaban cerca de veinte soldados. Estaba menos preocupado con ganar esta batalla que con sobrevivirla. "Plan B." Dijo. Se giro a Boan. "Envia la señal de auxilio. Con suerte la ONU enviara a alguien." Se giro al soldado. "Friendly! Toma seis soldados y preparense contra ese OVNI en la autopista."

"¡Si, señor!" Entendio Friendly, luego apunto a varios soldados. "¡Todos ustedes! ¡Vengan conmigo!" Los soldados siguieron a Friendly mientras Van Doorn se giraba hacia Boan.

"Preparense contra aquel borde." Ordeno. "No podemos dar el terreno elevado."

"¡En ello!" Respondio Boan.

Van Doorn apunto a otros tres soldados. "Preparense en el medio. Esten listos para asistir a cualquiera de los lados.

"¡Si, General!"

"¡Tenemos visual!" Un soldado grito y Van Doorn corrio hacia el borde para ver a varias pequeñas criaturas salir del OVNI. Palidas y escualidas, parecian ser del tamaño de un pequeño niño malnutrido. Sus cabeza agigantadas y caras sin boca solo lo incomodaban mas.

"¡Fuego a discrecion!" Ordeno, alzando su rifle.

El sonido del fuego automatico lleno la autopista arruinada mientras los alienigenas convergian en su posicion. La batalla solo estaba empezando y a menos que recibiesen refuerzos, terminaria muy pronto.

* * *

 _Skyranger, de camino a la Señal de Auxilio_

A pesar de la gravedad de la situacion, Patricia se encontro irracionalmente entretenida al ver que el tirador mudo habia dejado la carita sonriente que Shawn le habia dibujado en su casco. Quiza tenia un raro sentido del humor. Independientemente de esto, se sentia fuera de lugar mientras atravesaban el cielo.

Nadie podia encontrar humor en otro lugar, Mira Vaune se sentaba a su lado, silenciosa como siempre. Habia sido designada Supervisora de Escuadron, lo que le decia a Patricia que esta era una mision en la que el unico objetivo era el exito, sin importar el precio. Quiza no le agradaba del todo la mujer, pero si habia alguien apto para comandar una mision de alto perfil, era ella.

Bueno... Patricia sentia que ella tambien deberia estar incluida en esa lista, pero era un _hecho_ que Mira tenia mas experiencia. Abby estaba sentada a su derecha, con su equipamento medico, botiquin y kit de emergencia enganchado a su cinturon y de su armadura.

Carma Hoyle se sentaba justo enfrente suyo. Se decia que era una soldado capaz, no era excepcional de cualquier manera, pero era competente y eso a veces era mas valioso. Ella tampoco era una recluta todavia, su reciente promocion a la especializacion de asalto era prueba de eso. Habia estado inspeccionando su escopeta laser desde que abordaron, aun sin acostumbrarse por todo a ella.

El unico que podia considerar apenas como alguien nuevo era Yousef Li, el soldado japones que habia sido parte de las Fuerzas de Preparacion Central (CRF en ingles), las fuerzas especiales japonesas mas prominentes. Habia estado bastante callado durante del viaje, pero a decir verdad, todos lo habian estado.

El despliegue habia sido ordenado con una sensacion de emergencia que no habia experimentado en XCOM en un lugaro tiempo. La vibracion familiar de su muñequera habia sido acompañada por un recordatorio verbal por los parlantes indicando la seriedad de la situacion. No habia perdido tiempo y apenas habia llegado al hangar cuando Fallen Sky aparecio y les ordeno montar.

Habia esperado un informe completo que empezase dentro de unos minutos, pero se habia entretenido mientras tanto intentando averiguarlo por su cuenta. Era claramente a contrarreloj, de ahi la urgencia incrementada y la velocidad de despliegue. Asi que eso eliminaba una abduccion o un asalto OVNI basada en experiencias previas.

Asi que, ¿que quedaba? ¿Quizas una extraccion de algun tipo? Sospechaba que el Consejo estaba involucrado en esto, aunque su evidencia circunstancial no era mucha. Por otro lado, cuatro de los seis presentes eran de lo mejor que tenia XCOM, una era competente y el ultimo podia ser solo considerado como nuevo si se hablaba de encuentros alienigenas.

Ademas, habia notado que el tirador solia acompañarlos cuando una mision importante tomaba lugar. La extraccion de Zhang; la mision de Francia... algo no cuadraba con el y por una vez no tenia una teoria decente. Aun asi, no era un tema en el que habia estado preocupada recientemente.

Aunque le gustaba el nombre que Liam le habia puesto bromeando entre susurros una vez. "El Silencio." Algo cliche, pero le quedaba. Si no les daba su nombre, era inevitable que alguien le pondria uno. Ademas, llamarlo "el tirador" se estaba poniendo viejo. Era raro, Abby probablemente tenia una mejor idea de el que ella, ya que Patricia sabia que habian hablado. Bueno, probablemente solo habia sido Abby la que hablaba, pero era mas que el resto.

Volviendo a su mision real, habia varias pistas extras que indicaban que esta era una mision de rescate/extraccion. Primero, Abby estaba con ellos, posiblemente por tener mas experiencia - _o_ , en el caso de que el objetivo en cuestion sea herido. Como habia notado antes, Mira estaba involucrada, y sus metodos de poner la mision antes que todo lo demas seria esencial en una situacion de vida o muerte.

Sea cual sea el caso, esperaba una mision dificil.

" _Aqui al habla Fallen Sky a Supervisora de Escuadron Vauner,"_ dijo el piloto, interrumpiento su tren de pensamiento. Aclaro su mente y se concentro en Fallen Sky. " _Estamos a unos veinte minutos de la zona de aterrizaje. Conectando al Comandante, ahora."_

 _"Al habla el Comandante hacia Equipo Aguila Maritima (_ Seahawk)," La familiar voz del Comandante los saludo. " _Estan siendo desplegados para realizar una extraccion a pedido del Consejo."_ Asi que habia estado en lo correcto. Una sonrisa se esparcio en su cara por debajo de su casco. " _Vuestro objetivo: El General del NATO Peter Van Doorn."_

Fruncio el ceño, intentando recordar el nombre. Estaba segura de que lo habia oido antes, pero no se habia esforzado en familiarizarse con NATO y su estructura de Comando. Abby, sin embargo, inclino su cabeza ante eso. "¿Es este el mismo Van Doorn que-?"

" _¿Retomo Siria del Califato? Si, el mismisimo."_

Ah. _Ahora_ recordaba porque reconocia el nombre. El Comandante habia sido acreditado con la victoria en la guerra contra el Califato, pro una de las mayores razones por las que habia logrado derrotarlos fue la tan llamada "Batalla de Siria."

En los ultimos dias de la guerra, el Califato tenia la capital de Siria y habia empezado a imponer su ley al populacho. Era unico en el hecho de que habia sido el unico pais que el Califato habia logrado esencialmente capturar. Seguro, habian conquistado muchos pueblos pequeños y villas en el Oriente Medio y realizado actos de terror a traves del mundo, pero conquistar un pais se les habia escapado. Y ese logro movio a la ONU a intervenir.

La armada de NATO, bajo el comando de Peter Van Doorn habia llevado a cabo un asedio largo y agotador sobre la ciudad de Damasco. A pesar de la duracion de la campaña, el General se habia ganado el respeto de muchas armadas y lideres mundiales por la forma en la que la llevo a cabo. Civiles, miembros familiares del Califato y soldados que se rendian estaban fuera de limites , los soldados capturados eran tratados bien y el daño colatera se mantuvo en un minimo. En retrospectiva, era el opuesto exacto al _Comandante_.

La ONU habia mostrado su eventual victoria como prueba de que no tenian que rebajarse al nivel del _Comandante_ para ganar la guerra. Por mas que Patricia quisiera creerse esa linda historia, era esceptica ante su validez.

La razon era que el Comandanto no habia ignorado a Damasco y llevo su, mucho mas pequeña, guerra, al igual que los ataques regulares sobre el Califato. Dependiendo de a quien le preguntes, el _Comandante_ habia sido tan instrumental en la caida de Damascus como Van Doorn ya que le habia provisto informacion al General, permitiendole tomar la ciudad asi como eliminando personal clave. Algunos rumores sostienen que el _Comandante_ y el General habian colaborado en la toma de la ciudad, aunque dudaba que eso sea real.

El punto era que Peter Van Doorn no habia sido el unico responsable por la liberacion de Siria. Crucial, si, pero consideraba erroneo ignorar la contribucion del _Comandante_ , sin importar lo mucho que lo desprecie.

Bueno, si Peter Van Doorn estaba en problemas, no habia pregunta de porque querian que XCOM lo recuperase. Un hombre como ese no podia ser reemplazado. Una lastima que estaba con NATO, XCOM podria usar a un tactico como el, aun si es solo para facilitarle el trabajo al Comandante.

"¿Sabemos porque fue activada la señal de auxilio?" Pregunto Mira.

" _No. Solo que el contacto fue perdido y se activo la baliza."_

"¿Deberiamos esperar alienigenas entonces?"

" _Posiblemente. Inteligencia de XCOM determino que otro grupo quizas este en el area. Se identifican como EXALT, y hasta donde sabemos, estan afiliados con los alienigenas."_

"Entendido," respondio Mira. "¿Cual es la prioridad sobre el General? ¿Concentrarse en el o el y cualquier sobreviviente?"

 _"El General es su prioridad. Aseguren el area para los soldados si es posible, pero Van Doorn es su prioridad."_

 _"_ Copiado."

" _Se los actualizara si se sabe algo mas. Buena suerte, Comando de Ciudadela, fuera."_

El sonido se corto y Abby se reclino en su asiento. "Van Doorn," musito, en un tono que sugiria una sonrisa por debajo de su casco. "Siempre quize conocerlo."

"Si, bueno, puedes pedirle un autografo _despues_ de que lo rescatamos." Comento Patricia, juntando sus manos. "Lo ultimo que necesita ahora es ser molestado por un fan sobre emocionado."

"¿Pueden tener fans los Generales?" Carma pregunto con una risa.

Por como el cuerpo de Abby se retiro levemente ante el comentario sugiria que habia sido ofendida. La verdad es que era algo entretenido. "¿Pòr que no? Respeto lo que ha hecho y creo que es un ser humano decente. ¿Es ese un problema?"

"Tienes gustos raros," Carma dijo, toqueteando su escopeta. "Pense que eras una doctora."

Abby se cruzo de brazos. "¿Que tiene que ver eso con todo?"

Carma se encogio de hombros. "Solo parece un interes inusual."

"Encuentro la politica interesante," se defendio. "¿Es eso raro?"

"Si." Respondio Yousef Li.

Carma asintio, dandole la razon a su compañero. "Comparto esa opinion. Probablemente hay algo mal contigo."

Patricia resoplo por debajo de su casco. La politica quizas dicte como funciona un pais, pero habia aprendido hace tiempo no acercarse a ellas. Era una de las razones por las que nunca habia intentado subir en rango. Tarde o temprano tendria que entrar al lado politico de los militares, y no tenia deseos de arruinar su carrera porque hirio los sentimientos de algun pobre general.

El Silencio comenzo a mover sus manos rapidamente. Abby asintio. "Estoy de acuerdo."

Patricia la miro. "¿Entiendes eso?"

"¿Lenguaje de señas?" Pregunto para aclarar. "Asi es."

Bueno, _eso_ era interesnte. Una lastima que no podia entenderlo ella, de otra forma quiza podria sacarle algo. Iba a preguntarle que señalo cuando Fallen Sky los interrumpio.

" _Aqui Fallen Sky a Equipo Aguila Maritima. Estamos volando hacia un tiroteo masivo. Parece que el General esta dando una buena pelea."_

 _"_ ¿Que vemos?" Demando saber Mira.

" _Dos OVNIs, pequeños al menos. Aterrizados a cada punta de la autopista, efectivamente atrapando al General y a sus soldados."_

"¿Que tan cerca puedes llevarnos?"

" _Eso depende. ¿Que tan comodos estan desplegandose por sobre un OVNI?"_

 _"_ Si puedes llevarnos alli, podemos desplegar." Mira le dijo lentamente.

" _Copiado. Preparados en treinta."_

"Entendido." Mira se levanto y el resto la imitaron. Patricia tomo su gancho de escalada adelantandose ya que sospecho que no tendrian mucho tiempo para desplegarse.

"Cuando aterrizemos encima, no se muevan hasta que de ordenes." Mira los instruyo mientras la rampa se abria y el viento aullaba entre ellos. El sonido de disparos podia escucharse por debajo suyo.

"¡Entendido!" Gritaron todos.

"¡Desplieguen!" Ordeno y todos cargaron fuera de la rampa mientras las cuerdas se soltaban del Skyranger, en su estilo normal de forma libre. El Silencio la siguio de cerca, y el resto se aseguro a las sogas en unos segundos y cayeron sobre la nave alienigena.

* * *

Patricia golpeo el metal casi insonoramente. Se sentia... inestable... bajo sus botas. Casi como tierra, parecia como si fuera a hundirse un poco bajo su peso. No se sentia para nada como metal. Examino la batalla entre alienigenas y NATO.

Los soldados intentaban lo mejor que podian frenar el avance alienigena, pero no eran detenidos, incluso si parecian sufrir algunas bajas, basada en los cadveres de varios Hombres Delgados y Sectoides. Aun asi, los tres soldados restantes serian superados dentro de poco.

"Carma, Li, Abby, cuando de la orden, desplieguense y eliminen la fuerza alienigena que avanza." Ordeno Mira, preparando su rifle. "Patricia, realiza fuego de supresion y haz lo mismo. Tirador, encuentra un buen punto ventajoso y dispara a voluntad."

El Silencio indicohacia la la nave en la que estaban con su rifle. "No," Mira sacudio su cabeza. "Voy a hacer explotar esta nave."

"No veo a ningun Forastero," Patricia noto preocupadamente, escaneando el campo de batalla, con su autolaser preparado. "Quiza aun esten en la nave."

"Entonces moriran." Declaro Mira. "Ahora, ¡vayan!"

Mientras el Equipo Aguila Maritima comenzo a bajar el OVNI escalando, Patricia se acerco al borde y luego de tomar una postura estable, apunto su arma hacia los alienigenas, que no sospechaban nada. Cinco Hombres Delgados, cuatro sectoides. Ahora seria el momento perfect para alguna frase de accion.

Pero nuncahabia tenido esa cualidad. Los cadaveres alienigenas tendran que ser suficientes.

Rayos rojos salieron escupidos desde su cañon, desgarrando la fuerza alienigena flanqueada, matando 3 instantaneamente. Movio su mira de lado a lado varias veces mientras los alienigenas corrian en busqueda de cobertura, ahora recibiendo disparos desde dos lados. Los Hombres Delgados sisearon y comenzaron a apuntarle con sus armas.

Su cartucho se quedo sin energia. Hora de encontrar cobertura. Abby y Li ya estaban poniendo rayos rojos laser sobre el terreno, dandole unos preciosos segundos para unirseles. La nave alienigena era sorprendentemente facil de escalar, y lo logro en menos de diez segundos.

Los sectoides dividieron sus disparos entre XCOM y NATO, sin emplear psionicos por el momento por suerte. "¡Humo en frente de la entrada!" Grito Mira, tomando su lanzacohetes, poniendo una rodilla al suelo. "`Patricia, ¡abre la nave!"

La entrada del OVNI estaba escudada por la pantalla brillante. Patricia no tenia idea de como abrirla, pero corrio hacia alli igualmente. Mientras el humo la empezaba a oscurecer, dudo, pero entonces rapidamente golpeo la pantalla, que retrocedio como una burbuja explotada.

Revelando dos Forasteros de pie en el centro de la nave.

Sin miedo, giraron lentamente sus cabezas hacia ella y lentamente alzaron sus armas. Las computadoras alienigenas a su alrededor les proveian de cobertura si quisieran tomarla, pero por sus posturas casuales y evaluacion confiada, no parecian necesitarla.

"¡Objetivo confirmado!" Se giro para ver a Mira arrodillada en una rodilla, con el lanzacohete alzado y descansando sobre su hombro. "Apuntando a la fuente de energia." Con un silbido, el cohete salio disparado y volo hacia la columna brillante verde. Los forasteros se dieron cuenta del dinero, pero era ya muy tarde y el cohete dio en su objetivo.

La explosion resultante hizo temblar el suelo, casi tirandola al pavimento, cuando intento volver a mirar al interior, el OVNI estaba lleno de pedazos de metal, cenizas y combustible. Habia incendios esparcidos por el interior, mayoritariamente concentrados en la parte trasera. Quizas el moto-

Una segunda explosion hizo volar la parte de atras del OVNI y ella retrocedio mientras el metal sonaba y se partia mientras el techo sin apoyo del OVNI se doblaba lentamente hacia el suelo. Residuos verdes llenaban los restos del OVNI y el humo y la ceniza ahogaban el aire.

Bueno, nota para si misma, cuidado con los fuegos en los OVNIs. Se giro para ver a Mira unirse al ataque. Los rayos rojos estaban partiendo cobertura y atravesando alienigenas. Concentro sus disparos en un sectoide acobardado detras de un coche. Sus rafagas laser moldearon el metal y el coche comenzo a humear.

Dandose cuenta del peligro, el Sectoide gorgojeo enojado y comenzo a escaparse corriendo.

Justo hacia la linea de tiro de los soldados de NATO. Las balas convencionales atravesaron su carne y cayo al suelo con un chillido. Dos hombres delgados y un sectoide restantes.

Uno de los Hombres Delgados impulso su cabeza hacia delante y escupio una masa verde hacia Li, quien se agacho prematuramente, pero no tuvo importancia cuando la bola exploto en una nuve de nocivo gas verde a su alrededor.

"¡Gah!" Grito y tosio. "Creo que... ¡Me enveneno!"

"¡Mantente _quieto!"_ Ordeno Abby mientras se movia hacia Li.

"¡Fuego de cobertura!" Ordeno Mira mientras apuntaba a los Delgados. "¡Objetivos prioritarios! Tirador, ¡quiero a ese sectoide neutralizado!"

Patricia resistio el impulso de mirar a su alrededor al disparar varias rafagas hacia el Delgado que escupio el acido. ¿A _donde_ habia ido? Se giro para ver a Abby sacando a Li del gas toxico, o mas probablemente un acido. La pintura habia sido arrancada de su armadura y se podian ver varias rupturas visibles. Mientras Abby lo atendia, Patricia se detuvo para recargar su arma.

Dos largas lineas de luz quebradiza roja llovieron desde lo alto de un camion. Uno dio en la cabeza del Delgado al que le estaba apuntando, el otro evisceró al sectoide. Alzo su mirada para ver al Silencio reposando sobre su estomago, mirando por la mira de su arma.

"Carma, ¡ve hacia ellos!" Mira ordeno y la mujer cargo contra el ultimo Delgado mientras el resto se aseguraba de que no tuviera una oportunidad de abrir fuego el mismo. Carma se deslizo enfrente del capo de un coche, alzo su arma y libero multiples lineas de luz que destruyeron al Delgado. El cuerpo mutilado colapso, el veneno de su cuerpo saliendo de sus orificios.

Li ya estaba de pie otra vez, aunque claramente no se sentia tan bien.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Mira.

El asintio lentamente. "¡Si, Supervisora!"

"¡Recarguen y muevanse!" Ordeno. "Tirador, manten la posicion."

Patricia cumplio la orden y avanzaron, con las armas en alto. Los soldados de NATO bajaron las suyas mientras se acercaban. "¡Hey! ¡Amistosos por aqui!" Uno grito mientras corria hacia ellos.

Mira comenzo a caminar mas lento y alzo un puño para que frenasen. "Di tu nombre." Le ordeno al soldado, su voz endurecida por el codificador.

El hombre parecia haber sido tomado por sorpresa por eso, pero obedecio. "Soldado Glenn Friedlein, NATO. Son el equipo que viene por Van Doorn, ¿verdad?"

"Asi es." Afirmo Mira.

El soldado indico mas adelante en la autopista. "Esta coordinando la defensa hacia el borde. Hemos formado una linea alli luego de que _esas cosas_ rompieran el puente."

"¿Cual es su estado?"

"Perdi cinco soldados y no se como le esta yendo a Van Doorn," respondio, dejando algo de cansancio meterse en su voz. "Miren, claramente estan mejor equipados que nosotros. Mantendremos esta area y ustedes vayan a buscar al General."

Mira asintio e indico al resto del escuadron que avanzaran. "¡Vamos!"

El resto de los soldados de NATO tomaron posiciones defensivas, sus armas alzadas en caso de que los alienigenas enviaran mas refuerzos.

* * *

El hombre a su derecha grito cuando un rayo verde golpeo contra su cara, matandolo Doorn miro hacia la derecha para ver varias de esas... cosas que parecian humanos abrirse camino a traves de los choques.

"¡Hostiles sobre la derecha!" Advirtio, alzando su rifle. "¡Supriman a los grises de la izquierda, dividan sus disparos sobre los imitadores!" Abrio fuego y las balas esta vez dieron contra uno, que colapso sobre el suelo. Algun tipo de humo verde escapo del cadaver, pero no le importaba en ese momento. Los otros dos aliens... _sisearon..._ ante eso y corrieron detras de cobertura.

Excelente. Solo necesitaba detener su avance. Tomo un riesgo e intento mirar hacia el otro lado donde estaba el OVNI, emitiendo un murmullo particular entre el sonido de los disparos balisticos. El escudo vibrante que el asumia que era una de las... ¿puertas? Se abrio y cinco alienigenas mas salieron de este.

Dos mas de las cosas grises huesudas y uno de los imitadores humanos. Fruncio el seño al ver los otros dos, luego se agacho al ver dos lanzas verdes que volaron cerca de su cabeza. Deseo haber tenido binoculares de algun tipo. Los dos ultimos alienigenas que salieron se veian raros. Eran del mismo tamaño que los imitadores, pero parecian estar llevando algun tipo de armadura... ¿naranja?

Se puso de pie y desplego algo de fuego supresivo sobre los dos imitadores. "¡Usen granadas en sus coberturas! ¡Lado derecho!" Ordeno.

"'¡Si señor!" El soldado en la punta derecha lanzo una granada hacia el area que aterrizo justo debajo de un coche chorreante de gasolina. Los alienigenas sisearon y saltaron con agilidad inhumana mientras el vehiculo explotaba en una bola de fuego brillante.

"¡Objetivos exupuestos!" Grito Van Doorn. "¡Granizo sobre esa area!"

El granizo era la tactica de abrir fuego en un area de forma indiscrimnada. Tres soldados ejecutando esa tactica aniquilarian cualquier cosa estando al aire libre. Y estos aliens no estarian expuestos por mucho mas.

Pero incluso sus reflejos mejorados no salvaron a los alienignas de la lluvia de balas. No eran disparos asesinos, pero sus cuerpos se sacudian mientras el plomo atravezaba sus brazos, piernas y torsos.

"¡Cierren el area! Ordeno y los alienigenas debilitados colapsaron hacia el suelo, esforzandose por levantarse. Solo unos segundos mas de fuego sostenido ejecuto suficientemente a los alienigenas, que empezaron a expulsar ese gas verde.

Dejo escapar un grito victorioso. "¡Vamos!" Grito hacia el Sargento Boan que se estaba concentrando en tres de los grises que se habian acobardado detras de varios vehiculos ardientes. "'¡No es justo si yo tengo toda la diversion!"

Se habia permitido sonreir. Las cosas estaban yendo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. La batalla no habia terminado, pero quizas sea capaz de sobrevivir. Rapidamente evaluo la situacion. Cuatro soldados habian muerto hasta ahora lo que redujo su grupo a diez, sin incluir al grupo de Friendly. Hablando de Roma...

El suelo se sacudio y parpadeo asombradamente al ver el OVNI que bloqueaba la carreter alzarse con una brillante explosion. Como rayos habia Friendly logrado... no, no _solo_ Friendly. Aun estaban luchando contra alienigenas, pero habia rayos rojos tambien añadidos a la mezcla. No parecian que los atacasen, pero no queria esperanzarse.

"General, ¡Vienen mas!" Un soldado grito mientras recargaba. "Es-" Fue abruptamente interrumpido por un rayo de energia verde que se hundio en su cara. Van Doorn se giro freneticamente, sin ver a nadie.

"¡Tirador!" Grito. "¡Agachense!" Otro rayo casi le dio en la cabeza, pero se arriesgo a mirar por encima de un coche para ver a los alienigenas naranjas caminando calmamente a traves de las ruinas del puente. Parecia estar equivocado. Era mas como un cristal que una armadura. Peor aun, parecia ser _parte_ del alienigena.

Y justo asi, las cosas parecian tornarse aun peor.

"¡Retirense del borde!" Ordeno mientras otro soldado era ejecutado por el tirador. "Preparen guardias en los bordes."

Agachandose y esquivando rayos disparados que casi le pegaban, Van Doorn esperaba que lo que vio eran sus refuerzos.

De otra manera esta batalla terminaria muy pronto.

* * *

Patricia salto por sobre un pedazo de escombro mientras el escuadron cargaba hacia la posicion de Van Doorn. Los gritos de los soldados que morian llegaban en forma de eco y rechinaba los dientes mientras intentaba ir mas rapido.

"Vienen hacia nosotros." Noto Abby y Patricia vio que estaba en lo correcto, aunque parecia mas como que se estaban retirando y no que se movian hacia ellos. Uno de los hombres vestia un traje militar mas ornamentado y casco de kevlar los noto y les indico que se acercasen.

"¿Ustedes son ese grupo de Operaciones? ¡Vengan aqui!" Un rayo de plasma que parecio venir de la nada dio contra el suelo muy cerca. "¡Cuidado con el Tirador!" Advirtio.

"Comandante, hemos hecho contacto con el General Van Doorn," Mira dijo mientras todos se acercaban con cuidado y se integraban con los soldados de NATO.

" _¿Pueden extraerlo?"_

"Negativo. Estamos bajo el fuego de un francotirador enemigo."

El soldado eomenzo a disparar a dos sectoides que trepaban el borde del puente roto y corrian en busqueda de cobertura. Patricia añadio su arma a la mezcla, las rafagas de laser vloaron las delgadas cajas de madera detras de las cuales se scondieron, transformandolas en astillas. Los soldados la miraron asombrados, algunos con sus bocas abiertas.

Indico a los dos sectoides. "¡Concentrense!" Les grito mientras Abby y Li comenzaron a disparar sus armas. Un rayo desde detras suyo le dio a un sectoide en la cabeza. Ya era hora de que sea util.

Corrio hasta Van Doorn donde Mira se agachaba a su lado.

"'Gracias a Dios estan aqui," Van Doorn les dijo mientras mas Sectoides comenzaban a trepar y corretear por el borde. "Si no hubieran llegado esto probablemente estaria mucho peor."

"No se emocione aun," le advirtio Mira. "No nos iremos a ninguna parte hasta que nos ocupemos de ese francotirador."

"Asumo que tienes un plan, ¿no?" Pregunto mientras disparaba a uno de los sectoides.

"Tenemos nuestro propio tirador," respondio Mira. "Deberiamos-"

"¡Forasteros!" Grito Carma y todos miraron por encima de su cobertura para ver a dos de los Forasteros saltar del puente destruido a la belica autopista.

"¿Han luchado contra estos antes?" Pregunto Van Doorn.

"Lamentablemente si," Murmuro Patricia mientras apuntaba su arma a los seres cristalinos.

Van Doorn ojeo su autolaser. "No se de que grupo eres," comento lentamente. "Pero no he visto equipo asi antes."

"La hora de las preguntas es despues, General," respondio apresuradamente mientras disparaba sus armas. La sbalas que los soldados de NATO disparaban no parecian hacerle mucho a los Forasteros, solo hacian chispas en su armadura.

"Carma-" Mira empezo a ordenarle cuando un rayo de plasma dio contra el casco de la mujer, matandola instantaneamente.

"¡Soldado Caido!" Grito Abby mientras corria inutilmente hacia el cuerpo.

Dos rayos rojos cayeron sobre los sectoides restantes, matando a ambos. Abby miro a los sectoides muertos y luego a donde El Silencio estaba estacionado. "¡Necesita visual!" Grito. "¡No puede dispararle de otra forma!"

Tenia sentido. ¿No seria lindo si pudiera _decirles_ eso?" Miro a Mira. "Yo subire. Encargate de los Forasteros."

"Ve," declaro ella y Patricia y el General comenzaron a disparar a los Forasteros que se acercaban. Patricia salto sobre su cobertura y corrio hacia la parte trasera de un camion en movimiento. Intentanto ignorar el objetivo tan facil que era en ese momento, se asomo y movio su mano hasta encontrar el pequeño recoveco en su auricular. Nunca habia encontrado un buen uso para el antes, pero ahora estaba extremadamente agradecida de que haya sido implementado.

Detras de ella, Escuco a Mira y Van Doorn dar ordenes y distraer a los Forasteros. Dio su mejor esfuerzo para bloquear mentalmente lo cerca que estaba de los alienigenas. Hizo zoom con su interfaz, escaneo el agujero entre el puente y la autopista. El humo y la ceniza dificultaban tener una imagen clara, pero esto era lo mejor que podria-

 _¡Alli!_

Apoyado en una rodilla, directamente en el borde del otro lado de la autopista explotada, habia un Hombre Delgado. Pero este no era el Delgado regular. Llevaba algun tipo de rifle de francotirador de plasma, y en vez de el raro traje de negocios, vestia algun tipo de armadura negra, en vez de anteojos, el lado derecho de su cara parecia estar mejorado, suponia que para mejorar su punteria.

Penso furiosamente como implementar la funcion que necesitaba, entonces parpadeo al recordarlo. "¡Funcion de Vision de Escuadra implementada!" Informo mientras mantenia la vista del Delgado lo mas clara posible. Los segundos pasaban omo horas mientras el Delgado escaneaba en busca de nuevos objetivos.

Su corazon le golpeaba en su pecho cuando giro su cabeza hacia ella. El alienigena inclino su cabeza y giro su arma hacia ella.

"En cualquier momento seria bueno..." Dijo, resistiendo el impulso de retroceder.

Su paciencia fue recompensada cuando un rayo rjoo quemo la cabeza del Delgado. La fuerza lo lanzo hacia atras mientras una nube e acido salia de la herida. Solto un festejo. "¡Buen tiro!"

"¡Patricia, cuidado!" Li grito y se giro para ver a uno de los Forasteros apuntarle con su arma. Comenzo a dispararle y a moverse hacia un lado, por consecuencia la mayoria de sus disparos fallaron, pero los que si le dieron, le quitaron el balance al alienigena. Pero simplemente alzo su brazo y le disparo la energia absorbida.

"¡Fuego sostenido sobre ese!" Le ordeno a Li mientras corria de vuelta a la linea defensiva. Deslizandose detras de un coche explotado, miro por encima para ver que la situacion era peor de lo que pensaba.

Uno de los Forasteros habia alcanzado la linea y estaba ejecutando a los soldados de NATO sin piedad alguna. Sus armas hacian virtualmente nada al Forastero mientras este le disparaba a uno en el pecho, luego corria hacia otra y la tomaba por el cuello, para luego quebrarlo, matandola instantaneamente.

"¡Fuego sostenido sobre ese!" Ordeno Mira y unos segundos despues tres rayos quemaron al Forastero, que se freno mientras todo su cuerpo brillaba mas naranja que nunca. Añadio sus disparos tambien y el Silencio tambien lo hizo.

Los soldados de NATO retrocedieron mientra el ser se quebraba y explotaba por la energia contenida dentro suyo. Dejo escapar un suspiro, justo iba a recargar-

"¡Agachese!" Van Doorn grito y sin duda alguna se tiro al suelo, viendo como tres rayos de plasma golpeaban el metal detras suyo, casi podia sentir el calor y la corrosion, estaban tan cerca.

Se levanto con rapidez y vio al Forastero prepararse para volver a disprar cuando el General mismo se lanzo contra el ser, quitandole el arma de su mano.

El alienigena se giro y evaluo al General, que retrocedio mientras descargaba su arma sobre el ser cristalnio. "¡Vamos!" Digo rugiendo. "¡No morire sin luchar!"

¿Estaba loco? ¿Quien pensaria en cargar contra algo como _eso?_ No que le importase en ese momento, retrocedio cuando dos golpes laser rapidos del Silencio ralentizaron al Forastero en su avance hacia Van Doorn.

El Forastero se giro y miro a donde el Silencio estaba estacionado y alzo su mano, juntando energia, y luego se desbalanceo cuando Van Doorn hundio la culata de su rifle sobre su espalda. Con una sonrisa inexplicable en su sonrisa la miro. "¡Dispara ya! No es justo si me llevo toda la diversion." Patricia cumplio, y esta vez, no fallo. El Forastero retrocedio, alzando ambas manos para descargar su energia cuando los rayos sotenidos de Mira y Abby lo quemaron. Van Doorn aun estaba a un metro y medio del alien, poniendo un nuevo cargador a su rifle.

El Forastero luchaba por levantarse, y luego de unos segundos, se rindio y cerro sus puños, cruzando sus brazos sobre su torso. Los ojos de Patricia se abrieron totalmente mientras la energia palpitante dentro del alien comenzo a aumentar. Sabia que no iba a vivir, lo que significaba que...

La adrenalina recorrio sus venas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer el alien. "¡Va a explotar!" Grito y corrio hacia Van Doorn, y con un salto lo tacleo, llevandolo al suelo.

Con un chillido como vidrio rompiendose, y el sonido de un huracan furioso, escucho al Forastero explotar. Puso sus brazos alrededor de la expuesta cara de Van Doorn para protegerlo de cualquier repercusion. Grito mientras lo que parecian docenas de agujas calientes se clavaban contra toda su espalda.

Luego, hubo silencio.

Intento moverse y dejo escapar un gruñido de dolor blanco y caliente que recorria todo su cuerpo. Escucho pasos acercandosele. Con un grito, salio de encima de Van Doorn y se quedo tirada buscando aire, retorciendose en el suelo.

"Tranquila," Abby le dijo urgentemente mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y la escuchaba desenganchar su botiquin. "Quedate quieta, tenemos que sacar esa armadura." Asintio para mostrar que entendia y Abby apuradamente desengancho la parte trasera de la armadura.

"Esto va a doler, le advirtio, y luego tiro. Patricia rechino sus dientes mientras lo que le parecian dozenas de agujas eran sacadas de su espalda.

"Esto ayudara," Abby le aseguro y Patricia sintio la frescura bendita del botiquin mientras era esparcido por su espalda. Intento levantarse y jadeo cuando sintio dolores filosos atacando sus piernas y pies, pero Abby la hizo bajar otra vez. "Necesitamos llevarte de vuelta a la Ciudadela, aun hay pedazos en tus piernas y casco. Voy a dormirte para poder moverte mas seguramente." Patricia asintio y una vez que Abby la inyecto con los sedantes, ansiosamente acepto la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

* * *

Las heridas parecian ser mayormente superficiales, pero Abby no iba a tomar riesgos innecesarios. Li y el tirador llevaron a cuestas a la Inconsciente Patricia al Skyranger aterrizado mientras Mira y Van Doorn hablaban cerca.

Por lo que podia notar, en vez de simplementer romperse, el Forastero habia dirigido la energia de su interior para funcionar como una granada anti personal, disprando pequeños pedazos de cristal en todas las direcciones. Si no fuera por la armadura, Patricia estaria muerta. Pero como eran las cosas, sus eridas probablemente no eran tan malas como lo supuso inicialmente.

Camino hacia Mira y el General. "Deberiamos irnos ahora. Creoq ue estara bien, pero quiero examinarla mas bien temprano que tarde."

Mira asintio. "Estoy de acuerdo. Vamos, General."

El se cruzo de brazos. "No voy a dejar a mis hombres detras."

"Un equipo de la ONU esta en camino ahora." Le dijo Mira. "Esto no se va a debatir."

"Estaremos bien General," le dijo uno de los soldados. "Su seguridad es mas importante."

Dejo escapar un suspiro. "¿Seguro Boan?"

"Completamente, señor."

"Muy bien," respondio, luego hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicando al Skyuranger. "Usted primera, señorita..."

"Vauner."

El asintio mientras empezaban a caminar. "Se veia muy mal eso ahi atras," le dijo a Mira. "No lo habriamos logrado si no hubieran aparecido."

"No," declaro ella. "No lo habrian logrado."

Eso parecio tomarlo por sorpresa, pero parecio no darle importancia y todos abordaron el Skyranger. En unos minutos estaban en el aire y de camino a la base. Patricia yacia en el suelo con Abby arrodillandose a su lado, monitoreando sus vitales y niveles de sedantes. Van Doorn limpio su garganta.

"Les debo una, de verdad," les dijo. "No estaria aqui sin ustedes. No se que tienen, pero cuando volvamos, las bebidas las pago yo."

Abby se rio al escuchar eso y Li asintio aprobando eso. "Estoy de acuerdo con esa decision."

"Asi que... si no les molesta mi pregunta, ¿quienes son?" Van Doorn pregunto, uniendo sus manos.

Abby abrio su boca para responder cuando el Skyranger giro hacia la derecha. Abby se estiro y se agarro de un asiento para estabilizarse. Mira miro a la cabina. "Aqui Supervisora Vauner a Fallen Sky. ¿Que fue eso?"

" _Cambio de planes," Fallen Sky_ parecia sonar... preocupado. " _Nos cambian la uta."_

Abby fruncio el ceño.

"¿Por que?" Demando saber Mira.

" _Al habla el Comandante a Equipo Aguila Maritima," El Comandante_ interrumpio, la tension escondida en su voz inmediatamente la puso nerviosa. " _Lamento esto, General, pero no tenemos eleccion. Los alienigenas estan atacando Alemania y necesitamos todas las personas posibles alli."_

* * *

Reporte Post-Accion

Operacion: Jaula de Vidrio

 _Person_ _a_ _l:_

Aguila Maritima 1 (Supervisora de Escuadron): Epecialista Mira Vauner

 **Estado:** Activa

 **Bajas** **:** 4

Aguila Maritima 2 – Epecialista Patricia Trask

 **Estado** : Herida (Estimada Recuperacion: 5 Dias)

 **Bajas** **:** 4

Aguila Maritima 3 – Epecialista Abigail Gertrude

 **Estado** :Activa

 **Bajas** **:** 3

Aguila Maritima 4 – Epecialista Carma Hoyle

 **Estado** :Muerta

 **Bajas** **:** 2

Aguila Maritima 5 – Soldado Youseif Li

 **Estado** : Activo

 **Bajas** **:** 2

Director de Mision: The Commander

Piloto: Tristen Ward – Radio Señal: "Fallen Sky"

 _Objetivo(s) Extraido:_

General de la Armada de NATO Peter Van Doorn


	22. Capitulo 21: Terror Absoluto

Terror Absoluto

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Barracones_

Los barracones yacian en silencio, a excepcion de la television que transmitia el ataque para los soldados amontonados a su alrededor. Las temblorosas camaras de noticieros no tenian la mejor imagen, pero todos podian claramente ver el borde de una nave alienigena masiva bombardeando a la ciudad a la distancia. Y en la parte inferior de la pantalla, estaba la tipica linea de "Noticias de Ultimo Momento".

HAMBURGO BAJO ASALTO.

En una sorprendentemente calma voz, el reportero narraba la escena. " _Este ataque sobre Hamburgo representa la ultima evolucion en el fenomeno alienigena. Los rumores sobre la existencia de estos seres han prevalecido durante los ultimos meses, pero esta es la primera prueba de actividad alienigena directa."_

Shawn habia visto su buena parte de eventos shockeantes. El bombardeo de las torres Willis, Meca, los asesinatos de los lideres rusos y americanos, pero esto le parecio diferente. Quizas era porque conocia por completo las implicaciones de esto. Un ataque asi de obvio significaba que los alienigenas habian dejado de jugar con ellos y estaban enviando un mensaje directo de supremacia.

Miro hacia Luke, quien observaba la pantalla de forma impasible y rostro de piedra, siendo el unico indicador de lo que sentia sus manos, cerradas en puños. Una vez que las noticias de los ataques empezaron a llegar, todos los soldados se prepararon, sin importar si iban a ser desplegados o no. Cuando las ordenes llegaran al fin, querian perder el minimo tiempo posible.

Sintio una mano deslizarse sobre la suya y vio a Carmelita acercarsele, con su cara forzando la supresion de emociones. No dijeron nada. Honestamente no sabia que _podia_ decirse ahora mismo.

" _Estamos recibiendo reportes de fuerzas alienigenas en la ciudad misma,"_ continuo el reportero. " _La policia y las fuerzas militares locales estan haciendo lo mejor que pueden para contener la situacion."_

La enorme nave alienigena parecia haber abandonado el area. Hamburgo todavia estaba de pie, pero las imagenes mostraban incendios ardiendo a traves de toda la ciudad. "¿Que rayos esta esperando el Comandante?" Carmelita murmuro furiosamente. "¡Hay personas muriendo!"

"Estoy seguro de que solamente se esta... preparando," respondio Shawn, sonando poco convencido, incluso para si mismo. Honestamente no tenia idea de que estaba haciendo El Comandante ahora mismo.

El helicoptero de las noticias estaba tomando ventaja de la desaparicion de la nave alienigena, acercandose para poder tener una mejor vista. Shawn no tenia interes alguno en ver la devastacion. Malditas estaciones de noticias y su mision por alto rating. Algunas cosas no deberian ser mostradas. Carmelita y el se alejaron y se sentaron en una de las camas.

"Esto no podria haber pasado en peor momento," Carmelita escupio las palabras, el disgusto nublando su voz. "Nos faltan algunos de nuestros mejores."

Shawn apreto suavemente su mano. "Hey, todavia tenemos gente aqui. Tu, Liam, Myra, Luke. No necesitamos a Patricia o Mira para vencerlos."

"Pero tendriamos mejores probabilidades," suspiro, bajando la mirada. "Esto es muy oportuno. Enviamos a nuestros mejores a una mision secreta y de repente Alemania esta bajo ataque. Esto _no puede_ ser una coincidencia."

El puso una rodilla al suelo y la miro a los ojos. "No digas eso." Insistio. "Esto probablemente sea solo una mala coincidencia. Por mas terrible que sea, esto no es del todo inesperado."

Sus ojos brillaron. "¡He estado en el lado peligroso de este tipo de "coincidencias" muy seguido como para ignorarlo!" Respiro temblorosamente y su mirada se suavizo. "Por favor, confia en mi con esto," le pidio. "Se de lo que hablo. Nos tendieron una trampa."

El se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, y luego se sento a su lado en la cama. "Sin animo de ofender," le dijo, mirando hacia adelante. "Pero de verdad que no quiero confiar en ti en esto."

"Lo se, me gustaria que no fuera asi," dijo suavemente. "Pero-"

Su muñequera vibro, el pedazo de metal vibrante interrumpiendola, el la miro, sintiendo cierta emocion de finalidad entre ambos. Era hora.

" _Especialistas Rodriguez, Cage, Warner, Cortez, Francis y El-Amin, ¡reportense al hangar inmediatamente!"_ Ordeno Bradford a traves del intercomunicador, la urgencia en su voz solo añadia a la tensa atmosfera.

"¡Ya lo escucharon!" Myra grito mientras tomaba su rifle laser. "¡Al hangar! ¡Apurense!" Hubo un coro de respuestas afirmativas mientras los soldados tomaban sus armas y equipaban sus cascos. Shawn tomo el suyo y comenzo a ponerse de pie, cuando Carmelita le agarro el brazo.

"No te voy a pedir que te cuides," le dijo apuradamente. "Pero por favor, intenta no morir." Y se inclino hacia el, besandolo en los labios. Fue solo por un segundo, y ella se alejo antes de que el pudiera devolverselo, aun asi, una enorme sonrisa se expandio sobre su cara mientras se colocaba el casco.

"Entendido señora." le prometio mientras le daba un saludo informal.

Ella le devolvio una debil sonrisa. "Ahora ve. Exterminalos a todos."

Rapidamente se giro y se unio a su escuadron en la entrada de los barracones. Todos los soldados se mantenian quietos mirando mientras se preparaban para irse. En cuanto se les unio, todos los soldados, uno por uno, saludaron al escuadron de soldados en el estilo del Comandante, con un puño sobre el pecho.

En cualquier otro momento, hubiera hecho algun comentario sobre lo melodramatico que era todo eso, pero sentia que esta mision iba a ser diferente. Si los aliens habian decidido tratarlos seriamente, entonces la guerra iba a entrar a una nueva fase.

"¡Muevanse!" Myra ordeno mientras trotaban a paso rapido al hangar.

Pero mientras corrian, Shawn no podia quitarse de encima el presentimiento de que esta iba a ser una mision de la que no volverian todos.

* * *

 _La Ciudadela, Sala de Situacion_

Bradford, Vahlen y Shen estaban de pie en la Sala de Situacion mostrando varios estados de incredulidad. Cada uno sabia que esto podria ser una posibilidad, pero una cosa era _considerarlo,_ y otra cosa era que _sucediece_ de verdad. Vahlen y Shen estaban mirando la pantalla que televisaba el ataque, ya que habia poco que ellos pudieran hacer.

Zhang estaba en su oficina, intentando coordinarse con sus agentes y averiguar quien aun estaba vivo y tratando de saber como es que paso esto sin advertencia alguna. Por su parte, Bradford estaba coordinando urgentemente con su equipo, intentando averiguar la mejor posicion para el despliegue del escuadron.

Bradford se giro para mirar a Vahlen. Habia logrado mantener control de si misma, pero sus temblorosos ojos y forzada mandibula le demostraban lo devastada que estaba.

"Ahora cambian sus tacticas," murmuro Shen mientras observaba como un edificio explotaba en la pantalla. "¿Pero por que ahora? ¿Que cambio?"

Bradford camino hacia el y observo la ciudad ardiente. Habia una sola explicacion que podia ocurrirsele. "Nosotros pasamos." declaro sombriamente mientras miraba el bombardeo. "Este es un mensaje para nosotros y para el mundo. Que nada puede detenerlos."

"Entonces mostremosles lo equivocados que estan," Vahlen dijo practicamente escupiendo las palabras, sus nudillos tiñendose de blanco por agarrar su tablet con tanta intensidad que Bradford se preocupaba de que fuera a romperla. Queria decirle algo, pero no creia que ella apreciaria eso o siquiera le escucharia.

Deseaba que el Comandante estuviera alli. Vahlen le dijo que estaba preparando un escuadron y que estaba en contacto con el general aleman y el equipo Aguila de Mar. Incluso si tenia sus manos ocupadas, Bradford deseaba que estuviera alli con ellos. Nada parecia sacudirlo y siempre parecia tener un plan para cada situacion.

Su auricular sono y la voz del Comandante le llego, su tono era mas urgente de lo normal. " _Bradford, he compilado otro escuadron para ir a Hamburgo. Enviandolo ahora."_

Bradford bajo la mirada y asintio mientras veia el mensaje llegarle. "Entendido. ¿Viene a la Sala de Situacion? Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, en especial con Zhang estando tan ocupado."

Podia detectar la muestra mas pequeña de irritacion en el tono siempre profesional del Comandante. " _Yo tambien estoy ocupado. Tengo dos escuadrones que coordinar, mientras simultaneamente trato con el gobierno aleman y los militares. No necesitas mi ayuda Bradford, no tanto como tu piensas. Fuiste puesto al mando antes que mi por una razon. Dale a tu gente cobertura completa de Hamburgo y redirige todas las imagenes a mi."_

Bradford mantuvo un suspiro escondido. No era del todo inesperado, pero preferiria no estar dando las ordenes por el momento. "Entendido, Comandante."

"Dile a la policia que estamos yendo." Ordeno el Comandante. " _No quiero problemas cuando uno de los escuadrones aterrice."_

 _"_ Lo hare," Bradford respondio. "Central, fuera."

Termino la llamada y cambio su auricular al canal del intercomunicador global que comunicaba con toda la Ciudadela. Luego de activar las muñecas de los soldados sleeccionados, dio las ordenes por voz. "Especialistas Rodriguez, Cage, Warner, Cortez, Francis y El-Amin, ¡reportense al hangar inmediatamente!"

Cambio al canal de Riley Ignis. "Riley, ¡ve al Skyranger ya! Vas a llevar al equipo Oso-"

" _Ya estoy alli, señor. El de Jason tambien esta aqui y Rodriguez esta de camino. Estamos esperando a la orden de despegue."_

A pesar de la situacion, Bradford sintio un calido sentimiento de orgullo esparcirse dentro de el. Estos hombres y mujeres de verdad eran lo mejor que tenia la humanidad. "Excelente, tienes permiso para despegar en cuanto esten todos listos."

" _Asi sera, Central. Gracias."_

Su auricular sono otra vez y el lo cambio a modo de recibir mensajes. " _Central, estamos empezando a recibir cobertura satelital sobre Alemania."_ Reporto uno de sus analistas.

"Magnifica sobre Hamburgo." Ordeno Bradford. "Y enviame la imagen actual."

" _En eso."_

Su tablet parpadeo y Bradford troto rapidamente hacia la holo-mesa, conectando la tablet, sincronizando las imagenes con la holo-mesa. Vahlen y Shen alejaron la mirada de las noticias y se le acercaron. Una recreacion holografica de Alemania se mostro. Y comenzo a hacer zoom lentamente sobre Hamburgo.

Satisfecho, dejo que los satelites hagan su trabajo y abrio una linea a su equipo de comunicaciones. "Comuniquenme con la policia de Hamburgo. Haganles saber que un grupo de fuerzas especiales de la ONU esta en camino."

" _No puedo de momento, señor,_ " respondio una de las comunicadoras, su tono dividido entre frustracion y preocupacion. " _Todas las señales desde y hacia Hamburgo fueron cortadas."_

Bradford maldijo. "¡Recuperenlas, cueste lo que cueste!"

" _Entendido, señor."_

Sin forma alguna de hacerle saber a alguien que estaban yendo, Bradford rezo que la policia cooperase con ellos asi esta situacion no empeora.

* * *

 _Skyranger, De Camino a Hamburgo_

Podia haber sido su imaginacion, pero el Skyranger parecia estar yendo mas rapido a medida que atravesaba los cielos. Shawn reviso las opciones de energia de su escopeta laser en preparacion para el asalto. Todo bien. Todos ya tenian sus armas afuera tambien y las sostenian en agarres tensos.

El sentimiento dentro del Skyranger cambiaba lentamente de aturdimiento a enojo. Los aliens habian estado abduciendo secretamente durante meses, pero ahora habian atacado abiertamente, creyendose intocables.

Eso no seria permitido.

" _Al habla el Comandante al Equipo Oso,"_ el enojo escondido en la voz del Comandante era aparante para todos ellos, y la propia furia de Shawn hacia los alienigenas ardia mas fuertemente que jamas lo habia hecho. " _Todos ustedes saben lo que esta pasando. Vuestro objetivo es el de eliminar a todo alienigena en el area. Rescaten civiles de ser posible, pero concentrense en los alienigenas. La policia puede tratar con los civiles que escapen."_

"¿Ha sido alertada la policia de nuestra llegada?" Demando saber Myra.

" _Los alienigenas han bloqueado todas las señales en el area,"_ interrumpio Central, sonaba distraido, como si estuviera haciendo algo mas en ese momento. " _Mi equipo esta ocupandose de eso, pero van a tener que imporvisar si les dan problemas"_

 _"_ Dejenme tratar con ellos si nos dan problemas," Luke demando, su voz sonando rigida pero calma. "Me reconoceran."

Esa era una muy buena idea. Shawn se habia olvidado del pasado bastante famoso de Luke. Bueno, no _olvidado_ , simplemente lo habia... alejado. El hombre se mantenia en lo suyo normalmente y no atraia atencion hacia si mismo. Una caracteristica rara para una celebridad, pero era una bienvenida.

Myra parecia estar de acuerdo. "Buena idea," asintio. "Pero a menos que las cosas se deterioren, dejame a hablar a mi."

Luke se reclino, Shawn no podia saber si estaba irritado ante la orden o simplemente se estaba calmando. Fruncio el ceño por detras de su casco. "¿No tendriamos una mejor chance de evitar algo totalmente si Luke hablara?" Pregunto.

Todos lo miraron. La repentina atencion lo tomo por sorpresa, pero aun asi continuo, intentando aclarar. "Bueno, tendria sentido. Si van a escuchar a alguien, sera a uno de los suyos. Aun mas si es una celebridad. No estoy seguro de que te darian la misma consideracion Myra." la miro encogiendo los hombros. "Sin ofender."

"Sin ofensa alguna," respondio cortezmente. Bajo la mirada, claramente pensando duramente. Alzo la mirada para ver a Luke. "¿Estas comodo con esto?"

El asintio. "Si,"

Myra volvio a mirar a Shawn. "Bien, lo haremos a tu manera. Luke tomara la delantera si nos encontramos con fuerzas policiales. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Si, Supervisora!"

" _Me alegra que hayan solucionado eso,"_ El Comandante agrego. " _Pero deben prepararse para el caso de que las fuerzas del orden no cooperen. Autorizo la Contingencia Thanatos. Empleenla a discrecion."_

"¡No vamos a matar policias!" Myra declaro firmemente.

" _No es una orden que lo hagan, Supervisora Myra. Pero quiza no les den otra opcion."_

Shawn podia imaginar la mirada de desaprobacion dura en la cara de Myra mientras respondia lo mas neutralmente posible, aunque algo de su irritacion logro aparecer. "Entendido, Comandante."

" _Excelente, Bradford. Continua."_

" _Estoy enviandoles la localizacion de donde la fuerza alienigena se esta mobilizando,"_ Bradford les informo." _Desde las imagenes satelitales, vemos a los alienigenas atacando civiles abiertamente. El humo esta obscureciendo_ _las imagenes, pero sospechamos que los aliens estan empleando unidades mas avanzadas."_

"¿Que tan lejos seremos desplegados?" Myra pregunto mientras se movia en su asiento.

" _Fallen Sky sobrevolara directamente la zona caliente."_ Bradford respondio. " _Preparense para contacto apenas toquen el suelo."_

 _"_ Entendido," Myra dijo sombriamente. "Estaremos listos."

Hubo una breve pausa desde el otro lado. " _Denles su merecido,_ " Bradford dijo finalmente, dejando que su tono profesional abra paso al enojo. " _Buena suerte. Central, fuera."_

"Lo haremos, señor." Myra respondio calmadamente.

" _Equipo Aguila Marina esta de camino tambien,"_ El Comandante les informo. " _Les asistiran lo mas pronto posible o trabajaran para contener el avance alienigena a traves de la ciudad."_

 _"¿_ Tiempo Estimado de Llegada?"

" _El Equipo Aguila Marina acaba de despegar. Media hora a cuarenta minutos maximo. Tendran que manejarse solos hasta entonces."_

 _"_ Recibido."

" _Buena suerte. Comando de Ciudadela, fuera."_ La linea se corto con un chasquido.

"¡Dos minutos!" Burning Sky les informo mientras el Skyranger empezaba a descender de forma que causaba que todo el vehiculo comenzaba a vibrar. " _Tengo vista de la ciudad. Se ve mal."_

"Copiado, Burning Sky," Myra reconocio mientras se ponia de pie. "Desplegaremos en cuanto este listo."

El resto del escuadron hizo lo mismo y se pusieron de pie dentro del tembloroso Skyranger. Luke y Myra fueron primeros mientras Shawn y Cortez tomaban la segunda fila, con Marten y Adrian parados detras. El Skyranger tomo un freno casi completo en un par de segundos, casi tirandolos al suelo.

La rampa se abrio y el olor a humo y el sonido de los gritos entro al vehiculo. Las sogas cayeron y Myra cargo hacia ellas. "¡Desplieguen!" Ordeno mientras comenzaba su descenso. Shawn cargo detras de ella, maravillandose ante la destruccion a su alrededor mientras descendia a la ciudad ardiente.

* * *

Habia personas dispersandose y corriendo en busqueda de cobertura el momento que toco el destruido asfalto. Todos los edificios a lo largo del cruce en el que aterrizaron estaban envueltos en llamas, que se espandian a los edificios vecinos. Su llegada no paso desapercibida, con los civiles aterrorizados se trastabillaban alejandose de ellos y otros gritaban al verlos acercarse.

Myra no malgasto ni un segundo. Debio de haber modificado la proyeccion de su voz, porque su voz hacia eco por todo el lugar. "¡Todos los civiles deben evacuar el area! ¡Salgan de aqui y encuentren refugio!" Movio su mano hacia adelante y le hablo al escuadron. "¡Muevanse!"

Con las armas alzadas, avanzaron a traves de los civiles que huian detras suyo. "Nada aun," Murmuro Myra mientras caminaban por la calle, armas en alto. "Esta muy tranquilo."

El suelo sacudio mientras un edificio implosionaba a causa del edificio, derrumbandose mientras era consumido por el fuego.

"Tranquilo." Shawn repitio sarcasticamente.

Imagino su ceño fruncido. "Ahora no, Shawn."

"Bueno." Asintio mientras avanzaban, cuando un penetrante grito de dolor lo hizo girar y ver dos figuras alejarse a tropezones de una calle distinta. Un hombre ensangrentado estaba ayudando a una mujer que parecia tener algun tipo de herida en su pierna, a juzgar por su cojeo.

Myra indico a Shawn y Cortez para que se acerquen a ellos. "Investiguenlo. El resto, quedense aqui."

Los tres se apuraron a acercarse hacia la pareja herida. "¿Estan aqui para ayudar?" Pregunto el hombre, jadeando pesadamente.

"Asi es," Myra le aseguro. "¿Que sucedio?"

"Fuimos atacados," el hombre dijo debilmente, con una voz temblorosa. "Por... insectos... cosas gigantes y violetas, ¡parecian insectos!""

Shawn deseaba que el hombre este bromeando, pero estos eran _aliens_. "¿Que tipo de insectos?" Pregunto urgentemente.

"Tenian cuatro piernas," el hombre dijo intentando explicarse. "Tenian cuerpos largos y delgados y creo que estaban cubiertos en algun tipo de placa. Mataron a _todos_ y entonces..." su voz se quebro, y empezo a sollozar.

"Los cuerpos volvieron a la vida..." la mujer termino lo que decia el hombre, temblando al hablar, con la mirada baja. "Volvieron..." repetia entumecidamente. "Volvieron..."

"Entraron en shock," Cortez declaro calmadamente, de casco a casco. "Tenemos que conseguirles ayuda."

Shawn estaba de acuerdo. Insectos gigantes eran una cosa, pero zombies eran otra. Sea ñp que sea que crean haber visto, probablemente no eran los muertos volviendo a la vida.

"Dejame ayudarte," Cortez ofrecio una mano a la delgada y temblorosa mujer quien la tomo muy agradecidamente. El sonido de los gritos a lo lejos le llamo la atencion, y miro hacia el final de la calle. Habia un ligero ruido de tapeteo y movimiento, y podria jurar que vio... algo...

Volvio a mirar a Cortez, quien estaba ayudando a la mujer a sentarse en un banco. Su negro cabello tomado en una coleta que estaba sucia, aunque extrañamente brillante. Aun no podia ver su cara por como su mirada aun estaba hacia abajo. Fruncio el ceño y empezo a caminar hacia ella.

Algo estaba mal.

Ahora que habia deducido eso, mas cosas extrañas comenzaron a parecerle mas aparentes. Su poca complacencia para alzar la miarada, su inusual delgadez, como era casi tan alta como Cortez...

"¿A donde vas?" Myra demando mientras el empezaba a correr hacia Cortez.

"¡Sueltala!" Shawn grito mientras todas las piezas se unieron, y alzaba su escopeta laser. "¡Es una alienigena!"

Cortez se giro sorprendidamente. "¿Que?"

"¡Detras tuyo!" Shawn grito, sintiendose impotente mientras veia a la mujer alzarse detras de Cortez, con sus reptilianos ojos llenos de felicidad. Cortez se giro demasiado tarde, justo cuando la mujer tomaba su cabeza y con un giro rapido, quebraba su cuello. Mientras el cuerpo de Cortez se caia al suelo, el alienigena levanto una mano de dedos largos a su boca y dejo salir el grito alienigena de los Hombres Delgados.

"¡Hombre caido!" Marten grito mientras Adrian, Luke y el corrian hacia ellos.

Shawn disparo su arma y los rayos la evisceraron, pero eso no borro la sonrisa satisfecha de su cara mientras moria. Shawn grito a causa de la furia impotente y corrio hacia el otro hombre que se alejaba lentamente.

"¿¡Lo sabias!?" Demando, pasando a toda velocidad al lado de Myra, empujando su arma contra la cara del hombre. "¿¡Lo sabias!?" Repetia, casi queriendo dispararle ahi mismo.

"¡No!" El hombre suplicaba desesperadamente mientras retrocedia trastabillandose, sus ojos llenos de terror. "¡Lo juro! ¡Estaba en el ataque al igual que el resto de nosotros!"

"¡Shawn, alejate!" Myra le ordeno mientras agarraba su brazo y lo alejaba.

"¡Sueltame!" Gruñó.

"¡El no es parte de esto!" Myra insistio, indicando con su dedo indice. "¡Miralo!" Shawn bajo su mirada para ver al temblroso y lloroso hombre, y entonces, algo de su furia vengativa interior disminuyo.

"¡Tenemos compañia!" Marten grito mientras se acercaba corriendo al resto de soldados. Shawn solto una ultima mirada furiosa al hombre y luego dirigio su mirada al final de la calle.

Un leve gruñido rompio el silencio, y cuatro... ¿insectos? Saltaron desde detras de varios edificios delante de ellos y comenzaron a correr hacia ellos. "¡Contacto!" Grito Myra. "¡Tomen posicion y abran fuego!"

Shawn corrio hacia un coche y abro la puerta para darse un poco de cobertura, Myra rompio una ventana y tomo posicion dentro de un edificio cercano, mientras el resto del escuadron tomo posiciones en la calle y alzaron sus armas mientras las creaturas cargaban contra ellos.

Las creaturas eran similares a las que el hombre habia descrito. Sus cuerpos eran largos y delgados, y caminaban sobre lo que Shawn describiria como garras en vez de piernas. Dtambien tenia pequeñas manos que parecian muy pequeñas y cortas como para ser utiles. Su boca salivante, rellena de filosos dientes y un pico que dejaba pequeños chillidos cada tantos segundos. Sus bulbosos ojos blancos no tenian nada mas dentro de ellos que no sea hambre y sed de sangre.

La calle se lleno de disparos lasers, los rayos siseantes creaban un mortal camino de obstaculos para las creaturas, que probaron ser sorprendentemente agiles, saltando y evitando los laseres. Shawn dejo salir una volea y el rayo esparcido se hundio en una de las criaturas, y con un doloroso aullido, colapso contra el suelo.

Un rayo de Marten basicamente corto una a la mitad, mientras Myra y Adrian terminaban con uno mas. La ultima creatura que quedaba salto hacia Shawn, quien apenas logro dejar salir un ultimo disparo que destruyo a la criatura, manchandolo con su sangre.

Limpiando la sangre amarilla de su visor, miro a su alrededor en busqueda de mas.

Se congelo cuando un leve sonido electrico alcanzo sus oidos.

"¡Detras tuyo!" El hombre al que habian ayudado grito aterrado mientras huia hacia un edificio cercano.

Shawn se giro rapidamente para ver dos... ¿discos flotantes? Acercandoseles desde el cielo, flannqueados por cinco drones. Habia una visible distorcion debajo de los discos mientras disminuian su altitud. ¿Algun tipo de sistema de propulsion? Ya que estaba pensando, ¿Que demonios era esta cosa? No podia simplemente ser un disco volador de metal, ¿verdad?

"¡Retrocedan!" Myra ordeno moviendo su mano hacia ella. "¡Reposicionense y encuentren nueva cobertura!"

"¡Tenemos hostiles llegando desde detras!" Adrian grito al apuntar al final de la calle desde el cual las creaturas habian venido. El corazon de Shawn se hundio cuando vio a dos Hombres Delgados (masculinos esta vez) vestidos como civiles caminando tranquilamente por la calle, armas en alto. Detras de ellos habia un sectoide, rodeada por tres mas de las creaturas de antes.

Al contrario de los sectoides regulares, el brazo armado de este habia sido mejorado a ser una manga entera negra de metal, con un largo cañon enganchado al brazo. Recordo a Patricia describiendo a un sectoide similar cuando asaltaron ese OVNI. Lo habian matado antes de que pudiera actuar, pero Shawn no queria averiguar si este era mas poderoso que uno regular.

Lo que lo perturbo mas fue que las creaturas a su lado caminaban calmamente y parecian completamente sirvientes. El sectoide tenia que estar controlandolas mentalmente o algo.

"¡Tomen los edificios!" Ordeno Myra. "¡Los dividiremos!"

Todos gritaron reconociendo la orden, y Shawn corrio junto a Myra al edificio que asumio era una joyeria, basado en los caros accesorios en su vidriera, mientras que Adrian, Luke y Marten tomaron el edificio contrario.

"¡Fuego a discrecion!" Myra ordeno y apunto al disco volador. Shawn tomo su propia pistola laser y apunto al dron volador sobre este. Su rayo golpeo uno de sus apendices, y observo satisfecho como caia en un espiral y se golpeaba contra el edificio, causando una breve explosion.

Eso causo una respuesta por parte de los discos. Con un silvido y un giro de metal, el disco roto verticalmente y de su espalda salieron unos... tubos, largos y negros, de los lados del disco y algo parecido a una "cola" de su parte trasera. Lo que llamo inmediatamente su atencion fueron los cañones gemelos que salieron en el frente. Una luz amarilla brillo en la "cara" del disco y Shawn inmediatamente se hundio en su cobertura mientras la cosa disparaba.

Sintio, mas que escuchar, como las rondas golpeaban la pared detras de la cual se habia escondido. El edificio entero temblo a causa de la fuerza de los disparos, que continuaron por unos tres segundos. Myra y el se asomaron de sus coberturas y Myra realizo otro disparo hacia el disco. El rayo golpeo al disco en su ojo, y la maquina se retracto a un disco inmediatamente.

Shawn se agacho ante los nuevos disparos de plasma que golpearon la pared detras suyo, destruyendo los mostradores llenos de joyas y diamantes. Alzo la mirada para ver a dos Hombres Delgados que empezaban su ataque. Tomaron cobertura detras de paradas de bus y vehiculos abandonados, con expresiones de absoluto disgusto mientras disparaban sobre la posicion de Luke.

"¡Disparen a los discos en cuanto se abran!" Myra grito mientras tomaba otro disparo contra un dron que estaba flotando sobre el disco dañado, soltando pequeñas chispas, probablemente reparandolo. El rayo lo partio, y cayo al suelo.

El segundo disco se abrio y empezo a disparar contra Luke. Vapor amarillo salia de sus disparos, acompañandolos mientras golpeaban la pared. Cemento y madera salia volando de los impactos de bala.

"¡Disparenle ahora" Luke grito, y los tres alzaron sus armas y dispararon sus siseantes rayos rojos dentro del disco. Shawn tomo una de sus granadas de fragmentacion y la lanzo hacia uno de los coches detras de los cuales uno de los hombres delgados se estaba escondiendo. Myra concentro su fuego en el otro hombre delgado, destruyendo su cobertura. Varios eventos sucedieron en rapida sucesion.

El hombre delgado detras del coche siseo e intento correr, pero fue muy tarde, ya que la granada exploto y causo una reaccion en cadena dentro del coche, que lo hizo explotar en una bola de fuego masiva. La esquirla de la explosion se clavo en el alienigena, matandolo instantaneamente, y su cuerpo fue empujado muy lejos, dejando una nube de veneno condensada alrededor del cadaver. El otro hombre delgado intento huir, pero Shawn tomo su pistola y disparo un rayo que atraveso su pecho, eliminandolo.

Volvio a mirar al disco, para verlo temblar mientras chispas amarillas recorrian su cuerpo, y luego explotaba, llevandose con el a uno de los drones intentando repararlo. Luke dejo escapar un hurra en cuanto el disco se derrumbo contra el suelo.

"¡Llegan mas!" Martin grito mientras el sectoide que aparentemente se habia cansado de no hacer algo, empezo a moverse hacia ellos. Apunto hacia el area general en la que estaban ellos y las criaturas chillaron en respuesta, cargando contra ellos.

El herido disco que quedaba se abrio otra vez y empezaba a girar de atras a adelante, como si quisiera ganar envion. Giro en un circulo perfecto, lanzando algo desde el apendice que funcionaba como cola al edificio en el que Luke, Adrian y Marten estaban. "¡Granada!" Shawn grito. "¡Al suelo!"

Todos se tiraron al suelo, alejandose de la ventana mientras la granada explotaba en un destello de luz verde que atravesaba toda la pared detras de la cual se habian estado escondiendo. Adrian, Marten y Luke se levantaron lo mas rapido que pudieron. Adrian se tropezo contra una pared luego de levantarse, claramente desorientado. El disco disparo otra vez, las ardientes rondas golpeando su cabeza, arrancandola en una rafaga de sangre y cerebros.

"¡Adrian!" Shawn grito mientras el decapitado cuerpo caia al suelo. Miro freneticamente a su lado para ver a las criaturas acercarse rapidamente. Un sentimiento de calma lo cubrio. Miro a Myra. "Mata a esa maldita cosa." Gruño. "Yo me ocupo de las criaturas."

Myra intento agarrarlo para frenarlo, pero el la ignoro, saltando por la ventana y cargando contra las criaturas. Abrio fuego contra una, matandola. Hizo un salto hacia atras, soltando otro disparo contra otra criatura que salto hacia el. Rapidamente tomo su pistola y disparo un rayo sostenido en una linea recta, rozando a una y cortando la pierna de otra.

La que habia rozado salto hacia el, pero el salto hacia un lado habilidosamente, y apunto su pierna a una de las articulaciones de la criatura, escuchandola partir con un satisfactorio sonido. La criatura grito y se giro a una velocidad aterradora. Justo a tiempo para que reciba un tiro laser en la cara.

Sintio una onda de calor y una explosion, y asumio que Myra se habia ocupado del disco. Se giro lo mas rapido posible a la vez que la ultima criatura saltaba contra el. Esta vez fue muy lento. La criatura clavo una de sus garras en su pierna, y el grito mientras penetraba su articulacion. El animal lo miro mientras se apoyaba sobre su rodilla, pero aun asi intento golpearla con su puño, alejando su mano de sus filosos dientes.

La criatura sacudio su cabeza y alzo su cabeza hacia atras, preparandose para atacar cuando un rayo laser quemo su cara, derritiendo la piel alrededor de esta. Shawn miro hacia la direccion de donde venia el laser para ver a Luke de pie, bajando un arma humeante.

Marten corrio hacia el mientras Myra y Luke enfrentaban al ultimo enemigo. Marten descolgo su botiquin que llevaba con el y lo apunto a la pierna herida. "Quedate quieto, esto no deberia tardar mucho."

Shawn tosio. "No sabia que fueras un medico."

"No lo soy," respondio mientras se concentraba en esparcir la nube curativa. "Pero se como usar esta cosa." Shawn gruño mientras sentia la nube entrar en la herida. Era incomodo como casi _podia_ sentir las celulas regenerarse.

Ambos alzaron sus cabezas repentinamente ante el sonido de disparos automaticos y al sectoide chillando. "Ayudame a levantarme," le dijo a Marten de forma urgente, quien asintio, levanto su arma y ayudo a que se ponga de pie. Ambos miraron a la linea de policia antidisturbios y oficiales normales en la calle opuesta, que tenian sus armas alzadas contra Myra y Luke.

Myra tenia su rifle alzado, pero Luke levantaba sus manos en un gesto tranquilizador. Marten y Shawn trotaron hacia alli lo mas rapido posible. Uno de los oficiales mas jovenes aparentemente se asusto ante el movimiento repentino y disparo un tiro de pistol. Shawn sintio la bala golpear su armadura y rebotar de ella.

"¿Estas bromeando?" Grito mientras se apresuraba hacia ellos. Luke puso un brazo frente suyo, frenandolo y gritando algo en aleman. El oficial lider parecio responder de la misma forma. Shawn deseaba poder entender, pero solo podia entender por sus tonos.

Una explosion a la distancia sacudio el suelo. Shawn miro hacia su derecha y vio humo alzarse en la distancia. "Apurate Luke," Myra murmuro. "Tenemos que ir hacia alli."

El tono de Luke se hizo mas urgente y se quito el casco para enfatizar aun mas su punto. Las expresiones de la policia se tornaron inciertas y se miraron entre ellos, murmurando entre si. El capitan de la policia se mantuvo en silencio durante un tiempo, entonces dio una orden y la policia bajo sus armas.

"Diles que nos moveremos hacia la explosion," Myra le dijo mientras les indicaba hacia alli. "Si quieren ayudar, que nos dejen ir primeros."

Mientras Luke comunicaba lo que Myra habia dicho, el resto comenzo a correr hacia el sonido de la explñosion. El cansancio empezaba a aparecer, pero continuaron corriendo.

Y entraron a un baño de sangre.

Este parecia ser uno de los lugares a los que los civiles habian huido, a juzgar por la cantidad de gente gritando mientras unos hombres y mujeres delgados disparaban a las personas en la espalda. Habia cuerpos esparcidos por la destruida calle, la mayoria de los cadaveres yacian en pilas de dos o tres.

Shawn miraba, enfermo, como mas de estas criaturas corrian libremente, matando a mas civiles y arrancando sus gargantas. "¡Disparennos a nosotros!" Shawn grito, frustrado, mientras disparaba a uno de los hombres delgados en la espalda.

Los alienigenas pusieron su atencion en ellos, y los cinco alienigenas avanzaron lentamente hacia ellos. Todos tenian sombrias sonrisas humanas en sus caras y algunos segundos despues se dio cuenta porque. Uno de los civiles muertos, con su garganta arrancada y cubierto de sangre, se levanto del suelo y empezo a tambalearse hacia ellos. Entonces otro lo hizo, y otro.

Dios. Ese civil no habia visto mal despues de todo.

"¿Que hicieron?" Marten tartamudeo al levantar temblorosamente su rifle.

"Lo averiguaremos mas tarde. ¡Fuego!" Myra ordeno y los rayos comenzaron a atravesar facilmente a los muertos vivos, y los hombres delgados comenzzaron a disparar sobre sus posiciones. Los soldados de XCOM y la policia tomaron cobertura mientras empezaba a llover plasma sobre sus posiciones. Los civiles que quedaban corrieron detras de la policia, intentando evitar el fuego detras de ellos.

Las criaturas no mostraron piedad contra los civiles que huian. Los desgarraban y cazaban con una sed insaciable. Esta gente necesitaba ayuda.

"¡Voy a ayudar!" Shawn le grito a Myra, y salto y evito el fuego de plasma, y disparo a una de las criaturas, que colapso contra el suelo inmediatamente. Shawn ayudo a la civil a levantarse y la empujo hacia la linea policiaca. "¡Vete de aqui!" grito mientras el aullido de muerte de un moribundo Hombre Delgado sonaba detras de el.

Miro a su alrededor. Dos de las criaturas vivas. "¡Mantenganlas lejos mio!" Le grito a Myra, quien asintio apuradamente.

"¡Fuego de supresion!" le ordeno a Luke y Marten, quienes dispararon breves rafagas laser a los delgados. Shawn miro detras suyo para ver a una de las criaturas lanzandose sobre un padre llevando a un niño. Cargo contra ella y golpeo a la criatura, que lanzo un escupitajo contra el, pero no lo suficientemente rapido como para evitar un escopetazo lazer en la cara.

Saludo al padre con la mano. "¡Estan seguros! Vaya-¡ugh!" Gruño al ser lanzado al suelo cuando otra de las criaturas lo lanzo al suelo, usando sus garras para clavarlo al suelo. Forcejeo en el suelo, pero era inutil.

"¡Vayan!" Logro decirlo una ultima vez antes de que la criatura hundiera sus dientes en su garganta. Mientras la sangre brotaba de la herida y la oscuridad parpadeaba en su vision, se daba cuenta de algo horrible y extraño. Probablemente lo haya estado imaginando, pero podia sentir algo abriendose camino por su garganta.

Pero, probablemente era su imaginacion.

 _Lo siento, Carmelita._ Fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de que la oscuridad lo tomase completamente.

* * *

 _Skyranger, De Camino a Hamburgo_

"¡Van a llegar a una zona caliente!" Burning Sky les advirtio cuando el Skyranger se detuvo rapidamente. Abby se aseguro de que Patricia estase segura y sedada en el suelo antes de levantarse y tomar su lugar al lado de Van Doorn. A pesar de no tener su armadura, el General estaba decidido a unirseles.

El usaba el autolaser de Patricia en lugar de su rifle balistico, y con una facilidad sorprendente, ademas. Abby nunca se habia imaginado que conoceria al General, mucho menos que combatiria a su lado. Bueno, no se iba a quejar, aunque deseaba que las circunstancias de su encuentro fueran mejores.

La rampa se abrio y las cuerdas se soltaron. "¡Desplieguen!" Ordeno Mira, y todos corrieron hacia el vacio.

"¿Hizo esto alguna vez, General?" le pregunto mientras se colgaban de las cuerdas.

"Una o dos veces." Respondio mientras tomaba una soga. "Pero no me mori ninguna de esas veces, asi que estare bien." Enganchando su pierna a la soga y usando su gancho para aferrarse, Abby salto y se deslizo por la soga, dando contra la calle con un golpe seco que se perdio entre el coro de gritos y disparos de cañones.

"¡Tenemos hostiles!" Mira grito mientras avanzaban. Abby alzo la mirada para ver cuatro extrañas... cosas flotando en el aire, disparando a los civiles que corrian por la calle. O los que aun quedaban, ahora le disparaban a los departamentos. Si no supiera mejor, juraria que se parecian a algun tipo de criatura acuatica o algun ave mecanica.

Su cuerpo vertical y circular tenia placas metalicas anguladas desde sus lados, raros caños negros saliendo de estas. Armas de largos cañones sobresalian de debajo de su "cara" y solitario ojo, sin mencionar la cola en su parte trasera.

Los cuerpos de civiles muertos llenaban las calles. Hombres, mujeres y niños yacian en el suelo, desmembrados, ensangrentados y despedazados. Ver la matanza la enfermaba, pero no podia hacer algo apra ayudarlos ahora. Al concentrarse en la calle pudo ver varios hombres delgados barriendo el perimetro, abriendo fuego sobre cualquier civil que sobreviviese.

Un largo haz rojo salio disparado desde detras suyo y dejo un agujero humeante en el pecho de uno de los Hombres Delgados. Se giro para ver al tirador misterioso bajar su arma y correr hacia la escalera de un edificio y comenzar a subirla.

"¡Concentren fuego en las maquinas!" Ordeno Mira mientras todos corrian a cubrirse. "El tirador se ocupara de los delgados."

Las maquinas se giraron hacia ellos, y las dos mas cercanas comenzaron a disparar sobre su posicion desde lejos, mientras las otras dos mas lejanas se transformaron en discos con una serie de chasquidos metalicos y ruidos de maquinaria. El polvo se levantaba donde sus vibrantes disparos caian, peligrosamente cerca suyo.

Van Doorn habia tomado posicion detras de un coche, y alzo su autolaser, disparando varios rayos masivos hacia una de las maquinas, el disparo atraveso uno de los cañones y despedazo los intestinos de la maquina. Mientras chispeaba y emitia un gruñido mecanico, cayo del cielo con un estruendo.

Disparos laser venian desde la posicion de Mira dentro de un edificio abandondo. Abby apunto a los discos que se acercaban, oyendo los gritos de muerte de los hombres delgados en el fondo. Disparo su rifle y el haz laser dio contra la cubierta de cromo, pero no parecia estar haciendole nada. Mantuvo su rayo y solo se detuvo cuando el rifle se quedo sin energia.

Una explosion confirmo que la segunda maquina habia muerto y, mientras Abby recargaba, rapidamente evaluo sus esfuerzos. Una marca de quemadura negra habia quedado donde dio su rayo, pero ademas de eso, no parecia haberla dañado.

"¡Disparen cuando se abran!" Grito en caso de que no se hayan dado cuenta.

"¡A cubierto!" Ordeno Mira. "¡Disparando cohete!" Abby la miro para verla salir de cobertura, poner una rodilla al suelo y colocar el lanzacohetes sobre su hombro. Las maquinas inmediatamente se abrieron y en el instante que lo hicieron, Mira disparo.

El cohete golpeo contra la maquina mas cercana con una explosion colosal que hizo volar metal y fluido naranja para todos lados. El disco que quedaba disparaba en respuesta mientras Mira retrocedia. Los rayos siseantes golpeaban contra el suelo alrededor suyo y Abby observaba con horror como uno de los disparos atravesaba limpiamente su brazo derecho.

Mira ni siquiera se detuvo. Los disparos laser de respuesta golpearon a la maquina, la mayoria fueron desviados por la armadura, aunque algunos dieron en sus sistemas. La maquina se retracto a su forma de disco y Abby tomo la oportunidad y corrio hacia Mira mientras el resto del escuadron mantenian sus disparos en la maquina. Mira todavia hacia su parte, incluso si su brazo derecho estaba inutilizado, su pistola laser seguia dejando marcas en el disco.

Mira retrocedo en cuanto Abby se le acerco. "¿Podes moverlo?" le pregunto urgentemente.

"No," Mira respondio sombriamente.

"¿Podes sentir algo?"

"No, pero eso no es por el disparo."

Abby tenia que preguntarle sobre eso, pero por el momento, limpiar la sangrante herida era prioridad. Alzo su botiquin y esparcio el spray por la herida, lo que freno el sangrado en unos segundos.

"Se aprecia.," le dijo Mira, continuando la devolucion de disparos con su pistola.

"¡Vienen mas!" Van Doorn grito y Avvy vio cinco criaturas parecidas a insectos cargando contra ellos. Salia volaba de sus bocas y pinzas, mientras sus cuatro garras hacian un agudo sonido de tapeteo contra la calle mientras corrian.

Li disparo su rifle a una, biseccionandola limpiamente, mientras un rayo desde uno de los tejados de los edificios opuestos del tirador se encargaba de otra. Las tres restantes se agachaban y evitaban el show de luces, mientras el disco se abria de nuevo, soltando aun mas disparos indiscriminadamente.

"¡Destruyanlo ahora!" Mira grito y todos momentariamente se giraron de las criaturas hacia la maquina. Incluso la armadura alienigena no podia aguantar el disparo sostenido combinado de cinco soldados, especialmente con los puntos debiles expuestos. Intento retraerse otra vez, pero demasiados sistemas habian sido dañados, y exploto en una rafaga amarilla.

Pero ahora tenian a las criaturas sobre ellos. Li y Van Doorn se retiraron de sus posiciones, disparando freneticamente. Una criatura salto hacia Van Doorn, quien retrocedio de un gran paso y golpeo a la criatura con su masiva arma, lanzandola hacia el suelo. No perdio tiempo descargando la energia que le quedaba al arma sobre ella, transformando a la criatura en pulpa.

Otra cargo contra Mira, pero ni siquiera herida sufria desventaja alguna, saltando habilmente hacia atras, disparando dos veces su pistola en rapida sucesion, una cortandole una pierna y la otra golpeando en su flaco torso. La desbalanceada criatura se tropezo contra el suelo y Mira la ataco, disparando otro rayo que mutilo su otra pierna delantera. La criatura siseo y gruño dolorosamente, pero fue abruptamente lanzada hacia atras cuando Mira la pateo en los dientes, y una vez que su cabeza estaba en el suelo, aplasto su bota contra esta, moliendola contra el asfalto.

La ultima criatura ya casi estaba sobre Li, quien fue muy lento para evitar una de las garras que golpeo contra su pierna, partiendo la placa, pero dandole suficiente tiempo a Abby para dispararle. El laser dio contra uno de los brazos del monstruo, desmembrandolo por completo. La criatura retrocedio en dolor, y luego colapso contra el suelo cuando otro rayo del francotirador quemo un agujero en su cabeza.

Un relativo silencio cayo sobre el area. Abby corrio hacia Li, quien estaba ajustando la armadura de su pierna. "¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto. El intento ajustar su partida armadura pero se rindio encogiendo sus hombros.

"Si," respondio. "Pero no me pueden dar alli otra vez."

" _Al habla Central a Equipo Aguila Marina,"_ Bradford los interrumpio por los comunicadores. " _No estan lejos del Equipo Oso. Necesitan refuerzos ahora. Enviando direcciones."_

"Entendido," Mira le respondio, indicandole a su escuadron con la mano la direccion al equipo Oso. "¡Vamos!"

Cargaron hacia Mira, atravesando las calles llenas de cadaveres civiles, con el objetivo de terminar esta pesadilla.

* * *

"¡Shawn!" Myra grito mientras la criatura alienigena le arrancaba la garganta. Luke alzo su subfusil laser y le disparo, matandola, colapsandola sobre el cuerpo. Los hombres delgados todavia les disparaban, pero retrocedian a medida que la linea policiaca seguia avanzando.

"¡Fragmentacion, fuera!" Marten grito mientras lanzaba una granada hacia uno de los hombres delgados escondiendose detras de una columna de hormigon. Los Delgados salieron corriento y luego cayeron a causa de multiples disparos de las armas de los policias. Uno de los delgados siseo, Y Luke uso la oportunidad para darle con un rayo en la cara.

Luke oyo un leve gemido y se giro para ver el cuerpo de Shawn alzarse y quitarse el cuerpo de la criatura de encima. La cosa que habia sido humana una vez trastabillaba hacia ellos. La policia torno sus armas contra el, pero la mayoria de las balas solo rebotaban de su armadura.

"¡Encargense de esa... cosa!" Myra grito mientras los ultimos dos delgados disparaban otra volea de plasma. Luke asintio sombriamente y apunto su subfusil a las uniones de la armadura. Esa criatura debia de hacerle algo a los cadaveres. Tenia que haber alguna explicacion para esto. Disparo hacia el casaver, y el rayo rojo corto la pierna, colapsandolo contra el suelo.

La cosa continuaba arrastrandose, dejando una marca roja mientras el asfalto roto continuaba destruyendo el muñon de la piernta. Luke bajo su arma, apuntandole a la cabeza, disparando un rayo sostenido que atraveso el casco. El cadaver al fin se habia quedado quieto.

Un coro de nuevos gritos lo hicieron mirar hacia la linea policiaca donde una pequeña nube verde habia aparecido en parte de la linea. Veneno de Hombre Delgado. Los oficiales atrapados dentro de la nuve estaban gritando y tapandose sus caras. Por primera vez veia el efecto que el veneno tenia sobre la piel descubierta.

Casi podia ver como la piel se derretia mientras el acido comia la fragil piel. Todos los oficiales atrapados en la nube estaban cegados, sus ojos ahora orbes blancos. La primera capa de piel habia desaparecido, mostrando el musculo expuesto y los tendones. El veneno estaba, sin duda, destruyendo sus gargantas mientras lo respiraban. Que forma horrible de morir.

Sus camaradas los retiraban, y los que quedaban seguian avanzando, pasando la nube. El hombre delgado mas alejado se puso de pie, llevo una mano a su boca y dejo escapar ese horrible chillido. Tenia una chance para acabarlo.

Tomo un respiro profundo al pararse, tomo un segundo para alinear un disparo y abrio fuego. El laser quemo el aire hasta que aterrizo directamente en la garganta del hombre delgado que colapso contra el suelo, envuelto en una nube de veneno.

El ultimo hombre delgado salio corriendo y Myra, Marten y el le dispararon, pero todos fallaron. Al final de la calle se freno casi deslizandose, y retrocedio de un salto, aparentemente sorprendido. Luke fruncio el ceño, confundido, hasta que una lluvia de lasers rojos destrozo al alienigena. Llegando por la esquina estaba el equipo Aguila Marina.

Luke nunca habia estado tan feliz de ver a alguien en su vida.

No se veian exactamente bien, pero les habia ido claramente mejor que a ellos La policia comenzo a atender a los suyos, y los tres soldados que sobrevivian se acercaron a ver a los recien llegados.

"Supervisora Rodriguez," Mira saludo mientras se acercaban corriendo. Algo estaba mal con su brazo derecho, juzgando por como colgaba sin vida casi a su lado. "Vinimos lo mas rapido que pudimos."

Myra observo el area. A los oficiales muertos, los civiles, y los soldados. Terminando con una vista alargada sobre el arruinado cuerpo de Shawn. "No lo suficiente." Murmuro, incapaz de mantener la acidez en su voz escondida. Luke puso una mano a modo de confort sobre su hombro, pero no dijo nada.

Mira observo a su alrededor y noto que les faltaban tres soldados. "Lo siento," le dijo sinceramente. "Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos."

"Lo sabeoms," Luke le aseguro antes de que Myra pudiese responder. "Tenian su propia mision."

"No solo eso," Abby le dijo. "Nos encontramos con otra fuerza alienigena aterrorizando la ciudad. Algun tipo de maquinas y criaturas."

Su auricular vibro con estatica y la voz de Bradford llego. " _Al habla Central con los equipos Aguila Marina y Oso. No detectamos actividad alienigena dentro de la ciudad. Lo lograron."_

Nadie celebro o festejo. No se sentia como una victoria.

Cientos estaban muertos. La ciudad estaba casi destruida y varios soldados excelentes habian muerto defendiendo un pais que no era el suyo, y en el caso de Shawn, salvando gente que no conocian.

Luke se sentia cansado. Solo queria que esta pesadilla terminase.

Vio ambos Skyranger volar por sobre ellos y aterrizar en la calle entre los cadaveres.

"Vamos," Mira les dijo mientras caminaban hacia esa direccion. "Vamos a casa."

Cuando abordaron el Skyranger, Luke se quedo de pie mientras el vehiculo tomaba vuelo. Observando la ciudad que aun ardia por debajo suyo. Deseaba que el costo por salvarla no hubiera sido tan grande.

* * *

Reporte Post-Accion

Operacion Calma Destruida

 _Person_ _a_ _l:_

Oso 1 ( _S_ _upervisora de Escuadron_ ): Especialista Myra Rodriguez

 **Estado** **:** Activa

 **Bajas:** 6

Oso 2 – Especialista Luke Warner

 **Estado** **:** Activo

 **Kills:** 6

Oso 3 – Especialista Shawn Cage

 **Estado** **:** Fallecido

 **Bajas:** 9

Oso 4 – Especialista Kim Cortez

 **Estado** **:** Fallecida

 **Bajas** **:** 0

Oso 5 – Especialista Marten El-Amin

 **Estado** **:** Activo

 **Bajas** **:** 4

Oso 6 – Especialista Adrian Francis

 **Estado** **:** Fallecido

 **Bajas** **:** 3

Aguila Marina 1 ( _S_ _upervisora de Escuadron_ ): Especialista Mira Vauner

 **Estado** **:** Herida (Tiempo de Recuperacion Estimado: 5 Dias)

 **Bajas** **:** 4

Aguila Marina2 – Especialista Abigail Gertrude

 **Estado** **:** Activa

 **Bajas** **:** 2

Aguila Marina 3 – Soldado Yousef Li

 **Estado** **:** Activo

 **Bajas** **:** 2

Aguila Marina 0 – Peter Van Doorn

 **Estado** **:** Activo

 **Bajas** **:** 3

Directores de la Mision: El Comandante, Oficial Central Bradford

Piloto 1: Riley Ignis – Señal: "Burning Sky"

Piloto 2: Tristen Ward – Señal: "Fallen Sky"

 _Artefactos Recuperados_ _:_

-1x Cadaver de Sectoide Modificado (Daño Moderado)

-6x Restos de Maquina Alienigena

-5x Restos de Dron (Daño Moderado)

-15x Cadaver de Animal Alienigena (Daño Moderado)

-7x Cadaveres de Hombres Delgados Corpses (Daño Moderado)

-3x Cadaveres de Mujer Delgada (?) (Daño Moderado)

-45x Fragmentos de Armas Alienigenas

-20x Aleaciones Alienigena


End file.
